


Manners

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Frank Iero, Collars, Come Swallowing, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Safeword Use, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Student Frank Iero, Sub Frank Iero, Subdrop, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 258,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: Respect is the only thing Mr. Way wants from Frank. Or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that this chapter contains rape/non-con elements.

 

[cover art by [silveralleyw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silveralleyw%20/pseuds/silveralleyw%20)]

* * *

 

Frank was late. Again. And he wished he had some sort of hardcore reason for it, one that would fit his image. Everybody saw Frank as this cool, reckless and probably really ignorant dude, which, admittedly, had its pros and cons. His friends saw him like this and celebrated him like a hero for it. The girls saw him like this and adored him for it. His parents also did, and they ignored him for it, most of the time. And, last and yes, _definitely_ least, his teachers also did. And they hated him for it. And Frank hated them back. Which is why Frank was impressed with himself for actually making an effort to hurry along the corridor leading to the classroom instead of spending a chill day at home.  
  
Usually, Frank wouldn’t give a shit. He probably would have stayed in bed to watch some crappy TV show, jerk off, maybe go out to meet some of his friends later. So what if his teachers got mad, what if his fucking parents got informed, or even the principal? What if Frank was given lots of extra homework or detention? He had other, way more important things to do, and wasn’t doing shit only because teachers wanted him to. Frank was seventeen, that was almost eighteen, and therefore he was independent. He didn’t need _other_ adults to tell him what to do to become something in life because he already was something.  
  
Instead of a “hardcore reason”, the actual issue why he was about to turn up late for the third time this week (and it was only Thursday) was because his alarm clock wasn’t working. It just wouldn’t ring anymore, and each morning Frank would wake up more than half an hour late, then phone an unemployed friend, waking him too in the process, and ask for a ride to school. Luckily he could find a merciful soul every day and get to school sort of in time, nobody had ever made a big deal out of him turning up ten minutes later than he was supposed to. Riding the car instead of the bus did save some time. Today, however, he had overslept an entire hour. Which is why he had basically skipped the entire first period and was about to interrupt the second – English Literature with Mr. Way.  
  
Mr. Way, to say the least, was an asshole. He was arrogant and way too smart to be so fucking good-looking, and he was smug, and the worst about him was that he was aware of the fact that all girls pined for him, and he enjoyed it a lot. Hell, even Frank thought he was handsome, and Frank wasn’t gay, for fuck sake. Mr. Way always made those stupid ass jokes nobody really found funny – nobody could be _able_ to find them funny because Mr. Way’s humor was lame. as. hell. Yet all the girls would laugh whenever he said something in that stupid, presumably supposed to sound _charming_ voice, and his eyes would dart around the classroom expectantly to see if anyone got his _super_ _clever_ pun or reference.  
  
Frank shoved his thoughts about how stupid Mr. Way actually was aside when he reached the classroom, knowing he would have enough time to silently rant about him the next forty minutes, and opened the door. As expected, all students’ eyes were on him and Frank found himself smirking at the attention. He greeted his friends with a short gesture of his hand and went to sit at his desk, not bothering to look up at Mr. Way who had stopped speaking when Frank had entered. Frank threw his shit on the desk, crossed his fingers behind his neck and closed his eyes, imagining he was somewhere else. A club with hot chicks, or at a concert, or-  
  
“Frank.”  
  
His eyes shot open and he stared at Mr. Way, who suddenly wasn’t at his desk anymore, but right the fuck in front of him, his face so close to Frank’s that he could see the small blood vessels in his eyes, the thin hairs between his eyebrows, feel his surprisingly minty breath on his face. How could he even lean forward that far? He had to be bent over the desk like some whore, and Frank found himself oddly entertained at the thought of Mr. Way bending over desks. Or, bending over in general.  
  
“What?” he huffed out, hoping his roughness would make his teacher go away.  
  
“I was asking how your family celebrates Thanksgiving, Frank. Do you visit your relatives, or do your relatives come to visit you?”  
  
The class giggled, of course, they did, and Frank found himself confused. And angry at himself, because he’d let himself be confused.  
  
“You… what?”  
  
Mr. Way rolled his eyes and huffed, _finally_ standing upright again and giving Frank his personal space back. Thank fuck. “I want to know what made you turn up late, and an apology, obviously. What else would I want from you after you turn up almost half an hour late to my lesson?” he drawled, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Frank groaned and raked a hand through his hair as he desperately tried to come up with a good excuse. Like, an exciting excuse. One that wouldn’t make him admit he had overslept, because that was just… lame.  
  
“Well?” Mr. Way asked when Frank didn’t say anything.  
  
“Why do you care?” Frank spat defensively.  
  
“I will say this again, but only because I’m your teacher and I’m getting paid to get some knowledge into clueless people’s brains like yours. This is my lesson. You are my student. I have the right to know why you didn’t manage to make it on time, clearly you must agree. Or do you have any questions I didn’t consider?”  
  
And there was it again, the smugness in his stupid, way too smooth voice. Frank felt the strong urge to shove his fist into his teacher’s mouth to make him stop talking to him like Frank was fucking scum or something, but instead he dug his fingers into his hair and forced a bittersweet smile onto his face, knowing it would probably, hopefully, make Mr. Way furious to see he could also play his little game. “Oh, there are lots of things you didn’t consider,” Frank started, enjoying the surprised expression on his teacher’s face. “For example, let me think… I don’t care. I don’t care who you are, or what you think you need to teach me because you sure as hell don’t know anything that could catch my interest.”  
  
“Your grades show that, Frank,” Mr. Way stated with a smirk, then turned around and relaxedly walked back to his desk at the front. Frank was almost too busy staring at the way his ass moved in those black, and honestly way too tight pants, to notice all his classmates gazing at him. Almost. But once he had noticed, all he had to do was shrug and smirk and they looked away, some of them appeased, some critical about his behavior. They were seriously concerned about _Frank’s_ behavior, although the actual victim of their judgmental eyes was right in front of him. Or, the person they should be judging, anyway. Seriously, who thought that guy would make a good teacher? He was so stupid, his voice always gave Frank a headache after listening to him talk for more than three minutes, his handwriting was unreadable, his dyed black hair wasn’t really teacher-ish either. And, as Frank had already mentioned, his _pants_. Men who wore pants this tight were usually getting paid for something completely different, and Frank wished Mr. Way had chosen _that_ career instead. Who knows, his ass might have made him rich. “Detention, Iero,” he suddenly announced, snapping Frank out of his thoughts at once and startling him enough to make him actually flinch. Frank quickly prayed nobody had noticed before looking up at his teacher with a frown.  
  
“Detention? For turning up, what, ten minutes late?”  
  
“For turning up _far_ too late, and for being a haughty little brat,” he explained slowly. Too slowly, fucking provocative, as if Frank wasn’t able to understand his words if he spoke at normal speed.  
  
He huffed. “I’m not having detention for that.”  
  
“Uh,” Mr. Way said, reading the notes he had just taken. “Yes, you are. It says right here.”  
  
And then he just went on with his lesson, ignoring Frank’s muffled but fairly unmistakable “Fuck you.” and also ignoring him for the rest of his lesson altogether. Frank so wouldn’t go to that detention. Fuck Mr. Way and his stupid sense of humor, fuck his stupid rules he wanted to make Frank accept. Fuck. _Him_. Who did he think he was? None of the other teachers made him go to detention, what the fuck? Mr. Way was such a fucking asshole.

* * *

 

By the end of the day, Frank had a plan. He was not going to his detention, obviously. Frank was so not wasting his time writing lines for Mr. Way, or just sit with him for an entire hour, letting him glare at or ignore him. Mr. Way was not worth his time. So Frank wouldn’t go, but he wasn’t going to go home immediately either – His plan was to go to Mr. Way’s classroom and make him think he was going to sit through his punishment when _actually_ Frank was just going to turn up, tell that asshole all the hate-filled things he had been thinking about all day long, and _then_ he would leave. He wanted Mr. Way to know what a dick he was, he wanted him to feel bad for even considering Frank would need his advice, his punishments or _whatever_ he was intending to give Frank. He really didn’t give a fuck.

He was smiling confidently when he entered the classroom this afternoon, his bag hanging over his shoulder lazily, his steps slow and self-assured. Mr. Way was going down, Frank would make sure of that. And maybe he would never admit it – because Frank was just cool, okay – but he had spent all day coming up with good comebacks in case Mr. Way would dare to answer back. And there he was, sitting at his desk, doing his boring ass teacher work and not even bothering to look up when Frank slammed the door shut behind himself and came closer threateningly.

“Have a seat, Frank,” he drawled in a bored tone. “I have some things to tell you.”

Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked down at him. “No,” he said quietly, fuming. “ _I_ have some things to tell _you_!”

Against his expectations, Mr. Way didn’t look scared. Or shocked. He was just as bored as before, still not even looking up at Frank. “Go on, then.”

“You-” Frank spat, suddenly feeling insecure. Mr. Way was supposed to be enraged, not relaxed and languid. “You are such a fucking- _fuckhead_!” he finally shouted. His heart was thumping angrily, his breath coming jerkily as he began gesturing to emphasize his words, not caring if Mr. Way wasn’t looking. “Who the fuck do you think you are? I am not a fucking child, I can make my own decisions, and when I consider your lessons unworthy of my time, that’s my decision, too! And then you expect me to _apologize_? For making my own decisions?”

“Frank.”

“I am not done!” he cried out. Mr. Way was still looking at his desk, but Frank could see he wasn’t focusing on his work anymore. He was clenching his fist, his movements not calm anymore, his voice shaky. Maybe he was going to cry? Frank would feel so satisfied if he’d manage to make Mr. Way cry. “You think you’re oh so perfect with your stupid jokes and your stupid hair and your stupid tight pants and your stupid perfect ass. You’re horrible! You don’t deserve to be a teacher, you should be locked up and hidden from society, you’re a fucking weirdo!”

“Frank,” Mr. Way said again, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“No! And that’s why I’m definitely not letting you make me stay behind. Because I don’t care about your stupid rules or _anybody’s_ rules, for that matter. Just fuck you. I’m out of here.”

Frank grinned to himself as he stormed back towards the door, feeling like he had done a fairly good job. He wasn’t completely happy – He’d wanted to see Mr. Way’s eyes and the pain in them, he wanted to see his pride break when somebody finally told him that he wasn’t nearly as perfect and neat as he must consider himself to be. But at least Frank had made him aware of that. And hopefully, Mr. Way would never dare to fuck with Frank again, because Frank could think of countless things that he would rather do than waste his time with _him_.

But when he had almost reached the door, that smirk was wiped right off his face. Because suddenly, something was grabbing his ankle, something was making him lose balance. Frank tripped and then before he could react, the wooden floor was coming closer really fast. He was falling and could just catch himself on his palms or his nose would have made harsh contact with the floor, and he’d rather avoid that. But there he was, lying on the floor. Panting in shock and his cheeks turning red in embarrassment because that was obviously not how he had wanted to buzz off. What had he tripped over? What the hell?

Then there was a heavy weight on top of him at once. Frank gasped as strong hands grabbed his wrists, forcing them off the floor harshly. His arms were twisted around behind his back a second later, and he was yelling out in pain, wiggling to get free but stopping quickly because that only made the pain _so_ much worse.

“What- What the fuck?” Frank fumed breathlessly. He turned his head and could make out Mr. Way in the corner of his eye. “Get off me, what the hell is wrong with you? That _hurts_!”

“Oh, I know.” Mr. Way tightened his grip around Frank’s wrists and somehow pulled his arms yet a little higher behind his back, and Frank yelped. _Fuck_ , that hurt a lot. “Shut up. Nobody’s gonna hear you, so you might just save your breath.”

“Mr. Way-” Frank gasped out. He gritted his teeth and tried to calm himself down, taking slow deep breaths as his mind was racing. “You can’t- you need to let me go, this will get you arrested!”

“Oh, will it now. And how would the police know about me doing it?” he asked, having regained his bored tone.  
  
“I’ll tell them! I’ll tell them everything if you don’t get off me right the fuck now,” Frank threatened. His voice was so high-pitched, sounded so scared and vulnerable compared to Mr. Way’s steady one. He didn’t like it.  
  
“You won’t,” Mr. Way simply said before getting up slowly, making sure to keep Frank’s arms behind his back firmly and dragging him up with him. Frank tried to wiggle himself loose, but it just wouldn’t work, Mr. Way was strong. Really strong. He made him walk towards the already closed door, let go of one of Frank’s wrists and locked it, then took the key. Frank thought he would have a chance, now that it was only one of Mr. Way’s hands holding him, but he was wrong. His arm was feeling numb, his brain wasn’t working properly. Everything seemed to be spinning, and suddenly he was draped over his teacher’s desk with his chest pressed onto the surface and Mr. Way was _still_ holding his arm twisted behind his back, and Frank was _still_ completely immobile. And oddly enough, he felt like he physically wouldn’t be able to run away now, even if Mr. Way would decide to let go of him and unlocked the door. Frank’s legs were shaking, his whole body was, and he felt scared. So scared of what was about to happen. He had never realized, but Mr. Way was actually taller than him by quite a bit. Clearly, he was stronger. He could do _anything_ right now, and that was making Frank feel really uneasy.  
  
“You still think I’m a fuckhead, Frankie?” he purred, his lips right against his ear. Frank writhed and turned his head away, not liking Mr. Way’s tone at all. He even preferred the bored one over this one. This new one was… weird. Like he was threatening Frank, but subtly. Like he knew Frank could do nothing to stop him with whatever he was about to do. Frank shivered.  
  
The next second, Mr. Way’s free hand was in his hair, lifting his head to slam it down onto the table. It wasn’t extremely hard, but enough to make Frank’s head throb. Frank gasped, his eyes slipping shut as the stinging pain ebbed through him. What the hell…?  
  
“I asked you a fucking question.” Somehow Mr. Way’s mouth was even closer now, and fuck, really intimidating.  
  
“Fuck you,” Frank hissed out. He felt Mr. Way grip his hair tighter and prepared himself to get his head slammed against the wood again, which is exactly what happened in then next moment. Frank groaned, feeling a little dizzy from the dull pounding in his head.  
  
“No, Frankie. Fuck _you_ ,” Mr. Way said. Frank shivered again, his whole body aching and his brain screaming to run away. But he couldn’t. Mr. Way was right over him, _on top of him_ , almost. Shit, what was going on? “I give you one last chance or your punishment will become even worse,” Mr. Way announced quietly. “Do you still think I’m a fuckhead, Frank?”  
  
“Honest answer?” Frank dared to open his eyes again, but couldn’t really see Mr. Way from this angle. He could feel him chuckle, though, his hand raking through Frank’s hair almost playfully as the other one held his wrist in place. Frank took his silence as a yes. “Yeah, I _do_ think so.”  
  
“Thought so. And what was that other thing you told me – you don’t care about my rules? That what you said, Frank?”  
  
His hand trailed down to the back of Frank’s neck, fumbling with his tie until he had managed to loosen it, taking it off effortlessly. Frank’s body started jerking as he realized Mr. Way was using it to tie his wrists together behind Frank’s back, but it was too late. Soon Mr. Way removed his hands altogether and Frank’s arms were firmly bound together. At least it didn’t hurt that much anymore and his body could relax. Well, if you could consider it relaxing when your teacher was treating you in very inappropriate ways and had just successfully tied your hands behind your back.  
  
“Frank, I don’t like repeating myself...” Mr. Way said with a sigh. Frank had long forgotten about his question, all his attention being occupied by him fucking tying his hands together like he was some sort of criminal or whatever.  
  
“Wh-” Frank started, but Mr. Way interrupted him by tugging at his hair roughly again, making him arch his neck until his face wasn’t touching the desk anymore and he moaned in pain.  
  
“You need to pay attention. I hate inattentive students, Frank. You should have learned that by now.”  
  
“Fuck you!” Frank repeated, not really knowing what else to say. Mr. Way tsked and let go of his hair at once, making him hit his head on the desk once again.  
  
“Once I’m done with you, you won’t talk to me like this anymore,” he promised him darkly. “So since you don’t care about my _rules_ , maybe you will… care about my _ruler_ instead.”  
  
“What the-”  
  
But Mr. Way was already getting a huge ass ruler out of his drawer, thick and wooden. Frank only got a short glimpse of it before it was out of his field of vision, and he was confronted with something completely else – Mr. Way fiddling with his fly.  
  
Frank started to panic for real then, thrashing his body around on the desk and trying to kick his teacher. He sure as hell wasn’t just going to lie there and let him fucking _rape_ him, what the fuck? Mr. Way was quick, though, pushing his pants and boxers down until they were pooling around his ankles and Frank couldn’t really kick him anymore. And suddenly he realized he was naked. His ass was right in front of Mr. Way’s perverted eyes, and he could hear him _moan_. He fucking moaned. This just wasn’t right.  
  
“Mr. Way,” Frank started, sounding weak. “I- No. Stop this right now, I swear to god. Stop this. I’m warning you, I don’t want this. What you’re about to do is… it’s rape.”  
  
“It’s my way of teaching you some manners, Frank. It’s my job, as I told you earlier, and I like getting a little creative dealing with special cases.” He was so calm, so sure of himself. “I tried warning you, but you were really confident earlier when you decided to throw those insults in my face? Wanted to make me angry, kid? Let me tell you that this is not the way it works – you need to understand I am in charge here. I stand above you. And if you don’t learn this by the usual methods, I’ll have to come up with something different. Something more effective. But, of course… If you see your mistakes now, you may say so. If you admit your foolishness, I will punish you less hard then I’m intending to at the moment. All you need to do is say that you respect me. And I still want an apology.”  
  
“You- You… no! You have no right to do this to me. Stop, stop this right now! Fucking bastard!”  
  
“Oh, Frankie...”  
  
And suddenly there was a stinging pain on Frank’s left ass cheek and Frank cried out, his whole body jerking up. Mr. Way had just spanked him. With a ruler. _Fucking hard_. And Frank realized he had made another really, really shitty pun again just a few minutes ago, and it made him even angrier.  
  
“Fucking- stop!” he demanded furiously, wiggling hard to free himself. “This is so-”  
  
“Count,” Mr. Way interrupted, his old bored tone returning.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Count. I wanna hear you count how many times I hit you. And every time you forget, we will start at one again. Start now.” He brought the ruler down onto Frank’s ass again, hitting just the same spot and Frank was moaning loudly. God, that hurt, but there was no way he was going to humiliate himself like this. He wasn’t playing this game. Mr. Way would get bored eventually.  
  
He could hear him chuckle and hit his ass again, aiming for _that_ _spot_ again. Frank hissed and screwed his eyes shut, willing the increasing pain away. It wasn’t _that_ bad. Frank would survive, it was just a fucking _ruler_ after all. He wasn’t giving in.  
  
Mr. Way hit him again, and again, and _again_. Frank’s eyes were becoming wet and he whined embarrassingly loudly with every blow, but he had not said a single number yet. He could feel himself become weak-willed, though, feeling like this was never going to stop, and Mr. Way’s strikes seemed to be getting more forceful every time.  
  
“You know, Frank,” Mr. Way said after a while. “I can keep doing this for _hours."_  
  
“Fucking- old creep,” Frank merely answered back, stopping just briefly when Mr. Way hit him once again. And again, on the exact same spot, and Frank just had had enough. “ _Fuck_. Fine, okay? Fucking fine. What number are we on?”  
  
Mr. Way hit his ass once again with a satisfied chuckle. “Now we have one.”  
  
“One?” Frank repeated in disbelief. “You just hit me like-”  
  
“And if you had complied from the beginning, we would’ve been almost done by now.” He brought the ruler down on Frank’s raw cheek, making him whine. “Count.”  
  
“Fu- Two,” Frank spat. “How much longer do you want to keep doing this? It’s a bit too inane for your brilliant brain, isn’t it?”  
  
“I was gonna go for twenty, but now it’s thirty.”  
  
“Thirty? What- you’re fucking crazy!”  
  
“Now it’s forty.” Frank gasped, ushering a ‘ _three_ ’ out quickly when he felt the wood on his ass again. “And I will add ten more for every time you misbehave. Are we clear?”  
  
“You-”  
  
“ _Are we clear, Frank_?”  
  
“Yes.”

* * *

 

Frank’s ass _hurt_. He didn’t remember feeling this abominable ever before, it stung and throbbed and was just really, really fucking bad. They had almost reached twenty-five. Fucking _twenty-five._ Barely half of what Frank was supposed to take. And he felt like he couldn’t, he really couldn’t, it hurt so bad. Instead of those firm, angry numbers he had been fighting so hard to spit out in the beginning of this, everything that now escaped his lips were dry sobs and words that somewhat sounded like “twenty-something”. Mr. Way was such a fucking asshole, Frank couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Yet he couldn’t do anything, there were tears in his eyes and his lip was probably bleeding from where he had bitten it really harshly. The pain was welcome, though – _everything_ that would distract him from the terrible sting on his ass was welcome.  
  
Mr. Way didn’t care Frank was close to crying. He didn’t care his ass was burning. He just kept delivering blow after blow, merciless and fucking __hard__.  
  
After Frank had stuttered out a broken “twenty-nine”, it was enough. He couldn’t take this anymore, not one single hit more. “Mr. Way,” he gasped out desperately. To his surprise, his teacher actually stopped hitting him with that fucking ruler and Frank let out a shivery breath.  
  
“Yes, Frank?” he asked calmly as if he expected Frank to ask about the homework or something equally irrelevant.  
  
“I- I __can’t__ -” Frank managed to breathe out. “No more, don’t hit me again. I can’t take this anymore, Mr. Way.”  
  
He hated how weak he sounded, how broken his voice was. And Mr. Way merely chuckled, his hand caressing Frank’s ass and Frank hissed loudly, pressing his eyes shut and wishing himself away.  
  
“You only have eleven more, Frank,” he said eventually. “Only eleven more hits on your little ass. God, I wish you could see how red it is. So vulnerable and red.”  
  
“You-” Frank bit back another insult, fearing it might earn him more strikes. “I can’t,” he decided instead. “It hurts. It hurts a lot, I can’t.”  
  
“I mean I _could_ stop, you know,” he considered as his hands continued to stroke over Frank’s throbbing skin. “But you don’t seem to have learned your lesson yet. Have you?”  
  
Frank’s face flushed an even darker shade of red and he groaned. He wasn’t going to humiliate himself like this, he wasn’t giving Mr. Way that satisfaction. So he just pressed his lips together remained silent, waiting for him to continue hitting him, waiting for it to finally be over.  
  
“Thought so,” he purred, and then the wood was against Frank’s skin again and Frank fucking cried out, his head thrown back and his breath hitched. This was even more horrible than before, for some reason, it hurt worse, much worse, and the tears were back in his eyes at an instant.  
  
“Aw, poor Frankie. Now you forgot to count, and we’ll have to start over again...” he said regretfully, but Frank could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
“N-No, don’t,” he started but couldn’t form a sentence without sounding like he was giving in. “I’ll count now, I...”  
  
Mr. Way hit him again, the pain eliciting another yell from Frank. “That’s one, Frankie,” Mr. Way counted for him patiently, quickly setting a pace. “Two. Three. Four.”  
  
Frank was thrashing, shaking his head. “No, no, _stop_! I- fuck. I’ve learned my lesson, okay? Get off me!”  
  
He could hear him giggle and it made his stomach boil with anger. Anger __and__ something else Frank just couldn’t assign right now, and he didn’t have time to think about it.  
  
“So… you’re telling me you give up? You agree that I’m the one in charge here, and you need to bow and follow my fucking rules, is that it, Frank?” he asked in an amused tone, making Frank shiver.  
  
“Fuck- yeah. Yes, you fucking win, okay? Now let me go.”  
  
Mr. Way tutted and Frank could feel the ruler on the skin of his ass again, he wasn’t hitting him with it, just stroking him in what one could consider a tender way, and although Frank would never admit it, the cool wood was actually feeling really good against his burning skin. “I want you to repeat that, but in an appropriate way. In a respectful way.”  
  
“Why? Isn’t it enough to… to see me like this? What else do you want from me?” Frank spat, hoping he would sound harsh rather than hurt and desperate.  
  
“I just told you. Do what I say, or we’re starting at one."  
  
Frank whined, screwing his eyes shut firmly as he fought with himself. Just this once, he promised himself, just this one time you will do what he says, and nobody will ever now about it. “Okay,” he whispered eventually. “I… I give up, Mr. Way. You win.”  
  
“Mhm, that sounds better. But where is my apology? You insulted me pretty bad… I mean, __'fucking fuckhead'__ isn’t really a creative insult, but still not a really nice thing to say to someone who you have to submit to. So?”  
  
“I’m not apologizing for-” Mr. Way brought the ruler down on his ass once more and Frank cried out, everything he had wanted to say disappearing from his mind. “Fine! I’m sorry, Mr. Way, I’m sorry I called you a fuckhead. I’m sorry I came into your classroom like this, I’m sorry I yelled at you, I’m sorry that I didn’t respect you. Just- just _stop_ , okay?”  
  
“That’s more like it. Good boy.” He actually sounded proud of Frank, or more like of what he had made out of Frank, but the way he purred the praise right into Frank’s ear, his lips grazing over Frank’s lobe… Frank _liked_ it. And he felt sick and angry at himself, but fuck, he had fucking liked hearing him like this. He suddenly became aware of the fact that that other thing in his stomach was pleasure, and that his cock was hard, Christ, was he hard. What the fuck? He wasn’t gay, and he sure as hell wasn’t into getting spanked and humiliated and hurt- but what the hell was his body doing to him now? “I’m almost convinced to put your punishment to an end… but something’s still missing, you know?”  
  
“What?” Frank gasped desperately. Mr. Way chuckled into his ear, making him shudder.  
  
“What’s the magic word, Frankie?” he began. “All that I’ve heard from you until now were raw demands like you think you can order me around. That’s not how it is. Beg me to stop, or I’ll give you _another_  forty.”  
  
“You’re getting satisfaction out of this, don’t you?” Frank snarled, ignoring his cock giving an interested twitch. “You’re getting off on this?”  
  
“That’s not what I asked you to say. I see how it is going to be.” Suddenly Mr. Way’s warm body was gone and Frank had only time to take a sharp breath before he could feel the ruler on his buzzing ass cheek anew, leaving a stinging pain on his skin that he could feel in his entire body. “We’re starting at one. Count.”  
  
Frank shook his head. “No, I- Please! Please, stop, _fuck_ -” He felt his dignity, or what was left of it, fade away and emitted another dry sob. “I can’t take more, I… _please_.”  
  
“Fascinating what a piece of wood can make out of your old bratty, ignorant self, huh? That’s what you were, am I right?” he taunted.  
  
“Yes,” Frank merely whispered. He would say anything to stop him from punishing him over and over by now. His sudden change had absolutely nothing to do with the way his cock was aching for Mr. Way to keep talking to him like he did, though.  
  
“Yes, _sir_ ,” he corrected him helpfully, a grin evident in his voice.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Frank repeated. He had never called a teacher “sir” before, he didn’t think, and it felt odd to him because saying that word meant he was respecting the person, which – usually – was not the case.  
  
“Good boy,” he said again. Maybe he was able to see how much Frank enjoyed hearing those words? He blushed furiously and tried to hide his face, but couldn’t succeed. “So you agree that you were being stupid?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Frank spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
“And you will never act like this again, am I right?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“And you would agree that I’m a good teacher, of course?” He chuckled.  
  
“Yes, sir.” The answer was coming almost automatically by now, Frank hated how easily his lips complied to what Mr. Way wanted him to say.  
  
“And you like my ass?”  
  
“I-” That was not what Frank had expected to be the next question, and he almost choked. He’d said so, hadn’t he? _"You think you’re oh so perfect with you stupid jokes and your stupid hair and your stupid tight pants and your stupid perfect ass."_ Fuck, he might have digressed a little, that so wasn’t what he had wanted to say. He was just so enraged earlier. Fuck.  
  
“Answer,” Mr. Way ordered coldly.  
  
“Y-yeah. Yes, sir.”  
  
“And this turns you on? Me putting you back in place?”  
  
Frank shook his head furiously. No way he was going to admit that, he wasn’t even sure of it __himself__. “No!”  
  
Mr. Way smacked his ass lightly, even the soft touch was enough to make Frank whine and shake. “Don’t lie to me. I heard your moans, Frank. And don’t think your boner is going unnoticed. Does this turn you on, or not?”  
  
“Mr. Way, you-”  
  
The ruler came down on Frank’s ass again, making him groan and thrash underneath his teacher. “Yes or no, Frank?”  
  
“Yes! Fuck, yes, Mr. Way, _please_ -”  
  
Suddenly a fist was wrapped around Frank’s dick, and Frank moaned before he could even consider stopping himself. He was rutting his hips to meet the strong touch, a touch he had needed so fucking badly even without being aware of it until now.  
  
“Tell me, Frankie,” Mr. Way said slowly, his calm voice barely audible over Frank’s loud gasps and moans of actual pleasure. “Have you ever been fucked in the ass?”  
  
Frank’s head was buzzing, way more intense than before, his palms were sweaty and his arms were aching really bad by now, just like his ass, but it didn’t matter. All he could hear was Mr. Way’s dirty voice and his heart pulsating in his ears, all he could feel was Mr. Way’s hand around his cock, his _teacher’s_ hand, who had just hurt him enough to almost make him cry like a baby, who he’d considered a (fucking handsome) ignorant asshole ever since he saw him first, and that same teacher who about ninety percent of all girls in his class wanted to fuck. That guy was pumping his cock, asking him about his sex life and practically indicating he was about to do just what he’d asked Frank about – he was going to fuck him. In the ass. And maybe it was because the pain was still coursing through Frank’s veins, pain and adrenaline, or maybe it were his teenage or hormones, or _whatever_. But Frank wanted it, he wanted it so bad it hurt to realize that Mr. Way’s cock wasn’t in his ass already. He wanted him to fuck him into this fucking desk, hard and deep and mercilessly, just as he had spanked him before.  
  
“No,” Frank uttered when his brain worked enough to actually let him speak again instead of allowing him nothing but thinking weird, twisted thoughts. “Never.”  
  
“Then this is going to hurt.” Frank’s accelerated heart almost stopped when he heard Mr. Way’s zipper being undone, his breath hitched and a moan slipped from his lips. “But you deserve nothing else, do you? You deserve feeling pain?”  
  
“Y-Yes, sir,” Frank heard himself whimper. It was kind of like an out-of-body experience, it seemed like Frank wasn’t capable of making his own decisions anymore, but would say whatever his teacher would want him to say. He’d do whatever Mr. Way wanted him to do. Frank also felt drunk, like all his senses were confused. He suddenly snapped back to reality and into his own hurting body when suddenly something was against his entrance, and he realized Mr. Way was using one hand to fucking hold him open, and that he could see his asshole right now. Frank shivered, he felt so exposed, but that feeling was gone in the next second when he became aware of that said “something” was Mr. Way’s _cock_. And he was pressing into him right now, and it fucking _hurt_.  
  
“Fuck!” Frank yelped, thrashing around until Mr. Way removed his hand from his shaft and pressed him down onto the desk firmly to hold him still. “You- fuck, _stop_! Stop, please!”  
  
“That’s right, use your words. What’s wrong, Frankie?” He actually stopped inside him, but it brought only little relief. Frank had no idea how big Mr. Way was, but god, he felt _huge_. He was about to split open, there was no way he was going to be able to just take his cock like this.  
  
“This- this is fucking painful, you-”  
  
“I know, I thought we had agreed that pain is what you deserve,” he remarked smugly, pressing further in.  
  
Frank cried out and shook his head. “Stop, please, please! Aren’t you- aren’t you supposed to… I don’t know, prep me or something? I can’t- you’re too big.”  
  
Mr. Way chuckled and pulled out, making Frank groan at the alleviation. “That was only my head, Frank. I thought you’d be able to take it.”  
  
“Only your head?” Okay, fuck, this was not going to work. Frank’s hole hurt and his brain told him that he was definitely not able to do this again, not to mention to take even more than just the tip, but his own cock, the fucking traitor, told him otherwise. And Frank might feel like a grown-up, but in this situation, all his prudence went out of the window and all he could think about was how much he wanted to try fitting his teacher’s cock inside of his ass again.  
  
“Yeah. Okay, I will give you my fingers first.” And that’s what he did, pushing something a lot thinner into his ass without hesitation. Frank could feel it was wet and slippery, probably lubed up with saliva. Mr. Way might be weird, but Frank doubted he would have lube at hand.  
  
He felt him intrude him deeper, gasps and groans escaping his throat, hungry for more, and it wasn’t long until Frank began rocking down onto his finger. “M-More,” he croaked. “ _Please_.”  
  
Another finger was penetrating his ass haphazardly. Frank could feel himself stretching around them, and it was weird and still kind of painful, but for some reason the hottest thing Frank had ever experienced. All the handjobs and blowjobs he had considered to be good were nothing compared to this, and he hadn’t even cum just yet. Mr. Way’s fingers were magical, moving inside of him just the right way. Suddenly he rubbed against something in Frank’s ass, and Frank fucking _lost_ it. He yelled out, a desperate “Fuck, Mr. Way” leaving his mouth, and all that his teacher did was… chuckle. Fucking bastard, he was enjoying to see his student like this way too much for Frank’s liking.  
  
“Right there, hm?” he asked, almost innocent.  
  
So that was Frank’s prostate. He had heard of that, of course he had, but he had always considered himself straight enough not to give in the urge to figure out what it would feel like to rub against it. Now he had found out that he was probably not as straight as he had thought, so it didn’t make a difference anyway, and fuck – that was good. That was so fucking good, good enough that Frank didn’t give a single shit anymore about that it was his asshole teacher touching him like this, or that they were in school still. He moaned like a fucking porn star, even to his own ears it sounded needy and wanton, and wrong in so many ways. But Frank didn’t care.  
  
“Yes,” he gasped, gyrating his hips and wiggling his ass. “Please, sir, don’t stop.”  
  
Mr. Way found that spot inside of Frank again and Frank rocked against his fingers, mumbling strings of profanities and who knows what else, he just needed more, so much more.  
  
“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Mr. Way announced as he pulled his digits out. “Are you ready for my cock?”  
  
Frank nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, _please_. Fuck me, shit.”  
  
The tip of his cock was pressed up against his entrance again in no time. This time Frank was ready, he held his breath and tried to relax to make it hurt less, but couldn’t stop himself from flinching away and clenching his ass when Mr. Way’s cock made its way further into him.  
  
“Shush. It’s gonna be okay in a minute, trust me.” Mr. Way’s voice was so soothing. Calm enough for Frank to actually want to believe what he was saying, but the pain kept getting worse and worse as if he was literally being ripped apart.  
  
“It… it hurts, sir,” he whispered in a choked voice. Mr. Way placed one hand on the small of Frank’s back and rubbed small circles into his skin. He kept murmuring he was going to be okay until Frank nodded and eventually relaxed around the intrusion successfully. He felt his teacher bottom out and both of his hands moved to grab at Frank’s hips, holding him steady.  
  
“Ready?” he asked.  
  
Frank shook his head. “N-No, wait. Please.”  
  
Mr. Way hummed and kept caressing Frank’s skin. As promised, the pain did actually start to ebb away after a while. Frank sniffed and gave a weak nod, hoping his teacher would understand, and he did.  
  
He pulled back a few inches and rocked his hips forward again. Frank’s whole body jolted and his skin rocked against the desk, a moan escaping his throat. Mr. Way repeated this movement a couple of times, each time adding force and speed to it, and in no time he was fucking Frank’s brains out.  
  
Frank was moaning and grunting, mewling and whining into the desk, his eyes were closed and his hands clenched into fists behind his back as he laid splayed out on his teacher’s desk and let him pound into him at a fast and rough pace. Mr. Way’s hands were placed on his ass to hold Frank open, watching his own cock slamming into his student’s virgin hole. Frank kept crying out his teacher’s name whenever he would touch that special spot inside of him. Mr. Way groaned from deep in his throat as he kept his pace up, and Frank could hear him mutter things under his breath.  
  
“God, Frank, I can’t believe nobody’s ever done this to you. Your ass is- fuck- your ass is fucking perfect.”  
  
“Harder, Mr. Way, harder,” Frank begged, oblivious to his words and just hoping this would never stop. He felt so used, so full, and it was heaven.  
  
“You’re so fucking tight. Holy __shit__ ,” he cursed quietly. Frank could feel him grab his hips again and Mr. Way began pounding into him even faster and somehow shifted a bit. His cock was slamming into Frank’s prostate now, making the younger yell in pleasure. His dick throbbed furiously, his release so close, yet he couldn’t cum like this. All he needed was a little friction on his cock, but since his hands were still bound behind his back, there was no way he could give himself that.  
  
“P-Please,” he began. Speaking turned out to be really hard with Mr. Way pounding into him and hitting his prostate so fucking good. “Sir, __touch__ me. Please, I...”  
  
“I am touching you, Frankie,” he remarked smugly. Frank didn’t even care about his arrogance and meekly shook his head frantically.  
  
“I- I mean… my dick. Please, I need to cum, Mr. Way, please make me cum.”  
  
He heard him chuckle again, his voice a lot deeper than usual, but in the next second, his teacher’s finger were around his cock again, pumping him quickly and demandingly.

Frank cried out and rocked his hips into his fist, feeling so close and preparing himself for what was probably going to be the best orgasm he had ever had. But suddenly Mr. Way’s fingers were gone and Frank ended up fucking the air, a confused sound escaping his throat.  
  
“Sir,” he uttered weakly. “Why...”

“I will make you cum,” he stated. “But only if you let me cum on your face. What do you say?”  
  
Frank nodded quickly and pressed himself back onto Mr. Way’s cock, wanting more friction on his body. “Yes, sir, just _please_ -”  
  
His hand was back around Frank’s throbbing cock, working him towards his long-awaited relief. Only ten seconds later, Frank was cumming into his fist hard, whining loudly and thrashing around as the pleasure ebbed through his body, making him even dizzier and more light headed than before. “Fuck, fuck, oh my god,” he mumbled incoherently. “Mr. Way, _shit_.”  
  
He could feel his teacher’s movements becoming erratic as he kept panting and groaning behind Frank. Unexpectedly he pulled out of his ass quickly, making Frank mewl at the sudden loss, then his hand was in Frank’s hair and yanking him up just to push him down onto the floor by his shoulders. Frank went without thinking about it and ended up kneeling in front of Mr. Way. He looked up to see his cock right above him, getting pumped furiously, its tip pointed towards Frank’s mouth. His teacher’s face was red and sweaty, he was biting his lip as strained moans slipped from his lips. Frank’s tired cock gave a twitch at the sight and he opened his mouth by instinct. That’s what the girls in the porn he liked to watch did most of the time when guys were about to cum on their faces, so he figured Mr. Way would enjoy it, too. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth as his teacher’s noises grew more desperate and needy, and suddenly Frank wanted to taste him _so_ bad. He wanted to feel his cum on his tongue and swallow it all down to be the good boy Mr. Way wanted him to be, he wanted to make up for his terrible behavior.  
  
“Better fucking close your eyes-” Mr. Way breathed out. Frank barely had time to follow his orders before he could hear him groan especially loudly, and then something hot and sticky landed on his cheek. And his chin and his eyebrow, Frank opened his mouth wider to be able to catch some of it. The next spurt landed on Frank’s nose and then, finally, he could feel a thick drop on his lip, and his tongue.  
  
“God, you look so fucking hot. Stay just like that. Don’t move,” he could hear Mr. Way moan out. He opened his eyes quickly, his mouth still open and the unfamiliar taste slowly spreading over his tongue. It was bitter and not what he had expected at all, but it was good. He wanted more.  
  
He watched as Mr. Way got a phone out of the pants he had never taken off and realized he was about to take a picture of him like this. Frank panicked but Mr. Way just shook his head with a fond smile, and before Frank could even close his mouth he had already snapped a photo.  
  
“Okay, now swallow. And suck my cock clean, little whore, you want it all, don’t you?”  
  
Frank nodded and closed his mouth with a sigh, then finally swallowed his teacher’s cum. Hesitantly he opened his mouth again when Mr. Way was nudging his wet tip against his lips. Frank took his slowly softening member into his mouth and sucked him dry, his tongue licking over the slit to gather it all. He saw Mr. Way take another picture of him with his dick in his mouth. It made him feel exposed and used, but to his own surprise, he liked it. With a smirk, he pulled off gently and looked up at his teacher expectantly.  
  
"Definitely gonna use that later." Mr. Way stuffed his phone back in his pocket and tucked himself back in his pants with a groan. “Okay, I will untie you now, but only if you are a good boy, okay? No attacking your teacher, no running away and telling _lies_ about him raping you. Do you understand?” he asked him, staring down at him with an intense gaze that made Frank’s stomach tingle.  
  
He nodded and hurried to answer. “Yes, Mr. Way.”  
  
“That means you won’t tell your parents,” he continued strictly. “Or the police. Or your friends. Or another teacher, or a stranger you just met. Nobody. Don’t even write it down somewhere. It’ll be our secret. If you don’t tell anybody, I will keep the photos I just took to myself. But if you do, these photos will go public. And trust me, you look more than consenting in them. You look like the hungry little whore you really are, Frank. You wouldn’t want your mom to see that, hm? Your dad?”  
  
“No, sir,” Frank said in hushed tones, hoping he would sound sincere. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”  
  
“You better don’t.” Mr. Way pulled him up by his shirt and spun him around so quickly Frank felt dizzy again. Then he felt him loosen the tie around his wrists. The blood shot back into his hands and he flexed his fingers gratefully, groaning at the feeling.  
  
“Here.” He handed him the tie and a tissue so he could wipe the cum off his face, then went over to the door to unlock it. “Remember, _nobody_. Okay?”  
  
“Nobody,” Frank repeated as he pulled his pants up. He suddenly felt weirdly empty looking into his teacher's almost emotionless face. Silently, and with a heavy heart, he got dressed and went over to his bag that had fallen to the floor when Mr. Way had tackled Frank. He grabbed it and looked up at Mr. Way insecurely, watching him walk back to his desk to gather his own bag for a moment with his bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
“What?” Mr. Way barked. He had thrown his bag over his shoulder and went back to the door when Frank merely shrugged.  
  
“Mr. Way, wait,” Frank suddenly burst out. His teacher turned around and eyed Frank in surprise, but the student could sense impatience in his face.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You...” Frank started, stepping closer. He didn’t know what he wanted to say, just anything that would make the awful empty feeling inside of him go away. His ass hurt when he moved, his cheeks but also _inside_. He hissed quietly. “You… just took my virginity.”  
  
Mr. Way nodded. “I know. Do you expect me to thank you?”  
  
“No, I-I...” Frank found himself at a loss for words. He looked at Mr. Way beggingly, hoping he would understand. But he either didn’t want to, or just _really_ didn’t know what Frank wanted because he just kept staring at him with a frown, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
“Frank, I want to go home now. Say what you have to say.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Frank shuffled closer insecurely. “Just… uh. Kiss me? I d-don’t know, I feel weird. I- I need… affection. Please.”  
  
Mr. Way chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. “Frank, you do realize that this wasn’t about… love or anything, right? I fucked you because you deserved it. And because you’re kinda hot.”  
  
Frank gulped but forced himself to smile and nod. “Yes, I know. Just… I feel weird. Please, sir? I need to feel… something.”  
  
“Aw, you’re adorable. It’s funny to see all you needed was a good fuck to come to your senses, kid.” Mr. Way placed a hand on the back of Frank’s neck and pulled him up to kiss him softly. Frank mewled and reciprocated quickly, his own hands coming up to stroke Mr. Way’s shoulders hesitantly. He darted his tongue out to meet Mr. Way’s, and for a while they remained like this, moving slowly. It was short and nowhere near as passionate as the sex they had just had, but enough for the moment. Mr. Way was pulling away short after and gave Frank a weird smile before continuing to head for the door.  
  
“Is… is this going to happen again?” Frank asked breathlessly, forcing the words out quickly before Mr. Way could open the door.  
  
“If you're a bad boy again, Frankie,” his teacher answered after a couple of seconds. He turned around to give Frank a smirk that made his knees go weak, and Frank could only nod and stutter out a quick “Thank you.” before Mr. Way left.  
  
Frank followed Mr. Way out of the classroom a couple of minutes later after having caught his breath and went down the corridor on shaky legs. His head was a mess, lots of endless questions were spinning around in it, doubts and assumptions. And memories that kept making him horny. Horny and embarrassed, but for some reason, Frank was okay with both. He wasn’t even worried about those pictures Mr. Way had taken of him, he knew he wouldn’t use them against Frank unless Frank messed up. Which he promised himself he wouldn’t.

* * *

 

When Frank was lying in bed late at night, he deliberately set his alarm clock an hour later to make sure he would _not_ be on time tomorrow. And then, maybe he would act up a little, he sure as hell didn’t have a problem with that, and maybe he would just generally be a bigger douche than he usually was. And then, if he was really lucky, Mr. Way would punish him again. Maybe he would be so angry at Frank that he would just grab him after his lesson when all the other students had left already, yank his pants down and fuck him against the nearest wall. Or on the floor, or his desk again, Frank really wasn’t picky when it came to that. He trailed off imagining himself in front of Mr. Way again, kneeling, begging for his cock in his mouth. Begging for another spanking.  
  
His hand found its way to his cock within the next minute, pumping himself roughly, kind of like Mr. Way had done, imagining it would be him. He came a few minutes later with a finger in his sore ass and Mr. Way’s name on his lips, and the desperate need to see him again the next day to make his fantasies come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for mychemicallyromance


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard was confused. His class was silently doing the work he had given them a couple of minutes ago, their eyes focused on the paper on their desks, pens scribbling words down. It was quiet, way too quiet, and that’s how he knew something was wrong. And of course he _had_ become aware of what it was straight away, although he had been lying to himself the last couple of minutes, pretending not to have noticed Frank’s absence right from the very first minute the students had piled into the classroom.  
  
Frank wasn’t here, and the lesson had started thirteen minutes ago.  
  
He wasn’t proud of what he had done yesterday. He knew there wasn’t anything that could justify his actions, but something inside him had just flipped when Frank’s insults kept coming and coming, like a word vomit he wanted his teacher to choke on. Gerard had sensed hatred in them, aggression and fury, but also – and that had caused his reaction – arrogance. Frank Iero was probably the most arrogant and annoying student Gerard had ever had the pleasure to teach. Honestly, he didn’t mind a little attitude, it’s what made his lessons fun and the reason teaching this quiet class today was weird, somehow. But Frank had taken it too far. Way too far. He had needed to be shown that being a brat wouldn’t get him far in life, that he needed to submit to certain people. Like a teacher. Frank should be able to _respect_ a teacher. That’s all Gerard had wanted and, as it had seemed to him, what he had managed to achieve.  
  
Gerard had felt so pleased with himself when he had smug little Frank tied up on his desk, the desk he was sitting at right now, _fuck_. His ass had been so red, blood pulsating hotly beneath his soft skin. Then he’d felt even better when he had made an effort to be really cold to him when Frank had almost begged him to kiss him, begged him to show some sort of affection because Gerard had just taken the poor kid’s virginity – Frank’s eyes had been so big and hurt, so needy. And Gerard had almost burst with pride of himself when he had been lying in bed that night, scrolling through the pictures he had taken of Frank. He was on his knees in front of him, with his mouth open and cum literally everywhere, tongue darting out as if he was hoping there would be more for him. But of course Frank wouldn’t get any more, he was way too spoiled anyway. Maybe it had been a mistake to tell him he would, in fact, get more of this treatment if he misbehaved again. Maybe that was why he was missing now. Gerard groaned quietly thinking about that Frank would only cause even more trouble, now that he knew what Gerard had in store for him if he needed to be punished. Sure, spanking and fucking Frank had been a pleasure – especially fucking him. That boy’s tight ass was heaven to Gerard’s cock – but it was a dangerous treat. Gerard knew he couldn’t risk doing it again. Not soon, anyway. All he had wanted was Frank to become a better person…  
  
With a frown he looked up at the door that was stilled closed, the room still mercilessly quiet. Gerard started feeling sick as he checked his watch – it was already seventeen minutes since the lesson had begun. Frank wouldn’t need to be _that_ late to get punished, he knew that. So why wasn’t he here yet? Was he actually sick, or just testing his limits really hard?  
Or what if Frank had stayed home because of what had happened yesterday? Gerard gulped and bit his lip harshly, feeling even sicker as he allowed himself to follow that train of thoughts. What if he had scared Frank, taken things too far? What if Frank had only pretended to like it so Gerard would believe everything was fine, and he had informed his parents and the police right after the act? He had enough proof – there were probably still some sort of traces of his teacher’s cum on his body, and he had fucking bad bruises on his ass. Also, Gerard had taken pictures of him – what was supposed to be (other than Gerard’s jerk off material) attempted blackmail to make sure Frank would keep his mouth shut could quickly turn into the heaviest evidence against Gerard. And Frank wasn’t stupid, Gerard knew that much.  
  
_Calm down_ , _Gee_ , he told himself as he noticed his breathing was faster and his palms began to sweat. _The kid liked it. You saw that he wasn’t just pretending it, he was really into it. And besides, if he had gone to the police, you wouldn’t be sitting at this desk at this very moment…_  
  
A knock on the door made Gerard jump and stiffen in his chair. That was the police, Gerard was a hundred percent sure. It couldn’t be Frank. Frank wouldn’t have knocked, he never did. Frank was probably at home right now, crying as his mother was hugging him tightly, trying to soothe her son as he endured the aftermaths of getting _raped_. By his teacher. Raped and spanked and tied and then he had cum all over his face. And Frank wasn’t even eighteen, right? Shit, Frank was underage. Shit, this was bad.  
  
“Somebody has knocked, sir,” a student told him helpfully. He looked at the boy and saw nothing but friendliness, and nodded. That boy liked him. Most of his students did. And in only a minute, they all would judge him so bad. They would think he was a creep, a disgusting old creep who couldn’t get somebody his age to sleep with him, so he had to force one of his students to help him get off. Fuck, that was nasty, even to Gerard’s own ears. But it was true, in a way. Not that he couldn’t get laid if he wanted to, he’d only had done this to Frank because he had _deserved_ it. Nobody would be interested in why he had done it, though.  
  
“Y-Yeah, thank you,” Gerard answered a little hoarsely. _Never again,_ he promised himself. _No matter who this is, you will never touch a student like this again. Ever._  
  
The person in front of the door knocked again, this time more urgently than the first time. Gerard cleared his throat. “Come in,” he called, his whole body trembling as he cast his eyes down. _Fuck. Fuck, this is it, I’m going to rot in prison._  
  
The door was opened a few seconds later and somebody entered the room hurriedly. Gerard could hear an accelerated breathing, like that somebody was panting, which maybe was a bit unlikely for a policeman, yet he didn’t dare look up just yet.  
  
“Mr. Way,” a familiar voice coughed. It didn’t belong to a policeman. Gerard could feel his entire body relax at the massive relief. He finally looked up to see Frank with a reddened face and a worried expression, and suddenly he wasn’t feeling that relieved anymore.  
  
“Frank, what-”  
  
“Please, I… I think somebody took my bag! I was a little late again and just had to go to the bathroom before going to class, so I put my bag in the hallway, but when I came back it… it was gone!” He sounded so distressed, his hand raking through his hair nervously as his eyes were begging his teacher for help. Gerard noticed he wasn’t even looking at his friends like he usually did, didn’t try to communicate to make sure they noticed him and were aware of the fact how much attention he was getting at the moment. His gaze was fixated on him, and before Gerard knew what he was doing, he had already stood up from behind his desk and was walking towards Frank.  
  
“Okay, don’t worry, Frank. I’m sure your bag will turn up again… What was in the bag?”  
  
“ _Everything_ ,” Frank whined desperately. “My wallet… my ID and my money! Also my phone, and my food, and well, my school stuff. Help me?”  
  
Gerard found himself nodding as he had reached Frank, one of his hands placed reassuringly on his student’s shoulder. He looked behind himself to find the whole class worriedly, and kind of confused, looking at him and Frank.  
  
“Should I go help Frank?” one of the students Gerard recognized as Frank’s best friend offered with a raised hand. “I’m sure it’ll be _somewhere_.”  
“I’m sure of that, too,” Gerard said, but shook his head. “No, all of you will keep working on the tasks I gave you, and I will go with Frank.”  
  
“You- you would do that?” Frank asked in disbelief, beaming up at Gerard.  
  
His friends must be worrying about his condition, Gerard was sure. Usually Frank would have probably kicked him, or spat in his face, or something like that, if Gerard had offered his help and denied him spending time with his friends. But now he seemed genuinely happy – and a little smug again, because he was getting all of Gerard’s attention. Therefore he decided to show him not that much affection would be best, so he turned away, facing the class.  
  
“I don’t want anybody to be loud or annoy the other students in any way. Patrick, you’re responsible for your classmate’s behaviors. We’ll be back in a couple of minutes, I hope.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Patrick agreed proudly, a smile on his round face. “I will keep those monsters tame.”  
  
“Shut up, loser,” somebody said mockingly. Patrick’s face turned red, but Gerard interrupted before anybody could say anything else.  
  
“Everybody shut up,” he merely answered. “Do your tasks. Come on, Frank, let’s find that bag of yours.”  
  
Frank nodded, opened the door and off he was, leaving Gerard no choice but to hurry after him. He sped up his steps to keep up with his student’s pace. “Frank, where exactly did you see your bag last?”  
  
“In the bathroom,” Frank answered in a weird tone. When Gerard looked at him, he had an odd smirk on his lips, and suddenly he began to question what he had claimed.  
  
“Wait, didn’t you say you left it in the hallway-”  
  
“I did,” Frank agreed. “But we should check the bathroom first.”  
  
“Why the hell-”  
  
“Please, Mr. Way,” Frank said in that submissive voice Gerard loved to hear so much, so he just shrugged and nodded, muttering some sort of agreement under his breath. He had a bad feeling about this – sure, he still was relieved that the police wasn’t after him, apparently. And Frank had come late on purpose, he was sure of that, which meant he actually _had_ enjoyed his punishment. And of course, he wanted more, he’d even said so yesterday. Gerard shivered thinking about what Frank could have in mind, leading him away from the rest of the class into an empty bathroom. It looked like he was about to do just that, and then... Fuck. Gerard couldn’t do anything with him, surely Frank must know that. The whole act had been really risky yesterday already, when the entire school had been empty. Now, it was filled with students and teachers that – presumably – were in their classrooms right now, but there still was the chance of people having a free period, or what if somebody just had to use the bathroom? Frank couldn’t be naive enough to believe his teacher would let himself be seduced now. Gerard had promised himself not to touch Frank, or any other student, in any inappropriate way ever again. And especially not in a situation like this. He could just hope Frank was actually just needing his help to look for his precious bag. By the pleased and excited look on his face, that was not the case, though.  
  
“You know your friends probably think you’ve been brainwashed or something, right?” he said to somehow start a conversation. “I mean, the way you looked at me, and you even said ‘please’. You’ll have to explain yourself later.”  
  
Frank shook his head. “Ugh, don’t worry about it, sir. I mean, you have trained me well, right?” he looked up at Gerard with his bottom lip between his teeth and that look in his eyes, and fuck, Gerard had to look away and clear his throat as his cock twitched in his pants. “I’ll just tell the others I was _really_ worried about my belongings.”  
  
Gerard cocked an eyebrow. “So that’s a lie then?”  
  
Frank nodded with a smirk. Gerard sighed and looked at Frank critically. “Kid, I know what you’re trying to do. Your bag was not actually stolen, was it?”  
  
“I… we’re here.” Frank was pointing at one of the bathrooms they had finally reached. A big _Out of Order_ sign was attached to the door, making Gerard wonder how much time Frank had invested in coming up and carrying out his plan, because the sign did actually look real. “Shall we?”  
  
Frank entered the room without waiting for Gerard’s answer, so Gerard sighed and shook his head in disbelief as he followed Frank. He wasn’t actually about to let his student do this, was he? Gerard was an idiot. But even idiots had their needs, and the way Frank kept (probably purposefully) swaying his hips as Gerard was walking behind him definitely made Gerard want to meet his needs. His cock seemed to agree.  
  
The bag Gerard immediately identified as Frank’s was lying carelessly near the sinks, but Gerard considered not commenting on it would be the best thing to do. The room seemed to be empty, yet Gerard couldn’t help but look around as if he hoped to find somebody, just to have an excuse as to why he _wouldn’t_ do anything with Frank now. There was nobody though, nobody but Frank and Gerard. His eyes landed on his student eventually and he gulped seeing the want in his face. And then he realized Frank was getting undressed, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt as he kept his eyes on Gerard hungrily, his tie already on the floor by his shoes.  
  
“Frank, no,” Gerard said firmly. Frank was standing a couple of feet away from him so Gerard took a step closer, reaching out to remove Frank’s hands from his shirt. The space between the already opened buttons revealed smooth skin Gerard had never seen before. He needed a second to force his eyes off – fuck, he wanted to feel his student’s body so badly – and looked at Frank’s shit-eating grin.  
  
“Like what you see?” Frank asked as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and let it slip onto the floor carelessly behind himself.  
  
“Frank, stop this right now.” Gerard’s voice was shaking, his cock growing in his tight pants – seriously, why hadn’t he bought pants that are a little wider and would cover up his boner? “We can’t. Not now, not here, not _ever_. Yesterday was a one-time thing.”  
  
His student’s face fell and he looked at him doubtfully. “B-but, you said-”  
  
“I know what I said. But I’ve been thinking, and it’s too perilous. Now put your shirt back on and take that bag, I’m going back and I expect you to follow me.” He nodded to himself, satisfied with that and turned around to head for the door.  
  
“S-Sir, no,” Frank mewled behind him. Then Gerard heard the noise of clothes shifting and something dull hitting the floor, curiosity urging him to turn around. And there was Frank kneeling on the bathroom floor, with his hands reaching out for him desperately, making grabby-hands at his teacher. His face was so fucking desperate, his eyes begging for Gerard to come back. And shit, he looked good like this. On the bathroom floor, half-naked, on his _knees_ for Gerard. Christ, that boy.  
  
“Frank, what do you expect me to-”  
  
“Nothing, sir, just please don’t l-leave,” Frank pleaded. “I… I prepared everything so well. Please, don’t just go now. Please. I need you, I just…”  
  
“You don’t know what you’re doing,” Gerard decided. He turned around again and grabbed the doorknob, ready to open it, but an especially desperate noise behind him made him sigh and turn around. He slumped against the bathroom door and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at Frank with a stern expression. “Look. I’ll explain this to you, please just don’t take this the wrong way, okay?” He forced his eyes away from the obvious bulge in Frank’s pants and focused on his face. Which didn’t make it easier to form coherent words, because that look on his face was basically the fucking definition of sex, but Gerard needed to do this. For the sake of his own peace, but also for Frank, so he would just hopefully be able to get over what Gerard had done, and get on with his life. “What I did yesterday was wrong-”  
  
“No, don’t say that.”  
  
“Let me talk,” Gerard said maybe a bit too harsh. He watched Frank wince slightly, but then he nodded, bowing his head a little. Oh god, he was doing the super submissive thing again, and Gerard was such a sucker for that, shit. “Okay. So… what I did was wrong. I shouldn’t have done it, really. I’m not saying I regret it, but I _should_ , and so should you. Frank, you- fuck, you could’ve locked me up in prison by now, you know? You’re underage. You’re my student. This shit is illegal, and although I still agree that you did need a punishment for your attitude, I now think that I should’ve found another way. So please stop this, okay? This cannot happen again. Do you understand that?”  
  
“I do, sir.”  
  
Gerard sighed in relief and straightened up a bit. “Good. Now, get up, okay? This still _needs_ to stay our secret. Let’s get back to class before they start to worry...”  
  
“I only said that I understand your point of view,” Frank said slowly. When Gerard looked at him, there was a seemingly innocent, but actually really daring look at his face. “That doesn’t mean I agree.”  
  
“Frank-”  
  
Gerard watched in awe as the boy let himself drop down on his hands and knees, and then he gulped as Frank started crawling towards him, head up so he could watch his teacher. Shit. Gerard felt his pants getting even tighter as he saw Frank in this submissive position, and he just came closer bit by bit, and suddenly he was right by his feet, his fists clinging to the material of his pants.  
  
“I want you to take me, Mr. Way,” Frank purred as his hands slowly made their way up his teacher’s legs. Gerard shivered and shook his head, but could only groan instead of responding because Frank was now palming his dick through his pants gingerly. The touch felt hesitant, like he wasn’t sure how to convince Gerard and what to do next, and yet determined to get what he wanted as he began to knead and rub his hardening cock. “I’m yours. I wanna be your slut, sir, please? You… you’ve shown me how fucking good it feels to be dominated, and I need you to do it again. Please, Mr. Way.”  
  
“Frank, stop this,” he gasped out hoarsely. “We can’t-”  
  
“Don’t I need to be punished for oversleeping again?” Frank pressed, looking up at his teacher hungrily. “I… I even did it on purpose, sir, I’ve been really bad.”  
  
“That’s not how it works, Frank,” Gerard told him briefly as he fought to keep his self-control. “You can’t just tell me to punish you, it’s me who decides if-”  
  
“So you’re willing to do it?” Frank beamed. His hands wandered up to his teacher’s belt and started unbuckling it shakily. Gerard hurried to push them away, not wanting to take this any further, but his grip around Frank’s wrists wasn’t really strong. Maybe he _did_ want this. His cock was straining against the insides of his boxers, and the sight of Frank like this definitely turned him on. Yet he knew he couldn’t. And he wouldn’t.  
  
“No,” he said firmly as he ushered Frank’s hands away. “Frank, stop it. This has gone too far, even you should be able to see that.”  
  
“Mr. Way, I’m _begging_ you,” Frank exhaled weakly. His hands were resting on Gerard’s legs still, clutching his pants. Gerard had avoided looking directly at Frank until now, but there was something in his voice that made it impossible to not look any longer. When he met Frank’s eyes, they were big and he seemed close to tears, his bottom lip was even trembling a bit. “I- I’ve been trying really hard to get you here. I want this so much, _please_. And I know you want it, too. I couldn’t handle it if you refused me now, sir. I just...”  
  
Gerard sighed, one hand finding its way into Frank’s hair to caress him without his consent. If they were not in school, he wouldn’t have hesitated a second. If Frank wasn’t his student – and if he was eighteen – Gerard would’ve been convinced long ago. His cock was throbbing almost painfully, and the way Frank moaned and leaned into his touch with his eyes closed appreciatively… all of this made him want to ignore his responsibilities, duties and resulting dangers and just give in to what the boy wanted from him. He seemed to be a natural submissive, offering Gerard his body like this, begging him to be able to touch him. And he looked damn pretty pleading, too. Gerard would have to work on some things, of course. Frank was way too pushy and persistent, and also he had lied to him. Gerard certainly wouldn’t put up with such behavior. But then – what was he even _thinking_? Frank was _seventeen_. Gerard had turned thirty-one this year. Fuck, why was life so fucking hard sometimes?

“Sir, please,” Frank continued after Gerard had stayed silent for a minute. “I know you want it. You’ve already done it yesterday, so why not now? I won’t tell anyone, I _swear_. It’ll be our secret, just like you said. Okay?”  
  
“Frank, I don’t know about this. We shouldn’t even be talking about something like this, especially not here...”  
  
“Then let’s meet after school,” Frank suggested promptly, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. “Wherever you want. Let me… let me buy you coffee or something, okay? You- you like coffee, don’t you?”  
  
Gerard nodded. “I do. But-”  
  
“We can talk about everything having a cup of coffee. Please? So now we can focus on… something else.” Frank’s hand was cupping Gerard again softly, massaging the bulge in his pants. For some reason, Gerard didn’t bother stopping him – his hand was resting on his student’s head so comfortably.  
  
“We really should be getting back, Frank. The lesson will be over soon, and then- oh god, what if somebody comes in here?”  
  
Frank shook his head. “This bathroom is out of order, remember? And you're leaning against the door. Besides, you’re just helping me look for my bag. I did my job well acting like I was all desperate getting it back, didn’t I? We’ll be fine.” He moved up and closer to Gerard’s crotch until his lips were planting gentle kisses to the area of Gerard’s pants that covered his boner. He bucked up into the touch involuntarily, somehow encouraging Frank to keep going by stroking his hair, and then Frank was unbuckling his pants again and pulling them down slowly. Gerard groaned meekly in protest, but Frank kept going with a winning smirk until they were stuck halfway down his thighs. His hands started caressing the bared skin of his legs immediately, lips ghosting over Gerard’s thighs, making him moan softly. He planted wet kisses on every inch of skin he could reach before making his way up to his teacher’s cock again, gently letting his fingers slip under the waistband of his underwear and starting to pull them down.  
  
“Frank-” Gerard protested, but he could hear how weak-willed he sounded. Frank looked up at him with such a wanton expression in his eyes, as if he was hungry for his teacher’s cock.  
  
“May I suck your cock, Mr. Way?” Frank asked sweetly, steadily driving him insane with that innocent smile on his pink lips. “Please?”  
  
He revealed Gerard’s cock to the cold bathroom air, making him gasp quietly. Frank also gasped when he saw how hard he had gotten him already; his dick was red and when Gerard looked down, he could see pre-cum pooling at his tip.  
  
“Please, sir,” Frank continued when Gerard couldn’t bring himself to say ‘yes’ _or_ ‘no’. “I… I’ve never done this before, though. You will have to teach me how to make you feel good. I want your cock to be the first to fuck my mouth.”  
  
“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Gerard groaned. He so wasn’t able to withstand this boy any longer, and found himself nodding hurriedly. “Suck me, fuck, go on.”  
  
Frank grinned like Christmas had come early. “Thank you, Mr. Way.” And then his lips were around Gerard’s cock for the second time. Yesterday it had felt so damn good, the way Frank had enveloped his head after Gerard had cum all over his face, sucking him clean. But now, as he had worked Gerard up for probably ten minutes already, feeling his hot mouth around his cock was a pure bliss. Gerard moaned, his fingers tightening in Frank’s hair immediately as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Shit, Frank was so warm and wet, his mouth so eager to take as much of Gerard in as possible. One hand was wrapped around the base of Gerard’s shaft, the other one was placed on his left thigh as he sunk further down. Knowing this was the first blowjob Frank had ever given somehow made the whole thing even better, because Gerard knew it was him who Frank made feel this way for the very first time. It was _his_ taste he was confronted with first, _his_ pre-cum leaking into his mouth.  
  
He forced himself to open his eyes to watch Frank sink down on his cock – he certainly didn’t want to miss out on it. The boy’s eyes were closed and he could feel his short breathing on his dick, his hand tightening a bit as he lowered himself further and further. So now Gerard was taking his oral virginity too, if you could call it that. Fuck.  
  
Frank suddenly started choking when a little more than half of Gerard’s cock was in his mouth, yet he remained in the same spot bravely, blinking widely when tears started forming in the corner of his eyes.  
  
“Easy, Frank,” Gerard muttered, stroking through his hair soothingly. “You’re doing so good. Such a good boy.”  
  
Frank moaned around his cock and took a deep breath through his nose before taking in yet another inch. He then pulled off all the way, panting, looking up at Gerard doubtfully. “Was that okay?” he asked, gasping for breath.  
  
“Yeah, it was great, Frankie. Maybe try taking in a little less if too much makes you gag? It already feels really fucking good if you just take my head in, you don’t need to worry about deepthroating just yet.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” he whispered before parting his lips again and sucking Gerard’s tip into his mouth. He started nibbling on it gently and Gerard moaned, words of appreciation falling from his lips.  
  
“Use your tongue,” he guided him breathlessly. “That will make it even better.”  
  
Frank nodded as best as he could and gingerly licked over Gerard’s slit, digging in lightly. Gerard bit his lip to maintain a deep moan, succeeding just barely. “Yeah, shit, just like that.”  
  
Slowly Frank began to gain more confidence in his actions and let his teacher’s cock slide further into his mouth again. The hand he had placed on his shaft started pumping him, his other hand came to massage his balls gently.  
  
“You’re doing so good, Frankie,” Gerard told him with another loud groan. “Feels so fucking good.”  
  
The mewling noises Frank started to emit almost permanently made it easier for Gerard to slip back into his dominant role Frank had liked so much, apparently. He tugged on his hair a little rougher and forced his hips against his student’s mouth so his cock bored into him deeper, making him gag again.  
  
Frank gave up control immediately. His mouth went slack and his throat relaxed as he readily looked up at Gerard through his eyelashes. Gerard built a faster pace and deepened his movements so Frank was forced to take him in yet a little further with every thrust.  
  
“Hollow your cheeks,” he instructed him. Conveniently he was feeling quite close already, the warmth pooling in his lower stomach and his nerves starting to feel pleasantly warm and tingly. “Arms behind your back. Fuck, you’re so hot, Frank.”  
  
Frank complied right away, the added friction causing Gerard to moan and speed up even more. Frank looked so innocent down on his knees, so fucking submissive with his hands behind his back and his mouth opened widely for his teacher’s cock. Holy shit.  
  
Gerard began to stutter in his movements, his breath hitched in his throat as his cock kept intruding his student’s sloppy mouth, almost pushing deep enough to let it slip into his throat. He wasn’t going to make him take it all though, not now. Frank had repeatedly gagged from this much of his cock alone, so he wasn’t going to push him too much.  
  
“Look at me,” Gerard ordered, watching with a smirk when Frank’s closed eyes snapped open and met his teacher’s wantonly. “I’m going to cum in your mouth, Frankie. And you will be a good boy and swallow it all, am I right? You wanna be good for me?”  
  
Frank hummed in agreement, his cheeks tightening yet a little more. One of Gerard’s hands came down to caress his cheek to feel his own cock fucking Frank’s mouth, shit, that was a huge turn on. He bit down on his tongue forcefully as he felt himself close to releasing, afraid he might be too loud otherwise so somebody walking by would be able to hear. He started fucking Frank’s mouth faster, pressing his eyes shut and moaning despite his efforts to stay silent, and then the orgasm hit him. Gerard was taken aback by the intensity just like yesterday, his entire body tensing for a second before he reached his high with one last thrust into Frank’s hot mouth. He could feel his cum shoot out of his dick right into Frank’s throat, and a smirk he wasn’t exactly proud of played on his lips when he watched the boy cough and gag from it.  
  
He released Frank’s hair and the boy pulled of gasping for breath, cum running down the corner of his mouth. Gerard moaned again seeing Frank looking up at him like this. His lips were wet from his own spit, his dark eyes and wanton and teared up, begging Gerard for approval, his hair was tousled wildly. The hand cupping his student’s cheek trailed further down to his chin, gathering the drop of cum there and guiding it into his mouth.  
  
“All of it,” he reminded him. Frank’s flustered face went even darker and he nodded quickly, then sucking Gerard’s thumb into his mouth and swirling his tongue over it until it was clean. “Good boy,” he praised him as he slowly came down from his high. “What a perfect little whore you are.”  
  
“Your whore, sir,” Frank agreed. Gerard groaned when he heard his voice, and he felt like he was getting horny all over again, shit. It was a little strained and scratchy so it became pretty evident what he’d been doing. “Can I jerk off now?”  
  
Gerard grinned and raised a brow as he pulled his boxers and pants up quickly, not saying anything at all. It took Frank a couple of seconds to notice what Gerard was waiting for, but when his mistake had occurred to him, he added a hurried “ _Please_ , Mr. Way” and Gerard nodded.  
  
“You can. But I want you to stand up first.”  
  
“Okay.” Frank stumbled to his feet quickly, eyes locked with Gerard. With one quick movement Gerard grabbed Frank by the shoulders and spun the both of them around so Frank’s back was against the door. He placed his hands on the door, one on either side of Frank’s head, wanting him to feel contracted and helpless, knowing he’d like it from what Frank had said and done so far.  
  
“What are you waiting for?” Gerard asked him with a grin. Frank stuttered something under his breath and got his stone hard cock out of his slacks in a matter of seconds, not breaking eye contact with his teacher once. He started pumping himself furiously, his hand so fast it was blurry. Gerard watched his student turn into a panting mess right in front of his eyes as he jacked off unrestrainedly, moaning and twitching a little more each second.  
  
“You gonna cum, Frank?” Gerard heard himself whisper raucously in Frank’s ear. The boy nodded desperately, whining even louder and moving his hand at what felt like light speed. Gerard chuckled. “You need to be quiet, or people will hear us. Try not to sound like a needy little slut, will you?”  
  
Frank groaned and bucked his hips up, his head lolling back and hitting the concrete door. “Make me,” he panted, looking his teacher dead in the eye. Gerard growled as he felt the adrenaline being pumped through his veins more powerfully at Frank’s recalcitrance. He rushed forwards, pressing his lips against Frank’s wet ones and kissed him roughly, his tongue slipping into his mouth immediately. Frank moaned from deep in his throat and let his tongue be dominated by Gerard’s as he kissed back eagerly, the hand he wasn’t using at the moment clutching to his teacher’s hair. Gerard felt him tugging and pulling, urging him closer, wanting more and more. God, this was hot, their kiss was heated and dirty, now and then interrupted when either of them had to catch their breath. Gerard took Frank’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down on it lightly, but the feeling was enough to send Frank over the edge.  
  
Frank thrashed his head back, his body shaking. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Mr. Way, shit, oh my god,” he babbled brainlessly. Gerard pulled back a couple of inches to enjoy the show of Frank cumming right in front of him – his mouth hanging wide open, forming the perfect ‘o’, his brows drawn together and his eyes shut tightly, although he could see movement behind his closed lids. He was stroking himself through his orgasm, fist around his cock so damn tight, movements still fast and demanding. There was cum all over his fingers and some on his stomach, and Gerard was glad Frank had taken his shirt off. Once Frank was left panting and boneless leaning against the door heavily, Gerard placed kisses on his neck and chest, soft and innocent to help him calm down.  
  
“Mother _fucker_ ,” Frank moaned out as he slowly came back to reality. “Jesus. Holy shit.”  
  
It was this moment the bell rang, telling Gerard he had actually just spent most of the period with Frank. In the bathroom. Getting a blowjob and making out with him. Oh, fuck.  
  
Gerard groaned and turned away as Frank tucked himself back in his pants, then walked over to get some paper towels to clean his chest and hand. “What’s wrong?” Frank asked worriedly. Gerard decided to ignore him.  
  
Man, he’d been so caught up in the moment that he’d managed to forget about the whole shit coming with spending time with Frank like _this_. But now as they both had cum and were left to go outside again – outside where he currently could hear masses of students making their way along the hallway, chatting with their friends and laughing – Gerard came to the realization what he had done. And the possible consequences of it. Fuck.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Just take your bag and leave, Frank,” Gerard instructed coldly, sighing. He didn’t mean to be like this, he really didn’t because that wasn’t what Frank deserved, but he couldn’t just explain his point of view to him now. Not again, Frank wouldn’t accept it, anyway. Besides, he had kind of broken his own promise just now. His brain was a mess, his own arguments implausible, so there was no way he could make Frank understand what was going on inside of him at the moment.  
  
“B-But…” Frank began, sounding disappointed. Sure, he must be thinking Gerard to be a complete douche now. Normally Gerard shouldn’t care, but he did. “Yes, sir,” Frank eventually said, apparently deciding that arguing wouldn’t make things better. He walked over to where his bag was lying on the floor and picked it up swiftly, then walked over to the door.  
  
“Wait.” Gerard raised his voice when Frank had reached down to turn the doorknob.  
  
Frank spun around with a hesitant smile. “Yeah?”  
  
“I mean...” Gerard said nervously, not wanting to see his student even more disappointed. “I mean wait until the next period starts. People will see you coming out of here. You know, because of the Out of Order sign...”  
  
“Oh,” Frank huffed. And yep, he was even more disappointed. Shit. “Right.”  
  
And of course Gerard started having a bad conscience then, which made the whole situation even worse. He tried forcing his guilt down, not wanting to make Frank feel like he had won, but he couldn’t stand to see him standing there by the door like this a second longer. “Frankie,” he began slowly. Frank’s sad eyes shot up instantly, eyeing him with curiosity and a fair amount of skepticism. Gerard didn’t know what to say from here and hoped his apologetic look would be enough, but Frank just kept staring back at him, waiting. “Okay, listen. I’m sorry I said it like that. I just… this is so fucked up, you know? All I wanted was for you to learn your fucking lesson, and now this is happening, and I don’t know if I can keep it a secret. There’s so much that could go wrong so damn easily, just- just imagine somebody would’ve walked in five minutes ago. Or- Or yesterday. This is so fucking risky.”  
  
“Don’t you think I know that?” Frank asked. He didn’t sound aggressive or arrogant, as Gerard would have expected him to, just… hurt. It broke his heart a little. “This is just as weird to me as it is to you. But don’t act like all of this is my fault now – you were the one to fucking spank me with a ruler. I can’t even sit properly now. You were the one making me aware of how much I like it. And then you fucked me and honestly, Mr. Way – how was I supposed to just move on after that? I know what we did today is my fault, I won’t deny that I initiated it, but the both of us are in this now, okay?”  
  
“And it’s also up to _us_ to make things alright again!” he continued, hoping Frank would agree. “I’m aware of my mistake, Frank, I told you so earlier. But now I… Please don’t take this personally. It’s just so dangerous, and you’re so young, and...”  
  
The bell rung again, interrupting Gerard’s little speech. Frank huffed and turned around with a confused and wounded expression, and maybe there was a bit of his old arrogance back in his eyes now. “Okay, whatever.”  
  
“Don’t be like this now,” Gerard demanded, but it sounded more like he was pleading with his student. “We… I don’t know how, but maybe we can work things out.”  
  
“Sure,” Frank said almost nonchalantly. “Where do you wanna meet?”  
  
“Uhm…” Gerard made, remembering their plans to meet after school. “You know that one cafe in the southern edge of town? _Leah’s_? I sometimes go there, but it’s far enough away from our school. So I don’t think we will meet anybody we know.”  
  
“Okay. When?”  
  
“At 4? Or 5? What do you think?” Frank was still facing away from him, but Gerard could tell he was smiling by the way his words sounded. He was trying really hard to sound as cold as possible, though, and Gerard honestly couldn’t blame him – if he’d just been making out with somebody and then they had told him off without even asking if he was okay, he’d be just as pissed as Frank was pretending to be.  
  
“4 sounds good.” And then he turned around briefly, grinning at his teacher furtively and sort of smugly. Gerard didn’t even have time to say anything back before Frank had already opened the door and off he was.  
  
“Fuck,” Gerard breathed. He was raking a hand through his hair nervously. Because fuck. He didn’t actually just arrange a date with Frank? Did they have a date? What the hell had been going on his life recently, anyway? He should never have fucked Frank, shouldn’t have hurt him, hell, why did he even have to give him detention that day? Gerard definitely didn’t miss the old Frank, but he sort of felt like this Frank would get him into a lot more trouble than the other one ever could have.  
  
And that trouble had already started – because Gerard was just now realizing he had a class to teach. And definitely shouldn’t waste his time contemplating life in the bathroom. He hurried in front of the mirror, checking his looks. His hair was a bit disheveled, but that was nothing unusual. His cheeks were still a little pink, but well, there was nothing he could do about that now, and he happily acknowledged there was not a single cum stain on his pants, vest or shirt. Thank fuck. He rushed out of the bathroom and jogged down the corridor, silently motivating himself to face his class that would – hopefully – not be freaking out right now, ask any uncomfortable questions _or_ notice their teacher was definitely smelling of cum and sweat. Gerard wasn’t prepared for any of those options. But this was his own fault, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out [ this amazing fanart](https://image.ibb.co/nnMWOk/21849053_1464874456935120_876844716_n.jpg) by [katwantsanailbat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katwantsanailbat/pseuds/katwantsanailbat) x


	3. Chapter 3

When Frank finally arrived, it would be an understatement to say he was surprised. He didn’t really know what he had expected, since he didn’t really know anything about his teacher other than he was a massive douche with a massive cock, but the cafe in his range of vision now was certainly what he had _not_ expected. _Leah’s_ turned out to be a tiny, and Frank just didn’t know what other word to use although it wasn’t really part of his daily vocabulary, fucking _cute_ place, with two small round tables in the front, light pink umbrellas protecting customers – or, since nobody was sitting there, the chairs from the mild May sun. The corners of the windows were decorated with small, colorful motifs, a purple slogan giving the name of the cafe in the center of them that let Frank know he was at the right place.  
  
Frank would never have guessed this was a place Mr. Way frequently visited. Everything about this cafe was kind and welcoming, not what Frank would’ve imagined his teacher to like. But then again, he didn’t know what to expect. Not of this cafe, or of this meeting, or of what would result from it.  
  
Hesitantly he headed for the door after standing in front of the building for a couple of minutes like a complete idiot, suddenly scared that this all was just a massive trick. What if Mr. Way had just told him a lie to get out of the situation? Frank would be so mad at him. Seriously, fuck him if this was just a joke or something, because Frank had had to walk almost forty minutes to get here, and his feet fucking _hurt_. He could’ve taken his bike, but well, the mere thought of having to sit on a seat that uncomfortable alone had made his ass throb in pain, so he had chosen the _less_ painful option.  
  
He was greeted with cheerful music playing in the background as soon as the door swung open. Keeping his eyes on the floor cautiously, the first thing he noticed were black and white tiles under his dirty gray chucks, clean enough he could probably eat his food from the floor. After deciding it was stupid to hide from the truth any longer, Frank began looking around. The cafe really was _tiny_. There were exactly five tables, a small bar with some food and beverages to his left, a friendly waitress greeting him standing next to it. Frank let his eyes wander around after telling her he was just waiting for someone, and just when he had accepted Mr. Way wasn’t there yet, and decided he would still stay a few minutes to see if he would turn up, he spotted a black-haired dude sitting at the table right by the door behind Frank, two cups of steaming liquid on the table in front of him and a hesitant grin on his face.  
  
Frank wished he could deny the fact that his heart started pumping excitedly when he realized Mr. Way hadn’t played a joke on him, but his delight was more than just a little evident. A stupid grin had crept onto his lips before he could even think about it, and then he was making his way towards his teacher, waving awkwardly.  
  
“Hi,” he said, trying to casually take his denim jacket off as he let his body drop onto the free chair opposite of Mr. Way. He looked at the two cups on the table and raised a brow skeptically, a questioning look on his face. “Thought I was paying?”  
  
“Oh, I… figured I owed you at least that since I was sort of an ass earlier,” he said in a rush. When Frank looked up at him, his brows were knit lightly as if he was worried Frank was still mad at him. Oh, _please_. Well, of course Frank had been kind of pissed at him for just sending him away like that, but that was just because his feelings were hurt. What was way more important was that he had managed to get him into the bathroom, sucked him off – although yeah, that had kind of frustrated the plan since he had wanted him to fuck him again, but hey, Frank so wasn’t going to complain about _that_ – and now here they were. Together and ready to talk about the issue at hand. So who cared about his feelings. “Also, you’re kinda late, so I thought it’d be best to just buy it, you know?”  
  
“Well, excuse me but I had to walk through the entire fucking city,” Frank retorted sassily and took a sip from his coffee, grimacing at the sudden pain as the way too hot drink touched his lips. “Plus, looks like you also just came here a few minutes ago – that’s fucking hot, shit.”  
  
“Pansy,” his teacher stated with a smirk. He guided his own cup to his lips and took a long drink just to prove that Frank, apparently, was a pussy. “But anyway, I’m glad you came. I really, uh… wanna talk about what happened.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.” Frank could sense Mr. Way was intending to get over with the whole conversation fast, so he decided to keep him here as long as possible. Just because he deserved to feel uncomfortable after what he had said to Frank in the bathroom earlier. So he sat back in his seat, crossed his arms in front of his chest, and let his gaze wander around the cafe as if he hadn’t studied it earlier. “Man, I didn’t think you were the kinda guy to like cafes like this. Maybe you’re gayer than I thought. I mean, this is… chill I guess? But I wasn’t expecting there to be those ornate windows and umbrellas. With _flowers_ and shit. And the slogan is fucking _purple_ , so-”  
  
“Mauve.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s uh,” Mr. Way said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly and gesturing towards the window Frank had referred to. “It’s mauve. The hue, I mean.”  
  
“Okay, you _are_ gayer than I thought,” Frank chuckled.  
  
“Well, what can I say,” Mr. Way conceded. “This is where I like to correct tests, actually, and also just spend my time thinking and talking with friends. Coffee’s really good here.”  
  
“So we’re friends?” Frank teased, watching his teacher tense and then chuckle lightly.  
  
“I don’t think we’re exactly _friends_ , Frank.”  
  
That was enough of an answer for Frank, so he merely grinned and nodded. “So,” he then said. “You think this is the right place to discuss something like this? I mean, nobody’s here, but the waitress...”  
  
“She’s usually in the kitchen,” Mr. Way explained, pointing towards the bar that was now empty. “I don’t think she’ll listen to our conversation. I come here often and she likes me, she isn’t going to fucking spy on me or something. But if somebody should ask what we’re doing here – you’re my cousin, okay? Just my cousin.”  
  
“Isn’t incest illegal?” Frank questioned with a provoking smirk.  
  
“Isn’t your ass still covered in bruises? Cos I don’t give a shit and will give you yesterday’s spanking again if you forgot how to talk to me.”  
  
Frank looked up at him and expected a grin, but his teacher was utterly serious. That weird feeling overcame him, that tingling coming from his lower stomach and reaching his every vein, making him bite his lip. Fuck. Frank felt all smugness drain away as he looked in his teacher’s dark eyes. “I… Sorry, Mr. Way,” he stuttered out hastily.  
  
“This is serious, don’t you understand?” he sighed and rested his head in his palms, eyes closed shut. “Look. I… I want this. I’ve been thinking about it, and I really fucking do want this. I know you also do. But whatever will result of this conversation, or this… this thing between us in the future, it has to stay our secret. It has to. Or I will go to prison, and people will either see you as a victim of cruel rape for the rest of your life, or you’ll be judged as a pervert, just like me. I just… I don’t know what makes me make this decision, but it’s too late now. And there will be moments or periods of times where I simply regret ever agreeing to this, and where I will be doubting myself and you and basically everything, because maybe, just maybe, there’s still some sort of reason in my brain. Fuck, Frank. Just… fuck.”  
  
Frank gazed at him with huge eyes, mouth hanging open. He had not expected him to be that honest with him. He hadn’t expected him to agree right away. Mr. Way looked so vulnerable right now, no matter if he had just been really dominant again a couple of minutes ago. Maybe Mr. Way simply wasn’t what Frank had expected of him as a person, maybe he was _more_ than just a massive douche.  
  
“I know,” he whispered after a couple of seconds of silence between them. “I mean, I know how dangerous this is. Especially for you. I understand if you don’t trust me, cos you don’t know me. And the risk is much higher for you than it is for me cos you’re the grown up, right? But trust me, I’m totally aware of what this means, sir. I’ve been thinking a lot, too. I’m ready to take this risk, though. I’ll fucking… lie to all my friends if I have to. I’ll never tell anybody. I promise. If you can trust me with this… I’ll trust you with the rest. You know, with you being the uh, dominant and stuff. I’ll trust you with my body. If that is what this is going to be? I…”  
  
Mr. Way sighed and leaned back in his chair, his arms slumping down next to his body limply. “Man… why did I get so carried away punishing you? Fuck. Fuck, Frank.”  
  
“I guess it’s my fault for yelling at you...” Frank surmised. “Shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I’m sorry.”  
  
“That’s not what counts anymore, Frank. It’s done.” He offered him a tired smile before rubbing his hands over his face. “Just… I need you to be sure about this, okay? Maybe… maybe you should consider it for a couple of days, there’s no need to rush.”  
  
“I _have_ considered it, Mr. Way,” Frank assured him. “Yesterday after it happened, and then the entire afternoon and night. And today. Believe me, there was nothing else on my mind, not even for a second. I want this, sir. I really do.”  
  
“That’s how you’re feeling now...” his teacher groaned, looking at him sternly and leaning forward so he could lower his voice. “What if you change your mind tomorrow? Or next week, or next month? What if you freak out and find out it’s not your thing at all – We’re not even talking about a relationship or anything harmless here, Frank. It’s sex. Like, the bad kinda sex. The weird kind. And I take it you’re not exactly familiar with that, right?”  
  
Frank shook his head. His cheeks felt hot in embarrassment and excitement, his palms becoming sweaty so he pressed them flatly against the cool surface of the table. Looking Mr. Way deep in the eye to make him know he _was_ serious, he took a deep breath before continuing to talk. “I’m not familiar with it, no. But the way you made me feel yesterday, it was… I never felt anything like that before. I even liked the pain. Kinda. I mean, it hurt like shit, but you know. What you did to me made me feel so fucking… safe, I guess? Like nothing but the here and now was important. And I think I forgot about everything, it was just you… and your touch, and your voice, and your cock, and-” Frank had trailed off and looked up at his teacher quickly after realizing it. Mr. Way was still looking firm, but his face showed a trace of amusement that made Frank become aware of the words having left his mouth unfiltered, making him blush furiously. Mr. Way smiled at him and nodded so he would keep talking. “Anyway, I- I liked it. I really did. And I want more, sir, I want so much more. It’s gonna be difficult, yeah, but… we’ll manage, right? Please. I promise I won’t change my mind about this because I will never stop wanting more of the way you can make me feel. I swear.”  
  
“Sounds like you were made for stuff like that,” Mr. Way commented with a raised brow.  
  
Frank was taken aback a little. “It- It does?”  
  
“Yeah,” he nodded. “You talk like all this comes naturally to you. Which is good. If you had just pretended to be liking it, I’d know it by now because you wouldn’t talk about it the way you did just now. So I think, if you’re really, _really_ serious about this, we can… we can try and make something out of this. But we need to be really fucking careful at all times.”  
  
An embarrassing noise of excitement left Frank’s throat and he grinned broadly. “Yes! I am serious, I swear. Fuck, I can’t believe you really want to do this, Mr. Way!”  
  
“Gerard,” he told him with a shy smile.  
  
“Gerard,” Frank repeated, loving how the name felt on his tongue. He had never known Mr. Way’s first name, and he’d honestly never thought about it, but this… This fit him. Gerard Way. Short, but unique. Frank felt like that was basically the perfect name for a guy like him. “Thank you, Gerard.”  
  
_Gerard_ was, indeed, a unique man. If Frank had to word a conclusion, like he usually had to in those stupid essays Gerard wanted his class to write, that would be it.  
  
They spent the next two hours sitting at that table, drinking their coffees and ordering two more that were paid by Frank after that. A customer entered the cafe at around 5pm, but soon he placed his laptop on the table in front of himself and plugged his earphones in, allowing Frank and Gerard to continue their conversation.  
  
First of all, they clarified what it was they wanted from each other.  
  
For Frank, it was the desire to feel like he was Gerard’s slut. He wanted to be hurt, he wanted to be fucked. He wanted to be called names. God knows where all his confidence came from all of the sudden, but he did actually have the courage to tell Gerard all that.  
  
And Gerard, he wanted the opposite. He wanted to hurt Frank, wanted to fuck him; he wanted to break him. He’d phrased it just like that. He wanted to break Frank. Hurt him so much all arrogance and smugness would drain out of him until he was nothing but an innocent, kind boy, just to then make him the _good_ kind of bad again and take every last bit of innocence from him. And Frank found it so hot he’d moaned involuntarily – just a silent moan, almost inaudible, but Gerard had heard it, and he had fucking grinned so damn smugly. There was _his_ old arrogance again, how much Frank had missed it. How ironic it was that his goal was to take _Frank’s_ away.  
  
Neither of them was hoping to get some sort of serious relationship out of this. It was just about the dominance submissive thing, the sex, and everything that came with it. It was easy and uncomplicated. It fit. _They_ fit.  
  
So after deciding they would talk about all the details somewhere more private – because according to Gerard, that would take a lot of preparation and time he didn’t have now, and Frank would need to get used to a lot of stuff that he wasn’t familiar with. It was an entirely new world for him, something he never thought even _existed_ , but fuck, this so was his thing. After begging and pushing continuously, Gerard had budged and dropped a few hints already, and the things he said only made Frank even more eager for what was about to come.  
  
Cock rings. Vibrators. Riding crops.  
  
Frank hadn’t heard about cock rings, thought vibrators only felt good for girls, and riding crops were for well… riding horses. Gerard had only chuckled darkly when Frank had voiced those thoughts. He hadn’t thought he’d ever be attracted to a chuckle but there he was, eyes fixated on his teacher’s lips and feeling increasingly light-headed from all the new information he was gaining, and the person he found his teacher to be.  
  
Because they hadn’t only talked about the… thing between them – they didn’t really have a label for it yet – but also about themselves.  
  
Reasoning they needed to know and trust each other for their plans to work out, Gerard had asked Frank to talk about himself. His hobbies, his friends, his family, his daily life. His favorite bands, movies and TV series which, weirdly, pretty much matched Gerard’s. So Frank told him about his weak attempts to play guitar sometimes and how he and a couple of his friends had tried forming a band. They hadn’t really had a gig yet and only ever practiced in Frank’s friend’s basement on the weekend, but Frank liked it nonetheless. He told him about how he was a single child and lived with his dad because his parents were divorced, and how his dad was a nurse and worked a lot so Frank didn’t really see him that often, but he saw his mom even less often because she lived about two hours away, and how none of them actually bothered to change that because they just didn’t care, apparently. Frank didn’t care, he’d known it this way all his life and it was alright. His dad didn’t care, or maybe he did, but was just too busy to change something, and also Frank’s attitude probably pissed him off a lot. Frank liked telling himself that his mom didn’t stop by that often anymore for the same reason, but recently he’d found out that she had a new long-term boyfriend who she was having a baby with, and maybe the time had come for her to start a new family and forget about her first failure that was supposed to be a happy little family, but that was okay. Frank was doing fine without his parents. He was actually happy they didn’t bother him that much.  
  
Although he really didn’t like talking about this kind of stuff, Frank found himself talking on and on. Gerard’s eyes were always focused on him, listening closely, asking short questions whenever it fit. He seemed concerned about Frank’s parents not spending enough time with him and Frank had to tell him at least four times he was totally cool with it. On the contrary, Gerard found it really cool Frank was in a band and somehow talked him into promising him to play the guitar for him some time. It didn’t make sense to reject his wish, Gerard had told him that if he opposed, he’d just _make_ him comply. And how could Frank say no to that.  
  
Gerard had also talked a lot about his life. About how he never really wanted to become a teacher, but suddenly there he was at the age of twenty-three already, completely haphazard as to what to do with his life. So since he had considered himself as a not really good at anything in particular, pretty average dude, he’d decided to become an English teacher. Which didn’t mean he didn’t take his job seriously – often he’d found it harder than expected, and it definitely was a challenge. Gerard was thirty-one, his birthday was April 9 th. He was an Aries. He lived alone but had a younger brother who stopped by at least once a week which made it feel like he was sharing his house. Gerard liked it, but he also liked the privacy. On those days Mikey – his brother – didn’t pay him a visit, his only companion was his cat. Gerard’s favorite color was orange. His favorite day of the week was Thursday because the worst days, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, were already over, and you had lots of time to appreciate Friday and the weekend that followed. He loved listening to music, especially in the morning on his way to get to school, but not so much in the evening because he felt like he needed silence then. He loved colors. He loved rainy days and snuggling up in a warm blanket. He loved books. He loved movies. He loved traveling. He hated needles. He hated crowds. He hated getting up early without coffee. On that note, he _loved_ coffee. Frank had guessed that right.  
  
Gerard told him lots and lots of random little facts about himself. And to Frank’s surprise, he found it really interesting. He found himself remembering everything Gerard told him and even asking questions about it to gain even more information. He started to care about his teacher, which was odd, because usually, teachers were Frank’s number one arch enemies. That was a basic rule. But yesterday seemed to have changed him. A lot.  
  
At one point, Frank just couldn’t help himself and asked how Gerard had gotten into the… “weird kind of sex”, as Gerard had called it. So Gerard told him about that one guy he used to know, and how they got into a relationship when he was about seventeen. It was a pretty average relationship at first, but some night – and Gerard basically begged Frank to keep this a secret – his boyfriend and he had had some alcohol. When they had sex that night, said boyfriend started to ask Gerard to do things that at first were really confusing, but then really fucking arousing. _Choke me. Fuck me harder. Tell me what a slut I am._ So Gerard had complied and cum really damn hard, and the next day an awkward talk had followed. His boyfriends admitted to his kinks he was sort of ashamed of, but since Gerard had enjoyed it just as much, they had decided to continue their sex life a little differently. Gerard had become his boyfriend’s dom whenever they were alone, and they had read a lot of stuff about it, watched lots and lots of porn, and now, almost fifteen years later, Gerard considered himself kind of an expert. Their relationship hadn’t lasted forever though, and they went separate ways after only two years. But Gerard had never stopped being into the kinky kind of sex, although he rarely had the opportunity to meet his sexual desires anymore. They were always inside of him, though, the desire to dominate and punish and _own_ , so that’s what had made him treat Frank like that, that’s what had made him feel like he needed to teach Frank some manners.  
  
Gerard had a collection of toys Frank would love. He told him he couldn’t wait for the both of them to start getting into the thing between them, but repetitively emphasized how important it was that nobody ever found out. Frank nodded in agreement, he understood.  
  
At 6, Gerard’s phone rang, snapping them out of their conversation. Frank huffed in disappointment when Gerard turned to answer it, but the apologetic smile he offered him was enough to calm him.  
  
“Sorry, that’s my brother,” he informed him before pressing the Accept Call button. “Mikey?”  
  
Frank could hear the quiet voice of another male, but the sound was too muffled and silent to catch his words. The man – Mikey – spoke for a few seconds before Gerard chuckled and shook his head.  
  
“You could’ve just told me, you know...”  
  
Again Mikey answered, this time with a voice a little raised, but Frank still couldn’t understand anything. He settled for watching Gerard’s mimic, the slightly annoyed but confused expression on his face as he listened to his brother talk.  
Suddenly he groaned and rolled his eyes. “Mikey, are you serious- _Yes_ , I am busy right now. You can’t just… Fuck. Okay, fine. See you in twenty.”  
  
Gerard sighed and looked at Frank sadly as he hung up. “I’m sorry, my brother he… he’s standing in front of my house and can’t get in because he forgot his keys. And now he wants me to come because he really needs to use the bathroom.” He chuckled despite his annoyance, making Frank grin as well.  
  
“That’s okay. We uh- we’ve been here for a couple of hours already. I understand.”  
  
“Sorry again,” Gerard shrugged. “But I had a good time. It was nice to get to know you.”  
  
“You too, Gerard,” Frank agreed friendly.  
  
Gerard nodded and got up, grabbing his messenger bag, jacket and keys. “You coming?”  
  
“Coming?” Frank, who was still sitting on his chair, asked, confused. “Where?”  
  
“I’m driving you home, of course,” Gerard explained with a frown. “Thought that was obvious.”  
  
“It’s uh, no,” he admitted. “That wasn’t that obvious. But… thank you.” Frank got up and put his denim jacket back on, checking the table and his chair to see if he forgot anything and turned around to leave the cafe with Gerard after he’d found himself satisfied.  
  
Gerard’s car was parked right around the corner. Now, Frank wasn’t an expert when it came to cars, but even with his little knowledge he could tell his teacher’s car had been expensive as hell. It was a matte, dark green, the seats were jet black and fancy-looking, and so damn _comfortable_. Frank groaned in delight when his ass sunk down on the leather seat and the pain coming from his bruised ass was actually bearable.  
  
“Don’t you wanna fasten your seat belt?” Gerard asked tauntingly after he had pulled out of the parking lot effortlessly. The radio started playing automatically, an old rock song played in a low volume creating a pleasant background noise. Frank looked at him to see an arrogant smirk on his lips, an eyebrow still raised from teasing Frank, one hand at the stirring wheel coolly as the other one rested on his own thigh.  
  
“Oh.” Frank fidgeted with the seat belt quickly, feeling dumb for being so amazed by his teacher’s car that he’d forgotten it. “Right. Sorry.”  
  
“You need to tell me where you live, Frank. If you feel capable of doing that?”  
  
Frank huffed. “Don’t be an ass again. You think your car has thrown me off course that much?”  
  
“Never assumed anything like that,” Gerard said in a sing-song voice that told Frank he had assumed just that.  
  
“Ass.”  
  
“I am very aware of that body part of yours, Frank. No need to remind me.”  
  
“That’s not even fucking funny, you know exactly what I meant.” Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked out of the window, unwilling to be impressed by the car – and the fucking amazing sound of it, by the way, Jesus Christ – any longer. Who the fuck bought a car this expensive anyway? Only a douche would do that. Only a douche would subtly pry with it so much.  
  
“Don’t like your attitude,” Gerard told him.  
  
“Don’t like your car.”  
  
“It’s a nice car.”  
  
“It is.”  
  
He could practically feel Gerard grin at him, but didn’t bother look at him again. Although there was a little grin on Frank’s face, too. A douchy car with a douchy driver. How fitting.  
  
They remained in comfortable silence for a few minutes, only interrupted every now and then by Frank telling Gerard directions. Gerard started humming to the tune played on the radio as he guided his car through the busy streets gracefully, and at one point just _had_ to look at him again. Because well. Gerard might be a douche, but he was an undeniably attractive one, and Frank was just a teenager, okay.  
  
Gerard’s eyes were fixated on the road steadily, though Frank could tell he was well aware of Frank watching him. He didn’t care though. This was the guy he was gonna get fucked by. It was his right to check him out. He watched his lips move slowly as he sang a song Frank didn’t recognize along quietly. His black hair was pushed out of his face messily so Frank could take in his features carefully. His upturned nose, his high cheekbones. His perfectly arched brows. His pale, clean skin. His long eyelashes. Damn, he was handsome. Frank had always considered Gerard to be an attractive man, even before all of this had happened. And now that he had seen – and fucking felt and tasted – his cock, that perception was only intensified.  
  
“So,” Gerard said, breaking Frank’s admiring gazing. “It’s Friday today. Tomorrow I’d have time to go over all the details with you… We might need something like a contract. Just so you know what awaits you, and for me to know if you’re okay with that. You can think about your hard limits, you know, the stuff you absolutely do not want to do, and then you can also tell me the things you’d like to do the most. We’ll have to talk a lot and it’s important you’re really honest with me. Even if you feel awkward doing so. The contract is just for us to know what to expect. It doesn’t even have to be a contract more like… a list of things I can do to you. Okay?”  
  
Frank nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I have to go to a band practice at uh, 8 or something? But until then I’m free. So do you want me to look the whole thing up, or what? Cos I don’t really know what to put there. At all.”  
  
“Don’t have to. I’ll tell you what options there are, and you just tell me if you like it or not.”  
  
“Okay.” Frank nodded again, thoughtful. Man, this was so fucked. He was actually talking with his teacher about different methods he’d be using to hurt him. What the hell. This should probably be really weird for Frank, but his boner told him otherwise.  
  
“We’ll also set rules,” Gerard told him. “Like, how you’re going to address me during sessions. But we can still talk about that tomorrow, I don’t wanna tell you too much.”  
  
“Yeah, okay. Yeah. Take a right next.”  
  
When Gerard had followed his instruction, they were one block away from the apartment Frank and his dad lived in. He told Gerard to stop here so he wouldn’t be seen getting out of his teacher’s car. Not that his dad was home, but neighbors could be noisy sometimes. Gerard agreed and brought the car to a hold. There was about half a minute of silence between them, that luckily wasn’t that weird thanks to David Bowie singing _Moonage_ _D_ _ayd_ _ream_ in the background.  
  
“Can I- Can I ask you something?” Frank finally got out, looking up at Gerard hesitantly.  
  
The man nodded, a surprised look on his face. “Of course.”  
  
“Have you… ever done this before? Like, have you ever uh. Fucked a student?” The question had been nagging at Frank for a few hours now, along with hundreds of other questions, of course. He didn’t know why, but somehow it was important to him that Gerard’s answer would be No. He needed to be his only one. For some reason.  
  
To his delight, Gerard shook his head immediately. “No. No, and I didn’t think I’d ever do anything like this. Ever. This is why it scares me so much, I think.”  
  
Frank nodded. “Right,” he sighed. “Just uhm… I don’t know if this is an appropriate thing to say but… thank you? I don’t think I’ve actually thanked you yet. I know this is hard for you, seriously. So thanks for doing this for me.”  
  
“It’s not only for you,” Gerard told him with a happy chuckle. “Your tight ass is kind of tempting. But I appreciate that, Frank. You’re welcome. Let’s just keep it a secret. Promise?”  
  
“Promise.” Frank smiled shyly and unbuckled his seat belt. He then turned around so he was facing Gerard and kissed him. Just like that. His fist was clutching the front of his shirt all of the sudden, pulling him closer, and then he had closed his eyes and Gerard’s warm lips were on his own. They were slightly opened already so Frank didn’t hesitate to let his tongue slip into his teacher’s mouth, his other hand coming up to rake through Gerard’s already tousled hair. He could feel his teacher’s hand on his thigh simultaneously and a moan escaped his lips as he fisted Gerard’s hair more eagerly. His brain was completely empty at that moment, he just wanted more. Gerard’s cock in his mouth or ass or anywhere, he just needed it. His cock was straining against the insides of his boxers and throbbing painfully, yet Gerard’s hand just _wouldn’t_ move up his thigh and touch it. He was so close. His hand even was stroking his leg affectionately, and no matter how loud Frank would moan or how desperately he would thrust his tongue into Gerard’s mouth – Gerard was not giving him the friction he needed.  
  
“I- _please_ -” Frank gasped into the kiss.  
  
Gerard pulled back, the amazing warmth of his hand on Frank’s thigh disappearing as he sat back in his seat. “Tomorrow,” he told Frank as if he had read his mind.  
  
“ _Gerard_ ,” Frank pleaded, but the man only shook his head.  
  
“Tomorrow.”  
  
Frank huffed and returned to sitting normally on his seat. Then he got an idea and cupped Gerard’s junk in a movement so quick Gerard didn’t object, just to feel whether he was hard. And of course, he was. Frank started rubbing him through his jeans, a suggestive and hopeful smirk on his lips. Gerard sighed and looked at Frank’s hand massaging him, then at the boy’s face sternly. “Frank.”  
  
“Your brother will be at your house,” Frank reminded him smartly. “You won’t get to jerk off. Let me do that for you. Let me help you.”  
  
“Frank. Take your hand away or you will get punished.”  
  
“What- why?” Frank asked. His hand actually stopped moving but remained pressed up against his teacher’s boner.  
  
“There’s so much you need to learn,” Gerard sighed, but an amused grin played around the corners of his lips. “I didn’t give you permission to touch me. Therefore, you can’t touch me. Since we haven’t talked about the rules, there will be no punishment for you. _If_ you remove your hand right now.”  
  
“But I-”  
  
“I believe your ass would need some days of being spared, Frank. Are you really ready to take more pain just yet?”  
  
Frank retrieved his hand with a shudder. There was this dominance back in his teacher’s voice, and holy fuck, Frank felt like he was about to cum in his pants. “No,” he mumbled quickly. He might love getting spanked, but his ass _did_ hurt like a bitch. So he’d rather not have another spanking just now.  
  
“If you misbehave after we talk about the rules, there will be consequences. That clear?”  
  
Frank nodded and kept his eyes on his lap. Not that he didn’t dare look at Gerard – he just knew he would fucking jump at him if he met his eyes now.  
  
“Good boy,” Gerard praised him. Frank shuddered and bit his lip when Gerard’s hand was in his hair all of the sudden, scratching his scalp in a weirdly loving gesture. “Now, get out of my car, okay? Mikey’s waiting.”  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Frank nodded. “But your boner...”  
  
“None of your business unless I ask you to help me,” Gerard declared with a grin. Frank mumbled something under his breath not even he was sure what it was supposed to mean, and opened the car.  
  
“I’m picking you up at 9. Be here on time.”  
  
“9? But Gerard, that’s so _early_ , we-” Frank protested.  
  
Gerard raised a hand to make him shut up. “9. Be on time.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Frank growled before slamming the door shut. He saw Gerard smirk at him one final time before he hit the gas and continued driving. Frank was left standing in the desolate sidewalk, watching the fancy car disappear as Gerard took another right, and off he was.  
  
Frank didn’t waste any time, he started jogging home in a fast pace, eager to enter the apartment and get the lube out of his bedside drawer. God, he needed to cum, like, yesterday. Good thing he would be home alone.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9:03. Frank was waiting. He was tired, hungry and looked probably like he had slept in the streets rather than his bed with his hair tousled and his face scrunched up and moody. The truth was he hadn’t slept at all, though – “ _At all”_  meaning only about two hours.  _Two_.  _hours_. Usually, Frank’s need for sleep was many times higher than that. But now his teacher even made him get up early on the fucking weekends. Maybe he should reconsider his life choices here.   
  
The reason Frank had gotten little to no sleep was, oh wonder, Gerard. First of all, Frank had jerked off thinking about Gerard when he had gotten home. And not only once, oh hell no. Fucking three times in one hour. Now, Frank loved beating his meat, and he sure as hell was experienced and quite skillful doing it, don’t be mistaken – but he’d never managed to make himself cum  _three fucking times_  in a row. He’d never had the desire to do so because usually he was well spent after the first or second time. But those memories just kept popping up, and along with them came Frank’s imagination, and fuck, he’d gotten it up again so fast.   
  
So he’d jerked off thinking about his teacher fucking him in the classroom like Gerard had already done.   
  
Then again only ten minutes later as he was on his way to the kitchen to get some snacks, his eyes landed on the coffee machine which made him think about Gerard. And whether Gerard would have a coffee machine in his kitchen, and whether it was a nice kitchen, and whether Frank was going to get fucked in this kitchen. And then his dick was hard and well, what else could he do than hurry back into his bedroom while rubbing his junk in anticipation, then grabbing the lube from the drawer for the second time that day and fisting his still slightly oversensitive cock until his second orgasm rocked through him, his cum spurting out of his tip so fast and unexpected that he didn’t even have time to grab a tissue. So it landed all over his t-shirt, fist and bed sheets, which Frank, as he had noticed with an exasperated groan, had to clean. After resting on his bed for a few more minutes, enjoying the bliss of the aftermaths of his orgasm ebbing through his tired body, he stripped the bedding and hurried into the bathroom, wanting to be done with it before his dad would come home from work.   
  
Having shoved his dirty shirt and the sheets into the washing machine, Frank decided he might as well shower since he already was in the bathroom and his entire body probably smelled of dried cum. So he’d stripped off the rest of his clothes and showered. Frank had always been that kind of guy who thought about simply everything during showers. So his mind had wandered to, who would’ve guessed, the man he was about to submit himself to, the man who was going to fuck him so hard he would see stars. That’s what he hoped, anyway, and what made him shoot his cum all over the bathroom tiles before collapsing, feeling totally drained.  
  
So once Frank had finally managed to defeat the horny bastard inside of himself for now, he had actually thought about the day to follow. Without having to touch his dick the next second.   
  
For the rest of the evening and night, he’d remained sitting on his bed, pondering whilst letting some music play. He was nervous, but somehow the good kind of nervous. Like, he knew it would be a challenge, and the fact that he didn’t know what kind of challenge it was made it harder. But he would be able to master that challenge. He just knew he would. It was sort of like having an exam the following day that you knew you would succeed in. Because you actually paid attention in the lessons and were pretty good at the subject or, and that was something Frank could actually relate to, had paid a former student to give you the results and read them until you knew the answers by heart without actually having to study.  
  
Against what Gerard had wanted him to do, Frank found himself googling in the middle of the night. He was dying to get some information on the lifestyle he was probably going to choose for himself because he just couldn’t stand being this clueless any longer. He’d planned on going to sleep after doing a little research.   
  
That plan was destroyed relatively fast because he just kept finding more and more information, web sites linking to the next ones. All that new knowledge Frank had gained had made his head feel heavy; it was like his brain was nothing but mush, his tiredness, and excitement only adding to that. So now Frank sort of knew what to expect, but not really because his brain simply couldn’t comprehend the dynamics between a dom and a sub properly, couldn’t concentrate on the rules he had tried to read so eagerly. Gerard would help him, he figured. Gerard would hopefully arrange the mess in his head.   
  
When Frank’s dad came home from his night shift at around 6 am, Frank knew he was screwed. And that it was definitely time to sleep. So he finally shut his laptop and slipped under the cleaned sheets, and a second later he was asleep. He remembered having some weird dreams, his brain unable to understand and work with so much at once, but Frank didn’t remember anything in particular. The next thing he knew was his alarm going off at 8:15 and gulping down liters of coffee. So it felt, anyway.   
  
And now it was 9:07. And Gerard still hadn’t turned up, although he’d been so keen on meeting at 9. “ _I’m picking you up at 9_ ,” he’d said. “ _Be on time_ ,” he’d said. Fucker.   
  
Because of his delay, Frank could’ve slept seven minutes longer. Which he, in his current situation, would’ve been very grateful for. Frank yawned exaggeratedly, hoping that whatever kind of God existed would have mercy and make Gerard’s fucking car finally turn up around the corner Frank’s gaze had been fixed on for almost ten minutes by now.   
  
At least he had his cigarettes. And his denim jacket. It wasn’t exactly cold, but since Frank was standing in the shadow of one of the multistory buildings and it was still too early for the sun to reach this area  _at_   _all_ , it was a bit chilly.   
  
Smoking wasn’t something Frank did on a regular basis, really. It was more like a habit he picked up in certain situations, like stress or anxiety, or mere nervousness. Today was one of those days, and also he was tired and just annoyed because Gerard wasn’t here yet and had made him get up so fucking early. Frank felt like he deserved having a smoke. So when it turned 9:10 am, he pulled the pack of smokes out of his pocket and lightened one cigarette quickly, taking a deep breath. The thick smoke filled his mouth and lungs immediately. He held it inside of himself for a few seconds before breathing out slowly, feeling a little light-headed already. Man, he’d missed this. His fingers tightened around his cig as he guided it up to his mouth again and inhaled once more. Frank would probably smoke a lot more if he had the possibility to. His dad was a smoker – which was weird considering he was a nurse and everything, he should probably know all the risks and dangers and stuff – and Frank’s only way of getting a cigarette every now and then. Or whenever he could manage to bump one off a merciful soul. Frank’s relationship with his father wasn’t the best, which was why he didn’t even have a sore conscience whenever he would steal a cigarette. The pack he owned was a collection of single cigarettes he’d stolen over the past couple of weeks, never more than one or two at once to not make his dad aware of their absence, and always keeping them until he really needed them. Which was hard and tiring, but maybe the risk made them taste even better. Frank had always been one for breaking the rules.  
  
At 9:14, just when Frank was about to take the final drags of his smoke, the fancy matte green car suddenly turned up and came to a halt right next to Frank.   
  
“Oh, thank fuck,” Frank grumbled. He was about to walk around the car to open the door but Gerard rolled down the window first.   
  
“Take off your jacket.”  
  
Frank frowned and bend forward to be able to talk to him, thinking he had misunderstood. “What?”  
  
“Take off your jacket,” Gerard repeated. He was wearing a pair of black sunglasses matching his black hair, also a black sweater and jeans. “And put that cigarette out right the fuck now.”  
  
Frank was taken aback by the aggression in Gerard’s voice –  _he_  was the one who should be angry, not the other way around.  _Frank_  had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes.  _Frank_  had only gotten two hours of sleep. And now  _he_  was getting snapped at by Gerard. Fucking great.  
  
“Why the fuck would I do that?” he spat back. Provocatively he took another drag and blew the smoke right through the window into Gerard’s car, watching it hit Gerard’s face and ripple away almost beautifully. “I can wear jackets and-”  
  
Gerard, however, didn’t seem to agree with Frank. He didn’t even bother to let him speak. In a matter of seconds, he had unfastened his seat belt and was grabbing the top of Frank’s shirt, yanking him forward so hard Frank gasped and dropped the cigarette in shock.   
  
“You will take off your jacket and put it in the trunk,” he breathed out. His face was so close to Frank’s now, scaring the shit out of him although he couldn’t even see his eyes behind those sunglasses. “Do you understand?”  
  
Still confused but slightly less angry and much more nervous and turned on, Frank found himself nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”  
  
The grip on his shirt loosened at once. Gerard even pushed him back a bit, hard enough for Frank to almost lose his balance. He bit his lip and shrugged the jacket off his shoulders, then went around the car to first put the item of clothing into the trunk and then get into the car on the passenger side. His teacher started driving as soon as Frank had closed the door, and when Frank looked at him he seemed genuinely angry. Fuck. Frank didn’t understand what his deal was, but he couldn’t help but feel like he had messed up. No matter how angry he’d been just a few minutes ago, he  _had_  looked forward to this – he hadn’t wanted to make Gerard angry.   
  
“Seat belt,” Gerard grumbled. His voice was quiet, yet enough to make Frank jump a little. Quickly he grabbed the strap to his right and did as he was told.   
  
“Sorry,” he told him in an equally low voice.   
  
“You will not smoke again.” Gerard momentarily took his eyes off the road to look at Frank emphatically, who was looking back at him in confusion. “Give me your pack.”  
  
“Gerard, I-  _why_?”  
  
“Because you’re seventeen.”  
  
Frank groaned. “Oh, come on. You’re a thirty-something-year-old who is going to  _fuck_  me. Obviously, you don’t really care about those rules, do you?”   
  
Gerard took a sharp and very unexpected left that knocked the breath out of Frank’s lungs rapidly and made his shoulder hit the window. Suddenly they were on a side street that was not nearly as busy as the road they were on before. Gerard stopped the car by the sidewalk and turned to Frank with an infuriated blush on his usually so pale cheeks.  
  
“Frank,” Gerard started shakily. Frank gulped – had he actually fucked up this bad? “You know what I did this night?”  
  
Unsure whether he was supposed to answer this question, Frank slowly shook his head after a few seconds. His eyes were on Gerard’s sunglasses, silently hoping he would take them off so Frank could see what Gerard was thinking. He hated talking to him like this, unaware of any of his emotions if Gerard didn’t want to show them. Right now all he could sense was anger. But he was sure there was a lot more.   
  
“Not sleeping, certainly,” he continued with a sigh. “I was thinking. Pondering over this entire thing again and again. About you and me. My justification always was that this, somehow, is a good deed. I am teaching you respect during this. I help you become a decent adult. But after seeing how effortlessly you already  _were_  respectful yesterday – well, most of the time – I thought maybe this stupid excuse doesn’t even make sense...”  
  
“Gerard, no,” Frank interrupted worriedly. His heart was beating in his neck – fuck, this sounded like Gerard had changed his mind. That’s why he had turned up late, that’s why he was so dismissive. He wasn’t interested in their deal anymore. “I… I- We both wanted this, remember? We-”  
  
“After experiencing you this morning, however,” he cut him off harshly. “I can tell you  _do_  need somebody teaching you respect. You’re so fucking ungrateful, Frank. So fucking audacious. You know why I turned up fifteen minutes late on purpose?”  
  
He didn’t even bother getting angry at the “ _on purpose_.” Gerard was a fucker, maybe he just had to accept that fully. So Frank shook his head with a hesitant expression on his face.   
  
“Because I was going to test how you would react. You were so annoyed when I told you to be here at 9 in the morning. So I wanted to know how much you’ve submitted to me already. If you had been happy and excited even though I made you wait for that long, I would’ve known you were deep in it. Like, not even bothering with how much time I take as long as I get there eventually to take care of you. But since you  _were_  annoyed, I guess you-”  
  
“How do you know I was annoyed?” Frank threw in hastily.   
  
Gerard scoffed. “Oh, please. Face looking as miserable as sin, sucking on a cigarette for dear life. I know that habit, Frank, some people do it to lighten their day. Since I know you’re not a regular smoker, it was easy to see you clearly were irritated.”  
  
Frank’s teeth were boring into his bottom lip again as he didn’t have anything to say to that. He just nodded slowly so Gerard would keep talking; whatever it was he wanted to say, Frank just wanted to be done with it.   
  
“Since you  _were_  annoyed, you are not as submissive as I had feared you to be. Does that make sense?”  
  
Again, Frank nodded. Well, it sort of did.   
  
“And now, after even having arguments with you, I’m even surer that it was the right decision to teach you manners.” Gerard raised an eyebrow that finally became visible over his huge sunglasses. “If you still want that.”  
  
“Yes,” Frank said quickly. He felt incredibly relieved Gerard’s little speech had turned this way. For a moment he’d felt like he was going to tell him the opposite and send him home.   
  
“Good. Give me your cigarettes.”   
  
Frank’s hand slipped into the pocket of his jeans automatically where his fingers wrapped around his pack he’d grown so fond of. The cigarettes he’d stolen with so much difficulty and risk, and that he was going to save for special moments. “I...” he began, merely staring at Gerard’s palm in front of himself, urging him to place the pack on it. “I don’t see why, Gerard.”  
  
“You just told me you want me to take control over you.”  
  
“I know, but-”  
  
“Therefore, I am to decide what you do, and what you  _don’t_  do. This is my very last warning, Frank. If your pack of cigarettes isn’t in the palm of my hand in five seconds, this will have severe consequences for you. Five.”  
  
Frank hesitated. He had read about this, he guessed. Doms could control their submissive’s lives and alter them however they wanted. And of course that included habits like smoking. Although Frank found himself really reluctant to follow Gerard’s demand.  
  
“Four.”  
  
His fingers tightened around the pack. Mentally he counted the remaining smokes in it and came to the conclusion there had to be six left. Six smokes. Six times Frank could be in hell of a situation and those tiny sticks could help him feel better.  
  
“Three.”  
  
Gerard’s voice was louder now, impatient. Frank pulled the cigarettes out of his pocket and held them in his hand, looking down at the colorful box ponderingly. What would those “severe consequences” be? Another spanking? Frank shuddered inwardly, no matter how bad he wanted to feel that again, certainly not today. His ass still fucking hurt so damn much. And who knew what else Gerard would have in store for him? Especially after he was so damn angry at him already.   
  
“Two.”  
  
“Fuck, okay.” Frank groaned and pressed the pack into Gerard’s hand harshly, just wanting to get done with it before he could change his mind again. When he dared to look at Gerard, he looked rather smug, letting the pack slide into the door pocket of his car.   
  
“Good boy.”  
  
His words made Frank shudder pleasantly. He bit his lip as he forced himself to keep his eyes on the car parked in front of them, waiting for Gerard to pull out of the lot and keep driving. He didn’t, though.  
  
“Where did you get those from?”   
  
“I- My dad,” Frank admitted.  
  
“He gave them to you?” he inquired skeptically.  
  
“No. I uh, I stole them.”   
  
Gerard tutted and shook his head pityingly. “That’s not a good boy, Frankie...”  
  
“I know, okay?” Frank sighed, his hands beginning to gesticulate in front of his chest and face dramatically. “I just  _have_  to sometimes, you know? I don’t understand why this has to be such a big deal – I mean, I still can have my own will, right? And why the hell did I even have to put my jacket in the trunk – because you  _told_  me to? Is that why, or is there a rational reason, too?”  
  
“Because I don’t want my car to smell of smoke, that’s all,” Gerard explained. The logic behind it made Frank feel stupid, and he slouched a little in his seat. “The remnants of the smell are the strongest on your jacket. But since you were kind enough to blow the fucking stuff  _into_  my car...”  
  
“Does it smell that bad to you?” Frank asked ruefully.  
  
“I just don’t like it in my car. I really,  _really_  don’t. You never get the smell out of the seats and everything, and cold smoke gives me a headache.”  
  
Frank nodded, his eyes now on his hands that were resting in his lap. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”  
  
“Yeah. You could’ve just done what I told you to do.”  
  
“Sorry.”   
  
Gerard sighed and shook his head, a tight-lip smile on his face. “It’s in the past now. Things like this won’t happen anymore. I am keeping your cigarettes, and you’re not stealing any new ones. Got it?”  
  
“What if- what if I  _really_  need one?” Frank asked desperately. He probably sounded extremely pathetic, but he didn’t even care. This was – although his teacher’s dominance had gotten him hard again after the initial shock had ebbed away – a pretty big invasion in his private life, and Frank wasn’t too sure how to handle it.  
  
“You’ll have to ask me.” Gerard turned the keys in the ignition and drove the car back to the main road. “Just like with everything you’ll be doing. You won’t have any problems as long as you keep that in mind.”  
  
Frank sighed and leaned back in his seat. “Man, I thought this would be a lot easier...”  
  
Gerard looked at him at that, and Frank could see a trace of an honest, maybe a bit taunting smile on his lips this time. “Errare humanum est, Frankie.”

 

* * *

 

All the weird images and videos Frank had seen on the Internet had made him subconsciously create some sort of mental picture of what Gerard’s house would look like. He’d seen dungeons, weird torture chambers, dark rooms with tables and some sort of big crosses, whips and toys and God knows what else.

So when Gerard had unlocked his front door and Frank entered the house for the very first time, he didn’t really know whether to feel disappointed, relieved or just really fucking dumb. Because the room they were in now was just… a room. A living room, to be precise, with a comfy looking sofa in the center and a relatively huge TV attached to the wall in front of it, a couple of bookshelves by the walls, two armchairs in a corner. It wasn’t even a big room – judging by Gerard’s car, Frank had expected his home to be equally fancy and posh, but this was just a boring ass living room. Gerard was just a High School English teacher, after all. With a weird fetish. 

  
“What is it?” Gerard asked after closing the door. He was standing next to Frank with his arms crossed and his eyes darting around his living room as if he was expecting to find something new. “Don’t like it?”  
  
“It’s just, uh,” Frank stuttered, copying his teacher’s posture by folding his arms in front of his chest. “No whips or cock rings in here, huh?”   
  
Gerard actually chuckled at that. “That’s in the basement. Can’t let vanilla visitors see,” he answered with a wink mysterious enough for Frank to wonder whether he was joking or serious. Part of him hoped it was the latter. “Aw, kitty!” Frank flinched a little when Gerard’s voice turned from low and dominant to high and playful, and suddenly he was not standing proudly next to Frank anymore, but squatting by his feet, one arm outflung. “Come here, baby, come.”  
  
And then the cat Gerard had already mentioned yesterday came also in Frank’s peripheral view, hurrying towards Gerard who had the biggest smile on his face and was stroking its head lovingly as soon as it had reached him. “Hey, sweetie, I want you to meet someone.”  
  
Frank bit back a chuckle at how fucking adorable Gerard was treating his pet and decided to go on his knees next to him. He reached out for the cat to stroke it as well and it happily pressed its gray head into Frank’s palm, purring appreciatively.   
  
“Aw, she likes you!” Gerard extolled happily. “That’s so cool, she hates most people who come in here. Make her jealous.”  
  
“That’s uh,” Frank mumbled as he caressed the cat’s head carefully. “That’s nice, yeah.”  
  
“Her name is Catkin. You know, Catkin the cat. Sounds cool. And she loves her name, don’t you, little baby?” Gerard asked Catkin the cat playfully, now using both of his hands to stroke her fur.  
  
Frank giggled and shook his head. “You’re a dork,” he told him.  
  
“Mikey chose the name,” Gerard answered defensively. “My brother.”  
  
“Then you both are dorks,” Frank shrugged, still grinning. “I didn’t say that because of her name.”   
  
It took a couple of minutes for Gerard to calm his incredibly huge excitement for the cat. Frank couldn’t complain, though, as much as he was looking forward to what was about to come now, he was equally nervous about it. Plus, seeing his usually so strict and sassy teacher on the floor gushing over a pet was something he certainly didn’t want to interrupt.  _And_ Catkin was a pretty cute cat, there was no denying that either.   
  
The next room Gerard guided Frank into was his kitchen. It was smaller than the living room by quite a bit, with nothing but the fridge, an oven, a couple of counters and a square table with two chairs by the wall. There also was a microwave and, as Frank noticed with a big grin remembering last night, also a coffee machine.  
  
There was a small stack of paper on the table. Frank’s first thought was it would have to do with Gerard’s job – tests he needed to mark or whatever – but when Gerard determinedly sat on the chair in front of the stack and offered Frank a seat on the remaining chair, he figured it would rather be about the thing they were going to discuss.  
  
“So,” Gerard started once both of them were seated opposite of each other. It felt strangely formal, sort of like a job interview or something, which only added to Frank’s nervousness. He had intertwined his fingers in his lap, looking at the desk rather than at his teacher. This was really about to happen. Holy shit. “Maybe you… Maybe you can start. Just like, list your expectations.”  
  
Frank looked up at him doubtfully. “I don’t really have any,” he admitted. “I… I think I told you? Like, I don’t know how this is supposed to work, I don’t know when we’ll be doing this, or what exactly ‘this’ is. I just… I feel like I need this. This uh, feeling. That you give me.” He blushed and looked down again quickly, teeth almost piercing his lip.   
  
Gerard nodded encouragingly. “Okay, that’s good. That’s a beginning. Maybe define what exactly that feeling is you like so much?”  
  
“Uh,” Frank grunted. “I don’t… I don’t know...”  
  
“You can trust me, Frank. Take a moment and think about it. I want an honest answer from you, or we can’t work this out. You need to tell me what you want.”  
  
Frank nodded quickly, feeling stupid for making him say that. “Yeah, I know, I know, just- It’s a bit weird.”  
  
“It is. Take your time.”  
  
Eyes focused on his hands intertwined in his lap frantically, Frank recalled the rush of emotion he’d experienced yesterday and on Wednesday. The heat of Gerard’s hands on his body, the stinging pain of the wooden ruler on his skin, making him jolt and his cock get hard as a rock without Frank even noticing at first. He remembered his voice making him shudder, his words giving him shivers. And how he, magically, had gone from completely hateful towards his teacher to needy and desperate for anything he could give him within minutes. Frank had given up control over his body and himself, somehow. Had learned to lose himself in the mix of pleasure and pain, of praise and rebuke. There were so many things he’d lived through in such a short amount of time, leaving a massive imprint on him. Too many things. Frank didn’t know how to put his feelings into words; he couldn’t come up with anything that would transfer how fucking much he needed Gerard to do that to him again. Of course he was aware of how important talking about it was for their relationship, but still. It was hard.   
  
“Okay,” Frank started after a few minutes. He felt nervous and kind of bad for making Gerard wait for so long, but when he looked at him again, he was merely meeting his eyes understandingly, with an eyebrow raised in expectancy. “What I want – What I  _need_  – is… You taking control. I want you to uh, I don’t… I want you to make me yours?” He had read it phrased like that on the Internet and thought it fit really well. He hoped it wasn’t a cliché thing to say and looked at Gerard, searching his face for any kind of reaction, but it stayed expectant and encouraging. He merely nodded, so Frank kept talking. “I… I liked it when you called me a good boy,” he admitted, blushing furiously. “I mean… It made me feel really fucking good to know I had pleased you? So maybe we can focus on that? Like, you want to teach me… something. Right? So when I’ve been good, you reward me, and when I’ve been bad you punish me. Cos… I really liked the punishment, too.”  
  
“What about the punishment did you like?” Gerard asked interestedly.   
  
“Oh uh… Sort of the pain? But also the punishment was what made me change my… my attitude towards the whole thing, right? I don’t know how you did it, but somewhere along the line I just lost myself in it. Like, the way you kept doing it, whether I wanted it or not. You just… kept hitting me until I played along. You know? And the humiliation was… something. I mean, first of all, I hated it, but then I liked it. A lot.”   
  
The man nodded knowingly, bringing the tips of his fingers together and resting his chin on his index ones. “Very good, Frank. I’m glad you can be so open about the subject.”  
  
“Thank you. I just- I  _really_  want this, Gerard.”  
  
“So do I. Okay, is there anything you want to add for now?” he asked.  
  
Frank shook his head, glad he was given the possibility to stop talking about what Gerard’s dominance had caused him to feel.  
  
“Okay,” Gerard repeated. He cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair so his elbows were resting on the table, one on either side of the papers in front of him. “That’s something we can work with. I’m going to give you some basic information about your role as a submissive and my role as a dominant. I want you to listen and save any questions for later, okay?” When Frank nodded briefly, hugging his body with one arm bashfully, Gerard continued. “Being submissive is wanting to submit to the orders or wishes of another, of me, in your case. Having an overriding desire to please. Submitting without resistance or authority. Submissives can vary in how serious they take they position. Motivations for being submissive may include relief from responsibility, being the object of attention and affection, gaining a sense of security or showing endurance. Others simply enjoy being with their dominant. A dom, on the contrary, is a partner who takes the role of the giver or controller. They perform acts such as bondage, discipline, humiliation or servitude on a sub. A dom will always take care of his sub, too. I will never risk your health or cause any permanent marks on your body you don’t want. Any questions so far?”  
  
“I… no.” Frank shook his head hesitantly, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the new information. “No, keep going, please.”  
  
“These are just the general definitions. They always apply, but vary for every single relationship. None are alike because everybody has different expectations, limits, favors, feelings… Think you get it. So of course, we’ll also have to create our very own way of it. Therefore, we need to know each other’s thoughts on it. Everything. This is based on trust, on _lots_  of fucking trust.” He focused on the stack of paper in front of him now rather than keeping his intense stare on Frank, and skimmed through it. Finally, he extracted a thin pile of stapled sheets and put it on the table in front of Frank. The first page Frank could see was just reading  _Contract_  in what he recognized as his teacher’s messy handwriting. “I’ve already mentioned this. This is just the draft of the contract we’ll create together. You can look through it.”  
  
Frank nodded and opened the first page to find a table of contents. It also was handwritten and didn’t look nearly as official as Frank would’ve expected – Gerard hadn’t even bothered to use a ruler to draw the grid. Although he certainly knew how to handle one.   
  
_Introduction. The Dominant. The Submissive. Safewords. Limits. Punishments. Signatures.  
  
_ Frank looked at Gerard with a frown and earned a nod, meaning he was allowed to turn to the  _Introduction_ page. Against his expectations, it was empty.  
  
“What...”  
  
“This isn’t filled in,” Gerard explained. “We’ll do it together. I don’t wanna rush things. This is where we’ll put things like the duration of the contract. Things like that. It’s just… an introduction.”  
  
Frank nodded and pursed his lips before turning to the next page titled  _The_ _Dominant_ , and the rest of the document. Most pages were empty apart from small phrases or definitions, and Gerard helped Frank understanding by giving a brief summary of what the page was going to provide in the near future once the both of them would have filled everything in. It also would be printed properly then.   
  
The thought of having a contract this official was weird to Frank – he hadn’t expected things to be like this. This formal. But in a way, it was also really reassuring. Of course, Gerard wouldn’t be able to win any court proceedings with this; what they were doing still wasn’t legal because of these pieces of papers. Hell no. As Gerard repeatedly emphasized, this was only for the both of them. Just to set their preferences and limits to make the experience as enjoyable as it could be. Frank liked that. He was mesmerized by everything Gerard told him, it all was so new to him although he had spent the entire night looking things up. It was different hearing it from Gerard’s mouth. Especially since everything he usually taught him was boring and lame.  _This_ wasn’t.   
  
“I can imagine it’s hard for you to set your limits since you don’t have any experience,” Gerard stated with a sigh. “Therefore, I’ve prepared a form for you.”  
  
He handed Frank another stapled pile of papers that provided several sections of text with medium-sized gaps between them for Frank to fill in. There were several papers attached to the back showing a really huge grid that made Frank huff – this looked like lots of work.   
  
“We can do it together if you want. But I want you to take your time to think about your answers... so it would be best if you did it on your own. You may take those papers with you, but Frank, do not let anybody see them. Seriously. Can you promise to keep them to yourself?”  
  
Frank was still looking at the papers, reading different sections just to know what to expect when filling them in.   
  
_Inform Dom of any emotional or health-related issues that Sub feels may cause any potential emotional problems that Dom should be aware of.  
  
What does submission mean to you?  
  
What can you offer your Dom?  
  
_ Things like that. Frank sighed knowing he’d have a hard time coming up with answers for all of those questions, but for some reason, it also was an incredible turn on. This was, so to say, the introduction to him submitting to Gerard. He wouldn’t have to fight for Gerard’s attention after this. He wouldn’t have to beg – or maybe yeah, he would, but it would be just part of their play – to get him to touch him. This was making it  _real_.   
  
The grid was a bit different, going more into detail. In alphabetical order, Frank found a list of possible things for them to do, with more columns behind that for Frank to rate and comment on.  _Anal plugs (small). Anal plugs (large). Anal plugs (public). Asphyxiation. Ball stretching. Bathroom use control. Beating (soft). Beating (hard). Blindfolds. Being serviced. Being bitten. Bondage (light). Bondage (heavy). Breath control-_  
  
“Frank.”  
  
The boy’s eyes shot up and he remembered Gerard had asked him a question. Yet he couldn’t remember what it was and blushed, avoiding Gerard’s disappointed look. The list went on and on, planting new ideas in Frank’s confused head, and it was just way too much for him to handle.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I just… this is a lot to comprehend.”  
  
“I understand, I’m not mad. I just need you to keep this a secret. Nobody can see this contract or the form I gave you just now. If you can promise me you’ll keep it to yourself, I’ll let you take it with you.”  
  
Frank nodded, grateful to be given some time to read through everything. “Yeah, I promise. I’ll keep it safe.”  
  
“Good.” Gerard grabbed the remaining pieces of paper in front of himself and cleared his throat. “I, uh… I’ve filled in the same grid, by the way. Just so you know what to expect from me. If you want, you can take that with you as well.”  
  
Frank gulped but found himself nodding again as Gerard handed him the pieces of paper. He eyed him intensely when Frank took it, and suddenly Frank became aware of what this meant. His teacher, a man he barely knew, had just given him the most private information one could have, basically. Frank smiled proudly and carefully put the grid Gerard had filled in on top of his own sheets of paper. This was actually happening. Holy fucking shit.  
  
“Okay, that’s all I had to say.” Gerard looked at Frank questioningly and sat back in his chair, palms still placed on the table. “Just please. Be careful about this.”  
  
“I will,” Frank promised honestly.   
  
Gerard nodded and sighed. “Okay. So, do you have any questions? Did I miss anything?”  
  
“Uh, maybe?” Frank scratched the back of his neck, his eyes hurrying to Gerard’s shoulder rather than his piercing eyes. “You… you made me talk about what all this meant to me. Like, what I expect from this. Personally. I would like to know… how you see that. Your, uh, methods, or something. Your ways of thinking?”  
  
“Oh, sure. So, basically, what I am going to do is train you to become my perfect sub. That will run like a golden thread through all of this. You can see what I like and how I’ll do that – or how I want to do that, but it depends on the things you are willing to do – in my form. But the way I see it, there are six things that I’ll have to go through to make you perfect for me. Those things are loyalty. Patience. Testing out your pain tolerance. Getting to perfectly know you. Obedience. And trust. Also, your education is important to me, so speaking as your dom  _and_ your teacher, there will be enough time during our meetings for you to do your homework, and study. As to our meetings, I’ve been thinking we’d meet at least once a week. Saturday would be the best day, but we’ll see about that.”  
  
Frank nodded slowly. His throat felt a bit dry, but it wasn’t from fear, it was anticipation and want. His cock was straining in his jeans again, probably leaking heavily, and although he felt like he couldn’t really concentrate on Gerard’s words anymore because of it, he took every single syllable in. Everything – except okay, Frank wasn’t a big fan of the homework part – was so damn  _hot_. Fuck. To be honest, Frank hadn’t expected them to talk about all of this so thoroughly. He had found it more likely to enter Gerard’s house and get pressed up against the door and then fucked senseless right after. That wasn’t it, though, apparently. And Gerard didn’t even seem really turned on by any of this; he just maintained his oddly professional look and phrasing and made sure Frank was understanding everything correctly and wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. Like he cared. Like a good dom. “Yeah,” he croaked eventually when he realized he had stayed silent for way too long. “Okay, yeah. Sounds… good.”  
  
“Frank, if you’re not okay with anything, you can just tell me right away,” Gerard assured him. “I will not judge you. I’ll be  _grateful_ you told me how you feel, actually.”  
  
“No! God no, it’s not that. This is just… so much. I wasn’t expecting that. Not at all.”  
  
“That’s okay. You’ll get used to it. The whole Dom/sub thing is… extensive, but you’ll get used to it. Just take your time making decisions, and don’t feel like you’ll make me feel bad if you’re not into something I like. I’ll understand. Just please be honest because I want this to work out.”  
  
“Me too, Gerard. I promise I’ll be honest. Just… can we, like, fuck now? I- god, this. This has gotten me really horny,” Frank admitted with a blush as he uneasily squirmed on his chair, his erection rubbing against his jeans.   
  
Gerard chuckled. “Getting impatient, are we?”  
  
“Well, you can’t really expect me not to get turned on from hearing all this,” Frank explained matter-of-factly.   
  
“You’re being a brat again, Frankie. Watch your mouth.”  
  
A sudden rush of adrenaline made Frank grin. His cock jumped at the change of tone in Gerard’s voice; it now was dominant and breathy, and just so damn hot . God, Frank wanted to have his cock in his ass. Right the fuck now. He leaned forward and licked his lips, daring to look right into his teacher’s darkened eyes. “Or what?”  
  
An amused smirk played around the corners of Gerard’s lips and he was obviously catching Frank’s drift. “Or I will rip your pants off and fuck you until you’re not able to form words at all.”  
  
Frank shuddered and bit down on his bottom lip harshly. Right here, in the kitchen. Oh shit, just like Frank had imagined it to be, what a weird coincidence. If he was going to fuck him right next to the coffee machine, he would probably end up laughing instead of moaning.   
  
Right now, Frank didn’t feel like laughing, though. Words were spinning around in his brain and he couldn’t really decide how to answer Gerard’s statement. Provoking? Submissive? With a nice comeback? Man, he couldn’t fucking concentrate having Gerard stare at him like this, his eyes were practically doing a good job fucking him already.  
  
“What’s wrong, Frankie?” Gerard grinned tauntingly, getting up from his chair. “Can’t think of a good answer?”   
  
Frank felt himself shrink before Gerard as he steadily came closer. He had to tilt his head to still be able to look at him, somehow not able to break the eye contact, but also not able to say anything. What the fuck, this man had such an intense effect on Frank. He’d never experienced something like this before. Ever. And it made his heart thump excitedly, knowing he’d probably have Gerard fuck him again very soon.  _Finally_.   
  
“I-” he stuttered helplessly. “I...”  
  
“Stand up.”  
  
Frank hurried to comply and remained standing in front of his teacher, legs shaky. Even now he had to look up at him and he heard himself whimper in want and anticipation and whatever – his brain was clouded as he lost himself in Gerard’s eyes. And suddenly those eyes were closed, and Gerard’s face was closer, and his lips were pressed against Frank’s roughly. Frank gasped and reciprocated, a moan escaping his throat when Gerard’s hands were in his hair, raking through it and pulling and tugging, angling his head so their kiss became more passionate. Frank’s hand desperately clung to Gerard’s shirt, toying with the hem of it, trying to take it off. Gerard, apparently, didn’t appreciate Frank tugging at his clothes because in the next second, Gerard’s warm lips were gone and Frank was spun around, then pressed up against the wall right next to the table they’d been sitting at with Gerard’s chest keeping him in place. Frank mewled when he could feel his wrists being pinned to the wall above his head and Gerard’s lips were on his neck, kissing his sensitive skin hungrily.   
  
“Oh my god,” Frank mumbled dizzily. The concrete wall was cold against his cheek, contrasting beautifully to his body that was practically glowing with heat. His pulse was racing and accelerating every time Gerard would buck his hips up against his ass, every time he would bite on his skin lightly. Frank prayed he was still aware of the fact that the relationship between them was a secret and that Frank walking around with hickeys on his neck was pretty much the most obvious thing they could do, but his worries were wiped off his mind the next second when Gerard released his wrists and pulled his shirt over his head. It all happened so quickly; and abruptly Frank was left half-naked in his teacher’s kitchen, panting and with one of the biggest erections he’d ever had in his _l_ _ife_ , needy for Gerard’s body.   
  
His sweaty palms were still pressed up against the wall where Gerard had left them. Frank wasn’t sure if he was allowed to lower his arms so he settled for keeping them in the same position, hoping him being obedient would make Gerard fuck him faster. He needed him, god, he needed him so fucking much. Luckily Gerard was unzipping his pants already and pushing them down Frank’s legs where the boy was left to kick them off hastily, his movements uncoordinated when Gerard started nibbling on his neck again. His mouth trailed lower until his lips were ghosting over Frank’s shoulder blades, making Frank shiver and whine pathetically. Finally Frank could feel rough hands on his hips, massaging his flesh with long, artistic fingers splayed out, Gerard’s thumbs teasingly close to Frank’s quivering hole as he kept rutting his clothed cock into Frank’s ass. Frank hissed in pain whenever he would press into the sore areas of his ass, but for some weird reason, the pain turned him on even more.  
  
“P-Please,” Frank gasped, lips grazing over the white wallpaper. “Fuck me, come  _on_.”  
  
Gerard hummed and pushed the chair Frank had been using out of the way to then grab one of the boy’s leg. The table wasn’t too high so Gerard could place Frank’s knee on it with ease, leaving his student open and helpless in front of himself. One of his hands left his waist, and seconds later Frank could feel warm, spit-lubed fingers against his bared asshole. He didn’t even feel ashamed for being naked in front of Gerard while the other man was still fully dressed; his brain was filled with lust and the need for  _more_ , for _anything_  as long as Gerard would stick something up his ass as soon as humanly possible.  
  
And he did. Two fingers slipped right into Frank, an intense wave of pain seething through his every cell. God, he’d forgotten how much it hurt. A high-pitched noise fell from his lips, his eyes shut tightly at the still unfamiliar intrusion. Gerard pulled back and slammed his fingers right back in, ignoring the way Frank mewled in pain.   
  
“That what you wanted?” he teased as he started guiding his fingers in and out harshly.   
  
His voice was strained and sounded dangerous, his digits were relentless as his other hand held Frank’s hips in place firmly. It hurt, but it was a pain Frank had been fucking craving, and his cock was leaking and heavy between his legs, his entire skin vibrating with lust. So yes, holy fucking shit,  _yes_ , that was exactly what he wanted.   
  
“M-More,” he croaked as his hips tried to push back onto his teacher’s long fingers. “Please, more, fucking  _hurt_  me.”   
  
He wasn’t too sure where those words had come from, but Gerard didn’t seem to mind. At all. He chuckled darkly and pulled back, just to force  _another_  finger into Frank. The boy whined and bit his tongue to stop uncontrollable strings of profanities to fall from his wet lips, not sure of how Gerard would react to them. The stretch felt so fucking good, satisfying him sexually unlike anything Frank had ever experienced. At this moment, all of his worries were gone, not even a single coherent thought was in his head anymore. All that counted was Gerard, his fingers, his warmth, his lips and teeth working his shoulder until Frank was weak in the knees. And his cock that hopefully would join in soon. Shit, did he need his cock, he wanted him so fucking bad it physically hurt.   
  
Gerard now retracted his fingers and guided his hands through Frank’s legs to play with his heavy balls. Another loud moan escaped Frank’s mouth at the new sensation, and he could practically feel his pre-cum leak out thickly, probably leaving a wet trail on the wallpaper, but Frank didn’t care. Gerard’s hands were warm, comforting in a way, his slow movements distracting him from the pain ebbing through his ass where his fingers had fucked him open.   
  
“Ready for more, Frankie?” Gerard whispered against Frank’s shoulder before biting down on it roughly. Frank whined and nodded, eyes slipping open at once at the pain, and from the corner of his eyes, he watched Gerard kiss the hurt section of skin before pulling back.   
  
Then both of his hands were gone from Frank’s body and he could hear Gerard unzipping his pants. Oh god, fucking finally, thank  _fuck_. Frank braced himself for the strong pain he knew was about to come, yet jumping in surprise when he felt Gerard’s fingers spread even more spit around his ass. And then something thicker and hotter was lined up with his hole, and strong hands were separating his cheeks wider although they were already spread from the position Frank was in. Gerard’s tip nudged against his entrance teasingly, making Frank gasp and writhe desperately. Almost, just a few more seconds.  
  
With one forceful shove, Gerard’s tip had pushed into Frank roughly. The boy groaned in pain, a hot tear escaping his eye at the sudden intrusion and his ass felt like Gerard had ripped him apart, yet his body kept screaming for more.   
  
“You want this, Frankie?” Gerard moaned behind him, his thumbs massaging the stretched skin around Frank’s hole. “Still want me to fuck you?”  
  
“Yes,” Frank yelped. “Yes,  _please_.”   
  
Gerard hummed and pulled his tip out of his student’s ass just to push it back in brutally, earning a pained moan from him. God, he was a bastard for doing that – taking the head was probably the most painful part of this, and Gerard knew that. Of course he did. So he made Frank take it again, again, and  _again_ , pushing his cock in a little farther every time. Frank’s nails were digging into the wall, leaving small traces of them behind as he was breathing unevenly with his teeth gritted and his body trembling. The pain became a little more bearable with every time Gerard’s enormous head slipped into him, and the pleasure got thicker simultaneously.   
  
When Gerard finally pushed in all the way, filling Frank completely, it barely hurt at all. Frank moaned wantonly and urged his hips back onto his teacher, needing to get fucked more than ever.   
  
Immediately Gerard’s hand was in his hair, pulling his head back roughly. “Uh uh,” he told him incredibly calmly. “Don’t move. Just take what I give you.”  
  
“B-But I… I  _need_ you. Fuck me, Gerard, please. Just  _fuck_ me-”   
  
Gerard leaned forward to kiss Frank messily due to the position they were in, his fingers finally tightening around his waist and his hips starting to move. Frank was _gone,_ the wet sensation of his teacher’s tongue in his mouth was almost going unnoticed by him as he now started to thrust into his ass in a deep rhythm. Pants and moans left his mouth, getting swallowed up by Gerard’s eager lips right after as he kept making out with him. Frank managed to detach his hands from the wall and they clumsily hurried behind himself to grab at Gerard, at his shirt, his hips, anywhere he could reach, trying to force him even deeper.   
  
Crossing his hastily made plans, Gerard grabbed Frank’s arm and twisted it behind his back, making Frank groan in pain. “Don’t touch,” Gerard told him darkly. “Only good boys get to touch.”  
  
Frank mewled in defeat, the pain coming from his arm somehow only adding to the intense waves of pleasure running through his body. His balls were tensing up, his stomach began to tighten and his inner legs began to tingle, announcing a fucking heavy orgasm.   
  
Gerard guided both of his arms against the wall again and told him to keep them there, then brought one of his hands up to caress Frank’s cock. His fingers were wrapped around the shaft, not really jerking him but still creating some fucking awesome friction, and his lips were against Frank’s ear again.   
  
“You’re gonna cum for me,” he stated, eliciting another loud moan from Frank. “You’re gonna cum for me right the fuck now. Because you’re a slut, you’re my needy, desperate bitch, Frankie. Aren’t you?”  
  
“I am,” Frank gasped. The heat was pooling in his lower stomach more intensely and his body was shaking, anticipating his release.   
  
“Say it.”  
  
“I’m your slut,” Frank sobbed dryly. Gerard’s dick was pounding into him even faster and brushing against his prostate occasionally. It was making Frank fall apart, his breathing hitched and he moaned uncontrollably. Shit, he was close, he was so damn close.   
  
“That’s right,” Gerard growled. “Cum.”  
  
And fuck, did Frank cum. The orgasm was so intense it made the leg he was standing on give in, making Gerard grab his hips to hold him upright, but Frank wasn’t even aware of anything happening around him. His eyes were closed, mouth wide open, emitting groans and curses and desperate cries of his teacher’s name; his heart was pounding in his ears and he came. All over Gerard’s hand, his wall, his own stomach, everywhere. He felt Gerard fuck him through it, the stretch and fullness getting him so damn high.   
  
His body ached when Frank came down from it, his ass twitching from the oversensitivity Gerard was well aware of, but ignored completely. He seemed to be close as well now, his thrusts more powerful but erratic, heavy pants leaving his lips. When Gerard came, his body slumped forward and he pressed Frank into the wall roughly. Frank might have felt pain but his brain was utterly occupied with the new sensation of Gerard  _cumming in his ass_. He could feel it, could feel his cock pulsating aggressively, and then something splattered his insides. Holy fucking hell.   
  
“God, Frankie,” Gerard whispered. His face was hidden in the crook of Frank’s neck, his warm breath making Frank shiver pleasantly. “So damn tight. Fucking perfect.”  
  
He pulled out after a few more seconds, leaving Frank breathless and with something thick and warm running down the insides of his thighs as he remained leaning against the wall. Holy fuck.   
  
Everything then happened in a blur. Frank vaguely remembered grabbing the papers from the table, saying goodbye to Catkin the cat, giving Gerard his number and getting into his car. The ride probably wasn’t silent, but Frank couldn’t recall him saying anything. But eventually he ended up in his room, his jacket he had apparently remembered to get from the trunk next to him, the precious sheets of paper Gerard had given him on the desk by his bed hidden underneath one of his school folders. God, he was tired. Utterly exhausted. His eyes slipped shut without his consent, his mind still busy trying to comprehend what had happened in the last couple of days. And just like this he fell asleep this afternoon, thinking about nothing but what he and his teacher were about to do, and smiling. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my lovely betas [babyashleym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babyashleym/pseuds/babyashleym) and [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer) for giving the most helpful advice and improving this chapter by a lot! <3

For Frank, the following week was a flurry of emotional confusion and arousal. Frank spent every moment of consciousness thinking about Gerard, and working on the form Gerard had given him. He had guessed right – filling everything in was taking up a lot of fucking time. Frank had to google about sixty percent of the listed things and do research on them. Yet, it wasn’t an unpleasant way to spend his entire afternoons because his brain kept supplying him with very encouraging mental images about certain things Gerard would hopefully be doing to him, which made working on the form rather enjoyable.

The time he spent at school was remarkably less fun.

First of all, his Math teacher had basically shouted at him on Monday morning when he arrived about twenty minutes late _again_ – maybe he really should buy a new alarm clock or something, his old one seemed to be total shit. Usually, Frank wouldn’t give a fuck, but part of him was worried that that bitch of a teacher would talk to Gerard about his tardiness, and maybe that would mean bad news for Frank. So starting on Tuesday, he made his best friend Colin call him every morning, just to make sure Frank was awake.

But being late wasn’t what made Frank hate school more and more each day. To his surprise, he found Gerard’s English lessons pure torture ever since they had agreed to their arrangement this coming weekend. Because unlike Frank had expected and anticipated, Gerard didn’t give him a special treatment in any way. He didn’t even bother talking to him, didn’t even _look_ at him. Frank had no idea how he was doing it, because Frank ended up staring a _lot._

There was just something about his teacher he’d never really been aware of. Gerard was beautiful. Really fucking beautiful. Of course, Frank had noticed Gerard wasn’t exactly unattractive before. He’d noticed that his extremely tight pants always hugged his hips so nicely, that his eyes were bright and just…pleasant to look at. But now, as he’d seen what was _underneath_ those pants, Gerard’s every movement was mesmerizing to Frank. The way his ass flexed beneath the thick fabric as he moved, a heavy leather belt keeping them secured to his hips. And Frank’s staring didn’t stop there; he also looked at Gerard’s chest, his arms, his hands... his fingers. His fingers that had been inside of Frank’s body... In his _ass. Holy fuck._

And Gerard’s face was something Frank found his eyes constantly drawn towards, too. Although he tried not to make it too obvious then – he felt like Gerard wouldn’t appreciate having his student gaze adoringly at him every single period. Frank hoped looking at the rest of his body would be a little more…subtle.

He didn’t catch Gerard looking, though. Not even subtly. Not _once._ Whenever they were working in class, Frank would glance up cautiously every now and then, trying to catch a hint of interest from Gerard towards him. But no. He probably just made an idiot of himself. So whatever reasons Gerard had to completely ignore Frank, they were strong enough to keep him really, really motivated, as it seemed. It was frustrating on so many different levels, but Frank couldn’t even do anything about it. It wasn’t like Frank could just go up to him and ask him why he was being such a douche, or why he had asked him for his number but not texted him once since Saturday. Frank even would’ve wondered if he’d just imagined it all if it wasn’t for the form, and the bruises on his body. And the pain in his ass that didn’t ease up until Thursday. Which was kind of hot, but under the given circumstances, also just really irritating.

Outwardly, Frank’s week was probably boring and just like any other. Although Colin _had_ asked him what the hell was wrong with him the other day because apparently, Frank had been a bummer all week long, even declining a cigarette Colin had offered. Frank had to agree this was unusual for him, but he managed to calm his friend by simply claiming he wasn’t feeling very well. Which was a lie, but whatever. Frank had agreed to the thing between him and Gerard, well aware of that he would have to lie to his friends in order to keep it a secret, so he wasn’t even bothered by lying straight to his best friend’s face.

Inwardly, Frank was having a blast, though. The reasonable part of his brain reminded him Gerard was ignoring him on purpose so nobody would get suspicious. It only made sense, the both of them had never really talked to each other before, much less smiled at each other furtively whenever their eyes would meet or whatever, so if Frank was honest with himself, he had to admit Gerard was doing a way better job than him. It wasn’t fair, though, okay? Frank was young and inexperienced, and he wasn’t exactly used to getting a boner every single time he so much as looked at another dude. Hell, the man only had to be in the same room and Frank’s crotch would wake, making his cock swell rapidly in his pants. But if Gerard simply wasn’t a really fucking awesome actor, it wasn’t hard for him at all. No, the innuendo was not intended. But yes, Frank fucking prayed he would make it hard for Gerard again sometime soon.

When his phone vibrated on this Friday afternoon, Frank had about two thirds of the form filled in and was just working on the rest of it, sitting at his desk, pondering. Again, he had a boner, but he didn’t even bother to think about jacking off. Not again. He’d probably broken some sort of record this week, anyway.

The system to complete the fields was simple. Frank could write No or the numbers 1 to 5, depending on how much he liked it. Next to that first rating column was one labeled _“Punishment Only”_ that Frank simply had to tick if he wanted. The last one was the _“Additional Notes”_ column where Frank could add anything he wanted. That one was empty in most cases because he didn’t really know what to add.

He had come across some really weird things throughout the listed suggestions, like Diapers. _Diapers (wearing), Diapers (wetting), Diapers (soiling)._ What the hell. You wouldn’t believe how relieved Frank was when he checked Gerard’s form to find three thick _”No’s”_ there. Thank fuck he wasn’t that weird. Still, it was scary what people could be into…

Frank surprised himself with how open-minded he was towards certain things. Things he’d never ever have expected himself to be interested in some time, but now here he was, form in front of him, eagerly continuing writing his numbers down. There were some things he obviously marked with a 5, like _Anal sex (receiving)_ – that was something Gerard had made him love. A 5 so far was also behind everything concerning beatings, or being bitten, or bondage related stuff, also _Head Giving, Hair Pulling, Kneeling, Lectures for Misbehaving, Orgasm Denial and Control_ and _Pain._ Then there was the stuff Frank was feeling excited about trying, but was still a bit unsure of it, so he rated it with a 3 or a 4, for example, _Anal Plugs, Gags, Ice Cubes, Nipple Play_ or _Outdoor Sex._ Then there was _Rimming_ , now, that one Frank was hesitant to rate, but found himself really fucking curious about how it would feel, so he ended up rating it with a 3.5, but added, _Not sure about this one. Need to try!_

Generally, Gerard had the same preferences as Frank, which was extremely convenient and made Frank’s heart flutter in excitement. The only differences were that Gerard seemed to be a lot more comfortable with the whole situation, adding a couple of notes behind most of the things he enjoyed doing, giving details about what Frank should expect. Also, Gerard rated most things a lot more generously, giving way more 5’s than 4’s or 3’s. It had been a really good idea for Gerard to fill in the form as well. It was like those papers guided Frank through it, reassuring him whenever he needed a second opinion.

One of the points he had to rate was _Piercing (permanent)_ , and Frank found himself actually considering writing a 5. He didn’t have any piercings yet, and he wasn’t too sure how he’d explain it to his dad, but whatever, right? He was almost eighteen anyway, and he’d always toyed with the thought of getting one. Not sure about it yet, Frank decided to keep that row empty and check his phone first.

He’d gotten a text from an unknown number. It _had_ to be Gerard. Fuck. Immediately Frank’s entire attention was on his phone, his fingers trembling as he unlocked it and opened the message.

_»Meet me tomorrow at 9. Having fun filling in the form? - G«_

Frank grinned like a stupid school girl and read the text over and over before thinking about what to reply. Finally. Gerard had finally texted him. Thank fuck.

The text message was exactly what Frank had expected from him. It started with a demand without even asking if Frank was free or not, and even the question was only to subtly remind Frank of his task. As if Frank could forget about the form, seriously.

_»Oh shit am I supposed to bring that tomorrow?«_

He texted back, feeling like fooling his teacher. In reality, he’d have it completely done in about an hour, maybe a little more. But fooling around a bit was just fun sometimes.

Only two minutes later, he got a response.

_»I assumed you would be more eager and have it filled out, yes. If you need more time, I can understand. If you forgot or willingly decided not to deal with it…well, that is going to have consequences.«_

Frank shuddered at his dominance, feeling a little stupid right after. First of all, because it was just a text message. It wasn’t particularly erotic or anything. Secondly, maybe he shouldn’t mess with the man who was going to be his dom…

_»Sorry, I was just kidding. I’ll have it finished by tomorrow. Is it ok to leave a few blanks if I really don’t know what to expect?«_

_»That is okay, yes. Fooling me is not, though. I hope you took care of the “Punishment Only” column because I will have to show you this is not how you talk to me tomorrow.«_

A moan escaped the boy’s lips and he palmed himself through his pants almost automatically, shivering at the friction. God, this man was incredible. He’d now officially gotten Frank turned on by fucking _texting_ him.

His _“Punishment Only”_ list consisted of various things, for example, _Humiliation_ or _Standing in a corner_ , which would be a punishment, but bearable. But Frank had also put things like _Gates of Hell_ , which, apparently, was a male chastity device consisting of three to seven rings attached to a leather strap that were supposed to constrict the balls and dick and keep it in place, which presumably caused the penis to become extremely engorged and make it almost impossible to cum. Yep, Frank had done his researching properly. The whole thing was scary, but imagining Gerard using a device like that on Frank was so damn arousing, so he just had to also put a 4. Hopefully, Gerard wouldn’t choose a punishment _that_ severe on their very first day. He’d much rather get spanked again. Or fucked. Maybe both at the same time.

Frank quickly touched his display that had gone dark and typed a reply so Gerard wouldn’t become even more irritated. Now it was important to be as polite as possible, so the punishment wouldn’t make him reach his limits right away. He didn’t want to be the pussy saying his fucking safe word on the very first day.

_»I understand, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.«_

His safe word also was something Frank had spent a long time thinking about. On the form Gerard had given him, it was one of the questions he had to answer, yet he hadn’t managed to come up with anything useful. After doing some research he had found out a safe word shouldn’t be too long and easy to remember, so he could say it in any kind of situation if necessary. It should be a rare word, though, something he wouldn’t accidentally say, so nothing from his every day vocabulary or anything. Frank had tried googling a good one, but then felt stupid for doing it because he really should be more creative and ambiguous. So now he still had nothing whatsoever.

Again, Gerard’s answer came really quickly. This time, Frank’s phone vibrated twice in a row.

_»The best way to keep one's word is not to give it.«_

_»I was quoting Napoleon, by the way.«_

So basically, Gerard didn’t think he could keep his promise? Well great. He could’ve just told him so instead of quoting some hundred-year-old Italian dude. Or was it French? Spanish? Whatever, Frank didn’t care about European history, anyway.

 _»Good for you«_ , he replied, maybe a little salty.

_»Marvelous.  
Anyway, I want you to save my number as “G”. Not “Mr. Way”. Too dangerous.«_

What kind of idiot did Gerard take him for? Now Frank was pissed.

_»You know I could just call you “Big A”. For asshole. I was going to say “Big D” for douche, but that abbreviation might lead to some premature conclusions.«_

Frank smirked when sending the text, hoping Gerard would stop treating him like a child after he had proved his witty retorting abilities.

_»That would also be a Harry Potter reference.«_

Dickhead.

_»You did sound pretty happy with the size of my cock last Saturday. But if it’s too small for you we could try it without prep next time and see if that helps.«_

Fucking hot dickhead. God, how could he even have this effect on Frank via text message? Again he found himself shivering, suddenly hot all over, his bottom lip stinging from where he was biting it hard. Shit.

Frank wasn’t feeling bitchy anymore. All he wanted to do was beg Gerard for a demonstration, feel his cock, that _definitely_ wasn’t small. Slowly fuck him open again, have him shoot his cum into him… God, he wanted that so much. And suddenly he couldn’t wait until tomorrow, and he needed Gerard so bad, shit, he just wanted to touch him, kiss him, _feel_ him.

 _»Please. Dude that’s so not fair, you can’t just talk to me like this. Gets me turned on as hell.«_ And then he paused, biting his lip even harder, and pondered. It was only 5, and his dad would be out at work until 8. Fucking perfect. So he sent another text right away. _»Can I call you? Don’t wanna jerk off on my own again. Please?«_

His heart was pounding, his stomach doing somersaults, chest heaving like he’d just run a marathon. He would be having phone sex with his teacher. Oh God, how hot was that. His hands were shaking as he started rubbing himself through his pants, a moan escaped his lips despite how hard he was pressing them together. If only Gerard would answer…

_»Desperate little slut. But no, you cannot. See you tomorrow, Frankie.  
PS: If I were you I would jack off as much as I could nowadays. Because once you’re fully mine, there will be restrictions.«_

Frank groaned and tried texting him again, and again, almost begging him by the third message, hoping that being obedient and polite would change his teacher’s mind. But Gerard didn’t even answer. After about ten minutes, Frank groaned and pushed his pants down just enough to be able to wrap a shaky hand around his throbbing shaft. Frank suddenly wanted to drop to his knees for Gerard more than he had ever wanted anything else, and the thought of tasting Gerard’s cum on his tongue had Frank losing it desperately against the underside of his desk.

God, he couldn’t wait to see Gerard again.

* * *

 

Luckily, time seemed to pass quite quickly after that. The next day, Gerard was even on time - creepily so. At 9 o’clock sharp Frank saw the green vehicle pull up, making his heart flutter even faster. Frank had been waiting there since 8:37, hoping Gerard might turn up a bit earlier and see him sooner. But nope. If he wanted to, Gerard could be really, really on time, as it seemed. Fucking responsible adults.

Gerard was a lot calmer than last week, probably because Frank hadn’t made his car smell like cigarettes and given him a headache. Also, Frank was trying his best not to annoy him in any way; he’d even said “Good morning, Gerard” in the happiest voice he could muster. Because shit, was Frank happy. Happy and nervous. But he had promised himself not to focus on the latter, so.

So there they were, Frank clutching the backpack containing his form to his chest. He tried to ignore the way his legs just wouldn’t stop bobbing up and down no matter how hard he tried, and hoped Gerard either wouldn’t notice or at least not think he was a complete idiot. Gerard was driving effortlessly, visibly enjoying being surrounded by his car. He didn’t look at Frank that often but tried making conversation a couple of times; nothing significant, just something to make Frank feel more comfortable. Frank didn’t mean to be uncomfortable in the first place, but right now he was just twirly and insecure, joyful and tense, turned on and scared, and it was too much to act like he was fine.

Gerard only started talking about the thing consuming Frank’s entire brain when he had unlocked his front door and they were both sitting on the couch. Unlike last time, Gerard made Frank take a seat after telling him there was nothing he had to worry about, and left the room to get something from the kitchen. Frank busied himself with stroking Catkin’s fluffy fur, which calmed him a lot. There was something about feeling the soft and warm body beneath his fingers and having her jump on his lap after a minute or so. Her tiny paws massaged Frank’s legs almost painfully since her claws got involved. But at least it was distracting. And she was a really, really pretty cat.

Gerard returned a few minutes later, carrying two cups of coffee and placed them on the end table in front of the couch. Frank thanked him and he went back to grab the draft of their contract and his laptop, then finally sat down next to Frank, the device balanced on his knees. He looked so tranquil. Frank was a little envious because once Catkin had jumped off his lap, he was just as fidgety and unfocused as before.

“Okay, Frankie. So, you’ve completed the form, yeah? Hand it to me,” Gerard ordered with a friendly smile as his laptop was booting, the Apple symbol filling the screen.

“Y-Yeah. Right.” Frank cleared his throat to neatly hide his stupid stuttering, then grabbed his bag from the floor. His hands were shaking even worse when he undid the zipper and fished the loose papers out of it, flattening them on his lap with his palms. He hadn’t noticed how nervous he was, but unfortunately, there seemed to be enough sweat on the insides of his hands that he ended up smudging some of the writing he had done using a pen, leaving a few indistinct words behind. “Oh, fuck.”

Gerard sighed and put his laptop aside, careful not to knock the cups over. “You need to calm down, Frank. Seriously.”

“I… I know. Sorry, just-”

“Do you want to change your mind? Maybe this is not right for you if just thinking about it makes you this nervous.”

“No!” Frank said quickly, shaking his head rapidly. “No. No, God, no, I do want this. So much.”

Gerard tilted his head and pulled his legs up to his chest, sitting back more comfortably and eyeing Frank cautiously. “Then what is it?” he asked. His lips were moving so perfectly. Frank had never really noticed how he was speaking out of the corner of his mouth, while the other side remained almost motionless. Frank didn’t fucking know why, but right now he thought it was adorable. Which was a weird thing to think, but really, Frank’s mind felt like it had been thrown into a fucking blender, and he honestly couldn’t give two fucks.

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. “I just feel like… super excited. That’s it. And of course I’m nervous, I guess. It’s just a big thing for me.”

“Are you completely sure? If you decide against this, you can just walk out of this door and never look back. I promise I will treat you just the same as my other students, and we can forget anything ever happened. I’m not forcing you, Frank.”

“I know,” Frank reassured him, making his eye contact more intense, hoping it would emphasize his words. “I do, really. But I do want this, I can’t think about anything else. I want this so bad.”

“Good.” Suddenly Gerard was smirking, unwrapping his arms from his legs and sitting upright again, facing Frank. “Let me help you unwind a bit, then.”

Frank blushed and found himself nodding before his brain had fully comprehended what Gerard meant by saying that, but he didn’t care. Gerard was much closer now, his knee almost touching Frank’s, and he was leaning forward with this _look_ in his eyes. Like Frank was his prey, or something. Holy fuck. And Frank was hard again just like that, his cock twitching as Gerard came even closer, close enough for Frank to be able to breathe in his beautiful masculine scent.

“That’s what you’ve been waiting for, isn’t it? Me touching you again?” Gerard whispered. Frank hadn’t known a whisper could sound that goddamn sexy, with the man’s lips almost gracing his ear now, his voice raspy and thick with a lust that hadn’t been there a moment ago.

Frank would’ve liked to answer, but was cut short by his own gasp when Gerard placed a warm hand on his thigh, just by his knee. Actually, it wasn’t a _warm_ hand. It had to be _burning_ , Jesus fuck, because not even three seconds later Frank could feel its warmth radiating through his entire leg, then on to his lower body. So he just whimpered and nodded, closing his eyes when Gerard finally planted a gentle kiss just below his ear, chuckling softly when Frank shivered.

“You know what I love about you, Frankie?” Gerard whispered right against Frank’s lobe as his hand moved steadily upwards, inch by inch, approaching Frank’s groin. Frank only made another desperate sound, his brain now feeling like it was not only thrown in a blender but also out of a window and probably into some kind of lake, or even an ocean, hell, because everything was spinning, his blood was boiling in his veins, his ears feeling stuffed, and he was fairly sure something was blocking his windpipe since he honestly. couldn’t. fucking. breathe. Gerard chuckled softly before continuing to breathe into Frank’s ear. “That you always seem so tough. You’re a bad boy, huh? One of the really two-fisted ones. That’s what you want people to see in you, and usually, you actually do a pretty good job. But the reason I love it is that _I_ can break that. Destroy it with nothing more than a touch. Just a _touch_. Sometimes even words. You’re weak, Frankie, but you’re not weak for anyone. Just for me. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Frank croaked, moaning when Gerard’s hand had finally reached the bulge in his pants and palmed him. Frank bucked into it, his own hands reaching out for Gerard, one encircling the back of his neck, the other one clutching his arm, nails digging into the flesh passionately. “F-For you.”

“Aw, Frankie. You’re being a bad slut again...” Gerard murmured against his skin. Frank’s mind was racing, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong, but he honestly couldn’t think straight, so he merely whimpered in confusion and desperation. “No touching unless I tell you to. Hands behind your back.”

Frank nodded with a sigh and let go of Gerard’s hot skin – God, he just wanted to keep touching him. But he was really damn happy with Gerard’s hand on his still covered cock, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to risk losing that, so he obeyed and stuffed his hands between the small of his back and the backrest of the sofa, efficiently immobilizing himself.

And God, he absolutely didn’t regret following Gerard’s instructions. Without being able to move his hands, he felt even needier, his cock throbbing against Gerard’s hands even more as he continued to knead Frank’s package, making him ruin his boxers with pre-cum. Frank was completely at his mercy, and fuck, did Frank love feeling like that. He needed to feel like that, desperately bucking up into Gerard’s touch, addicted to the way his entire body felt hyped up, like electricity was running through his veins.

Gerard kept kissing the side of Frank’s neck, softly and almost innocently, nothing but tiny pecks to his skin. It was driving Frank insane. Holy fuck. And, relieved but a bit surprised, he realized Gerard’s method was working. Every bit of tension had left Frank’s body, and he was feeling nothing but lust. His brain wasn’t exactly less clouded, though. Not that he needed it right now, anyway.

“You know what I would have done if you’d been a good boy yesterday?” Gerard was now muttering, quiet and slow and sexy. Frank shook his head hastily, even more blood rushing southwards. And oh lord, was he close already. Shit. “I would have made you feel even better. I would have opened your pants. Just like this,” Gerard told him, and finally, _finally_ , unbuttoned Frank’s pants, that had started to grow way too tight. His cock twitched gratefully, now forming an even more obvious tent in his black underwear, and yep, there was a huge fucking wet spot right on the material covering Frank’s tip. Gerard pulled his pants further down, just a bit, far enough for him to have enough space to have his fun with Frank’s cock and balls.

“And then, I would have taken your underwear off. After making you beg, of course. But since this is only hypothetical, we don’t have to go into detail.” And then he also pulled Frank’s underwear down, finally baring his cock to the warm air of his teacher’s living room, and Frank gasped, throwing his head back, moaning just at that feeling. Oh god, oh holy fucking god. “And after that, once you were all naked and needy for me, ready for anything I had to offer, I would have jerked you a bit more. Just a little, not enough to make you cum. Just enough to get you all wanton and desperate for your orgasm.”

Gerard had wrapped his fingers around Frank’s shaft now and was pumping him, skin to skin. Frank was cursing and moaning, his hands twitching behind his back as he felt his orgasm build up in the pit of his stomach, ready to course through his entire body if Gerard only gave him that _tiny_ bit more. He could feel himself pulsating against Gerard’s skillful hand, his fingers somehow kneading him as they were moving up and down, his thumb occasionally brushing against his leaking tip, smearing the pre-cum, using it to slick the way.

Frank could now smell himself, his arousal, and knowing Gerard also could made him want to shoot his load into his fist even more. God, this man.

“And then,” Gerard continued, “to prove to you that being a good slut for me has its benefits, I would’ve done this.” Suddenly Gerard’s lips were gone from Frank’s neck, leaving him cold and disoriented for a second before Frank felt hot air on the tip of his cock, making his eyes snap open.

He looked down just in time to see Gerard hovering over his groin, and then he was moving closer and closer, and suddenly there was heat, so much heat around the head of Frank’s cock. He was moaning and his eyes rolled back in his skull, his dick throbbing in Gerard’s mouth and he tried thrusting up, making him take more, but there was a firm hand on his hip, holding him down against the soft couch that suddenly felt hot and disgustingly clingy beneath Frank’s naked ass. Gerard’s other hand was wrapped around the base of Frank’s cock tightly, staving off his orgasm and making Frank groan in sheer desperation.

Then Gerard’s mouth was moving down, and _down_ , taking inch after inch of Frank’s cock until Frank could feel Gerard’s chin pressed against his thigh. Frank was choking on his tongue, unable to say, or do, or think, anything, left to take whatever Gerard gave him. And shit, he gave him a lot. His mouth was so hot, his throat was so tight, yet he managed to take Frank in completely without any problems whatsoever. Jesus Christ. Frank’s legs were twitching uncontrollably, and he was sure he would’ve cum by now if it wasn’t for the vice-like grip around the base of his cock.

Suddenly, it all was gone. Gerard was pulling back and taking a deep breath before Frank realized his cock was left alone and bared again with merely Gerard’s fist around the shaft, wet and now turning cold from all the spit all over it. Frank opened his eyes again to see Gerard’s grinning face. He whined when he realized this was nothing but a giant teaser, rocking his not longer restrained hips in frustration, moaning.

“Hypothetically,” Gerard continued, returning to his place on Frank’s neck. “I would’ve sucked you off. Really fuckin’ good. And maybe I would’ve let you cum in my mouth. Maybe. Only really good boys get to do that.”

Frank wasn’t really listening; his orgasm was closer than ever, preventing him from understanding Gerard’s words. “Please, Gerard,” he heard himself pant. “Please, let me cum, I need to so fucking bad.”

“Only good boys get to cum...” Gerard pondered, kissing Frank’s jaw. “You were pretty bad, Frankie.”

“I’m _sorry_ , I’m so sorry,” Frank whined, voice catching in his dry throat. “Just- _please_.”

“I will make you cum. If you decide to take your punishment in a different way. Is your ass still bruised?”

“N-Not really, I’m okay. Fucking- fucking spank me as much as you like, just... God, please, Gerard. I’m so fucking close.”

Gerard hummed and moved back to whisper into Frank’s ear. “As much as I like?”

“Yeah, yeah, shit,” Frank sobbed, and Gerard’s hand sped up around his cock. He was seconds away from cumming, there was nothing he could do anymore to prevent it now. He just needed Gerard’s permission, but why was he being such a dick? “Anything, come on. _Please_ -”

“Okay, Frankie. Go on, cum for me.” Gerard bit down on Frank’s earlobe harshly, tugging on it. His hot breath against Frank’s skin - that was it. Frank’s body jolted up, and his orgasm erupted from deep inside him, firing through his every cell, making him moan simultaneously. His cock exploded in Gerard’s fist; he had no idea where his cum had gone; dimly, he hoped it hadn’t landed on Gerard’s couch, but the other part, and that was the majority of those sections of his brain that were still somewhat working, told him to not even bother to think about it. Because he was _still_ cumming, still thrashing on the couch and quaking from the pleasure, and it just didn’t _end_.

Vaguely he noticed Gerard kissing his neck soothingly, maybe even murmuring something in his ear, but Frank didn’t understand. Everything was a blur. God, the orgasms Gerard gave were fucking… something else. Breathtaking. Like earthquakes shaking Frank’s entire body. He couldn’t even put it into words.

“Oh my God, oh God, Gerard, fuck,” was the first thing he consciously heard himself say again, his body slowly coming down from his high. “Fuck. Fuck, thank you. _Fuck_.”

Gerard smiled at him somewhat smugly, but mostly just happily before unwrapping his sticky hand from Frank’s cock, leaning forward to grab a box of tissues and holding it out for Frank so he could take care of himself. He could feel cold sweat running down his temple, hot sweat over his top lip, making him taste salt.

“You relaxed and ready now?” Gerard teased, grinning when Frank nodded exhaustedly. “Good. Pull up your pants, then. We have business to do.”

“Don’t you...” Frank grunted at the effort of lifting his hips and following Gerard’s instruction. His arms felt numb from being held behind his back in that uncomfortable position for so long, but the aftershocks of his orgasm sort of made up for it. God, it was that good. Holy shit. “Don’t you want me to…you know.” He looked at the bulge in Gerard’s pants pointedly, trying to ignore the wave of self-loving pride when he saw how turned on Gerard was just from watching him cum.

Gerard was shaking his head, though. “No. Later, I mean. Besides, I can work better like this. Keeps me inspired,” he grinned.

“Oh?” Frank chuckled softly, sitting up and grabbing one cup from the table just to do something with his hands. “So is it also like that when you’re in class?”

“This week, definitely. It was rather unwanted then, though. You know how much I fucking hate having to sit down behind my desk all day long, trying to prevent somebody from finding out how bad I wanna fuck my student?”

Frank blushed at that. “Oh, I know what you mean.” He looked down at the cup in his hands and considered asking Gerard why he hadn’t told him about it, why he had ignored him all week. But then he decided against that because it would make him sound childish. Gerard was just being careful and responsible. He shouldn’t have to explain himself for that.

“I could tell, Frankie.” Gerard bent forward to grab his laptop once more, quickly typing in his password before he looked at Frank again, a knowing smile on his pretty lips. “Maybe consider being a bit more discreet about it from now on? People might think you have a crush on me. And how awkward would that be, huh?”

Frank, who had taken a sip from his lukewarm coffee, choked. “Fuck,” he coughed, placing the cup on the table again. Lukewarm coffee sucked, anyway. “I…no. They wouldn’t believe that. They know I’m cool,” he grinned.

“Of course. Just, seriously, try being a little less suspicious. Okay? And now let’s get started, this is going to take a couple of hours, Frankie.”

* * *

Five hours later, Frank was watching Gerard sign the finished document. Gerard had typed it all on his laptop and then printed it onto some relatively thick paper and stapled the sheets together. Frank’s own signature was already scrawled beneath the final article, maybe a bit shaky and hasty because Frank hadn’t been able to wait to put his fucking name underneath it and just get started. Signing meant obliging themselves to follow the arranged rules, promising to keep them a secret, and accepting the ability of the other to alter terms if necessary or even end it altogether if it got out of hand. Well, Frank just wanted to start, like, yesterday, so he didn’t even have to think about it before grabbing the pen from Gerard’s hand and promising to always abide by the rules.

God, it was so official. Frank kind of felt like crying from pure relief, or maybe excitement; it was a weirdly emotional moment for him. And when Gerard had finished signing the document, capping the pen with a satisfied smile, Frank couldn’t help but lean in for a joyful kiss. It sort of felt like they just had signed their marriage contract or something. Which, in a way, might be kind of true. It was a sort of promise with each other. And they would be spending lots of time together, having to be in tune with each other. And they were gonna have sex. Fuck yes.

Except in a marriage, the following probably wouldn’t have happened. Because the moment Frank had pressed his lips onto Gerard’s, he felt his teacher’s hands in his hair and on his shoulder, practically pushing him off the sofa and down onto the floor. Frank wasn’t ready for that so it took him a moment to catch is breath and grab onto the table for support. So he wouldn’t end up actually falling. But after a split second of shock Frank had adjusted to the situation and found himself kneeling by Gerard’s feet, one hand clutching the sofa, the other one on his thigh. When he looked up at Gerard, the other man was looking at him hungrily, his wanton eyes roaming over Frank’s face and his body. Frank could have died right there it was so hot. He felt his body shudder pleasantly, a warm shiver ran down his spine.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment so damn long, Frank,” Gerard whispered thickly, leaning forward to rake a hand through Frank’s hair, a satisfied smile on his lips. “Say it. I wanna hear you say it.”

Frank took a deep breath and let his eyes flutter close for a moment. He knew immediately what Gerard wanted to hear because he was just as eager for it. Although he had agreed to call Gerard ‘Sir’ in the classroom, here in Gerard’s home there was only one thing Frank would be using to address him from now on. He turned his hungry gaze on Gerard.

“Master,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took ages. I'm so, so sorry and hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Thank you for sticking with me!! I promise you won't have to wait this long for the next one.  
> I'd love to read your thoughts on this fic so far in the comments ♥


	6. Chapter 6

The contract was valid for three months - an amount of time they both had found reasonable. Though, they could extend it if they wanted to. First of all, they would get to know each other on this level. Learn about each other’s preferences and limits. Their safe word was ‘Red’ – Gerard had introduced the system to Frank, explaining to him that he would ask him what color he was feeling at the moment, ‘Yellow’ being Frank was about to reach his limit, and ‘Green’ him being absolutely fine. Especially since Frank was totally unfamiliar with most acts they would be doing, they both had agreed to this really quickly.

They had established a 24/7 relationship because Frank had practically begged for it. Gerard had asked him to consider something temporary first, but Frank wouldn’t listen, so 24/7 it was. Still, they would be meeting only twice a week so it wouldn’t become too suspicious. Once on Saturday and one day during the week Gerard could choose, depending on when he had time. Frank had the right to suggest a different day if the one Gerard chose was inconvenient for him, but in the end, only Gerard’s opinion mattered. During class, Frank was not to make innuendos or anything else that might make others suspicious. He was to call him “sir” and always be respectful and polite, though. Furthermore, Frank had to always be contactable via phone. Not answering calls or text messages without an acceptable reason would lead to punishment. Not following rules would lead to punishment. Being rude would lead to punishment, just as addressing Gerard the wrong way or simply disrespecting him would lead to punishment.

They had set their punishments according to the forms, yet it was still Gerard’s decision as to what kind of punishment Frank would get for certain things. He had a wide range of options now, and announced there were more, less sexual punishments on his mind he wouldn’t hesitate to use if he thought Frank needed it. Those were not on the list and supposed to be a surprise for Frank.

Their relationship wasn’t only based on sex. Gerard wanted control over basically every field of Frank’s life, and the boy was only too happy to give him just that. It started with having to move their band practice to another day because Frank would be spending his Saturday definitely not playing the guitar from now on. But he didn’t even mind. Music was great, but Jesus, he just wanted to fucking have Gerard’s cock in his ass so much more.

Hopefully, he would get some of that today.

Gerard hummed above him, and used his thumb to caress Frank’s jaw. “God, you’re gorgeous. My gorgeous little slut. Can’t wait to fuck you, now that you’re fully mine.”

Frank groaned and closed his eyes briefly. Gerard’s fingers felt so good on his skin and he was actually getting turned on again – shit, that probably wasn’t healthy. “I want you to-”

Suddenly Gerard’s smooth touches were gone and he smacked Frank’s face roughly. Frank looked up at him after a moment of shock, confused, but then he remembered the rules - he wasn’t allowed to talk unless Gerard had told him to. He bit his lip and looked at him in a way he hoped Gerard would understand he was sorry. His hand slid from the sofa onto his lap, and he tried to make himself even smaller.

“Since this is the first time this happened, there won’t be any consequences just now. But tell me, Frankie. When are you allowed to talk?”

Frank blushed and smiled at him gratefully. “Only when you have given me permission first, Master.”

The word slipped from his lips so nicely, leaving a warm tingly feeling behind. He loved it so much. “Correct, slut.” Gerard returned to stroking his cheek briefly before getting up. “Stay right here. Don’t move.”

Frank whimpered as he felt the soft rush of air hitting his skin that came with Gerard walking away from him. He kept his head down, fingers cupping his knees to keep them steady. He had started trembling again, fuck, hopefully Gerard wouldn’t count that as breaking his instructions. Frank tried to calm his breathing and concentrate on nothing but the way the air entered and left his mouth. Taking deep breaths made the time pass faster, and soon he heard his teacher’s footstep approaching softly. His body tensed in anticipation, ears sharpened as he waited for an order.

He didn’t have to wait long. “Stand.”

Frank nodded hastily and got to his feet a little clumsily. His legs felt unstable, and his knees were like jelly.

“Undress yourself.”

Frank’s shaky hands found their way to the button of his jeans, and then he was pushing them down his thighs and kicking them off. After quickly getting rid of his boxers and socks as well, he was fast to pull his shirt over his head. It wasn't until he'd left a pile of clothes on the floor next to him, and glanced at Gerard bashfully, waiting for him to say _something_ that he could tell the other the man was satisfied. He then saw Gerard was holding a small purple bottle and a weird, long black stick with one end flattened out, making him wonder what Gerard was going to do with it. It actually took him a second to understand what he was about to endure.

“Good.” Gerard grinned when he noticed Frank staring at the device, and held it up in front of his face as if inspecting it. “You find this interesting? It’s a riding crop, one of my favorite toys to use on disobedient whores. I want you to turn around. Walk around the sofa and bend over the backrest. Hands over your head.”

Frank was pretty fucking sure his legs actually turned to jelly then because when he tried to comply, his body was shaking and he barely could hold himself upright. God, his cock was hard, he needed to be touched so damn bad. But apparently, he’d have to wait for that. Since he had literally offered to have Gerard hit him as much as he wanted, it would probably be a long time until they would fuck. _If_ they would fuck.

Once positioned behind the couch, Frank bent over gingerly. The rest was pretty damn high and Frank was pretty damn small, so his feet ended up dangling uncomfortably before he could find the right balance. Eventually, he had found a somewhat comfortable position with his cock pressing into the soft fabric pleasantly and his hands clutching to a sofa cushion. His head hung down loosely, forcing his face to sort of press into the sofa, which caused his heart to throb wildly in his neck. Then he waited.

Gerard took his time reacting, but finally Frank heard him shuffle closer over his own exaggerated breathing. He came to a halt right behind Frank, and his soft hand ran down his spine until it was stroking his right ass cheek teasingly. Frank moaned brokenly, pressing into the touch. Oh fuck yes, he’d been waiting for this for an eternity.

“Listen to me,” Gerard breathed softly. “I am going to punish you now, Frank. I want you to tell me what exactly you did wrong, so we can be sure it won’t happen again.”

His fingers were so soft, just ghosting over his skin. It was mere torture because Frank wanted so much more. “I-” he groaned through gritted teeth. “I was disrespectful.”

“And how are you supposed to act instead?”

“Like…Like a good slut for you, Master. I want to be better now.”

“So do I. In order to achieve that, I will now give you ten strikes. And since I’m doing this in your favor, you will thank me for every single one. Plus, you will count them. Be aware I’m only giving you that few because it’s your first day. Understood?”

“Yes, fuck yes, sir,” Frank grunted. His skin was buzzing already, unable to wait a second longer. It was so odd; he needed the pain. He was fucking craving it. Holy shit.

“Very good.”

Frank shut his eyes and held his breath. His fingers dug deeper into the cushion when Gerard removed his hand from his ass. There was a second of complete silence that felt like five minutes, filled with tension so thick Frank felt like he was choking, and then there was a sharp pain on his ass and he was crying out. Loudly. Tears were in his eyes as he pressed his face into the sofa. God, his ass hurt. I was like a thin stripe of pure fire on his right ass cheek. Just in time, he remembered to cough out a strained “One, thank you, Master” before his other ass cheek was met with the same amount of pain. And fuck, did it hurt. It was sort of like the pain of the ruler, just not as harsh because Gerard wasn’t trying to hurt him as much as he had back then, probably. But, and this was what was making it so painful, the pain was focused on just that one small area, and fuck, did it sting.

Gerard gave Frank his lashes relatively fast and without teasing, alternating between his right and left cheek, sometimes angling higher or lower so one specific area wouldn’t hurt that bad. Calling Gerard ‘Master’ became easier with every time Frank shouted it into the backrest, and by the seventh time, it felt completely natural. His punishment felt so fucking good, like all of his worries were driven right out of him until there was nothing but bliss. Frank wondered if this was what confession felt like for Christians. Just an act that made you forget about anything you’d ever done wrong, and made you feel like you were reborn, almost.

It even felt really odd to have the crop catch his skin for the very last time, howling out a ten and knowing his body would no longer have the joy of feeling it. He sobbed dryly, his cock leaking pre-cum again – he’d gotten painfully hard during the last couple of minutes with his dick steadily rubbing against the couch as every strike the riding crop had made his body jolt. Frank needed Gerard’s cock _now_.

Something hit the sofa next to Frank. He lifted his head dizzily, turned a little and pried his eyes open – the riding crop had landed on the sofa cushions right next to Frank’s hands. Great, so Gerard was definitely done with his punishment.

The up-swelling disappointment ebbed away the next second when he heard the cap of the lube being opened. He held his breath, anticipating and tense since he wasn’t able to see what was happening. The only thing helping him guess was Gerard’s labored breathing, but he wasn’t even able to hear that properly over his own incredibly loud heartbeat.

Frank cried out in surprise when a finger was pushed inside of him roughly. There was a lot of lube involved, but fuck, that didn’t stop it hurting like a bitch. Frank fucking loved it. Gerard shoved his finger in all the way, then didn’t hesitate to add a second, spreading them and stretching Frank in the process. The burn was intoxicating, ramping up the sting left behind by the crop, and quickly turned Frank into a moaning mess. He mindlessly twisted his hands into the cushion, holding onto it for dear life, thoughts spinning, and shit, he needed more, he needed so much more.

Gerard seemed to be able to read his mind. Only a couple of minutes later, Frank’s ass was left empty again. He then heard Gerard undo his pants and moan quietly as he gave himself a few strokes before lining up with Frank’s entrance. Frank noticed he hadn’t exactly prepped him thoroughly today, which was probably due to his sassy text message. In that moment he was really regretting even _daring_ to call Gerard’s dick small, because fuck, that so was not the case.

Having placed his hands on either side of Frank’s hips firmly, Gerard started pushing in without any comment whatsoever. Frank felt his cock tearing him open, inch by inch, dragging out the pain as he moved so damn slowly. A deep groan slipped from his lips and got muffled by the sofa immediately. The very first phase was either the best or the worst. The pain was so fucking bad, Frank could feel tears in his eyes again, and he was pretty damn sure he had bitten his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. It just was so intense, so fucking hot. He could feel all of Gerard; his strong hands, pleasure streaming through both of their bodies.

When Gerard finally bottomed out, Frank released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His entire ass was on fire, both inside and outside, causing an impatient whine to escape his throat. This was the first time they were fucking with Gerard officially being Frank’s Master. Frank would never tell Gerard so, but his expectations were pretty damn high. He wanted Gerard to destroy him, wanted to be unable to walk for days. God, he needed that so bad.

Gerard seemed to be eager to not disappoint Frank. The second his hips were pressed up against Frank’s backside, he was already pulling out again. Another sharp thrust followed that probably would have sent Frank flying over the couch and onto the floor if it wasn’t for Gerard’s firm grip on his waist, holding him in place as his entire body jolted. Again. And again. And _again_. Soon he had built a rapid pace that had Frank completely lose his mind – his world was upside down (literally), scream after scream erupted from his throat until he couldn’t tell one from the next, loud enough that not even the sofa could fully swallow it up.

Gerard was taking him, and taking him hard. He was taking everything Frank had to offer. He kept muttering things under his breath Frank hoped he wasn’t supposed to reply to since he couldn’t even comprehend what he was saying, let alone form words himself. Gerard was slamming into him over and over, not even hitting his prostate or anything, and maybe that was something Gerard was doing deliberately, but Frank was just gone. He could do nothing but grunt and moan. He couldn’t even rock his hips back into it although he really, really wanted to.

His cock was still rubbing against the backrest and he felt like it was about to explode any moment. He wasn’t too sure if Gerard would like his couch being covered in cum – actually no, Frank was pretty sure he wouldn’t like that at all – but it seemed unpreventable considering Frank had no willpower left whatsoever, and Gerard was doing way too good of a fucking job to stop it.

Suddenly a hand was in Frank’s hair, pulling him up into a really awkward position with his stomach still pressing against the backrest of the sofa, arching him at a sharp angle. His hands scrabbled desperately, somehow trying to find a way to support himself that stopped his neck from straining.

“Moan,” Gerard ordered breathlessly. “Moan for me, wanna hear you.”

“Master, fuck, _fuck_ -” Frank mumbled incoherently. There were almost inhuman sounds leaving his mouth that sounded way too loud, even to his own ears. But Gerard seemed to be satisfied since he didn’t ask Frank to moan again. Soon Gerard was letting go of his head, making Frank almost hit it on the couch because his senses were close to being too hazy. He caught himself just in time and returned to cursing and groaning into the sofa. Gerard had placed both of his hands on Frank’s ass again, pushing him back and forth roughly as he kept pounding into him. Then he shot forward especially hard. A deep groan leaving his mouth, and Frank felt the hot rush of cum inside of him.

Just like last time, the sensation was breathtaking. Frank closed his eyes and relished the heavy throbbing in his ass, and the suddenly increased heat. Along with the pure bliss of being _owned_. Gerard pulled out way too fast for Frank’s liking, leaving him open and empty and just done, still needy for his own release.

“Get…get up.” Gerard’s voice was low and raspy. It made Frank shudder as he pushed himself off the sofa quickly, coming to a halt in front of his teacher. His head was throbbing from being all but upside down for so long, cum dripping down the backs of his thighs, and he generally felt uncoordinated and light-headed. Gerard was a blurry, bright creature in front of him, his mere presence making Frank want to drop to his knees.

“Jack off, Frankie. Cum for me.”

Frank had never wrapped his hand around his cock faster before, and soon he was panting again, moving his fist as fast as he could. Gerard’s stern eyes were on his face the entire time, drinking in his expression and his noises, and Frank couldn’t remember last time jerking off had felt this great.

“Cum for me, slut,” Gerard repeated, and Frank was gone. He slumped forward, moaning with his head thrown back as his cum spilled into his palm, pleasure making him feel like he was about to float away.

“Good boy,” Gerard praised him, making Frank moan again. That’s what he had needed to hear, fuck. Frank lowered his head again and smiled at him gingerly, meeting Gerard’s amused eyes.

“You did well, Frankie. I’m proud of you. Now I want you to go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. Once you’re done, you will return and put your clothes back on. Then kneel by the table and wait for my instructions.”

Frank nodded with a light smirk. “Yes, sir.” God, he loved this so much already.

* * *

When Frank returned from the bathroom, feeling drained but incredibly happy, Gerard wasn’t in the living room. He could hear some noise coming from the kitchen, though, dishes clinking together, so he knew he was alright and didn’t need to worry. After putting on his clothes, he obediently dropped to his knees where Gerard had ordered him to, clasping his hands behind his back and keeping his head down. Then he waited.

Gerard didn’t take long to come back. Frank heard him chuckle joyfully when he saw Frank in the required position, so Frank moved his head to look up at him, taking his happy mood as permission to do so. Gerard was carrying two plates on the palms of his hands and smiling at his sub happily before placing the dishes on the table.

“Good slut. As a reward, I prepared something for you…it’s almost 4, so I figured you must be hungry. Since you were so good for me, you are allowed to sit next to me on the couch. Come up here.” He sat down and patted the space next to himself encouragingly.

When Frank had thanked him and complied, he suddenly found himself in his Master’s arms, his head being pressed against his chest. For a moment he was shocked, but quickly melted into the embrace, letting out a relieved sigh and closing his eyes. Gerard’s chest was warm, cozy, and nice. He smelled really damn good, too. It was perfect. His fingers began to draw tiny patterns on his back, his other hand was smoothly caressing his scalp.

“So proud of you,” Gerard mumbled against his head. Frank felt like he was about to burst from excitement at the praise, a huge grin appearing on his face. “You’re being so obedient, and so willing to learn. Thank you, Frank. Thank you for doing this.”

“I… I should be thanking _you_ ,” Frank responded dreamily, his voice muffled in Gerard’s shirt. “You’re risking so much.”

“We both are. Let’s just never tell anyone and always keep it like this, okay? I want to keep you.”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I was able to upload this a lot quicker. Hope you enjoyed! :)  
> Remember I love comments! ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to [babyashleym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babyashleym/pseuds/babyashleym) and [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer) for betaing!! ♥


	7. Chapter 7

When Frank woke up again, something wasn’t right.  
  
It took him a moment to gather his thoughts and understand what was going on. Opening his eyes, Frank realized Gerard’s warm arms were wrapped around his body and they were on the sofa still. Some music was coming from the TV, reminding Frank of the movie they’d been watching. He vaguely recalled some sort of villain attacking a city and a bunch of superheroes fighting him. It wasn’t a film he was familiar with and it had caught his attention in the beginning, yet somehow it had drifted away from him. Apparently, Frank had fallen asleep at some point.  
  
Gerard’s breathing and heartbeat both were slow and even. Frank quickly checked whether he was asleep by glancing up at his face to find closed eyes and a slightly agape mouth right in front of him. Shit, his eyelashes were so long, his lips begging to be kissed. Frank barely resisted.  
  
Listening closely, there even were tiny snoring noises coming from his teacher. Frank grinned stupidly and hugged him a bit tighter.  
  
Still, something was odd. Something had woken Frank up and irritated him, but now he couldn’t put his finger on it anymore. There was nothing but the quiet music playing somewhere in front of him and Gerard’s steady breaths behind him, making his chest, that Frank was resting on, rise and sink evenly. Everything seemed okay.  
  
Weird.  
  
Just when Frank’s eyes slipped shut again and he was about to continue his nap, he heard it again. This time he immediately recognized the noise.  
  
There was a distant vibrating sound coming from near the door to his right. Frank recognized it as his phone buzzing and got up in a hurry, pushing Gerard’s arms off his body as gently as he could. The man groaned anyway and Frank whispered a quick apology before he slumped towards his jacket that he’d left on the coat rack by the door. Suddenly there was a weird feeling in his stomach, like paranoia. What if his dad called and wanted to know where he was? Had he forgotten something in his room giving away the relationship with his teacher?  
  
He grabbed the phone quickly and looked at the screen. It wasn’t his dad calling. It was Colin, his best friend. Frank was relieved but confused and just about to press the _Accept Call_ button when he heard Gerard clear his throat.  
  
He turned around to find his teacher sitting upright, looking still somewhat sleepy but mostly challenging, with a brow raised and a cocky expression on his face.  
  
“Aren’t you forgetting something here?”  
  
Fuck. For a minute, Frank had indeed totally forgotten that he couldn’t just walk around as he wished – Gerard was his _Master_ now. How could he be so ignorant?  
  
“I… sorry,” he muttered, biting his lip.  
  
His phone stopped buzzing in his hand as Colin, apparently, decided to give up. Frank’s hand slumped down to rest at his side and he bowed his head slightly as a sign of respect and regret. He was actually feeling disappointed in himself.  
  
“Who was calling you?” Gerard demanded.  
  
“My best friend, sir.” Frank’s eyes remained on the floor. His cheeks felt strangely warm, and for a moment he was surprised at how a simple act like wanting to answer his phone was now something Frank felt like he had to apologize for. Not that he didn’t like it, he did. But it was something he needed to get used to first.  
  
“So he woke you up?”  
  
Frank nodded. “Yes. I wasn’t thinking, Master. I’m sorry.”  
  
Gerard sighed but then shrugged. “I forgive you, but don’t forget your duties again. Don’t you wanna call him back?”  
  
“May I?” Frank hesitated. He definitely didn’t want to upset Gerard again.  
  
“Yes. But make it quick.” He gestured towards the kitchen, implying Frank could go there to make the call. The boy nodded gratefully and let his phone dial Colin’s number, excited and a bit worried as to why he would call him twice. It had to be something important.  
  
“ _Dude_!” Colin practically shouted into his ear as soon as he’d picked up. “ _Where the hell are you?_ ”  
  
Well, shit. Frank was going to say he was at home, but what if Colin was standing in front of his door at this exact moment? He sounded genuinely distressed, and Frank really didn’t want to make it obvious there was something he wasn’t telling him. That couldn’t happen.  
  
“Um,” he answered after a couple of seconds, hoping he hadn’t been silent for too long. “Why?”  
  
“ _Because we’re waiting for you, dumb ass. You forgot about our practice again?_ ” Frank could hear somebody scoff angrily in the background, and another person saying something that suspiciously sounded like ‘ _I told you so_ ’.  
  
Frank _had_ forgotten their band practice. Again. Well, technically, he hadn’t forgotten it last week. He’d taken a nap after not getting much sleep the night before. Frank’s brain and body were just done after having way too much new information thrown at him at Gerard’s place that day, not to mention the breathtaking sex that had followed. So after waking up, Frank had rushed out of the door at about 7:50 and managed to turn up only a couple of minutes late.  
  
Frank remembered the conversation he’d had with Gerard last week. He was supposed to adjourn their band practice because Saturday was the day Frank would be spending at Gerard’s house. Christ, how could he forget about that?  
  
“I...” he stuttered, his words getting drowned by Colin’s annoyed sigh.  
  
“ _Jesus Christ, Frank. What the hell? Even fucking Martin turns up every Saturday on time, and he’s pretty damn busy with, you know, running his own shop. I am here, and so is Leon. So what the hell is your excuse?_ ”Colin ranted.  
  
Frank sighed, feeling irritated. He could understand his anger but there was no need to be such a dick about it, they weren’t a _real_ band anyway. They’d never even played in front of people other than Colin’s younger brother, so why was he making it such a big deal? “Look, dude, I’m sorry. But you don’t need to bitch at me for this, okay? I fell asleep.”  
  
Colin laughed at that, high-pitched and mocking. “ _You fell asleep? That already was your excuse last time, Frank. I thought you’d be more creative._ ”  
  
“It’s not an excuse!” Frank protested. Colin was an asshole for thinking he’d lie to him. Although he’d be a smart asshole since Frank hadn’t exactly been honest with him recently… But at least _this_ wasn’t a lie. Frank hated being talked to like that. “I can’t help sleeping, okay? It’s something people do.”  
  
“ _It’s something most people do at night._ ” Colin took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. A few seconds later he spoke again, his voice rather even this time. “ _Okay. Look, I didn’t mean to yell at you, Frank. But I can’t help but feel like there’s something wrong with you. You’ve just been a little… weird lately._ ”  
  
When Frank only scoffed, Colin sighed in defeat.  
  
“ _Okay, I get it. We don’t need to talk about it now. Are you coming over or not?_ ”  
  
Frank bit his lip and hesitated. He couldn’t just say yes. Gerard was waiting in the adjacent room, and Frank was sure he was listening, too. He needed to ask him first. But it wasn’t like he could tell Colin that.  
  
Declining wasn’t an option either, though. Colin was his friend. He totally got why he and the other guys were disappointed in Frank, yet he didn’t know how to make it up to them. Shit.  
  
So Frank, following a weird and premature impulse, did something he was probably going to regret. He hung up without answering at all, stuffed his phone in his pocket and basically ran back to Gerard, who was still sitting on the couch and now eyeing him expectantly.  
  
“Gera- Master,” Frank gasped. He didn’t know what to do, and needed, _physically_ needed, Gerard. His advice, his instructions, his touch – anything. When he’d reached the sofa, Frank dropped to his knees without even thinking about it, hands clinging to Gerard’s pants desperately. “Please, I don’t… M-My friend, he-”  
  
“Okay, Frankie. Calm down.” Gerard smiled encouragingly and tangled a hand in Frank’s hair. His fingernails started scraping his scalp lightly and Frank felt part of the tension leaving his body already. Gerard’s touch was magical, there was no other explanation to it. “Tell me what happened.”  
  
“Y-Yes,” Frank nodded. He took a deep breath and quickly closed his eyes for a second, trying to do what Gerard had ordered. “Okay. Do you remember my, uh…my band? I know you wanted me to move our practice to another day, but I forgot. I’m so sorry…and now Colin called and he-”  
  
“He’s angry because the practice is right now?” Gerard guessed.  
  
Frank gulped and nodded again, frantic and helpless. “They’re _all_ mad at me because I forgot. And now Colin’s asked me to come over b-but…I can’t just leave you, can I?”  
  
His phone started buzzing in his pocket again, making Frank whine. He was well aware of how desperate he must look at the moment, kneeling by Gerard’s feet and begging him for help, but he honestly didn’t care. Gerard reached out to detach Frank’s clingy fingers from his pants and took them in his hand instead to soothe him. “Do you want to go?” he asked calmly.  
  
“I don’t know,” Frank answered honestly. He worriedly looked up into Gerard’s warm eyes and instantly felt reassured. After forcing himself to take another deep breath, he slowly continued speaking. “I mean…I don’t want them disappointed or angry. But I really, really don’t want to leave you either. I’ve been looking forward to this all week long and haven’t thought about the band for a second.”  
  
“But if you stay with me, you’ll have to explain yourself,” Gerard objected plainly.  
  
“I’ll have to explain myself no matter what. They’ll ask the most uncomfortable questions if I show up now...” Frank gulped and faltered as his phone stopped buzzing. Colin must be so damn infuriated. “And I…I don’t want you mad. Saturday is _our_ day now, right? I can’t just leave.”  
  
“How about this,” Gerard started, offering Frank a smile. “We’ll make an exception today. I can drive you to your friend’s house and for next week, you arrange a different time. I understand you forgot last week because you were busy filling in the form, weren’t you? It’s okay.”  
  
Frank nodded insecurely. “Thank you, Master, b-but…what am I supposed to tell them? Why would I not want to meet on Saturdays anymore?”  
  
“We’ll come up with something in the car. It’ll be okay, Frank, don’t worry. But before you leave, I still have something for you. Sort of a…gift.”  
  
When Frank made a surprised noise, Gerard got up swiftly and left the room. Frank remained kneeling in front of the sofa and took a minute to calm down. Everything was okay. Gerard had made it okay. There was a strangely warm sensation coming from his stomach that made a wide grin spread all over his face as he waited for Gerard to return. Somehow, there was this securing aura surrounding Gerard, like everything would be perfect as long as Frank followed his teacher’s orders. Frank felt so happy at this moment, yet he didn’t really know why.  
  
There was something inside of his body that made him feel all pleasant and tingly, sort of like when he was about to get an erection. Right now, he wasn’t turned on though, he wasn’t even close to it. Frank was just feeling… happy. Happy and secure, like even if Colin and everybody on the entire planet was going to hate him now, it would be okay. Everything was okay as long as Gerard was on his side, guiding him.  
  
When Gerard re-appeared from upstairs, Frank was beaming up at him. He was so mesmerized by Gerard’s beauty, the way his hair would bob lightly up and down with every step he took, the life-giving feeling of his eyes on Frank’s body, that he didn’t even see he was carrying something in his hand. Frank’s joyful look was replaced with a surprised one when he recognized this something as a dildo. It was skin-colored and relatively small, way thinner and shorter than Gerard.  
  
“I want you to take this with you, Frank. For practicing.”  
  
“P-Practicing?” Frank was confused but definitely not averse to finding out what Gerard had in mind.  
  
“Yes. I noticed you’re having problems taking my cock in your mouth, so you’ll be using this dildo over the following days to practice. See, there are suction cups right here,” he told him, turning the toy around to show Frank the flattened part behind the artificial balls. “So you can easily attach it to, I don’t know, the shower. I want you to pretend it’s me, so you need to do your best. Can you do that for me, Frankie?”  
  
Frank blushed furiously but nodded the second Gerard had stopped talking, a furtive smile appearing on his face. “Yes, Master,” he answered submissively.  
  
“Good boy.” Gerard approached Frank and handed the dildo to him. It felt heavier than expected and looked pretty real, even from up close. Frank wrapped his fingers around the shaft to test out what it would feel like, moving his hand up and down. “You’ll bring the toy along at our next meeting. I want you to show me how much of it you can take. If I see you have improved by a lot, you may suck my dick again. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, sir. I’ll do my best,” Frank promised with an eager nod. God, he was picturing it already. Him in the shower, the toy attached to the wall at hip height. He would kneel in front of it and close his eyes, and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to trick himself into thinking it was his Master’s cock he was sucking.  
  
“However,” Gerard said sharply. His tone made Frank snap out of his vivid daydream and he looked up at his teacher again, paying attention closely. “This will not go up your ass. It’s only for your mouth, I don’t want you to fuck yourself on it. Got it?”  
  
Frank hadn’t even considered it using it for that, but hearing that he was not allowed to do it was a little disappointing. “Why?” he asked quietly.  
  
“Because your ass is tight. And I want to keep it that way for as long as possible. I love fucking your ass so damn much,” Gerard sighed with a smile. “So you won’t stretch yourself. You belong to me, and so does your ass. Is that clear?”  
  
“Y-Yeah,” Frank hurried to say. The sudden change in Gerard’s voice was making him nervous. He sounded urgent and a bit rough. “I understand, Master.”  
  
Gerard nodded, calming a bit. “Also, I don’t think we’ve talked about this, but you obviously have to ask me before you jerk off. Disobeying will get you into serious trouble.”  
  
“So…I’ll just send you a text whenever I…you know, have a boner?” Frank hesitantly asked.  
  
“Exactly. And you’ll only start once I’ve given you permission.” His brows furrowed and he looked at Frank rather displeased when Frank sighed at that.“Don’t give me that look. Some doms don’t allow their subs to cum at all, you should be grateful I’m giving you this privilege. But don’t think all you need to do is text me and everything will be okay – there might be times I say no because I think you’ve had enough. Or because of other reasons. In that case, you won’t jerk off.”  
  
Frank nodded, eyes down at the reprehension. “I didn’t…I didn’t mean to be disrespectful, I’m sorry, Master. I understand.”  
  
Gerard gave him a brief smile and nodded. “Good. Now get up, I’ll drive you to your friend’s place. Put the toy into your bag.”

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the excuse Gerard had come up with in the car worked pretty well. Colin was really fucking mad at Frank at first and wouldn’t even let him talk. It took Frank several minutes to calm Colin enough to be able to tell him that his phone battery had died and that was why their call had ended so suddenly. Frank then explained an elaborate story about his mom visiting him on Saturdays since last week, so that was why Frank kept turning up late. Colin, of course, knew about his mother not really being in touch with Frank anymore. He’d always felt sort of bad for his best friend because of it, considering his relationship with his mother was really good and he wouldn’t know what to do without her. Hearing that Frank’s mom was finally making an effort to visit her son calmed him immediately, and just like that Frank was forgiven.  
  
Colin talked to Martin and Leon about it. Luckily they seemed to agree Frank was no longer to blame. They ended up jamming a bit, the mood getting better with every song they played. Frank had to use Colin’s spare guitar since he hadn’t wanted Gerard to make the circuit that was all the way to his apartment just to get his own. The old instrument wasn’t what Frank was used to, sounding different and feeling lighter in Frank’s hands. But as he’d already said, they weren’t doing this professionally anyway, so it didn’t matter.  
  
When he arrived home at around ten, he found his dad sitting on the sofa in their living room. A movie was playing on TV. Something with loud sound effects that were audible in the entire apartment. Gripping the strips of his backpack tighter because of the dildo inside of it, Frank approached his dad slowly, waving awkwardly to draw attention to himself.  
  
“Oh,” he heard his dad gasp. Frank Sr grabbed the remote from the armrest right next to him and pressed the mute button to shyly smile at his son. “Hey, kid. You good?”  
  
Frank returned the hesitant smile and nodded. Talking to his dad was always kind of odd. He felt like talking to a stranger despite having known and lived with him all his life. But Frank Sr worked a lot, and they had just never really had that special bond some kids have with their parents. Frank didn’t even know what that meant.  
  
The worst about this was probably that Frank knew his dad was feeling just the same. He always seemed so tense talking to Frank, so distant. Plus, he always asked him those impersonal questions any stranger could ask Frank. ‘ _How are you?’ - ‘How’s school?’ - ‘How was your day?’_  
  
Not that Frank minded. This was the only way he knew it. And he was still getting more from his dad than from his mother, so he guessed he should be grateful for what was offered to him.  
  
Still, Frank sometimes found himself wondering what it would be like to actually _know_ his dad. Have him support him.  
  
But then again, he’d probably feel guilty for not telling him about Gerard or his smoking habits, things like that. It was probably better this way.  
  
“Yeah,” he nodded, still giving him that robotic smile. “I’m good. How are you? Tired from work?”  
  
His dad nodded with a long sigh. “You have no idea. I love working as a nurse and helping people but…the shifts are so exhausting. I don’t even know why I’m not in bed yet, guess I really wanted to watch this movie…Oh but hey, are you hungry? There’s, uh, pizza in the fridge, I can prepare it for you if you want?”  
  
Since he had actually risen from his couch already, Frank just nodded with a shrug. “Okay, yeah. Why not.”  
  
Standing in front of his dad was even more awkward, somehow. They both had dark brown hair and were rather short, features that made them look pretty much alike. Which was probably the only thing they had in common. Except for their names.  
  
Frank’s dad nodded and offered him another awkward smile before walking into the kitchen. Deciding it would be best to hide his bag and its contents from his dad’s eyes, Frank used the chance to hurry to his room and shove it under his bed where hopefully, _hopefully_ , nobody but him would ever find it.

* * *

The following day was a Sunday. A day Frank really wanted to be spending sucking the artificial cock Gerard had given him, no matter how weird that may sound. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t because his dad had the day off for once and had decided socializing with his son was important, as it seemed.  
  
He kept knocking on Frank’s door to ask him the most random shit. What he wanted to eat, what he was doing later, whether he wanted a new phone? No, he did not, thank you very much. He did mention being in need of a new alarm clock, though. If Frank Sr was feeling generous – or guilty, which was more likely, Frank Jr could and would take that opportunity.  
  
At noon, when Frank considered his dad to be busy cooking in the kitchen, he was just about to get ready to “take a shower” when his phone rang. It was Colin. Frank thought about ignoring it, but since he’d just had an almost-fight with Colin yesterday, he forced himself to shove the backpack containing the dildo back under his bed and talk to him. A talk that nope, wasn’t over in a couple of minutes, but lasted half an hour and was only ended by Frank’s dad calling him for lunch.  
  
After lunch, Frank was lying on his bed feeling drowsy. His stomach was filled with some pretty damn awesome spaghetti. Having Italian roots did have its pros, especially concerning cuisine.  
  
But now Frank was tired and basically unable to move. Still, there was this desire inside of him to follow Gerard’s orders, although he hadn’t even specifically told him to practice _today_.  
  
Frank had never been a geek. He’d never been the kind of guy who loved homework or even doing _extra_ work, unlike some of those brats in his class that loved sucking up to their teachers. Frank only did his homework, _if_ he did it, for his own benefits – to get a good grade if it was really necessary. He’d never done it a minute earlier than he needed to, and never written a word more than demanded.  
  
But now there he was, being given a task by Gerard who, after all, _was_ his teacher and practically dying to get it done. God, he’d never thought anybody would have this effect on him. Ever. Frank hated being told what to do, hated having duties or responsibilities. Or rules. God, no.  
  
Gerard didn’t only make him ignore all that, he made him _love_ the complete contrary to his previous personal ethic. Now he liked being put in his place. He liked doing tasks he’d been given. He just liked to submit.  
  
All of that only counted for Gerard, of course. Frank still wasn’t exactly eager to help his dad with their household chores or do his homework like a diligent student, or anything like that. Although Gerard had already told him Frank would have to take it up a notch on the latter, but Frank wasn’t going to bother with that just now. Maybe, after perfecting his blowjob skills, he would be able to change Gerard’s mind concerning school?  
  
Frank huffed thinking about Gerard. Man, he missed him. With a frown he checked his phone, half-hoping to find a text message that had gone unnoticed by him. But his lock screen was still empty.  
  
Gerard hadn’t talked to him in almost a day now and Frank was starting to feel like there was something missing. Something he needed to live, what the hell.  
  
Frustrated he unlocked his phone and started typing a text for Gerard without even thinking about what to say. There was so much on his mind, so many things he needed Gerard to know. But he couldn’t put all that in only one text message. So he only wrote the most important thing.  
  
_»I miss you.«_  
  
Again, the response came really fast. In fact, Gerard answered so quickly it startled Frank for a second before he smiled in relief.  
  
_»I’ll see you tomorrow. You’re on my mind too.«_  
  
Frank grinned stupidly to answer just as quickly, not wanting to keep Gerard waiting.  
  
_»But I miss you now. Can’t I come over? :( «_  
  
_»Sorry, I’m meeting my brother in a few. don’t be sad. Occupy yourself with my gift? ;) «_  
  
Frank sighed. That was what he was trying to do, it wasn’t his fault his dad suddenly wanted to be friends with him.  
  
_»Cant.«_ He told him sadly. _»My dad’s home and he keeps wanting my company. Maybe later I will though.«_

This time, Frank didn’t even get to put his phone down before it buzzed again.

 _»No you won’t«_ was all it read. Frank gulped and bit his lip, confused about where Gerard’s sudden harshness had come from. Had he misunderstood something? Just when he was about to type an apologetic response, another message appeared.

_»Never do anything like that when you’re not home alone, Frank. It’s way too risky. If your dad notices somehow he’ll ask questions. you’ll be nervous so maybe you’ll tell him too much. The dildo stays in your bag until your dad leaves. Do you understand?«_

_»Yes. I’m sorry«_

Gerard was always so overcautious, which probably was a really good thing because Frank tended to not think things through very well. He felt a bit stupid now – well, chances were low Frank would get himself caught because come on, who lets their parents walk in on them doing something like _that_ – but still. _If_ it happened, he would be nervous, he would be emotional and embarrassed and yes, Gerard might be right. Their relationship was dangerous, so Frank shouldn’t test its limits.

_»Good. I’m meeting Mikey now. You have my permission to jack off today, but only once. See you tomorrow.«_

Frank huffed, feeling disappointed. Sure, he was happy he could keep himself busy with that, at least, but thinking about Gerard and his dominance would make it last about three minutes. Nonetheless, he sent Gerard a quick ‘ _Thank you, Master’_ , not wanting to be disrespectful.

For a couple of minutes, Frank remained sitting on his bed motionlessly, deep in thought. In his mind, he was trying to convince himself to get up and do something. Anything, really. He just needed something to distract himself – maybe meet with Colin?

But hanging out with Colin would probably mean being asked more questions about Frank presumably meeting his mom. Colin didn’t really have the opportunity yesterday because the rest of their band had kind of urged the both of them to play some songs. Then earlier on the phone, Frank had managed to avoid most of his best friend’s questions. He couldn’t blame him for being curious, and no matter how little Frank minded lying to him to keep his relationship with Gerard a secret, he didn’t like giving too much detail. There always was the risk of Colin getting suspicious and Frank wasn’t feeling ready to take that.

So he wouldn’t go see Colin. He didn’t really feel like going out at all, although his dad was probably about to invade his privacy again. He didn’t even feel like jerking off or listening to music, which was extremely rare.

Last week, Frank had gotten so used to always being busy with filling in the papers that now that he was done with them, he felt weirdly empty. Being with Gerard would fill that emptiness, and knowing he wouldn’t be able to see him until tomorrow was horrible. Knowing he wouldn’t even get to touch him tomorrow was torture.

He had given him a task and Frank couldn’t even get to it, couldn’t do what he’d been told although he desperately wanted to. It was so frustrating, Frank felt like punching a wall. Or getting punched. Recently he felt like that was what he actually needed.

After a couple of minutes of thinking and futilely hoping Gerard would text him again, Frank got his laptop from his desk and opened the internet browser. If he couldn’t improve his skills by practicing, there still was another way to approach the subject. Surely there were websites giving advice on how to give a good blowjob?

He couldn’t deny he felt like a total nerd for even considering it. His face was scrunched up a bit as he began typing in his search request. Okay, this definitely was weird. But it would benefit Gerard if Frank did his research the right way and would be able to apply his gained knowledge.

It wasn’t like he had anything else to do. Plus, the contract said it was one of Frank’s tasks to do everything in his power to serve Gerard. So he clicked on the first suggested link and began reading.

* * *

How people could survive without coffee was a miracle to Gerard. Just like every Monday morning, or any morning, really, he was clutching his _Starbucks_ cup to his chest whilst hurrying along the corridor. The hot liquid warmed the insides of his palm pleasantly and the delicious scent filled his nostrils, tricking him into thinking that maybe waking up early wasn’t that bad. As long as there was coffee for him, it was okay.

Once seated behind his desk in the classroom, Gerard allowed himself to lean back in his chair and take a deep breath before finally taking the first sip. The coffee was still a tad too hot on his tongue but he gulped it down nonetheless. The taste was the same and at least the heat made him come to his senses faster.

He’d still have a couple of minutes before his students would be entering the classroom. Not that that was something he was looking forward to or excited about – those kids were just regular students. Gerard knew he shouldn’t make a difference between teaching Frank or any other pupil, but he couldn’t help the little jerk his dick did whenever he so much as thought about Frank. Next period he would be teaching Frank’s class again, and he could feel himself growing impatient.

That was what happened inside of him. But Gerard had sworn to never visibly make Frank his favorite student since that would make it very obvious something was going on between them. Also, Gerard wanted to be a good teacher, that was pretty much his only goal in his job. Good teachers didn’t give preference to specific students.

Good teachers also didn’t fuck their students, but that’s a whole different story.  
  
Despite having seen Frank on Saturday, he was already lusting after the boy. He wished he could just grab and kiss him, not bothering with whoever might be watching them. Gerard wanted to tear his clothes off and just make Frank take his cock in his blissfully tight ass Gerard missed so much. It was so hard to control his urges, it almost felt like being a teenager again.

But Gerard knew he had to be patient for at least one entire day. There were tests on his desk at home he really, really needed to mark today. Furthermore, he had a conversation with of one of the – and Gerard instantly felt bad for calling a student that – unimportant student’s mother because apparently, they weren’t too happy with the last test’s result.

The easiest way to ignore the desire to pull Frank off his chair and just take him was to ignore Frank altogether. That might not be fair because, evidently, Frank craved Gerard’s attention. But _he_ was the dominant, after all, and he had told Frank they definitely had to separate their private life from school. So it was just something Frank would have to deal with.

Still, Frank’s eyes had been on Gerard every goddamn minute of every single period last week, practically devouring him, begging for his attention. It was so damn obvious. Gerard had even noticed without looking at Frank, so surely some of the students could tell as well. Hopefully, Frank would heed his advice and stop staring at him before he’d have to encounter any awkward conversations with his friends. Gerard didn’t want to make themselves look suspicious in any way.

When Gerard had nearly finished his coffee, students started filling the classroom. Some of them mumbled a ‘good morning’ in Gerard’s direction, others just slumped down in their chairs, too tired to give a shit. Gerard was fine with either way. The coffee was just in the process of waking his every cell and he became aware of how little time was left before he would see Frank again. That, somehow, instantly cheered him up. Maybe he would have Frank explain something in front of the class today. It would give him the perfect excuse to look at him, to study his pretty face and take in his overwhelming features. God, he wanted that.

No matter how dangerous fucking Frank was, no matter how quickly it could lead to Gerard losing his job, his friends, his family and basically his whole existence, he couldn’t deny the risk was making it sort of interesting. Thrilling.

The first thing he did when the lesson started was check the homework. He’d told the kids to do some creative writing about what freedom meant to them, and he was actually really interested in what they had to say. But it reminded him of Frank and how he had defined what submission meant to him in a brief essay. How they’d written the contract together on Saturday, and how Gerard had fucked him afterward.

The kid’s voice faded into the background as Gerard lost himself in the pleasant memories. He took a deep breath and let his eyes slip shut for a second before forcing himself to focus on the text being read to him just now. Gerard was an adult. A teacher. He needed to be more responsible. His cock was twitching a little and Gerard could feel himself growing semi-hard. Great. Swatting the mental images away, he looked directly at the innocent faces of the kids in front of him.  
  
And luckily he could prove to himself yet again that he wasn’t a pedophile because his boner disappeared after only a few moments. He was just a man who was majorly attracted to one of his students. One of his really fucking attractive students.

Gerard let out a sigh. This day was going to be harder than expected, he could tell.

The first period felt like an eternity. Time was passing by slowly, way too fucking slowly since all Gerard could really focus on was Frank. Still. Although he was really trying to distract himself.

Glancing up at the door every five seconds when the bell had finally rung and he was alone again, Gerard realized how stupid he was being. It wasn’t like he would be able to touch Frank. He wouldn’t even be able to talk to him properly, not with all the other students here.

Again Gerard reminded himself of his position, of the things he was risking, and decided it wasn’t worth it. He was a grown-up. Frank could never ever know how crazy he was driving his teacher, because Gerard was pretty damn sure Frank would take advantage of that without end.

Just when he had decided to force himself to keep his eyes on the desk, maybe even getting some paperwork done would be best, Frank entered the room. It was the exact moment Gerard was about to look away when their eyes met, making Gerard’s head jerk up a bit as he’d been in the process of lowering it.

Frank was talking to one of his classmates but kept his eyes on his teacher as the both of them walked into the room. He was smiling like a dork, probably drawing way too much attention to the both of them, but Gerard couldn’t help but grin back. God, he’d missed him. His God-like face and wonderfully dark hair. His small frame that he moved so swiftly, and shit, did he look good in that school uniform.

A second later though, Gerard looked away quickly and pretended to be busy. Other students entered the room, and the noise of them chattering drowned out Gerard’s thoughts, allowing him to distract himself. Still, he could feel Frank’s eyes boring into his face, which made it even harder to ignore the inevitable attraction he felt towards him.

Today, however, unlike last week, Gerard didn’t find it anywhere near easy to just block his gazing out. Ever since Saturday, he felt like Frank was a part of him. Which made sense considering they both had signed a contract that basically made Gerard own Frank. He _owned_ him. Looking at what was yours, usually, was not prohibited.

But not right then. Gerard forced his eyes up and looked at Frank, his assumptions being confirmed because Frank was still gazing at him hungrily, wanton and excited. Gerard made his expression as firm as he could before standing up to greet the class and starting the lesson. Now that Frank was there, the excitement Gerard had been feeling was gone. He was nervous and just didn’t really know what to feel. Sure, he was turned on, but mostly just… possessive over the boy. The urge inside of him to fuck Frank right here in front of everyone became larger. He wanted to bite him. Spank him again and mark him as his.  
  
He wasn’t going to, though. Obviously not. But the intensity of his desires was worrying. Gerard couldn’t recall feeling an amount of lust that overwhelming towards anybody ever before. It was justifiable, he guessed, with Frank feeling the exact same way. Although he wasn’t looking at him anymore, Frank’s facial expression was etched on Gerard’s memory. His lips slightly parted, eyes shamelessly focused on Gerard. There was this challenging expression Gerard wanted to fuck out of him.

Shit, it was torture. He shouldn’t have to endure this during something as banal as class. Then again, he got himself into it, so he really was in no position to complain.

During the actual lesson, he went back to ignoring Frank. That had worked pretty well until now, and Gerard was worried his pants might explode if he so much as glanced at the boy one more time. His cock was so hard, fuck. This was majorly inappropriate.

But, oh, did Gerard love every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who helped me an awful lot with this chapter? That's right, my awesome betas [babyashleym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babyashleym/pseuds/babyashleym) and [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer)! Please give them some love, they're amazing human beings ^-^
> 
> So, a lot happened since the last time I updated. I went to one of Frank's shows which was incredibly rad, and the next couple of weeks I'll be spending studying my ass off cos I have to take five huge exams. Yay! What I mean to say, please don't be sad if updates should appear (even) slower from now on - I promise I'll be trying hard to write as much as possible! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving Kudos and commenting! xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits for betaing goes to the lovely [babyashleym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babyashleym/pseuds/babyashleym) and [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer), as always. Thank you, guys! :)

“Frank?“  
  
“Yeah, Dad?“  
  
“Come here for a moment, please.“  
  
Frank sighed but mumbled a word of his consent, and tossed his messenger bag onto the floor before taking his shoes off in the hallway. His day at school had been exhausting, but not quite as torturous as last week. Because Gerard was giving him attention. _Finally_.  
  
He was trying not to, though, which made it even more amusing. Unlike last week, Gerard’s eyes seemed to be drawn to Frank constantly. Whenever Frank would look up, Gerard was just in the process of looking away or subtly eyeing him while pretending to be reading the sheets of paper in front of him. Which made him look like a real creep, actually. Maybe Frank should make him aware of that. He probably should.  
  
None of the other students seemed to notice what was going on, so it was all good, Frank guessed. Of course he knew they still needed to be careful, but the feeling of finally being able to catch Gerard’s eye during class and knowing he was so drawn to Frank that he couldn’t even resist, made Frank feel unbelievably good.  
  
After shrugging his jacket off, Frank went to the living room. His dad was sitting on the sofa in a pair of sweatpants and an old tee, so Frank figured he wasn’t going to work today. He hadn’t known Frank Sr had the day off, but that actually didn’t surprise him – it wasn’t like they talked on a regular basis.  
  
When he noticed Frank standing in the doorway, the older man looked up at his son, frowning. Frank was confused. Usually, his dad would at least _try_ to pretend they liked each other, that their father-son-relationship wasn’t totally fucked up. Well, maybe he was just having a bad day.  
  
“Hey,” Frank greeted him nonchalantly. He could smell food and hoped their conversation wouldn’t last long because just now he realized he was close to starving. “What’s up?”  
  
“Frank… I- uh, sit down?” he stumbled, avoiding his son’s eyes.  
  
“O-kay?” Frank took a seat in the armchair in front of the couch, looking at his dad bewilderedly. Frank Sr was obviously nervous, anxious even, which Frank totally couldn’t understand. Yesterday he’d tried really hard to improve their relationship, and now…now he was acting like a first-grader admitting to his teacher he’d forgotten his homework. Frank leaned forward, supporting his head on his hands with his elbows on his knees, and huffed.  
  
“Okay. Okay, Frank, listen.” Frank’s dad closed his eyes briefly, hands fidgeting with his sweatpants uneasily. “Well. Look. First of all, please know I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...”  
  
“Dad, what happened?” Frank inquired. His dad was freaking him out. What he’d assumed to be a boring, hey-let’s-forget-we’re-basically-strangers conversation turned out to become something Frank was pretty sure he was not ready for. His dad was _trembling_ , shit. What was going on?  
  
“I…” he began, coughing to win some time. It was exasperating. “Frank, I didn’t mean to invade your privacy. Please don’t think that, you know I’m not that kind of parent. Right? I know we’ve never been… close... but I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t do something like this on purpose.”  
  
“Something like _what_?” Frank asked. “Just tell me. You’re kinda creeping me out.”  
  
Frank Sr sighed. “Yeah. I know, I know. Honestly, I’m _sorry_.”  
  
“Dad-”  
  
“Okay.” The man took a deep breath, then nodded to himself. “I…I was in your room earlier.”  
  
Oh, no. Oh _fuck_ , no.  
  
Frank could feel blood rushing to his face, making his cheeks hot and his head spin like crazy. This was bad.  
  
The dildo. He must have seen the dildo.  
  
Had Frank forgotten to put it back into the bag? Had he somehow placed it so it would be obvious what was inside of it? Had his dad been snooping? Frank didn’t remember putting the bag anywhere but under his bed. It still had to be there, except if it magically had grown legs overnight and was trying to make Frank’s life a misery.  
  
No normal parent would randomly look under their son’s bed, right?  
  
What the fuck?  
  
“I…I know I shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean to intrude on your private life, I swear.”  
  
“Yeah, you already said that.” Frank felt a mix of anger and anxiousness boiling up inside of him. He was pretty sure he was about to snap. There was this desire to just get up and run – he didn’t need to hear the rest of this. He didn’t need to hear his dad ask confused questions until Frank eventually caved and either told him about Gerard or ended up crying in humiliation; currently, he didn’t feel like he was in control of his actions anymore.  
  
His dad sighed and nodded, looking at his lap sadly. “I knew you would react like this. But please, I…I didn’t know. Just let me explain, okay? So…my laptop is basically broken. I needed to print something for work, it would’ve taken maybe two minutes. I honestly didn’t think you would mind.”  
  
“Wait.” Now Frank was confused again, but still furious. Laptop? Printing something for work? That didn’t exactly sound like a father who was going to tell his son he found his dildo under his bed because, well. Oddly enough, there was no printer under Frank’s bed. “So then you saw…what?”  
  
Frank Sr gulped and looked at Frank briefly. Frank could see sincere guilt, so he knew there still was something. Something Frank was forgetting about at the moment, but would sort of crash his world as soon as it left his father’s lips. “So…I needed your laptop. I didn’t snoop around or anything, god no. I just opened it and there…your browser was still open. I didn’t mean to see. But I did.”  
  
And oh. _Oh_. Now Frank knew what this was about.  
  
Frank had googled how to give a good blowjob yesterday. Oh god, this was awful. His dad had seen… _fuck_.  
  
For a second, all he could feel was relief it was _not_ the dildo after all. Oh, and that his dad hadn’t looked at Frank’s browsing history with all the BDSM-related stuff. Always use the incognito mode, kids.  
  
But then all sorts of feelings welled up inside Frank. Embarrassment, definitely. Also anger, at himself and his dad, although it technically was Frank’s own fault if his dad was telling the truth, and Frank assumed he was. Shame. Frustration. Helplessness. A part of him still wanted to cry.  
  
“Not that I have a problem with any of that, you know,” Frank Sr continued, seeing his son staring at him, overwhelmed. “I just…didn’t expect it. Not at all. There were those girls, right? You had some girlfriends?”  
  
“Yeah, I…” Frank didn’t know what to say. So he just nodded, looking at his dad but not really seeing him. This was too much to comprehend, really. His heart was pounding aggressively in his chest, making him very aware of that this was _real_ , that this was his life now. It shouldn’t be that much of a deal. This was his dad. He didn’t have a good relationship with him, so it shouldn’t matter. He had no idea that the person Frank was going to blow was his thirty-one-year-old _teacher_. Plus, it wasn’t like his dad would go around and tell people about it. He wouldn’t make fun of Frank for…for what?  
  
“So...you’re gay?”  
  
For being gay. Frank had never thought about it this way. He wasn’t…gay, was he? As his dad had said, he’d had girlfriends. Quite a few. Not too many to count, but enough to assume he wasn’t gay.  
  
Frank had never been attracted to a man before Gerard. When he imagined a guy fucking him now, it still was odd. Gross, maybe. But even imagining being with a girl now was weird…it seemed like the only person he was attracted to was Gerard. Gerard was a man. So that meant he was gay? Frank was pretty sure he would also totally have the hots for Gerard if he was a girl, though. So surely that didn’t necessarily mean he was homosexual.  
  
Not that he had a problem with boys liking boys. Or girls liking girls, for that matter, hell no. It just had never occurred to him that having sex with Gerard meant being gay. He couldn’t answer his dad’s question right now, there was too much he needed to think about first. Things he needed to come to terms with.  
  
His dad was eyeing him with such intensity. It seemed like now that he had admitted to finding out about Frank googling how to make a guy feel good with his mouth, he also wanted a confession from Frank. Which was hard when Frank wasn’t even sure whether he was guilty.  
  
“I…no? I just…I’m, uh...experimenting.”  
  
It wasn’t a lie, at least. Frank thought it was enough for his dad to know.  
  
Frank Sr nodded, silently agreeing. “Okay,” he sighed, smiling at Frank crookedly. “So, you’re not mad at me, right? It’s cool?”  
  
“It’s cool.” Frank shrugged. He didn’t know what else to say.  
  
“Okay,” his dad repeated, looking genuinely relieved. “Because it’s totally fine with me, you know. You uh, experimenting, I mean. It’s your life.”  
  
“Yeah, it is,” Frank agreed. “Thanks?”  
  
For a moment they sat in awkward silence neither of them wanted to break nor keep. Just when Frank decided it had lasted long enough and he was about to get up, his dad started talking again.  
  
“So, uh-” he said, startling Frank a bit. “You…are you seeing someone? Another boy?”  
  
Frank cringed, feeling his cheeks blush again. “No,” he stated. Gerard wasn’t a _boy,_ technically. And it wasn’t like they were dating or something. They didn’t even like each other that much. Frank only had a thing for Gerard’s body. His face, his dominance, his dick. His experience. That was what he liked; he didn’t have a fucking _crush_ on him or anything like that. “Not really, no.”  
  
“Okay. I mean…just be careful. Alright?”  
  
Where the fuck was this heading? Frank eyed his dad in confusion, brows drawn together. “Careful?”  
  
His dad sighed and nodded. “Yes. I mean...just because none of you can get pregnant doesn’t mean using a co-”  
  
“Woah, Dad, god, stop.” Frank actually slammed his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, trying to forget what his dad had just wanted to say. Having ‘the talk’ about normal sex was weird. Having ‘the talk’ about gay sex and possibly getting STDs – no. Just no. “I know, don’t…you don’t need to...”  
  
“Okay, okay, sorry. Just thought I should mention it.”  
  
“It’s fine. Seriously. I’m good,” Frank assured him. If this hadn’t been uncomfortable before, now it definitely was. God, Frank just wanted to leave and sleep for about ten years.  
  
“Good. Okay, so…lunch?”  
  
Frank nodded. “Lunch.”

* * *

   
The next day in class was awesome.  
  
Gerard was sitting at his desk, taking notes or marking tests or whatever as the class was supposed to be reading. Frank generally didn’t mind reading but found it extremely hard to focus on the words in front of him when the actual subject of his interest was in the same room.

Gerard looked stunning, his black hair was combed back with a few strands falling on his face. He kept pushing them behind his ear, but after a few minutes, they would just slide back over his eyes again. Yet Gerard didn’t seem to mind repeating the process over and over. It was adorable to watch.

As usual, he was wearing a black vest and a white shirt. Also probably his black, tight pants, but Frank couldn’t see those since his teacher hadn’t left the spot behind his desk ever since the lesson had started. Which, considering what Gerard had admitted a couple of days ago, probably meant he had a boner and, obviously, didn’t want people to see. Knowing Frank had caused it made his day even more awesome.  
  
Gerard hadn’t exactly been happy when Frank had told him about his dad’s findings yesterday, but he had abstained from punishing Frank for it. He’d even praised him for his efforts, understanding Frank had only googled blowjob techniques to complete the task. Frank had been feeling extremely pleased with himself after that and couldn’t stop smiling, knowing he’d made Gerard proud. Not even his dad finding out about him liking cock could irritate him any longer.  
  
Three days had passed since Saturday. _Three days_ since Gerard had last touched and fucked him. It might just be Frank’s imagination, but it felt like the sexual tension between the both of them was fairly obvious, no matter how far apart they were.  
  
Gerard seemed to be even less eager than yesterday to look at Frank, but Frank didn’t care. He didn’t just _want_ his attention, he needed it. Craved it. If he couldn’t feel Gerard’s skin or lips on his body, he at least needed his eyes. Staring at the top of Gerard’s head as he sat leaning forward was frustrating and just not _enough_ , especially not on a long-term basis. Frank knew as a sub he needed to respect his dom’s decisions, and as a normal, relatively intelligent human being he should be trying harder to cover his attraction towards the man. But it was hard. It was so damn hard.

So, since nobody was paying attention to him, really, Frank’s hand slowly crept up his shirt. Checking the room one final time, he popped the first button open before trailing further down to also undo the second one, loosening his tie, baring the top of his chest. When he looked up again, Gerard still was staring down at his desk, but Frank was fairly sure he had noticed Frank was up to something. The hand Gerard was resting on the desk was fidgeting with the paper nervously and he cleared his throat, shifting in his chair.

Frank grinned. This was a good sign, really fucking good. Maybe he could get Gerard to fuck him in the bathroom? Maybe he would find an excuse to give him detention again; fuck, Frank would love that. He needed Gerard so bad, it was killing him. He spread his legs a little and wet his lips, then cleared his throat in a way that suspiciously sounded like a suppressed moan to make sure Gerard would be watching him.

And he did. At the noise leaving Frank’s throat, Gerard’s head snapped up, causing their hungry eyes to meet. Gerard’s face was firm as he glanced at Frank in warning, but Frank, happy to finally have Gerard’s attention, just kept smirking as his hand slowly slid down his chest. He rested it on the inside of his thigh close to his knee and then guided it back towards his crotch teasingly, keeping his eyes locked with Gerard’s the entire time. He watched him gulp, eyes flickering down to Frank’s spread legs, his hand gripping the edge of the table as if he had to stop himself from grabbing Frank and fucking him into next week.

Frank brought his hand back up to his chest, purposefully lingering over his nipple a second longer than necessary, and opened his mouth slightly. One finger slipped inside easily, farther and farther until the first two knuckles were inside Frank’s mouth. Frank saw Gerard shake his head barely, brows furrowed. But somehow knowing he was doing something he _really_ shouldn’t only made Frank’s cock harder. He smirked around his finger and added another one, pushing them deeper, and at that point he was pretty sure he heard Gerard moan.

His teacher made quick work to cover it up by coughing, though. He threw one last dark glare at Frank before casting his eyes down at once. Frank felt disappointment ebb through his body as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, pouting at nobody in particular but gazing hopefully at Gerard a few seconds longer. He even moaned again like it was some sort of mating call between the both of them, and made it, from his view, _very_ fucking obvious he needed Gerard to look again. But Gerard ignored him pointedly. What an ass. Frank huffed and slumped back in his chair, feeling frustrated since there seemed to be no way he could get Gerard’s attention now.  
  
Except, maybe…

Gerard still was his teacher, after all. As a student, it was Frank’s right to ask for his teacher’s help. So maybe the most obvious way to talk to Gerard was his last option, and hopefully, it was a more effective way than his previous attempt.

Trembling a little, Frank raised his hand. He needed Gerard to look at him. Talk to him. The urge to feel the other man close became unbearable. Frank didn’t know where it came from; the only thing he could focus on was how much he needed Gerard. Now.

Since everybody else was busy working, Frank went unnoticed at first. Also by Gerard, although he felt like Gerard was “not noticing” him on purpose. He felt like whining for attention; that had worked pretty well before. But he was trying to make this inconspicuous, so why not go for the normal way?

He cleared his throat. “Mr. Way?” Frank asked quietly.

The man sat upright quickly, eyes immediately landing on Frank. They looked at each other for a brief second, immediately knowing what was going on in each other’s heads.

Gerard looked at him skeptically, yet there was a certain warmth in his eyes. He just wanted Frank to be cautious. Wanted him to simply keep working quietly, not knowing that Frank hadn’t exactly been working at all. But he also was excited to have Frank talk to him, happy even, since a brief smirk ghosted over his face before he forced a neutral expression upon himself.

“Yes, Frank?”

“Can you…explain something to me? There’s this, uh, section in the text I don’t get.”

Gerard frowned and Frank heard a few people giggle. “That’s a pretty easy text, Frank. But okay, if there’s a problem…which part isn’t clear to you? Maybe someone else is having similar difficulties. Just ask out loud.”

“No, I need you to come here.” Frank looked at him pleadingly, hoping Gerard would understand. It was bad enough he hadn’t even so much as looked at the text yet. If Gerard said it was easy and some people even laughed at him for not understanding something about it, Frank had probably just made a massive fool of himself. He cared surprisingly little about that, though. As long as it would get him near Gerard, Frank didn’t give a shit.

“Frank, I honestly can’t imagine why you wouldn’t want to say it in front of the whole class.” Gerard looked at him meaningfully. Oh, so Frank had been right and Gerard was sporting a massive boner that made him want to stay behind his safe desk.

Frank bit back a smirk before parting his lips again to speak. “Please?”  
  
The word had its effect on Gerard. The man bit his lip and closed his eyes briefly, taking it in. When he looked at Frank again, Frank could see hunger, and lust, and want. Frank had to take a deep breath to steady himself, holy fuck. A sudden wave of heat rushed through his body, ending in his groin, making him twitch in his underwear  
  
“Okay then,” Gerard chuckled awkwardly as if nothing had happened. Nobody even bothered interrupting their work as he stood up, adjusted his pants a bit before slowly walking towards Frank’s desk in the back.  
  
Frank hurriedly wrote something down on the paper in front of himself, a message for Gerard. He didn’t just want him near, he also wanted him to know he needed him, was desperate for him. Plus, he was curious whether his little tease had earned him a punishment.  
  
When Gerard arrived, Frank quickly covered the scribbling with his hand and looked up at him.  
  
Frank wanted to smile or smirk, bat his eyelashes or just do anything. But he couldn’t. His face felt frozen and numb as Gerard leaned over his desk right next to Frank, their bodies inches apart. His face was so beautiful. So pale and clean, his eyes dark and still hungry. His eyes that were looking right back at him, Christ. Gerard was handsome.  
  
He cleared his throat pointedly and Frank became aware he was practically staring at him again, feeling embarrassed. He quickly shut his mouth, unaware it had been gaping, and bit his lip, squirming in his seat.  
  
“So, Frank. What’s the problem?” he whispered. It really shouldn’t sound hot, but it did – low and raucous and so close to Frank, making him want to slump to his fucking knees and blow Gerard until Frank fainted from lack of oxygen, holy shit.  
  
Way too late he realized he was supposed to answer. “Oh, I…the- the text.”  
  
“I guessed that much,” he chuckled. His breath smelled like coffee and mint and he was wearing a really fucking nice cologne. Frank just wanted to kiss him. Right now. “What part of it?”  
  
Uncovering what he had written down before, Frank looked up at his teacher expectantly, adrenaline rushing through his body. Gerard squinted his eyes trying to read it, leaning even closer – Frank hadn’t exactly bothered writing carefully so it probably looked messy as fuck. He could feel Gerard’s hand on his shoulder as he leaned over the desk. Frank’s breath hitched when the man started massaging him subtly, sending even more heat to his cock.  
  
Suddenly he realized this was a bad idea. Oh no. Gerard was treating him so well, he wouldn’t like Frank’s little message, not one bit.  
  
Because what Frank had written down wasn’t nice or submissive by any means. It was nothing Gerard would want him to write, not in _class_. This was a mistake.  
  
**Gonna punish me later for teasing you? Want your cock so bad.**  
  
About five seconds later, the pressure on his shoulder became heavier. Frank knew that was when Gerard was able to decipher his writing. He kept squeezing Frank’s shoulder until Frank was sure his skin would bruise, making him hiss quietly. When he dared to look up at Gerard again, the warmth in his eyes was gone. Now there was nothing but anger. And maybe a bit of lust still, but mainly Frank felt rueful and terrified.  
  
“That’s a dumb question, Frank,” Gerard said sharply, letting go of Frank’s shoulder at once. Although the touch had been painful, Frank found himself missing it already. “You should really think before consulting me.”  
  
Someone cackled in front of Frank, making him blush even more. God, what had he been thinking? Now he had Gerard close, but at what cost? He was genuinely mad. Not just a little irritated by Frank being annoying. _Really_ angry. Furious.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Frank mouthed, hoping that would somehow make it better.  
  
Gerard smirked, raising only one corner of his mouth briefly and shaking his head. He snatched Frank’s pen from his hand and wrote something down next to Frank’s writing. His hand was blocking the view so Frank only saw what it was a couple of seconds later.  
  
Two letters. No, a number, Frank then recognized. He gulped and looked up at Gerard in shock, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
What Frank had thought to be a really messy “SO” at first turned out to be a “50”. Fifty. Frank didn’t have to fool himself here, he was damn sure what that meant.  
  
Gerard was going to punish him for this with _fifty_ strokes. Oh, god. Despite feeling utterly petrified imagining feeling that amount of pain, his cock did this awesome little twitch that made Frank want to jerk off right then. Fucking Christ.  
  
After assuring himself that Frank had read and understood, Gerard smirked again and ripped the piece of paper out of Frank’s pad to crumple it up, taking it with him as he walked back to his desk without another word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took ages! my exams are finally over so there should be updates more frequently from now on. Since the next chapter is almost done you probably won't have to wait long for that one! :D
> 
> For me, writing is such an amazing way to just relax and forget about the real world. So thank you for sticking with me and giving me tons of positive feedback over the last couple of weeks when I didn't really have time to write. Your comments kept me motivated and happy. 
> 
> ♥♥♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want this to become routine but the first thing I have to do is apologize - _again_. I know I've promised this would be uploaded sooner but unfortunately both of my amazing betas [babyashleym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babyashleym/pseuds/babyashleym) and [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer) had some stuff going on in their lives which is why you only get to read this chapter today. Nevertheless, they have done awesome jobs proofreading and editing, so thank you, guys! ♥
> 
> Hopefully this chapter being almost 10k words long can sort of make up for the long time you had to wait. Enjoy! :)

Frank had been anxiously awaiting Gerard’s text all day. It wasn’t until about 6 pm that his phone finally buzzed, announcing that Gerard was waiting for him at their usual spot, and that Frank had exactly five minutes to show up or the punishment would be doubled.  
  
Since Frank was pretty sure he couldn’t even take fifty, a hundred strokes sounded fucking impossible. Also, he’d been sort of looking forward to this all day long… _sort of._ Fifty was a huge number, after all, and Frank couldn’t help dreading it, a little bit. Experimentally, he’d counted to fifty in his head. Just to be able to assess the figure better. He’d done it slowly, imagining the blow he would receive with each number. It hadn’t taken too long, maybe three or four minutes, but Frank didn’t know whether Gerard would just give him fifty in a row or whether there would be pauses or other things that would prolong the whole punishment.  
  
It all boiled down to one thing: Frank didn’t know what to expect, and it scared and excited him in equal measure.  
  
Gerard’s threat of doubling his punishment spurring him on, Frank was racing towards Gerard’s green car with only a minute to spare, gasping for breath from literally sprinting the entire distance.

Gerard was surprisingly calm but unsurprisingly cold. They didn’t talk during the drive, and Frank didn’t dare make the first move. He was pretty sure his voice would give out, anyway.  
  
When they arrived, Gerard sent Frank a look over the top of his sunglasses which kept Frank sitting oh so still in his seat as Gerard got out. Rounding the car, Gerard graciously opened Frank’s door for him, but the stony set to his face kept Frank from thinking there was anything gentlemanly about it.  
  
“Out.” Gerard’s voice was steady as he gave Frank his very first command of the day.  
  
Frank got out. Gerard turned the moment Frank started to move, clearly expecting Frank to close his own door and follow, and Frank, already jittery from the drive, was too full of nerves to do anything else.  
  
Once inside, Gerard ushered Frank into the living room and gave him his second command.  
  
“Undress.”  
  
Frank nodded meekly, and slipped out of his shoes before he opened his jeans, letting them drop onto the floor. His shirt followed suit, but Frank hesitated before tugging his briefs down, insecure about showing off his semi. He didn’t want to seem overly eager for this, fearing Gerard might add to the number.  
  
But he didn’t. Gerard merely stared at him, watching him intently as he got naked, humming in approval when he saw Frank’s cock.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
Frank obeyed wordlessly, allowing his teacher to look at his backside. He was probably inspecting the bruises, Frank guessed, to judge how far he could take it today. They had healed astonishingly well, in Frank’s opinion, and after a minute or so, Gerard seemed satisfied too.  
  
“Follow me.”  
  
Gerard guided him further into the house. Frank realized he’d never actually been anywhere but the living room and kitchen. Well, but as he’d only been over twice before, it wasn’t exactly weird. Gerard lead him up the stairs tucked away in one corner of the hall and past a small room that looked to be some kind of office or library, then Frank followed him through the door to, he assumed, Gerard’s bedroom.  
  
Frank was mildly disappointed they were doing this in here and not some kind of sex dungeon in the basement Gerard had mentioned at one of their first meetings. That must have only been a joke, as it seemed, and Frank couldn’t help wishing just a teeny-tiny bit that it wasn’t.  
  
At the same time, he felt honored to be in his teacher’s – his _Master’s_ – bedroom. Naked. The room itself looked like it belonged to a regular man. There was a king-size bed in the center, and a wrought metal headboard that looked just perfect for tying or cuffing someone to. Frank thought so, at least. He hoped that would happen today.  
  
Next to the bed was a small bedside table with a tiny lamp, an empty glass, and a book on it. A relatively big wooden wardrobe by the door, a chest of drawers next to it, shelves scattered here and there. That was it. The walls were white, but dominated by three large paintings that Frank wanted to run his fingers over. The fluffy white carpet was thick and plush under Frank’s feet, making him curl his toes at the tingly sensation. It was a simple but comfortable room. Frank loved it.  
  
“Is there anything you want to say before we start?” Gerard asked nonchalantly. Frank turned around to find his teacher slouching in front of the chest of drawers by the door, rummaging through it.  
  
“N-No, Master.” Frank couldn’t take his eyes off Gerard’s ass. God, he looked good in those pants, especially in that position on the floor.  
  
“No apologies? No begging for me not to hurt you?”  
  
Frank shook his head when Gerard got up again, looking at his student in surprise. “No, Master,” he repeated. “I know I made you mad and I know I can’t take it back. Of course I’m sorry, but… I didn’t think you’d wanna hear that.”  
  
“That’s correct, Frankie. Very good. Maybe you’re not a total failure after all…”  
  
Frank hung his head and nodded, surrendering to Gerard as he stepped closer. “Whatever you say, Master.”  
  
Looking down, Frank could see what Gerard had gotten out of the drawer. It was a paddle, he recognized that one from his internet research. He’d read it was supposed to hurt like hell and cringed, hoping maybe Gerard would lower the number if he was obedient now. In his other hand, Gerard was holding a small, black toy that sort of looked like an elongated egg with a grasp on its underside. So that was probably a… plug. An anal plug. Frank shivered.   
  
“Before I give you any of this,” Gerard said, walking past Frank and laying the toys on his bed. “I want you to think about what you did. Tell me why I have to punish you."

Gerard was right in front of Frank again, grabbing his chin to make him look him in the eye. Frank felt himself shrink in front of the other man as he squeezed his chin tight enough for it to actually hurt. He had to look up to meet his eyes, making him feel even more submissive.

  
“Yes, sir,” he hurried to say. Gerard let go of his chin and raked his hand through Frank’s hair instead as Frank continued. “I… I am not supposed to show any affection towards you in public. What I did was stupid and reckless and… I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
  
“Good. Go on.”  
  
Gerard turned around to go over to his chest of drawers, opening one and grabbing something Frank couldn’t see from where he was standing.  
  
“I just felt so desperate for your touch, Master, I didn’t-”  
  
“No, no. I don’t wanna hear apologies or excuses. I want you to tell me what you did wrong.”  
  
Frank nodded quickly, feeling embarrassed. “Y-Yes, sir. I was disrespectful. I put you in danger. I teased you… I lied to you about not understanding the text we were supposed to be reading when actually I hadn’t even looked at it. So I also ignored your orders as a teacher. Which I… I just...”  
  
“So what does all of this make you, Frankie?” Gerard was playing with a black permanent marker, twirling it effortlessly between his fingers. For a moment it occupied Frank’s attention as he wondered what the hell Gerard was going to do with it, so it took him a little longer to answer.

“What… what does it make me, sir?” he repeated with a frown.  
  
“A good slut or a bad slut?” Gerard helped him, smirking when Frank’s face fell.  
  
“Bad,” he responded immediately. “I’m a bad slut, Master. I’m sorry.”  
  
“A very bad slut. We barely even started this and you’re already breaking the most important rules. I honestly don’t know what to do with you, Frank.”  
  
“I’m s-”  
  
“Stop. Actually, I know what I’m going to do. Am I correct assuming you did it because you were turned on? Turned on from just watching me doing… nothing?Just fantasizing about me?”  
  
Frank nodded, feeling even worse. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“And you wanna get fucked. I hope you’re well aware that is not going to happen any time soon. You ruined that for yourself.”  
  
“Master, no-” Frank gasped, shaking his head. “No, please. Please, I’m sorry, you-”  
  
Gerard struck him across the face, hard. Frank groaned as the sting made hot tears swell up in his eyes and he pressed a hand to his cheek, hoping that would soothe the pain.  
  
“No talking. You really are the worst slut ever. I wonder why I even put up with you; you’re too fuckin’ stupid to see that you should be _more,_ more than just a little grateful I chose to train you. Show me some respect, whore.”  
  
Frank bit his lip and nodded. God, this was humiliating and it kind of hurt to hear all that. Gerard wouldn’t even say his _name_. But it was true.  
  
“It’s important that you remember that. Take this sharpie.” Frank weakly accepted the marker when Gerard handed it to him. “I want you to write something on your body so you will always know how fucking disappointing you are. Do it yourself. It’ll help you remember.”  
  
Frank nodded shakily, feeling new tears in the corner of his eyes as he removed the cap.  
  
“Write on the inside of your lower arm. But make sure nobody but you and I will see it – only wear long sleeves until it’s faded. Got it? Or do you need me to explain it more slowly for you?”  
  
“I- I got it, Master. What do you want me to write?”  
  
“Cock Slut. Because that’s what you are, aren’t you? Nothing but a worthless little cock slut, trying to seduce me in fucking class because you needed my cock so much. Go on, write that down.”  
  
Frank nodded and started writing the “C” without hesitating. For some reason Frank couldn’t quite grasp, this was hot. It was Gerard teaching him a lesson, after all, even if this was nowhere near the way Frank had expected. Permanent markers stayed on skin for how long – a few days? Maybe one or two weeks before fading completely? Outside, it was steadily becoming warmer with every passing day. Frank would want to wear tees, but he would have to wear long sleeves and hoodies instead. And what about PE at school? He’d also have to get a long-sleeve for that. Oh god, the kids would probably think he’d cut himself or something.  
  
His cock started pulsating as he inked the letters into his arm, careful to make each one the same height. Gerard seemed to be pleased as he snapped the marker from Frank’s hand the second he was finished, grabbing him by the wrist to look at Frank’s writing.  
  
“I want you to say it,” he breathed, eyes roaming over the letters.  
  
“I’m- I’m a cock slut, Master,” Frank sobbed, feeling utterly humiliated yet so goddamn aroused at the same time. This was seriously fucking with his brain. “Your cock slut.”

Gerard released Frank’s wrist at once. “Turn around, bend over the bed. Ass up.”

Frank obeyed quickly, supporting himself with his hands on Gerard’s bed sheets. The paddle and the plug were now right next to him – for a second. Gerard grabbed up the plug, then opened the drawer of his bedside table to get, what Frank guessed, some lube. Luckily, he was right.

A flick of a cap warned him of what was about to come. Seconds later, cold fingers were circling his opening, making him groan. Fuck yes, he’d been waiting for this for so long. He could barely stop pushing back and moaning in pleasure when Gerard slipped a finger inside, soon followed by a second. He roughly forced the tip of the butt plug into Frank after only a few moments. It was covered in lube, yes, but man, it hurt. Frank had been able to take Gerard’s fingers, despite them not being as gentle as usual, almost painlessly. But the toy was larger, and it still felt weird for Frank to have something in his ass, no matter how much he enjoyed it.

The toy was cold and sticky. Frank could feel its blunt edge pressing into him, opening him up for the thicker parts. He barely had time to curse under his breath before Gerard applied even more pressure and it slipped into him, settling it firmly into place. Frank felt Gerard tug on the grasp a little, moving it so it was nudging Frank in all the right places before slapping his cheek softly.

“Twenty more if it falls out,” Gerard informed him, whispering right in his ear as he grabbed the paddle. “Get up. I want you to stand by the wall, facing it. Arms crossed behind your back.”

Standing – and walking, shit – with a plug in your ass was strange, as Frank discovered. Painful and uncomfortable, god. Yet Frank gingerly made his way towards the wall Gerard was pointing at, feeling even more ashamed when he brought his arms behind his back, each hand clutching the opposite elbow. He clenched and relaxed his ass to test if the plug really was secure – it was. The only thing he achieved was making it nudge his prostate briefly, which sent a pleasant sensation through his entire body. Gerard didn’t seem to appreciate his slut groaning at the feeling, so he slapped Frank’s ass cheek using the paddle once.

The hit wasn’t hard. Not yet. Frank knew this wasn’t part of his actual punishment, Gerard was just telling him not to mess with the plug. But oh god, that stung really bad.

How was he supposed to take fifty? Fifty hard ones? Christ.

“I am going to give you thirty in a row now. I know this is going to hurt, so there’s absolutely no point in telling me so or even asking me to stop. Don’t move. Just be a good slut for once and take your punishment.”

Frank nodded, closing his eyes at the harsh tone. “Yes, sir,” he responded quietly – God, he’d messed up. Gerard was so good to him most of the time, even giving him a dildo to practice his blowjob abilities so Frank could be a better sub for him. Just because Frank was an ungrateful idiot, he had risked getting them caught. He was so stupid. He knew he deserved his punishment, he deserved every single humiliating word leaving Gerard’s mouth and every single stroke. Frank knew that. But shit, he was scared.

His fingers tightened around his elbows when Gerard moved closer, face suddenly right against his neck, breathing hotly against it.

“What’s your color, Frank?” he asked. The sudden softness in his voice made Frank jump, his heart jolting in his chest.

“Green,” he breathed, smiling with his eyes still closed. Gerard was still caring about him, he hadn’t fucked up completely. There might still be a part of Gerard that was ready to forgive him.

“Okay.” Gerard planted a brief kiss on Frank’s cheek right next to his ear before he continued to murmur softly. “I know I’m being rough on you, but I wouldn’t do this if I wasn’t sure it is going to help you behave better in the future, right?”

Frank nodded, feeling tempted to lean into Gerard’s warm touch but knowing he wasn’t allowed to, even if Gerard’s mood seemed to have shifted. “I understand.”

“Say your colors whenever you need to.”

Suddenly Gerard’s body was gone. Frank knew his actual punishment was about to start, and he lifted his head a bit, straightening his back. He was ready, even more so after hearing Gerard assure him saying his safeword was okay if it got too much.

Still, the first hit startled him, making him hiss in pain and his eyes fly open. Holy shit, it hurt. His skin was buzzing where the paddle had struck, probably leaving a fiery red imprint behind that would change its color within the next couple of blows. Frank forced himself to take a deep breath, biting down on his bottom lip hard and pressing his eyes shut once again.

“Oh,” Gerard added quietly. “And I want you to count every fifth, got it? If you forget to count, I’ll add the number you were supposed to say to the fifty you’re getting.”

Frank nodded, crying out when the second blow took him by surprise. Gerard hit him again before Frank could comprehend how much his fucking ass hurt, delivering the fourth blow straight after.

“Five,” Frank gasped when the paddle smacked against his ass again. “Fuck.”

By the tenth stroke, Frank couldn’t hold his head upright anymore as he had planned originally. Fuck taking his punishment with dignity, the pain made it seem unimportant. His ass was literally burning, his eyes felt too dry, yet dangerously close to leaking tears, his fingers boring into his elbows in a weak attempt to keep his body steady. Frank’s thighs were trembling, though. So was his bottom lip.

Sixteen made him slump forward so his forehead was resting against the pleasantly cool wall. There was sweat on his face that might even leave a wet trace behind but Frank was just happy to finally have something to support himself against; Gerard was still going for it, delivering stroke after stroke. Occasionally it would cause the plug in Frank’s ass to move which always made him groan loudly. He was thankful for any kind of distraction, really, and the intense jolt from the heavy object massaging his prostate was exactly what he needed.

Frank didn’t know how much time had passed. It felt far longer than the three minutes he had estimated; if Frank had to guess, he would say Gerard had been hitting him for at least ten minutes. It seemed to be endless, one hit after the other, pain building further and further. Frank had tried to zone out, but quickly realized he couldn’t. Not with Gerard making him count.

“Twenty,” Frank shouted into the wall. “God, please!”

“Ten more until you get a break,” Gerard whispered. Frank barely had time to nod before the paddle was causing him to jolt yet again. Ten. Ten more. And then another twenty. Shit, he had underestimated this number, fifty strokes was a fucking eternity. It just hurt, over and over. Every stroke made Frank regret his actions more. He wasn’t even halfway through with the punishment but he already knew that he would never, ever so much as talk to Gerard in his lessons again if the other man didn’t want it. There was no way he’d ever let himself in for fifty hits again.

“Tw-twenty-five,” Frank mewled. He’d taken half of it. Half.

There was no way he could ever get to fifty. Not today, not in this life. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to just keep panting and standing still as Gerard continued to use the paddle on him. Only five more until the break.  
  
Then four.  
  
Three.  
  
Two.  
  
One.

“Thirty! Mother _fucker_.” Part of him kept awaiting another strike after finally crying out the number, but nothing came. His knees gave out and he ended up slouching by the wall, forehead still pressed up against it and hands desperately clasping his elbows because Gerard hadn’t allowed him to remove them from behind his back. Frank’s lungs didn’t seem to be working properly; although he kept taking in huge amounts of air, his head was still spinning and his body was numb. Everything was, except for the stinging pain across his ass that now, as it was left exposed to the cool air, burned even more. And his cock. Of course he was hard, at least partially – Frank couldn’t explain why receiving this indescribable amount of pain was arousing to him, but god, he was still ready to go.

“Such a good boy.” Gerard’s hand was in Frank’s sweaty hair, stroking him affectionately. The boy on his knees leaned into his touch automatically. “Taking it all so well, Frankie. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Master, but I-” Frank felt something block his windpipe and he choked. “I don’t- I can’t-”

“Yes, you can. You agree this is the punishment you deserve, don’t you?”

Frank nodded again, leaning against the wall heavier, hoping it would make things easier. “Please,” he whispered desperately. “I know I need this, but please, I can’t… this hurts so much, Master, please, please don’t make me take more.”

“What’s your color?” Gerard asked cautiously.

“Green, but- but it’s close to orange,” Frank whimpered. He felt ashamed for being so close to almost reaching his limit; Gerard expected more of him.

Gerard hummed, nails gently scratching Frank’s scalp. “Then we’re making this break longer than I intended. I don’t want you to be in too much pain.”

“Thank you, sir,” Frank all but sobbed. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

“Get up.”

His legs barely carried him when Frank gingerly pushed his body up again. When he turned around, he couldn’t even look at Gerard’s face, for some reason. Instead of meeting his eyes, Frank kept his gaze down, eyes on his own bared erection and the bulge in Gerard’s pants. At least he was still doing his job turning his Master on. Frank’s arms were dangling loosely by his sides, the black letters prominent on his skin. Cock slut. That’s what he was, that’s why he deserved to feel this much pain.

“Lie down on the bed. I’ll be right back.”

Frank nodded, moving forward when Gerard placed the paddle on the nightstand and left the room swiftly. The plug made him groan, pain sharply shooting up his spine as he began to walk.

There was something inside him stopping him lying down on his Master’s bed, like he wasn’t worth it. But Gerard had given him an order, after all, and Frank sure as fuck wasn’t going to risk displeasing him again anytime soon. So he sat down on the edge of the bed with a grunt, avoiding sitting on his ass and then unceremoniously rolled onto his front, cock pressing against his stomach uncomfortably but he couldn’t care less. The sheets were cold, soft, and smelled incredibly good. Frank closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of silence. He missed Gerard, but shit, just letting his ass rest was like heaven.

The door opened again and Gerard stepped inside, carrying a small white tube. With a smile, he sat down next to Frank, hand sliding over the boy’s back.

“So beautifully red,” he commented, hand trailing down further. Frank groaned and buried his face in the sheets when Gerard’s hand stroked over his sore skin; the contact was light, but hurt like shit already. “Shush, Frankie. I got something for you to make it better.”

“Please,” Frank grunted.

“I’ll also take this out first.” A gentle tug that had Frank moaning into the bed sheets, and his ass was empty. He sort of missed the feeling of the heavy plug inside of his body, but right now he was just happy the pressure was gone. Gerard uncapped the tube he had brought and squirted some of its contents onto his fingers. “This might hurt, but afterwards, you’ll feel better. Okay?”

Frank nodded meekly, biting down hard on his bottom lip. A few seconds later, Gerard’s hand was smoothing over his inflamed skin, massaging something in.

“It’s ointment,” Gerard explained as if he had read Frank’s mind. “It’ll soothe the pain.”

Clutching the sheets, Frank forced another nod and held his breath to stop any pathetic whines from escaping his throat. It felt like his mind was blocked; all he could think about was how damn much it hurt and how incredibly sorry he was for displeasing Gerard like this. Never. again.

Magically, the ointment did actually help, just as Gerard had promised. As soon as his Master’s way too-warm hands stopped massaging Frank’s overheated skin, all that was left was the cooling sensation of the salve, soothing the throbbing on Frank’s ass.

“Better?”

“Y-Yeah,” Frank nodded, suppressing a sniff. “Thank you, Master.”

“You’re welcome, slut.” He put the tube aside and lay down on the bed next to Frank on his back, opening his arms. “Come here.”

The words almost made Frank choke as he dizzily looked up at his teacher, blinking fast. Gerard was looking back at him with a warm smile and his arms still opened invitingly, like he wanted Frank to lie between them. Like he wanted to hug him.

“M-Master,” Frank hesitated, shaking his head lightly. “I… I don’t deserve- what about my punishment?”

“Come here,” Gerard repeated calmly. “I’m not a monster. We’ll wait until you feel better.”

Frank sobbed another thank you as he slowly crawled up to fit in the space between Gerard’s arms, placing his head against the other man’s chest with only his hip touching the bed so his ass could relax. Gerard chuckled once Frank was in place. He closed his arms around the boy’s naked body, crossing his wrists at the small of his back and placed a kiss on his temple.

“You’re doing so well,” he told him in a whisper. “I’m really proud of you, Frank. Doin’ such a good job.”

“Thank you,” Frank repeated. He allowed himself to let his eyes slip shut and inhaled deeply, Gerard’s wonderful scent filling his lungs. This was so nice. Gerard made him feel safe and happy, and hearing his praises was the best thing ever. Frank actually started feeling proud of himself. Gerard thought he was doing good, and his opinion was the only one that mattered.

But with this certain satisfaction spreading throughout Frank’s body also came more regret. He could have had it like this, cuddling and listening to his Master whispering praises in his ear, a lot more often – if he hadn’t decided to act like a desperate slut in school. “Master-” he began, feeling unworthy of being so close to him when his punishment was only halfway done. His ass still hurt despite the ointment soothing the pain, but that was what he deserved, Jesus Christ. He couldn’t just let Gerard spoil him like this. “Master, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled into Gerard’s clothed chest. “I don’t know what I was thinking, I… I’m really sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me, please? Please, sir, I can’t-”

“Frankie. This is not about me forgiving you anymore. I have already forgiven you, after hearing all your apologies. I can see how much you regret it. Still, you have to take your punishment. It’s what will help you avoid getting yourself into the same situation again, remember? We’ll have to finish it.”

“Then why are you letting me rest? Do it, please, I need you to-”

“Shush. We’ll get to your punishment, but when I say you’re ready. Stop talking back to me, Frankie. You don’t want me angry again, do you?” Gerard’s voice was still warm but had a certain warning to it. Frank quickly shut his mouth and shook his head, feeling even worse for being pushy. Gerard sighed. “That doesn’t mean you can’t talk at all. Just stop demanding, and stop worrying. I got you.”

“I just- I feel so horrible for being a bad slut for you, Master,” Frank admitted shakily. His hand, that had been resting loosely on Gerard’s chest until then, started clutching at his shirt as if he was scared to repel him, wanting to keep him close. “I honestly didn’t mean to make you angry, I just…needed you so much, I...”

“I know.”

“And I- I even looked forward to you p-punishing me. That’s bad, right? I was excited for this...” Frank shook his head desperately, hiding his face in Gerard’s chest. “I’m so sorry.”

“I was excited too,” Gerard said after a few seconds. One of his hands came up to caress the back of Frank’s head, swirling small strands of hair around his fingers. “If we didn’t like the thought of punishment, we wouldn’t have agreed to this. Of course you shouldn’t purposefully provoke getting punished, Frank, but I don’t see anything wrong with looking forward to it a bit. You agreed to this- hell, you even convinced me to do this. It’s all on a voluntary basis, Frankie. I don’t want to fucking torture you or anything.”

“But...” Frank started again, slowly daring to look up at Gerard. “You were actually mad, right? I made you angry.”

“Yes. So that is why I have to punish you, but once we’re done, there’s nothing bad between us anymore. It is my task to show you your mistakes, and it is your task to learn from them. Or you can choose to ignore my instructions, but then you’d risk enduring even harder punishments, and the way I see it, this one is enough for you?”

“Definitely, Master. I’ll never-”

“No, don’t you promise that. I already told you, you won’t be able to keep it.” Gerard smirked at Frank, making him blush.

“But I’ll try, sir…I wanna be good for you.”

“We both know there will be times you won’t be giving a shit about this promise anymore. Once your ass has stopped hurting, you’ll slowly slip back into your old, rebellious ways. And that’s okay – it’s what I like about you. Of course I see it as my task to train you, but I don’t wanna make you a completely different person, Frankie.” He looked Frank deeply in the eye, hoping the boy would get his message. Frank just nodded, confused. “That’s not what we’re here for.”

“I think I understand, sir.” Frank frowned.

Gerard smiled warmly then. “Of course you do, you’re a smart kid. Besides, I like punishing you. I like making you beg for forgiveness and seeing your skin bruise. It would be pretty boring if you always played by the rules.”

“So you’re saying you want me to disobey?” Frank smirked then, hesitantly meeting Gerard’s eyes anew.

The man raised a brow. “Do you want punishment to be the only subject of our meetings? Because that is what’s gonna happen if you start seeing it this way.”

“No, Master, of course not,” Frank hurried to say. “I just…I’m sorry.”

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, Gerard hugging Frank closely and whispering words of comfort, Frank slowly forgetting about the stinging pain and relaxing against Gerard’s chest. In the back of his mind, he was still aware that his punishment needed to be continued, and the longer they kept talking and cuddling, the more eager Frank grew to get it over with. Sure, it would hurt as fuck – but Gerard had said he would have forgiven Frank afterward. That Frank’s stupid behavior was through then. That he could please Gerard again.

Frank also didn’t want to be pushy, though, so he didn’t ask Gerard to hit him again and just waited. There only were twenty hits more, he’d taken thirty already. Surely he could take another twenty. A couple of weeks back in the classroom, Gerard had given him a lot more than just fifty. Frank just hadn’t counted most of them.

An excited smirk appeared on Frank’s lips as he started thinking about how much of all this he would still feel tomorrow. And the day after that, and probably until next week. Every single step would hurt, every time he stood up, sat down or went to sleep…fuck, sleeping would be hard. Frank was that kind of person who hated sleeping on his front, so that would suck. PE would also suck. Hiding the word on his arm would be difficult…

Yet Frank loved every second of it already. Gerard had marked him up pretty well and made sure Frank wouldn’t forget about it any time soon. It was just this feeling of being put back in place, knowing somebody was taking control over him, that made Frank’s stomach tingle and his heart beat faster. He planted a brief kiss on Gerard’s clothed chest to show him how much he appreciated it all. Frank was so glad he’d been able to talk Gerard into this.

Gerard smiled at him, one hand moving to Frank’s face to tip his chin up. Frank followed happily, tilting his head the way Gerard wanted to let himself be kissed. His Master’s lips were warm and soft against his, a light stubble rubbing against Frank’s upper lip. Suddenly Gerard’s tongue was flicking over that exact lip, demanding entrance, and Frank was too glad to open up. His tongue licked into Frank’s mouth and toyed with Frank’s tongue, clearly taking the dominant role. Frank moaned and let Gerard explore thoroughly, one hand moving up to gingerly cup Gerard’s jaw. He was a bit nervous, unsure whether Gerard would allow him to touch him there, but luckily he only hummed and kissed him deeper.

Frank’s dick started hardening again. It wasn’t like he expected Gerard to do anything with him – he’d said earlier that he wouldn’t fuck him today since Frank really didn’t deserve that – but he just couldn’t help it. Gerard was a really good kisser, the way he kept gently fucking Frank’s mouth with his tongue, and how his hands started roaming over his body possessively, careful to avoid his ass... although Frank wished he would give his needy hole some attention. It was just hot.

“Getting turned on, are we?” Gerard purred against his lips. Frank felt ashamed knowing his cock was pressing right into Gerard’s side, but his moans most definitely gave his arousal away, anyway.

“Yes, M-Master,” Frank gasped, groaning when Gerard’s teeth attacked his bottom lip. He bit down there briefly, not hard enough to draw blood but it definitely stung like a bitch.

“I told you I wasn’t gonna fuck you, remember?” Gerard growled, pulling Frank up to nibble on his jaw and neck. Frank nodded meekly. At moments like this, he was unable to speak. “And you didn’t bring that dildo along, did you?”

Frank shook his head sadly. “Fuck. I… I forgot, sir...”

“I told you to practice and then show me what you learned, didn’t I?” he asked firmly. Frank couldn’t really be intimidated, though, not with his teacher’s lips caressing his throat so damn nicely.

“Y-Yeah,” he panted.

“So I can’t let you suck me off either… gotta abide by my own rules.”

Frank groaned impatiently. “I can suck you anyway… please, I’m sorry I forgot to bring it. I promise it’ll be good, though, I-”

“No, Frankie. I already know how we’re gonna do this.”

“Yeah?” Suddenly Gerard’s lips were right by his ear so Frank couldn’t only hear his words but actually feel them. He groaned involuntarily when Gerard chuckled, warm air hitting his skin.

“Yeah. Once we’re done dealing with your little… faux pas today, you are going to get on your knees on the floor and just open that filthy little mouth of yours. I’m going to fuck your throat, Frankie, for as long as I want. But, if you take the rest of your punishment well, I will allow you to choose where on your body you want me to cum.” He kissed the spot right below Frank’s ear and dragged his tongue up, leaving a small wet trail behind that ended abruptly when Gerard bit down on Frank’s lobe. “What do you say, Frankie?”

“Please,” Frank moaned hungrily, eyes shut tightly at the thrilling feeling of Gerard’s lips right on his ear. “Can you cum in my mouth, please? Wanna taste you, Master, I-”

“Only if you’re a good boy,” Gerard repeated. “Are you ready to take the last of it now or do you want to wait some more? Is your ass okay?”

“Yeah. I’m ready,” Frank agreed immediately despite not feeling all that ready. His ass still stung, but it was more like a dull throbbing now which was easier to ignore. He guessed that was what it would feel like for the next couple of days, so they might just get started already. “Where- where do you want me?”

“Right here.” Gerard gently shoved Frank off his chest and sat upright, back resting against the headboard as Frank watched on his knees, careful not to let his ass touch anything. “Over my lap. I’ll be using my hand for the last twenty, but in return I want you to count every single one and also thank me. Or we can get up and continue the whole thing by the wall with the paddle, but then you only have to count every fifth.”

“Your hand, please,” Frank answered immediately. The paddle had hurt so much… Gerard’s hands were softer and, hopefully, more merciful. So he gingerly scooted closer, lying down so his stomach was on Gerard’s thighs.

“Ready?” Gerard asked. He brought his hand down to rub over Frank’s ass soothingly, the action making him hiss. The ointment had helped, but oh god, it still hurt like shit.

Frank nodded anyway. “Yeah. Master.”

“Good. I’ll do this quickly so we can move on to the next part. But don’t forget what I told you...”

His hand left Frank’s ass before harshly meeting it again, the sound of skin on skin filled the room before it was replaced by Frank’s scream. “One!” he panted quickly, scared Gerard would count it as disobedience if he waited too long. “Thank you, Master!”

As soon as the last syllable was out, Gerard smacked him again, hard enough for Frank’s body to jolt forward and another yell to erupt from his throat. “Two, thank you! Oh my god.” Frank turned to muffle his cries in the pillow, fingers grasping it desperately.

Smack. Another wave of pain that turned to pleasure at some point ebbed through him, making his ass buzz like thousands of tiny bees were caught inside of him. The thought occupied him for a second too long because Gerard cleared his throat pointedly. “Three,” Frank rushed to pant against the pillow. “Sorry. Thank you, Master.”

By the seventh hit, Frank was up on his elbows as if trying to escape the pain somehow. He was moaning and cursing shamelessly, a thin layer of sweat covering his entire body. His eyes were shut; he honestly didn’t know whether he would be able to hold back those tears he just knew were behind his lids if he opened them now. It hurt, it hurt so bad, yet Frank wanted Gerard to keep going to twenty.

“Oh fuck,” Frank sobbed when Gerard’s palm made his skin burn yet again. “Eight, sir. Thank you!”

Gerard was going to be so proud once they reached twenty. That alone was worth it. There only were twelve more until it was over, and Frank was more than eager to take those hits. He deserved it. Gerard was only doing this because Frank had been a bratty slut.

“Nine, thank you, oh my god.”

At least Gerard was alternating between his cheeks and never hitting the same spot twice in a row. Frank could tell Gerard was doing his best to make this as pleasant for Frank as possible, despite his smacks being really hard, of course. But Frank deserved this. It was his own fault. 

The tenth hit was worse than those before. It actually made Frank sob in pain before he could gasp a number and a sincere thank you, a single tear sliding down the corner of his eye. He bit his lip, not wanting to seem pathetic.

“You’re halfway there,” Gerard told him warmly, moving his hand to caress the back of Frank’s thigh. “Just think about what happens after this, Frankie.”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Frank agreed shakily.

“Do you need another break?”

“No.” Frank shook his head, determined to finish this now. “No, sir, I’m good. Please continue.”

Gerard hummed and smacked Frank again, making him cry out hoarsely.

Frank’s elbows gave in by the fifteenth stroke and he landed on his face, burying it in the sheets immediately. There were tears in his eyes for real now and a certain bitterness in his voice, but not because he was angry at Gerard. He merely regretted getting himself into this situation, and now he was close to crying, unable to take his punishment like a good slave. The urge to beg for Gerard to stop was almost irresistible at this point, only what was left of his willpower stopping him from doing so.

That willpower was gone, however, when Gerard smacked him the seventeenth time. “Oh god, please!” Frank cried out before he could think about stopping himself. “Please, please, I can’t- Please, Master!”

“Shh, Frankie.” Gerard removed his hand from Frank’s ass and turned to caress his shoulders, smooth fingers rubbing circles into his skin. “How many hits are left?”

“Fuck, I forgot to count-” Frank groaned as he realized his mistake, regretting it immediately. “I’m sorry, Master, pl-please don’t start over, please, I’m begging you-”

“Frankie, calm down,” Gerard ordered softly, stroking his sub’s back with both his hands. “I didn’t ask you because I wanted you to be aware you’d forgotten to count, I have other reasons. So, tell me. How many more do I have to give you?" 

Frank nodded shakily, relieved Gerard wasn’t going to make him endure it all again. “Three, Master,” he told him quietly after thinking about for a few seconds.

“Exactly. Three isn’t much, right? You can take it.”

“N-No, but I… please. Please don’t, it hurts. Hurts so much, Master.”

Gerard sighed sadly but didn’t try to convince Frank after that. Frank felt a lump in his throat hearing it, knowing he’d disappointed his Master, wanting to undo it immediately. “I’m sorry,” he hurried to say, getting on his elbows again. “Keep going. I’m sorry, Master, I will take it now.”

Gerard had already given him about a minute to calm down, Frank should appreciate that and stop being such a whiny bitch. Three more. How bad of a sub would he be for not being able to take only three more?

“Frankie, are you sure? You sounded really serious a few seconds ago...”

“Please,” Frank nodded quickly. “Please hit me, I need you to. Please- oh god!”

Gerard didn’t hesitate after that, bringing his hand down onto Frank’s red ass once more. Despite having begged for it, the force of the strike still caught Frank by surprise, another cry escaping his throat. “Eighteen,” he gasped hastily. “Thank you, M-Master.”

Only two more. Two more and it would be over and Gerard would fuck his mouth and hopefully allow Frank to swallow his cum. That would be Frank’s reward – he couldn’t fucking wait. Two more.

“Nineteen, shit! Thank you.” He was probably just imagining it, but each stroke was a bit more painful than the previous. One more. Frank could take that one final hit, he knew he could.

“Twenty. Thank fucking god,” he gasped brokenly. As soon as the last smack was done, Gerard’s strong arms were pulling him up in his lap so Frank was straddling him, their faces inches apart. Frank felt fresh tears in his eyes he just couldn’t hold back, the mix of relief and pain and pride was just too much. 

“Such a good boy,” Gerard praised him warmly, pulling him closer into a firm hug. Frank gratefully wrapped his arms around his teacher’s body, nuzzling his neck as he finally allowed the tears to flow freely. A few sobs escaped his throat, but he didn’t care. He was okay. Gerard was hugging him, holding him tightly. He was warm, he was so fucking warm. Frank took a deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of Gerard right against his body. His punishment was over, he was forgiven. He could finally make Gerard proud again. “You’re such a perfect sub, Frankie. Took all fifty hits for me, you’re so strong.”

“Thank you, Master, thank you,” Frank babbled joyfully. “I’m s-so sorry for disobeying, I was so dumb, I shouldn’t have-”

“Shh, Frankie, it’s all good. It’s over. We never have to talk about it again.”

Frank nodded weakly and hugged Gerard a little tighter. He could feel his teacher’s hard-on against his own, but right now, he just needed this – the closeness, being told it was okay, knowing Gerard had forgiven him. Warm lips ghosted over his temple and he sighed happily. Never be a brat in class again, he told himself. Never. His ass stung, but now, as he knew there wouldn’t be any pain added to it anymore, it was alright, for some reason. It felt good to know this was what displeasing his Master felt like, and that he shouldn’t do it again.

“Can you…please, can you fuck my mouth, Master?” Frank gingerly asked after a few minutes. He wanted to be perfect for Gerard from now on, wanted to make him feel nothing but pleasure.

Gerard groaned hungrily and nodded, pulling Frank up for another passionate, yet brief kiss before gently pushing him off his lap. Frank went willingly, hopping off the bed to drop to his knees, eagerly opening his mouth for Gerard. His teacher got off the bed swiftly, pushing his pants down a couple of inches once he was standing in front of Frank. One firm look was enough and Frank quickly guided his arms behind his back, one wrist being encircled by the fingers of his other hand. Gerard hummed and got himself out of his black underwear to give his dick a few strokes.

Frank’s mouth watered at the sight. His Master’s thick cock was right in front of his face, looking massive, and perfect as always. There was a drop of pre-cum oozing out of the slit, slowly dripping down his tip, and Frank would do anything to have it land on his tongue. Instead, Gerard’s own thumb wiped it away the next second, eliciting a disappointed and needy groan from Frank’s throat.

“Oh.” Gerard’s pretty lips formed a teasing smile, looking down on Frank with a raised brow. “You wanted that?”

Frank nodded, not daring to speak since that would require closing his mouth. He kept looking at Gerard pleading with his eyes, hoping it would be enough to convince him. Luckily, Gerard decided to be gracious. He hummed again and moved his hand down, thumb rubbing over Frank’s bottom lip once, leaving a trail of his pre-cum behind. Frank could feel it getting sticky on his lip and he was dying to taste it, yet there was something in Gerard’s eyes telling him not to. Only when Gerard gave him one firm nod did Frank let his tongue dart out and flicker over his lip, moaning at the taste. It had been a while since he’d gotten to taste Gerard and god, it was so good. So damn delicious.

“More?” Gerard asked thickly. Frank grunted wantonly, making Gerard chuckle and grab the back of his head roughly as the other hand slowly guided the tip of his dick into his sub’s mouth. Frank happily tightened his lips around him, groaning when Gerard pushed his hips forward and held his head in place. Just when Frank felt like he was about to choke on his Master’s cock, Gerard stopped pushing in and pulled back a few inches.

“Look at me,” Gerard ordered, sounding breathless. Frank’s eyes hurried up to lock with Gerard’s as he guided his cock back into him, taking a sharp breath. “Fuck, Frankie. You’re so damn hot...”

Frank moaned in response, feeling Gerard build a demanding rhythm. He hollowed his cheeks like he had read online and made an effort to relax his throat. Gerard was being careful not to fuck him too deeply, Frank could tell. He hated having him hold back – Gerard should be able to use his slut however he wanted, not be careful because it might make Frank gag.

There was no way he could tell Gerard so, though. Not with his mouth stuffed and his hands behind his back, brain fuzzy. Next time, Frank promised himself. He would practice taking the dildo into his throat and then bring it along to show Gerard there was no reason he needed to be cautious, and then he would beg him to fuck his mouth. Properly.

Not that Frank specifically minded being fucked like this either. Gerard was holding his head with both hands now, fingers tangled in his hair, moving his dick in and out of his mouth rhythmically. He was spilling hungry moans, eyes fiery as he kept them fixated on Frank’s body. He looked so fucking good. Gerard’s face was a little pink, a single strand of his black hair stuck to his forehead. His parted lips kept muttering filthy things, telling Frank how hot he was, how close Gerard was to finishing in his mouth. How proud he was of him. That last one made Frank the happiest, really.

His movements becoming erratic and jerky, Frank could tell Gerard was almost there. He tightened his cheeks just a bit more and tried to flicker his tongue over the underside, wanting to make this as good as possible for his Master, and kept looking at him pleadingly.

“God, Frank. Shit,” Gerard moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Frank kept staring at him, enjoying the sight of his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, and single drops of sweat running down his neck. Frank groaned again, making Gerard tighten his fingers. “In your mouth, yeah? Gonna cum in your fuckin’ mouth-”

Then, finally, and yet way too soon at the same time, Gerard’s cock was twitching in Frank’s mouth and Gerard stopped moving. Thick liquid splattered the boy’s palate, some landing on his tongue, filling his mouth with the taste he’d been craving so badly.

“Fuck,” Gerard muttered, slowly thrusting his cock in a few more times before pulling out. There was a thin string of spit connecting the tip of Gerard’s dick and Frank’s bottom lip before Gerard pulled back enough for it to drop. Frank closed his mouth, still looking up at his dom. “Swallow, Frankie.”

Frank raised his brows, surprised at himself that he hadn’t done so already. But yeah, his Master’s warm cum was still in his mouth. Maybe he had subconsciously waited for Gerard’s command? He quickly nodded and swallowed it down, opening his mouth to prove it all was gone.

Gerard grinned. “Good boy. So good for me, Frankie. Come here...” He tucked himself back in his pants and leaned down for a kiss. Frank moaned into Gerard’s mouth, straightening his back as he tried to reach him better, kissing him hungrily. Frank’s fingers dug deeper into his wrists behind his back, fingernails leaving small red imprints behind. “Get up.”

With Gerard’s help, Frank managed to stumble to his feet, coming to a halt shakily. For a second both men just looked at each other, then Gerard slumped forward to kiss him once again, hand wrapping around Frank’s throbbing shaft.

“Oh god, Master,” Frank moaned, totally unaware of his straining erection until then. Gerard started moving his fist, smearing pre-cum with his thumb, making him feel so fucking good. Frank’s legs were trembling with the effort of remaining still, as if gravity had become a lot stronger all of the sudden, urging him back onto his knees.

“Gonna cum for me?” Gerard asked thickly, voice teasing and hand speeding up.

Frank nodded, almost breaking their kiss in the process. “Please,” he begged into Gerard’s mouth. His hips started moving of their own accord as his orgasm approached at light speed, making him whine and moan obscenely. “May I M-Master? Please?”

“You may, my slut.” One more flick of his thumb, and Frank was spilling his load. He groaned louder, lips growing slack against Gerard’s as he slumped forward. His cock was pulsing against Gerard’s palm as the pleasure slowly faded, leaving Frank breathless and utterly spent. God, he’d been waiting for this all day long. Shit.

“Good boy,” Gerard chuckled, kissing Frank again before pulling back. “You may clean yourself if you want to, and then I’m driving you home.”

“H-Home, sir?” Frank panted, voice still trembling.

“Yes, it’s getting late and you have school tomorrow. I assume you’ve already done your homework?”

Luckily, he had. There was this certain something in Gerard’s voice that made it obvious a ‘no’ wouldn’t be the right answer. “Yes, Master, but can’t I stay-”

“No buts when talking about school. I trust you know how to behave in class tomorrow?”

Frank nodded quickly. Oh, he definitely knew what not to do. “Yes, sir. Thank you for… for teaching me.”

“You’re very welcome, slut. Now, come on, get a move on. You’re probably tired.”

* * *

It had indeed gotten quite late. When Frank got home, his dad luckily being at work, it was past 10 pm. Although he hadn’t noticed it before, Frank actually was pretty tired. He quickly grabbed some food from the kitchen and took a brief shower without taking the dildo with him since Gerard had told him to sleep soon. Apparently, Frank needed to regain strength. The warm water made his ass sting worse than it had before and he ended up having to bite down on his fist to stop himself crying, guessing the neighbors wouldn’t be too happy about that.

After applying some more ointment and checking his arm – and acknowledging he would indeed have to wear long sleeves tomorrow since the shower hadn’t made the black letters fade even the slightest – Frank curled up in his bed. He decided sleeping on his side probably was the best option for now, but somehow even that hurt. Every position was uncomfortable, his arms felt like they were in the way all the time, his pillow wasn’t soft enough. Checking his phone one final time before sleeping, Frank saw Gerard had sent him a text.

» _Sorry I was so harsh on you today. I am very pleased with you. Sweet dreams. xx«_

Frank grinned, heart beating faster and the pain spreading throughout his entire body utterly forgotten.

_»Thanks for everything. you’re the best Master I could imagine. Good night, sir«_

As was usual, Gerard responded within a minute or so.

_»See you in class. ;)«_

Frank gulped, excited to see Gerard again tomorrow. He wasn’t going to try anything, though. Hell no.

Setting his phone aside and connecting it to the charger, Frank turned around again, trying to get at least somewhat comfortable. His thoughts though, kept him awake - memories of that day and expectations of tomorrow. In his mind, Frank was going to be the best sub ever from now on. Always be subtle in public, only talk to Gerard when he was spoken to first, follow all his orders without questioning them for a second. His ass was hurting so bad, contrasting almost absurdly with the far more pleasant memories of Gerard smiling down on him. Or even having Gerard cuddle him. God, that was nice.

But, despite loving to have his Master praise and reward him, Frank couldn’t deny the whole punishment thing was just… hot. So, theoretically, there still was a thrill to disobey inside him, to have Gerard agitated, and ready to teach him some manners. No matter how intimidating Gerard was when he was furious – angry Gerard was definitely sexy as hell. Frank felt just as Gerard had predicted he would about the situation…

However, Frank wouldn’t try anything tomorrow. And not this week, or anytime soon.

This time, Frank had learned his lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think in the comments? ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard had expected Frank to be obedient. The way he had pictured it, there still would be a little of Frank’s initial rebelliousness inside of him that would occasionally bubble up to the surface, especially once his ass wasn’t on fire. He expected Frank to be shier around him, maybe avoid looking at him at all, as if that would make it easier.

When Frank stepped into the classroom the following Wednesday morning, he was looking straight at Gerard. This time, he was not talking to another kid. This time, he was not grinning or looking self-satisfied. Frank looked straight out humble. He lowered his head the second he caught his teacher’s eye and his entire body flinched. For a second it looked like he was going to drop to his knees right there, but he caught himself the last second, hurrying towards his desk with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Gerard noticed him walking a little stiffly, and there was a strained look on his face as he shuffled across the room. Frank grimaced as he sat down, then quickly checked the room to see if anybody had noticed the pain he was quite obviously in. When he realized he was safe, Frank relaxed visibly and shifted on his chair so only a very small part of his ass was actually sitting on it before grabbing his bag to get his school supplies.

Gerard was very pleased. He kept watching Frank for a couple of seconds, noting the pain in his eyes with every movement he made. The boy looked up at him briefly, and blushed deeply when he realized Gerard was still gazing at him. His fingers hurried to his sleeve – his long sleeve – and fumbled with it nervously. Gerard waited longer than necessary to start his lesson, wanting Frank to feel observed as the other students were chatting around him, happy that they had a couple of minutes more to catch up with their friends. Frank kept his eyes on the desk in front of him, back straight as he knew Gerard was still watching him with his cheeks flushed. What a good little slut he was.

When Gerard texted him later that afternoon, asking him how he was doing, Frank submissively answered _I’m good sir, thank you. How are you?_ Which was new, since mostly Frank liked being a little troll when texting. But even when Gerard told him he was extraordinarily good too, and he gave him the task of definitely using the dildo today, Frank only wrote _Yes, Master_. Gerard was astonished in an extremely positive way.

It was the same in class on Thursday. Frank kept sitting in the back, not talking to his friends, not trying to subtly text under his desk – he didn’t attempt to disturb the lesson at all. He even raised his hands a couple of times to give a correct answer and even volunteered to present his homework. Gerard would’ve preferred to let him know that was not a good idea. The other students were getting suspicious, looking at Frank and each other when he kept supplying the right answers. This was not the Frank they knew at all. There was nothing Gerard could do though, the best way he could react was to act surprised – though there was not that much acting involved – and encourage Frank to keep up the good work. So that’s what he did. And Frank’s mumbled “Thank you, sir” was the most adorable thing ever.

On Friday, Gerard had had enough. Frank’s new attitude was amazing, there was no arguing that. He was behaving like he’d been trained for _weeks_ when actually, Gerard had just started. But Frank’s gestures, the fucking strict obedience and politeness and _submissiveness_ were driving Gerard insane. He needed to fuck Frank again, and despite it being less than twenty-four hours until he would be able to, Saturday seemed like ages away. They had already had Tuesday together, and since they had agreed to only meet twice a week, Gerard couldn’t invite Frank over earlier. It was a sweet, cock-teasing torture, and at times like this Gerard was really goddamn happy he had taken those photos of Frank after cumming on his face the first time they had fucked, because they’d been helping him out a lot recently.

Gerard knew he was supposed to be the responsible one; he knew Frank relied on him being reasonable. Frank would do anything Gerard told him to. Especially in his current state – Gerard could probably tell him to jump out of a window and Frank wouldn’t even question it. And thinking about the photos, Gerard had an idea.

In class they were reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , and the kids were supposed to write an analysis of one of the main characters, Atticus. They were allowed to use their books to do so, meaning everybody was well occupied, especially Frank in the very back whose pen was all but flying over the sheet of paper. Gerard smirked and settled in to watch him a for few seconds. Frank, in general, was fucking eye-candy, but seeing him work so diligently on a task he usually would have ignored, and knowing it was his, Gerard’s, doing that Frank was suddenly so motivated was extremely pleasing. Sure, Frank probably wasn’t _actually_ interested in the book, but the desire to make misbehaving up to his Master was so much more important to him that he visibly forced himself to like it.

Gerard felt a little bad for wanting to interrupt Frank’s hard work, but the whole thing was making him lose his mind. In a good way. He got his phone out of his pocket and did something he’d never done before, and what was perhaps one of the riskiest things he’d ever done – he texted Frank in class.

_»You have no fucking idea how hard I am right now.«_

It was blunt and very straight-forward, nothing Gerard would usually do, obviously. But this was supposed to get sweet little Frankie all nervous and excited and happy, and also aroused, of course, so Gerard didn’t see a reason to filter his words in any way. Plus, it was true. His dick barely got a break these days, which was extremely tiring. Gerard just hoped Saturday would come fast so he would finally get some real relief down there.

With a crooked smile, he kept his phone hidden behind the desk, invisible to any of his student’s eyes, and continued watching Frank. The thing was, Frank didn’t… do anything.

Well, he kept writing, of course, just as eagerly and fast and probably illegibly, but he didn’t check his phone. Gerard huffed. Frank, apparently, was one of the extremely focused students now, those who never broke the school law of not using their phones in class. He was pretty sure Frank did use his phone during other lessons, and he probably also talked to his friends and did all the other stuff that was usual for him, but right now that wasn’t important. Gerard needed Frank to read the message _now._

Frank immediately looked up when Gerard got to his feet. Maybe – actually, probably, it was very likely – Frank wasn’t really working as hard as he pretended, and just kept waiting for Gerard to do _something,_ wanting to seem like a good student in the meantime. Gerard slowly strode through the room, so nobody would know his intention wasn’t just checking whether everyone was on task. When he finally reached Frank’s desk, though, the sheet of paper was actually inscribed, and Frank, although his hand was shaking with Gerard standing right behind him, kept writing words down eagerly. From what Gerard could tell, it was a pretty thorough analysis too. He smiled and placed a proud hand on Frank’s shoulder, suppressing a chuckle when the boy tensed and he heard his breath hitch, hand completely still.

“You’re doing a good job, Frank,” Gerard told him semi-loudly, leaning forward to speak right in his ear. “I gotta say I’m extremely happy with the change in your attitude and willingness to learn.”

Frank, getting that Gerard was not only talking about his behavior in class, let out a trembling breath and smiled insecurely. “Th-Thank you, Ma- Mr. Way. I try.”

Gerard cleared his throat pointedly when Frank almost addressed him in a way that definitely couldn’t happen here, even though he physically longed to hear the word fall from Frank’s lips again. “Oh, I can tell,” he continued, now whispering in Frank’s ear to make sure only he could hear. Frank shivered. “How about you take a step back? I’m sure there’s something on your phone that is in need of your attention...”

“Sir?” Frank turned around to look at Gerard, their faces now barely two inches apart. Both men gasped for breath which caused Gerard to instantly draw back, afraid he might not be able to control his actions with Frank so fucking close. Fuck, he needed to kiss him, Frank’s lips were so pretty and pink and perfect – He couldn’t fucking handle it.

“Just do as I said,” Gerard told him shortly but made sure to give Frank a reassuring smile. When the boy nodded hesitantly, Gerard waltzed back to his desk in the front, stopping by a couple of other students to look at their work and praise or rebuke them so Frank wouldn’t be the only one he’d talked to. That would be suspicious.

His phone buzzed in his pocket just as Gerard sat back down. He groaned inwardly because now he had missed the opportunity of watching Frank read the message. As he looked at him now, Frank still looked flustered, shifting on his chair as much as he could with his ass covered in bruises, eyes darting around the room nervously and repeatedly landing on Gerard.

Gerard smiled and cast his eyes down to read Frank’s answer.

_»I wish I could help you with that, Master. Can you please use me tomorrow?«_

Gerard’s straining erection gave another twitch as he had to bite down on his tongue harshly to prevent a moan escaping from his throat. Frank’s entire attitude was just so different. He wasn’t sure whether Frank was doing it on purpose, or if he maybe wasn’t even aware of how goddamn much he had changed since Tuesday. Fuck.

There was no way of explaining it that came to Gerard’s mind just then, but even the way Frank texted him now was submissive. A couple of days ago, it had always felt like Frank wasn’t exactly taking texting his Master seriously. Well, he tried being polite, of course, but sometimes Frank just hadn’t been able to resist making some stupid joke or even demanding things. It had always been _I want this, I want that_. But now, all Frank focused on was Gerard – Gerard’s desires, and how he could please him. Gerard had noticed this change before, but now, as he could watch Frank fucking squirming in his seat, his face pink and so damn eager to be good, it was so much more intense.

After watching Frank chew on his bottom lip anxiously a few more seconds, Gerard sent him a reply.

 _»You can help me, Frankie«_ he typed, avoiding answering Frank’s question purposefully. Where would the fun be if Frank already knew what Gerard was going to do to him? Gerard liked keeping his subs in the dark because it made him feel in charge, and fuck, did he love that. _»Are you ready to please your Master?«_

Frank’s reaction was priceless. Gerard watched with a pleased smirk on his lips as the boy barely held back a gasp, eyes wide and teeth boring into his bottom lip with earnest now as he hectically typed his reply. Fuck, he was perfect.

 _»Yes, sir. Anything.«_ was all it read. This time, Gerard didn’t bother look up before sending another text message.

_»I want you to raise your arm – your left arm, the one labeling you because you’re nothing but my little cock slut – and repeat these exact words: ‘May I use the bathroom? I don’t feel good.’ Once you have my permission, you will get up and go to the bathroom. Then wait for further instructions.«_

Satisfied with that order, Gerard sent the message and waited for Frank to read it. Shit, he was going to love this lesson. The thought of Frank raising his marked arm, the arm that proved he was his sub, and just putting it high in the air so anybody could see – if it wasn’t for the sleeve covering it. Gerard loved that. It was probably the most obvious they could ever get in public, as long as Frank was Gerard’s student, anyway, and who knew if this still would be their thing by the time Frank graduated. Nobody but them knew what Frank’s shirt was covering up. Nobody knew why Frank kept walking like someone had put a stick up his ass. It was their dirty little secret.

Frank’s cheeks seemed to be burning when he read the message. Their eyes met briefly, showing Frank’s tension and incredible gratitude to finally be able to serve Gerard again, although he didn’t even know Gerard’s intention yet. God, Frank would love this. Gerard hoped. Because _he_ was certainly going to enjoy the remaining thirty-five minutes of the lesson…

Frank spent the next few minutes squirming on his seat, eyes fixated on his phone as he kept repeating the words he was supposed to be saying, eager not to make a mistake. Gerard was so proud of him, he would make sure Frank got his reward on Saturday. He would show him just how much being a good boy would get him in return. There were so many ways he could make him feel good, too. He would fuck him, that was for sure. Maybe just open his front door, shove Frank inside and take him right there against the wall, or maybe he would make the effort to carry Frank towards the sofa. Gerard would make Frank moan, and hurt, and scream. And cum. Maybe the best way would be to go through the list Frank had filled in and look for something Frank would like, something he’d never done before but would have him thrashing underneath Gerard’s hands, begging for more, begging for _Gerard…_

Bringing his teacher’s vivid daydream to an abrupt end, Frank shakily raised his arm. His left arm. The sleeve was shifting a little, baring his wrist and about half an inch of his lower arm, but the thick black letters still stayed covered.

Gerard bit back a grin as his eyes lingered on Frank for a second, just enjoying the tension between the both of them. Frank’s hand was trembling, and his eyes looked big and vulnerable, yet so fucking dirty at the same time, eager to please.

“Yes, Frank? Got another problem with the reading material?” Gerard asked eventually, breaking the silence with in the room as a few students started giggling under their breaths.

Frank looked taken aback for a second, his pink cheeks turning alarmingly red. “Y-Yeah, he stumbled, then shaking his head quickly. “I… I mean, no. I don’t. B-But… I- May I… May I use the b-bathroom? I don’t feel good...”

His student’s eyes were burning back into his, so nervous and obviously fucking praying for Gerard’s approval. Gerard smirked briefly to let him know he was doing a good job so far before forcing a moderately affected expression onto his face. “Oh. Of course. Do you need another student to come with you?”

“N-No, sir,” Frank stuttered after a short break.

“Okay then. Hope you’ll feel better soon.”

Frank nodded and got up, shakily walking towards the door as a few of his classmates watched him concernedly.

“Are you sure he’s gonna be okay, sir?” Frank’s best friend asked. “I can go after him, if you want.”

Gerard was satisfied with this, knowing Frank’s acting had been authentic. He smiled at the boy but shook his head. “No, Colin, I think he’ll be… extraordinarily fine for now.”

* * *

Frank’s fingers dug into his slacks impatiently as he kept bobbing his leg up and down. Hot and cold shivers ran down his spine, and there was a rumbling in his stomach that made him feel like he was actually going to throw up. He knew he wasn’t actually sick, though. Some faraway part of his brain told him he was just getting anxious, and kept simultaneously reminding him there was no damn reason for it.

Mainly, Frank was just excited, though. He’d been waiting all fucking week long – okay, only about three days. But as a sub whose entire life seemed to revolve around his Master all of the sudden, it had felt like a fucking eternity.

One might think that the last three minutes Frank had spent leaning against the wall of one of the cubicles in the bathroom of his school were nothing in comparison. Gerard had finally given him permission to do something for him, so Frank should be happy and patiently wait for his orders.

Reality was a bit different though. Of course Frank was excited as hell for whatever Gerard had in mind; he even thought he might already know what Gerard wanted with him. Part of him hoped Gerard would make him stay in here until the period was over so then he would join Frank and fuck him. Frank really wanted that a lot. Gerard telling Frank to jack off was more likely though, not that Frank would complain, because hell, he so needed to cum. His cock was the reason his fingers were digging into his pants so desperately, the two parts of his body felt like charged magnets that just couldn’t stay away from each other. But they had to. Gerard hadn’t given his consent yet, and Gerard’s word was law. Law that was more important than the law of nature – to Frank, anyway.

Whatever Gerard was going to make Frank do, Frank couldn’t wait. He was so excited his heart was hammering in his chest, and his brain was unable to form coherent thoughts, though, he was filled with the desire for an instruction from his Master. Minutes felt like months, and Frank felt like he was fucking dying, he needed Gerard, bad.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would have him, tomorrow he could talk to him and touch him and tell him how fucking much he needed him, how fucking much it had hurt, _physically_ hurt, to spend all those days away from him. Just one more day.

It was that exact moment that Frank’s phone, that he had been clutching tightly in the hand that wasn’t busy almost digging holes into his slacks, vibrated. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the letter _G_ appear on his screen, and his trembling thumb slid over it to read the message.

_»Take off your pants. I want you to be entirely naked from your waist down except for your shoes. Let me know when you’re done.«_

Frank tried to block out his worries, thoughts reminding him of where he was and that the door wasn’t locked and that it wasn’t all that unlikely he would get caught. How embarrassing it would be if somebody came in right then because putting his pants back on would definitely take a couple of seconds. Quickly rubbing one out in the school bathroom was one thing – doing it practically naked, exposed and vulnerable… that was something different.

But of course, Frank obeyed. He had been trying so hard to be a good boy all week long, and now Gerard was finally going to reward him. At least Frank hoped that was what was going to happen here. He wasn’t going to question him, and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to risk making him irritated with him. So he unbuckled his pants and slid them down his legs, his underwear following suit, and there he was, in nothing but his white shirt and tie and a pair of shoes and socks, a leaking erection heavy between his legs.

_»I’m done, Master«_

He typed after grabbing his phone with sweaty hands. His cock was begging to be touched still, but Gerard hadn’t allowed him to give himself some relief yet, so he couldn’t. It was so frustrating and Frank started raking a hand through his hair to distract himself, tugging on it so it was close to actually hurting.

Luckily, Gerard answered only a few seconds later.

_»Good. Are you hard?«_

_»So hard, sir. Just because of you«_

Frank felt so tempted to add a desperate plea to be allowed to finally touch his cock. That was what he was here for, wasn’t he? But he knew better than to push Gerard. So he settled for forcing himself to be patient, and a single drop of pre-cum slid down his tip that was curved towards his belly. Frank wanted to smear it, use it to slick up his cock and just wrap his fist around it. He needed it so bad. It almost felt like actually being with Gerard, the tension seemed to be around Frank, the lust and want and the unbearable desire to just... obey. Before Frank could actually pull any strands of his hair out in frustration, his phone buzzed again.

 _»Show me.«_ Was all it read. Frank bit his lip, already lowering his phone without second thought. Gerard had those kind of pictures of him, anyway… Well, actually those were even worse, showing Frank on his knees with his teacher’s cum splattered all over his face and his cock in his mouth.

So Frank took a shot of his rock hard dick, surprised at how little it affected him because he trusted Gerard and knew it was _okay_ to send him pictures like this. He couldn’t really find a good angle to make his dick look good for Gerard or whatever, but the increasing urge inside of him to finally be allowed to touch himself and knowing it was more likely somebody would enter the bathroom the longer he stayed inside of it made him send the first photo he took anyway.

 _»Fuck Frankie. Such a good boy«_ was Gerard’s answer. Frank blushed and was just about to type a grateful answer when he got another message.

_»I want you to jerk off for me. You’re only allowed to stop after proving to me you’ve made yourself cum. Do it as fast as you can, Frankie, your friends are getting concerned…«_

For a second, Frank was confused what the last sentence was supposed to mean, but then he realized he was finally given permission to jerk off. So he got right to it.

The moment his fingers wrapped around his shaft, a quiet whimper slipped from Frank’s lips as the pleasure streamed through his body, a shiver running down his spine. God, he was really doing this. Jacking off in school because Gerard had told him to while Gerard was still in a classroom that was filled with Frank’s unknowing classmates, texting Frank under his desk. It was incredibly hot to Frank, so considering that _and_ that Gerard had specifically ordered him to make this quick, he started moving his hand up and down his shaft rapidly.

His head slumped back against the wall as the pleasure made him feel too dizzy to hold it up anymore. Endless moans tried to fall from Frank’s mouth, and he barely managed to keep them in, only letting very few out when the sensation became too much. His eyes were clenched shut, fist eagerly stroking his cock as his brain was busy thinking about Gerard.

Gerard’s face, so fucking pretty with his pointed nose and his eyes that seemed to be constantly glowing, whether he was in a good mood or really fucking angry, they always were so fucking… beautiful. Always fixated on Frank, watching him, making sure he was a good slut and would get the treatment he deserved, his eyes were like windows to Gerard’s soul, no matter how fucking bad or cliché that sounded, it was true. And Frank really didn’t want to be thinking about his teacher’s _eyes_ while jerking off when really he was interested in his cock, but right now he just felt like he had never fully appreciated the beauty of them, if he was honest.

There just was something about them. Gerard’s eyes always told Frank how he was feeling, they could be so affectionate and the next second emit such dominance Frank wanted to drop to his knees. Frank always wanted to do that if he was honest, kneeling in front of his Master. Showing utter submission with his eyes cast down and his hands locked behind his back, despite how bad he wanted to look at and touch him.

Frank’s fist was working his dick even faster now, imagining being with Gerard like that. He thought about Gerard’s hand in his hair, pulling him so Frank would have to look at him, and then Gerard would open his pants and get his cock out, his long and fucking thick cock Frank missed so fucking much. Gerard would tell Frank to open his mouth and Frank would comply, parting his lips for him, take his tip in and sink down, just like he had been practicing with the dildo the last couple of days. He could almost taste Gerard on his tongue as he began to pant, unable to suppress the noises any longer, his fingers moving up and down his own cock in the rhythm he imagined sucking his Master’s dick.

Suddenly, a harsh vibration in his hand made his eyes snap open. For a moment, he even was confused why all he could see was a dirty, white wall in front of him, his imagination having been so vivid he’d actually been able to trick himself into thinking he was with Gerard right now.

He looked at his phone, surprised and excited to see another message from Gerard. His pace never faltered as he unlocked his phone, almost dropping it onto the tiles since he wasn’t used to holding it with his left hand.

_»Finish now. Your friend Colin is on his way to see if you’re alright. Remember you need to prove you finished or you can’t stop.«_

Frank gasped as he realized what a giant ass Gerard was. His hand kept stroking his cock furiously, though, working himself up faster. Luckily, he was really damn close already, so he would probably be able to make himself cum before Colin found him – that would be so fucking wrong.

A few seconds later, Frank came with a half-suppressed moan of Gerard’s name all over his own hand. Spurt after spurt shot out of his dick as he kept stroking it roughly, pleasure making the movements of his hands somewhat sloppy and uncoordinated. Fuck, this was so good, he’d needed this badly.

Deciding he didn’t really have time to catch his breath, Frank hurriedly took a photo of his cum-covered cock and fist. Gerard didn’t even take five seconds to answer.

_»You may get dressed, Frankie. Good job.«_

Grinning like a maniac, Frank put his phone aside and wiped his cum off with some toilet paper before grabbing his pants and pulling them up his still trembling thighs. He felt a bit boneless still, completely exhausted and incredibly relieved. Just when he had closed the button of his pants, he heard the door swing open and somebody step inside.

“Frank?” A voice Frank immediately recognized as Colin’s said, stepping further into the room. “You in here?”

“I… yeah.” Frank checked his cubicle one last time, getting rid of some cum splatters on the wall he hadn’t noticed before, and unlocked the door. Colin looked at him concerned, but mainly was just confused.

“Jesus, you look… Are you okay?”

“I’m feeling, uh, better now,” Frank told him truthfully. “You don’t need to worry.”

“I am worried, though,” Colin told him sternly. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and furrowed his brows, looking rather demanding now that he knew Frank was alright. “What’s going on?”

“N-Nothing,” Frank answered promptly. He felt nervous talking to Colin, knowing he had been avoiding it over the last couple of weeks. He and Colin had been best friends for years. Colin knew Frank. Frank quickly cleared his throat, trying to ignore his reflection in the mirror that confirmed his assumption that he looked absolutely spent with his hair disheveled and his face red and sweaty. “We can just go back, dude. I… I threw up, but now I’m good.”

Colin raised a brow but didn’t say anything. Fuck, he knew Frank was lying. He always knew when Frank was lying – except for when Frank had told him he spent his Saturdays with his mother from now on, luckily he had believed that. At least Frank hoped so.

After standing in front of each other for a few silent seconds, Frank shrugged and started walking towards the door. Colin shook his head determinedly and stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Colin hissed, making Frank flinch. “Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on.”

“Hey, I just ate something bad, I guess,” Frank lied bluntly, taking a step back because standing that close to Colin was making him nervous. And being nervous was something he definitely couldn’t afford now; he needed to be as calm and cool as always. That was just his thing, and what Colin knew of him. “Now that it’s out we can just-”

“I’m not fucking talking about why you weren’t feeling good, Frank,” Colin interrupted with an annoyed growl. “What I wanna know is what is going on. What has been going on for weeks. You barely even talk to me, you avoid the other guys, you barely even leave your fucking house. Oh, but you probably don’t even fucking see that, do you? Because you’re too far up Mr. Way’s ass to see anything at all.”

Frank gasped at the mention of Gerard’s name. _Fuck._ Colin had noticed, Colin had fucking noticed him seeking for Gerard’s attention, he’d noticed how he had changed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he told him firmly. “I’m trying to be better at school is all.”

“Oh, please,” Colin snorted, shaking his head with a tired smile. “Dude. You don’t give a _shit_ about school. You never have, and you never will. Don’t give me this bullshit.”

“I do care now!” Frank protested. He was getting angry and frustrated that Colin wouldn’t buy a single lie. “Maybe I realized grades aren’t that unimportant? Maybe I started caring about my future?”

“Stop lying to my fucking face! What the fuck, Frank? I thought you were my friend, but apparently, you can’t even fucking talk to me anymore. I trust you, so why on earth would you stop trusting me? I know when you’re lying, asshole, I know something’s wrong with you. And I want to help you, don’t you get that? I’m your fucking friend!”

“Colin, I don’t need your help because there _is_ nothing wrong with me. What’s your deal, anyway? Stop fucking shouting at me!” Frank’s hands were trembling. He knew he was moving on thin ice here and whatever he would do next would be bad for him. Fuck, he didn’t want to fucking keep lying to his best friend, he didn’t want to fucking fight with him. But of course he couldn’t tell him what actually was going on. Hell, no. This was fucked up. Why hadn’t he been more careful?

“You’re barely yourself anymore,” Colin told him bitterly. “Remember when we used to hang out after school? Remember when you stole your dad’s smokes for us so we could share them? Remember when you would just fucking _spend time_ with me? Don’t tell me you use this time for fucking studying now, I know it’s not true.”

Actually, Frank did spend a lot of his free time studying nowadays. It was only English since he basically just wanted to impress Gerard, but still. “So that’s what this is about...” he sighed, copying Colin’s posture by crossing his arms in front of his chest and scowling at him. “You feel left out? Miss me, fucker?”

“As I already told you, Frank,” Colin sighed calmly. “Yeah. But you don’t fucking care, do you? I hate that. It’s been going on for weeks and I hate it. You could at least tell me why on earth you’re ignoring me. What did I do?”

Frank felt the anger disappear as he heard Colin say that. He hadn’t done anything... Fuck. Frank hadn’t realized how badly he’d been treating his friend since all that was on his mind was Gerard, only Gerard, but Colin, apparently, had been thinking about Frank a lot. “Nothing,” Frank told him with a sigh, letting his arms drop to his sides. “It’s not you.”

“Then what is your problem, Frank?” Colin demanded. “Just- Just tell me. I know something’s up, and I swear I won’t tell anyone. Okay? Just tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s _nothing,”_ Frank insisted, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I just… I’m just going through a lot right now. With uh… my mom, and stuff. And my dad’s been trying to be a better father, but it’s just… weird. It seems forced, you know. And then there’s school. I actually do want to become better at school, I hate… I hate feeling stupid. I wanna start being more responsible.”

“Frank, I know this has something to do with Mr. Way.” Frank’s stomach dropped as he gazed at Colin in horror, feeling like he couldn’t breathe all of the sudden. “If you don’t… If you don’t feel ready to talk about it, okay. But you should know that I know you, Frank Iero, and I can tell that you have a huge fucking crush on Mr. Way, and you know what? It’s okay. It’s fucking okay, just… just _tell_ me. I honestly though you would trust your best friend enough to talk to him, you know?”

“Colin, I…” Frank stuttered, and felt helpless as to what to say next. His instinct told him to just run out of the bathroom. He needed Gerard, he needed his Master to tell him what to do next, what to tell Colin. But he couldn’t. Colin was blocking the door, and Gerard was busy being a teacher, so Frank was on his own. “I don’t- I don’t have a crush on Mr. Way.”

“Yeah? Cos it fucking looks like it. The way you keep looking at him, and dude, you always give answers in his lessons and stuff. What happened to ‘Mr. Way is an arrogant fuck and I hate him?’ That’s the Frank I know. And now you keep fucking blushing whenever he looks back at you.”

Well, shit. It looked like Colin had been observing him well, and there was no way he could get out of this now. Lying would just seem pathetic with all the evidence against him.

The alternative would be admitting it, though, and that would mean he and Gerard were one step closer to being caught. So Frank shook his head mechanically, looking at Colin as angrily as he could. “Are you out of your mind? Fuck, man, in case you haven’t noticed – I’m not fucking gay. Alright? I just want to get a good grade. You’re being paranoid.”

“Well, you’re being a fucking asshole, Frank. Fine. If you don’t wanna tell me I guess you don’t trust me anymore?”

“I-” Frank started, feeling incredibly irritated but also desperate to not lose his best friend. Colin meant a lot to him and they had never really fought over anything, only minor things. Never had Frank seen him that furious and disappointed. And it hurt. “I do trust you. I don’t… I don’t want us to have an argument, okay? I’m sorry for being an ass. Can’t we just forget it?”

Colin huffed. “So you want me to forget it all and you’re still not telling me what’s going on?”

Frank shrugged, biting his lip as he looked at Colin desperately. He knew it was absurd in this situation, and maybe even childlike, but he just wanted Colin to accept his apology and move on.

“You’re a dumbass,” Colin groaned. “You know what? Fine. Fucking fine. I’ll give you one last chance. As you might still remember, I turn eighteen next Friday. I would have invited you earlier, but since, you know… Anyway. You can come. If you want. And if you stop acting like a dick.”

The thing was, Frank knew he had to ask Gerard. He knew he couldn’t just make this decision for himself. But he also knew there was no way he could tell Colin he had to think about it first or some other wishy-washy bullshit, because this really seemed to be the last opportunity to save their friendship.

So Frank nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, of course, man. Thank you.”

Colin only hummed, his mouth a thin line. “So...” he said after a few seconds. “Let’s go back to English.”

“Yeah,” Frank repeated. Actually, he felt really relieved Colin had invited him to his birthday. A day Frank would have totally forgotten if he was honest, which pretty much confirmed he was a bad friend. On the other hand he was worried as fuck, though, because something told him Gerard wouldn’t take kindly to Frank agreeing to go to a party without asking for his permission first…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [babyashleym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babyashleym/pseuds/babyashleym) and [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer) for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also, shout out to a very special reader who I've been talking to recently. I hope this made you feel a little better, honey. Get well soon! ♥


	11. Chapter 11

“Please. Please, please, Master? I promise I won’t disappoint you. I _swear_. Please?”  
  
“Frank,” Gerard sighed, staring down at his sub firmly. “I told you I have to think about it first, and I can’t fucking concentrate when you keep babbling like this.”  
  
Frank shuffled on his knees, wanting to be a bit closer to his Master. He had been really insecure about asking him to go to the party at first, anxious to be rejected, but Gerard had noticed something was wrong and ordered him to talk. _Of course_ Gerard had been able to tell, it seemed like everyone knew Frank’s secrets all of a sudden, as if he was surrounded by fucking mind-readers. So Frank had obeyed Gerard, reluctantly interrupted their heated make-out session he was still dying to continue, and had told him about Colin having confronted him yesterday. About how angry his best friend had been, that he had accused him of having a crush on Gerard and neglecting their friendship, and finally, that he had given him the chance to fix it by turning up at his party. Gerard seemed to be pleased Frank had denied there was something between the both of them, but he still didn’t seem too convinced about letting him spend a night with drunken teenagers. So Frank, trying his best to change his Master’s mind, had dropped to his knees right then and there, hands clasped in front of his chest as if praying, begging Gerard to be able to go.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, slumping forward to rest his forehead on Gerard’s knee. “I just… I really want to go. _Please_. It’s not even about the party, it’s just… Colin’s my best friend, sir, and I’ve been treating him wrong. Please let me make it right again? Please, Master.”  
  
“Then why do you have to go to his party? Wouldn’t it be enough to just meet him after school?”  
  
“He specifically asked me to come to his birthday party, Master. It’s… important, I think,” Frank explained, closing his eyes as he tried to make himself even smaller in front of the other man.  
  
“I see,” Gerard hummed a couple of seconds later. “The only thing that really irks me is that you already agreed to go. You know you should have asked me first, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, sir, I know. I’m sorry. It was just this situation… I couldn’t _not_ say yes. I’m sorry, Master.”  
  
Gerard inhaled deeply, a hand coming down to caress Frank’s scalp. Frank shuddered at the unexpected touch, straightening his back in order to feel more of Gerard, hoping he was about to give him permission. “If I let you go…” he started, making Frank tense and look up at him expectantly. “I will give you some rules, Frank. Are you willing to follow them?”  
  
“Yes, Master. I’ll do anything you want,” Frank agreed instantly, flashing him a smile that Gerard briefly returned.  
  
“Good. If – and that’s nothing final, Frank – but _if_ I let you go, you won’t smoke any cigarettes. You won’t drink any alcohol. You will answer your phone whenever I text or call you as soon as you can. And… tell your dad you’re staying the night because I’ll pick you up at 1 am and bring you to my place.”  
  
Frank gasped at that, eyeing Gerard in disbelief. “Y-You… You would let me sleep here?” he asked. “In your house?”  
  
“In my bed if you’re a good boy,” Gerard confirmed with a smirk.  
  
“Fuck, that… that sounds awesome. Now I wanna go even more, Master. Please? I promise I’ll do everything you told me. Please, sir, please let me go.” Frank started caressing Gerard’s clothed thigh, and planted kiss after kiss on the black fabric. The thought of being able to spend an entire night with his Master was breathtaking. Fuck, he would be able to sleep in his Master’s bed, next to him, the entire night. Hear him breathe softly, feel his body heat under the blankets. Suddenly the party seemed to be not relevant anymore, he just wanted to experience sleeping next to Gerard.  
  
“How about first you show me what you’ve learned this week? And then I really want to reward you for being such a perfect slut for me, Frankie, you’ve been so damn good. I’m proud of you,” Gerard praised him. Frank smiled shyly as he kept kissing his way up Gerard’s thigh, stopping when he reached the remarkable bulge forming in his pants.  
  
“Thank you,” he mumbled, lips grazing over the material.  
  
“You want this just as bad as I do, don’t you?” Gerard asked, sliding a hand down his own chest with a smile plastered on his face. Frank nodded, and a keening noise escaped his lips when Gerard opened his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled them down his thighs slowly. Frank stared at his black underwear hungrily, the tight item of clothing leaving nothing to imagination, especially not with Frank being barely an inch away from Gerard’s erection. “Don’t you, Frankie? Tell me what you want,” Gerard breathed, his voice sounding distant and raucous and so fucking hot.  
  
“W-Wanna blow you, Master,” Frank exhaled shakily, meeting his teacher’s wanton eyes. “May I? May I show you what I’ve learned, sir?”  
  
“Have you practiced using the dildo, Frankie?” Gerard palmed his cock right in front of Frank’s eyes, making the boy whine in the back of his throat and his fingers dig into the skin of his hands roughly.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Frank answered through gritted teeth. The way Gerard was touching himself was driving him crazy, he wanted to feel that dick on his tongue so fucking badly. “Been practicing a lot.”  
  
Gerard moaned softly, one hand cupping Frank’s cheek, thumb stroking over the skin. “I know, Frankie. I know you wanna be a good boy for me. That’s why you’re waiting for my permission to touch my cock, aren’t you? Don’t want to disobey your Master.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Frank all but croaked. “Please, can I suck your cock? Wanna… Wanna taste you so bad, sir, please, Master.”  
  
“You’re so pretty when you beg. Look at me.” Gerard smirked, moving his thumb further down so it was nudging Frank’s bottom lip. Frank immediately opened his mouth, and waited for him to guide it past his lips so Frank could suck it – but he never did. Gerard merely chuckled and rested his thumb on Frank’s lip, moving it from right to left agonizingly slowly as his other hand kept teasing his own dick.  
  
“Okay, Frankie. Show me,” he said eventually. Frank’s breath hitched as his entire body tensed, almost having a heart attack when he finally saw Gerard nod generously.  
  
The next second Gerard’s finger was gone, and his hand wasn’t touching his dick anymore. Frank jolted forward, trembling fingers pulling his Master’s underwear down to where his pants were pooling by his knees.  
  
Seeing his cock, despite it not being the first time, was stunning. It took Frank a couple of seconds of irregular breathing and just staring before he could actually think again. His heart hammered in his chest as if it wanted to jump right out of his open mouth. He looked up at Gerard, seeking affirmation, and when the man gave him another encouraging nod, Frank gingerly placed one hand on Gerard’s hips, the fingers of his other one encircling the base of the shaft.  
  
It felt heavy and thick in his hand and looked bigger than Frank had remembered. Massive. Slowly he started to move his fist up and down, his every move thoughtful, fearing he might make a mistake. Gripping Gerard’s cock, Frank moved forward to kiss its underside at the base, close to his balls. He shivered when he felt the short hair on his chin and lips. Somehow, this was hell of a big deal, and Frank tried to take in every detail, take in every breath Gerard took and every little twitch his dick made in his hands. This was important. Frank’s entire focus was on Gerard’s body, his tense hand in his hair, the warmth of his hip against Frank’s palm, the light throb of his shaft against his fingers, the way his masculine scent filled his lungs as he took a deep breath. Fuck. Frank was hard as a rock in his pants, and he hadn’t even taken Gerard into his mouth yet.  
  
“Come on, Frank,” Gerard urged him playfully, his hands raking through Frank’s hair. “No need to be nervous. Just relax.”  
  
Frank nodded and planted another kiss on Gerard’s underside, moving lower to take care of his balls. He let his tongue swipe across one of them briefly before gently kissing them, making Gerard let out a pleased sigh. Which probably was a good sign. Feeling encouraged, Frank moved further up, his tongue licking a wet trail all the way up to Gerard’s head that was being encircled by Frank’s fingers still. Quickly he moved them to rest on the base of Gerard’s shaft so his mouth could focus on the tip. He kissed the slit before swirling his tongue around it, groaning when he tasted Gerard’s delicious pre-cum. Gerard’s hand tightened in Frank’s hair remarkably and another moan slipped from his lips. Frank looked up to see how Gerard was doing, finding the man biting his lip and looking down at Frank through eyes clouded with lust, a smile on his lips.  
  
“You’re doing good, angel,” he told him quietly. “No need to worry at all.”  
  
Frank smiled back and swirled his tongue around Gerard’s cock one more time before opening his mouth wider and taking the tip in. He made sure his teeth were out of the way as he sank further down, inch after inch disappearing in his mouth as he moved forward.  
  
“God, Frankie, shit,” Gerard panted above him, dick growing some more in Frank’s mouth.  
  
Frank hummed and closed his eyes as his lips slid further towards the base of Gerard’s shaft. There still were a few inches left, but Frank was feeling confident; sure, the dildo was much smaller, but Frank had been able to take it, and he was convinced he could also take Gerard. He wanted to, he wanted it so bad.  
  
Tears started welling up in his eyes when he reached a point a cock in his mouth definitely didn’t feel comfortable anymore. The urge to gag started building up in the back of his throat, close to where the tip of Gerard’s cock was by now, but Frank forced himself to focus – this was his Master’s dick in his mouth, and he was eager to please him. After a few seconds of relaxing his throat, the feeling of having to throw up began to subside, and Frank found himself a little more able to ignore it.  
  
Satisfied with how this was going so far, Frank sank down all the way. He only stopped once his nose was in Gerard’s pubic hair and his cock had slipped in his throat, making Frank emit a choked noise.  
  
“Such a good slut, Frank,” Gerard told him, voice thick with pride and lust. “Look at you. Fucking look at you, deepthroating me like it’s what you’ve been doing your entire life. Fuck, Frankie, feels so damn good.”  
  
Frank tried to hum but failed. Instead, he felt Gerard’s strong hand guiding him back, his cock sliding out inch by inch. Gerard continued to pull him off until Frank’s mouth was empty again, the head popping out of his mouth with an obscene noise and a thin string of spit connecting it to Frank’s lip. Frank gasped for breath, so focused on his task that he hadn’t even realized his lungs begging for oxygen, and coughed to get rid of the urge to throw up. He didn’t have much time to breathe properly because Gerard’s face was suddenly right in front of him, and the hand in his hair pulled him up. Their lips collided hungrily, and moans slipped out of from both their mouths uncontrollably.  
  
“Such a perfect boy,” Gerard groaned, voice low and rough, as it vibrated against Frank’s lips.  
  
Frank mewled and kissed him more wantonly, daring to place the hand that had been resting on his hips on his Master’s neck, causing his nails to dig into the skin lightly. Their tongues met heatedly, a greedy dance that ended abruptly when Gerard pulled back, his hand shoving Frank’s head back towards his leaking dick.  
  
“Come on,” he gasped, holding his shaft in his own hand, pointing it at Frank. “Suck your Master.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Frank whimpered. The second he parted his lips, Gerard’s cock was between them again. He didn’t push him onto it though, didn’t set the pace. Frank took the hint and started bobbing his head in earnest, massaging the vein on Gerard’s underside using his tongue the way he had read online. Pre-cum kept leaking into Frank’s mouth, making him hungry for more.  
  
Gerard’s dick was so heavy on his tongue. As Frank kept blowing him, taking him in nearly all the way and steadily becoming faster, he remembered he was supposed to tighten his cheeks to make it feel even better. The noises Gerard was emitting were fucking beautiful, filthy moans and curses and praises, and Frank felt like he never wanted to stop sucking his cock. He even placed one hand on Gerard’s balls and cupped them gently. His tongue started working on Gerard’s shaft almost automatically, his throat opening up for his Master’s cock over and over.  
  
It even shocked Frank when suddenly Gerard was pulling him off all the way, panting harsher than before, grabbing his cock by its base and cursing. Frank placed his hands in his lap and looked up at him in confusion, breathing laboredly as he watched his Master’s stunningly handsome face, eyes clenched shut. For a moment, Frank thought he had done something wrong, but it soon became clear Gerard had stopped him because he was close. Fuck. Frank had almost made his Master cum with his mouth. He smiled proudly, wet lips curling into a pleased smirk as he remained on his knees motionlessly, waiting for Gerard to catch his breath.  
  
“Fuck,” Gerard panted a few seconds later. “ _Frank_... Fuck, you- you’ve improved so much.”  
  
“Thank you, Master,” Frank answered shyly, licking his shiny lips. They still tasted like Gerard, shit, everything did. Gerard’s pre-cum had left a heavy aftertaste on his tongue that made Frank want to suck his Master again until he finished in his mouth, just feel his cock throb and the hot liquid splatter his tongue…  
  
Gerard had other plans, apparently. Once having regained most of his strength, he took a step back and smirked at Frank. “Ready for your reward?”  
  
Frank’s heart jumped excitedly, fingers digging into the fabric of his jeans. “Yes, sir, please,” he nodded eagerly.  
  
“Get up. Take your clothes off.”  
  
Frank followed his Master’s instructions hurriedly, his cock needing to be given some attention. Until now, Gerard hadn’t given Frank so much as a clue as to what Frank should expect, and it was slowly killing him. By the way Gerard was watching him predatorily as Frank kicked his pants off and pulled his shirt over his head, he knew it had to be something big. If Frank was honest, he wouldn’t mind just getting fucked already – he needed to feel Gerard’s dick in his ass, the pain, the stretch, the fucking pleasure.  
  
But this wasn’t about him, Frank reminded himself. He was just the _sub_ , he should be willing to please Gerard without considering his own needs. So that’s what he did.  
  
Gerard went over to the sofa and placed one of the cushions on top of the armrest. “Right. Come over here. I want you to lie down on your front.”  
  
Frank nodded and shuffled closer, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Just now it struck him he never had gotten rewarded by Gerard… he’d had to go through multiple punishments, but this would be a first. Taking one deep breath, Frank laid down on the couch so his middle was on the cushion Gerard had positioned, ass high in the air.  
  
“Comfortable?” Gerard asked tenderly. Frank turned a bit so his cheek was touching the couch, his hands resting loosely on either side of his head.  
  
“Yeah,” he then answered quietly, feeling a bit breathless, and flattered his Master had made sure he was doing okay. “Thank you.”  
  
Frank felt Gerard’s smooth hands stroke over his bare ass, noticing how little he was affected by his teacher seeing him naked once again. They hadn’t had this... thing between them going on for too long, but Frank just felt so safe whenever Gerard was around. Sure, his punishments were harsh, but Frank knew he deserved them. Just like now he deserved his reward. Frank couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this excited for anything; the stupid grin on his face just wouldn’t go away, and his body felt like it was full of energy and joy.  
  
“Your marks are healing well” Gerard informed him. “Do they still hurt?”  
  
“Yeah. But… they’re fine. It’s much better already.”  
  
Gerard hummed as his fingers traced the colorful bruises on Frank’s ass and made the boy hiss quietly. “Good. So… what I chose for your reward is something we’ve never done before. On the grid you filled in for me, you told me you wanted to try it. From experience I can tell you that what I intend to do feels incredibly good. This is about rewarding you, Frank, so if you don’t like it, let me know. I won’t be mad. There are other things on my mind I want to do to you, so we do have alternatives. You got it?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Frank nodded eagerly. He still had no idea what Gerard was talking about, and he was pretty sure he would like anything Gerard could possibly do to him just because it was _Gerard_ doing it. But hearing him say that this was actually about Frank’s pleasure and that he could voice any concerns was reassuring.  
  
“Fuck, Frankie, your ass is so hot. I’ve been dying to touch you all fucking week...”  
  
Frank groaned and nodded, unable to voice how much he could fucking relate. From the corner of his eye, Frank watched Gerard sink down onto his knees, shoving his legs apart in the process and making Frank shiver in anticipation. Now he sort of had an idea what Gerard was planning…  
  
Frank flinched when Gerard’s warm lips touched the back of his thigh the first time, an involuntary moan escaping his throat. Oh god. He was going to fucking rim him, holy shit. Frank’s hands tensed, fingers digging into the sofa to brace himself for what was about to come.  
  
He gasped when Gerard’s tongue snuck out and made its way tremendously slowly towards Frank’s ass, licking up the inside of his thigh as his hands kept massaging Frank’s cheeks. Gerard pulled them apart and shoved them back together, kneading the reddened flesh, exposing Frank. All Frank could do was whimper and shut his eyes firmly, eager for what was about to come but also incredibly nervous. This was Gerard, his Master, about to fucking eat him out. Frank so wasn’t ready for this.  
  
Despite Gerard having dragged the whole ordeal out until Frank was shaking in anticipation, he was still shocked when Gerard’s tongue actually was on his balls, teasing them with his mouth. Frank’s hips jerked without his consent, Gerard’s strong hands keeping him in place, and then Gerard was moving up, and _up_ , and then Frank felt his tongue running up his crack. It should have felt weird, fuck, it should have been gross, but it wasn’t. Frank couldn’t fucking breathe anymore, his head was spinning as Gerard slowly approached his entrance. His tongue barely touched Frank’s skin, the only thing Frank could feel was a light, wet something teasing him, and hot breath on his ass.  
  
The next second, he could feel _everything_.  
  
Gerard pressed his tongue against Frank’s hole bluntly, and Frank’s entire world stopped spinning. His mouth fell slack, jaw dropping open as his eyes clenched so hard he saw bright lights dancing behind his lids. Despite Gerard’s efforts to keep him still, Frank’s entire body was jerking, desperately trying to get more, more of the fucking incredible sensation, because fuck, this was good. Frank didn’t know what he had expected, he didn’t know anything right now, he couldn’t fucking think. Because this. This was better than anything he’d ever experienced, and holy shit, Gerard had barely even started.  
  
More warm air hit his wet skin as Gerard let out a breathy chuckle. There was a second Gerard stopped moving all together, just kept his tongue right there, fingers digging into Frank’s hips, then he began to move, and shit, Frank was _gone_. He felt Gerard licking tiny circles around his hole, getting everything wet, and then he was pushing inside. Frank moaned loudly, his body feeling like he was going to explode it was so good. Gerard just kept going, pushing into him as deep as he could go before pulling back and starting to fuck Frank _with his tongue_. God, this couldn’t be real, Frank was cursing and moaning, sobbing and smiling all at once.  
  
Suddenly, it all was gone as Gerard pulled back completely.  
  
“No-” Frank choked out, head snapping up as he tried to look at Gerard over his shoulder. “D-Don’t stop, please, oh my god, Master, fuck-”  
  
“I was going to ask if you like it,” Gerard told him with a quiet chuckle. “But I guess that’s fairly obvious.”  
  
A finger right against Frank’s hole made him twitch, groaning when it bore into him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered. His eyelids fluttered shut once more as the sensations pulled him away from coherent thoughts, the pleasure way too intense to think.  
  
“You look so damn good,” Gerard told him hotly, lips on Frank’s cheek again, grazing over it as his finger kept working in Frank’s ass, making him shiver pleasantly. “Your pretty hole is so wet, Frankie. _So_ wet. And you’re so fucking open already. Such a needy whore.”  
  
“Yes, Master, I’m your whore, I… I’m your cock slut,” he gasped, remembering what Gerard had made him write on his arm and guessing he would like to hear those words from Frank again.  
  
He was right.  
  
Gerard moaned and dug his tongue right back in, pushing into Frank’s ass above his finger and lapping at his hole. Frank thrashed on the sofa, his lungs unable to take in any air, his brain a scrambled mess of want and lust.  
  
“Oh god, please,” Frank all but sobbed when Gerard added another finger, sliding in and out of his ass slowly as his tongue was fast and unrelenting. He didn’t know what he was begging for, he just wanted more, and fuck, did he want to cum.  
  
Gerard didn’t seem to need him to clarify, though. Adding a third finger, he kept eating Frank out, and the burning stretch was barely noticeable over the incredible waves of pleasure rocking through Frank’s body.  
  
“Master, please,” Frank whined. Finally he knew what he needed. “Please fuck me, want your cock, sir, _please_ -”  
  
Slurping obscenely, Gerard actually pulled back at that and retrieved his fingers as he got up, leaving Frank open and empty and making him whine in want. “Oh, you’ll get it,” he groaned. Frank barely had time to whimper before Gerard was grabbing his hips once again, yanking him up a couple of inches.  
  
Frank cried out when Gerard pushed his dick into him, not pausing until his entire length was buried in his ass. He felt every inch of him as he pulled back all the way until only his tip was still inside of Frank before pressing back in, making Frank groan and dig his teeth into his bottom lip harshly. Fuck, he’d missed this so much, he felt like crying with joy.  
  
“God,” Gerard hissed as he set a rhythm, and his fingers dug into the skin of Frank’s hips, probably leaving more bruises behind. “You’re so… so fucking tight, Frankie, fuck-”  
  
Frank could only mewl in response, feeling too light-headed to speak. Gerard’s cock was huge inside him. They hadn’t used any lube, so each time it penetrated him, Frank felt like he was going to rip apart, but fuck, it felt so damn good.  
  
Each thrust had Frank in heaven, his entire body jolting and choked moans escaping his mouth. His stomach was tingling, his orgasm approaching fast, and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to hold back once he was on the brink. Not with Gerard taking him so fucking hard and his own cock rubbing against the cushion every single time Gerard pounded into him.  
  
The air was thick around Frank, filled with his own desperate moans, Gerard’s suppressed curses, and the never ending noise of skin slapping together. Frank’s hands were gripping the sofa so tightly his knuckles were standing out white, and a thin layer of sweat coated his whole trembling body. It just was too much, the pleasure steadily increased as the initial pain ebbed away and his dick got stimulated. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to last.  
  
Gerard spread Frank’s cheeks apart, groaning as he watched his own cock slipping in and out of him. “Fuck, Frank. I’m close,” he panted. “You look so fucking good, such a perfect ass.”  
  
“M-Master,” Frank managed in between moans, his voice loud and uncontrolled. “Master, may I cum? Please, fuck, I can’t-”  
  
“How bad do you need it?” Gerard inquired in an authoritative voice, yet Frank could hear a slight smirk he was trying to hide.  
  
He whined, pressing his back against Gerard, meeting his thrusts as best as he could. “So, so bad, sir,” Frank told him truthfully. “Please. Please, oh- oh god.”  
  
Gerard placed both hands on Frank’s shoulders, the new position allowing him to fuck into him at a sharper angle. Two thrusts later he had found Frank’s prostate, the loud cry erupting from the boy’s throat letting him know he was hitting it just right.  
  
“Such a whore, Frank, such a little slut. So greedy. I let you suck my cock, I even eat your slutty ass out, and then I fuck you, but it’s still not enough for you?”  
  
His voice was so close to Frank’s ear now as he was leaning forward, fingers tightening around Frank’s shoulders once more. “I’m sorry, Master, I’m sorry,” Frank cried out. The tingling sensation in his stomach had spread throughout his entire body, and he was seriously close now. If only Gerard wouldn’t be such a fucking tease about it. “I- I’m just a slut, sir, just as you said. Please, Master, let me cum?” He knew he was babbling and not making much sense, but it didn’t matter. All he wanted, all that was significant right now, was Gerard. And whether he would let him finish or not.  
  
“As you asked so politely...” Gerard started, breath coming in short gasps that told Frank his Master was also close. “Yes, my whore. Cum.”  
  
As if somebody had flipped a switch, the wave of pleasure rippled through Frank all of a sudden, making him see white as his body jerked and he kept moaning like the whore Gerard had just called him. His cock was throbbing as his cum spurted out of it and onto Gerard’s cushion, legs trembling and toes curling. Vaguely he knew Gerard was still fucking him, but it felt like it had become a natural process, something that should and would never stop, especially not when Frank was having one of the best orgasms of his entire life.  
  
Gerard sped up a little, forceful thrusts making Frank cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he slowly came down from his incredible high, still shaking with aftershocks. His body felt way too hot all of a sudden, the grip of Gerard’s hands on his shoulders too tight, the way he kept pounding into him was too rough. Frank yelped when Gerard jabbed his prostate anew, sensitivity making him hiss. Gerard didn’t care, though. Instead of pulling out like a part of Frank wanted him to, he kept using his sub’s ass mercilessly, chasing his own orgasm.  
  
With one last, especially hard thrust, Gerard was spilling inside of Frank’s ass, making him moan happily. “Fuck, Frankie,” Gerard mumbled, rocking his hips back and forth a few final times. Frank relished the feeling of Gerard’s shuddering body on top of his, the way his nails were now digging into his shoulders, and the low groan escaping Gerard’s lips when he eventually got off him. Cum seeped out of Frank’s ass and onto the cushion, which was ruined anyway, so Frank figured it didn’t matter.  
  
“You’re too good to be true,” Gerard said then, voice rough from panting. “Fucking perfect.”  
  
“Thank you… thank you, sir,” Frank smiled shyly. His arms felt heavy as he heaved himself off the couch, legs barely supporting him. “Thank you for rewarding me.”  
  
“You honestly deserved it, my little slut. And… I think you also deserve to go to that party. I won’t stop you, Frankie, I trust you.”  
  
Frank blushed deeply as his smile grew and he met his Master’s proud eyes. “I promise I won’t disappoint you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to the world's fastest betas [babyashleym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babyashleym/pseuds/babyashleym) and [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer) <3
> 
> What do you think will happen at the party? x


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big thanks to [babyashleym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babyashleym/pseuds/babyashleym) and [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer) :)

Frank, in his opinion, was doing a pretty good job keeping his promise. Or, he had been doing a good job… but then Colin had offered him a smoke, all angry-looking and provoking, as if their entire friendship depended on whether Frank took the cigarette or not. So Frank had accepted, of course. And Colin had been surprisingly amicable after that. He’d put his arm around Frank’s shoulders as they stood on his balcony, looking up at the stars, remembering some special moments of their years of friendship. The smoke had sort of reunited them. Which, presumably, was in Gerard’s interest. Saving their friendship was what Frank was here for after all, right? So it was okay to break one of the rules. Frank hoped.  
  
Except that Frank might have broken another one. If he recalled correctly, and he was very sure he did because Gerard had sent him a text summing up his rules just a few hours ago, he’d also been told not to have any alcohol. But, ignoring the ‘any’, one could also interpret that as _Don’t get drunk –_ and then Frank would still be good.  
  
He had to admit he was a little tipsy, though. It wasn’t like he’d drunk those three beers in order to make Gerard angry. It was all Colin’s fault, really. He’d made Frank feel bad about their friendship. He’d offered him the smoke, causing him to break the first rule. And then he’d just kept delivering alcohol, and practically forced Frank to down his beer with his stupid stories about the “ _good old times_ ” and his friendly smile.  
  
Frank knew it was risky, but maybe, if he was lucky, he could still pretend to not be drunk at all. Gerard didn’t _have_ to know about the cigarette, Frank was fairly sure he wouldn’t be able to smell it anymore since a couple of hours had passed already. Frank didn’t _want_ to lie to his Master, but he felt like if Gerard found out Frank had taken advantage of his trust, he’d never trust him again. Which was Frank’s own fault, but he was too much of a coward to admit to his mistakes. Besides, the punishment would be cruel – most of Frank’s ass had finally stopped hurting, but the permanent marker on his arm still hadn’t faded completely. Some remnants were still visible, so Frank had to wear his thick denim jacket all fucking night, although it was way too hot for that shit in Colin’s crowded living room.  
  
Frank felt bad for betraying Gerard like this, but at the same time, he was in a too tipsy state of mind to actually bother facing his sore conscience just then. Besides breaking those two rules, he was still obeying Gerard pretty well. He was covering his arm, after all, and also checked his phone every ten to fifteen minutes. Plus, he’d told his dad he was sleeping at Colin’s as they had agreed, so the only thing between Frank and sharing a bed with his Master was the last remaining hour or so. Frank honestly couldn’t fucking wait. There just was something about being allowed to sleep in the same bed as Gerard that made him feel extremely special. It was an honor, almost. Gerard trusted him enough, and he thought him worthy of it, and it made Frank feel like he’d finally done something right in his life.  
  
That was another reason he would try to avoid confessing he had broken the rules – he _so_ didn’t want to risk his night with Gerard.  
  
Currently he was doing a fairly good job not breaking any rules, though. The last time he had checked his phone, there were no new messages from Gerard, and it had been about twenty minutes past midnight. Which meant Frank only had to wait forty more minutes until Gerard would come pick him up. Time was flying at the moment, anyway, and if Frank was honest, he wouldn’t even mind waiting a little longer.  
  
Because Frank had found himself decent company. There was this girl sitting next to him on the short flight of stairs by Colin’s front door, with a red cup filled with an alcoholic beverage in her hand that kept threatening to spill as she moved her arms wildly. Frank wasn’t too sure how he’d ended up here, the alcohol having had its effect on his memory already. What he did remember was Colin introducing her as his cousin Jamia, and then Colin had disappeared, and Jamia had asked Frank if he wasn’t too warm because he looked sort of sweaty in his jacket. Frank had told her he was indeed a little hot but didn’t want to take the item of clothing off. Then one thing had led to the other, and here they were, chatting and laughing outside.  
  
“So you and Colin have been best friends for… how long?” Jamia asked. She was sitting right next to Frank, their legs touching as if it didn’t mean anything, as if it was nonchalant, but something about the way Jamia seemed to scoot a little closer every few minutes told Frank that might not be the case.  
  
He flashed her a grin that she returned immediately, her white teeth catching the light of a distant street lamp. “Man,” Frank sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “I dunno, actually. We’ve just known each other for ever, I guess. Funny I’ve never seen you around before.”  
  
“That’s actually not that odd. My family moved to Minnesota nine years ago – fucking _Minnesota_. I could barely convince them to drive here for Colin’s birthday.”  
  
“That sucks,” Frank told her sympathetically, frowning. “Did you have to move because of your parents’ work or…?”  
  
“Yeah, because dad got an offer for some well-paid job there.” Jamia sighed, shaking her head harshly enough for some of her black locks to fall into her face. “It’s always about the money, isn’t it? Money or get the fuck out. It’s like nothing in life is free anymore… You always have to pay for everything.”  
  
Some part of Frank wanted to chuckle because this was just one of those typical drunk talks, wasn’t it? Money, politics, god and whatnot. Being not exactly sober either, though, Frank had to find talking about how stupid money was sounded like a good idea, especially when the person he was talking to was as interesting as Jamia.  
  
“You’re right,” he told her seriously, more deep thoughts he needed to voice popping up in his clouded head. “I mean… this was your childhood home, right? This is where your relatives live? And just because of money, all of that was taken from you. It’s cruel. Moving away from Jersey… fuck, _that’s_ fucking cruel. Do you ever miss living here?”  
  
Jamia nodded. “I do. I mean, Minnesota is not that bad. I have friends there and everything, but… I feel like Jersey’s my home.”  
  
Frank agreed with a deep hum, and his front teeth sank into his bottom lip as his thoughts kept wandering. His eyes glided over the nearby houses and cars, and he noticed how literally everything cost money. Fuck. It was scaring him a bit actually, he’d never realized how you needed to earn money to be someone in this world. Maybe he should’ve listened to Gerard. Maybe drinking _was_ bad if it made him realize horrible shit like _that_.  
  
“Actually...” Jamia said softly, making Frank turn around to find her face even closer to his own than it had been before. She was smiling though, and her smile was fucking beautiful, long lashes embracing her shiny eyes, her lips plump and pink. God, was she pretty. “There is something money can’t buy.”  
  
“Oh?” Frank asked, raising a brow. “And what’s that?”  
  
Jamia put her cup aside and turned around to face Frank, even leaning forward to sit closer to him. “You tell me.”  
  
“Love,” Frank answered bluntly, the alcohol in his system preventing him from mincing his words before speaking. He blushed a little when Jamia started to giggle.  
  
“I guess you’re right.” She nodded, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. “But how about we… start with a simple kiss?”  
  
Frank was left staring at her, open-mouthed and speechless, because she couldn’t just have said that. It just couldn’t be real.  
  
Her warm lips against his own felt pretty real, though. And the tender hand on his neck also did, and then there was a damp, hesitant tongue nudging his bottom lip, that somehow slipped into his mouth the next second. Frank dizzily opened his eyes, fascinated by how they had closed without his consent, and even more stunned to actually see Jamia’s face right in front of his own. Her eyes were closed, and her head was tilted to the right.  
  
Frank’s first urge after comprehending what was going on was to stop it. To push her away and pray Gerard wouldn’t hurt him again. But then he kept thinking, and he realized that Gerard had never said not to kiss somebody else. So actually, there was no reason to feel bad at all?  
  
The kiss, certainly, didn’t feel bad. It felt really damn good, as far as Frank could tell. Jamia’s lips were a little uncoordinated and there seemed to be a bit too much of her tongue in Frank’s mouth, but hey, they were both kind of drunk, and it was just nice.  
  
Feminine fingers trailed down Frank’s neck to his shoulder and slowly down his arm that was still resting in his own lap. Jamia grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled his arm around her waist, wanting him closer, and who was Frank to deny that?  
  
Once happy with Frank’s position, Jamia placed her hand on Frank’s leg. Frank’s breath hitched as it kept moving towards his crotch. As he noticed just then, his dick wasn’t affected by the action at all – which was weird because fuck, he was actually enjoying this a lot. Jamia seemed to be determined to make him enjoy it even more, though, her hand inching forward steadily. For some reason, Frank didn’t stop her. Maybe he was still hoping she would stop of her own accord, maybe he hadn’t completely realized what she was doing, maybe he somehow even wanted it.  
  
But as soon as her fingers stroked over his belt, tugging on it playfully, Frank had enough.  
  
“Okay, stop, I-” he stammered, pulling off with a jolt that had Jamia stare at him in shock. “I’m sorry,” Frank added quickly. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”  
  
She looked at him in concern, brows furrowed. “What do you mean you can’t do this?” Her voice was trembling a little, like she was hurt. “Was I too fast?”  
  
“No,” Frank affirmed, shaking his head. “No, it’s not you, I-”  
  
“Do you have a girlfriend or something?”  
  
“I don’t have a girlfriend.” What he did have was a Master that he wanted to please, a Master that had just punished him really fucking bad last week and that he certainly didn’t want to see upset again. Even if kissing somebody wasn’t against Gerard’s rules, he certainly wouldn’t be too happy if Frank slept around. Frank felt a little proud of himself for being able to think that rationally after drinking, _and_ whilst having a really pretty girl basically offering herself for sex. “I just...”  
  
Jamia leaned in for another kiss, her hands placed on both sides of Frank’s face. “Shh, Frankie,” she cooed, moving down to kiss his neck. Frank prayed silently she wouldn’t leave any marks. “It’s all good. Just relax, okay? There’s something between us, I can feel it. And you look so damn good...”  
  
“Jamia, I don’t...” Frank started. Something in his voice had its effect on her because Jamia actually pulled back, looking at him curiously. “Look, I… I like you. You’re really sweet and pretty, but- my… my dad’s picking me up at 1, so I can’t… do anything now, okay? I’m sorry.”  
  
She quirked an eyebrow skeptically. “And this is not your way of telling me I’m not your type?”  
  
“No,” Frank shook his head fiercely, looking her straight in the eye. “No, really. Because you _are_ my type, if I’m honest. It’s just probably like… thirty minutes past midnight already, so...”  
  
Jamia got her phone out of her pocket to check the time, grimacing at Frank. “It’s actually 1:08.”  
  
“What?” Frank gasped, eyes widening as he already jumped to his feet. “Fuck. Fuck, I’m sorry, Jamia, but I have to go.”  
  
“Okay. Mind if I join you?” she asked, already grabbing her cup and getting up. “Where’s your dad picking you up?”  
  
“Oh, uh...” Frank paused, taking a deep breath. Jamia had moved away from here almost ten years ago, so she probably didn’t know Gerard Way was a teacher. And her knowing what Frank’s teacher’s car, which would be all she’d be seeing of Gerard, looked like, was very unlikely. Since she was already standing beside Frank, eyeing him expectantly, it wasn’t like he could tell her off. “A few streets from here. My… my dad doesn’t know where Colin’s house is, so-”  
  
“I thought you’ve known each other for ages?” Jamia asked, a suspicious look on her face. Oh Christ, how could she think that straight in her half-drunk state? It almost seemed like she still thought getting picked up now was just an excuse to get away from her, which _so_ wasn’t the case.  
  
“Y-Yeah, but… we’ve never...” Frank’s brain felt messy, disabling him from coming up with a coherent explanation. “We only hang out after school, you know. Our parents don’t know each other. Anyway, I really need to hurry the fuck up, so-”  
  
“Coming,” Jamia assured him, starting to walk in the direction Frank was facing eagerly. Frank prayed this would go well.  
  
The walk, despite being more of a stressful run, was actually quite enjoyable. Jamia grabbed Frank’s hand and tugged him along playfully as they both continued talking about petty things. Her adorable laugh distracted Frank from having to face a probably fuming Gerard as they kept jogging towards the destination Gerard and Frank had agreed to meet over _ten minutes_ ago. The streets were vacant so they didn’t really bother staying in the sidewalk. Apart from their own voices, everything was quiet. The whole atmosphere gave Frank an odd feeling of freedom, the alcohol made his vision a little unfocused, and his entire perception of the world seem so weightless. He hadn’t felt like this for weeks, and he had to admit that he had kind of missed it. Deep inside of him, subconsciously. Mentally Frank thanked Colin for bitching at him and making him go to his party.  
  
Frank had enjoyed himself so much that he felt a little disoriented when they took a left and Gerard’s car came into view, the matte green appearing pitch black in the sparse light of the few distant street lamps. Still, the vehicle was unmistakable, though Frank had never found it as threatening-looking as it was just then. He paused abruptly, Jamia copying him.  
  
“Okay, that’s… that’s his car,” Frank said quietly.  
  
Jamia nodded. “Nice car,” she commented with a smile.  
  
Frank had to grin, thinking about how dear this car was to Gerard. He’d probably like Jamia for complimenting it. “Yeah, he… he likes it too. So, uh… see you around, I guess?”  
  
Somehow, saying goodbye to the girl he could have had sex with was really fucking awkward. The fact that Jamia was just so cool about it made it even worse, for some reason.  
  
“Probably not,” she answered with a chuckle. “Minnesota, remember?”  
  
“Right. Minnesota...”  
  
“Hey, no reason to be sad. I get you have to hurry, but I’ll… I’ll ask Colin to give me your number and maybe we can stay in touch or something? You’re a really nice guy, Frank.”  
  
Frank nodded gratefully, admiring her once again. “Sounds awesome.”  
  
“Okay. Deal, then! So… better hurry up, sonny, don’t want your dad angry.” She winked, and for a moment Frank thought that was it. But then, before she turned around, she pressed a brief kiss to his lips, grinning to herself like she’d been dying to do that again. And then she let go of his hand and walked away, back to Colin’s house.  
  
Mesmerized, Frank kept watching her for a few seconds. Man, what an experience. He was actually really sad to let her go. Sure, there was no way they could have been something, not with her living over a thousand miles away. Not with Gerard in Frank’s life. But Jamia was so damn cool, he wished he could’ve had a bit more time with her.  
  
Then it struck him Gerard had been waiting for over fifteen minutes already and was probably just losing his shit watching Frank standing there, doing nothing in order to get into his car. He too spun around, and walked in the opposite direction Jamia was heading, towards where Gerard was waiting for him still. He was probably mad, yeah. But luckily, Frank had an idea how he could get on his good side again…  
  
To his surprise, Gerard didn’t say a word when Frank opened the car door and sank down onto the comfortable seat. “Sorry for being late,” he apologized, meaning it. “I just… I forgot the time.”  
  
Gerard still didn’t say anything. Frank had to admit that was weird, but he still preferred this over getting yelled at, so he shrugged it off and grabbed the seat belt, not wanting to give Gerard another reason to be angry.  
  
“So you had a good time?” Gerard asked as he started the engine. Frank was startled at first, confused by the question when really he’d expected a lecture, but then he smiled at his Master gratefully.  
  
“Yeah,” Frank told him with a happy nod. “It was… it was nice, Master. Thank you for giving me permission. And for picking me up.” He leaned in to plant a kiss on Gerard’s cheek, flinching when the man raised his hand to block him.  
  
“You reek of alcohol, Frank.”  
  
Frank sank back in his seat, chewing on his bottom lip. God, he’d been so busy thinking about Jamia that he’d completely forgotten about Gerard’s rule. He felt a bit stupid for wanting to kiss him when clearly it should be his goal to keep some distance. “I… I know,” he whimpered, folding his hands in his lap awkwardly. “I’m really sorry, sir.”  
  
“I’m disappointed.” The statement hurt, making Frank’s stomach flip unpleasantly. “You promised.”  
  
Frank gulped, feeling instantly worse. He _had_ promised. He had begged Gerard to trust him, and then he’d ruined it, and he’d even been naive enough to assume Gerard wouldn’t notice. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “Forgive me, Master. Please. Let me… let me make it up to you.”  
  
Gerard eyed him briefly, his face firm and so much harsher than Frank had expected. It only lasted a moment before Gerard was focusing on the mostly empty road again, saying nothing in response.  
  
Frank hesitated for a moment before deciding to go through with his plan. His Master might be infuriated, but Frank was really good with his mouth, Gerard had said so himself, so hopefully he could make it up to him like that.  
  
After undoing his seat belt and earning a warning glare from Gerard because of it, Frank pulled his legs up to clumsily kneel on the leather seat. Having turned and shifted around for a minute, he was finally facing Gerard, and placed a hand on his Master’s leg gently.  
  
“Frank. Stop.” Gerard’s voice still was cold and unaffected, so unlike what Frank would like to hear. He whimpered softly as he leaned down, both of his hands now on Gerard’s thigh, moving up to his groin.  
  
“I’m fucking warning you. _Stop_.”  
  
“I-I wanna please you, Master. I wanna apologize.” Frank thought his actions were fairly justifiable, and he honestly didn’t get Gerard’s deal – he was about to get his cock sucked, for fuck’s sake. In Frank’s opinion, he should be a little happier about that. “Look, I know tonight didn’t go as you wanted it to… That’s my fault, and I’m sorry. Let me blow you, please? I’ll explain it to you afterwards.”  
  
Gerard inhaled deeply at that. Frank took it as a good sign, thinking Gerard was probably on the brink of giving in; Frank’s teasing hands approaching his hopefully hard cock just were irresistible. Frank felt like _he_ would forgive almost anyone as long as their apology contained a fucking blowjob.  
  
“I promise it’ll be worth it, Master,” Frank muttered. He sounded pretty sexy, if he was honest. All seductive and ready to deepthroat Gerard’s cock, his own dick growing in his pants at the thought of-  
  
“For god’s sake, Frank, stop! Get off me, right the fuck now!” Gerard shouted at once. Frank gazed at him in shock for a second before he bit down on his lip and removed his hands from Gerard’s lap, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Well, so maybe Gerard was angrier than he’d thought…  
  
“I’m sorry for drinking beer, sir. Can I-”  
  
“This is not about you fucking drinking beer, Frank!” He was enraged now, fingers gripping the steering wheel tighter than necessary. His voice was loud and raw, which sobered Frank up a little. “Fuck, are you seriously naive enough to just assume I didn’t _see_ her? You think if you just don’t mention it I won’t notice? Frank, I’m not a fucking idiot, you were about ten feet away, and there is a fucking hickey on your neck, so cut the bullshit or I swear to god-”  
  
“Wait, you...” Frank interrupted, furrowing his brows in confusion. “This is about Jamia? But-”  
  
“This is about _you_ being a fucking whore, Frank!” Gerard kept yelling, making Frank flinch and want to sink into his seat. Being called a whore during sex was hot. But now it made him feel… actually bad. He kept staring at Gerard in shock, not knowing what to say whereas Gerard seemed to just get started. “Apparently you don’t understand that you have _rules_ now. God, you fucking _begged_ _me_ to become your fucking Master, and then you go around making out with random girls? While I’m fucking watching? Are you fucking kidding me, Frank, what kind of imbecile do you take me for? You wanted this, I just agreed because I couldn’t say no, you suggested it and you fucking pleaded with me until you had me convinced, and now you whore yourself out like some fucking-”  
  
“You never said I couldn’t kiss anyone!” Frank roared. His voice sounded stronger than he felt, and his body shook as he gripped his jeans tightly. “You did give me rules but none of them was not to kiss girls I like! I don’t get why you’re fucking making this such a big deal.”  
  
“Okay, you are fucking joking, right?” Gerard huffed, taking his eyes off the road to look at Frank in disbelief. “You- Kid, if this is some kind of joke you-”  
  
“It’s not!” Frank insisted. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, growling at Gerard as he tried to ignore the tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m not trying to make a fool out of you, Jesus Christ! This is totally unfair! It- It wasn’t even like that, we just got talking and then… then she kissed me, and she was nice, and I-I kissed her back, but… you never said I couldn’t...”  
  
“Because that is self-explanatory! Fuck, Frank, I am your _Master_ – I didn’t think I’d have to clarify that you, as a _sub_ , cannot go around sticking your tongue down random people’s throats! You belong to me. You signed a fucking contract allowing me to take control over your fucking life. So, surely, you can’t actually be surprised?”  
  
Frank bit his lip and cast his eyes down, unable to look at Gerard’s furious form any longer. “I… I didn’t think I...”  
  
“That’s right, you didn’t think. You never do, do you? Things were going so well, Frank, why the fuck did you have to do that? Do you _want_ to get punished, do you prefer the pain over pleasure? Because fuck, you just earned yourself a lot of fucking pain. For drinking, for making out with somebody else, and for doing it right in front of my eyes like I didn’t-”  
  
“Please listen to me,” Frank begged helplessly. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now, and he knew he looked vulnerable and probably incredibly pathetic, but he just didn’t care enough to wipe them away. “I honestly didn’t… I didn’t… There’s nothing in our contract, though, so-”  
  
“It’s called common fucking sense, Frank. Now get out of the car.”  
  
Frank had been so caught up in their argument that he hadn’t realized they had stopped driving. When he looked up, he saw another vacant but familiar street. It was the exact street where Gerard usually dropped him off, but not Gerard’s house as he had expected…  
  
“H-Here?” Frank whimpered, slowly looking at Gerard again. The man was staring out of the front window firmly, eyes unforgiving, lips a thin line. “But I-I thought you… You said I could s-sleep at your place?”  
  
“I need time to think, Frank. This is unacceptable. Get out.”  
  
Frank shook his head rapidly, not wanting to give up his dream of sleeping in his Master’s bed with him for once. Fuck, he’d been looking forward to that all week. There was no way Gerard could just have driven him home instead…  
  
“Please,” he gasped out as more tears streamed down his face. “Please, Master, I’m sorry- I… I honestly didn’t think you would mind. _Please_.”  
  
“Get out of the car, Frank. I can’t deal with this right now.”  
  
His words hit Frank like some sort of knife to his stomach, making him physically hurt. “I...” he whispered, unsure of what he could say. This night had been going so well. The entire _week_ had. Why did he have to kiss Jamia? And why did Gerard have to be such a massive asshole about it? “No,” he said eventually, swallowing nervously. “We need to talk about this. I… Now I know I can’t kiss other people, so I swear it’ll never happen again, Master, I-”  
  
“Frank, I’m saying this one more time. Get. _Out_ ,” Gerard hissed, but Frank shook his head, determined to get this right.  
  
“Please try to understand,” he begged. “I thought… this… thing between us, it’s only for… only for sex, right? And the whole you dominating me shit. It’s not like we’re in a proper relationship, so I thought a kiss – a simple _kiss_ – would be alright. I’m sorry. I guess I misunderstood.”  
  
“I will count to three, and if you’re not out of the car by then, I’m giving you a fucking hundred strikes with the paddle without a break, and I’m not going to be as gentle with you as I was last time. Mark my words, Frank. Don’t test me.”  
  
“Sir, please-”  
  
“One,” he grunted through gritted teeth.  
  
Frank took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was not getting out of this car. Not here. Not with Gerard this angry at him. Not happening.  
  
Gerard growled when he saw Frank hadn’t moved an inch. “ _Two_.”  
  
“Please, let’s just _talk_ -”  
  
“Three. Great, a hundred it is. Are you going to get out or do I have to double the number?”  
  
Frank sobbed, finally daring to meet Gerard’s eyes again. “Master, please! I’ll… I’ll take any punishment you give me, sir. This is about fucking justice. I know you’re angry because of what I did, but please, fucking _please_ , just think about it. Even though it sounds ridiculous, I honestly didn’t think you’d mind. I didn’t do it to… to fucking make you mad at me. Fuck, no. I’m sorry I was being stupid, I really am. I’m sorry I disappointed you. But please let’s talk about this. Punish me, I deserve it, but please don’t just drop me off here, okay? I’ll do anything to make this right again.”  
  
“You-” Gerard barked, but then paused. Frank watched his Master take another deep breath through his tears, eyes closed as his fingers were still curled around the wheel way too tightly. He seemed to be quiet for ages, and Frank became more nervous with every shaky breath he took, silently praying Gerard would just stop yelling. “Fuck,” the elder whispered eventually, and guided his hands over his face to cover it. Frank patiently waited for him to talk, sniffing pathetically as he kept fighting with his tears. “Okay. Okay, fuck, you can sleep at my place. We’ll talk in the morning, Frank.”  
  
“Thank you,” Frank gulped thickly, feeling like hugging his Master because he was so relieved. Their argument wasn’t over, it probably wasn’t even close to coming to an end, but at least Gerard was willing to listen to Frank.  
  
Frank just hoped things would become clearer in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, so sorry this took so long >_<  
> thanks to anyone sticking with me patiently! Hope the chapter was worth the wait ♥


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer) for being the most amazing beta ever ♥

It took Frank a moment to realize where he was when he opened his eyes the following morning. The wall he was facing was unfamiliar, as was the entire room, so he immediately knew he was not in his bedroom. A short-lived spark of hope ran through his body, making him believe that maybe he had ended up in Gerard’s bed after all.  
  
But he hadn’t.  
  
The memories of last night came back with a jolt. Frank pressed his eyes shut, hoping he would be able to fall asleep again because he just wasn’t ready to face this reality. A reality in which he had not only ignored his Master’s rules, but also fucking kissed another person. And then argued with his Master about it. Fuck.  
  
Frank groaned and rolled over so his face was buried in the pillow. Looking back on it all, he felt even worse than yesterday. He had kissed a girl and seriously expected Gerard not to be mad about it? He’d thought Gerard overreacted for shouting at him? Hell, no. If Frank was honest, he sure as fuck would have deserved to be thrown out of the car or something. His skin felt too tight around his bones all of a sudden, a sick feeling rising in his stomach that was not because of the alcohol. God, how could he be so fucking stupid?  
  
While he kept fighting the urge to throw up, and tried to fall back asleep at the same time, a part of him just wanted to get up and go home. Maybe Gerard allowing him to spend the night was a bad idea, after all. They hadn’t shared a bed, of course, because Frank had screwed that up, so maybe they would’ve been better off spending some time apart. Frank didn’t even feel like explaining his actions anymore, he just felt so sorry. None of the things he’d done the day before were anywhere near justifiable, and Frank couldn’t expect Gerard to forgive him. So why would he stay?  
  
Gerard’s mood would get even worse if Frank just left, though. Of course he needed his Master’s permission first. Frank groaned imagining what his day was probably going to be like – first he’d have to take those hundred strikes he had earned himself for not getting out of the car, and then Gerard would probably punish him for kissing Jamia, and then for drinking. And for smoking, if Frank had the guts to tell him about that.  
  
The longer he thought about it, the more stupid he felt. It got worse with every minute he lay there, breathing hard into the pillow and clenching his fists. Gerard was right – it all had been going so fucking well until yesterday. Frank’s stomach twisted thinking about what he could be doing right now if he hadn’t decided to be such an ignorant fuck. Lying in bed next to Gerard, maybe still asleep, maybe lying beneath him with his cock in his ass. Frank was sure he wasn’t going to get any of that any time soon, and he knew he didn’t deserve it.  
  
Somehow, he must have managed to fall back asleep because when there was a gentle knock on the door, Frank jolted awake. His heart sped up almost painfully and he bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a sob, not wanting to seem even more pathetic. Perhaps he could just ignore the knock and pretend he was still asleep. Perhaps he could just never wake up again.  
  
“Frank?”  
  
Gerard’s voice made the sick feeling in Frank’s stomach even worse. At the same time he knew he wouldn’t be able to escape his fate, though, so he shakily pushed the covers off his trembling body and scooted out of the bed.  
  
Just when Frank’s feet touched the ground, the door was opened. He didn’t dare look up, and quickly dropped to his knees right by the bed, closing his eyes, waiting for Gerard to shout at him. A part of him hoped Gerard had brought the paddle along so they could get it over with right away. Maybe the pain would make him feel a little less guilty, too.  
  
He heard Gerard’s sharp intake of breath when he saw Frank already kneeling on the floor, waiting for his punishment. Hesitant footsteps approached, but Frank still didn’t trust himself to be able to face his Master, so he simply kept his eyes closed and his head down, hands twisting behind his back.  
  
“Frank, what- you don’t have to...”  
  
“I want to apologize,” Frank interrupted him. “Master, I’m so sorry. I should never have let you down like that, I’m just-”  
  
“You-”  
  
“Let me talk, _please_ ,” he begged, pausing, but Gerard said nothing in response. After a few seconds, he continued. He wasn’t sure what to say, hadn’t made a plan how to get his point across, but he felt so sorry it wasn’t hard to just pour his heart out. “I was wrong. I can see that now and I honestly don’t know what made me so stupid yesterday. I’m sorry. I… I don’t expect you to forgive me, I know you probably can’t… not right now, anyway, I just- I’m just so sorry for breaking your trust. I’m… I’m aware that I messed it all up. Please don’t hate me, Master, please, I’m begging you. I wanna make it up to you. Please? I swear I’ll never ask for anything ever again, because you obviously can’t trust me. I will do anything you tell me to. I will never talk back to you, and I’ll never do anything you wouldn’t approve of. I promise. Please take that into consideration when punishing me.”  
  
“Frank,” Gerard sighed. “Get up.”  
  
“I...” Frank started, but changed his mind in the last second, not wanting to seem disobedient. He nodded and hurried to his feet, his hands staying behind his back. When he opened his eyes, he saw Gerard standing a few feet away from him, holding something in his hands, but since he didn’t dare look up at him, he couldn’t make out what it was in his peripheral vision.  
  
“Let’s… let’s sit on the bed.”  
  
Frank was taken aback but nodded and complied. Gerard inhaled deeply before striding over to where Frank was sitting, then placed the objects in his hands on the nightstand and sat down. Frank dared to lift his gaze a little and saw Gerard had brought two steaming mugs, the thought distracting him for a second. Frank’s breath hitched feeling his Master so close to him again, the urge to either drop to his knees again or touch his body becoming almost irresistible.  
  
“You don’t have to feel bad, Frank. I’m the one who’s sorry,” Gerard said after a few seconds of thick silence. Frank looked up at him in shock, finding big, honest eyes staring back at him, a nervous blush on his Master’s cheeks.  
  
“M-Master, no, _I_ -”  
  
“You were right.” Gerard shook his head firmly, cutting Frank off. “There is nothing about you kissing other people in our contract, and I also didn’t specifically tell you not to. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did. I should have thought about it before, but the situation… I don’t mean to make this sound like just a bunch of excuses, but it was late, and I was tired, and I had been waiting for a couple of minutes so I was fairly annoyed already, and then I saw the reason why you were late, and I guess I just wasn’t myself. I’m sorry.”  
  
“This is all my fault, sir. Please don’t feel like you did anything wrong, because you didn’t,” Frank tried to convince him, but Gerard just huffed and continued.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about this all night, Frank. I’m pretty sure where I stand. Look, the main problem is… I think I was, um… shocked, and maybe… I might have been jealous? I didn’t- I didn’t expect to see you… like that. I can see your point of view now, though. You were right. I never said anything about that. I just assumed kissing other people was something I didn’t need to prohibit because it was obvious-”  
  
“It _is_ obvious, sir, you don’t-”  
  
“-but over my jealousy, I forgot you are completely new to this,” Gerard disrupted him once again. “Of course you don’t know how relationships like this work. To you, it must have looked like you were free to make out with whomever because we’re not _dating_ , right? Let me explain. Just because we do not have a romantic relationship, we’re still… connected. Imagine how you would feel if you caught me making out with somebody else. What do you feel, Frank?”  
  
Frank hesitated, an even more uneasy feeling gnawing at him. He thought about Gerard kissing another man, one older than Frank, one with more experience. Someone over eighteen. A better sub, a better partner, who wouldn’t disappoint his Master. “B-Bad,” he choked out eventually. “Betrayed, sir. I wouldn’t know how to react.”  
  
“That’s exactly how I was feeling last night.” Gerard looked at Frank in concern, putting his hand on Frank’s thigh comfortingly. “I know this doesn’t really make it better, but I just didn’t know what to do, Frank. I’m sorry because the way I treated you wasn’t fair. It wasn’t what a Master is supposed to act like.”  
  
“I also wasn’t acting like a good sub, sir,” Frank told him in a whisper. “If I hadn’t drank the beer, maybe I would’ve been able to think straighter, so it would never have happened in the first place.”  
  
“Stop blaming yourself, Frankie. I actually have to thank you for trying to talk to me about it. The alcohol is something we can discuss later, for now it’s just important that I was wrong. Can you forgive me?”  
  
“Yes, Master. Of course I can.” Frank didn’t even have to think about it. He couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing, but something in the way Gerard talked about it let him know it was okay. He smiled at Gerard insecurely and Gerard returned the gesture, so Frank felt like he was going to explode with happiness. Perhaps the situation wasn’t so bad after all, thanks to Gerard. He was such a good Master, always making things right again and making Frank feel comforted and safe.  
  
“Obviously I won’t give you a hundred strikes. I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry.”  
  
Frank sighed gratefully before frowning in concern. “Thank you, b-but… what about the beer? Don’t I deserve to get spanked for that?”  
  
“Well, under the circumstances, I will go easy on you. Plus, there are other forms of punishment besides spankings, Frank. I already have something planned for you.” Gerard’s eyes sparkled meaningfully, making Frank’s heart jump in excitement. “But right now… I have a question I would like to ask you.”  
  
“Anything, Master.”  
  
“How did it feel? Kissing Jamia?”  
  
Frank was stunned by this, looking at Gerard in surprise for a second or two. He’d only mentioned Jamia’s name once, and it had been in a heated argument, so he honestly hadn’t Gerard expected to remember it. But here he was, asking about Frank’s feelings, wanting them to talk about it openly. It wasn’t even like he was jealous anymore, it just seemed like he cared. Genuinely cared. Frank blushed before responding. “She’s… she’s a nice girl, really. We just talked for a while and somehow bonded over… Jersey or whatever, I don’t remember. And she’s pretty. But the kiss… I don’t know. I mean, it definitely wasn’t bad. It felt good. But it was just a kiss, and nothing more. She lives in Minnesota and I’ll probably never see her again, and that’s okay.”  
  
Gerard nodded at him thoughtfully. “So, the kiss didn’t mean anything?”  
  
“No,” Frank agreed. “It just happened because we were both tipsy, I think. She even wanted to take it further because maybe she was a little drunker than I was...” Frank carefully watched Gerard saying that, but the man just kept looking back at him understandingly. “But I denied her. I didn’t want to have sex with her, sir. The kiss was nice, but I didn’t feel… It didn’t feel anything like our kisses do. When we kiss, I feel… connected with you. Close to you. Kissing Jamia was just a one-time thing I don’t need to repeat.”  
  
“Hearing that means a lot. Thank you, Frank. I’m really sorry for overreacting.” Gerard’s tongue darted out, his eyes wandering down from Frank’s eyes to his lips. Frank saw him staring for a second, the temptation to kiss his Master growing fucking strong all of the sudden.  
  
“Yes,” Frank said feebly, answering the question he knew Gerard had been wanting to ask. “Kiss me.”  
  
Gerard hummed and leaned in closer, tilting his head and catching Frank’s lips immediately. Frank’s eyes slipped shut as he felt his Master’s familiar mouth against his own, felt his slight stubble from not having shaved today yet, smelled the remnants of coffee. He melted into the touch, inhaling deeply to have more of Gerard, sighing when he felt his hand in his hair, pulling him closer. A tingling sensation started building up in his stomach as he realized just how fucking good kissing him felt, how much it meant, especially right now. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins under his buzzing skin, shaky hands reaching out to grab at Gerard’s t-shirt. Their mouths kept moving in sync, coordinated like a well-trained dance only the both of them knew. It was beautiful and significant, not just because this was Frank’s teacher or Master he was kissing, but simply because it was _Gerard_. He’d never realized how special this was.  
  
Gerard’s other hand was on Frank’s hip and started pulling him closer. Frank complied without hesitation, following his Master’s lead as he climbed on Gerard’s lap, thighs straddling him as their lips never parted. They’d made out so many times by now, but never like this. Never with Frank on top of Gerard, their chests flush together, eyes closed passionately and hands roaming over the other’s body like they were exploring each other for the first time. Which, for Frank, was actually true. He’d never had the chance to touch Gerard however he wanted, always being restricted by either his own hesitance or Gerard’s words or hands. Now he could, though, and he wanted to feel all of him. He didn’t know where this weird feeling had come from all of the sudden, but Gerard didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t stop Frank as his hands gingerly slid up his chest to his neck, fingertips stroking over his soft skin, feeling his pulse racing beneath them. This was new. And fucking breathtaking.  
  
Frank’s head was spinning from all the new information he needed to digest. He hadn’t been able to think about it all properly, not with Gerard going on and on with his speech. Gerard, Frank’s _Master_ , had apologized. He’d admitted he’d been wrong and overreacted, and he’d apologized. Gerard had asked Frank for forgiveness. And, which was most important, he had told him he’d been _jealous_. Which meant he cared about Frank, and not just as his sub. He wasn’t just mad his sub had kissed someone else, this was about Frank as a person. He respected him for who he was and cared about him.  
  
Gerard placed both of his hands on Frank’s hips gently as his tongue nudged the boy’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. It wasn’t rough or demanding like he usually would do it, but felt like a hesitant question. Frank opened his mouth, dying to feel Gerard’s tongue in it. He moaned when their tongues collided and most of the previous innocence of the kiss disappeared, feeling Gerard’s grip on his body get firmer, their tongues teasing each other. Frank felt his dick grow in his underwear rapidly, the semi he’d been sporting for a while quickly turning into a full on boner, and Gerard’s body reacted just the same.  
  
“We’ve never- We’ve never fucked on a bed,” Frank gasped into the kiss, not knowing why he’d thought it to be important enough to point it out. The realization had just popped up in his head, hitting him and making him wonder why on earth they had only ever done this in other places, when a bed, naturally, was the one place people had sex in most of the time.  
  
“I know,” Gerard answered. He didn’t enlarge upon the topic, just shoved his tongue deeper into Frank’s mouth, kissing him with earnest. Frank decided to drop it and went with it, his head too much of a mush to think about it, anyway. It probably wasn’t important.  
  
He gasped when Gerard rocked his hips up once and their erections bumped together. The sensation made Frank’s fingers dig into the back of Gerard’s neck, pleasure streaming through his body as Gerard repeated the movement. When Gerard started leaning back, Frank just went with it, surprised that he was actually on top of his teacher a few seconds later, still kissing him, breaths growing heavier. Gerard’s hands trailed lower until they were cupping Frank’s ass cheeks. He started kneading them, making Frank moan in the back of his throat and push back into his hands. They started moving against each other, the constant friction making Frank’s dick swell further and pre-cum leak in his boxers, the need to feel Gerard inside of him increasing.  
  
With one swift movement, Gerard had slung his arms around Frank’s body tighter and flipped to both of them over. Frank found himself panting underneath Gerard now, slightly off center on top of the bed with his back pressed up against the pillows. Gerard kissed a wet trail down his jaw to his neck, nibbling at the skin gently. Frank gasped and bucked his hips up, hands grabbing at his Master’s clothed back.  
  
“You know what’s good about you making out with Jamia?” he asked, his words vibrating against the side of Frank’s neck.  
  
“Wh-what?” Frank croaked in response.  
  
A sudden sharp pain made Frank’s body jolt, the sensation mixed with pleasure going straight to his dick. Gerard had bitten down on his neck and was now sucking on the spot in earnest, making Frank’s hands shoot up to grab at the back of his head, raking through his ebony hair. His eyes were closed once again, mouth hanging slack as breathy moans slipped from his lips and his teacher kept working on his neck.  
  
“I can finally mark you for anybody to see,” Gerard whispered once he pulled off with a wet noise, kissing the spot once again. He looked at his work, and hummed happily as he moved back to kiss Frank’s lips. “She already gave you a hickey anyway, so if somebody asks you about it, you just tell them… what, Frankie?”  
  
Frank’s breath hitched when Gerard moved to kiss and nibble on his earlobe now, the noise of him groaning right into his ear making him shiver all over. “I w-wanna tell them it was you, Master,” he responded with a moan. “But I won’t. I’ll… I’ll tell them it was her, sir. Please give me another?”  
  
Gerard chuckled and pressed his lips to the spot right under Frank’s ear, sucking his skin into his mouth and creating another dark, slightly smaller mark. Frank released a pleasured groan and threw his head back against the pillows to give Gerard better access. He was starting to sweat, a thin layer covering his body that was dressed in way too much fabric. Desperate to get both of their clothes off, Frank’s hands moved to tug on the hem of Gerard’s shirt. Luckily he got the hint and sat up a little to take it off before hungrily getting back to work on Frank’s throat, his soft tongue making Frank’s toes curl.  
  
Frank’s hands glided over Gerard’s now bared back, feeling his muscles move under his palms as he kept caressing Frank’s neck. Gerard’s skin was hot, way hotter than Frank was feeling already, making him whine in need. He moved further down, his lips ghosting over Frank’s shirt, and only stopped once he’d reached his stomach. He pulled the fabric up a bit to bare Frank’s belly and covered it in soft kisses immediately, circling his bellybutton with his lips once before moving further down.  
  
Frank moaned and pressed his face sideways into the pillow when Gerard breathed over his cock. He could feel the hot air even through his underwear, it made him twitch and his hands tug on Gerard’s hair. The one time Gerard had taken his cock into his mouth had been nothing but pure bliss, and, although the sensation had been short-lived and performed for the mere purpose of teasing Frank, was one of the best things he had felt in his entire life. It was right up there with the time Gerard had eaten him out, so yeah, it had been really fucking awesome.  
  
He felt like his heart stopped when Gerard pulled Frank’s underwear down. Not giving Frank a moment to anticipate what was about to come, Gerard took Frank’s leaking dick right into his mouth, not holding back whatsoever. Pleasure blinded Frank momentarily as his entire body reacted to Gerard’s tongue around his tip, against his slit, on his underside, lapping at it and groaning, and Gerard’s lips around his shaft, sinking down and down, and _fuck_ , Frank felt like he was going to fucking cum on the spot. When he managed to look down, he saw his Master with his entire dick in his mouth, nose in Frank’s hair, eyes closed. Frank noticed just now how fucking loud he was being; thank fuck Gerard didn’t have any roommates or they would have heard everything.  
  
Building a teasing rhythm sucking Frank’s dick, Gerard started pulling his underwear down all the way until Frank was only in his shirt, the boxers pooling by his ankles where he kicked them off quickly. Gerard gently nudged Frank’s legs further apart, pushing them up a bit so they were bent. He watched Gerard pull off his cock to suck his own fingers into his mouth with half-closed eyes, shrieking in surprise when he felt the wet digits tease his entrance. Gerard swallowed his cock back down and pushed a finger into Frank. He cried out in pleasure, panting harshly and moving his hands to twist them in the sheets as Gerard pushed his finger in all the way. Frank’s lower stomach tingled excitedly, the feeling spreading throughout his entire body, making him feel warm and so fucking good.  
  
Gerard started to fuck him in the same rhythm his head was moving, driving Frank insane and close to the edge rapidly. For the first time in his life, Frank was begging his own body not to cum already – he wanted this to last, didn’t want to spoil it for himself because he hoped Gerard and him would finally fuck on a bed, properly, both completely naked and on top of each other. Being able to fucking _see_ Gerard during sex, see his face, the pleasure in his eyes. Have Gerard’s arms around him as he filled him with his cock so Gerard would be all around him.  
  
“Fuck, Master,” Frank gasped, the first coherent words escaping his lips ever since Gerard had started sucking him off. “I… I’m not gonna last, sir, please-”  
  
Gerard hummed around him, sending another wave of mind-blowing pleasure through Frank’s veins. He kept going though, even pushed another finger into Frank without any words of warning to stretch him, fingers curling. Another shrill moan erupted from Frank’s throat as he began to rub against his prostate, and fuck, this took the whole situation to a completely different level. Frank thrashed on the bed, only being held somewhat in place by Gerard’s warm hand on his thrusting hip as his head was spinning with his orgasm building up rapidly.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, please,” he chanted breathlessly, fingers digging into the sheets tighter. “Gonna cum, please, Master.”  
  
With a sloppy noise, Gerard pulled off and slid his fingers from Frank’s ass. Frank slumped back against the mattress, unable to decide whether he was disappointed or happy that he’d stopped just in time. He only knew that he needed Gerard to fuck him now, he needed him so fucking bad.  
  
Frank readily spread his legs wider when Gerard came up, kissing him eagerly. Both men were panting harshly, gasping into each other’s mouths for dear life.  
  
“You’re so hot, Frank,” Gerard groaned raucously. “So fucking gorgeous.”  
  
“Master,” Frank mewled weakly in response, making the man smirk.  
  
“What do you want, Frankie?” he purred, sending warm shivers down Frank’s spine.  
  
“ _You_. Your cock, please, sir. Fuck me.”  
  
Gerard chuckled before pulling back to open his pants and shove them down his slender legs. Frank used the chance to take off his shirt as well, moaning when Gerard lay back down on top of him, the both fully undressed now. Their chests and hips were touching, the feeling of his Master’s skin on his body making Frank moan once again.  
  
Gerard spat into his palm and wrapped his hand around his cock, slicking himself up thoroughly. Frank closed his eyes when he felt his Master’s tip lining up with his entrance, his warm breath on Frank’s face.  
  
“Frankie,” Gerard whispered softly. One of his hands was in Frank’s hair, stroking it as he propped himself up on his elbows. “Look at me.”  
  
Frank opened his eyes obediently, a whimper escaping his lips when he gazed up at his Master’s face so close to his own. His warm eyes were darker than usual, his pupils wide, matching the beautiful color of his hair. His lips were shining, maybe from sucking Frank or wetting his palm, either way it looked incredibly hot.  
  
Their eyes locked when Gerard started pushing in slowly, Frank’s breath hitching as pain made his body tense up.  
  
“Shh, relax,” Gerard said softly, continuing to guide his cock into him even more carefully. “You’re doing so good.”  
  
Frank nodded and forced himself to keep his eyes on Gerard’s face. Focusing on the sparkling in Gerard’s hazel irises was enough to distract him until he felt him bottom out, pausing as he waited for Frank to adjust. The sting was still bad, but began to fade gradually into a dull pain.  
  
“I’m okay,” he gasped. “Please move.”  
  
Gerard didn’t hesitate after Frank’s statement, gently pulling back a few inches before rocking his hips forward. Frank gasped, hands moving up to claw at his Master’s back, as the sharp sting and burn clouded his senses. Dizzily he watched Gerard’s expression change, his lips parting briefly before he bit down on his bottom one, brows furrowing ever so slightly. He looked perfect.  
  
One sloppy thrust soon became multiple hard ones, each of them making Frank moan shamelessly. Gerard leaned down to kiss Frank. Their lips moved together messily, Gerard’s steady thrusts making both of their bodies jolt. As the burn finally faded and the pleasure took over, Frank bravely lifted his legs higher, needing Gerard to be deeper inside him, wanting more. Gerard grabbed the back of his thighs and pressed them close to Frank’s chest, deepening his thrusts. The next one had him nudge Frank’s prostate. The boy moaned filthily into his Master’s mouth, a wordless plea for him to keep going.  
  
Every single pound was aimed at Frank’s sweet spot now, and soon he was close again. Gerard seemed to be aware of that, because he pulled back a bit, moving his hand down to wrap it around Frank’s needy dick. Frank cried out once again as he started jerking him off, trying to match the rhythm of his thrusts but not quite succeeding as the headboard of the bed rammed against the wall each time Gerard’s hips moved forward.  
  
“’m gonna cum, sir,” Frank warned breathlessly. “Please-”  
  
“Who do you belong to?” was Gerard’s strained answer. His voice was deep, sounding labored and so fucking dominant it had Frank bucking his hips up to meet his thrusts wantonly.  
  
“You, Master,” he answered, panting with each jolt shaking his body. “Only you. I’m yours.”  
  
“Cum.”  
  
It took Frank a few more jabs to his prostate and Gerard thumbing at his slit before his vision went white with pleasure and he came all over both of their stomachs, moans trembling from his lips. His every cell was on fire, like millions of tiny explosions in his body that made his back arch off the bed. He felt Gerard’s lips on his again, his tongue in his mouth, their moans cresting, and then Gerard was reaching his climax as well. Frank saw Gerard’s face go slack as his whole body tensed above him and he shuddered through his orgasm. Gerard muttered Frank’s name, rocking his hips back and forth gently as he emptied inside Frank’s overstimulated body before he slumped forwards, the additional weight taking Frank’s breath away along with the soft kiss Gerard pressed to the corner of his mouth.  
  
Gerard pulled out with a sigh and dropped onto the mattress. They lay there together, breathing heavily, trying to come to their senses.  
  
Frank felt utterly spent and exhausted. The magnitude of the experience they’d just shared rested on him, coupled with a fucking intense orgasm that made him feel both boneless and brainless. He was sweaty and Gerard’s cum was seeping out of him as his own semen started drying on his stomach, so he was pretty fucking sure he should have felt gross, but he didn’t. Frank was… happy. Because Gerard had forgiven him, and Gerard had… whatever that was... and was still right here, panting next to him. The sex had been different. Yet Frank didn’t know why he felt that way.  
  
He also didn’t really know what to do or say now. Cleaning himself would probably be appropriate, but that would require getting up and leaving Gerard. Two things Frank absolutely didn’t fancy. Gerard wasn’t saying anything either, though, and somehow the silence was getting awkward.  
  
“You called me Gerard,” Gerard stated suddenly, startling Frank a little.  
  
“I… I did?” Frank frowned as he bit down on his lip, trying to remember.  
  
Gerard hummed, and it didn’t sound like he was mad. “During your orgasm.”  
  
Frank kept his gaze on the ceiling cowardly, afraid he had fucked this up again. “I’m sorry, Master, I didn’t even...”  
  
“It’s fine, Frank,” Gerard interrupted him. After a short break Frank spent considering his answer, Gerard added, "You know, I… I haven’t had sex like that in… in a long time.”  
  
Frank turned his head a little to find his Master looking up at the ceiling as well, expression firm but genuine. When he hadn’t elaborated after a few seconds, Frank decided it was okay to ask. “Like… like what?”  
  
“Like we just had. Completely naked. Lying on top of each other and… Touching, kissing… on a bed, like that... Not in a really long time.”  
  
This confused Frank. What was he supposed to say to that? Gerard seemed to expect him to answer though, because he kept his mouth shut, studying the ceiling still. “Why?” he dared eventually, gnawing at his bottom lip.  
  
Gerard sighed. “Because it’s… it’s weird. It’s so intimate. Nothing like a quick fuck with someone bending over for you. You fucking look at each other’s faces the entire time. You can see everything. I… I always feel like you become a part of the person you’re doing it with, at least for that moment. I don’t like that. Usually.”  
  
Frank felt the sick feeling in his guts once again, just like he had this morning. So that’s why the sex had felt different – because Gerard hadn’t enjoyed it? Frank swallowed and bit back a whimper, not wanting to be a pussy when Gerard was being so honest with him. He didn’t deserve a whiny bitch after what he’d done this morning. “I...” he eventually said, uncertain of the words he was about to say. “Does that mean you didn’t like it?”  
  
“Of course I did, Frank.” Gerard finally turned to face him, looking at him bewilderedly as if he doubted Frank being serious with his question. “The reason we had sex like that is because I wanted it. I wanted to be with you… that way.”  
  
“Why?” Frank repeated dumbfoundedly, not knowing what else to say.  
  
“Because… because you’re you.”  
  
Frank made an unsure noise but didn’t respond. Their breaths slowly returned to normal and Frank found he could think straight again, so he took his time to reflect on Gerard’s words.  
  
At least now he knew he hadn’t imagined that this time had felt different. But now he was downright puzzled, not knowing what to make out of what Gerard had told him. When Frank looked at Gerard he saw the man didn’t necessarily know what to do either, he was just looking thoughtful.  
  
“What does this mean?” Frank eventually asked, unable to make sense out of the whole thing.  
  
Gerard smiled and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before answering.  
  
“It means you’re special, Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been a whole month again, I'm sorry.  
> One of my betas told me she's too busy to proofread my chapters any longer about a week ago. So naturally, the next chapters should be ready for you guys a lot faster since there will be only two people working on them from now on. Thanks for being patient! 
> 
> xo


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer), as always ^-^ ♥

Being special didn’t save Frank from getting punished.  
  
Gerard had been right, though. This punishment would definitely be extremely different to what Frank was used to and had expected, as they were currently in Gerard’s car, driving. Frank wasn't sure where yet.He was also fully clothed. Gerard was fully clothed. There were no whips or paddles involved, as far as Frank could tell. Not even a butt plug.  
  
They were just driving. The radio was on, and a stream of fresh air tousled Frank’s hair. He had been allowed to leave his denim jacket at home after Gerard had decided the remnants of the marker on his arms were faded enough to be illegible and therefore Frank could wear short sleeves again. It was pretty warm out, even with the windows down, so he was extremely grateful.  
  
Gerard seemed so generous today. It almost felt like he actually was ashamed for having yelled at Frank last night, like he needed to make up for it. Frank still wasn’t convinced it had been alright to kiss Jamia, but he wasn’t going to argue with Gerard. Not again. He was lucky the last time he had provoked him had ended well for him, and he sure as fuck didn’t want to experience those hundred strikes after all.  
  
But this… this was nice. Confusing, because Frank had expected pain, handcuffs and feeling Gerard’s toys on and in his body, and an unhurried drive through Jersey was very far from that, but it was still nice. They had reached a part of the city Frank wasn’t familiar with anymore, he doubted he’d ever been here before. Gerard had told him to stop asking where they were heading, so Frank kept his mouth shut and gazed at the shops and passengers they passed at a rather slow speed since the traffic was busy. It was around lunchtime, yet Gerard had already informed Frank they would eat once they were back home, so their secret target most likely wasn’t a restaurant.  
  
It sucked not knowing where they were going. Maybe _this_ was the punishment. Maybe Gerard was trying to drive Frank insane, literally, and they were just going in circles so their journey ended at Gerard’s house unspectacularly. Frank wasn’t familiar with Gerard’s methods yet but he felt like that wasn’t something he would use as a punishment. He would be harsher than that, even today.  
  
Frank already knew they were heading to some sort of public location. Somewhere people were gonna see them. At least that’s what he was assuming, with Gerard driving so far and all. It reminded Frank a bit of the time they had met in that cafe that was so crazy far away from where Frank lived, just so they wouldn’t meet anybody they knew. Frank guessed this – whatever it was – would be similar to that. Also, Gerard had made sure he had his wallet when they left the house, so they would probably need some money. Or an ID. Or whatever Gerard had in there.  
  
Other than that, Frank had no clues whatsoever. Thinking about it was kind of tiring since he knew he wouldn’t be able to figure it out. Gerard’s casual outfit didn’t give anything away, though he was wearing his black sunglasses that made him look pretty fancy. The pretentious shit. Frank secretly liked seeing him wearing them.  
  
Driving with Gerard was alwayssomething Frank enjoyed. Whether it was because of his company, the comfy seats, the cool music playing in the background, or something else entirely, he didn’t know. It just made him feel so relaxed. Well, when Gerard wasn’t fuming next to him for something stupid Frank had done, of course, but as he was utterly calm today, there was nothing keeping Frank from relishing the drive.  
  
“Your punishment consists of two things,” Gerard said then, breaking the comfortable silence. “You will receive the first part once we’ve arrived. Since we’ll be there in about five minutes, I‘ll tell you what I have planned for you now. I want you to remember this is a punishment, something to remind you who you have to obey, but it’s nothing you inevitably have to endure. You can always safeword out of it, you know that, right? But as we’re going somewhere people will be around us, I’d rather you tell me now if you don’t want me to go through with it. Understand so far?”  
  
Frank had listened closely, eager to find out what Gerard had in mind for him, so he nodded quickly. Fuck, this had to be something huge. Perhaps he was going to make him do something humiliating in public? Make Frank get on his hands and knees for him in front of a bunch of strangers? That would be pretty risky, though, Frank doubted Gerard would pull something like that off.  
  
“Good. We’re driving to see an old friend of mine, Ray. Ray has a special occupation that will comein handy for us today. Can you guess what it is he’s doing?”

“Uh...” Frank made, pondering. A special occupation. Well, that wasn’t exactly specific. “I don’t know. Is he gonna train me to become a better sub or something?”  
  
Gerard chuckled at that, shaking his head. “That’s my job, Frank.”  
  
“Then I really don’t know.” Frank shrugged. “Sorry.”  
  
“It has something to do with something on that list I gave you.”  
  
Frank huffed, rolling his eyes. “Oh, come on. That thing was like twenty pages long, I don’t remember-”  
  
“You’re going to get pierced, Frank,” Gerard interrupted him. Frank could tell by the way his voice was harsher than before that he might have taken it a tad too far talking to him disrespectfully, and he felt his cheeks heat up. Then he started to take in what Gerard had just said. He was getting a piercing?  
  
“Where?” Frank asked after a moment of shock.  
  
“Your bottom lip. Left or right, I’ll let you choose that.” Gerard turned his head towards Frank to see his face. Frank was sort of hesitant to show any reaction, though. Getting pierced, that was… that was fucking _awesome_. Why the fuck would Gerard consider this a punishment? There had to be a twist to it.  
  
But still, a _piercing_... A grin spread over Frank’s face without his consent. He’d actually wanted a lip piercing for quite some time, and he found himself oddly excited realizing it would only be another five minutes until he’d get it.  
  
“The reason I chose that,” Gerard continued, the smug smirk back on his lips as he saw Frank was excited, focusing back on the road. “Is to remind you that you belong to me, and therefore your mouth is mine. Once you get that piercing, the only person you will kiss is me. That piercing is going to mark you mine, like a collar you can wear in public. Only the two of us know what it means. Do you think you can accept that?”  
  
Frank gulped but nodded. That was giving the simple piercing a whole different meaning. A heavier one. Gerard had said it was like a collar... Perhaps this was a punishment after all, a public reminder for Frank that he had made out with someone without his Master’s permission.  
  
Which was kind of odd, thinking about it, because Gerard had told him he wasn’t mad at him for kissing Jamia, and the punishment was for drinking and smoking only. It probably was for all the things he’d done wrong yesterday combined. Frank also was pretty sure breaking the two rules wasn’t so bad in comparison to what he and Jamia had done, although Gerard would most likely never admit to seeing it that way. He’d been _jealous_. Of course he would want Frank to get something to make his mouth his.  
  
“That also means no more smoking behind my back,” Gerard elaborated as if he had read Frank’s mind. “No more drinking. No more lying or being disrespectful.”  
  
“Yes, Master.” Frank bit his lip, let his tongue glide over the flesh, knowing there soon would be a foreign object inside of it. What a weird feeling that would be.  
  
“Everything you do, especially with that mouth, will be in order to please me. Which should always be a good sub’s goal, Frank.”  
  
Frank nodded, feeling ashamed that Gerard had to tell him all that in the first place. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry for-”

“Don’t apologize, it’s done. And getting you a lip piercing will ensure you will never disappoint me like that again, right, Frank?”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
Gerard hummed. “Good boy. You should be aware that it’ll take up to eight weeks until it’s healed… and you won’t be able to suck me off until then.”  
  
“Wait,” Frank gasped. “I can’t give you blowjobs anymore? For two months?”  
  
Gerard nodded, letting out a long sigh. “Yeah. It’ll hurt, and there’s also the risk of getting an infection, so...”  
  
“That’s fucking stupid. I… I love sucking your dick, Master. Please, can we at least try-”  
  
“It’ll get infected,” Gerard repeated and turned his head towards Frank as they stopped at a red traffic light. He even placed a hand on Frank’s thigh, caressing him for a few seconds with his thumb. “You wouldn’t want to be in even more pain. Trust me, it would hurt so much worse.”  
  
“Oh?” Frank asked, raising a brow. “How do you know, ever got a piercing?”  
  
“N-No. But I know it hurts.”  
  
“We could just try it, at least,” Frank said thoughtfully. He wanted that piercing so bad, but what the fuck? He would not be able to stop sucking Gerard off all of the sudden when he’d just started to learn how to do it. All those hours he’d spent training his gagging reflex, Christ, that shouldn’t just be for nothing. “I mean, it’s not you who’s going to be in pain. I’ll take the risk.”  
  
“No, Frank. I’m the one responsible for your health. If you decide to get that piercing, you won’t feel my cock in your mouth for at least a month, probably more. It depends on how well your body can handle the piercing. You have to accept that.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“That’s an order.”  
  
Frank slumped back in his seat. “Ugh. You’re horrible...” He glanced at Gerard to find him quirking a brow disbelievingly, so Frank gulped and shook his head. “I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry, Master.”  
  
“You kinda have a loose tongue today,” Gerard noted skeptically. “I only care for you, Frank. We won’t even be able to kiss properly, so blowjobs are out of question.”  
  
“Seriously? Okay, this is starting to fucking suck.” Frank crossed his arms in front of his chest and let out an exasperated huff. The idea of a piercing had seemed so cool at first. But then there was all the responsibility coming with it, and now he wouldn’t even be able to _kiss_ Gerard? What the hell?

“It will teach you a lesson. I think it will help you see that you need me.”  
  
“Is there any way I can talk you out of this?” Frank pleaded, desperately trying to come up with another solution. “I… I could get a piercing somewhere else on my body. Oh, or a tattoo! Something in your honor?”  
  
Gerard shook his head firmly. “No. It’s a punishment, Frank, not something you can alter at your convenience.”  
  
Frank let out a long sigh. “You’re an ass,” he pouted, hoping Gerard would not get angry again. It wasn’t like Frank could just swallow down his dismay.  
  
Luckily, the elder grinned. “Well, you are what you eat,” he retorted with a shrug.  
  
Damn. Frank bit back a chuckle, trying to fight the urge to let out the giggle building in his throat because that actually _was_ pretty funny, whilst desperately searching his brain for a comeback. “It’s my body, though,” was what Frank settled for eventually.  
  
“You have the chance to use your safeword. Do you want to?” Gerard looked at Frank sharply.  
  
Of course Frank didn’t want to. What he wanted was that piercing, he really did, he just wished there was another way he could get it. One that wouldn’t involve being restrained from sucking Gerard off. He really loved the taste of him, especially of his cum, fuck.  
  
“No, sir,” he answered bitterly. “I just...”  
  
“Then you’re wrong, Frank. It’s not exactly _your_ body, is it?”  
  
“No,” Frank whispered. Gerard had slipped in his dominant character all of the sudden, his voice so demanding, allowing no sort of resistance whatsoever.  
  
“Because whose body is it?”  
  
“Yours.”  
  
“I didn’t catch that, Frank.”  
  
“It’s your body, Master,” Frank answered, speaking a little louder to please Gerard. His cheeks flushed saying those words, and he felt tingly when he turned his head to see Gerard smirking slightly. He loved playing with his sub like that, Frank could tell. And Frank kind of really liked it too.

“Exactly.”  
  
It surprised Frank when Gerard slowed down and brought the car to a halt in front of a tattoo studio just a few seconds later. There was nothing irregular about it, it was a medium-sized building with big glass windows on either side of the entrance door, decorated with banners that advertised tattoos and piercings. It looked nice, exciting even. To Frank anyway, since this was his very first time going into such a studio.  
  
“You’re not even going to let me suck you off one final time?” Frank asked with a sigh. He was looking forward to getting pierced, but this _really_ irked him.  
  
Gerard chuckled softly. “No. But trust me, you won’t even realize that I won’t be using your mouth because I will be fucking your ass all the time. How about we start right when we get home?”  
  
“If you can get it up again, old man,” Frank told him with a cackle, referring to how they had had sex just a few hours ago. He realized that he should not have made that joke a few seconds too late.  
  
Gerard didn’t look amused anymore. Frank felt his heart speed up and he looked away quickly, suddenly feeling ashamed.

“You will apologize for that,” Gerard stated.  
  
Frank nodded hurriedly. “Y-Yes, sir. I’m sorry, Master. I was just kidding, I’m sorry.”  
  
“I will show you how I can get it up again. I'll make you feel it as soon as you’re back on your hands and knees for me, right on the floor of my living room, presenting your little hole for me to use. And you’ll be begging for it, won’t you? You’ll be so needy.”  
  
“Yes, Master.” Frank gulped thickly, feeling his cock twitch in his underwear. Christ, this man. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Good. And now listen closely so you don’t fuck this up. We’ll go inside of there now. I will introduce you as my boyfriend. Ray and I have known each other for ages, he won’t ask any questions about your age. If it does come up – you’re twenty-three. We’ve known each other for two years and met in a bar. You don’t have your ID with you. Ray will trust me if I tell him you’re old enough, so you better not make him think otherwise. Therefore, no immature jokes. No immature questions. No immature behavior whatsoever. Be polite. Don’t tell him too much about your private life. Don’t call me Master or Sir while we’re in there. It’s Gerard. Right now is the very last chance to use your safeword, Frank. If you decide to not go through with it once we’re inside, you’ll have to play it off. Do not say _Red_. That’s a pretty common safeword, I don’t think Ray knows a lot about relationships like this, but he might know what’s going on between us straight away. You’ll have to act like you’re too scared or just changed your mind. So, I’m going to ask you one last time. Frank, do you want to get a piercing for me right now?”

Frank closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. _Yes_. He fucking did. “I do, Master.”  
  
“And you’re aware that it could become something changing your body permanently? Even if you take it out someday, there will be a small scar.”  
  
“I know,” Frank said with a nod. “That’s okay.”  
  
“And you understood all the instructions I gave you?” Gerard probed.  
  
Frank nodded once again. “Yes, sir.”  
  
There was a smile back on Gerard’s lips now, and it looked like he was genuinely proud of Frank. “Good boy,” he praised him. “You’re gonna look so fucking hot.”  
  
With that he opened his door and got out of the car, so Frank, not seeing why he wouldn’t, copied him. Getting out of the heated vehicle felt like heaven, and the first thing Frank did was stretch his arms and legs while taking a few deep breaths. The air was pretty nice and freshening as the streets weren’t busy. He didn’t know how far they were away from Gerard’s house, but they sure as hell wouldn’t meet anyone from their school out here.  
  
“Take my hand,” Gerard ordered softly, appearing by the car next to Frank. The younger nodded and reached out for his teacher’s hand tentatively.  
  
The gesture was odd. Feeling Gerard’s hands on his bare skin, having his dick in his mouth or ass, tasting his cum, that was okay, funnily. But holding hands?

“Remember to call me Gerard, Frank,” he reminded him as they headed towards the entrance door. Frank’s palm felt a little sweaty against Gerard’s, and his pulse was racing. He could barely concentrate on what Gerard was saying, what the fuck. “Or Gee. That works.”  
  
“Gee?” Frank repeated with a giggle. He looked up at Gerard, seeing the corner of his mouth twitch and his eyes roll although he was still wearing his sunglasses. “That’s adorable.”

“I’ll show you what’s adorable,” Gerard retorted weakly as he pushed his sunglasses up so Frank could see his pouting face in its entire beauty, which made Frank grin wider.  
  
“Any other nicknames I can give you?” he asked as they opened the door and stepped into the entrance area. There was a counter with a couple of stools, and a corner sofa on Frank’s right. It was a pretty bright room with white tiles below Frank’s feet and a warm shade of yellow on the walls, some photos of tattoos and piercings ornamenting them. Curtains in front of doors on the opposite wall blocked the view of what Frank guessed was the actual studio.

Gerard’s grip tightened around Frank’s hand. “I swear to god, Frank, don’t-”  
  
“Gerard!”  
  
A cheerful voice cut Gerard off abruptly. Gerard’s hand loosened its vice-like grip and they both looked up to find a tall, curly-haired man approaching them. He was smiling broadly, all toothy and warm-hearted, and god, his mouth was huge. Frank raised his brows seeing he didn’t have a single tattoo or piercing; he had sort of looked forward to marveling at the guy’s ink.  
  
“Ray,” Gerard responded, a happy smile on his lips as well. “How’s it going, man?”  
  
“Pretty good.” Ray had reached them then, so Gerard let go of Frank’s hand and hugged his old friend. Frank could tell they hadn’t seen each other in a long time by the duration of their embrace, and although he knew it was stupid, he felt himself become a little jealous. He turned away and looked at the room instead of creeping on Gerard and Ray, not wanting to be a bother. “How are you? And who’s this little guy you brought along?”  
  
Frank looked back up at Ray then, pouting. _Little guy? “_ Hey!”  
  
“Behave yourself, Frankie,” Gerard told him playfully, but Frank could see him raise his brow just the tiniest bit, warning Frank.  
  
He bit his lip then and nodded. “Just don’t like being a midget,” he admitted with a grin, offering his hand for Ray to shake. “But hi. I’m Frank, Gee’s boyfriend.”  
  
Ray’s eyes cast over Frank’s face and lingered by his neck. Frank silently cursed himself for not bothering to even try to cover his hickeys up, fuck, they made him feel a little embarrassed. Luckily Ray didn’t comment on them and acted like he hadn’t noticed the numerous dark marks on Frank’s throat. “Nice to meet you,” he greeted him. “So I guess you are my client today? I was wondering why Gerard would come in here, he’s never really been one for piercings and tattoos, huh?” If Ray found Frank looked too young to be in a relationship with an over thirty-year-old, he didn’t let it show. Frank hadn’t been worried about being underage until now, but knowing Ray wasn’t going to make a big deal out of it calmed him anyway.  
  
A slight blush appeared on Gerard’s cheeks. “Nah, not my thing. It’ll look good on him, though,” he said. “Frank wants to get a piercing.”  
  
“Well, that’s something I can help you with.” Ray smirked. “What kind of piercing do you want, Frank?”  
  
“Oh, uh. A lip ring?” Frank asked. “On my… left side, I think.”  
  
Ray nodded. “Alright. We can do that. Actually, we could get to it right now, I don’t have anyone in. There’s a customer coming in, like, fifteen minutes though, so we’d need to start soon.”  
  
“Sure.” Frank looked at Gerard questioningly, found him nodding in agreement, and smiled. “I’d love to.”  
  
“How much is it?” Gerard asked, getting his wallet out of his back pocket.  
  
“Thirty bucks, for you,” Ray smiled. “You can pay when it’s done, though.”  
  
“Oh, nah. I’d like to give you the money now, and then I’m actually intending to just wait in the car?”  
  
Ray quirked an eyebrow whereas Frank frowned, confused. “Wait, you’re not gonna be here when it happens?”  
  
“No, Frank.”  
  
“You could at least wait here in the front, Gee,” Ray offered. “I get you don’t wanna see me piercing Frank, but how about you have a seat on that couch? I could make some coffee?”  
  
Gerard seemed to hesitate at the prospect of getting caffeinated, but shook his head after a moment. “It’s fine. I’ll just wait in the car, it won’t take too long, will it?”  
  
“Couple of minutes,” Ray assured him.  
  
“Good.” He got the bills out and handed them to Ray with a smile. Frank could see he was nervous, his fingers trembling a little and that blush still on his face, but he quickly looked away when Gerard’s eyes landed on him. “Are you okay with me not being here?” he asked, sounding oddly concerned.  
  
“Yeah. Don’t worry,” Frank nodded, then smirked and added, “ _Babe_.”  
  
Gerard smirked at that and caught Frank’s lips in a brief kiss. “Have fun, pretty boy. Later, Ray!”  
  
“See you! Oh wait, how about we have a drink some day?”  
  
Gerard left a few minutes later when they had exchanged numbers and some friendly words. Frank felt a little left out, like a kid that needed to keep its mouth shut while the adults were talking. Which, actually, was exactly what was happening, but Ray couldn’t know that, of course.  
  
“He’s never been good with needles,” Ray told Frank with a huge grin as soon as Gerard had stepped out of the door.  
  
Frank watched his ‘boyfriend’ strut back to the car, giggling at Ray’s statement. “ _Gerard_? I had no idea, man, he always acts so tough. That’s actually kinda cute.” Gerard opened the car door and took a seat behind the wheel, sunglasses back on his face. He looked so attractive it should be illegal, and Frank got kind of lost just watching him, unable to believe his hot asshole teacher had agreed to be a relationship with him. Even though it wasn’t exactly a normal one, but still. Normal was boring, anyway.

“I actually think he’s kind of a pussy,” Ray argued playfully, his voice making Frank’s eyes focus back on him and what was about to happen.  
  
Ray then started talking about the different kinds of lip piercings, showing Frank some book with pictures. There were pretty cool piercings Frank hadn’t even known existed until then, but for some reason, his mind trailed off.  
  
He was alone with Ray. So he could, technically, make his own decision. Did he really want a lip piercing, and therefore accept he wouldn’t be able to suck, and fucking _kiss_ , Gerard properly for about two months? If he changed his mind now and just got a different piercing, there was nothing Gerard could do about it. He would get mad, sure, because his whole metaphorical collar thing would have been for nothing, but Frank felt like it would be worth it. Because what was another spanking compared to _two months_ of torture?  
  
“Hey, uh, sorry for interrupting,” Frank said just when Ray was turning to the next page. “But actually… can I get a nose piercing instead?”  
  
“Oh,” Ray looked a little taken aback, but quickly caught himself. “Sure. Do you want me to show you what kinds there are, or do you already know what you want?”  
  
“I think just uh, through my nostril?” Frank asked.  
  
“That works. Okay, you sure about it this time?”  
  
Gerard would be so angry. Well, at first. Surely he would see that it was more pleasant for the both of them with a nose piercing very soon, since Frank would still be able to suck his dick. This was a way better punishment, in Frank’s opinion, Gerard should be grateful he’d changed his mind. So Frank nodded and followed Ray into the backroom a few minutes later, and before he knew it, he was sitting on a black leather chair and Ray was disinfecting his nostril using a Q-tip. His heart was pounding in his chest, both from excitement and fear, knowing not only that getting pierced would be painful, but that what would happen afterwards would hurt like a bitch. Just probably on his ass. It felt like Ray was taking forever, making sure the area was clean, before he used a pen to draw a dot on Frank’s nostril.  
  
“You like the spot?” he asked, holding a hand mirror in front of Frank’s face. Frank took a brief look at it, smiling fondly because it actually looked really good.  
  
“Yeah. That’s alright.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Frank watched Ray put the mirror aside. He grabbed a tool that sort of looked like a pair of scissors, minus the sharp ends, and told Frank to lean back and relax. So Frank did.  
  
He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, trying to calm his fingers that were inevitably trying to fidget and move the whole time. Since he’d never gotten a piercing, the insecurity of how much it would hurt was actually quite scary, and he found himself more nervous than he should be.  
  
“Is… is the pain gonna be bad?” he asked, voice high-pitched.  
  
Ray chuckled. “You’ll live, Frank. It’s not half as bad as you think it is, okay? Just close your eyes and breathe.”  
  
“Okay,” Frank nodded. “I’ll try.”  
  
The pain was bad. But not _bad_ bad. Tears welled up in his eyes when Frank felt the needle penetrate his skin a few moments later, and a quiet curse fell from his lips, but before he knew it, Ray was twisting in the stud and removing the needle, and just like that, Frank was pierced.  
  
Ray applied some antiseptic liquid before offering Frank the handheld mirror again, smiling hesitantly. “You’re all done. How do you like it?”  
  
The stud was pretty tiny, but Frank could already imagine what it would look like once he was able to put an actual ring in a couple of months down the road. He absolutely fucking loved it.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Ray had given him all kinds of instructions and tips concerning how to keep the piercing clean, and told him he could give him a call or come over if he had any more questions anytime. When Frank left the studio, he was feeling satisfied. Nervous, but satisfied, because not only did he look handsome as hell, he would also be able to suck Gerard off whenever he wanted to. Or whenever he was allowed to, more accurately.  
  
He just hoped Gerard wouldn’t be too angry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer) for being such a reliable beta! ♥ 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

Gerard was on his phone when Frank reached the car. He smirked and covered his face with his hand, making sure Gerard wouldn’t be able to see his nose  _and_  his mouth so it would be a surprise.  
  
Using his other hand, he opened the door, catching Gerard’s attention. He saw him quirk a brow when Frank sunk down on his seat with his hand in front of his face, but Frank was quick to speak before Gerard could ask any questions.   
  
“Okay. Close your eyes.”  
  
Gerard sighed. “Frank. Just show me what it looks like.”  
  
“I… just close your eyes,” Frank tried again. “I want you to feel it.”  
  
“Frank-”  
  
“Close your eyes,  _please_?” he whined, smirking behind his palm when Gerard took his sunglasses off and complied, a muttered, “ _Fine,_ ” on his lips.   
  
Frank checked again that he wasn’t cheating before removing the hand from his face and leaning forward. “I hope you like it,” he whispered. Then he pressed his lips to Gerard’s, feeling him tense and then kiss back carefully. It didn’t take long for Gerard to realize something was wrong, that kissing Frank didn’t seem to hurt him at all. Slowly he let his tongue explore Frank’s bottom lip, and Frank just stayed completely still, trying not to shudder. He felt incredibly tense knowing Gerard was about to find out he had disobeyed, but a part of him still clung to the hope that Gerard would be okay with him choosing a nose piercing instead.   
  
When Gerard’s tongue had explored Frank’s lips and come to the conclusion there was no piercing to be found, he pulled back, his eyes filled with confusion and anger. Frank quickly brought his hands up to cover his dom’s eyes. “Let me explain why,” he pleaded, talking in a rush. “I didn’t do what you think I did. I didn’t ignore your order, I just… altered it a bit. Please don’t be mad. I did it because of you, because I love kissing you, and not just the innocent pecks, man, I need more. And I want to be able to suck you off whenever you tell me to. I love doing that, I really do. I know you’ll probably punish me, but please consider that when doing it? I honestly just wanted to keep pleasing you with my mouth.”  
  
Gerard let out a grunt and pushed Frank’s hands out of his face, needing to know what the hell he had done right now. Frank bit down on his lip watching Gerard’s eyes dart over his face. They landed on his mouth first, searching for the tiny stud, and then slowly wandered up to his nose where they rested for a couple of seconds. Their eyes locked again eventually, and this time Gerard’s gaze was so dominant and fucking  _intense_  that Frank felt a shiver run down his spine.   
  
“Just to sum this up, Frank,” Gerard said. He was speaking slowly, like it took him every bit of self-control he had not to lose it. “You deliberately ignored my order. Which I gave you as a  _punishment_. And now you come back with this… You probably feel all smart because I can’t do anything about it, huh? Can’t just take your piercing out, can I?”  
  
“N-No, sir. I-”  
  
“Trust me,” he growled, leaning in even closer. “If I didn’t care about what Ray thinks about me, I would drag you back in there and make sure you got your fucking  _cock_ pierced. See what you’ll have to go without then, Frank, I bet you would be wishing you had just followed my goddamn order like a good slut. But that’s not your style, is it? You need me to be mad at you, control your every step?”

"Master-”  
  
“You just earned yourself  _another_  punishment, Frank. And this time, I’ll make sure you can’t fucking accommodate it to your likings. This time, I’ll make you pay.”  
  
Frank gulped but nodded, trying to look as sorry as he could when his dick was swelling in his pants so fast it made his head spin. “Y-Yes, Master,” he mumbled guiltily.   
  
“You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you? You’re not that stupid. You knew I would punish you.”  
  
“I d-did,” Frank agreed. He hissed feeling Gerard’s hand in his hair, pulling his head back harshly. “Fuck-”  
  
“And yet you decided to go through with it just because you weren’t ready to give up sucking me off?” he demanded. “Because you love feeling me fuck your mouth?”  
  
Frank felt his cheeks burn with humiliation as he realized how much of a cock-hungry slut that made him. He gulped and forced a nod, whimpering when Gerard yanked his head back a little further. His pulse was racing, he could feel it throb under the skin of his neck as Gerard breathed over it hotly.   
  
“You’re so fucking desperate for it, Frank. Such a dirty slut,” he whispered, licking a wet stripe up the skin over Frank’s jugular vein. “If you were more obedient, you’d be the perfect sub. But you willingly decided to get yourself into more pain just so you could please me in the future? Is that right?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Frank grunted, breathing harshly. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Gerard let go of his hair briefly so Frank’s head flopped down into his normal position. Then both of Gerard’s hands were in his hair again, pulling him closer, and suddenly he was kissing Frank, tongue pushing past Frank’s lips and fucking his mouth deliciously. Frank, not having expected his Master to react like this at all, let out a hungry moan and one of his hands hurried down to palm himself through his pants that had grown dangerously tight over the last few minutes.  
  
As soon as the kiss had started, Gerard was pulling back again already, shoving Frank into his seat. “You’re lucky it looks hot on you,” he mumbled, starting the car. “I like it.”  
  
Frank grinned gingerly as he buckled up. “Thanks. Me too.”  
  
“But that doesn’t mean you’re not gonna get punished for disobeying.  _Again_ ,” Gerard declared with a sigh, checking the side-view mirror before pulling back on the road. “Jerk off.”   
  
“What?”  
  
“Jerk off. Get your dick out of your pants and jerk off.”   
  
“But...” Frank mumbled, looking at Gerard in bewilderment. “Here? Now?” There weren’t that many cars around, and just a few people on the sidewalk, but soon they would be driving through the busier streets again. Frank was sure someone would look into their car by coincidence and see him masturbating. Fuck, he couldn’t do that…   
  
“Yep,” Gerard said, popping the p. He put his sunglasses back on and didn’t even glance at Frank again. “I know you’re hard. Go on, cum for me. Don’t earn yourself  _another_  punishment.”  
  
“O-Okay,” Frank agreed reluctantly as he opened his pants with trembling fingers. The friction on his dick felt good because Gerard had been right, he  _was_  hard, after all. He fumbled with his button, then pushed his pants down a few inches to get himself out of his underwear. Hesitantly he wrapped his fist around it and moved it up and down, the pleasure making him moan as he slumped against the headrest, closing his eyes to pretend he wasn’t in Gerard’s fucking car, in public.   
  
“That’s it, Frank,” Gerard commented. He sounded equally aroused, but when Frank opened his eyes, Gerard was still looking at the road in front of them, driving calmly. “You’re such a slut. And you’re masochistic as hell, you dirty little whore. Getting off on disobeying your Master, jerking off in my car for everyone to see. Tell me what you’re thinking about, how it feels.”  
  
“G-Good, sir,” Frank gasped. He didn’t know how Gerard managed to drive and look like Frank jacking off right next to him didn’t affect him at all, but talk in his low bedroom voice at the same time. It made Frank speed up, his hips bucking into his fist desperately as a keening noise escaped his throat. “Feels fucking good. I’m… I’m thinking about you, Master, you making me kneel, you fucking me...” The images popped up in his head, developing as he spoke. His eyes were shut again as he tried to put himself in the described situation, picturing Gerard standing above him, maybe with a paddle in his hand, or his dick out, looking down at Frank with this powerful stare that always made him shudder.   
  
“Yeah?” Gerard demanded, his smirk audible. “You like being on your knees for me?”  
  
“I do,” Frank admitted. “I like how helpless it makes me feel. How it… underlines your dominance and superiority, Master.”  
  
Gerard moaned at that softly, putting a hand on Frank’s thigh. “That’s my boy.”  
  
Frank was getting embarrassingly close already, his breath coming in short pants as his toes curled inside of his shoes.   
  
“Cum for me,” Gerard repeated. “Think about what I’m going to do to you once we’re home. Cum for me, Frank.”  
  
“M-Master,” Frank grunted before the tingling heat inside of his stomach exploded, streaming through his entire body. He moaned and came on his knuckles thickly, pumping himself until he was spent, slumping back in his seat. “Oh god. Jesus...”  
  
“Lick it up.”  
  
Frank looked at the sticky mess on his hand and then at Gerard disbelievingly. “I...”  
  
“Lick it up. I’m not risking getting any stains in my car, Frank. Do as I say, you don’t want more trouble. Trust me.”  
  
Frank cringed but did as he was told, trying not to focus on how Gerard’s cum tasted so much better, and how weird this was to him. He loved Gerard’s taste, and technically, this wasn’t much different, but swallowing his own cum was just…  _weird_.  
  
The back of his hand was still sticky when he was done, remnants of cum mixed with his spit, so he subtly wiped it off his pants, hoping that was alright for him to do.   
  
“Do you wanna know your punishment now?” Gerard asked, sounding almost nonchalant about it, like he was asking Frank how he liked the weather and Frank weren’t currently busy tucking himself back in his underwear.   
  
“Yeah.” Frank nodded, zipping his pants. “Please.”  
  
“For drinking beer and smoking at the party, you don’t get to wear any underwear all week starting on Monday. And every morning, I want you to send me a photo as proof before you go to school. Understand?”  
  
Frank hummed. That didn’t sound too bad… well, he would have to see how he’d do it in the changing rooms before and after PE, and it might be a little uncomfortable from time to time, but he actually had expected something way worse. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“For getting a piercing I didn’t tell you to,” Gerard continued, his theatrical pause making Frank bite his lip impatiently. “You’re going to cum as many times as I want today. You’ve already had two orgasms, one this morning and one just now, but I feel like two isn’t quite enough for making up for your behavior, is it?”  
  
“N-No, Master,” Frank agreed with a frown. He didn’t really see how it should be a punishment to… well. To cum? “How… how many times are you thinking?”  
  
“Oh, I’m not telling you. You’ll find out by the end of the day. And then we’ll see  _who_  can’t get it up again.”   
  
Frank gulped, remembering the stupid joke he’d made about Gerard being too old to get more than one erection a day. He bit down on his tongue harshly to punish himself for letting those words out of his mouth, of course that hadn’t been a good idea. Fuck. “Master,” he started shakily. Frank didn’t mind orgasms, hell no, he considered himself kind of a pro at masturbating and could make himself cum up to three times in a row if he really wanted to. But something in the way Gerard was smirking told him he had a much larger number than that in mind. He started to see how Gerard was going to go about this. “Please, that was just dumb of me to say. I didn’t mean...”  
  
“Quiet. You haven’t heard it all.”  
  
Frank lowered his head in defeat, silently cursing himself for always acting so inconsiderate.   
  
“You should relish every single orgasm you experience today, Frank. Because it is all you’re getting for the whole of next week. You won’t jerk off, you won’t finger yourself, you won’t even cum when I fuck you. And don’t you dare break  _this_  rule, I can guarantee you don’t want to find out what I have in store for you next. Is that clear?”

Not jerking off for an entire week? How the fuck was he supposed to do that?  
  
He might be able to resist for a day, or two at the maximum, but Gerard just couldn’t be serious. “Master, I don’t-”  
  
“Is that clear, yes or no, Frank?” Gerard interrupted him, sounding annoyed.   
  
Frank swallowed thickly. “Yes, Master.”  
  
“Here’s how today’s punishment’s going to work. Whenever I tell you to jerk off, you drop to your knees by my feet and do so. You’re not allowed to cum from me touching you since that would be a reward, so it’s going to be your own hand only. Also, you will ask for permission before every single orgasm. The punishment will last the entire day, until I’ll drive you home this evening. I expect you to be extremely obedient from now on, Frank. You have been really pushing me lately, and I don’t want the only thing we spend our time together with to be me punishing you. Any questions?”  
  
Frank gnawed on his bottom lip. There was something he had been wanting to ask not necessarily related to the punishment, yet he didn’t know if right now would be the best moment. Gerard seemed pretty pissed of, but still sort of settled… And well, it was just a simple question, Gerard wouldn’t hurt him for that. “As… as you’re mentioning it,” he said softly. “Um. Do you  _have_  to drive me home later? I mean, couldn’t I sleep at your place again? Since last night didn’t exactly, well, go to plan, and I still… I’d still be honored to sleep in your bed. Please?”  
  
“Oh, because you were such a good boy and need a reward?” Gerard sighed sarcastically, raising a brow.   
  
Frank hesitated. “I’ll be better,” he promised, trying to sound as sincere as possible. “I’ll be so good for you, Master.”   
  
“What about your dad?”  
  
“I-I can just send him a message, tell him I’m spending another night at Colin’s or something. It’ll be fine, honest!”   
  
Frank watched Gerard furrow his brows and think for a few seconds. He was incredibly tense, fidgeting in his seat as he waited. “I don’t see why not,” Gerard said eventually, making Frank smile widely. “If your dad’s okay with it. You won’t start an argument with him. If he wants you home, you’ll go home.”  
  
“Yes, sir. I can ask him right now if you want?”  
  
Gerard hummed. “Good. Tell him you’ll be home tomorrow before noon, then.”  
  
“I was sort of hoping we could spend the entire day together?” Frank blurted out, hoping he was not overdoing things. Perhaps he should have been happy with what Gerard had granted him. “I… I mean...” he babbled in a rush. “Maybe we- we could. I could, uh, help you with your chores! Do the dusting? And then I can cook something for you, or...”  
  
“Frank,” Gerard sighed. “You know that won’t work. You have your band practice and homework that you promised not to neglect, and I have to get some stuff done for school, too. I’ll drive you home at 11.”  
  
“I can cancel the practice. Colin’s not mad at me anymore, it’ll be okay! And we can just do our school shit together? I promise I won’t bother you. Cross my heart, sir.”  
  
“You sound like a child, Frank,” Gerard commented. There was a smile on his lips, though.   
  
Frank decided to take it as a good sign. He clasped his hands together and put on his best puppy eyes, inching closer to Gerard. “Pretty please?” he pouted imploringly, wiggling his hands in front of Gerard’s face to get his attention. “Please, please, please, please, please-”  
  
“Fine!” Gerard interrupted Frank, ushering his hands away. “Fine. You’re horrible, Frank. And your hands kinda smell like semen.”  
  
“Hey, not my fault,” Frank said with a shrug. “But thank you.” He leaned in to kiss Gerard’s cheek, pausing when his lips touched his soft skin. Planting gentle kisses on his Master’s face was a thing now, apparently. Wow.   
  
Luckily Gerard didn’t comment on it. He just shook his head and kept smiling, looking somewhat cocky. “Just text your dad, you brat.” 

* * *

  
Only a few hours later, Frank had learned that he’d been wrong. This punishment was one of the roughest ones he had earned himself so far.   
  
He was kneeling on the kitchen floor, the tiles cold and hard against his legs even through his pants. Frank’s knees were sore, but compared to the ache in his dick and balls, that pain was fucking heaven.   
  
This was torture. Sweet torture. The head of his dick was so damn sensitive, each time his fingers slid over it, Frank’s entire body twitched, and his shaft was red and swollen. It just  _hurt_. And then there was the sweet part of it because despite everything inside of Frank begging him to stop, he was  _jerking off_ , after all, the irregular movements of his hand sending sparks of pleasure through his exhausted and sweaty body.   
  
Frank was a mess. His shoulder leaned against the cupboard of the kitchen counter right next to him, and his forehead clung to Gerard’s thigh, thick and damp, Frank’s shallow breath bouncing off the material of his pants. He was moaning, grunting and pleading for mercy all at once, hoping Gerard would release him soon.   
  
This was so fucking degrading. Gerard had apparently found it entertaining to have Frank masturbate while he was preparing dinner for the both of them. Hell, he was even humming to himself, pretending not to notice Frank kneeling next to him as he cut the fucking tomatoes or whatever. Like it was a game to him.   
  
Frank had found the punishment not that bad at first. When they had gotten home, Gerard had pushed him down onto his hands and knees and taken him from behind, rough and fast just as he had promised. Jerking off after that was fun. Then doing it a couple of hours later while Gerard had called his brother, having to wait for his orgasm until he hung up was… stressful and exhausting, yeah, but fun. Frank had also enjoyed making himself cum while Gerard fucked his mouth later on, justifying it by saying that was what Frank had wanted, after all. And Frank couldn’t really argue with that. Even if he had wanted to.   
  
But his dick had gotten so fucking sore. He didn’t even know what number he was on anymore, and he really couldn’t bring himself to focus enough at the moment. His mind was spinning, caught up between the urge to cum and to dip his cock in a bucket of soothing oil or whatever. This was horrible. Gerard wasn’t even paying attention, or at least successfully pretending not to.  
  
Which was probably why above all the other feelings Frank had towards this situation, jerking off for his Master was fucking hot. Not so much the masturbating itself, that was really painful for the most parts, but more the way Gerard’s power was transmitted. Every time Frank dropped to his knees for him, every time he winced at the pain mixed with pleasure, every time he begged for his orgasm, he submitted himself just a little more to the other man. And having to do it without earning so much as a glance from Gerard in return… Frank couldn’t explain it, and if he tried, people would probably send him to therapy. The humiliation and abasement just really, really did it for him.

He sat back on his knees to look at Gerard, hand never leaving his cock. Fuck, he was close. His balls drew up and his hips started bucking up in his tight fist, repetitive noises of pleasure erupting from his throat as he tried to maintain a somewhat even pace. Gerard looked so fucking good, black hair falling in his face, expression determinedly neutral. Frank saw the lust in his eyes, though, and the way his tongue wet his lips almost subconsciously as he finally glanced down at his sub. His breathing was irregular, too. Not as rapid as Frank’s, but Gerard was definitely affected by what was going on by his feet.   
  
“Please, Master, may I cum for you?” Frank begged for the umpteenth time that day, trying his best to not sound too desperate and impatient. “Please, I’m so close, please, sir.”  
  
Gerard let out a low hum as he returned his focus to what he was doing on the counter top. Frank saw him cut something with a knife, and he admired how smoothly his arms were moving, the way his elbow looked when it was bent like that. He’d never gotten to watch him from this angle. “How bad do you need it, Frankie?” he asked bittersweetly.  
  
Frank let out a sob. “So, so bad, Master. Please.”  
  
“And I suppose you’re sorry for disobeying me? Yet again?”  
  
“Yes, yes, I am,” Frank panted, trying to catch Gerard’s eyes but not succeeding. “Please, Master.”  
  
“I want you to say it,” Gerard announced in an annoying half sing-song voice, a provoking smile on his lips. “Tell me what you’re sorry for.”  
  
Frank hissed out a curse but nodded. He deliberately slowed the movements of his hands, knowing he would spill his load within the next couple of seconds if he kept going at his current speed. Gerard was such a fucking asshole. Such a tease. Frank loved it. “I-I’m sorry for getting that piercing, Master. I shouldn’t have misused your trust, I should have gotten my lip pierced. I’m s-sorry.”  
  
“And tell me, Frank,” Gerard said slowly, so fucking slowly it made Frank groan querulously. “Why did you decide to get your nose pierced instead of your lip?”   
  
“Because I wanted to be able to please you with my mouth,” Frank grunted out, feeling like he had had to say that an uncountable amount of times today.   
  
“And why is that, Frank?” Gerard teased him.  
  
Frank closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “B-Because I’m… I’m a whore,” he whispered, knowing those were the words Gerard wanted to hear.   
  
“Louder.”  
  
“I’m a whore, Master,” Frank repeated more clearly. He opened his eyes to find Gerard looking back at him finally, that cruel little smirk on his lips. “I’m your whore,” he breathed out. “Please let me cum.”  
  
“Mhm,” Gerard made. His eyes were on Frank now, his gaze so intense Frank’s knees would have given out if he weren’t kneeling already, and he was sure he would finally get permission now. Fucking. Finally.   
  
“Please,” he repeated submissively, just to make sure he was on Gerard’s good side.   
  
Gerard’s smirk turned into a full-on grin then. “No,” he decided cheerfully. “That will have to wait until later. Dinner’s ready.”   
  
“B-But,” Frank gasped out, straightening his back and tightening his grip around his throbbing shaft. His other hand hurried up to clutch Gerard’s shirt, tugging on it in a desperate attempt to gain his permission. “Master, please! Please let me finish, I’m… I’m so close, Master, please.”  
  
“After dinner,” Gerard said with a shrug. “Hand off your dick,  _now_.”  
  
Frank grunted, putting all his dismay into the one sound, hoping Gerard would have mercy before he complied. He was throbbing even without his fist around his shaft, and the pain instantly got worse. It would have been a relief if Gerard hadn’t taken Frank right off the fucking edge, but like this… Frank let out a loud, complaining whine, praying it would help his situation.   
  
“Master, that’s-”  
  
“Nuh-uh. Don’t wanna be a bad boy here, do you, Frankie?” Gerard asked, making Frank shut up immediately. “Good. Now you are going to wash your hands and set the table, and I don’t want to hear one more word of complaint from that filthy mouth of yours. Is that clear?”  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
To Frank’s annoyance, dinner actually was kind of tasty. Or it would have been if Frank had been able to fully focus on the delicious salad Gerard had prepared for the both of them, but his dick was straining against his underwear the entire time, painful and probably still red. Gerard was enjoying himself unlimitedly and even kept engaging Frank in small talk like nothing was wrong. Frank had sort of forgotten that his Master and his asshole teacher that he used to loathe with every fiber of his body were the same person, but this evening, it all came back to him. The smugness, the self-exaltation. Even the stupid jokes.   
  
Maybe it was because of his boner, but today, Frank found Gerard being a pretentious cunt not annoying, but mainly hot as hell. He was speaking down to him, subtly degrading him the entire time, and even mentioned a couple of times how Frank should be grateful he was allowed to sit at the table when actually he had begged Gerard to sign a contract that allowed him to treat him like some kind of dog. And Frank was sucking it all up, every humiliating syllable slipping from Gerard’s lips so nonchalantly, while constantly bobbing up and down on his seat. Whatever Gerard had in store for him next, he couldn’t fucking wait.  
  
Unfortunately Gerard’s plan was less spectacular than Frank had anticipated. He had to do the fucking dishes.   
  
Living in an all-male household with his busy dad, Frank was used to doing chores. Albeit scraping soaked food debris off plates with wrinkled fingers was definitely one of his least favorites, and what a surprise – having a hard-on didn’t make the act more pleasant either. It kind of worked vice versa, though. Gerard was by no means a disgusting human being, but Frank guessed anyone’s leftovers were pretty much boner kills.   
  
So a couple of minutes later Frank made his way upstairs into the bedroom where Gerard had gone right after dinner. Frank’s dick had gotten a little break doing the dishes but now was gaining interest again, twitching in his pants as his heartbeat accelerated with every step he took.   
  
Truth be told, he wouldn’t even be mad if Gerard decided not to let him cum again today. Well, he wouldn’t be  _extremely_  mad. His dick, despite being raw, had gone through the whole torturing process of getting hard so many times today, Frank sort of thought he deserved to bring himself to a finish one more time.   
  
But what he mainly looked forward to was spending the night with Gerard. Finally. Although he had been the hugest jerk possible over the last two days, breaking basically every single rule, exploiting Gerard’s trust, fucking around with him. But now he was here. In his house for the second night in a row, but this time in peace with him, on his way to finally sleep in Gerard’s bed. Thinking about it, he really couldn’t pinpoint what it was that made him so damn eager for that. It was an honor and all that stuff, yeah, but Frank usually wasn’t the kind of guy who strove to be honorable. Maybe it was a submission thing. Like, the biggest reward and sign of gratitude from Gerard Frank had gotten so far? A display of trust? Whatever it was, Frank decided not to give a fuck about his reasons.   
  
He had reached the bedroom and stood in front of it for a few seconds. The door was closed so he didn’t know what to do, whether this was Gerard’s way of showing him to stay the fuck out, or if it had been a subconscious act. Frank shrugged and decided to just go for it, knocking on the door gently with his heart thrumming wildly.   
  
“Oh, come in!” Frank let out a small breath hearing Gerard didn’t sound like he was angry or willing to torture him any longer. He opened the door to find Gerard sitting on his bed facing the door.   
  
There was no way this was the man that had made him suffer the entire day. No fucking way.   
  
He was wearing his PJ's, an old band tee and dark blue checkered pants, which made him look like a fucking dork. His black hair was damp and tousled, so he had probably taken a shower, and the sparse light from the lamp on his nightstand made the whole room look weirdly cozy. Homey. It was not what Frank had expected at all. This, he realized, was Gerard. The real Gerard, not the one he knew from school where he had to pretend to be all smart and shit, and not the Gerard who was his Master, who never really was his true self either. But right now, he had no persona to hide behind, he didn’t have to pretend to be anyone. This was just Gerard Way getting ready for bed. With the mild abnormity that his underage student was in his bedroom.   
  
“Are you finished?” Gerard asked then, interrupting Frank’s train of thoughts so abruptly he found himself speechless for a moment. “The dishes? Are they done?”  
  
Frank gulped and nodded quickly. “Oh, yes. They’re finished, Master.”  
  
Gerard’s briefly stern expression became neutral again, and then he even smiled. “Good. Thank you,” he told Frank genuinely. “You can… you can come closer, you know?”  
  
“Oh.” Frank felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment when he noticed he was still standing on the threshold awkwardly, goggling at Gerard. He took a few steps forward so he ended up standing in the middle of the room a few feet away from where Gerard was sitting, then paused. “What… what do you want me to do, Master?” he asked, insecure if he was allowed to just take a seat next to him on the bed.   
  
Gerard seemed to be equally uncertain for a moment. But then he gathered himself and sighed, spreading his legs a little and gesturing towards the floor between his feet. With a nod, Frank knelt down on the required spot as gracefully as he could. His legs ached from kneeling almost the entire day, yet he managed to suppress a groan when his knees hit the floor between Gerard’s legs.   
  
“Look at me, Frankie,” Gerard said, sounding almost soft, so Frank eagerly lifted his head and was rewarded with a pair of warm eyes meeting his own. Frank’s breath caught in his throat when Gerard cupped his jaw, fingertips stroking through his hair gently. It felt so pleasant Frank’s eyes almost shut of their own accords, but he stopped himself at the last second, not wanting to displease Gerard. Especially since he was being extremely tender.   
  
“You know I like punishing you, don’t you?” Gerard continued once Frank’s focus was on him, caressing his face with his thumbs. Frank gave a nod in response, hoping this conversation was not going to end in Gerard telling him he had earned another punishment. He was well served with the ones he already had. “And I know you like receiving my punishments. I can tell you do. It’s what this is all about for you, after all, getting put back in place. But I remember you told me that what you liked the most, what made you beg me to agree to this kind of relationship, was how safe I could make you feel. How you could forget about the entire world, and just focus on you and me. Am I right, Frank?”  
  
Frank nodded again, feeling a little timid, but the secure hand in his hair reassured him. “Yes, Master,” he said obediently. “I’ve never felt anything like this before. It just… it captured me.”  
  
Gerard hummed thoughtfully. “Yes, that’s what it seems like. But don’t you feel so much more secure with me touching you like this? Doesn’t it feel way better than getting punished?” he asked, bringing his other hand up to run his fingers through Frank’s hair. Frank leaned into it subconsciously.   
  
“Yes, sir,” he whispered.   
  
“I thought so. Don’t get me wrong, as I said, I love punishing you. I love breaking you and getting to that stubborn little brain of yours, but… I feel like it’s all I ever do. I try to be a fair Master for you, Frank. You do something right, you get rewarded. You do something wrong, you get punished. I would like to give you more rewards, just make you feel good. And spend our time together by simply getting to know you even better. This relationship does not have to consist of you kneeling by my feet begging the entire day, Frankie, we can also have… have fun together. No, that’s not what I meant. Just… try to be more obedient for me, okay? Like you were last week during class. That was fucking perfect. And you liked your reward for that, didn’t you?”  
  
Frank huffed, feeling bad for making so much trouble. “Yes, Master, I did. I’m really sorry I keep fucking things up.”  
  
“No, I didn’t tell you all that to make you apologize again,” Gerard stated with a sigh. “I just wish we could spend more time in peace together, you know?”  
  
“I understand. I’ll… I’ll try to be more obedient. I swear. I know I keep promising that but I’ll really, really try this time, okay? I want us to spend more time like that, too,” Frank said in a rush. He felt oddly embarrassed admitting to it, because until now, he had always played it off as only having this relationship with Gerard because he liked him as a Master. Which still was true but… there was something about the thought of just spending time with him without having to worry about the day ending with bruises and welts on his ass that was extremely appealing.   
  
Gerard smiled at him. “That’s my Frankie,” he praised. “Come here.”  
  
And as Gerard kissed him, Frank made a decision. No matter how harsh Gerard’s punishment of not letting Frank cum for a whole week was, he would not give in the urge to jack off. Not once. He would try to be perfect for Gerard. Keeping in mind how proud he would be by next Saturday should be enough of a motivation to force his hand to stay away from his dick for a lousy span of six days. He was totally able to do that.  
  
Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Frank can do it?


	16. Chapter 16

Frank woke up with a smile on his face. He was wrapped loosely in a blanket, warm and comfortable, the kind of comfortable that makes you want to stay in bed forever. But the best thing wasn’t the smooth feeling of fabric against his legs or the smell that made his stomach flutter with joy. It was the simple fact that Gerard was here, with Frank, inches away from him, breathing evenly.  
  
They weren’t touching, but when Frank lazily rolled over and opened his eyes a tad, he found himself lying right in front of Gerard, so close their noses were almost touching. He grinned realizing he had gathered most of the blanket for himself, and quickly spread half of it over Gerard’s sleeping form, since he was pretty sure the other man wouldn’t be too amused waking up to Frank smiling at him like a maniac without even having bothered to protect him from the cool air. Once the blanket was spread equally, Frank fell back against the pillow and took a deep breath.  
  
He felt amazing. Kind of like a girl having lost her virginity to her crush, which was ridiculous because he didn’t have a _crush_ on Gerard, obviously, but still. Maybe he felt more like after his first one night stand. Yeah, and the dude had been kind of cute, so that was why he was happy to find him in his bed the next morning.  
  
Looking at Gerard, he _was_ kind of cute. Frank had never gotten the opportunity to look at him this thoroughly. Sure, he could subtly stare at him during class, mostly, but this was something else. Gerard was right here. For his eyes only. His lids twitched slightly every few minutes as the other parts of his face remained perfectly still. Some black strands had fallen into his face, the rest of his hair created a dark halo around his head, which looked beautiful, if Frank was honest. Everything about Gerard was oddly beautiful. His tiny nose, his full lips. Those brownish freckles. And his lashes were crazily long, holy shit. Frank hadn’t thought he’d ever call his teacher cute one day, but here he was. Maybe because Gerard wasn’t exactly _cute_ , usually. He was… hot. And dominant. The _let me drop to my knees right now_ kind of good-looking. But right now, things were different.  
  
Gerard looked so calm and peaceful. Innocent. But on another level, not like any other person asleep. Somehow, there was more to it. To Frank, anyway.  
  
The Gerard Frank was marveling at now was so different to the one he’d kissed goodnight yesterday. After Gerard’s little speech about how he wished Frank would be obedient so they could spend their time together more pleasantly, Frank had been offered a shower. The warm water had felt incredibly good after his muscles had been tense the entire day. He’d been relaxed and somewhat sleepy after that, so when Gerard asked him if he wanted to jerk off once again, reminding him that it would be the last time in a whole week, Frank had declined. Gerard had been in bed already, and the prospect of just putting on the tee and boxers Gerard had picked out for him, and being able to crawl under the blankets next to him had been too tempting.  
  
They hadn’t fallen asleep cuddling, but close to each other. Which was enough for Frank.  
  
With a soft sigh, he rolled onto his back again, noticing he had been staring at Gerard for too long. He didn’t know what time it was and therefore couldn’t guess when Gerard would wake up. His phone was still in the jeans he’d worn yesterday, and those were in the bathroom… Since there wasn’t anything else he could do and he also had to relieve himself, Frank got out of the bed, careful not to wake Gerard, then tip-toed out of the room.  
  
Turns out it was only 6:48 am. Frank groaned staring at his screen disbelievingly as he strode out of the bathroom a few minutes later, feeling like he should catch another hour or two of sleep. He wasn’t exactly tired though. On the contrary, he felt like he had traveled back in time and was his five-year-old self on Christmas Day again, too excited to do so much as close his eyes for three seconds, knowing he’d get presents soon. Back when his parents had still been happily married and liked to spoil their only son.  
  
Since Frank's actual present was still asleep, he figured coffee would be a good substitute for now. He hoped it was okay for him to wander around Gerard’s house on his own, but considering Gerard didn’t want to spend today punishing Frank – he’d said so himself, obliquely – Frank would just go for it. Gerard would probably understand the human base instinct of consuming coffee first thing in the morning, anyway.  
  
As the coffee brewed, Frank texted Colin telling him he didn’t feel well today so he’d probably not be able to come to the band practice later on, feeling like he’d forget to do so once Gerard was awake. He was glad he and Colin were on good terms again, and he would be careful not to mess it up. So he added an apology and a sad smiley, and even wished the others good luck for the practice. That would soothe Colin for sure.

Catkin the cat joined Frank when he was just about to take the first sip of his coffee, rubbing against his bare legs and purring. Frank figured she was probably hungry, but he didn’t know where the cat food was. And making himself some coffee was probably about all that Gerard would tolerate Frank doing while he was asleep, so he wouldn’t take any chances in getting him mad after all.  
  
Strong coffee in hand and Catkin in tow, Frank sat down on the couch in the living room to watch TV, not really knowing what else to do while he waited for Gerard to wake up. He wished he would have slept longer, because there wasn’t anything catching his interest on this early in the morning.  
  
About ten minutes of watching Sesame Street later, Frank’s cup was empty. The coffee had left him sort of antsy, and although he felt sorry for having to wake up Catkin, who had fallen asleep on his lap, Frank just couldn’t resist the urge to stand up. He needed to walk a bit, though he knew he couldn’t actually leave the house. A neighbor could see him and find it weird Gerard had let a teenager stay at his house overnight, and that would certainly get the both of them in trouble. So why not explore the house a bit?  
  
He’d been here a couple of times by now, but never actually gotten the chance to go wherever he wanted. Surely Gerard wouldn’t mind. It wasn’t like Frank intended to snoop through his stuff, he just wanted to get an overview of what the house looked like. He still hadn’t been in every single room, which meant something because Gerard’s place wasn’t exactly huge.  
  
After turning off the TV and brewing another cup of coffee in the kitchen, Frank started his little tour.  
  
Which turned out to be less exciting than he had hoped. The first door he opened was a pantry behind the kitchen that only made Frank’s stomach growl as he looked at the food on the shelves. He was kind of hungry but there was no way he could have breakfast without Gerard, that would just be wrong and most likely lead to another punishment. Then he discovered a Harry Potter-like walk-in broom closet under the stairs that he’d rather keep untouched. But well, if Gerard ever ordered him to clean the house, now he knew where to find the supplies.  
  
Lastly he opened a door leading to a relatively big room. Frank slowly let the door shut behind himself and stepped towards a desk placed in the center, the chair positioned so it was facing the window. His first thought was that this must be Gerard’s office, but he had already seen that upstairs, the room that sort of looked like a library.  
  
There were shelves on every single wall, and Frank just now realized the colorful objects placed on them were art supplies. Buckets and tubes of paint, brushes, and pencils, scissors, and whatever other objects were in those boxes. Just then he realized there even was an easel in one of the corners. Woah. So, considering Frank was positive Gerard lived here on his own, this had to be his room. _His_ mountains of sketches on the desk, _his_ canvases leaned against the wall. He couldn’t believe Gerard had never mentioned to him that he wasn’t just a kinky English teacher, but also an artist?  
  
And a talented one at that, as Frank found out. Although he hadn’t wanted to go through Gerard’s stuff, he couldn’t deny he was way too curious as to what kind of things Gerard painted and drew to just leave this room and watch some more fucking Sesame Street. So he put his phone on a free space on the desk and began to examine. Looking wouldn’t hurt anyone.  
  
The first drawings he examined were sketches of the human body. Frank gaped at some really well-drawn hands, some shoulders and arms, a neck. He smirked to himself finding Gerard had also practiced himself in drawing male genitalia, and god, even that he was good at.  
  
The next few papers were drawings of people. A thin man with glasses and high cheekbones, piercing eyes looking back up at Frank. He had never seen this guy before, and although he knew he was being stupid, he felt a bit jealous. Whoever this was, Gerard must have spent a lot of time with him and studied his features intently. The sketch was obviously made from memory, and Frank kind of hated the fact that Gerard had taken his time to draw this person, just for himself.  
  
And then his heart skipped a beat when he carefully grabbed the next piece of paper and looked at his own face. From all different angles. Those were his eyes looking a little distant; it was just a pencil sketch so the brown color wasn’t there, but Frank instantly recognized the arch of his brows and the small chicken pox scar between them that he had gotten as a child. God, this was _detailed_. Frank was smiling down at his own features, feeling utterly endeared by how closely Gerard had observed him to be able to draw them.  
  
He looked at more sketches of eyes, mouths, noses, and even some of Catkin before Frank found what topped this whole new side of Gerard off. The piece of paper Frank was holding in his hand now was littered in drawings that made his dick twitch, and he really shouldn’t look at it considering his punishment, but it wasn’t like he could take his eyes off it now.  
  
There were hands cuffed together by the wrists, fingers clenched into fists so tightly Frank could almost feel the pain the person must be going through. The metal cuffs were digging into the skin sharply, leaving dark imprints behind that were visible in some areas, like whoever these hands belonged to had tried to wriggle free.  
  
A little further down was an opened mouth, forming a perfectly shaped o, next to that the top of a head, forehead wrinkled, eyes shut tightly, hair tousled. Whips, paddles, dildos, plugs, and fuck, Frank hoped those were not just emerged from Gerard’s imagination. He really wanted to feel those toys on himself.

He was so lost in the sketches and his own fantasy that the sudden loud noise of his phone vibrating on the wooden surface made him gasp in shock. The paper slipped from his fingers and he pressed his palm against his chest, feeling his accelerated heartbeat beneath his hand.  
  
Quickly he composed himself, taking a deep breath and grabbing his phone to read the message. It was probably Colin’s response, though Frank was surprised he wasup this early.

_»Changed your mind about staying here all day?«_

Gerard. Frank’s heart skipped yet another beat as he quickly rearranged some of the sketches, hoping Gerard wouldn’t notice he’d snooped through them, then hurried out of the room. After checking the time he noticed barely half an hour had passed since he’d woken up, he had expected Gerard to sleep a little longer. This was probably going to end horribly. Frank didn’t even know if he had been allowed to leave the bed, let alone make himself some coffee or explore the house on his own. Gerard hadn’t told him about his hobby, so he probably hadn’t wanted Frank to know about it, even less find and look at his drawings and sketches. Oh, no.  
  
Luckily he remembered to grab the coffee from the kitchen, and then Frank hurriedly made his way towards the bedroom where he found Gerard sitting upright in the bed. He leaned against the headboard, raising a brow. His skeptical expression vanished, however, when he spotted the mug Frank was clutching with both of his hands.  
  
“I… Sorry, I was… I woke up way too early and had to use the bathroom, and then I thought I could make some coffee,” Frank apologized, bowing his head a little just in case Gerard was mad at him.  
  
“Ah, wonderful. I might have to keep you overnight more often. Come sit with me, Frankie,” Gerard offered, sounding joyful. Frank lifted his gaze and smiled. He handed him the coffee, happy it still was pretty warm, and crawled onto the bed next to Gerard, watching him take the first sip and his eyelids flutter at the pleasant taste. “Excellent,” he praised with a long sigh.  
  
“I’m glad,” Frank giggled. Excitement was still bubbling in his stomach, way stronger now as he was talking to Gerard, watching him gulp down his coffee, hair even messier than before.  
  
“Did you sleep well?”  
  
“Oh.” Frank cleared his throat to focus, hating how he always got so lost in watching Gerard. “Yes, Master. Very well. What about you?”  
  
“Splendidly,” Gerard grinned at Frank over the rim of his mug before taking another gulp, moaning softly at the taste. “How’s your nose?”  
  
“My nose?” Frank had totally forgotten about the piercing for a moment, and he instinctively reached up to touch, flinching a little when his fingertips brushed the still sensitive nostril. “Oh, right. Sorry. It’s completely fine, I think, doesn’t hurt at all. Ray did a good job.”  
  
“And you still don’t regret getting it?”  
  
Frank shook his head. “Not at all. I like it a lot, Master.”  
  
Gerard hummed into his mug, and for a while, they stayed silent, Frank sitting back on his knees by Gerard’s side, and Gerard leaning against the headboard relaxedly, slurping his coffee.  
  
“What are we gonna do today?” Frank then asked, unable to hide his excitement any longer. He knew there was homework that needed to be done, but mainly he was hoping Gerard and him would do lots of fun things. Without leaving the house, at best, because Frank found himself utterly comfortable in Gerard’s oversized shirt and his boxers, and he’d love to be able to walk around in them all day.  
  
“Someone’s eager?” Gerard teased, raising a brow at Frank after he had placed his empty mug on the nightstand. “I’m barely awake, Frank. It’s Sunday morning, no need to rush.”  
  
“Sorry, I was just curious,” Frank mumbled. “Is there anything I can do for you?”  
  
Gerard nodded. “You can suck me off.”  
  
Eyes widening, Frank looked at Gerard in surprise. He hadn’t expected him to be so blunt, not that he was exactly opposed to getting his lips around his cock again, so when Gerard looked at him with a smug and somewhat daring expression on his face and lifted the blanket a bit, Frank was quick to obey.  
  
“Of course, Master,” he replied as he crawled under the sheets so he was between Gerard’s legs. He’d known Gerard was going to make him blow him often, Frank had let himself in for that. Obviously he didn’t mind, hell no, but it would have been much nicer to actually have sex with him. Then again, he should probably be grateful Gerard wasn’t making it that hard for him. Literally. It would be difficult enough to refrain from wanting to jerk off after so much as touching Gerard down there, let alone after having his cock in his ass.  
  
He stroked his hands over Gerard’s clothed thighs, feeling the smooth material of his pajamas against his palms. It was hot and dark under the sheets, Frank almost couldn’t see anything. Slowly he tucked his fingers into his waistband and pulled it down a few inches, just enough to get Gerard’s dick out. He was half-hard already, and incredibly warm in Frank’s hand as he began moving his fist up and down his length. Smiling, Frank let his tongue swirl over his head, enjoying the way Gerard’s hips bucked up and his thighs gave a small twitch. He repeated the movement and nibbled on Gerard’s shaft with his lips, softly trailing down to his balls that he gently sucked into his mouth, one at a time. Gerard’s hand snaked down under the covers to rake through Frank’s hair, letting him feel he was doing a good job.

The groan Gerard emitted when Frank sunk down on his hardened cock was fucking angelic. Frank moaned around him in response, his tongue teasing his underside like he knew Gerard loved. Both of Gerard’s hands were in his hair now, pressing him down softly yet urgently, and Frank went without any resistance. He gagged feeling the tip hit the back of his throat and tried to pull back by instinct, but Gerard’s strong hands were right there, keeping him close. After taking a few deep breaths through his nose, Frank was able to relax around him and stopped struggling, so Gerard pulled him off his cock to take in a few lungfuls of air.  
  
Eager to take Gerard back into his mouth, Frank wasted no time before wrapping his lips around his tip once more. He was leaking now, so Frank was quick to lap at his slit, gathering the delicious pre-cum. Gerard cursed, his voice sounding muffled through the blanket over Frank’s head, but it was clear he was enjoying himself.  
  
He sunk down on Gerard’s dick again and again, not the whole way but deep enough to have Gerard’s fingers tighten in his hair after only a few minutes. More pre-cum spilled onto Frank’s tongue, and he was all too happy to take it all, silently hoping Gerard was intending to cum in his mouth. He busied his hands cupping his Master’s balls, massaging them, eliciting those beautiful noises from his throat. At one point Frank couldn’t help himself anymore, his dick was hard in the boxers he had borrowed from Gerard, a little sore from yesterday but still begging for relief, so Frank began to hump the mattress as subtly as he could. He knew there was no way he would be able to cum, he just needed to take the edge off.  
  
The friction felt like heaven, and he couldn’t help but moan and envy Gerard for getting his cock sucked. A part of him wanted to protest, start an argument about how unfair it was he wouldn’t be getting off for the next week, but then he remembered how he had promised to be more obedient from now on, how Gerard had even had a reasonable talk with him about it. Frank hollowed his cheeks yet a little tighter and put even more effort into getting Gerard off. He still had this tiny spark of hope Gerard would take pity on him, after all. He seemed to be in a pretty good mood today.  
  
Gerard pulled the blanket off Frank’s head, keeping him still using his hands, and started thrusting his hips up, his twitching dick warning Frank what was about to happen. Thick cum flooded Frank’s mouth mere seconds later as Gerard released inside of him with a shameless outcry, letting Frank suck him dry before he pushed him off and sunk back against the headboard, looking exhausted. His eyes were closed and his breathing only slowly became regular again, a satisfied smile tugging on his lips.  
  
Frank crawled to kneel next to him, wiping the spit and traces of cum off his mouth, and waited. His erection was throbbing by now, it cost him every bit of self-control to keep his hands on his thighs flatly. God, what would he do to cum now. He hated this punishment already.  
  
“You’re getting really damn good at this,” Gerard praised him, panting as he slowly opened his eyes. “Love the way you use your tongue, Frankie.”  
  
Frank bit his lip briefly. “Thank you, Master,” was all he said, when in his head he was begging Gerard to change his mind.  
  
Gerard let out one final sigh before he nodded to himself, pulled his pants up and stretched his arms. “I’m getting kind of hungry, what about you, Frank? Wanna make breakfast?”  
  
“Okay,” Frank whispered. Something about his tone seemed to make Gerard aware something was up, so he turned his head with his brows raised, surprised.  
  
“What’s the problem, Frankie?”  
  
Frank was pretty sure his problem was fairly obvious, but of course Gerard had to make him say it. He hesitated, then reluctantly replied. “I just… I’m hard.”  
  
“You remember this week’s rule though, don’t you?”  
  
“I do,” Frank mumbled. “But… can’t I just jerk off really fast? It’ll be no trouble at all, promise.”  
  
Gerard made a disapproving noise and grabbed Frank’s wrist, pulling him closer so Frank ended up sitting on his lap, straddling him. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. It was the very first day of his punishment and he was already having trouble coping. Fuck.

“Look at me,” Gerard demanded, sounding surprisingly soft. Frank lifted his gaze obediently, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he fought to refrain from the urge to start rutting his groin against Gerard. “Remember what I told you yesterday?”  
  
Frank nodded. Of course he did, and it made him feel so ashamed. He bowed his head, letting out a sigh. “Yes, Master.”  
  
Gerard grabbed his chin to tilt his head back up. “Keep your eyes on me. Frank, you understand what I’m punishing you for, don’t you? And you agree that you deserved to be taught a lesson?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Frank repeated, feeling his dick give another twitch. God, why hadn’t he just gotten another spanking? This was absolutely devastating.  
  
“Good boy.” Gerard caressed the back of Frank’s neck with his fingertips and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. “I know you can do it, Frankie. It’s just a couple of days.”  
  
“B-But Master,” Frank tried again. He wanted to believe he could do it, that it was only a couple of days, but he knew that they would feel like a lifetime. “Is there… is there anything I can do to gain permission to jerk off? Just once, Master, I’m so hard. Just this once?”  
  
“Frank.” Gerard’s tone was warning, telling Frank he had better keep his mouth shut and try to talk his boner down. Which was kind of a paradox because Gerard’s authoritative and dominant voice turned Frank on even more.  
  
A sob escaped his throat. “Please,” he begged. “I can’t do this.”  
  
“Yes, you can. And you will. Do I have to make you wear a cockring, Frank? I can assure you it won’t make your situation more pleasant.”  
  
Frank let out a huff and shook his head. “No, Master. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Good. Just try to think about something else.” Gerard kissed Frank again, so soft and tenderly Frank mewled against his lips before he found himself be pushed off his lap gently. “Come on, I’ll make us some pancakes, how does that sound?”  
  
The pancakes were a good idea. Frank was allowed to assist Gerard making them, getting some eggs from the fridge and preheating the pan, watching his Master mix all of the ingredients together. The radio was on, the same channel Gerard always listened to in his car, so their morning was accompanied with some quiet rock songs Gerard rhythmically moved his body to.  
  
Frank couldn’t decide whether watching him dance in his stupidly adorable PJs was cute or just plainly comical, but ended up giggling at him either way. He was sitting on one of the chairs sideways, resting his elbow on the headrest to look at Gerard without craning his neck. His erection had disappeared luckily, though he still felt a tingling under his skin and his palms were a bit sweaty. He wasn’t going to ask Gerard for permission to jerk off again, though. Gerard was in such a good mood, wiggling his ass to the low volume guitars and nodding his head. The entire room smelled delicious, making Frank’s mouth water, and the whole atmosphere was making him feel weirdly homey. Like he was with a friend, a really good one, not the man he loved to get fucked by. Like this was just a cozy Sunday morning.  
  
“Set the table, would you?” Gerard asked, turning his body to be able to look at Frank, a smile on his lips.  
  
“Okay.” Frank hopped off the chair and grabbed two plates out of the cupboard on Gerard’s left, smiling to himself at how he was familiar with where Gerard kept his dishes. It wasn’t exactly a goal worthy of being on his bucket list or anything, but thinking about how normal this had become, how casually Frank, as a student, could walk through his teacher’s kitchen and know where things were… that was just pretty damn awesome. “Would you also like some more coffee, sir?” he asked after putting the plates on the table, already getting two more cups.  
  
“That would be lovely, thank you,” Gerard grinned at Frank sheepishly over his shoulder, leaning in for a kiss when he walked by him to get to the coffee maker.  
  
Because Gerard was a bastard, who apparently was good at everything, his pancakes were delicious as hell. Probably the best ones Frank had ever had, even, which was a pretty big deal, considering Frank ate pancakes fairly often. He didn’t tell Gerard so, though. The guy had a big enough ego already.  
  
“Coming back to your question...” Gerard leaned back in his chair after he had wiped his mouth with a napkin, raking a hand through his hair.  
  
Frank was still busy devouring as many pancakes as possible, so he looked up at Gerard questioningly, maple syrup running down his chin. He didn’t know what question Gerard was referring to, and judging by the amused look on Gerard’s face, he looked pretty much puzzled.

Gerard grabbed the napkin by Frank’s plate with a chuckle and gently wiped the syrup off Frank’s chin, making Frank scowl at him playfully and rip the napkin out of his hand so he could do it himself. “What are you talking about?” he asked when he had finally swallowed the tasty lump of pancake in his mouth.  
  
“Well, earlier you asked what we were gonna be doing today,” Gerard reminded him. Frank’s eyes widened in excitement and he scooted a little closer, eager to find out what Gerard had planned. “First of all, I have to buy something for the both of us. I will be gone for about an hour, and I want you to be a good boy in the meantime. Can you do that for me?”  
  
Frank frowned, trying to maintain a neutral expression when he was feeling disappointed. “Can’t I come with you?” he asked, eyes locked with Gerard’s. “Please?”  
  
“No.” Gerard shook his head in a way that told Frank he wouldn’t change his mind, so he let out a huff and looked down at his breakfast grumpily, using his fork to play with the remnants of the pancakes. “I asked you to be a good boy, Frank. You’re not gonna pout like a baby, are you?”  
  
Frank sighed at that. “No, I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “Can you at least tell me what you’re gonna buy?”  
  
“It’s a surprise,” Gerard answered determinedly. “But I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.”  
  
“Okay then,” Frank smiled, growing more excited as to what it would be his Master would buy for him. “What… do you want me to do while I wait for you?”  
  
“You can do some chores for me. I’ll show you after breakfast,” Gerard explained. Frank suppressed a groan, why couldn’t he come with Gerard instead? Fucking hell. “I can trust you that you’re not going to jerk off while I’m gone, right? You wouldn’t want to disappoint your Master.”  
  
“I won’t, sir,” Frank reassured him quickly. That hadn’t even crossed his mind, actually. “I swear I won’t.”  
  
“Good. Because you wouldn’t wanna ruin my surprise for you, would you? You wanna see your present?”  
  
Frank nodded quickly. “Yes, sir,” he hurried to say. “I won’t touch myself while you’re gone. I promise.”  
  
That seemed to be enough for Gerard as he nodded with a smile on his lips, looking somewhat proud. “After I have introduced you to the surprise, we can either cook something or just order take-out for lunch… And then you’ll do your homework. Do you need to grab something from your apartment?”  
  
Frank thought for a second before shaking his head. There was some math homework that he’d already finished on Friday before the party, luckily, and he also needed to write an essay, but the only source he’d need was the internet, not one of the books at home. “No, I’m good, sir.”  
  
“Amazing,” Gerard told Frank with a small grin. “So when we have both prepared our school day, we can do something a bit more fun, if you want. I’ll let you choose that, actually, as long as it’s nothing too absurd. And as long as you’re a good boy and did all your tasks diligently, of course. Would you like that?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Frank answered immediately. “I’ll… I’ll be super good for you, sir. I swear. And then can we, like, watch a movie? Or, uh p- play a game?” Almost he’d said paint. Almost. He bit his lip watching Gerard, feeling a wave of relief washing through him when the other man didn’t seem to have noticed anything.  
  
It wasn’t actually painting that Frank wanted to try so badly. He had failed enough paintings in his years of having to take Art to know he sucked at anything including a brush or a pen. But that made Gerard’s talent even more astonishing, and Frank found himself picturing what it would be like to watch Gerard create another beautiful masterpiece. Just the thought of it was weirdly hypnotic, to watch his pretty, focused face, his delicate fingers moving over the paper...  
  
“You can choose, Frankie,” Gerard offered, bringing Frank back to the here and now. “I’m excited to spend the day with you. Please don’t screw it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, huge thanks to [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer)! :)
> 
> ——————————————
> 
> If you're looking for a _devilishly_ good frerard fic, please check out [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11250312/chapters/25148208) by the talented Jetsetlife138 ^-^ 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer) :) ♥

Gerard’s art room had turned into some kind of mystery in Frank’s head, bringing up a dozen questions. Since he’d found out it existed, his mind kept wandering back to it, making him mentally go through all the sketches he’d seen. They were really damn good.   
  
The longer he dwelled on it, the more confusing it became. Why hadn’t Gerard just told him about his hobby? It wasn’t like he had to be ashamed of it, he was a brilliant artist. Gerard didn’t seem to think otherwise either, having this entire room dedicated to painting and drawing. It almost felt like he just hadn’t  _wanted_  Frank to know. Because… why? Because maybe what they had wasn’t that special after all? Because maybe Frank was just a student, just a kid, who had convinced him to have this relationship – Nothing more. This hobby was too personal to share, apparently. Maybe too personal for Frank to know about. 

He knew he was being stupid, because it was perfectly fine for Gerard to keep some things from him. Who knew what else he was hiding? Frank didn’t even know that much about him, and he honestly hadn’t been bothered by that until now. Of course he couldn’t expect his Master to share all his secrets with his sub. There still was this certain barrier between Frank and Gerard, created by several years of Gerard being a sassy teacher and Frank being an inattentive student, and increased by their clear roles in this relationship. Yet somehow Frank couldn’t shake off the feeling that it might be more than that between them. It had felt like that to him, anyway. Gerard was incredibly tender from time to time, especially yesterday morning, when he had apologized, even, and then fucked Frank... Perhaps  _fucked_  wasn’t even the right way to express it, it had been so… loving, somehow, so special and significant. For some reason. It was confusing.  
  
Anyway. Frank kind of just wished he were in a position where he wouldn’t have to sneak around the house to find Gerard’s art, but rather have Gerard  _show_  him his pieces. Proudly, with Frank sitting on a chair, drawings on a table in front of him, and Gerard leaning over his shoulder, watching him, giggling expectantly with a nervous blush on his cheeks. He wished he were able to just go up to Gerard and kiss him whenever he wanted, or fuck, even just… grab his ass or whatever. Gerard had one hell of a nice ass. 

Why was he even still a student, goddamnit. If Gerard wasn’t his teacher, if they didn’t have to plan their every step and could just go, like, to the movies together, or take a walk in the park... that would be so much better. Of course he loved being Gerard’s sub, he found this kind of relationship way more exciting than anything he’d ever hoped for, but there were times like right now when he found himself wondering what it would be like if they were a normal couple. Who held hands and sent each other cute good night and morning texts, shit like that.   
  
Frank sighed to himself and shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts. He was just rambling, daydreaming, these imaginations didn’t mean anything. What he and Gerard had was amazing. And the best thing about it was that it had just started, that Frank was just at the beginning of becoming the perfect sub for him, that one day, he’d be able to please his Master even better.   
  
His Master who, by the way, was really taking his time. Frank had been sitting on the couch for over ten minutes, patting Catkin absent-mindedly. He’d completed all the tasks Gerard had given him, which hadn’t really been that many – only clean up the kitchen, make the bed and brush his teeth. Gerard should be back any minute now, and the suspense was killing Frank. He was really curious as to what Gerard would bring him, especially since it was supposed to be a nice present, something Frank would like. He’d tried to come up with what it could be over the last hour, but still had no idea. By now he’d come to the conclusion that it would be best to accept that Gerard was unforeseeable, and that he’d just have to wait.

A couple of minutes later, just when Frank had started to toy with the idea of turning the TV back on, he heard a car door slam shut outside. His pulse sped up and he jumped off the couch immediately, making Catkin scowl at him as he woke her up. Frank mumbled an apology as she strode into the kitchen to continue her comfy doze there. He then hurried towards the door, coming to a halt a few feet away from it awkwardly. For some reason, he didn’t know what to do with his hands, fumbling with his fingers before he decided putting them behind his back would be best. It would make him look obedient and all.   
  
Circling his wrist with his fingers and bowing his head slightly, Frank waited for Gerard to open the door. As the seconds passed by, he hoped he hadn’t misheard and was standing here for nothing, considering maybe one of Gerard’s neighbors had come home instead. That would suck.   
  
But then he heard the key rustling in the lock, and the door swung open a moment later. Frank couldn’t resist lifting his head to look at Gerard, smiling when he watched him raise his brows in surprise.   
  
“Wow,” he exhaled, looking Frank up and down. “What a reception. Was not expecting that.”  
  
“I did everything you told me to, sir,” Frank announced proudly. “I was waiting for you.”  
  
“Good boy. So you’re excited about your surprise, hm?”  
  
Frank nodded eagerly, smiling at the praise. “Yes, Master.”  
  
“Very good. Because I’m excited what you’re gonna think, too...” Gerard closed the door and went to have a seat on the couch, beckoning Frank to follow him.  
  
Frank kept his arms behind his back as he wordlessly dropped to his knees by Gerard’s feet. The act had a familiarity to it by now, like it was something Frank had been doing all his life, something that gave him security. He loved kneeling in front of Gerard, the feeling of it, the way Gerard would look down at him.   
  
“You have to know that this is more than just a simple present,” he explained. It was that kind of dominant tone that made Frank’s body stiffen as he focused on nothing but Gerard and his orders. Frank tightened his grip around his wrist, doing his best to keep his breathing even as Gerard raked a hand through his hair, nails scraping his skull lightly. “It’s of high importance, and I need you to understand that. It’s a big step for the both of us.”  
  
Frank gave a short nod to show he was following. He almost moaned when Gerard’s fingers trailed lower towards his nape, caressing it, making him bow his head both as a sign of submission and to give Gerard better access.   
  
“Do you remember why I told you to get a lip piercing yesterday? What my intentions were?” he inquired. Frank tensed being reminded of that, and he closed his eyes as he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, suddenly very glad Gerard couldn’t see his face right now.   
  
“I do, Master,” he responded, voice thick.   
  
“Elaborate.”  
  
“Yes, Master.” Frank swallowed and bit down on his lip briefly as he tried to collect himself, Gerard’s words becoming clearer in his head as he focused on them. “Um, I don’t remember every single word, sir, I’m sorry. B-But… you said that the lip piercing would be like a symbol? A symbol to show that I belong to you, and that I’ll only do things in order to please you, like a g-good, uh, sub.” Frank paused, hoping Gerard would be satisfied with that, but when he only heard him sigh, he continued quickly. “So it would have been like a public thing proving I belong to you. And… And then you gave examples of what it would mean, I think, like, uh… No more lying, or smoking behind your back. No more drinking...”  
  
Gerard hummed, using both of his hands to cup Frank’s jaw and lift his head. Frank felt incredibly nervous when their eyes met, although Gerard looked pleased with his answer. “There’s one important thing you missed,” he said calmly. “What did I compare the piercing to?”  
  
Frank burrowed his teeth in his bottom lip once more, brooding over Gerard’s words. He’d explained so much yesterday, it kind of made Frank’s head spin looking for the one thing Gerard wanted to hear. Then it struck him. And oh, that made sense. “Y-You,” he began, gulping and shuffling on his knees. “You compared it to a collar, right? Master?” he added.   
  
Gerard smiled in a way that told Frank that was exactly the answer he’d been waiting for. Frank’s pulse started to race when Gerard nodded, one hand leaving his jaw to reach in the pocket of his jacket.   
  
The collar was beautiful. Frank stared at the black object in Gerard’s hand, eyeing the black double straps carefully. It was pretty thick, looking huge in Gerard’s delicate fingers, the silver studs attached to it twinkling back at Frank. The best feature was the shiny tag attached to the front, right by the ring, reading  _Master’s Whore_  in bold letters.  
  
His mouth was dry when he finally looked up at Gerard’s face again. His Master looked excited, but also incredibly pleased by Frank’s reaction, an amused smirk on his lips. He’d been right, this  _was_  hell of a big deal, even to Frank, who had no idea how these relationships worked, really. It was like he could feel the significance of this simple item, its mere presence making his stomach flutter and his heart race.   
  
“Please, Master.” Frank didn’t recall making the decision to speak, nor had he known he was going to until the very moment his lips had parted, but suddenly he could barely control his words anymore. His fingers were twitching behind his back, breathing fast and uncontrolled as his body filled with the desire to  _touch_ , to feel the weight of the leather around his neck, to be Gerard’s. Fully. “Please, can I wear it for you? It’s… it’s perfect, sir, please, please, I need it. I need it so bad, can you please put it on me?”   
  
Gerard sighed heavily at that, making Frank frown. This didn’t sound too good. “I don’t know, Frank,” he started, his eyes so dark and dominant Frank got completely lost in them, a whimper escaping his throat. “Do you deserve it?”  
  
Did he?  
  
Frank had broken about any rule possible over the last couple of days. He leaned back on his knees and reflected on his actions, feeling disheartened as he quickly realized that the answer most definitely was No. He had smoked although Gerard had told him not to. Drank. Kissed somebody else. Ignored his orders willingly. Tried to seduce him in class. He’d gotten his punishments for all these mistakes, but that didn’t make him a better sub. Only good subs deserved to be collared by their Masters. Right? People who didn’t let their doms down almost every day. 

Sadly Frank shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. He felt disappointed in himself, and right now he would have done anything to go back in time and stop himself from being such a fool, over and over again.  
  
“Say it, Frank,” Gerard demanded.  
  
“I don’t deserve to wear your collar, Master,” Frank forced out. “I’m… I’m sorry.”  
  
“And why don’t you think you deserve it?” Gerard’s voice was softer now, but still determined. He leaned forward, collar still in hand, and when Frank opened his eyes, he even saw concern on his Master’s face. Concern and encouragement to keep talking.  
  
Frank swallowed nervously. “I… I let you down. All the time, sir. I don’t feel worthy of it because… because it kind of, well, connects us, right? Like, on a deeper level, I mean, and you said the collar’s important but I don’t… I don’t think I’m worthy of it. Yet. I just… I feel like I haven’t earned it.”  
  
“Very good, Frank,” Gerard said with that sincerity in his voice that made Frank blush. “I agree. Collaring you will be an act of honor, a reward, a sign of complete submission. You’re not ready for that. _We’re_  not ready. But still I bought the collar for you today. I showed it to you, explained how significant it is. Why?”  
  
_I don’t know,_  was Frank’s first thought, but then he pondered over it for a few seconds and it started to make sense. “Maybe because you wanted to… to give me some kind of motivation?” he asked bashfully, having to force himself to maintain eye contact with Gerard when he’d prefer to look away or close his eyes again. “Maybe this is your way of telling me I can earn it?”  
  
Gerard smiled at that, nodding enthusiastically. “You’re doing such a good job, Frankie, I’m impressed. This is exactly what I planned. Can you also guess what you have to do to earn it?”  
  
“Be a good boy,” Frank answered immediately. “Right?”  
  
“Yes. You may see this collar as a reward you will get next weekend if you have successfully refrained from masturbating. I know I’m expecting much from you, you’re a teenager. But remember to obey, Frankie, I really want to see you wear this collar next week. You will look amazing in it, I can promise you that much. Can I trust you to follow my rules this time?”  
  
Frank nodded, barely suppressing a whine at the prospect of having to wait all week until he’d be able to wear the collar. An entire week of not jerking off, enduring school, walking around without underwear, and having the beautiful black item in the back of his mind the entire time. Well, fuck. It surely wasn’t going to be much fun, but at least the collar would be there, like a ray of hope after endless dark days. Frank had gotten so used to being with Gerard the entire time after this weekend that just thinking about sleeping in his own bed tonight again and having to fucking go to class tomorrow made him feel grumpy, he’d much rather stay here forever. Fuck school, Gerard taught him the actually important things here, anyway.   
  
“Good boy,” Gerard sighed, pulling Frank up to kiss him. His tongue was nudging Frank’s bottom lip immediately, and when Frank opened his mouth, Gerard moaned hungrily and yanked him even closer. Frank’s head was swimming as Gerard’s taste filled him, hands fighting to reach out and touch him, rake his fingers through his stupidly perfect hair, but he knew he hadn’t been given permission, so they reluctantly stayed behind his back. Gerard’s tongue was everywhere, driving Frank crazy as he surrendered his body to the other man effortlessly, enjoying the firmness of his hands on his face.   
  
When he pulled back, Gerard’s face was pink, lips glistening with spit. His tongue darted out to flicker across them as if to taste Frank one last time before he opened his eyes slowly, pupils blown and filled with lust. Frank’s dick was hard,  _again_ , and he was left to just gaze at Gerard helplessly, panting, silently begging him to give him anything.  
  
“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Gerard rasped, eyes never leaving Frank’s. “You are going to take the collar and bring it upstairs. Place it in the upper drawer of my nightstand, do not put it on. Then I want you to take out the bottle of lube you will also find in said drawer. Undress, get on your hands and knees on the bed, ass facing towards the door. Wait for me like that. Understand?”  
  
Frank nodded, feeling dizzy and wanton and horny and generally like a fucking mess. “Yes, M-Master,” he stuttered, guiding his hands in front of his chest so Gerard could place the collar on his palms.   
  
It was heavier than expected. The second the soft leather made contact with Frank’s skin, the desire to just put it on already increased so drastically Frank had to close his eyes and take a deep breath, his cock throbbing in Gerard’s underwear. When he looked at Gerard again, the man was smirking, one of his brows raised. “Be a good boy for just one week and it will belong to you,” he whispered, interpreting Frank’s pained expression perfectly. Frank nodded. It sounded so easy when Gerard said it like that –  _just one week_. His body was begging for an orgasm already, and the punishment had barely started…

* * *

Getting up on Monday was even harder than he had thought. Frank was sporting morning wood, his boner tenting his sleeping pants prominently as he made his way towards the shower. He turned the water colder than he usually would, and luckily, the temperature did its magic.   
  
In a desperate attempt to cover his hickeys, Frank spent way too much time searching their small bathroom for any sort of makeup product that would help, but of course he couldn’t find any. Damn his mom for moving out. A short glance outside the window told him it was going to be just as warm as the days prior, so a scarf would probably just look even more ridiculous. Well, so getting judged for his marks by everyone he’d see today it was. Maybe it would give him some sort of reputation he could make use of in the future though, considering everyone would think he’d spent a hot night with a girl. Colin would probably affirm that, even.   
  
Before Frank left the house, barely on time, he sent Gerard a picture of his crotch like he’d been told to, pants unzipped, showing his pubic area and the lack of his underwear. Gerard replied with nothing but a winky face, which was disappointing and teasing in equal measure.   
  
Only a few people commented on his hickeys. He caught a small group of girls staring at his neck and then looking at each other disbelievingly in what Frank could only guess to be jealousy. Which was… interesting? Some guys asked him about it but Frank managed to play it off, smirking to himself when they gave him a thumbs up. Teenagers were weird. One dude he rarely talked to high-fived him, and Frank had to try really hard to suppress his giggles when he then started to rant about Mr. Way’s arrogance and what about his way of teaching annoyed him since they had English next, assuming Frank was still on his side. If only he knew…  
  
His piercing also attracted some attention, but not that much. A couple of kids in his class were pierced, so it wasn’t a big deal.  
  
Colin didn’t say anything about either of these things, weirdly. Or anything to Frank in general. They had only a few classes together on Monday and Frank figured he might not even have seen them. It was a little odd either way, but he decided not to put much meaning to it, focusing on looking forward to his English period.   
  
Gerard’s lesson was less fun than Frank had hoped. The first thing he did was announce a quiz they would be taking  _tomorrow._  Since it would be the last chance to get a good grade before summer break, and because Frank wanted to impress Gerard on any possible level, he knew he’d be spending his entire afternoon studying. Great. But at least he’d have a distraction, something that kept him from the constant temptation that was jerking off.   
  
It turned out to be worth it, though. The quiz was definitely hard because Gerard was an asshole, but since Frank was a totally ambitious student now, he could say that he’d done fairly well. That’s what it seemed like to him, anyway. But well, a couple of weeks back, when he hadn’t given two shits about his grades, he’d always been right thinking he’d failed a test, so he hoped that his judgment also worked the other way around.   
  
The whole punishment thing worked surprisingly well. It wasn’t hard to remember to simply leave out the underwear when getting dressed, and Frank loved the thrill of sending Gerard nudes early in the morning. Before he would go to school and be faced with  _Mr. Way_ , having to act like he wasn’t half-hard in his jeans from his mere presence. Refraining from jerking off was, admittedly, a lot harder, but Frank kept reminding himself of the collar and how badly he wanted it, how badly he needed to make Gerard proud, and although thinking about all that turned him on even more, Frank had only squeezed his package with a sad sigh once or twice.   
  
So basically, Frank was the perfect sub for Gerard. He was respectful in his lessons, carefully avoided disobeying him in anyway, and did as he’d been told very strictly. Just thinking about what would happen this weekend made him all fidgety and excited, he could barely focus on anything else. On how it would feel like when Gerard buckled the collar around his neck. How heavy it would be. How he would look at Frank seeing him wear it, pleased and proud. What he would make him do…  
  
And maybe Frank had been thinking about it just a bit too much.   
  
It was dark when he cast up his eyes in the following night, face mushed into the pillow, sweat making it stick to his cheek. He was breathing heavily, and fuck,  _fuck_ , was he hard.   
  
He was lying on the bed prone, one hand around his dick, practically humping the mattress without having consciously made the decision to do so. Faint images of the dream he’d just had were still in his head, getting less vivid the more Frank tried to focus on them. There was Gerard, above him, dominant and firm and so fucking godlike, and Frank was on his knees for him, the heavy collar around his neck, begging for his Master’s cock as if his life depended on it… Picturing it again caused Frank to squeeze his eyes shut as his cock throbbed against his fingers that he was still moving up and down his shaft, his grip so tight it was almost painful.   
  
There was no way in hell Frank could just go back to sleep. He was incredibly close already, just a few strokes away from spilling his load all over his knuckles, from giving himself the relief he needed so fucking bad. He couldn’t though. This was his own fucking fault, his punishment, Gerard’s way of making him pay for being such a disappointment. Frank didn’t want to let his Master down again. They’d spent such a wonderful time together on Sunday, it had been peaceful and just  _nice_ , Frank didn’t want to fall from grace this soon again. And then there was the collar he craved so desperately that would label him his Master’s whore, and shit, did he want to be that.  
  
With a groan, Frank rolled onto his back, looking up into the darkness. It was silent in the room, in the entire apartment. The only noises he heard were a few cars outside his window and his own ragged breathing.   
  
“Fuck,” he whispered. Because fuck. He was tired and very much awake at the same time, his brain clouded with lust and frustration and the remnants of a fucking hot dream. He needed to do something, he couldn’t just lie there with his erection and wait for it to go away on its own, knowing that wasn’t happening soon.  
  
Maybe Gerard would make an exception. Just this once. Frank could explain the situation to him, talk about the collar and what the prospect of being completely owned by Gerard did to him. He’d done an alright job so far, after all, and it was already Wednesday, so Frank had at least  _tried_  to obey, right?  
  
It only struck him when he had already typed half of the text message that this was a stupid idea. Very much so. Only now he realized it was fucking 3:04 am, and that Gerard would definitely be asleep now, so this was a waste of time. Plus, he’d read the message in the morning and probably punish Frank for being audacious enough to so much as ask for his permission when he had made the rules so clear. This wasn’t leading anywhere positive for Frank. Fuck.  
  
With a grunt he put his phone back on the nightstand, scowling at the faint outlines of his erection in the darkness. He needed to ignore it. Just go back to sleep and send Gerard that picture in a couple of hours when he needed to get up, take an extra cold shower, and he would be fine. Perhaps Gerard would even invite him over today. So perhaps then Frank could beg him some more, suck his dick, let him use his ass, whatever he wanted. Which might result in Gerard letting Frank jerk off, if he was extremely lucky. He would do anything to get Gerard’s permission.  
  
_Or_ … Frank could just do it without Gerard’s allowance. Right here, right now, in the middle of the night in complete darkness, alone. Nobody would know. Especially not Gerard, who was asleep a couple of miles from here. There was no way he would ever find out if Frank didn’t tell him, because no matter how good Gerard was at reading people, Frank also had a pretty decent poker face.   
  
It would be a one time thing. Just one quick, well-needed orgasm. It would stay his secret.   
  
Before even fully agreeing that was the way he was going to do it, Frank’s hand was already speeding up around his cock. It gratefully twitched against his palm when Frank pushed the blanket off and pulled his pants down with his free hand, feeling too sweaty and hot, and fully focusing on getting himself off as quickly as possible. And god, it felt so damn good. Frank’s jaw fell completely slack, half-suppressed moans slipping from his opened mouth, eyes shut tightly. He moved one hand up to his hair to tug on it like Gerard sometimes did, the pain making it all even better. So, so much better. His hips thrust up into his hand desperately, his thighs trembled, toes curling. He was almost there, almost, so fucking close, just a little more-  
  
Frank’s back arched obscenely when the wave of pleasure rocked through him, sending these incredible sparks of pleasure through his every cell. He was gasping for breath and not even realizing how loud he was being, completely overwhelmed by the sensations running through his body, making him writhe as he pumped himself through it.   
  
He slumped back with a sigh after what felt like an eternity. Oh god, he’d needed that. So fucking bad. Jesus Christ. A lazy smile was playing on his lips, and his body still felt tingly and boneless. Frank hadn’t thought jerking off was such an important part of his life, but apparently, it was. He’d missed feeling like this.   
  
And the good thing was, it was fine. Gerard would never find out because Frank wouldn’t tell him. This was an exception, this was  _fine_.  
  
Frank was still smiling when he turned the lamp on his nightstand on to take care of the mess he’d made, sitting upright. God, he was glad he’d shoved every bit of fabric out of the way beforehand, his cum was fucking everywhere. It was a lot more than usual, too. Holy shit. His knuckles were covered in spunk thickly, and there were big splotches on his stomach.  
  
He would just act like this never happened in the morning, he thought as he cleaned himself with a tissue, throwing it across the room in direction of the trash. It landed a few inches away from it, on top of all the other small objects that hadn’t quite made it, so Frank shrugged and lay back in bed.   
  
He would just pretend he’d only had that dream and then nothing happened. Or that all this had been a dream, too. Yeah, that would work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of you were right! I guess you know Frankie too well by now, haha. But maybe he can get away with disobeying this time?
> 
> xo


	18. Chapter 18

Frank woke up with a pang of guilt.  
  
What the actual fuck had he been thinking? This was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. He felt angry at himself, angry and disappointed. How fucking pathetic was he? _Three days_. Three days he’d managed to obey, and then…  
  
Gerard would find out. Of course he would, he always did. Gerard was Frank’s fucking Master, Frank couldn’t _lie_ to him. Gerard would find out, and then he was going to punish Frank so fucking hard. He shivered just thinking about it.  
  
He didn’t want Gerard mad at him again. Fuck. Why had he fucking jerked off, why didn’t he have any control over his own fucking body? He wished he could go back in time and just slap himself, fucking yell at himself to stop. But he couldn’t.  
  
A part of him wanted to call Gerard and tell him everything right away, beg for forgiveness and pray that would make him choose a lighter punishment. Frank remembered Gerard warning him not to break the rule because he would regret it very much. That he didn’t even want to find out what Gerard had in store for him next…  
  
Fuck. Fuck his fucking cock and his stupid brain for thinking jerking off secretly would be an alright thing to do. Fuck him.  
  
But Frank couldn’t call Gerard. He didn’t have the guts to do it. Calling him would mean hearing his disappointment. Accepting he wasn’t getting the collar anytime soon. Proving how little self-control he had, what a bad sub he was.  
  
So Frank did what he had to do. Act like nothing had happened and hope Gerard would have mercy if he found out.  
  
He showered thoroughly this morning before sending Gerard the usual pic, as if to remove any traces of what he had done. There was no way he could know. Nothing that could give Frank away.  
  
Still Frank was almost trembling when he sat in Gerard’s class a few hours later, feeling like he was looking straight through him. He had to sit on his palms to stop his hands from shaking as he sat there, staring ahead, trying to look innocent. God, he was bad at this. Lying had never been a problem for Frank before, but this… this was different. This fucking _sucked_.  
  
Gerard had marked their quizzes and distributed them right after the lesson had started. Frank was pretty grateful for that – a Gerard walking around in class meant there was no Gerard sitting in the front and gazing at him whenever he could. Plus, he still thought he’d done an alright job at the quiz, so Gerard would probably be proud of him. Tensely he waited for his result, front teeth buried in his bottom lip as the kids around him either groaned or rejoiced. He saw Colin roll his eyes at the paper handed to him like he was annoyed with Gerard, so his grade probably wasn’t too good. Surprisingly, Frank didn’t have any compassion for him… Colin had been behaving weird lately. He still hadn’t talked to him at all, and Frank had belatedly realized he hadn’t even responded to his text message on Sunday. He had no idea was his problem was, they’d made up at his party, after all? Frank needed to talk to him about it, he knew he had to. Or well, he should do that, anyway, being a caring friend and all. Maybe he would do it today during lunch break.  
  
Suddenly Colin turned his head and their eyes met. Frank blushed, wanting to look away, but Colin just raised a brow and smirked. It looked different than usual, though. Mocking, somehow, like Colin knew something Frank didn’t. Confused, Frank looked away again to find Gerard having a seat behind his desk again. He looked down at his desk and frowned. There was no sheet of paper on it… That was weird. Fuck, now he even had to talk to Gerard. Amazing.  
  
He cleared his throat and lifted his arm, maybe a bit too fast, wanting to seem confident. Wanting to show off his amazing acting skills. Oh god, this would end horribly, wouldn’t it. “Uh, sir?” he said, keeping his hand up in the air until Gerard was looking at him. “I don’t have… you forgot to-”  
  
“Oh, right, Frank. I didn’t forget to hand you your paper, no. There’s something I want to talk to you about, please come see me after class.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“After class, Frank.” There was this stern expression in Gerard’s eyes that made Frank shut up at an instant. He nodded and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling sick.  
  
There _was_ no way Gerard could know. He’d been asleep when Frank had jerked off. And so far away, he couldn’t… Gerard wasn’t a fucking mind-reader. As far as Frank knew, anyway. Maybe he was, and he’d give him another spanking with the fucking ruler. Oh god, please, no.  
  
Frank was so busy worrying and thinking about how on earth Gerard could have possibly found out that he was totally startled by the bell ending the lesson. He felt like it had barely even started, what the fuck. But sure enough, the other students were filing out, chatting, so Frank put his supplies into his back mechanically and stood by his desk, waiting for Gerard to yell at him.  
  
Gerard waved goodbye to the last student that left the room almost cheerfully, then got up from behind his desk and walked towards the door. And locked it. Fuck. Frank was so fucking screwed.  
  
No words were spoken as Gerard strode back to his desk. He came to a halt next to it with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking like the definition of sexy and dominant and intimidating at the same time. His brows were furrowed, feet slightly apart, lips a thin like.  
  
Frank was seconds away from spilling what had happened last night, he just needed to get it all out so bad. His eyes were stinging, like he was fucking close to crying, what the hell, and his entire body felt shaky and unsteady. He couldn’t speak, though. He just couldn’t fucking admit what he’d done and face the consequences.  
  
Wordlessly Gerard uncrossed his arms for a moment and pointed at the floor by his feet. Oh god. Frank whimpered before he forced his wobbly legs to move, dropping to his knees without any resistance, head bowed in defeat. This was it.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
Frank bit his lip and nodded, eyes hurrying up to meet Gerard’s. It was even harder like this, god, his neck hurt from the sharp angle and his eyes were watering, fingers digging into the fabric of his slacks tightly. He shivered when Gerard leaned down until his face was right above Frank’s, so close their noses were almost touching.  
  
“Is there anything you want to tell me, Frank?” Gerard asked. He sounded softer than Frank had expected, but definitely upset about something. Determined to get the truth out of Frank.  
  
“I...” Frank started. This was it, his chance to tell Gerard what he had done. _There is no way he can fucking know_ , he reminded himself firmly. Maybe this was just a test, a trick to make sure Frank hadn’t jerked off. He really fucking hoped it was. “No, Master,” he whispered after a short break.  
  
“No?” Gerard looked skeptical but not mad at him. Which had to mean _something_. “There’s nothing you did that you wanna keep from me because it would make me angry if I knew?”  
  
“N-No, Master,” Frank repeated, forcing his voice to be steady. Somewhat steady, anyway. “I h-have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“No idea, huh? Let me be a bit more specific… I’m talking about something you did yesterday. That ring a bell?”  
  
Frank frowned. Yesterday? He’d jerked off at around 3 am this morning, so today, technically. So Gerard couldn’t mean that. He just couldn’t.  
  
His hand was in Frank’s hair all of the sudden, pulling his head back harshly. “I asked you a question, Frank.”  
  
“Sorry, I’m sorry, fuck,” Frank hissed. “I was thinking, sir, I’m sorry, I really don’t know what you mean. I’m sorry!”  
  
Gerard let go of his hair abruptly and straightened his back, looking down at Frank with a thoughtful expression.  
  
“D-Did I do something that upset you, Master?” Frank asked tentatively. Gerard _didn’t know_. He wouldn’t be acting the way he was if he actually knew Frank had jacked off last night, Frank was sure.  
  
“I want you to be completely honest, Frank.” Gerard looked straight at Frank, so firm, so demanding. Frank gulped. “Did you cheat on your test?”  
  
“D-Did I- _what_?” Frank stared up at his teacher dumbfounded. That was what this all was about? What the fuck? “No! No, I didn’t, why would you fucking think that?”  
  
“Do you swear?”  
  
“I do! What the hell, I didn’t fucking-”  
  
Gerard raised a hand calmingly and Frank shut his mouth. “I believe you,” Gerard sighed, shaking his head to himself. “Look. I’m sorry, Frank, I just needed to be sure. You can stand up now.”

Frank complied as Gerard had a seat on his chair. He couldn’t say he wasn’t relieved that he hadn’t come clean about last night – That would have caused Gerard to fucking explode for sure. But this… Why would he think he would betray him like that? Frank had studied for the quiz, so much. Not that he hadn’t cheated on a test before, because fuck, he _had_. Still. Didn’t Gerard trust him?  
  
“I’m sorry,” Gerard repeated, looking like he meant it. Frank folded his arms as he listened to him. “I didn’t want to believe it either. Really. I thought it was just a bunch of bullshit because you have genuinely changed, I knew you weren’t gonna cheat.”  
  
“Sir, I don’t understand,” Frank admitted. “Can you...”  
  
“Yes, of course. I… Yesterday after the quiz, somebody came up to me and informed me they had caught you cheating. They’d seen you copy something from a tiny paper you’d kept in your pad, apparently. I just thanked them for telling me without putting much meaning to it, assuming you wouldn’t dare, but when I corrected your test yesterday, I became kind of… uncertain.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Frank asked hesitantly.  
  
“Well, you… To be honest I didn’t expect this to be possible since you just started paying attention a few weeks ago, but you have an A, Frank. So-”  
  
Frank gasped at that, his arms dropping to his sides as he took a step towards Gerard. “Can you say that again?”  
  
Gerard smiled as he got Frank’s quiz out of his file, handing it to him with a proud look on his face. “An A, Frank. Very remarkable.”  
  
“I…” The last time Frank had gotten anything better than a C in English was ages ago, he couldn’t even remember it. He even forgot about last night for a moment as he gaped at the paper in his hand, looking at Gerard’s red writing in awe. A moment ago he’d been disappointed Gerard would even assume he’d cheat when he had put so much effort into this quiz, but now he honestly saw where he was coming from. This was insane. “Fuck, I don’t- I… Thank you, sir,” was all he stuttered out eventually.  
  
“I’m proud of you, Frank. I’m sorry for doubting you.”  
  
Frank bit his lip remembering one of his classmates had tried to get him into trouble with Gerard. Fucking pricks. “Who tried to tell you I cheated?”  
  
“I promised not to tell their name,” Gerard said reluctantly, then added after a brief break. “But… you might not be on their good side although you think you fixed things between the both of you?”  
  
“ _Colin_?”  
  
What kind of best friend was he? It must have been him, though. He hadn’t talked to Frank since the party, and that face he’d given him when he’d seen Frank hadn’t gotten his quiz back… What a fucking rat.  
  
“But… we talked about it. He said we were fine, I don’t… I don’t understand.”  
  
“Neither do I, Frank. Maybe you need to talk to him again,” Gerard suggested. “Don’t tell him I gave you a hint, though. Like I said, I promised...”  
  
Frank nodded. “I won’t. I just- Fuck. I thought he was my friend. Why would he try to do this to me?”  
  
“I don’t know. But tell me if you find out.” Gerard glanced at the clock on the wall and let out a sigh. “For now you should go to class. Quickly.”  
  
Frank groaned, feeling like he wasn’t able to focus on anything right now. His head was spinning. All he needed was talk to Colin, alone, so he could punch that fucker in his fucking face. “Yes, sir,” he said in an undertone. “I… Thank you. For telling me. And for believing me.”  
  
Frank avoided Colin for the rest of the day. The traitor seemed to have replaced Frank pretty quickly and was constantly surrounded by some guys Frank barely knew. Which was annoying in so many different levels, because Frank was pretty much alone. And angry. Hell, was he angry.  
  
After school, he had to catch his bus, so there wasn’t any time for an argument either. Frank sat in his seat grumpily, scowling at the houses they passed by. Colin had said they were _fine_. Ignoring and ratting on people was nothing you did when you were fine. They’d laughed together on Friday, and Frank remembered with an annoyed huff that it had been Colin’s fault Frank had almost had the hugest fight with Gerard ever. He’d offered him the smoke and the beer. He’d introduced him to Jamia. Fucking asshole.  
  
And now, not even a week later, he suddenly was back to hating him? Frank just couldn’t understand what had happened to make Colin want to do that to him. The more he thought about it, the less angry he got.  
  
By the time he got home, he mainly was just really disappointed. Colin was his best friend… Or so Frank had thought. Having him ignore him and knowing he’d wanted Frank in trouble, it really hurt. Frank knew he’d neglected his friend recently. He hadn’t meant to, though, and he was sorry. Maybe Gerard had been right, they really needed to talk. As soon as possible.  
  
Frank’s dad was in the living room, as usual when he was off work. He greeted Frank joyfully when he entered, putting away his newspaper to look at his son.  
  
“Hey, dad, uh,” Frank began, suddenly having an idea. “Can you do me a favor?”  
  
“Do you need money?” Frank’s dad asked with a frown, already shifting to get up from the couch to grab his wallet.  
  
Frank shook his head. “No, I… Colin and I are having trouble at the moment,” he told him honestly, trying to ignore the surprised look his dad gave him. _Yeah, thanks dad, I can’t believe it either._ ”And I’d really like to talk to him about it. Can you give me a ride to his place?”  
  
“Frankie, I just came home from work a few minutes ago and I’m honestly exhausted,” Frank’s dad sighed. “Can’t you just call him?”  
  
“I doubt he’d even pick up...” Frank muttered. “I feel like I need to see him. Dad, come on. Just this once?”  
  
“If he doesn’t want to talk to you, maybe you should give him some time...”  
  
Frank shook his head determinedly. “No, really, we need to talk. Please?” He felt weird pleading with his dad for something, that usually never happened. But fights with Colin didn’t usually happen either, so... that sort of justified it.  
  
“If you insist.” Frank’s dad grunted when he got up from the couch, walking over to where Frank was standing to grab his keys.  
  
“Or I can just take your car-” he started, but earned a disapproving look in return immediately.  
  
“Nope. I’m driving you, it’s okay.”  
  
Frank hummed. “Fine. Why did I even make my license, though...”  
  
“So you can drive when you get your own car,” his dad supplied helpfully, grinning at Frank when he huffed in response. “What’s Colin’s address again?”  


* * *

  
Colin’s parents weren’t home. He didn’t want to let Frank in at first seeing him stand in front of his door a couple of minutes later, but after Frank had told him he was just here to talk, that he wasn’t mad at him – although that was a blunt lie, but he hadn’t come all the way here just to yell at him and be thrown out eventually – Colin reluctantly let him in.  
  
They were in the living room, both tense and fidgety. Frank knew he didn’t have much time, his dad was right outside, waiting for him since Frank had told him it would only be a few minutes. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to talk. He suddenly didn’t remember all the things he’d been wanting to tell him, and the way Colin was glaring at him with his arms folded in front of his chest firmly and that quirked impatient brow kind of made him want to slap him again. It wasn’t like _Frank_ owed _him_ an explanation, or even an apology.  
  
“Okay, say what you gotta say, and then go,” Colin barked in annoyance. “I don’t have time for this, Frank.”  
  
Frank bit back a remark and sighed. “Look,” he began, forcing his voice to sound neutral. “I… I know you did it. And I just wanna know why, okay? I thought we were fucking cool?”  
  
“So the fucker ratted me out, huh? What did you do to get the information, sucked his tiny dick?”  
  
“Colin. I don’t know what you’re on about but stop this, alright? I came here to talk. Mr. Way didn’t tell me anything, I just… I just know it was you.” The words were so hard to get out when Frank’s pulse was racing, even more so now that Colin had insulted Gerard. Frank definitely wanted to punch him now.  
  
Colin shrugged. “So what if it was me?”  
  
“I wanna know _why_ ,” Frank repeated, trying not to sound angry. “Is it because I didn’t come to our practice on Sunday? I’m sorry, I wasn’t feeling well. Lay in bed all day.”  
  
“It’s not that, you shithead.”  
  
“Then _what is it_?” Frank took a deep breath and raked a hand through his hair, gathering all the patience he had. “Just tell me. You wanted us to be honest with each other, right? You wanted us to talk. I’m here, man, can we just… come clear about this?”  
  
“You know what? Fine. Listen closely.” Colin took a step closer, face all red, like he was close to throwing a tantrum. He actually looked quite intimidating. “This is about you being a fucking slut, Frank. I introduced you to Jamia because I thought maybe she would take your mind off your pathetic little crush on our teacher, but I didn’t think you would fucking _fuck_ her. What the hell? Jamia’s a great girl, I know that, but she’s my goddamn cousin, and you’re my best friend! Are you out of your fucking mind? This shit is not fucking cool, you’re disgusting, and I honestly don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”  
  
Frank gaped at him, disbelieving. “Excuse me? I did _what_?”  
  
“You fucked. my fucking. _c_ _ousin_.” Colin was fuming, pointing a threatening finger at Frank who was too overwhelmed to say anything. “I grew up with that girl! We were, like, really close, you just don’t fucking do this shit. And you did it right outside my house, too! How fucking dare you, Frank, how fucking dare you turn up here and act like nothing happened. You’re disgusting.”  
  
“Wow, you need to fucking chill.” Frank raised his hands in defense, shaking his head vividly. “Colin, I did not fuck Jamia! I’m being totally honest, I fucking didn’t!”  
  
“Oh, so whose hickeys are that on your neck?”  
  
Frank blushed. “Jamia’s,” he mumbled quietly. “But-”  
  
“See? Do you think I’m a total fucking idiot?”  
  
“Dude. I swear to you we didn’t fuck, I _swear_. Let me explain. Okay?” Frank couldn’t believe Jamia caused him so much trouble. It had been a simple kiss, Frank hadn’t even initiated it, and here he was getting questioned about it by the second person who was irrationally irritated by it. This was fucked up. When Colin didn’t answer, Frank just continued. “Look, so we basically just talked. Right outside your house, for like, a pretty long time. And I really liked her, don’t get me wrong, she’s great, just like you said, but I don’t even like her that way. I swear. She… She was pretty drunk so she kissed me. That’s all there was – kissing. My dad picked me up a few minutes later, so even if I’d wanted to do anything with her, which I _didn’t_ , it wouldn’t even have been possible. My dad picked me up and that was it. End of story. She said she was gonna ask you to give her my number and then I got into my dad’s car.”  
  
Colin snorted. “As if I’d give her _your_ number. You’re so full of shit, Frank, I don’t believe any of-”  
  
“Colin, I _swear_.”  
  
“-of your fucked up bullshit, do not fucking interrupt me. Why would my cousin lie to me?”  
  
“Oh, she told you we had sex?” Frank probed skeptically.  
  
“Well, no. But when I asked her what you’d been doing outside the whole time she just smirked and shrugged it off. And then I saw you with the hickeys.”  
  
“She probably just didn’t want to tell you we made out? It was kind of awkward,” Frank suggested, praying Colin would just see he was completely overreacting. “Colin, I’m your friend. I didn’t- I wouldn’t, okay? Believe me. I swear nothing happened.”  
  
“Go to hell.”  
  
“Just- Just fucking call her. Ask her. She’ll tell you the truth.”  
  
Colin shook his head energetically. “Don’t fucking tell me what to do! You know what – you should go.”  
  
“Colin,” Frank said with a sigh, a pleading tone to his voice now. “Dude, we- come on, don’t do this. I know you’re mad at me because I’ve been an ass lately, but I told you I was sorry! I’m sorry, I really am, and I want us to be okay. Don’t just throw me out, _please_ -”  
  
“Go,” Colin repeated sternly, pointing towards the door and looking at Frank angrily. “Or I’ll call the fucking cops.”  
  
“You can’t-”  
  
“Go!”  
  
Frank scowled at him as he got up. “Fine. I came here to fucking make things right again although I really would have liked to punch you, you know. I thought we were better than this. But okay, don’t listen to me. Fuck you.”  
  
Colin yelled something at him as Frank stormed out of the house, but he didn’t give a fuck anymore. What a fucking _asshole_. He should have just beaten him up after all, maybe then he would’ve come to his senses. They had been best friends for years. Frank understood why Colin had been upset with him before, but this was the biggest fucking bullshit he’d ever heard. Fuck Colin. Fuck him for thinking he knew anything about Frank. Frank hadn’t even enjoyed the kiss that much, for fuck’s sake. Fuck Colin for thinking he’d lie to him about that. Fuck him for being a fucking cunt.  
  
Frank let his body drop onto the passenger seat of his father’s car heavily and slammed the door a tad too harshly. His dad looked at him with a raised brow, seeming upset.  
  
“Sorry,” Frank mumbled resignedly as he buckled up.  
  
“Didn’t go well?”  
  
Frank shook his head with a huff. “Not at all. He’s a dick.”  
  
The elder hummed, looking skeptical but not saying anything. He started the car wordlessly, and for a few minutes they just drove in silence. Frank’s was leaning his head against the window and glared at Colin’s neighborhood. When had he and Colin grown apart this drastically?  
  
“Do you, um, wanna talk about it?” Frank’s dad asked insecurely after repeatedly throwing glances at his son.  
  
“Not really,” Frank responded with a sigh. It was too much to explain, and would at some point also involve talking about Gerard. Besides, Frank didn’t really feel like talking about making out with girls with his dad. “Thanks, though. Also for driving me out here.”  
  
“It’s not a big deal. I just hope you guys get better soon, really. You’ve been friends for so long...”  
  
“Yeah,” Frank grunted. “Me too.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [sockpuppeteer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sockpuppeteer/pseuds/sockpuppeteer), as always!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, guys. x

"Frank! Wait!"  
  
Frank groaned internally. He hadn’t slept well last night, alternating between getting angry thinking about Colin and getting horny thinking about Gerard, which had resulted in restlessly tossing around in his bed for hours on end. It was too early to walk through this hell hole of a school corridor, and certainly _way_ too early to have Colin yell more shit at him. He should try again in an hour. Or five.  
  
“Frank!” Colin shouted again.

Pretending to be deaf, Frank made his way through the crowded hallway, clutching his backpack tightly so it wouldn’t slip from his shoulder in this mess of tired students. He just wanted to get to class. Well, not really, he’d much rather go home and sleep until Saturday or something, but Gerard probably wouldn’t like that very much.  
  
What could Colin even fucking want? After what had happened yesterday, Frank thought they were  _done_. They were done to him, anyway. He sure as fuck wasn’t crawling back to him. Not again.  
  
He sighed when the inevitable happened a few moments later – Colin put a hand on his shoulder, having caught up with him, making him spin around. “Hey, wait.”  
  
“What?” Frank grunted, not meeting his eyes. “I’m in a really bad mood so can you just-”  
  
“No, listen,” Colin interrupted him determinedly. It pissed Frank off big time, but he remained silent after settling for an irritated huff. “Can we… can we talk?”  
  
“We _are_ talking, you imbecile. Make it quick.”  
  
Colin's features were nervous, so different to the tomato-red grimace that had been his face the day before. Almost as if he was regretting telling Frank he didn’t want anything to do with him anymore and threatening to call the cops on him.  _How odd_. “Yeah, but... I was kind of hoping we could do this somewhere more private.”  
  
“Oh, like your house? Too bad.” Frank scoffed, feeling the urge to get this over with as soon as possible. He was so not in the mood for whatever was about to happen.  
  
“Well, yeah, but... Okay then, I guess...” Colin took a deep breath, then sighed almost theatrically, making it really hard for Frank not to do something stupid. Or just storm off. “So… I kind of ended up calling Jamia after all...”  
  
Frank quirked a brow. “Oh?”  
  
Colin nodded guiltily. “Yeah. And… Turns out you were right? I mean-”  
  
“Well, no fucking shit,” Frank rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest firmly, taking a step back. “I know. You don’t need to fucking tell  _me_ that, so-”  
  
“It’s not all I wanted to tell you. Stop being a jerk.” He copied Frank’s position, looking rather defiant. “I’m here to apologize. Alright? I’m sorry. I overreacted, I was wrong, I’m stupid. Forgive me?”  
  
Frank huffed, unable to believe what he was hearing. Then he shook his head, mumbling “It’s not that simple”, and turned away to continue down the hallway.  
  
“Frank, wait, come on.” Colin grabbed his arm once more, stopping him. “I know you’re angry but I- I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have done what I did, I shouldn’t have thrown you out. I’m sorry.And I’ll tell Mr. Way it was just a joke or whatever, I’ll make it up to you. Promise. Did you… did you fail because of me?”  
  
“No, he believed me,” Frank told him arrogantly, unable to hide the smirk tugging on his lips. “I got an A.”  
  
“An A? Jesus Christ, Frank, that’s cool! I only got a D minus, but… That’s awesome, really, you-”  
  
“Oh, cut it. Anyway, I need to get to class, so...”

Colin sighed, the previous half-faked enthusiasm disappearing from his face. “Look, Frank. I’m really sorry, and I want us to be friends again. Can you forgive me?”  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Frank grumbled bitterly, not feeling like listening to his apologies this early in the morning at all. He didn’t want to deal with this now, although he couldn’t deny a tiny part of him was extremely happy Colin had changed his mind.  
  
“Frank, please. I’m sorry.”  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Frank repeated emphatically with a stern expression. Colin frowned deeply but nodded, finally letting go of Frank’s arm.  
  
“Okay,” he said. “Uh, thanks. I guess. And… is there anything I can do? To make it up to you? Do you want me to talk to Mr. Way?”  
  
“No. It’s fine, you’d just make an ass out of yourself...” Frank sighed, regretting it a moment later because maybe experiencing Gerard’s talent of constantly coming up with sarcastic, borderline mean statements and uncomfortable questions would have been the perfect way to make Colin pay. He still was his friend, though. And he had apologized. “I just need time, I think. Is that okay?”  
  
“Sure, yeah. Totally. But we could meet up on Saturday?” Colin suggested, trying his hardest not to look disappointed.  
  
“I’m busy on Saturday. My mom, remember?”  
  
“Oh, right. Okay then. Just… give me a call whenever. Alright? And you’re coming to practice on Sunday?”

* * *

  
It was actually kind of nice to be on the receiving end for once. When Frank was awake enough to comprehend what had happened, he realized being begged instead of being the one begging was a pleasant change. Well, it wasn’t what he wanted permanently, obviously. But it gave him this feeling of power, knowing somebody else depended on him, and maybe Gerard really was a bad influence, but Frank started thinking about what he could make Colin do to earn his forgiveness. He was still majorly pissed, but what mainly kept him from caving now was his pride that had gotten hurt being rejected yesterday and not the pure anger he'd felt before.  
  
Colin sent him another apology via text that afternoon, but Frank ignored it. He felt like it was his right to behave like an asshole after Colin had treated him like shit the day before. He would let him dangle for a bit.  
  
The whole dilemma improved his mood a lot, for some reason. Frank had been feeling confident since Colin had apologized to him, and it had somehow made his day a lot less shitty than it would have been. Gerard had informed him he wouldn’t have time for him until Friday at the earliest as he was extremely busy with the school year coming to an end and all. Of course he missed spending time alone with Gerard, but Frank understood. It was his fucking  _job_ he had to do, after all. Plus, he’d felt really insecure around Gerard since yesterday, knowing he’d gotten himself into a lot of trouble Gerard didn’t know about just yet but would become aware of eventually. Frank just _knew_ he would find out. He had this uneasy feeling whenever he so much as looked at his teacher, and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to lie to his face if Gerard asked him if he’d obeyed.  
  
So maybe spending the evening alone in his room was the best and most painless thing he could possibly be doing. It was boring, though. He had a History test the next day that he didn’t specifically care about but had studied a bit for anyway, and even cleaned the apartment to make his dad happy. A part of him just wanted to call Colin and make up with him, but Frank couldn’t quite bring himself to do so yet. Watching TV was boring, reading was boring, and staring at his phone waiting for Gerard’s replies was super boring. And frustrating. Usually he would just jerk off in a situation like this, being home alone and all. It would make him feel bad under the given circumstances, though. Most likely.  
  
But would it make that much of a difference?  
  
Well, Gerard hadn’t found out about the first time he’d done it. Although they’d talked in private yesterday, and Frank felt like he hadn’t exactly made the best innocent impression. And, assuming Frank would just keep his mouth shut, how would Gerard find out, anyway? It wasn’t like he was watching Frank right now, and he sure as hell wasn’t coming over within the next… ten or twenty minutes it would take Frank, depending on what mood he was in.  
  
The longer he thought about it and the tighter his pants got, the more reasonable the idea seemed to be.  _Fuck it,_ Frank thought with a shrug. He sat up on his bed, grabbed his laptop from the nightstand, opened an incognito tab and searched for something to jerk off to.  
  
His porn watching habits had changed drastically since Gerard and he had agreed to the contract. First of all, the videos he’d enjoyed until a few weeks ago had become way too vanilla for him. He preferred gay porn nowadays, the kinky videos with a dominant and a submissive dude, so he could picture them to be him and Gerard. And since he didn’t watch them as regularly anymore for several reasons, the process of finding an appealing video was weirdly exciting, like it was his first time or whatever.  
  
Only a couple of minutes later, Frank had found something that caught his interest. A tall, well-built man punishing his sub for stealing, and although the acting in the brief dialogue that introduced the scene was terrible and the plot was very foreseeable and unoriginal, Frank found himself captivated. The petite boy begged his dominant so beautifully, panting a sincere “ _Thank you, sir_ ” after each time the guy’s calloused hand smacked his reddening ass, squirming and rubbing his crotch against the man’s thighs subtly.  
  
By the time they had reached twenty, Frank was way too close already. If the punishment Gerard was planning for him went similar to this, maybe he wouldn’t mind admitting to jerking off all that much. Except Gerard had kind of made it sound like he had more than a simple spanking in mind… But Frank wasn’t going to let himself worry about that now. Gerard wasn’t finding out about this.  
  
Fingering was next. Keeping the boy on his lap with his small ass in the air, the dominant let some lube drip down his crack, visibly enjoying the whimpers he earned in response. Frank squeezed his cock tightly imagining that to be himself and Gerard, how agonizingly cold the lubricant would be, how Gerard would tease his finger around his entrance like the guy on the screen was doing now…  
  
Frank and the boy moaned in unison when the finger finally was pushed inside. God, Frank was close, his hand moving faster up and down his cock as his other one frantically fast-forwarded the video, not wanting to miss out on them actually fucking because he’d cum too early. He skipped through some more close-ups of the sub’s ass stretching around the man’s thick fingers, then briefly watched him push the guy off and onto his knees to press his cock into his mouth. Frank was panting wantonly by the time the boy was positioned on his hands and knees, the man kneeling behind him with his dick lubed up and ready.  
  
Frank didn’t even think about it when he sucked two fingers into his mouth, kicked his sweatpants off and positioned them against his hole, slicking it up with spit. Just when the dominant guy pushed into his sub, Frank pressed his fingers past his rim, gasping at the sensation as his hand sped up around his cock. The angle was kind of awkward, so he placed his laptop next to himself and turned to lie on his side, jerking off and fingering himself slowly at the same time. He barely registered what was happening in the video anymore, too caught up in the waves of pleasure rocking through his body with every time he flicked his wrist or moved his fingers. The boy was moaning desperately, and it really was a hot noise. Frank wondered if he sounded similar to that whenever Gerard fucked him.  
  
He built up a rhythm matching the one on the screen, moaning in time with the other sub, wishing he also had a cock in his ass instead of his way too small fingers. He hadn’t even found his prostate, but just the stretch itself was enough. Frank’s hips thrashed back and forth wildly when he came unexpectedly just a few moments later, the feeling so overwhelming his eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned into his pillow obscenely. Fuck, yes. He’d missed jerking off to porn.  
  
They were still going at it in the video when Frank managed to pry his eyes open. Both of the boy’s hands were held behind his back by the dom, so close to his shoulder blades that it had to hurt like fuck. Moan after moan fell from his widely opened mouth as he was resting on his cheek, helpless, letting his dom use his hole without any signs of mercy. Yet his cock was rock-hard between his legs, as the next shot proved. He was loving it.  
  
Frank closed the tab when the sub started begging for his orgasm because his dick gave interested twitches again, and although he felt like he could go another round in a couple of minutes, he didn’t want to overdo it. He’d just watch the video with Gerard's permission next week if he could find it again.  
  
With a groan, Frank got up to clean himself, still feeling a little light-headed. Unlike yesterday night, he didn’t feel all that guilty this time. Which was probably good? It would help him lie to Gerard if he had to, right? Frank knew he was being the worst sub ever. He knew Gerard would be endlessly disappointed and angry.  _If_ he found out, that was.  
  
When the sticky mess was cleaned off Frank’s dick, stomach and hands, he went back to his room, wondering what he should do next.Studying for his test would be an option, but especially after masturbating, Frank felt completely unmotivated to so much as glance at his notes. So he sat down on his bed with a satisfied groan and grabbed his phone to play some games, just wanting to waste some time. But then something completely different caught his eye.  
  
He had a missed call. From  _Gerard_. From only a minute ago.  
  
Well, fuck.  
  
He’d had an orgasm not even five minutes ago, he couldn’t fucking talk to Gerard now. No fucking way. Maybe he could ignore him and call him back in an hour, and just tell him he’d taken a nap? Except 9 pm was a weird time for a nap, and maybe Frank was supposed to ask Gerard before snoozing?  
  
_He can’t read your mind_ , he reminded himself. _Just be normal._  
  
Pulse racing through his body, Frank called Gerard back. His hand was sweaty against his phone as he pressed it to his ear, waiting for Gerard to pick up. He didn’t have to wait long.  
  
“Ah, Frank!” Gerard greeted him, sounding so cheerful Frank did end up feeling guilty for breaking his rule after all. “Good you’re calling back so soon. What were you doing, everything alright?”  
  
“H-Hello, sir,” Frank said gingerly. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, forcing himself to sound steady and fucking casual. “Yeah, I’m okay. I was just… washing my hands.”  
  
Frank rolled his eyes at himself.  _Washing his hands_. At least that wasn’t a lie, but also not as unsuspicious as he had been aiming for. He could’ve simply gone with _I didn’t hear my phone_ , fuck.  
  
Gerard seemed to think so too. “You were washing your hands?” he repeated, sounding amused but skeptical.  
  
_He knows_ _everything._  
  
“Oh, yes, sir,” Frank responded as nonchalantly as he could. “I, um, I cleaned the apartment, and my hands just got kind of dirty.”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
Frank swallowed. “Sorry for making you wait, Master,” he added quickly. “It won’t happen again.”

"You weren’t doing anything against our rules, were you, Frank?” Gerard probed sharply.  
  
Frank’s heart was racing, strings of  _fuck, fuck, fuck_ making his head spin. Since when was he such a bad liar, anyway? This was bullshit, he shouldn’t have called Gerard back so soon. _Fuck_.  
  
“No, Master,” he gasped out as surprised as he could, cringing at his poor acting skills. “I wasn’t! I just… m-my dad’s gotta work so I thought I’d help him out a bit. I didn’t do anything, sir. I swear.”  
  
Gerard hummed as if he was weighing Frank’s answer, not seeming convinced. Frank couldn’t blame him. He bit his lip waiting for him to start shouting, regretting having disobeyed so fucking much. God, he was an idiot.  
  
“Alright then, if you say so,” Gerard answered after a moment. Frank barely suppressed a relieved sigh and simply held his breath, closing his eyes and thanking god Gerard trusted him so much. “I actually called because I just took a break from all this crap and wanted to ask about you and Colin. But tell me, Frank, how are you coping with the punishment? Are there times when it’s _really_ hard?”  
  
Frank let out a nervous chuckle at Gerard’s bad joke, hoping that would trick him into thinking he was obedient. “Oh, yes, Master. It’s… it’s worse than I thought, actually. But I deserve it, I abused your trust, so I deserve any punishment you want to give me.”  
  
“Hm, good boy,” Gerard purred. “Ever been tempted to just jerk off?”  
  
“I… yes, Master,” Frank admitted bashfully. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“But of course you never gave in, did you? You still haven’t cum once since Saturday?”  
  
Frank couldn’t shake off the feeling that Gerard knew something. His questions had this sharp undertone to them, like he was just waiting for Frank to say one wrong word. He probably was just being paranoid, though. There was no way Gerard could know. He had to trust Frank on this, and if Frank just kept lying, Gerard wouldn’t find out. Simple as that.  
  
“N-No, Master,” Frank breathed out, silently cursing at himself for stuttering. Very subtle work.  
  
Gerard hummed once more, but this time there was a longer pause before he continued speaking. The tension kind of made Frank want to cry and admit to everything. Oh god, there was no way he could keep this a secret if just talking to Gerard  _on the phone_ made him feel like this, was there? “Good,” Gerard settled for eventually. “Now, tell me about what happened with Colin.”  
  
“Yes, Master.”

* * *

  
The next morning came inevitably. Frank groaned when his alarm went off, covering his face with his forearms to hide from the world. Today was one of those days Frank wished his dad wasn’t a nurse so he could pretend to be sick. He was going to fail his History test, he still had no idea what to do about the whole Colin thing, and on top of all that, he had to face Gerard after having disobeyed the second time. Yeah, this was going to be another amazing Friday.  
  
Just like yesterday, Colin tried to suck up to Frank. He apologized over and over, even in front of their other friends, which Frank honestly hadn’t expected. None of them seemed to really know what their argument was about though, and Frank preferred to keep it that way. Colin sat with him at lunch again, and even complimented his piercing. They somehow just started talking like nothing had happened, like they were best friends and neither of them had ever hated the other. Which was kind of nice. Frank wasn’t a hundred percent sure he had forgiven Colin, and he was content to give him the cold shoulder for a little longer, but he couldn’t deny he was happy they were on their way to being friends again. This time, Frank would make sure not to mess things up. He’d missed spending time with Colin.  
  
That was about the only positive thing that day, though. History was shit, so Frank had probably fucked up his grade, but whatever. Gerard’s lesson was even worse, since he kept constantly throwing these looks at Frank. Hungry, like he could barely resist from grabbing Frank and fucking him into the wall, which Frank wouldn’t mind, per se… but there was more. Something skeptical, probing. Something firm. It made Frank feel really, really fucking bad about having jerked off yesterday.  
  
After school he did actually agree to spend some time with Colin and the vocalist of their band, Leon. The other two had a smoke, and god, Frank fucking needed some nicotine after this stressful day. He reluctantly declined both of their offers though, making up some bullshit about how smoking gave him a headache, and just watched them take deep drags. Fuck. But Frank was in enough shit, he really fucking was, so he wasn’t risking anything.  
  
They ended up walking through the city for a bit, talking about all kinds of stuff. Leon mentioned how he’d met a guy who knew a guy who probably knew a guy who could maybe organize a gig for the band, but that seemed like way too long a shot. In Frank’s opinion, they should probably just accept they were never going to make it and keep playing in Colin’s basement forever, but Colin seemed to be super invested in the idea that this gig – if it would ever be an actual thing, which Frank doubted – would be the beginning of a glorious music career consisting of free booze, screaming naked fan girls and passionate live shows. Frank wanted to believe him, but honestly, he’d lost faith in their band somewhere along the line. He still liked it, but it was just a  _hobby_ , Christ. They didn’t even have an actual name.  
  
Spending time with the guys again turned out to be more fun than expected. Gerard was in the back of Frank’s mind constantly, though, and how it was Friday already and how they hadn’t spent an afternoon together yet, so part of him kept hoping he’d text him soon.  
  
At around 6 Frank made an excuse about having promised his dad to have dinner with him so Leon and Colin would let him go. Actually, Frank was home alone, though, as his dad was at work once again, so he just grabbed a sandwich and went straight to his room. Gerard had sent him a text earlier that he’d purposefully not answered yet, not wanting to risk Colin or Leon reading a possibly dirty message. The comments about his hickeys were enough for him, and he was extremely glad they were almost completely faded by now.  
  
_»Have fun with your friends. Remember not to smoke. – G«_  
  
Then another one he had sent about an hour later.  
  
_»Are you okay, Frank?«_  
  
Frank bit his lip as he quickly replied, hoping he hadn’t upset Gerard by ignoring him. He explained why he was responding so late, apologized for it as sincerely as he could, and reassured him that he hadn’t broken a single rule.  
  
_»Good boy. You know, I’m really looking forward to tomorrow, Frank. Gonna fuck you so hard«_  
  
A moan slipped from Frank’s lips without his consent as he stared at his phone, his cock hardening in his pants immediately. Oh, great.  
  
_»I can’t wait, Master«_ he responded, trying his best to sound eager but not overly so. Gerard probably did this on purpose, the asshole, he knew too fucking well how responsive Frank was to dirty talk, especially after he – supposedly – hadn’t cum in almost an entire week.  
  
Gerard’s next message confirmed that assumption.  
  
_»You have no idea how much I’ve missed your cute little ass this week. Gonna throw you onto my bed and make you spread yourself open so I can look at my property, and then, when you’re begging for my cock, I’ll take you so fuckin good it’ll make you see stars. I’ll make up for the whole week you had to go without any orgasms, Frankie. Gonna make you cum so hard.«_  
  
Frank’s dick was throbbing in his pants by the time he had finished reading the message, his breathing hitched and fast. Shit, he wanted that. He wanted Gerard to destroy his ass so he couldn’t walk for days, wanted to cum his brains out screaming his name.  
  
_»Please, Master. Please fuck me just like that.«_  
  
His palm was pressing against his growing bulge before Frank had even realized it, massaging it slowly and whimpering at the pleasure. God, Gerard was good at this shit, he wasn’t even physically with him and Frank was panting for his cock already. Fucking dick.  
  
_»Oh, I will. I’m so fucking proud of you for being able to resist, Frankie. So proud. That collar is gonna prove what a perfect sub you are. You’ll look so fucking hot for me.«_  
  
Frank cringed at Gerard’s words, instantly regretting jerking off even more. He wished he could enjoy all his praises because Gerard seemed to be genuinely pleased with Frank for once, but instead guilt was gnawing at him, making him feel like he was betraying Gerard. Which he  _was_. Fuck, why hadn’t he been able to resist for only a few days? He was so pathetic.  
  
The worst part was that he, apparently, hadn’t learned from his two mistakes and was seriously considering jerking off  _again_. Gerard just was such a huge tease, he had to be aware of what he was doing, and Frank couldn’t help but feel a little smug knowing he had tricked him into believing he’d been obedient. If he hadn’t noticed the last two times, why would he now? Admittedly, this time was a lot riskier, but they were still just texting, it wasn’t like Gerard could see what he was doing.  
  
Asking wouldn’t hurt, though. He could just innocently ask Gerard to make an exception, since the week was basically over, anyway. Perhaps he wouldn’t even have to break the rule once more.  
  
_»Yes, Master. Im sorry but talking about this has gotten me hard so may I jack off? Just this once? Please, Master«_  
  
He was so fucking nervous when he sent the message, knowing it was very unlikely Gerard would give him permission when this still was his punishment. Unfortunately, he was right.  
  
_»Don’t you dare, Frank. Tomorrow I’ll make you cum, but you need to be patient_ for _me now.«_  
  
_»I understand, Master. Sorry«_  
  
Okay, so he’d have to do this secretly again. Which sucked, but it was still better than nothing, right? After tossing his phone aside hastily, he took his cock out of his pants with a sigh, briefly relishing the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear because it made the process significantly faster. He knew he had to be quick or Gerard would most likely become suspicious, he wasn’t stupid, so Frank tightened his grip around himself and moved his hand up and down without any hesitance. Frank choked out a groan as he spread his pre-cum over his shaft to slick up the way. He got really into it then, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips up ever so slightly. His phone buzzed once more, signaling he'd received another text message but Frank decided to ignore it since he was not going to last long, anyway, Gerard would still think it to be perfectly normal when he answered in a minute or two.  
  
His hand felt so fucking good, yet he couldn’t help but wish it were Gerard’s. Or even his mouth, holy shit, he’d love to get another blowjob from his Master. Imagining those were Gerard’s lips so tightly around him made him let out a guttural moan, so loud he was glad his dad was at work because he sure as hell would’ve heard that in the living room. Frank remembered what Gerard had said, how he was planning on fucking him so hard, the things he had promised him. And the collar, oh god yes, Frank couldn’t fucking wait for that.  
  
Frank flinched when suddenly there was a loud, persistent noise right next to him, his hand flying off his dick in shock. He was so disoriented that it took him a moment to figure out it was his phone ringing, and that the person on the other end most likely was Gerard. Shit.  
  
Knowing every chance to deny what he’d attempted to do would fly out of the window if he didn’t pick up now, Frank grabbed his phone with trembling hands, trying to calm his breathing. God, he’d been so close. There was no fucking way Gerard wouldn’t catch up on it now, oh fuck, this was it. He should’ve been more careful. He should have obeyed, for fuck’s sake.  
  
“Master?” he whispered into his phone, all breathy and nervous, and shit, that must have given it away. Frank searched his brain for an excuse, any excuse at all, even if it was as stupid as the  _I was washing my hands_ one, but before he could even open his mouth again, Gerard was speaking already.  
  
“How many times?” he demanded. Frank shivered. Gerard was pissed, really, _really_ fucking pissed. Shit. Frank closed his eyes tightly, fighting with his voice to sound normal.  
  
“I d-don’t know what you mean-” he tried. Gerard’s answer felt like a slap to his face.  
  
“How many times, Frank?” he seethed, his tone unforgiving and merciless. “Don’t you dare lie to me. Don’t you  _dare_.”  
  
“I-I,” he stuttered, overwhelmed with how fast this had changed. One moment he’d chased his orgasm, and now… “Just- Just this once, Master, please-”  
  
“Frank.”  
  
“I swear!” Frank desperately exclaimed, his bottom lip trembling. “M-Master-”  
  
“ _Frank_.”  
  
Frank let out a sob as he realized he had fucked up. Royally. He had no idea what Gerard had in store for him, but he knew he was about to fucking tear Frank to pieces, and not necessarily the way he liked it. “I’m sorry, Master, I’m so sorry, please don’t-”  
  
“This is my last warning. Tell me how many times you jerked off this week, right now. Or I swear to god, you fucking slut…”  
  
Frank gulped. “It w-was three times, Master. B-But let me explain, please!”  
  
“Including today?” Gerard asked harshly, completely ignoring his sub’s request. Oh god, this was going to end horribly.  
  
“Y-Yes, Master. I’m sorry, sir, please.”  
  
“Save your breath, whore. I knew it, I fucking knew it. Tuesday evening was your first time, right?”  
  
Taken aback, Frank shook his head softly. “N-No, Master, well, it was… it was Wednesday at around 3 in the morning, but please let me explain-”  
  
Gerard let out a growl that instantly made Frank shut his mouth. There were tears in his eyes now, shit, what had he done? “Wednesday night. I knew there was something up with you when I asked you about your quiz. I fucking knew you had fucked up. I was just too focused on my work to realize it sooner… But then you kept acting totally unlike yourself, I just needed to catch you while you were on it so your lying fucking ass would have no choice but to admit.”  
  
“I wanted to tell you, Master,” Frank protested, trying his hardest not to cry. This was so humiliating, hurting him on many different levels. He just wanted Gerard to forgive him already, god, he couldn’t even find words for how disappointed in himself he felt. “I swear I wanted to, sir, I swear. I w-was just so scared of how you’d react, I wanted to please you so bad, I always just want to please you! Master, I-”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it, Frank,” Gerard hissed angrily. “Those are just pathetic excuses.”  
  
“Please, Master, no, please, I swear-”  
  
“Quiet. You’ll have enough chances to beg me for forgiveness.” Gerard was silent for a moment, listening to Frank whimper. “Pack your bag. I’m picking you up in twenty minutes, and you better fucking be on time. You’re spending the night at my house. Understood?”  
  
Frank nodded, feeling unable to speak without starting to cry, letting out a broken hum to indicate he’d heard him.  
  
Gerard didn’t like it. “You answer me when I ask you a question, slut.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Master,” Frank whined. “Yes, Master, I understand.”  
  
“I hope you do, because you really don’t want to be in more trouble right now, boy,” Gerard murmured, voice low and dangerous. “Twenty minutes. I also advise you use some of that time to finger yourself because I might not be in the mood to prep you after what you did. And do not fucking finish yourself off, I’m warning you.”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Frank replied quietly, but the line was already dead.  
  
Fuck.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138), thank you so much!

Frank was a trembling mess by the time he saw the familiar green car approach. He bowed his head when it came to a halt right in front of him, and clutched the strap of his backpack tighter as if it was able to save him from what was about to come.  
  
Shaking, he opened the passenger door, once again feeling like he might start to cry. He didn’t know what to do, what to say, not even what to expect. It just seemed so hopeless. Frank had fucked up. He really, really had.  
  
“Backseat,” Gerard ordered as soon as Frank tried to sit down, startling the boy with his harsh tone. “Bad whores don’t deserve sitting in the front.”  
  
Frank nodded hurriedly and complied, opening the other door and sinking down on the seat furthest away from Gerard. The car started the second he was inside, his fingers shaking as he reached for the belt buckle. Gerard was watching him in the rear-view mirror, the sharp arch in his eyebrows emphasizing the hardness in his eyes. Frank gulped and looked down quickly.  
  
“Master, I’m sorry,” he mumbled guiltily. “I’m so sorry, please, I-”

“Quiet. There’s a box next to you,” Gerard spat, still sounding like he could barely contain himself. “Open it.”  
  
Frank nervously glanced at the object on the seat, so small he wouldn’t have noticed it if Gerard hadn’t mentioned it. He grabbed it gingerly, equally scared and excited for what he’d find inside.

“It’s a cock ring. Put it on. You might wanna use some spit to lube it up.”

Frank wet his lips and nodded. The ring was lighter than he had expected, resting on his palm almost innocently after he had taken it out of the box. He knew Gerard was going to make him suffer using it, though.

“What are you waiting for, slut? Open your pants and put it on. Now.”

“Sorry, Master,” Frank hurried to say as he popped open the button of his jeans. His dick was only semi-hard, but when Frank earned another quirk of Gerard’s eyebrows, he sighed and took himself into his hand, pumping until he had a full-on erection. It took him a little longer than usual because of how tense he was, but once he’d gotten started, it was really agonizing to stop. Reluctantly he pulled away, spat onto his palm and spread it along his shaft, trying fucking hard not to enjoy himself too much, knowing Gerard wouldn’t appreciate it. When he figured he had done an alright job, Frank nervously stretched the ring and positioned it below the head of his dick, then slowly rolled it down until it was positioned right by his balls securely. The unfamiliar sensation made him groan – it wasn’t exactly painful just yet, but definitely a lot more uncomfortable than before. Frank glanced at Gerard’s reflection to find him keeping an eye on him warily, looking ravenous.

“Close your pants. No more touching.”

Frank did as he was told without hesitance. He wanted to make himself believe that maybe Gerard would go easy on him if he was extremely well-behaved now... but being honest with himself, Frank knew the punishment was inevitable. And it would be severe.

Silence followed. Frank tried his best to be as quiet as possible as he waited for them to arrive at Gerard’s house, well aware of how his actual punishment was going to start in only a few minutes. Not knowing what he was about to endure was making it even worse, along with the glares Gerard’s reflection kept throwing at him. Frank couldn’t deny he kind of, just a _little_ bit, looked forward to getting punished because at least he was spending time with Gerard after a long week of barely seeing him. A week full of lies and distance and guilt that could be forgotten after this night- or so Frank hoped. Also, he just had been having this absurd desire for pain recently.

Still, he wished that he were on better terms with Gerard. Maybe disobey a little to earn himself a brief, playful spanking to get to that point of pleasure mixed with pain he found himself craving. But watching Gerard fuming and gripping the wheel that tightly, Frank knew this night would be anything but _playful_.

Frank cleared his throat, not wanting to sound as timid as he felt. “What… What are you going to do to me, Master?” he forced out, earning another sharp scowl.

“Did I give you permission to talk, whore?”

“N-No, sir,” Frank whimpered. He looked down at his lap quickly, unable to handle seeing Gerard so damn angry. “Forgive me.”

“I’m starting to see a pattern with you,” Gerard told him icily after a few seconds of quiet tension as if he had come to the conclusion Frank was allowed to hear what was happening in his brain. “You need me to constantly remind you that you have to obey me, don’t you? After I first spanked you after class you were so needy and desperate, you would have done anything in order to please me. I completely turned you around.”

“I still-”

“Shut the fuck up, Frank. After some time you became a fucking brat again so I had to give you those fifty strokes, and guess what? Afterwards, you were more fucking obedient than you’d ever been in your entire life. But now it doesn’t hurt anymore, does it? Now you need more pain in order to remember how to be a good little slut. If that’s what you want, after all the effort I put into explaining how important a healthy, balanced relationship is to me, that’s what you’ll get. After I was so easy on you last weekend when you actually deserved getting tied up and whipped until you’d have forgotten your own fucking name. But okay. Fine, Frank. You’ll get it the hard way. This time I’ll make sure you won’t forget who your Master is any time soon.”

Frank shivered at Gerard’s words, trying to ignore the way his dick twitched. He really shouldn’t be looking forward to this. At all. “Master,” he whined. It wasn’t like he’d _wanted_ to make him mad; he hadn’t done it on purpose. Sort of. He probably just needed to tell Gerard about the dream to soothe him, about the way he’d really fucking tried to talk himself out of it. Maybe then he’d understand? “Please-”

“I’m giving you ten for talking although I repeatedly told you not to,” Gerard declared, making Frank shut his mouth immediately. “Things are gonna be different from now on, you fucking slut. You wanted it that way, so you’ll get it. There will be punishments for every single disrespectful word leaving your mouth, every single mistake you make. Every second you spend _thinking_ about anything other than what to do in order to please me, you’re going to regret it. You’ll only speak when you’re spoken to. You’ll do what I tell you to, nothing more, nothing less. I’m so fucking mad at you, Frank, you have no idea what I’m gonna do to you once we’re at my house. And if you did, you’d be in tears. So let me give you some advice. Shut your dirty fucking mouth. You really don’t want more pain. Is that clear?”

Frank hesitated before he gave a brief nod. “Y-Yes, Master.”

Oh, he was in _so_ much trouble.

Frank spent the rest of the ride with his lips pressed together tightly and his eyes on his lap in shame as Gerard kept alternating between telling him how angry and disappointed he was in his behavior every few minutes, how it had been fairly obvious Frank had done _something,_ but he would never have expected him to have the audacity to jerk off _three_ times this week. Frank briefly thought about arguing that the last time didn’t really count as he hadn’t even cum and Gerard had provoked him to do it, more or less, but instead quickly remembered what position he was in, and therefore wisely decided not to. Like Gerard had said, he didn’t want to be in even more trouble.

Frank’s heart skipped a beat when he felt Gerard take a sharp right, and then the car slowed down and came to a halt. Looking up, his assumption was confirmed. They’d arrived at Gerard’s place and this misery was about to start.

“Get inside. No more fucking antics.”

He nodded and watched Gerard get out first before hesitantly grabbing his backpack and following him, careful not to do anything that could possibly anger Gerard any further. Frank stepped through the front door Gerard was holding open for him, keeping his head down, trying his best not to shiver when he passed by his dom. He could feel his glare but didn’t dare look up and meet his eyes.

The second he heard the door shut, there was a hand in his hair, yanking his head back so harshly Frank dropped his backpack in shock. He yelped when Gerard pushed him against the closest wall, not bothering with being gentle at all, and pressed his body into Frank’s back from behind to keep him in place.

“Hands over your head,” Gerard growled, making Frank’s breath catch in his throat as he obeyed quickly. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, he really fucking shouldn’t, yet his cock twitched once more when Gerard pressed his cheek against the cold wall. “Don’t fucking move unless I tell you to.”

Frank whimpered as Gerard’s hands snaked down to unbutton his pants and shoved them down to his knees unceremoniously, causing him to clench his hands into fists against the wall.

“Stick your ass out,” Gerard ordered when he forced Frank’s legs further apart. Frank pushed his ass back as far as he could so that his back arched uncomfortably. His dick felt heavy and swollen, especially in this position, but Frank didn’t dare so much as think about it for more than a second. There was no way he was getting off soon, anyway.

A surprised shriek fell from his lips when Gerard brought his hand down onto his bare ass cheek the very first time that night. He was harsh, and by that single hit alone, Frank could tell he was not getting any mercy tonight. Maybe not ever again. Fuck.

His cheek was still stinging by the time Gerard landed another smack on it, hitting him on the exact same spot. Frank gasped and clenched his eyes shut. He was very glad Gerard was only giving him ten for talking without permission – this was just the beginning of a long and probably painful as hell punishment, never mind the fact that Frank was scared shitless already.

Another smack echoed throughout the room, loud and unforgiving, making Frank hiss. Another. Two more. Then a hand in his hair, pulling his head back so forcefully Frank let out an involuntary whine. “I told you to fucking stick your ass out, bitch.”

Frank just now realized he had subconsciously moved into a more comfortable position and quickly pushed his ass towards his dom again, hoping Gerard wouldn’t add more strikes to his punishment.

“Fucking useless,” Gerard muttered.

Frank whimpered but didn’t say anything, although he was _this_ close to begging Gerard to reconsider his words. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, he was sorry, he really fucking was, and he just wished that Gerard would start to see that.

As he’d hoped, Gerard stopped after the tenth hit. Frank’s skin felt warm and stung a little, and while it wasn’t too bad, it definitely _was_ enough to make him remember not to speak unless Gerard told him to. He still couldn’t help the short gasp when he suddenly felt Gerard’s thumb on his hole unexpectedly, rubbing over it and pushing in after a few seconds. Frank gritted his teeth and tried his hardest to keep his body exactly the way Gerard wanted it to be when really he was torn between clenching his ass on instinct and the urge to push into the pleasant touch, even if it was mostly dry.

“Have you prepped yourself?” Gerard asked, sounding focused and still angry.

Frank nodded quickly. “Yes, Master.”

“Tell me what you did.”

“I...” Frank blushed but forced himself to keep speaking. “I fingered myself, Master. Used my spit as lube.”

Gerard hummed and wiggled his thumb a little, pushing it deeper into Frank. “How many fingers?”

“Just- Just two, Master,” Frank panted. Gerard’s finger felt so good, so fucking good, he wished he would just fuck him already, so Gerard would cum inside him and get Frank off as well, and then they could snuggle up in the large comfortable bed and sleep... Frank felt exhausted just thinking about how far he was from getting any of that.

“I see. So now you think you’re ready for my cock?” Gerard asked as he slid his finger from Frank’s opening, making him whine softly at the loss. “Want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, sir, please.” Frank pushed his ass out a little further, a needy sound escaping his lips. “Please.”

“Spread your cheeks. Show me where you need me.”

Ignoring the humiliation, making his face burn just as much as his ass cheeks, Frank nodded and moved his hands down and behind his back. He pulled his cheeks apart like Gerard had told him to, closing his eyes at the low hum Gerard uttered in appreciation. “Such a pretty little ass, Frank. You’re lucky it’s so tight and hot. It’s the only quality you have, you stupid fucking whore.” He leaned in closer, resting a hand on Frank’s hip as he rasped his words right into Frank’s ear, low and menacingly. “If you weren’t such an outstanding fuck, I would have given you away by now - to someone meaner, someone way stricter; someone who’d punch the shit out of you for so much as _breathing_ without their permission. Maybe then you’d realize how fucking lucky you are to have me.”

By the time Gerard pulled back, fresh tears were in Frank’s eyes, threatening to spill and roll down his pink cheeks. Frank tilted his head back, blinked rapidly and forced them away. He knew Gerard wasn’t serious. He… _couldn’t_ be. Frank had just gotten him extremely mad, it was his own fault he was hearing all that. Right?

He flinched at the sound of Gerard spitting, feeling saliva slowly slide over his hole a moment later. Then he held his breath as the sound of Gerard unzipping his pants filled the room, loud and obnoxious, like a warning.

The head of his cock was lined up with Frank in a heartbeat, feeling so hot and heavy just rubbing up and down Frank’s crack. “Keep holding yourself open for me. I wanna watch your tight fucking hole take my cock, got it?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank whimpered, fingers digging into the warm flesh of his ass in a firmer grip as he made sure to obey.

He grunted when Gerard pushed in, slow and somewhat careful because there wasn’t any lube involved, yet still determined. He only stopped once his hips were pressed against Frank’s ass, leaving the younger a gasping, trembling mess pressed up against the cold wall. Shit, Gerard was so fucking huge, so thick and long, filling him out completely. He’d missed this so damn much.

“Now listen to me, you little slut,” Gerard growled, and god, his voice was even more intimidating when Frank could feel his fucking cock in his ass. Frank shuddered with the sudden need to drop to his knees and stay there until Gerard forgave him – not that he would actually go through with it, not now, as Gerard was about to fuck his brains out. “ _This_. This right here is where you belong. Quivering around my dick, quiet and obedient, and nothing but that. What do I have to do to make you finally get that? That I am your Master, the one that decides what you do and what you _don’t_ do. Tell me, Frank. What will make you understand your place?”

Frank flinched at his tone and the painful stretch in his body, his mind racing as he tried to come up with an answer. “I don’t know, Master,” he grunted out. “I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

“Well, maybe this punishment will teach you a lesson,” the elder said in an undertone. “Do you remember your safeword?”

He nodded quickly, unable to talk because of his own harsh panting. Gerard’s cock was so fucking big, Jesus, it hurt, and his _voice_ … Frank just needed him to fucking move already.

Gerard grabbed Frank’s hair once more and pulled his face off the wall, harsh enough to make Frank emit a strangled cry and one of the tears he’d tried so hard to keep in to escape the corner of his eye. “Do you remember your safeword, whore?” he repeated slowly, threateningly, making Frank shudder.

“Yes, Master, yes, I do. Sorry, fuck!” Frank stumbled, groaning when Gerard pressed his head against the wall again. He then let some more of his spit drip onto Frank, right above his hole that was stretched around him, letting it slide down before he pulled out and moved back in, spreading it in his entrance. Frank clenched his jaw at the pain as he willed his body to relax. He knew it would feel incredibly good in just a few moments, but god, after going a whole week without Gerard’s cock in his ass, suddenly having to stretch around his girth at once was damn painful.

Gerard seemed to notice that too and actually gave Frank a few slow, sloppy thrusts to get used to the feeling first. He then let out a hungry growl and slapped Frank’s hands away before gripping his student’s hips tightly and slamming into him without any restraints.

Frank let out a guttural moan and placed his hands on the wall for support, mouth dropping open. God yes, he’d missed this, Gerard’s bruising hands on his hips, his cock making his body shake and tremble with every thrust. His pace was rough and punishing, transferring the anger he was clearly still feeling, and it somehow made it even hotter. Gerard was fucking into him with this aggression that had Frank’s head swimming dizzily, his own dick pulsing hard and heavy against the damn cock ring as he clenched his hands into fists, desperately trying to maintain control over his body as Gerard made him fall apart.

Gerard pushed Frank’s torso further down and delivered another sharp thrust that hit Frank’s prostate dead on. Frank cursed loudly and pressed back, trying to meet Gerard’s movements to make his cock go deeper, faster, harder. But another smack to his ass cheek made him stop fairly quickly.

“Please, Master,” he groaned out, so needy and lost in the moment that he barely registered the words leaving his mouth. “Please, harder, fuck me harder, I need-”

“You need what I give you,” Gerard spat harshly. “And nothing else. Shut your greedy fucking mouth.”

Frank let out a sob but obeyed, biting down on his bottom lip. The moans kept erupting from his throat, muffled but not less whiny and desperate. Another jab to his prostate made Frank scream into the wall. Fuck, he was almost there, he probably would’ve cum by now if it wasn’t for the fucking ring. Shit, why did he have to wear that, anyway? Gerard kept taking him so good, so _fucking_ good, thrust after thrust, hard and so fucking _deep_ -

And then he pulled out, faster than Frank could comprehend, leaving him panting and sweating and fucking wrecked against the wall.

“Knees,” Gerard ordered before Frank could focus enough to form a question.

“Master-”

“ _Knees_ ,” Gerard repeated more urgently, making it clear Frank would get punished if he hesitated another _second_. So Frank suppressed a disappointed sigh realizing Gerard wouldn’t cum in his ass and dropped onto the floor by his Master’s feet, almost losing balance with his pants still around his legs, his head spinning. A demanding hand in his hair made him shuffle around so he was facing Gerard, seeing him hold his cock tightly, obviously very close to spilling his load. “Stick your tongue out.”

Frank obeyed. He opened his mouth widely and kept looking up at Gerard’s darkened eyes, allowing himself to marvel at the sight. Forehead glistening, cheeks pink and lips wet, Gerard towered above him, his dick hot and heavy right in front of Frank’s face. The most beautiful noise slipped from his mouth as he started jerking off, pointing his tip at Frank’s tongue, his hand rapid and hasty.

“Keep looking at me. I want you to look me in the eye,” Gerard rasped when Frank closed his lids the tiniest bit. His eyes shot open and he nodded eagerly, sitting up on his knees and even putting his hands behind his back, knowing Gerard would like him in the submissive position.

He was right. Gerard muttered a curse as his hand sped up just a little more, moaning when he reached his orgasm. His eyes were agonizingly pretty, half-lidded and a tad unfocused, yet secure and determined on Frank, who kept looking back at him as obediently as he could when Gerard’s cum splattered his tongue and chin.

Gerard pumped himself one last time before rubbing his tip against Frank’s flat tongue to clean his cock, then tucked himself back into his pants. “Swallow.”

Frank closed his mouth and did as he was told, relishing the taste he’d missed so much, before sticking his tongue out to prove he’d completed the task. Gerard hummed, grabbed the front of Frank’s t-shirt and wiped it over his chin and cheeks to remove the remaining drops, never breaking eye-contact with his sub.

“Strip and follow me,” Gerard ordered, already turning around to start walking. Frank used the moment of his Master looking away to quickly squeeze his cock, just needing to take the fucking edge off, because fuck, it hurt. He needed to cum so damn bad, and maybe Gerard was leading him to the bedroom where he would let him jerk off?

Yeah. Probably not.

He hurriedly took his shirt off, then fumbled with his shoelaces and shoved his pants down all the way. When he was completely naked and just in the process of standing up, he heard Gerard tutting from where he was leaning against the wall, shaking his head in disapproval. “I never said you could stand up, did I?”

“N-No,” Frank answered, confused. “But, Master, you wanted me to follow you-”

“Right. On your fucking hands and knees, Frank. You are going to crawl after me. Don’t get up unless you get my permission, got it?”

Frank swallowed harshly and nodded, lowering himself before Gerard again so he was in the position he wanted. “Yes, Master,” he whispered. Fuck, Gerard was so strict today. He hadn’t been lying saying that things were going to be different from now on, Frank could feel it. “I just… I didn’t know. Sorry.”

“I think you forgot how to apologize to your Master, whore. You need to understand that a simple _sorry_ doesn't cut it, I won’t tolerate that any longer. It seems like you put poor effort into making things right like you don’t care to form a proper sentence. I-”

“Master, no,” Frank whined, crawling closer and shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Master, I didn’t mean to anger you. Please forgive me, I’m sorry!”

“Ten for speaking without permission and interrupting me. And now follow me already.” Gerard looked at Frank firmly for another second before he turned around to walk up the stairs.

Frank bit back more apologies and pleas for him to have mercy and started crawling. The carpet hurt his knees, which actually was a welcomed distraction. He tried to focus on the borderline painful rub against his skin instead of the feeling of being utterly degraded, having to move like an _animal_ after letting his Master use him like a toy and getting nothing but a load of cum in return. His heart was racing as he followed Gerard upstairs on all fours. It was hard to keep up with him, but eventually, Frank reached the study and made his way further into Gerard’s bedroom, swallowing nervously as he entered.

Gerard slammed the door shut behind him as soon as he had crawled far enough, making Frank flinch. He looked up to see Gerard holding a long, very thin object that looked like a stick with a handle, and he figured that would be the tool he’d get punished with. It didn’t look all that threatening, really, just an about thirty-inch-long cane. The paddle Gerard had used last time had looked way scarier.

“Before we start the actual punishment, you are going to spank yourself ten times for disrespectful behavior. You may choose a tool.” He pointed the stick towards the drawers right next to him with a daring expression on his face. “Do it quickly.”

Frank was still confused but didn’t dare say so, fearing there might be more strikes waiting for him if he opened his mouth one more time. Gerard wanted him to _spank himself_? Why didn’t _he_ just do it?

Reluctantly Frank crawled closer, looking up at Gerard bashfully. “Bottom drawer,” the elder said, knowing exactly why Frank was hesitating.

The content of said drawer showed Gerard definitely had a rich history in being a dom. Plugs, dildos, gags, paddles, whips, crops, ropes, cuffs, blindfolds, and items Frank didn’t even know the name of were in there, organized so neatly it hit Frank like a slap in the face how experienced Gerard really was with this. How he had definitely been letting him off the hook way too easily, and how this was going to change now. He gulped as his eyes darted over all the toys, insecure which one he should pick since he had no experience with most of the displayed items whatsoever.

“Choose one or I’ll do it for you,” Gerard threatened, telling Frank he knew very well which one would hurt the most. Wanting to at least have the chance to pick a toy that would feel bearable, Frank randomly picked one of the paddles, showing it to Gerard with a frown as if to get his approval.

He hummed. “Now get on your hands and knees and give yourself ten strikes with that. Count aloud.”

Frank nodded nervously and got in the required position, scooting so Gerard could watch. The angle was incredibly awkward at first, and the handle was slippery with Frank’s sweat, making it even harder to hold onto it. He dared to glance at Gerard over his shoulder, who was watching him intently with his arms folded in front of his chest, holding onto the weird stick firmly.

“Keep your eyes ahead.” Frank hurried to look away, biting down on his bottom lip. He really didn’t know how much longer he was able to handle this Gerard. A Gerard that was so fucking strict with him, so harsh and merciless. Unforgiving. It sucked, it really fucking did. “Start.”

Frank was shocked at the noise the tiny movement of his wrist caused when the paddle smacked down onto his cheek, leaving behind a sting. “One,” he panted quickly. His face felt hot as another wave of embarrassment rushed through him, because shit, Gerard was making him hit himself with a paddle. He was making him punish himself, cause himself pain, and therefore letting him feel that he was so disappointed he didn’t even bother doing it himself.

“Two,” Frank forced out after bringing the paddle down again. He tried aiming a little lower to not hit the same spot again but landed the item on his thigh. Fuck, that hurt so much more, for some reason, and for a moment, all Frank could do was gasp for air.

“Faster,” Gerard commanded. “My patience is wearing thin.”

Frank nodded and hit himself again, barely giving himself time to grunt out the number before he was repeating the movement. His ass stung, but he forced himself to keep going, knowing this wasn’t going to be even half as bad as what Gerard was going to do to him, even if the cane he was holding looked like it wasn’t able to cause much pain.

“Good boy,” Gerard said as soon as Frank hissed out the last number. His voice was unexpectedly soft, his words so genuine that they made up for every bit of pain Frank had felt so far. He let out a needy noise wishing Gerard would just forgive him already, quiet and hesitant because he wasn’t going to earn himself another spanking, but definitely audible. “Are you sorry for interrupting me, Frankie?”

 _Frankie_. Frank usually didn’t even like being called that, except when it came from Gerard, and oh god, had he missed him saying it. He’d missed hearing these loving and caring and fucking sweet words, and it somehow made him feel even worse for not having been able to follow the simple instruction that would have pleased his Master so much. Gerard had offered so much to him, Frank could have had it the easy way – just occasional respectful words, doing some chores, and tons of sex, like it had been last Sunday. Instead, he most likely had the worst punishment ever ahead of himself. Or at least he hoped it would never get worse than this. He’d try his best to avoid it at any cost.

“I’m so sorry, Master,” Frank told him truthfully. “I’m sorry for everything, I’m sorry for being-”

“Shush. You’ll get to say all that in a minute, but first of all, I will have to give you something before we start. Turn around.”

Frank whimpered but obeyed wordlessly, watching Gerard stride over to the chest of drawers and getting something black out of it. He only recognized it was a collar when Gerard was standing back in front of him, holding it out for him to look at. A happy grin tugged on his lips at first, thinking this was _his_ collar, that maybe Gerard had forgiven him already and all this had just been a warning to be more obedient in the future – but then Frank realized this was a different collar; an older one, definitely, looking used, with scratches on the closure and no shiny studs or the tag Frank loved so much. This wasn’t the collar Gerard had shown him last Sunday.

“I will put this on you now,” Gerard explained briefly. Although Frank wished it was the one he had been craving all week, he obediently lowered his head, giving Gerard access to his nape so he could buckle the collar if he wanted to. For now, Gerard seemed to be fine with just talking, though, not touching Frank at all. “As you have probably realized, this is not the collar I specifically bought for you. It’s a used one, the same collar I always make my subs wear. Putting this on you is nowhere near a sign of honor, let alone a reward, Frank. It’s just so I can attach a leash to you if I want to, and also so you know I fucking _own_ you. But it doesn’t make you special. Many subs have worn this for me before, more than you would think. You could have had your own, very pretty collar, my whore, but instead, you’re getting this old, shabby one.”

Frank bowed his head even deeper, trying to hide his shame. The other collar, _his_ collar, he had looked forward to, but this… He flinched when the stick hit the floor right next to him, the sharp loud noise taking him by surprise, and then Gerard was securing the leather strap around his neck, skilled fingers closing the buckle just a few moments later. Frank could tell it had been worn before. He really didn’t want to think about any of the things Gerard had said about his other subs, but with the scratchy material against his throat, it seemed inevitable. This didn’t make him special like the beautiful new collar would have. It made him ordinary and boring, just one among many other men- men that probably even had served Gerard a lot better. Men that didn’t jerk off like it was something they needed to survive like immature and desperate teenagers.

“Pick up the cane for me, slut.”

Giving a brief nod, Frank grabbed the stick from the floor and offered it to Gerard timidly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

“Tell me again how many times you jerked off, Frank,” Gerard ordered when he snatched the object from Frank’s trembling hands. “And tell me exactly _when_ you did it and _what_ you did. No more lies.”

“Yes, Master.” Frank gulped before continuing, barely keeping in a resigned sigh. “I d-did it three times, first on Wednesday night like I told you. But I only… I had this fucking hot dream, Master, and I needed it so, so fucking bad, and I wanted to ask you, but it was like 3 in the morning, so I just… I thought you wouldn’t mind that much. I didn’t even think you would notice, but I felt so bad the next day, sir, I still do, I’m so sorry. I dreamed about you, a-and the collar, and it just got me so fucking horny-”

“Tell me about the second time.”

Frank nodded, trying not to feel too scared by how Gerard didn’t care about his dream at all. He didn’t know exactly what he’d expected, but something along the lines of _Everybody has wet dreams, I understand and forgive you_ would have been extraordinarily nice. In Frank’s opinion, the dream justified his actions to a certain degree… the first time he’d disobeyed, anyway. “Yes, Master. The second time was the next day. I… I was kind of, uh, bored, so I... watched porn? I’m sorry, I really fucking am, and I felt so bad straight after, especially because you… you were right when you thought you had caught me doing something when you called me that day, sir, I had just finished jerking off and cleaned my hands. You were right. I’m sorry, Master, I’m really sorry-”

Gerard huffed impatiently, a quiet noise that stopped Frank’s rambling and made him talk about what had happened today.

“A-And today, after all the things you said you would be doing to me, I got so damn hard again,” he admitted. “I knew I needed your permission, so I asked you, but- but when you said no, I thought it didn’t matter because you also hadn’t noticed the last two times… except you _had_ , but I hadn’t realized that, Master. I’m sorry.”

“Is that all?” Gerard asked sharply like he was seriously expecting Frank to have jerked off even more often.

“Yes, Master.”

“Look at me.” The top of the cane was placed under Frank’s chin, forcing his head up. “Look at me and tell me you’re not trying to lie to me.”

“I’m not lying, Master,” Frank replied, voice shaking. The way Gerard was staring at him made him feel guilty although he had admitted to everything he’d done to displease his dom. “I-I swear.”

“Good.” Suddenly the cane was gone, leaving Frank all alone under Gerard’s deathly glare. “Remove the cock ring. You may get up. For this punishment, I want you on your back at the foot of the bed, legs over your head. You may use your hands to hold them up.”

“Th-thank you, Master.”

Frank unsteadily got up after he’d freed his cock of the torturous ring, knees wobbling as he staggered towards the bed and let himself drop onto the mattress heavily. His pulse was racing, he’d never been in this position for a spanking before, nor had Gerard even told him how many strikes he was getting. It was unfamiliar. Scary. Something about the way Gerard’s expression turned really focused as he stepped closer with the cane in his hands told Frank that maybe the tool wasn’t quite as harmless as he’d thought.

He brought his legs up with a groan, wrapping his fingers around his ankles. This was super uncomfortable already, his trembling limbs and sweaty palms made matters even worse.

“What’s your color, Frank?”

Frank looked up at Gerard, seeing concern very clearly behind the anger, lust, and concentration. It didn’t soothe Frank the tiniest bit, really.

“Green, Master.”

“Remember you have to tell me immediately as soon as that changes,” Gerard instructed firmly. “Do you understand that?”

Frank’s breath caught in his throat when Gerard nudged the back of his knee with the cane, ever so smoothly, tracing it down the back of Frank’s thigh towards his ass so lightly Frank barely felt the weight of the object at all. “I d-do, Master,” he babbled, painfully aware of how he was utterly at Gerard’s mercy, especially in this position, all bared and vulnerable.

“Good boy. Are you ready?” Gerard asked softly, eyes trailing down Frank’s body as the cane gently traced the crack of his ass, teasing Frank.

“Yes, sir.”

Frank held his breath hearing the sharp swish of the cane cutting through the air, and for a very brief moment, he realized that _shit_ , this was going to be so much worse than he’d thought, before he felt a sting across both of his cheeks, hot and pulsing from the very first second. He squeezed his eyes shut, fingers tightening around his ankles as he tried to pull away, fucking turn over and just _leave_ – but the cane was back in a heartbeat, gentler this time, petting the burning stripe almost soothingly. Again and again, building some kind of consistent rhythm that lulled Frank into relaxing his muscles a bit more each time the cane touched his skin. Then he felt them become harsher, more painful, just a little more with each strike, but still on the scale of bearable, especially in comparison to the first fucking _unyielding_ one Gerard had given him. Frank started to think that maybe the worst part of his punishment was over, that maybe Gerard was just really fucking generous and warm-hearted - that maybe they could just forget Frank had ever been such a damn bad sub in the first place.

So of course, it was an utter shock when Gerard struck him again just as hard as the first time, and while Frank was still busy gasping and clenching his jaw to stop from fucking shouting, Gerard delivered another one to just the same spot, and Frank couldn’t help himself.

“Fuck!” he yelled at what felt like the top of his lungs, thrashing his head to try and muffle his screams in the sheets, but it was useless. He felt cold sweat start to cover his entire body in a thin layer, still everything was hot, _scalding_ , and Frank knew he _shouldn’t_ be close to tears when his punishment had just started minutes ago. He _shouldn’t_ be digging his short fingernails into the skin of his legs this tightly after these few strokes, but he _was_ , and he couldn’t fucking help it.

More gentle strokes followed but in quicker succession this time, more urgent, more painful. Even the light tabs hurt like a motherfucker and the fact that each varied in speed and strength kept Frank on the edge the entire time, body tense in anticipation and fear. The next harsh one made him cry out loudly, obnoxious in the otherwise silent room. Three more of those hard ones and he was fighting with tears.

It hurt so fucking much. His skin was pulled taut and tight due to this fucking position, leaving no space for any wiggling or ducking hits with his feet high above his head. Gerard had access to all of his vulnerable areas, being able to aim perfectly from where he was standing right by Frank’s ass.

The gentle tabs seemed to be replaced by harder ones as they went, much to Frank’s dismay. One swish followed the other, all of them resulting in Frank’s ass cheeks buzzing and stinging with pain. It was so much worse than any of the spankings he’d had before. Combined, probably. He had stopped trying to hold back the tears long ago, the salty wet drops running down his temples unstoppably as he just lay there with his lips pressed together so tight they had probably gone white. Frank needed to yell, needed to cry and beg for Gerard to finally have fucking mercy, but at the same time he felt himself dissociating from the time being, his body getting accustomed to the never-ending rhythm, almost relishing each hit.

He had no idea how much time had passed or how many strikes he had taken when no hit followed after the last stinging one. His body was so tense, blood pulsing painfully against the sore welts on his ass as he kept waiting for the next one, and it took him a couple of seconds to realize it was safe to pry his eyes open and let out a shaky breath. It hurt, _he_ hurt, everything did.

“I’m going to give you eight more, Frank. Two for each time you jerked off, and another two for being audacious enough to believe you would get away with lying to your Master.” Gerard placed a hand on the back of Frank’s thigh, and although Frank knew Gerard’s hands were most likely warm, they felt pleasantly cool against his burning skin. So fucking good. He couldn’t help but whine as more tears rushed down his temples at the prospect of more strikes, more screaming, more pain. His hands were cramping from clinging to his ankles for so long and so tightly. In addition to that, he was pretty sure one of his legs had gone dead – not that he could particularly care about a petty thing like that right now. “I know this is a rough punishment. I know I’m expecting much from you. But you do agree you deserve this, don’t you?”

Frank nodded in a heartbeat. “Y-Yes, Master.” He wanted to say more, wanted to explain how he deserved whatever punishment Gerard decided to make him endure, how he was sorry, so fucking sorry, how he just wanted to cry and be held by Gerard as soon as this was over, fucking _please_ , he’d do anything for that. But his voice was weak and trembling, and he honestly didn’t know if Gerard would appreciate him saying all that without having been asked first, so he pressed his lips together once more, waiting for the cane to cut through the air again.

“These last eight are going to be a little different. I want you to actively participate, and you need to listen to me really closely now. I know focusing is hard for you at the moment, so I will explain this twice if you need me to, but I want you to try your best. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank answered obediently. Gerard no longer looked completely upset with him, more like the Master he’d learned to love so much. It made Frank smile despite all the pain he was in. Because it meant he could make things right again, he could earn Gerard’s trust again if he really tried, he just knew he could. It would be a difficult journey, but looking at Gerard now… Frank regained hope.

“Very good,” Gerard praised. “Now, listen. After every strike, I want you to do five things for me. First, say the number we’re on out loud. You’re already used to that. Secondly, thank me for punishing you. Thirdly, I want you to tell me what you have done wrong. Don’t repeat yourself, there are plenty of different things you can name, there’s no need to say anything twice. Then fourthly, you will apologize. Sincerely. Convince me you’re sorry if you want me to forgive you. Lastly, I want you to say _Please, Master, may I have another_. Can you repeat that for me?”

Frank nodded, frowning as he focused on keeping track. Gerard had been right, it was hard to concentrate, but he’d put a lot of effort into listening to his every word, so he felt like he was able to do what he wanted. “Please, Master, may I have another?” he choked out, looking Gerard straight in the eye, letting him know this wasn’t just a phrase he was muttering but he actually meant it.

Gerard smiled briefly and nodded, taking a step back and raising the cane once again. “As you asked so nicely, whore.”

The strike still left Frank thrashing, a guttural grunt escaping his throat as he bit back another scream. Fuck. Fuck, this hurt so fucking much. He had no idea how many Gerard had given him by now, but knowing there were eight – or seven now, actually – more to go seemed like a fucking eternity, and he honestly didn’t know if he was physically able to take them. He wouldn’t safeword out, though. Hell, no. He deserved this, every single strike.

“One, thank you, Master,” Frank gasped out when the sting had ebbed away enough for him to actually speak. “I-I’ve let you down, sir. I’m so fucking sorry. I’m sorry. Please, Master, may I have another?”

Gerard let out an appreciative hum, waiting another second before bringing the cane down onto Frank’s red ass once more. Frank yelled sharply, body convulsing as he automatically tried to escape the pain, but forcing himself to keep in place right by Gerard’s skillful hand. “Two, Master. _Fuck_.” He needed a second to just breathe, letting his head fall against the mattress heavily, new tears making his sight blurry. “Th-Thank you. I abused your trust, sir. Please forgive me, I’m really damn sorry. Please, Master, may I have another?”

Frank’s voice got shakier with every single strike, which seemed to be even harder now. He had to beg for his punishment when really he just wanted it to end, every word leaving his mouth causing even more pain. His ass stung so fucking badly, his body was hot and sweaty, and his throat was raw from all the screaming he had done.

It was almost over, though. Just a few more.

At least now he knew when he could expect the next hit, and what force it would have. The obliviousness he’d been in before had been one of the worst components of the entire punishment. He took hit after hit, grunting out numbers and apologies, hoping it would be enough.

“Seven! Thank you, Master,” Frank whimpered some long minutes later, eyes shut tightly, trying to focus on anything but the way his ass hurt. Only one more. One more. “I-I lied to you, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please! Please, Master, may I have another?”

Of course, Gerard granted him the favor, bringing the cane down onto Frank’s ass one final time. “Eight! Thank you, Master. I’m sorry I was such an awful sub for you, I’m really fucking sorry, please forgive me, Master. I’m so sorry. Please have mercy.”

A loud sob escaped Frank’s throat when Gerard dropped the cane onto the floor, letting him know it was over. He kept his legs in the air, shaking both from effort and pain, praying Gerard wouldn’t have anything else in store for him. There was no fucking way he could take another hit, not a single one.

“On your front,” Gerard instructed. He didn’t sound furious but rather gentle, and Frank let out another hurt noise as he gingerly let go of his ankles, cringing at the deep imprints his fingernails had left in his skin. His muscles ached as he lowered his legs, and he groaned again, more tears streaming down his temples.

“Master,” Frank whimpered when he dared to look up at Gerard finally. He just needed to talk to him. There was so much more that needed to be said, so much he couldn’t keep to himself, hoping Gerard would actually let him talk now. He wouldn’t be as firm as he’d been before the caning, would he? “Master, please, please, may I say something? Please, sir, I need-”

“On your front,” Gerard repeated sternly. “Maybe later. You need aftercare first.”

Frank apologized and nodded, wincing as he rolled over. It was incredibly good to feel his legs relax, and his ass, Jesus. He couldn’t believe how bad the pain was, sharp lines imprinted in his skin, pulsing, so much more intense than anything he’d felt before.

He cried when Gerard applied some ointment, it fucking hurt to have anything touch his skin, even though Gerard was being extremely careful. The coolness instantly made him feel so much better, though. Once he was done, Gerard stayed quiet, just letting Frank breathe and calm down from the punishment.

“Please, Master, may I talk now?” Frank begged as soon as he was able to, scrambling up to his hands and knees and turning around, wanting to face Gerard. “Please, sir.”

“Go ahead.”

Frank nodded and lowered his head, trying to make himself as small as he could without paying attention to the way his ass protested in this position. “I… I’m so, so sorry, Master. I know I’m asking much but, please, can you give me another chance? I’ll be so good for you, sir, I swear, I’ll do anything you want without questioning it. Please, sir, please give me one last chance. I’ll never… I’ll never dare to do anything like this again. I promise, just- just _please_ -”

“So you’re asking me to forgive you and reconsider my statement of treating you differently from now on? You finally see how generous I was with you?”

“Yes, Master, please. I was just stupid, I didn’t… I’m sorry. _Please_.”

Gerard hummed thoughtfully, then stayed completely quiet for a while. Frank tried to muffle the sobs in the sheets he was burying his face in, but his body still was shaking as he waited, hoping Gerard would be generous one last time.

He stilled and tensed when he finally felt Gerard’s hand in his hair, not pulling like he had expected, but tender. It took a while until he noticed Gerard was patting him, and he almost started crying all over again, not having expected such a gentle gesture whatsoever.

“Up,” he said, using his other hand to help Frank get on his knees. Frank wanted to resist, feeling ashamed of his face that was wet and probably red, itchy with all the tears that had dried on it, but he forced himself to obey. Gerard snaked a finger into the ring of the collar and pulled him closer, making Frank shuffle towards him on his knees, and then placed both hands on his cheeks, wiping the fresh tears away.

“I’m sorry,” Frank repeated desperately, looking into his Master’s darkened eyes briefly. “I’m so, so fucking sorry, Master.”

“I know. And you should be. I will think about your request of giving you a last chance. Frankly, I don’t feel like you deserve it, but we’ll see. You’ve taken your punishment extremely well, slut. This was your first caning, after all, I hadn’t expected you to be so brave. Good job.”

Frank stared at him through his tears, seeing pride instead of plain anger for once, and he instantly felt so much better. “Thank you, Master,” he whispered.

“I think you deserve to be treated this harshly again tomorrow, but I will consider giving you another chance. You better do everything I say or we might have to repeat what we did today, and I honestly would like to give you a break from the cane. So don’t make me use it again soon. I did mean it when I said that I’m gonna be stricter from now on, though. You will have to earn your privileges again. Do you understand that?”

“Yes, sir, but… Please don’t- don’t use the cane again, _please_ , it hurts so fucking much,” Frank begged, feeling panic rise in his body at the prospect of getting another caning.

Gerard calmingly planted a kiss on his forehead, making him shut up. “I won’t if you don’t make me. It’s all up to you.”

Frank nodded and sniffled, enjoying Gerard’s warm lips on his skin. He’d missed this, he’d missed him, being close to Gerard, feeling his body warmth like this.

“You don’t have to worry about any of that right now, though,” Gerard continued, kissing the corners of his eyes and the tip of his nose, eventually reaching his lips. Frank melted into it. “You may rest now, Frankie. We’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

Frank wanted to ask if he was allowed to sleep in Gerard’s bed, ready to beg in case the answer would be no, but Gerard wordlessly pushed him back onto the mattress, making sure he was on his side so he didn’t put any pressure on his ass, and covered him with the blanket.

“You’re probably tired, hm?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank admitted. God, was he tired, fucking exhausted, actually. Gerard’s bed was heaven, the blanket was so warm, the mattress so soft, like a fucking cloud or something. “Please, can you lie with me? Please, Master, I need you.”

Gerard sighed but nodded immediately. “There’s still some stuff I need to do and I’m not actually tired yet but… I’ll lie with you until you fall asleep. Is that okay?”

“Yes, Master, please. Thank you so much.” He shuffled to make room, smiling gingerly when Gerard crawled under the sheets right next to him. He was still fully dressed but Frank couldn’t care less as he wrapped his arm around his chest and his leg around his waist, breathing in his scent, eyes already closed and heart slowing. Now, _this_ was heaven. There was no way it could get any better.

Luckily Gerard didn’t protest against Frank cuddling him like an oversized plushie and simply hugged him back, rolling onto his side and kissing the top of his head. “That’s my big boy. Sleep, Frankie. Just sleep.”

He started running his fingers through Frank’s hair, slow and sweet, and before Frank could respond, his exhaustion had gotten the better of him.

* * *

Gerard stayed. Frank fell into an uneasy sleep, woken up over and over by either the sting in his ass or confusing sections of dreams, but whenever he would jolt awake, Gerard’s strong arms just kept holding him tightly, his gentle fingers caressing him until his lids slipped shut again. It was oddly peaceful despite everything that had happened before. Frank had never felt more protected.

Suddenly a loud noise made Frank wake up from his doze once again, his body jerking at the shock. His heart was racing again, he had no idea what had caused the sound, or what it was in the first place, which was incredibly scary, for some reason.

“Shh,” Gerard cooed softly, stroking through Frank’s hair, sounding sleepy and raucous. “Just the doorbell.”

The doorbell? Frank had no idea what time it was, but it seemed to be the middle of the fucking night. The sun had gone down a while ago, and Frank felt like he had been asleep for a couple of hours. Why would somebody ring the doorbell this late?

He frowned at Gerard in the semi-darkness. “Don’t you wanna...”

“It’s probably not important. Don’t worry about it, just close your eyes, Frank.”

With Gerard sounding as gentle and caring as that, there was no way Frank could resist. His lids were heavier than usual, anyway, and he felt like he really deserved some more sleep. “Yes, Master,” he mumbled and scooted yet a little closer, burying his face in Gerard’s chest.

But before Frank could fall asleep again, the same sound echoed through the house once more. Gerard let out a groan that Frank could feel against his cheek, muttering something into Frank’s hair that sounded annoyed.

Gerard cursed when the doorbell rang a third time, and he rolled out of bed, leaving Frank behind cold and weirdly lost in the dark without him. “I’ll be back in a minute, promise,” Gerard told Frank, sounding tired and upset. “Just need to see who wants into my house at fucking 11 pm.”

Frank nodded automatically. “Yes, Master,” he replied shortly, knowing Gerard had to go downstairs because this probably was urgent, but wishing he could make him stay at the same time. He had goosebumps on his arm that had been resting on Gerard’s warm body so safely and had now slumped down onto the mattress. He could barely resist the urge to beg Gerard to just lie back down next to him. Frank wanted to be better for him though, more obedient, and therefore he wasn’t going to start any drama. Gerard would be back soon.

“This better be fucking important,” Gerard declared with a yawn as he walked out of the room. Frank held his breath listening to his footsteps, the quiet squeaking of the stairs when he’d reached them. Then it was silent.

Frank had never been afraid of the dark, not really, but lying here in a bed that suddenly was way too cold, way too big, way too empty, and being able to hear and see almost nothing… it was scary. He tried not to move a muscle and strained his ears, needing to hear what was going on. What if this was the police? What if a neighbor had seen Frank, or what if they had _heard_ him, fuck, what if they had come to take Gerard away?

What if Gerard wasn’t coming back?

A muffled male voice was audible now, sounding stressed, talking fast. Frank desperately tried to make out what was being said, but he couldn’t really catch anything. Then he heard Gerard respond, and he was agitated too, like he’d rather just come back upstairs and cuddle Frank, and god, Frank wanted that so, so bad.

He counted the seconds in his head as Gerard kept discussing with whoever that was downstairs, trying to block out their voices. Gerard had said he’d be back in a _minute_ , he’d promised, but this was taking forever. Frank had reached a hundred already and they were still talking downstairs. He wished he knew what was going on, whether it would help Gerard if he went downstairs, but he hadn’t given him permission, and also Frank’s ass stung so bad he doubted he could get into a standing position right now.

Frank needed Gerard. He knew it was crazy, but he missed him, and every second that passed without him was so damn painful, much worse than any of the strikes he’d gotten earlier.

Something had to be wrong. Gerard wouldn’t lie to him, surely something had happened that needed Gerard’s attention, something that was more important than Frank. He had been so warm and comfortable against him, fuck, Frank missed feeling so secure. Lying here waiting with this embarrassing lump in his throat and tears pricking in his eyes, Frank couldn’t help but feel pathetic and utterly lost without his Master, alone in the dark room.

But he wasn’t going to _cry_. Frank was seventeen, he was Gerard’s _big_ boy, he wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t. He could even still hear Gerard’s voice so he knew he was okay, he just needed to be patient. They’d be reunited in mere minutes.

And then a sob escaped his throat, way too loud in the silence surrounding Frank, so loud he even thought Gerard and his visitor must have heard him downstairs. _He wasn’t going to cry_. All he needed to do was hold out a little longer, just wait a few more seconds, just breathe. Just close his eyes and relax, like Gerard had instructed... except pressing his lids shut only caused the tears to spill.

Fuck, he was crying, wasn’t he? Fuck.

“Please come back,” Frank whispered into the dark room. His hands hurried up to the collar around his neck, clutching it as if he was holding onto what Gerard had given him. “Please come back, please come back, please...”

A couple of endless seconds later Frank spent chanting the words over and over, his prayers seemed to have been heard. There were steps on the stairs, coming upwards, towards him.

Gerard was coming back.

More tears rushed down Frank’s face without his consent, disappearing into his hair as he waited for Gerard to open the door with bated breath. He was coming closer and closer, approaching the door, just a few more seconds...

“Wait, before you go to bed... I really hope I haven’t caused too much trouble.”

That wasn’t Gerard’s voice.

Frank whimpered realizing Gerard hadn’t come upstairs alone, that there was another guy with him, right in front of the bedroom door, behind which Frank was completely naked apart from the black leather around his neck, covered by nothing but a blanket. A stranger was meters away from seeing him like that, oh god. His head was spinning as he tried to put sense into the situation. Who was that, why was he here, how did Gerard know him, what the fuck? Quiet sobs Frank couldn’t stifle filled the room as more tears soaked the pillow he was resting on. This was too much, way too much.

“It’s alright.” _Gerard_. That was Gerard, right there, his voice, his beautiful voice. Frank held his breath trying to hear everything he said, sucking his words up. “Don’t worry about it, you know I’m happy to help you out.”

The other man sighed. “I’m so glad I have you. Thank you, I owe you. So… I better let you go back to sleep, then? I’m pretty exhausted too.”

“Yeah, that’ll be the best. If you need anything else...”  
  
“I’ll try to talk to her tomorrow after work. I think we’re gonna be able to work things out again, probably, but you know. Thanks for the offer. Good night, Gee.”

“Try not to think about it too much, it’s not worth another sleepless night.”

“I’ll try,” the unknown voice replied bitterly. “Thank you.”

Frank listened to the guy shuffling away, and then he heard Gerard huff heavily before he finally opened the door and entered. His silhouette appeared in the doorway, looking fucking majestic, even in the dark, and Frank was too confused and scared to do anything but lie there and watch him.

“Frankie?” Gerard whispered. “You still awake?”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Frank forced out, willing the tears away. Clearly, everything was alright. Perfectly alright. He’d just overreacted. He was exhausted and sleepy and in pain and… this had just been too much. Way too much to comprehend.

Gerard let out a sigh at that. Frank feared he had done something wrong, barely suppressing a sob at just the thought of having disappointed Gerard _again_ , but then Gerard mumbled something that utterly surprised Frank. “Sorry.” He saw his Master take his shirt off in the sparse light coming from a street lamp outside, and he continued to undress as he spoke. “That took way longer than I thought… It was Mikey, my brother. He and his girlfriend had another fight, apparently. He drove all the way out here... Hadn’t expected us to be asleep already. Anyway, sorry he woke you up. He’s sleeping in the guest room tonight, but you probably won’t meet him because he’s gotta leave for work really early tomorrow and… Frank, are you okay?”

Frank had tried to muffle his sniffs but hadn’t quite succeeded. He was so stupid for crying, he knew he was, and he couldn’t even pinpoint why. _Gerard’s brother_. That was it, and there was absolutely nothing Frank had to worry about, Gerard had been right. He’d felt so scared and alone, so vulnerable in the dark room… For no fucking reason. And now he was crying because he felt so pathetic. For completely panicking when really Gerard had just been talking to his fucking brother.

“Frankie?”

“S-Sorry,” Frank forced out, biting his lip as he realized Gerard had told him not to apologize like that. “I-I mean, I’m sorry, Master, I’m okay.”

His voice was awfully nasally and thick, giving away that he was _not_ okay fairly easily. So now Gerard would find out he’d cried over nothing, absolutely nothing, like a fucking baby. In addition to that, he’d also lied to him again. Great.

Gerard made a disapproving, concerned noise and sunk down next to Frank, wearing nothing but his boxers. Frank flinched when he felt his fingers on his cheek, so gentle, forcing more quiet sobs to tremble from Frank’s lips. “I’m s-sorry,” he stammered. “Master, I-”

“It’s okay, Frank. It’s okay, I’m here.”

Gerard slid under the blanket next to Frank and wrapped his arms around his shaking body, just keeping him pressed against his chest without saying another word. He wasn’t mad at Frank, he… understood? Magically, he seemed to know exactly what Frank was feeling and why he was crying, but also knew how to make him feel better.

Frank gave up trying to hold back his tears and cried into Gerard’s bare chest, hoping he wouldn’t mind, but he didn’t say anything in order to make Frank stop. His hand was in his hair again, raking through it slowly, smoothly, and so soothingly. The rhythm helped Frank calm down as he relaxed into his gentle movements, his sobs ebbing away after a few minutes.

“I’m so sorry,” Frank babbled against Gerard’s skin. “I just- Y-You were gone for so long, and I was so scared, I-I don’t even know… I’m sorry, Master, I...”  
  
“There’s absolutely nothing you need to be sorry for, Frankie. _I_ have to apologize for leaving you alone when you were in such a vulnerable state. I should have been here for you, but I’m here now. Are you feeling better?”

Frank nodded, hugging Gerard tighter. “Yes, Master. Thank you f-for… for coming back.”

“Of course.” He kissed the top of Frank’s head, and Frank was sure he could feel him smile against it. “Do you think you can go back to sleep now? Your body needs to rest.”

“Yeah. I-I think so, Master,” Frank responded. “Will you… will you stay with me?”

“All night, Frankie. Won't move an inch.”  


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing!

Frank stirred in his sleep when Gerard sunk down on the bed next to him. He was resting on his side, face turned away from Gerard, completely naked as he had kicked the blanket off. Gerard hadn’t wanted to wake him up, not after what had happened, but it was almost noon and he didn’t want to completely waste their time together. Frank would probably feel the same way.  
  
Gerard didn’t regret being so harsh on Frank yesterday, but inspecting the angry red welts on Frank’s lower half, he couldn’t deny they made him feel a little bad. He hadn’t struck him too badly, though. Frank wouldn’t have been able to take the really powerful lashes, not in the state he’d been in. He had been trembling ever since he’d gotten in Gerard’s car and probably even before that. There were a few very dark welts, which would remain prominent for a longer time, but most of the marks were much lighter and would faint within a couple of days. Gerard would make sure they would heal well with sufficient ointment and medication.  
  
He always tried to keep his cool, knowing punishing a sub whilst being utterly furious could escalate easily, and he didn’t want to push Frank further than he could go, which was why he had settled for fucking him first, just to force some of the aggression out of himself. Well, that, and also because Frank was ridiculously hot, especially when Gerard had him reduced to the submissive, begging mess that he’d been yesterday. It was in his nature, Gerard could feel that, but unfortunately, he also was an arrogant, selfish, and trouble-loving cunt, who just needed a reminder what it meant to be a sub every now and then.  
  
Actually, that wasn’t all that unfortunate. Gerard loved giving Frank these reminders an awful lot.  
  
It wasn’t even the jerking off itself that had made Gerard punish Frank so harshly, but more the audacity he’d had to think that lying straight to his Master’s face was acceptable. It was the fact that he’d felt clever enough to prevent Gerard from finding out, which was ridiculous, because no matter how tough Frank thought he was, Gerard had his methods to break him. Still, it was annoying to think they could have spent a nice weekend together. Hell, if Frank had just _asked_ Gerard, maybe he even would have allowed it. He would have made him beg and wait for it, drawn it out until Frank would have reached his very limit, but Gerard wasn’t a monster. Considering Frank’s age and the circumstances they were in, it was pretty much torture not to get off at least once a day. Not even he himself could keep his hands off his dick when Frank wasn’t around most nights, and he was almost twice his sub’s age.  
  
But because Frank was a fucking idiot, Gerard had had to put him back in his place. He hoped he would stay there for a longer time, even if Gerard was giving him another chance, and he would give him one after that, and after that, and as many chances as Frank would need because this was what all of this was about.  
  
Something about Frank had been different yesterday, though. Something promising, like he had finally learned his lesson, and wouldn’t forget it for quite awhile, if ever at all. He always seemed vulnerable after receiving rough punishments, but last night… Gerard was convinced Frank had experienced his first subdrop, which had left him utterly desperate and needy. They would have to talk about that later in order to help Frank understand why he felt the way he did. Gerard rarely punished his subs to yesterday’s extent. It usually wasn’t necessary, and maybe he was bad at being caring afterwards, but it wasn’t something that he was that familiar with. He didn’t do it very often, and he really hoped the damage he’d done to Frank wasn’t too severe. He’d seemed to understand that he’d deserved his punishment, he’d really had it coming, so Gerard wanted to take it from there.  
  
The least he had been able to do yesterday was lay down with Frank, making him feel protected and warm, which was why Gerard probably would have punched the person disrupting Frank’s more or less peaceful but well-deserved sleep – if it hadn’t been his _brother._  
  
Fights between Mikey and Alicia had never been exactly unusual, yet Gerard felt like arguments were what dominated their entire relationship nowadays, and it was getting worse every day. He’d tried talking to Mikey about it, asking him if it would be better to just break up with her and find somebody that would make him happier, but Mikey was so obsessed with his girlfriend, it was like talking to a maniac. They’d been together since they were teenagers, and Gerard hated to acknowledge that his baby brother was all grown up, but their relationship had actually lasted almost ten years now. He could understand why Mikey wouldn’t want to let her go; they’d been through so much, and of course, Gerard was proud of him for being responsible enough to keep a girlfriend for almost an entire decade… But Mikey had been showing up at his doorstep more and more often lately, seeking a distraction or some advice or just a friend, and while Gerard absolutely didn’t mind that, he wished Mikey would just be _happy_ again.  
  
Whatever would happen in the future though, Gerard would support Mikey. Obviously, he would because he cared for him so much. It always had been like this and probably, hopefully, wouldn’t ever change either. They had been extremely close for as long as Gerard could remember, telling each other everything – God, Mikey even knew about Gerard’s weird kinks. He knew about _Frank,_ damnit. Gerard trusted his brother with his life.  
  
Mikey knew Frank was Gerard’s student. He knew about him being underage, and even that he kept misbehaving, causing Gerard to punish him over and over. For some reason, talking about that kind of stuff wasn’t even weird, though Gerard still preferred not to go into detail when it came to punishments or sexual preferences.  
  
Frank emitted a quiet sigh, making Gerard focus on the boy again. He was well aware that he couldn’t be as strict as he’d announced yesterday without breaking him, and he really hoped Frank would see and appreciate that. Still, he was going to be at least somewhat stern. What Frank needed today in order to actually learn his lesson were firm rules and limits, constant supervision, more immediate punishments whenever necessary… but also being given the feeling of being safe with Gerard, something that would reassure him that he was important and that Gerard didn’t fucking hate him or anything.  
  
First of all, Gerard was going to reward him for taking yesterday’s punishment so well. He was going to show him what would happen when he was a good boy, make him regret his mistakes, present the alternative.  
  
Frank’s body jerked slightly when Gerard pressed a kiss to the back of his thigh, and he groaned softly into the pillow. Gerard smirked as he placed the lube on the mattress right next to Frank and crawled between the boy’s limp legs, pushing them a little further apart effortlessly and turning Frank onto his front at the same time. Frank was still asleep when Gerard let his fingers slide over his bruised skin, relishing the grunt he gave him in return. His fingers trailed towards his hole slowly, and then he circled it a few times, giving Frank time to wake up.  
  
His body started to respond just a few moments later. Frank moaned as his opening twitched against Gerard’s fingers, his muscles tensing and fingers grabbing the pillow by his head. He was breathing faster too, shallowly, awaiting.  
  
Gerard squeezed some lube onto his fingers before he placed two of them at his opening again. Frank’s breath hitched drastically when he pushed in, hips lifting off the bed and towards Gerard, trying to get him deeper, and when he let out another groan, he sounded needy and desperate – fucking grateful for that little touch alone.  
  
“Good morning, my little slut,” Gerard mumbled as he pushed his fingers deeper, enjoying how responsive and sensitive Frank was being. “Sleep well in your Master’s bed?”  
  
Frank took a few deep breaths before he answered. “Yes, Master,” he panted out hurriedly, gyrating his ass ever so slightly. “Th-Thank you, Master, a-and good morning to you too.”  
  
Gerard held back a chuckle at Frank’s stuttering. God, did he love him being like this, so fucking needy, ready for whatever Gerard would give him. “Oh, I’ve been awake for hours already,” he told him nonchalantly as he started moving his fingers in and out of Frank easily. “Been waiting for you to wake up, but apparently you really needed some sleep, huh?”  
  
“I… I guess?” Frank groaned when Gerard spread his fingers inside of him, his hands clutching the pillow tighter. “Fuck, I’m- I’m sorry f-for making you wait, Master.”  
  
“Mhm,” Gerard mumbled thoughtfully, sliding his fingers all the way out and ignoring Frank’s needy whine. “I’m not mad at you. Or well, I know a way you can make it up to me-”  
  
“Anything, Master.” There it was back again. This desperation in Frank’s voice, utterly submissive and wanton, pleading with Gerard. Gerard had gotten to hear this exact voice a fucking lot yesterday, and he was looking forward to hearing it just as much today. He could tell Frank was a lot better though, not nearly as vulnerable as the night before. “Wh-What do you need, Master? What can I do for you? I’ll do anything, sir.”  
  
“Oh, I know you will.” Gerard stroked his hands over Frank’s sides towards his shoulders, watching his body arch into his touch, arms flexing. He was fucking beautiful. “Because you’ve learned to respect me yesterday, isn’t that right, sweetheart? Now you’re gonna be a really good boy for me?”  
  
Frank gasped at the pet name, nodding his head frantically. “Yes, Master. I promise.”  
  
“Very good,” Gerard praised. “For now, I want you to spread your cheeks for me, just like you did yesterday. I wanna see your tight little hole.”  
  
Frank trembled when he obeyed wordlessly, moving his hands down to hold himself open for Gerard. “Good boy,” the elder rasped, moaning at the sight. His fingers slid back into Frank without even thinking about it first, pushing them in with one quick movement. Frank gasped brokenly and spread his cheeks a little further. Shit, was he eager.  
  
“Think you can take another?” Gerard asked. He was already positioning a third finger at Frank’s entrance, not really caring what he would say as long as he let him hear his voice again.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Frank answered, sounding close to sobbing. “Anything you want. _Please.”_  
  
Gerard hummed as he added yet another finger. Frank opened up to him immediately, cursing into the pillow when Gerard set a demanding pace straight away, eyes clenched shut tightly.  
  
“Wanna have my tongue as well?”  
  
“Please-” Frank burst out, wiggling his hips impatiently. “God yes, please. Please, Master.”  
  
“So polite today,” Gerard commented as he bent down, kissing one of the darker marks on Frank’s ass and making him hiss. “Seems like you really learned your lesson, hm?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” he replied in a high-pitched voice.  
  
“I sure hope so.”  
  
Frank let out a guttural moan the moment Gerard’s tongue traced his rim right above where his fingers were still inside of him, making him smirk against his ass. He lapped at his entrance for just a few seconds as his fingers kept opening Frank up, and by the time he pulled back, Frank was gasping for breath, somehow even needier than before.  
  
_“Please-”_  
  
“Shush.” A firm slap to his thigh made Frank shut up, and he ended up trembling on the bed, a thin layer of sweat coating his body. It was ridiculously hot. “You haven’t forgotten your place, have you? No talking unless I tell you to, do you understand that, whore?”  
  
“I do, Master. Forgive me,” Frank gasped softly.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you now,” Gerard informed him as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets. His erection was straining in his underwear, and he wished he hadn’t made the effort of putting on pants earlier because they would prolong this whole thing for a couple of valuable seconds. “Put your ass up for me. Don’t just lie there, Frank.”  
  
Frank whimpered but complied hurriedly, scrambling to get on his elbows and knees. He was panting already, whiny noises slipping from his lips every few seconds, and when he looked back at Gerard over his shoulder, the elder felt like his heart stopped for a moment. Frank’s hair was askew, fucking everywhere, making him look debauched. He was still wearing the collar, and the item rounded up the picture perfectly – the fucking lust in his dark eyes, lips parted and wet and trembling. Everything about Frank was begging Gerard to just fuck him already, even if he couldn’t verbally ask for it any longer.  
  
“Fucking come here,” Gerard grunted out, leaning forwards in a rush to capture Frank’s lips in a bruising kiss, fumbling the button of his pants open at the same time. The other hand was in Frank’s hair, tugging him in whatever direction he wanted as he pushed his tongue past his lips, tasting remnants of his sleep, and the fact that Frank had just woken up and was already on his knees for Gerard, pleading for his cock in his ass, somehow made Gerard feel even more turned on.  
  
He groaned in relief when he finally managed to undo his pants, undoing the zipper and shoving them down to his thighs hastily. Eliciting a wanton moan from his sub, Gerard pushed Frank’s head back into the sheets, causing his ass to stick out even more, and god, Gerard had never lubed himself up this fast in his fucking _life._  
  
Frank yelped when Gerard pushed in, his body clenching around him reflexively as Gerard guided his entire length into him with one firm thrust. Fuck, Frank felt so damn good, so tight and hot and seemingly fragile, but by now a fucking pro at taking Gerard up his ass. He was a quivering mess on the bed below Gerard, brows drawn together, eyes clenched shut, jaw slack, letting out gasps and moans and whimpers.  
  
“You fucking love this, don’t you?” Gerard forced out, moving his hips to emphasize what he was talking about. The noise that was trembling from Frank’s lips would have been enough of an answer, but Gerard needed to hear him say it, needed him to see what a fucking whore he was, that he was _Gerard’s_ whore. It turned him on so fucking much. “Feeling my dick so deep inside of you? So fucking deep, so needy, Jesus Christ. Nobody’s ever seen you like this, Frank. You’re mine. Fucking _mine._ Don’t you ever forget that again.”  
  
“I’m yours,” Frank panted, wincing when Gerard pulled back slowly and moved back into him. “I-I belong to you. I’m yours, Master, your whore. I’ll do whatever you want, just...”  
  
“Just what?” Gerard grabbed the back of Frank’s collar and pulled him back up a few inches, making him choke just slightly. Then he slammed his hips back into him until they were pressed up against his ass, pressing into the bruises on Frank’s ass hard enough to make Frank hiss. “This? Is this what you want?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Frank forced out. His voice was barely audible when Gerard tugged on the collar like this, straining it, making replying even harder for him. “Feels so fucking good, yes, please. Just like this.”  
  
“That almost sounds like you’re trying to tell me what to do...”  
  
“N-No, I- I didn’t mean to, Master, I’m sorry-” The rest of Frank’s apology turned into incoherent babbling and shouting as Gerard let go of his collar at once, pushing his head into the pillow and setting a rough pace. Frank seemed to be close already as he was unable to form proper sentences, body jerking every few seconds, moans so fucking needy Gerard might have let him jerk off already if he hadn’t disobeyed so severely this week.  
  
Gerard gave up on talking and slammed into Frank at an almost brutal pace, making their skin slap together and Frank emitted desperate sounds over and over, his movements so hard and fast Gerard gasped for air. His head felt dizzy by the time the familiar tingling started coursing through his veins, fueling him on even though he was getting more exhausted by the minute. He would cum in Frank’s tight hole, fuck yeah, and then he’d make him wear a plug and keep it in, so Frank would have a nice, constant reminder who was his Master the entire day. Just the thought of marking Frank like that pushed him even closer to the edge.  
  
He let out a loud groan as the wave of pleasure hit him, so hard it made Gerard see stars behind his closed eyelids. Cum was spurting out of his cock and right into Frank, and the boy fucking _loved_ it, making appreciative mewling noises and holding perfectly still for Gerard to use him however he wanted. Such a perfectly submissive slut. If it wasn’t for his fucking rebelliousness.  
  
Gerard pulled out when he felt the aftershocks ebb away, watching his semen start to ooze out of Frank immediately. He couldn’t resist the urge to squeeze Frank’s ass, spreading his cheeks once more and admiring the view, before he got out of the bed to grab one of his plugs from the drawer, pulling up his pants as he went. Frank was panting hoarsely, obviously thinking Gerard was still not going to let him cum when really Gerard was about to give him one of the best orgasms of his life.  
  
He got on his knees behind Frank’s shaking form and pushed in the plug without further ado, relishing the grateful grunt he got in return.  
  
“On your back,” he ordered.  
  
Frank was fully hard, fucking leaking from the tip. Gerard could see how badly he needed it after not cumming yesterday, how desperate he was for it.  
  
“You wanna cum for me?” Gerard asked nonetheless, trying to sound innocent. “Little slut? Got so fucking turned on by me using your ass?”  
  
“God, yes, Master,” Frank whined. “So much. Please, may I cum for you, Master? Please, need it so, so fucking much, please, please let me cum-”  
  
“Patience, Frank. We’re gonna play a little game, how does that sound? As soon as I give you permission, you may touch yourself. Give your cock some relief. You like that?”  
  
“Yes, Master,” Frank all but sobbed, nodding eagerly.  
  
“I thought so. There are a few rules, though… First of all, you can touch yourself, but you can not make yourself cum. You’ll need my permission for that too, and trust me, yesterday’s punishment was nothing in comparison to what you’re going to get if you cum so much as a second before I have allowed it. Are we clear on that?”  
  
Frank gulped but gave another nod. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Very well. The second rule is that you need to keep your eyes on me. I want you to look me directly in the eye while you jerk off, Frank. The entire time. We’ll keep playing until I decide it’s time to stop… or if you break eye contact. The latter will lead to you walking around with a cock cage for a week, though. So I really would make an effort to keep those pretty eyes on me. Got it?”  
  
“I g-got it, Master.”  
  
“Good boy. Go on, touch yourself for me.”  
  
Gerard smirked at Frank who quickly wrapped his fist around his cock and began pumping himself at a rapid pace. His lids fluttered as he visibly forced himself to keep his eyes open, body twitching, hips thrusting up into his hand.  
  
“Yeah,” Gerard encouraged him, running his hand up Frank’s thighs. His own cock gave a weak twitch in his pants at the sight. “That’s it, Frankie. Keep going, and don’t take your eyes off me. So fucking hot.”  
  
Frank keened in response, moving his hand a little faster. He was biting down on his lip hard to prevent himself from talking, breathing through his nose unevenly. His eyes were burning with lust, and fuck, Gerard wished he could get it up again and fuck the boy until he’d come over and over again.  
  
Gerard watched Frank get closer. It only was a few minutes until he saw him fighting down his orgasm, needy sounds erupting from his throat as his hips moved more urgently. His eyes were pleading with Gerard, and holy shit, was he beautiful like this. Completely debauched, helpless, dependent. Not anything like the boy who had lied to his Master’s face.  
  
“Stop,” Gerard ordered a few moments later. He smirked when Frank’s rapid movements came to a halt in an instant and his entire body slumped down on the mattress heavily, breathing like he’d just run a marathon, dick pulsing against his stomach. Gerard was very pleased. “God, Frankie… So obedient, so good for me. Such a submissive little whore. Think you deserve to cum yet?”  
  
Frank whined as he shook his head after a second, eyes wide and desperate. “I-I deserve to cum whenever you say I deserve it, M-Master,” he whispered. “But… but _please,_ please have mercy, I’m so fucking close.”  
  
“Oh, I know you are. I took you right off the edge, didn’t I? Made you stop just when it was about to happen?”  
  
Gerard’s smirk widened at the whimper Frank let out. “Yes, sir. Please-”  
  
“You are going to wait, Frank. You’re gonna wait until I give you permission until I think you’ve had enough. It doesn’t matter what you want because I’m your Master, remember? You serve me. You do what pleases me. Don’t you?”  
  
Frank nodded hastily. “Yes, Master, I’ll do anything you want,” he assured him. “I’m… I’m yours.”  
  
“That’s right. I want you to touch yourself again now,” Gerard stated, seeing Frank was ready to continue. “But remember not to cum.”  
  
Trembling, Frank started stroking himself again, this time a lot slower than before, knowing he had to be careful in order to contain himself. He got worked up in only a few minutes though, and soon he was thrusting up into his fist again, gasps and moans and pleas slipping from his lips.  
  
And just when he was about to reach his high, Gerard told him to stop again.  
  
“Master, _please-”_ Frank began to whimper, but the expression on Gerard’s face made him shut up, huffing in frustration. Pre-cum leaked onto his belly heavily, and Gerard found himself longing for it, wanting to taste Frank so fucking bad.  
  
“If you hadn’t been such a bad boy, I would’ve let you cum by now. This is me making you pay, Frank. And I really think you deserve to suffer a bit more.”  
  
“Master, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, sir, please, please let me cum, I-”  
  
Gerard let out a long sigh. “I thought you’d learned not to talk without permission… I’m gonna let it slip this once, but you better abide by the rules from now on. Got it?”  
  
“Yes, Master. I-I’m sorry, I forgot.”  
  
“You better don’t forget again. Hands above your head.”  
  
Frank looked confused but obeyed wordlessly, circling the bars of the headboard tightly while making sure to keep eye contact with Gerard.  
  
“You may close your eyes now.”  
  
Again Frank did as he was told, letting his lids slip shut and remaining on the bed motionlessly but still tense. Gerard smiled and leaned down to kiss his belly, chuckling when Frank flinched, then moved down to his cock. He lapped up the drops on his abdomen before running his tongue down Frank’s shaft, enjoying how he instantly started to pant, muscles flexing.  
  
“Don’t cum,” Gerard reminded him. Then he took Frank into his hand and wrapped his lips around his tip, using his tongue to trace the slit and the underside, knowing how sensitive Frank was by now. The boy thrashed under him, fists clinging to the headboard firmer, hips grinding, mouth wide open. He was being so loud, fucking hell, it was captivating just listening to his noises. One day Gerard would make him be really quiet during sex, just to see how much he could take, spank him for every little gasp or moan leaving his mouth. Imagining the desperate expression on Frank's face had him twitching in his underwear.  
  
Gerard sunk further down gradually, increasing Frank’s movements. He had to place one hand over his stomach in order to keep him somewhat still, and the other one moved down to cup his balls gently, feeling them heavy against his palm. Frank was throbbing on his tongue as Gerard started to bob his head, and the noises grew even more desperate within a few seconds. Gerard kind of admired him for being able to last that long, he hadn’t expected him to, actually.  
  
“M-Master,” Frank rasped a moment later, sounding like he was having trouble forcing the words out. “Master, I know I’m not supposed to talk, but… please, please, I’m so close, please, Master, may I cum for you? I-I can’t-”  
  
Gerard pulled off with a wet noise, looking up at Frank’s begging face. He licked over his head once more just to watch him shiver. “You can’t _what,_ just be a good slut for once?”  
  
“But sir, I’m trying,” Frank sobbed. Gerard bit back a smirk as the hand cupping his balls trailed lower until it was prodding the plug in his ass, making Frank emit another choked sound. “Please, Master. I’m-I’m begging you, please, let me cum. I’ll do anything you want.”  
  
“Hm,” Gerard made, dragging it out just to tease Frank a little longer. He kept pushing his fingers against the toy in the boy’s ass, moving it inside of him. “Fine. I think you deserve it now. Cum for me, Frankie.”  
  
When Gerard sunk down on him again, the noise Frank emitted sounded grateful and desperate. He took him in once, twice, feeling his muscles tense as his orgasm was building, and mere seconds later, he was cumming in Gerard’s mouth with a strangled cry.  
  
It was even more than Gerard had expected, semen running out of the corners of his mouth as he couldn’t swallow it all. He pulled off and pumped Frank through it until he had nothing more to give, lying on the bed twitching and breathless, spent and blissful.  
  
Gerard kissed his lips softly, giving him time to come down from it. When Frank’s breathing had calmed, he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past his willing lips, letting him taste himself. Frank reciprocated wantonly, moving his tongue against Gerard’s. By the time he pulled back, Frank was smiling up at him lazily, eyes clouded and a little unfocused.  
  
“May I say something, Master?” he asked sheepishly.  
  
“You may.”  
  
Frank took a deep breath, looking utterly satisfied. “Thank you for that,” he sighed, slowly prying his fingers off the metal bars. “Fuck, I needed that so much.”  
  
Gerard smirked and leaned down to kiss him again, briefly this time. “Better than the orgasms you gave yourself?”  
  
“Oh, so much better.” Frank nodded, looking somewhat regretful despite the smile tugging on his lips. “Always felt horrible afterward because I had disobeyed my amazing, powerful Master,” he added with a pout, eyes twinkling playfully with a hint of amusement. Gerard kind of admired him for being able to make jokes about it when his ass still must be stinging painfully.  
  
“Watch your tongue, Frank,” he warned him, suppressing a grin himself. He moved his hand up to his neck, hooking two fingers in the collar and tugging on it in an almost nonchalant matter. Frank’s expression changed into a sincerely sorry one within seconds as he seemed to become aware of his situation, the aftermath of his orgasm having left him in a somewhat light-headed state that he was just getting out of.  
  
“Forgive me, Master,” he begged, throat moving under Gerard’s fingers as he gulped. “I... I didn’t mean to say it like that. I’m sorry.”  
  
Gerard bit his lip, eyes darting over Frank’s pleading face. The expression in his eyes reminded him of last night, how vulnerable he’d been, and he instantly felt sorry for being so harsh on him when he hadn’t even asked if he was _okay._  
  
“It’s fine,” he said with a sigh, kissing Frank’s forehead and pulling back. “Listen, we should talk about… last night.”  
  
Frank raised his brows in surprise, then nodded. “Oh… okay, Master.”  
  
“I just… Are you feeling alright? I know I was being rough with you, and I don’t want you to feel, uh… actually worthless or… something. I didn’t mean it when I said that. You know that, right?” Gerard frowned, finding it so difficult to talk about this, but knowing it was necessary. He wanted to be a good dom for Frank, someone he respected but also liked, and therefore these uncomfortable talks just had to be part of their relationship.  
  
“I...” Frank began, looking confused. “I mean, I hope so, I just… I’m sorry I disobeyed, Master-”  
  
“I know you are. It’s okay, this isn’t about me being mad at you, alright? It’s about you moving on from yesterday’s punishment. How do you feel about it?”  
  
Frank looked away shyly. “I understand that I had to go through all that. Thank you for showing me my place.”  
  
Gerard let out a slow sigh, feeling pleased with his sub, but also wanting him to be honest, to tell him what he was actually thinking, not just say what Frank knew Gerard wanted to hear. “I’m glad you feel that way,” he said carefully. “But it’s… it’s important for me to know what’s really going on in your head. Okay?”  
  
“Why is this such a big deal, Master?” Frank asked with a frown. “I’m okay, really. Have I upset you by what I did? I’m sorry...”  
  
“No, you’ve been perfect since last night,” he assured him quickly. “It’s a big deal because you weren’t really yourself yesterday, and it’s my task to make sure you’re okay. You need to understand that what you felt is perfectly normal under those circumstances.”  
  
“Master, what… what do you mean?”  
  
“What you went through… or possibly still are going through, is called subdrop,” Gerard explained, trying to keep it as neutral and professional as he could. “It can happen after very intense sessions when the endorphins you experienced during play suddenly leave your body and it goes into withdrawals. Like… like a chemical disbalance. It causes your body to go through some kind of crash period, so emotional outbursts are very common… but it can also cause anxiety or even depression. You should be aware of that, because even if you’re okay _now,_ the aftermath still can occur a few days, sometimes even weeks, later. I want you to remember that it’s all just play. You’re doing a really great job being a submissive, seriously, this is your first time, you’re completely inexperienced, and we’ve only been doing this for a couple of weeks. I still believe you deserve to be treated a little differently from now on but remember it’s just a punishment, it’s just temporary, like all the other punishments I gave you. And it’s completely fine to use your safeword anytime, Frank, I don’t want to actually, severely hurt you. Do you understand that?”  
  
Frank just blinked at him for a few moments, visibly having difficulties digesting all that new information. Eventually, he swallowed, took a long breath in, and met Gerard’s eyes insecurely. “S-So… When I, like, cried yesterday night, that was… the subdrop thing?”  
  
“I guess so,” Gerard said with a nod. “You felt exhausted, right? Vulnerable?”  
  
“Y-Yeah,” Frank admitted. He seemed to regain confidence learning how normal his reaction was, which made Gerard smile. “I just… I felt like I needed you so bad. I felt so cold and guilty and useless and… I was really scared.”  
  
Gerard sighed at that deeply. “I’m really sorry I left you like this. I was hoping you’d just fall asleep again.”  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t,” Frank said softly.  
  
“Frank, this is really not your fault.” Gerard placed a hand on his arm reassuringly. Frank really seemed to have learned his lesson, since he was still being so submissive, even when Gerard was talking to him normally. He hoped he had actually made him see his place in this relationship and that it wasn’t just the subdrop talking. “So, knowing all that… are you sure that you’re okay?”  
  
“I am,” Frank responded after thinking about it for a moment. “Well… yesterday I felt really down, but maybe I slept it off? And having you with me the whole night helped a lot, I think. A-And you explaining all that. Do you really believe I’m a good submissive, Master?”  
  
“You don’t have to call me Master right now,” Gerard said, not wanting to have this moment ruined by any formalities. This conversation was important. “And yes, I do think so. I value you as a person and my sub, Frank. I’m very glad to have you.”  
  
Frank blushed, looking at his lap with a smile on his lips. It was adorable. “Thank you,” he mumbled. “I’m also glad to… Well, I’m glad you have me, too.”  
  
“Don’t be scared to use your safeword, ever,” Gerard demanded gently. “It’s very important you use it when you have to. That’s an order, Frankie.”  
  
“W-Was I…. Was I supposed to use it yesterday?” Frank questioned.  
  
“You’re never _supposed_ to use it,” Gerard explained. “But there’s no situation where it’s not okay to use it. It’s there for your safety, alright? There’s no right and wrong when it comes to that.”  
  
“Okay,” Frank agreed, seeming deep in thought. “So like, for example… If I hadn’t been okay with having to spank myself yesterday, I could’ve used my safeword?”  
  
“Of course,” Gerard said immediately, frowning at the fact Frank didn’t seem to have been aware of that. “You could have made me stop anytime.”  
  
“No, no, I mean, yeah, I know that. I just meant, even if I’m not okay with just one thing you want me to do, but I still want the scene to continue… Would that be okay too?” Frank said quickly.  
  
“Yes. There’s nothing you _have_ to do in this relationship, Frank. I mean… you should obey my rules, of course, but what we do is just for fun. Don’t forget that. I know you like challenging yourself, and you like being put back in your place, all that stuff. But as soon as it’s not fun anymore, as soon as you’re in pain that you don’t want to be in, as soon as there’s anything bothering you – you use your safeword,” Gerard told him patiently. “I’m sorry if I didn’t make that clear when we first started it.”  
  
“You did,” Frank protested. “It’s just… I think I needed to hear all that again. Just to be sure it was alright, you know?”  
  
“Have I done anything that you weren’t comfortable with yesterday?” Gerard inquired, concerned now.  
  
Quickly Frank shook his head. “No, not at all. Well, some things were new, stuff I wasn’t familiar with, like the crawling thing or that I had to punish myself, and you generally were just… so different. But I chose not to use my safeword, I wanted everything you did to me.”  
  
“I’m relieved to hear that,” Gerard said, meaning it. “It looked like you were about to use it during the caning at some point. You’d gone soft and you were crying... I was prepared to stop at any moment.”  
  
“I know. I felt safe with you, I knew you were only giving me what I deserved. I think I kind of… needed that? I mean, my ass hurts like shit, but… It’s a good pain.”  
  
“Good.” Gerard squeezed his arm gently, smiling at the boy. “I’m very proud of you, Frank. Thank you for having this conversation with me and being honest. It’s kind of hard for me to talk about feelings openly, but discussing this was really necessary.” He waited for Frank to nod before he let go of him and glanced at the clock on the nightstand, frowning at the time. “Wow, we should probably get our day started. Are you comfortable with… continuing?”  
  
“Oh, yes. Master,” Frank agreed with a shy grin. “Just… Can we pause for another ten seconds?”  
  
Gerard raised his brows but nodded, confused as to what Frank had in mind, and before he knew it, Frank’s hand was on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. His lips were nervous against Gerard’s, seemingly waiting for him to take control, but when Gerard didn’t take the initiative and just kept kissing him back, Frank became bolder after a few moments. He gently placed his hands on Gerard’s shoulders, mouth opening hesitantly, tongue nudging Gerard’s bottom lip. Gerard granted him access immediately, letting Frank taste him, and it was really nice to just enjoy kissing him for once, to feel Frank’s soft lips against his own as their tongues moved together. It was oddly sweet, just a careful, almost lazy kiss they shared, completely different to what it usually was like.  
  
There was a big smile on Frank’s face when he pulled back. “Thank you,” he said with a giggle, sitting back on the bed. “Now you can become my hot, angry dom again, please.”  
  
Gerard was grinning himself as he got up from the bed, nodding. “Alright, Frankie. I’m still gonna treat you rough, and there will be more rules in consequence of your disobedience, but… you know it’s just for play. Right?”  
  
“I do. Thanks for reminding me though, sir.”  
  
That form of address was enough to make Gerard slip into his dominant character again. He forced the grin off his face and strode across the room, picking up Frank’s backpack that he’d placed by the door earlier. “Fine. Here, I got this from downstairs. I saw you have clothes in there, but you won’t need the majority of them. The only item I wanna see you in is your underwear, so I can easily fuck you whenever I want. And the collar, of course. Is that understood?”  
  
Gerard tossed the bag in Frank’s direction so it landed by his legs. “Yes, sir,” he replied with a blush on his face, beginning to skim through the content of his backpack, remnants of his smile still on his face.  
  
“Look at me when I’m talking to you,” Gerard said sharply. Frank’s cheeks turned even darker and his head snapped up, eyes big and attentive.  
  
“I’m sorry, Master-” he began, but Gerard raised his hand, shutting him up at once. He loved the power he had over the boy, how a mere gesture could control him so smoothly. He loved how easily Frank was back to being utterly submissive, loved the respect Frank had towards him. He loved how his voice always got shaky when he realized Gerard was serious about something or when he became aware of that he had crossed a line.  
  
“Do not talk without permission,” Gerard told him angrily, smiling on the inside when Frank pressed his lips together in regret. “I told you how pissed I am with you. Letting you cum doesn’t mean I have forgiven you, you ungrateful whore. It seems like you’re trying to provoke me. Or maybe you’re just too fucking dumb to remember this single rule.”  
  
Frank looked like he was about to apologize once again, maybe explain that he wasn’t dumb, that he just wanted to be on Gerard’s good side, that he was sorry, but Gerard interrupted him by raising his brows sharply like he was daring him to break the rule once again. So Frank remained silent.  
  
Sometimes it was actually really hard dealing with Frank. Sure, Gerard loved the challenge, the way he had to teach and introduce Frank to everything. But he’d never actually _trained_ someone before. Bratty subs he’d dealt with, sure, and the more Frank learned, the more he began to belong to that category, in his own special way, but still, he was so very different to anyone Gerard had ever dominated before. He was so young, passionate, and energetic, incredibly naive and self-focused. There was still so much he needed to learn, bit by bit.  
  
Alex, the man that had made Gerard aware of this sadistic vein inside of him, had been the easiest to control. Due to the fact that he’d had experience and lots of it, and he was willing to teach _Gerard,_ bring him into the type of relationship he knew they both wanted. Dominating him had been almost effortless because Alex chose it to be that way. Alex had been able to make that decision. He’d been able to play with Gerard, knowing exactly what to do to push his dom’s buttons, so it had been more of a playful exchange.  
  
Frank, in contrast, had no fucking idea what he was doing most of the time. He too tried to play with Gerard, to tease him in order to get attention, like he’d done in class that one time. Now, Gerard hadn’t actually been that bothered by it, or he wouldn’t have been – if it hadn’t been in fucking _class,_ with a bunch of more or less attentive students most likely willing to do about anything in order to have a free period instead of English, so Gerard doubted they would hesitate to get him locked up if Frank and his secret ever got to the surface. Probably. He liked to think he had a pretty good relation to the students, that they found him cool or whatever, but he was convinced none of them would actually be on his side if he were accused of sleeping with one of their classmates. Nobody likes a pedophile.  
  
But those panicking thoughts were beside his point. They just needed to be careful, so very careful, which also was such a huge contrast to his earlier relationships. All his previous partners had been consenting, experienced adults.  
  
Frank was worth it, though – because Frank was special. He really, really fucking was.  
  
Gerard realized he’d been silent for a few moments, reflecting on the situation and leaving Frank awaiting and regretful on the bed, hands clutching his backpack. He felt a little shitty for thinking about his ex-boyfriend when Frank was right there… But well, Frank wasn’t his boyfriend. So it was alright to think about Alex. It _should_ be alright, anyway.  
  
“I’m going to go downstairs now to prepare lunch. I want you to take a shower and join me in twenty minutes, not a second later. Take off the collar before showering, but don’t forget to put it back on before you come downstairs. Don’t take the plug out. You’re allowed to walk while I’m not with you. When you enter the kitchen, kneel by the door and wait for further instructions. Head down. Hands behind your back. Silently. Any questions?”  
  
“No, Master, thank you,” Frank replied softly.  
  
“Will you be alright spending some minutes on your own?” Gerard asked, letting Frank know he would be there for him.  
  
Frank nodded, a gentle, grateful smile on his lips. “I’ll be alright, Master.”  
  
“Good boy. Don’t make me wait, Frankie.” Gerard kept his eyes on his sub long enough to watch his smile widen at the nickname. Then he turned around and strode out of the room confidently, looking forward to the pasta he was about to make… and the blowjob Frank was going to give him once they were finished, only that Frank didn’t know about his luck just yet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the relatively long wait, I've been away for a couple of days to go to Frank's shows while he was in Germany. Hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> Thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing. x

There was something incredibly nerve-wracking about walking up the stairs and knowing that there would be another punishment waiting on the second floor. Frank’s heart was thrumming with every step he took, his nervousness taking over. Still, he walked slower than he usually would, trying to procrastinate having to face Gerard… and getting him angry again. God, he was stupid, so damn stupid.

Well, he had gotten part of his punishment himself already. The taste of his own blood was still on his tongue, making him feel a little sick to his stomach as the cut on his hand kept hurting and bleeding. It wasn’t too deep, though. Luckily. Frank didn’t want to make this worse by ruining Gerard’s floor or something.

His main concern was that Gerard would think Frank had dropped the plate just to get his attention… That would get him another spanking for sure. Frank hoped that Gerard would have mercy; that he would see that Frank’s hands had just been extremely slippery and that he would give him a very light punishment. Or none at all, even.

But Frank had been making it very obvious that he was in need of more attention the entire day, which he now regretted bitterly. It would make it hard to convince Gerard that it had been just an accident, fuck.

Frank had been _desperate_ for attention, though. He still was, and knowing he was finally getting some was nice, of course, although that sure as fuck hadn’t been his intentions when the plate had slipped through his wet fingers. But at least now Gerard would finally talk to him… He’d barely paid attention to him at all the entire afternoon. It had been fine at first when he’d insisted on Frank relaxing, turning on some movie for the both of them to watch in the living room. He was still worried about Frank falling into some kind of depression, and while Frank found his gentleness really endearing, he knew it was unnecessary. He was _fine_. He just wanted to start being an even better sub from now on, to show Gerard yesterday’s punishment meant something.

When Frank had convinced Gerard he was okay and really just wanted to go back to serving his Master, Gerard had allowed Frank to kneel by his chair as he did boring school work that Frank wasn’t allowed to ask about. Frank even had to stand in the corner for twenty minutes at one point because he’d just kept talking. He regretted doing that, but he just hadn’t expected Gerard to basically ignore him for hours on end. He wasn’t used to it, and if this was what Gerard meant by being stricter, Frank fucking hated it more than he’d originally thought. Gerard had expected him to be utterly quiet and even motionless for most of the day, apart from the blowjob Frank had been allowed to give him after breakfast, and the rough fuck on Gerard’s desk at some point that afternoon.

At around 7 PM, Gerard had ordered take-out. Frank had been told to put on some clothes and pay the delivery guy, which he had done – red-faced and awkward due to the plug that had been in his ass once again, and the fact that his legs fucking hurt from kneeling by his dom the entire day. The young man seemed to be pretty bored and hadn’t noticed anything odd, though. He’d even offered Frank an uncharacteristically kind smile when he’d been given a generous tip since Frank had paid with Gerard’s money. Frank felt like Gerard deserved that for not fucking him often enough that day.

He’d gone straight back into his office after dinner, leaving Frank to do the dishes. One thing had led to another, and before he could stop it, his arm nudged an inconveniently placed plate on the counter, his wet fingers too clumsy to catch it, causing a clanking, splintered mess on the kitchen tiles moments later. Frank fucking _prayed_ that specific plate hadn’t been too dear to Gerard.

After contemplating what to do and even considering just getting rid of the traces and acting like nothing had happened, Frank had come to the conclusion that being honest about it would be the best thing to do. Gerard wasn’t going to fucking kill him for dropping a plate, that was for sure, and he probably would be merciful enough to spare his sore ass and hurt him somewhere else on his body. Probably. As long as Frank could convince him it had been an accident, that was…

Frank cursed under his breath and sucked on the wound one of the sharp porcelain shards had caused when he’d hastily tried to clean everything up, wishing the bleeding would just fucking stop already. He didn’t have time for this.

Timidly he knocked on the door a few moments later, getting down on his knees immediately. Gerard had said it was okay to walk around normally when he didn’t see it, but as Frank was about to enter his office, and beg for Gerard’s forgiveness once again, this was probably the only appropriate position. A soft hum from inside made Frank nudge the door open before he started crawling, awkwardly keeping his cut finger pressed between his lips as his other hand did all the work.

Gerard looked up from his papers as he realized Frank was moving funnily, frowning at his sub. It made Frank lower his head, unable to stand Gerard’s judging eyes. “Oh god, Frank, did you cut yourself?” Gerard asked just a few seconds later, interpreting the situation correctly. “Are you okay?”

“I-I dropped a plate, Master,” Frank forced out quickly when he had reached his previous position by Gerard’s chair, looking down at the floor he’d already studied so thoroughly during the hours before. Part of him was already anticipating Gerard’s strong hand in his hair, forcing him to meet his eyes, and then up and over the desk where he would receive his punishment. “It w-was an accident though, I swear. I tried to catch it, but-”

Frank cringed when Gerard grabbed his wrist with a huff, pulling him up slightly to inspect the wound. “Who cares about the damn plate,” he muttered under his breath, sounding tense and worried. It would have been heart-warming if Frank hadn’t been so busy trying not to be grossed out by Gerard watching his blood pool to the surface. After a moment, he let out a sigh. “It’s not a very deep cut,” he said calmly. “We’re lucky. Please be more careful in the future.”

“I… Yes, Master.” Frank frowned at Gerard’s words, blushing when he let go of his wrist after another second. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Frank, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you.”

“But I broke-”

Gerard raised a hand to shut Frank up, then reached over his desk to get a tissue from the box there. “You said it was an accident. It’s alright.”

Frank didn’t respond immediately when Gerard handed him the tissue. He bit his lip, wrapping it around his hurt finger and applying pressure to stop the bleeding, trying to focus on that instead of Gerard’s warm-heartedness making his stomach tingle. “Thank you, sir,” he said eventually. He looked down at his knees again, expecting Gerard to want to continue working and trying to be as little of a bother as he could.

It actually startled him a bit when Gerard spoke again only a moment later. “You’ve been good today, Frank,” he began, making Frank lift his head in surprise. “Very patient and obedient. I know I was rough on you by focusing only on my work, but because of how you were so understanding, I managed to get a lot of this done, so I will definitely be able to meet up with you again next week, as usual. Actually… I’ll just finish this tomorrow. Let’s have some fun before I drive you home. I also have to tell you the new rules I mentioned earlier.”

“I… Thank you, Master,” Frank babbled. Gerard had been mostly silent and extremely firm with him today, and although Frank hadn’t exactly _loved_ getting treated like that, he had to find he’d gotten used to it. He bit his teeth excitedly watching Gerard make a few final notes, then organize the papers on his desk before he stood up.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

“Yes, Master,” Frank said, feeling himself getting fidgety. He was only in his underwear still, and one quick glance told him that Gerard mentioning having some _fun_ with Frank hadn’t gone unnoticed by his dick. Gerard didn’t look at him though. He snapped his fingers and started walking towards the adjacent room, making Frank blush as he realized he had begun to crawl after him at the simple gesture without even thinking about it. Gerard really had him.

As usual, Frank stopped in the middle of the bedroom on his knees with his head down, waiting for instructions. A smile tugged on his lips realizing how familiar this procedure had become, and how satisfied and happy it made him feel to be on his knees for Gerard. Especially since he knew that whatever Gerard had in mind was not going to be another punishment – at least he hadn’t made it sound like that was what was about to come – so maybe Frank actually had the chance to enjoy himself now, explore his submissive side further without having to expect immediate pain, or whatever. His ass still stung like a bitch, even if the painkillers he’d taken and the ointment Gerard had applied throughout the day had definitely helped a lot.

“Has the bleeding stopped yet?” Gerard inquired, sounding gentle.

Frank looked down at his hands. The tissue had some stark red splotches from pressing it against the wound, yet it seemed to become less. “No, Master,” he informed him. “But it’s okay.”

“I’ll get you a patch. I need both of your hands unoccupied for what we’re doing now. Stay where you are.”

Frank nodded when he heard Gerard walk away, trying to figure out why he was so caring all of a sudden. Of course, he could understand it to some extent after their conversation that morning – or noon – but Frank didn’t see any reason for Gerard to change his behavior when he had been so dismissive throughout the whole day. It was such a huge difference to the Gerard that had picked him up yesterday, the one that had constantly glared at and insulted him, even threatened to give him to another dom. And now there he was, concerned about a pretty small cut on Frank’s finger… It was weirdly endearing. Confusing, yes, but Frank sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

Gerard was back within a few minutes. Once the patch was on Frank’s skin, Gerard let go of his wrist and put his index finger under Frank’s chin instead, seeking eye-contact. “Better?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank answered mechanically. The wound hadn’t bothered him that much to begin with, but the patch did make him feel more comfortable. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He grabbed the tissue from Frank’s other hand and threw it away. When he stood in front of the younger again, his expression was stern. “Frank, I think we need to re-establish this relationship. Your behavior has shown me that you don’t seem to have the necessary respect towards me, even if yesterday’s punishment probably made you aware of your mistakes – Do not interrupt me.”

Frank closed his mouth again and nodded, biting down on his lip to prevent himself from saying the things that were so close to slipping out. He’d been expecting him to introduce new rules, but this kind of sounded like a bigger deal than he’d thought it would be. He straightened his back a little to show his obedience and eagerness, desperately wanting to please Gerard, because whatever he was about to say would probably be a harsh change for Frank.

“I want to have more control over your life. I want you to be aware of how I am your Master, even when you’re in your apartment and think you can get away with small things I don’t see. I want, and I’m going to have, a say in everything you do, starting tomorrow.”

He paused to study Frank’s face, searching for any kind of reluctance, but Frank tried his best to keep his expression as neutral as possible. Of course, he was a little scared, because what could Gerard mean by that? Frank had realized he’d had much freedom, especially when he was at home. Was that going to change completely now?

Something about his insecurity must have been visible on his face because Gerard was smirking a little as he continued. “Therefore, I’m giving you a couple of new rules that you have to obey. First of all, I want you to ask my permission before you eat, drink, shower or sleep. You may send me a text whenever you wish to do any of those things and I’ll respond as fast as I can. I won’t say no unless I see a reason for it, so don’t feel like you should do anything in secret. It’s the process of asking for permission I want you to internalize. Naturally, that also counts for whenever you want to get yourself off as we’ve already established, but I thought I’d remind you so I don’t have to give you another caning anytime soon. You’ll also ask for my permission before going out with friends. And I will choose your outfit whenever you don’t have to wear your school uniform, so you’ll send me a picture of the clothes in your wardrobe later tonight.

“Furthermore, you’re going to call me every single night at 10 PM sharp and tell me about your day, as long as you haven’t been at my place that day, of course. No excuses. I want you to reflect on your behavior and tell me about everything you could do better, anything that would have displeased me, whatever you can think of. It’s important for you to be honest with me at all times. Your punishments are also going to be a lot harsher, so do not test me again, Frank. Anything you wanna say so far?”

Frank gulped, finding himself speechless at all the new rules Gerard was presenting to him. God, he’d really fucking pissed him off, hadn’t he? Hesitantly he shook his head. “Just… I’m sorry,” he mumbled remorsefully, making Gerard sigh.

“I know you are. But you also understand why I’m doing this, I know you do. It doesn’t have to be like this forever. Like I said, you can earn your privileges again. But first of all, I need you to see the impact I can have on you in your daily life. I can make you depend on me. But I will make things easier for you again if I see you’re making improvements and that I can trust you again in return. Does that make sense to you?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank said. Of course, it made sense. Gerard wanted to regain control over his life after Frank had more or less successfully lied to him for almost an entire week… which he really, _really_ shouldn’t have done. Holy shit. Who would’ve thought disobeying would lead to such a huge change this time?

Weirdly enough, he didn’t feel pressured by Gerard announcing he’d basically be in control of his every step. It was giving him some kind of security, a satisfaction of looking forward to telling his Master about his day and immediately finding out whether he had pleased him or not, and even some relief because there wouldn’t be any lies he’d have to worry about from now on. The more he thought about it, the more Frank liked the thought of being completely dependent on Gerard, even if he wasn’t around. This was the introduction of a new level of submission, a deeper, more serious one. It was Frank’s chance to regain his Master’s trust and make him forgive him for his stupidity.

“Good. Good boy.” Gerard raked a hand through his hair, petting him softly. “I’m glad. And as we’re talking about it, I think we should also address what we’re gonna be doing in the summer holidays. They’re starting in only two weeks, after all. Do you think there’s a way – and this is also why I want you to get used to having to ask permission for petty things – that you can convince your dad you’re staying with your friends for a couple of days, maybe a week or two?”

Frank stared up at him in awe, feeling his mouth drop open. Was he seriously suggesting that? “I-I,” he stumbled, looking for the right words, then nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, sir! I mean… I think so, probably. You mean I can stay with you for that long?”

“I want you to,” Gerard affirmed with a nod. “As long as it doesn’t lead to your dad or your friends finding out about us.”

“I can do that.” There were already several scenarios in Frank’s head about what he would tell his dad and Colin and the other guys. He could probably convince the boys that he was spending a few days at his mom’s place, and surely his dad would believe him if he told him he was going on some kind of spontaneous holiday with Colin or whatever. It wouldn’t be a problem. “That sounds amazing, Master, thank you.”

Gerard smiled at that, humming in satisfaction. “You’re welcome, Frank. Now, let’s get to the real fun part, shall we?”

When Frank nodded, Gerard let go of his hair and went to the chest of drawers. Frank’s pulse began to race as he waited for Gerard to pick out a toy that he would be using on him, the tension making him almost tremble.

“Take off your underwear. I want you to kneel on the bed, hands behind your back,” Gerard stated. Frank’s muscles ached when he got up and finally stretched his legs again, feeling a little wobbly as he made his way towards the bed. He crawled towards the center, then got into the required position, keeping his head down carefully.

Gerard appeared on the bed behind him just a few moments later, yanking Frank’s head back with enough force to make him gasp. “Keep your mouth open for me,” Gerard said, his gentle tone so different to the rough hand in Frank’s hair. Frank obeyed wordlessly and kept his lips parted, waiting for Gerard to move.

A wave of arousal flowed through his body when Gerard inched yet a little closer, his clothed crotch pressed against Frank’s bruised ass, letting him feel how hard he was already. Frank’s hands were trapped between their bodies, trembling a little as Gerard’s thumb nudged his bottom lip before entering his mouth. He tightened his lips around him immediately, his tongue swirling around the finger, wanting to be extremely good for his Master. Gerard let out an appreciative chuckle that Frank felt hot against his shoulder, making him shiver and want to press into the warmth. With each shaky breath he took, it got harder not to move, the desire for more building in his body and making him feel fidgety, making him crave Gerard.

With a soft pop, Gerard retrieved his thumb and let his hand trail lower, cupping Frank’s throat just for a moment. The pressure on his windpipe made Frank’s heart speed up even more, and he closed his eyes, letting out a longing sigh. Suddenly Gerard’s lips were on his shoulder, showering his skin with soft kisses that made Frank whine with pleasure. There were so many sensations on his body, it was driving him crazy, and god, he really needed to touch his cock already.

“Who do you belong to, Frank?” Gerard rasped against his shoulder, causing Frank to shiver.

“Y-You, Master. I’m yours.” His voice was low and breathy and already way too wrecked for them to be just starting out, transferring how turned on he was a bit too obviously. Frank felt his cheeks turn red at the realization, but Gerard didn’t seem to notice or particularly care.

“Mine. And don’t you forget that ever again.”

Frank shrieked when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder that had been pleasured before, his body jerking away on instinct. Gerard was biting him, marking him up. A moment later, it was already over and Gerard was kissing the spot again, humming against Frank softly. “Mine,” he repeated, his fingers slipping beneath the collar around Frank’s neck and tugging on it without bothering to be gentle. “My slut.”

He pulled back abruptly and grabbed something from the mattress next to him. “I hope you haven’t closed your mouth yet,” he grunted, making Frank part his lips again quickly, hoping he wouldn’t get punished. “Because I got something for you.”

A red ball gag appeared before Frank’s eyes, swinging from left to right almost tauntingly. Frank whined but kept his mouth open, not necessarily wanting to be forced to keep all the pleas to himself, but even less wanting to find out what Gerard would do if he refused. “Be a good boy and keep this in for me. This is what lying whores get.”

Frank whimpered softly but didn’t move as Gerard placed the ball between his lips, stretching them around it. The feeling was uncomfortable already, but Frank guessed he deserved being in pain – He _had_ lied to Gerard, after all.

“Since you can’t really speak right now,” Gerard explained as he closed the buckle behind Frank’s head. “I want you to snap your fingers if it gets too much for you. Snapping your fingers is your safeword for this session. Do you understand, Frank?”

Frank nodded quickly. Gerard was being strict, but his voice didn’t make it sound like Frank would actually need to use his safeword during whatever they were gonna be doing, so he didn’t worry about it too much.

“Good boy.”

Suddenly the heat against his back was gone as Gerard pulled away, leaving him panting and needy on the bed. He was so fucking hard, so fucking desperate already. And Gerard hadn’t even touched him yet.

A weird metallic noise was the only warning Frank got before Gerard secured a pair of handcuffs around his wrists, immobilizing him efficiently. Just when he was thinking about trying to struggle against it, wanting to feel the cold metal against his wrists tighter, Gerard placed a determined hand between his shoulder blades and pushed Frank’s head into the pillows, eliciting a surprised noise. Gerard leaned over him, his erection once again pressed up against Frank’s ass, but _fuck_ , this time he was moving his hips, rutting against him, and Frank was bent over, so open for him, willing to take it. Frank whined into the ball gag, grunting when Gerard’s hand was in his hair once more, turning his head so he could breathe through his nose properly.

“God, you love this so fucking much, don’t you?” Gerard asked, and Frank saw him smile from the corner of his eye. “You love being treated like a dirty fucking whore. Isn’t that right, Frankie?”

Frank whimpered when Gerard tugged on his hair, trying to nod his head in the uncomfortable position. “Yes, Master,” he tried to respond, but it sounded like another moan through the gag.

“Fucking slut,” Gerard muttered as he pulled back, yet there was a certain amusement in his voice. His hands rubbed over Frank’s sides as he got on his knees behind his sub again, making sure to touch the sore marks on Frank’s ass to cause Frank to let out another desperate noise. “I’m gonna fuck you now, Frank. You want that? Want my cock in your ass?”

Frank nodded again and let out a needy sound, trying to press back against Gerard. His dom just chuckled softly and cut him off with a sharp slap to his thigh.

“I didn’t quite catch that, you’ll need to speak up a bit, whore.”

“Yes. Please, Master,” Frank sobbed, trying to speak clearly through the gag. He guessed what he said was still pretty obvious to Gerard, although his words weren’t anywhere near coherent. Spit started to dribble down the corner of his mouth and into the pillow, but there wasn’t anything he could do to make it stop.

“Hm,” Gerard made, pulling Frank’s cheeks apart and not saying anything for a few moments. Frank pressed his eyes shut as humiliation made his body tingle; the feeling of being completely exposed and at Gerard’s mercy was so overwhelming that tears started to well up in his eyes. He flinched when Gerard let some spit slide down his crack and rubbed his cock against it, letting Frank feel his heat, and shit, this was driving him _mad_. Gerard positioned his tip right at his entrance and pushed in, just the tiniest bit, making Frank grunt as he was forced to open up to him, but then he pulled back just as quickly, leaving Frank panting and trembling. “Or… I could just make you wait a bit. Tease you some more, make you beg, and then maybe I’ll just jerk off and cum on your pretty little ass. What do you say, slut? Should we draw this out a bit?”

“No. Please,” Frank all but whined. His hips moved without his consent, trying to get Gerard to push back in. God, he wished this fucking gag wasn’t in his mouth so he could talk to Gerard – By now he’d figured out he really had a thing for begging, so Frank could have made use of that… “Master-”

“Ah, such a shame I can’t understand you,” Gerard sighed theatrically, letting his fingertips run up and down Frank’s thighs. “Maybe I would’ve taken your words into consideration. But well, maybe I wouldn’t have, because thinking about it, your opinion really doesn’t matter, does it? You’re just my little whore, my fucktoy, and I will do however I please with you. Do you understand that, slut?”

Frank could just whimper. Gerard was so fucking hot like this, so dominant and degrading, and Frank really didn’t know why he found it arousing to be talked to like this, but god, his cock was leaking pre-cum heavily at these words. It made him want Gerard to just fuck him already so much more.

“I said,” Gerard muttered menacingly, and suddenly there was his hand again, pulling Frank up by his hair until his face was lifted off the pillow. Frank squirmed, an agonized sound vibrating in his throat. “Do you understand that, _slut_?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank stammered into the gag. “I’m sorry, Master, please.”

Gerard let go of his hair, making Frank drop back onto the pillow heavily. The crown of his head hurt from where Gerard had gripped his hair so tightly, as did his neck from the uncomfortable angle. “That’s better,” Gerard said in an undertone, slapping Frank’s thigh to make him gasp again. Frank noticed he was avoiding hurting his ass for the most parts, which he was extremely grateful for. “I want you to be completely still for me now. Don’t move an inch, or I will have to stop and punish you again. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Master,” he repeated breathlessly. His body tensed automatically as he tried his best to obey, wanting to please Gerard for once. He noticed his hands were clenched into fists behind his back, but otherwise completely unmoving as well.

He still jerked forward when Gerard licked over his opening the next moment, an involuntary moan slipping past the ball gag. Gerard immediately pulled back again and smacked Frank’s thigh harshly.

“Please, I’m sorry, Master,” Frank forced out, not even caring anymore that it just sounded like he was groaning incoherently. “Please, Master, please, please-”

“One more chance,” Gerard decided after a moment. Frank shut up quickly and braced himself for what was about to come, focusing on keeping his entire body still. He managed to only let out a muffled curse when Gerard’s tongue slid over his hole again, and again, circling it in a teasing manner that had Frank hold his breath. His eyes rolled back in his head when Gerard pushed his stiffened tongue into him slowly and he began to fuck him open, humming in appreciation when Frank kept his body still. Soon his fingers started teasing his opening as well, dipping in just below his tongue, forcing Frank to stretch further. The second finger followed quickly, pushing into Frank’s pliant body effortlessly as Gerard continued to eat him out.

Frank felt so wet and open, so ready and desperate for Gerard to go deeper. His breathing was hitched and irregular, on the verge of moaning although he tried to keep quiet so damn hard. There was a damp spot on the pillow under his head but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care, the pleasure Gerard was causing distracted him from anything else, even from the constant pain on his ass cheeks or the increasing burn in his arms from the uncomfortable position. Gerard was so fucking good at this, fucking him with his tongue and fingers, making him forget everything around him as he got completely lost in the pleasure and the sensation that was being at Gerard’s mercy. His dick was begging for attention, and even though Gerard hadn’t even touched it once so far, Frank felt like he was moments away from spilling his load. All he needed was this little bit more, just some friction and he would be cumming so fucking hard…

The sudden cold on his rear end left him confused, and it took him a moment to understand what was happening. Gerard had pulled back, left him open and so damn wanton, and fuck, Frank was honestly about to lose his mind if he didn’t get a cock in his ass in the next five seconds.

Luckily Gerard seemed to have similar intentions. By the time Frank could take in his surroundings again, he heard the familiar sound of the lube being opened, making him tremble with excitement. The liquid was spread around his opening, firm fingers pushing inside once more, before Gerard’s thick head was right there, lined up with Frank. So damn close to pushing inside, yet nothing was happening.

“Come on, you do it,” Gerard instructed. One hand settled on Frank’s wrists, cupping the handcuffs firmly. It made Frank feel so much more helpless in front of him. “Show me you really want it.”

Frank keened and pushed back onto Gerard, feeling like he was going to explode from want. It took a few long moments until the muscle gave in and Gerard’s tip slid inside, making Frank’s back arch and his dick throb. Not giving himself time to worry about the painful stretch, he pushed back more, simultaneously forcing Gerard in deeper and deeper. When his ass was finally pressed up against Gerard’s thighs, meaning he was inside him as far as possible, Frank let out a long, whiny breath, more spit drooling out of the corners of his mouth as he lifted his head off the bed a few inches. He began to move his hips back and forth impatiently, needing Gerard to fuck him so, so damn bad.

It only made Gerard chuckle. “Is that how desperate you are?” he commented, letting Frank do however he pleased. “Fucking yourself on your Master’s cock? Pushing the limits a bit, are we?”

Frank sobbed in response. Gerard was so huge, filling him so damn good, and it cost everything he had to stop himself from rocking his hips. “Please,” he whimpered as he dropped his head back down in defeat, hating how muffled his voice was. If only Gerard would let him speak, just for a moment, just give him the chance to beg him to fucking go for it.

“That’s a good boy, Frank,” Gerard praised. He was speaking slowly, and Frank couldn’t shake off the feeling he fucking knew what he was doing to him, that he wanted to provoke him to see how well Frank could control himself. “For a moment I thought you’d forgotten who’s in charge here. But that wouldn’t happen, would it? Who’s in charge, Frankie?”

“You, Master,” Frank moaned through the gag, hoping Gerard could understand him.

“That’s right. So if you want something from me, you’ll have to beg for it. And then maybe I’ll grant you a wish. If you’re really lucky.” He ran a hand through Frank’s sweaty hair, fingers tugging on the buckle meaningfully. “If I removed the gag and let you speak,” he began quietly, forcing Frank to hold his breath so he could understand him. “Would you still be a good boy for me? I know you want to say something so bad, don’t you? And this stupid toy is keeping you from it, what a shame. I’d love to hear your desperate pleas, Frank, so I will remove this in a moment… if you promise to keep quiet unless you’re spoken to. Do you think you can do that for me, slut?”

“Yes,” Frank grunted out quickly. His body was trembling, caught up between so many sensations. The prospect of finally being able to beg Gerard was driving him crazy, like suddenly there wasn’t anything else important, just pleasing Gerard and finally getting fucked in return. He cut off his hectic nods when he felt Gerard undo the buckle, forcing himself to stay still as the round object slipped from his lips and he was able to close his mouth again.

“What was it you wanted to tell me, Frank?” Gerard asked as he pulled the ball gag away, wiping it off on Frank’s cheek just for the sake of it.

“Please fuck me, Master,” Frank blurted out. God, he sounded so desperate, he would have felt ashamed if he wasn’t so damn needy just then, but it felt so incredibly good to be able to talk again freely without the piece of plastic blocking his every sound. “Master, please, just fuck me, use me, fucking _please_. Fuck your slut.”

When Gerard spoke again, his voice was different, no longer smug but fucking raw, laced with want and lust. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this, Frank. You have no idea,” he said lowly, so quiet Frank almost didn’t catch it over his own loud breathing. Just when he was about to beg again, Gerard finally had mercy and began to fuck him at a punishing rhythm, one hand settling on Frank’s hips as the other one kept tugging on his handcuffs. Every thrust made Frank groan hungrily into the pillow, the muffled noises getting louder and louder as he approached his high rapidly.

Finally, Gerard wrapped his fingers around his cock, pumping once, then twice, choking out a thick “Cum for me”, and Frank’s body convulsed as he reached his orgasm with a strangled cry only a moment later. He was shaking, writhing below Gerard as rope after rope of cum splattered the mattress beneath him, his mind completely empty and racing at the same time. Gerard’s rhythm never faltered, he just kept pounding into him until Frank was spent and oversensitive, each thrust making him gasp and jerk forward.

Frank relished every single second of Gerard using him for his own pleasure, even more so when he eventually pulled out and came all over Frank’s sore ass and cuffed hands with the hottest moans spilling from his lips. It made Frank fucking smile. It made him feel proud of himself and so grateful Gerard was still doing this to him after he had disappointed him so many times; that he was still worth it. Gerard was just so fucking amazing, everything about him was. Frank would do anything to be a good slut from now on. For real, this time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing this! ♥

And Frank did.

He was obedient when he woke up on his own the next day at around noon, aching and sore and missing Gerard immensely. For a moment he thought the collar was still around his neck – there was this certain, by now almost familiar pressure on his throat, but when he reached up to touch it, nothing but sensitive skin was to be found. The bed was too empty, too quiet, too cold. Frank huffed staring up at the ceiling thinking about how he’d have to wait days and days until he’d be able to sleep next to Gerard again, how torturous it would be to see him in class and not be able to touch, not even to speak to him in the way he craved to so much. But then Frank remembered all the new rules Gerard had given him, how he would be talking to his Master a lot more from now on, it instantly made him smile. And then he remembered Gerard had suggested he could stay at his place for over a week straight in the summer holidays, which turned that smile into a full-on grin.

Frank was in touch with Gerard almost the entire day. Every time Frank asked whether he could have a glass of water or get a snack, Gerard made an effort to keep the conversation going for a bit, asking questions about school or if Frank _really_ was okay or how he was coping with the rules so far. Frank really enjoyed talking to him so much.

At 7:30 Frank headed to Colin’s place, having to run for the bus because he was a little later than usual. It turned out to be worth it though, as Colin seemed to have stopped wanting to treat Frank like some kind of majesty and just spoke normally to him again, and for some reason, that was that tiny bit that made Frank forgive him fully. They’d been having that argument for way too long anyway.

The other guys were visibly happy Frank and Colin were back to being friends again as well. All of them were in a good mood which transferred onto their music, and it had been a long while since Frank had enjoyed playing with them as much as he did that day. In addition, Leon’s _We might get a gig_ thing actually seemed to be working out, which made Frank feel even better. By the time he got home about two hours later, he was full of adrenaline and joy, feeling like his body was buzzing with it after such a successful day, and the fact that he could call Gerard in only a few minutes and share all that with him made him feel like he was about to explode with happiness.

His week was off to a good start. Getting up early on a Monday morning didn’t even seem that devastatingly horrible the next day, and the only time his mood shifted from jolly to slightly confused was when he caught his reflection in one of the windows he passed by on his way to school and found himself fucking smiling at like 8 in the morning. That sure as fuck didn’t happen very often.

Seeing Gerard a few hours later was so mesmerizing that Frank finally stopped contemplating why he was smiling like an idiot and just gave in. Gerard looked perfect leaning there against his desk with his arms crossed in front of his chest, keeping his piercing eyes on the students as they filed in, black hair pushed back and framing his angelic face. Absolutely perfect.

Frank sunk down on his chair with an almost dreamy sigh and didn’t take his eyes off Gerard the entire time. This man, this beautiful man, had chosen him. Out of all the obviously fairly interested girls, out of _anyone_ out there, Gerard had chosen Frank. Those fucking perfect lips had been on Frank’s only two days ago, those hands had left bruises on his skin, bruises that hurt so fucking much with each step Frank took, but were so damn appreciated by Frank anyway. They marked him as Gerard’s. His sore ass proved that all this was not just in his head, and that he had learned his lesson, and that Gerard would pay even more attention to him from now on…

Even right now, actually. Frank had been so lost in just staring that he hadn’t noticed Gerard was looking back at him, mostly amused but with a hint of warning in his eyes, and that’s what made Frank snap out of his thoughts.

“Am I correct assuming you have no idea what I just asked you, Mr. Iero?” Gerard taunted, and Frank quickly became aware of how not only Gerard was looking at him, but that he was basically in the center of the entire class’ attention. Shit.

“Uh...” he responded intelligently, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I’m afraid so, Mr. Way.”

Gerard let out a sigh as he sat down, and Frank began to realize that he really should have paid attention, fuck, he was trying to be fucking _obedient_ , wasn’t he? Obviously, school was important to Gerard, he kept saying so – What if his fucking obsessed staring had just earned him another punishment?

“Care to share what is distracting you so much?” Gerard inquired a few moments later. He sounded relaxed and more like he was teasing instead of planning Frank’s next punishment, and Frank almost let out a relieved groan. This was Gerard being smug, not him being angry. Thank fuck. “You seem oddly at peace with the world this Monday morning. What have you been up to this weekend? Went on a date?”

“Something like that,” Frank answered with a smirk, looking down at his desk. Gerard’s eyes seemed to be sparkling, his gaze was so intense, and shit, was he hot like this. Too hot for Frank to keep looking at without losing his fucking mind.

“Oh?” the older man questioned. Frank wondered how on earth he could make that one syllable drip with that much sarcasm and taunt. “Well, your love life seems to be quite adventurous as everyone could see last week. Your… partner must be special.”

Frank bit his lip and raised a brow at him as he instinctively reached up to touch the spots on his neck that Gerard had left the hickeys on. He couldn’t believe he was asking him stuff like this so bluntly, and if this was any teacher but him, Frank would’ve been mildly crept out. “Well, it certainly is, but… Isn’t this a bit inappropriate, sir?” he asked with a hesitant smirk, hoping he wasn’t crossing any lines by joining in on the joke. “I mean, I don’t mind providing some details, but...”

Gerard looked at him for a second, weighing his answer before he smiled. “You’re right. Some things shouldn’t be discussed in class, forgive me,” he responded with a certain genuineness that confused Frank, but before he could even think about what to respond, Gerard was continuing his lesson as if nothing had happened.

There wasn’t anything mentioned about the incident in any of the texts Gerard sent that afternoon, and he didn’t bring it up during their conversation at 10, either. He even smiled at Frank when he entered the classroom the next day, so Frank figured that he wouldn’t have to face any consequences for what he’d said, whichFrank should have expected, really. He hadn’t said anything rude or suspicious, and if Gerard had thought he had, he would have told Frank right away, not almost twenty-four hours later.

Still, Frank made sure to pay attention to everything Gerard said from now on. Making Gerard forgive him was going well, extremely well, and he didn’t want to take any chances ruining it because of something stupid like daydreaming in class. He always did his homework diligently, asked permission before basically everything and talked to Gerard with as much respect as he could, whenever he could. Just the process of obeying was so captivating that Frank didn’t even think about jerking off more than once or twice, and before he knew it, it was already Wednesday, which meant this week of not cumming was almost over. Gerard was getting kinder again with every passing day much to Frank’s delight, which made it even easier to follow his rules because he could see the effect obeying had on their relationship. It was pretty satisfying, in a way that made it somewhat okay not to be jerking off for another week. When they talked that night and Gerard informed him he would have time to have Frank over the next afternoon, Frank’s mood got even better.

There still were times refraining from touching himself was kind of hard, to be honest. Gerard seemed to have developed some kind of delight torturing Frank by sending him explicit texts randomly during the day. One time, it started innocently by him asking whether Frank’s dad was at home, and after Frank had told him he was by himself once again, Gerard sent him a detailed description of how easy it would be to come over there right now, how compliant Frank would be seeing his Master standing in front of his door. Frank would drop to his knees without hesitance, showing his utter submission, but Gerard would generously tell him to get up and show him to his room where he would fuck him long and deep, forcing Frank to be quiet the whole time so the neighbors wouldn’t hear them. He then continued their conversation normally and ignored Frank’s pleas, which made Frank kind of hate him, but at the same time want him so much more.

On Thursday morning, Frank got a text very different from the usual ones. Surprisingly it wasn’t from Gerard this time, but from an unknown number, which confused Frank this early in the morning. But when he actually read the text, it instantly became pretty clear who’d sent it.

_»Hey Frankie, sorry I’m just getting in touch with you now. C gave me your number on like Monday but I’ve had a crazy week and I kinda wanted to have time for this xo«_

Then, before Frank could answer, another one.

_»Can you believe he thought we had sex that night?? fucking ridiculous!«_

 And another one.

  _»I mean, not that I didn’t want to. Which should’ve been fairly obvious. But he was like super angry about it, he wouldn’t even believe me when I told him we only made out«_

 And… another one.

  _»Oh, in case you almost-fuck people on a regular basis or something – this is Jamia, hello«_

Frank grinned at his phone as he made his way towards the bus station. Honestly, he’d been so invested in first lying to and then trying to suck up to Gerard that he’d totally forgotten Jamia had promised to get in touch with him, but this definitely was a pleasant surprise. Her texts somehow matched her quirky personality perfectly, which was weirdly adorable.

He was just about ready to send his response when he remembered this certainly was something Gerard would want to know about… Jamia was the girl Frank had fucking made out with, after all. The one that had almost cost him a hundred lashes, god. He should really ask him before starting a conversation with her.

_»Master, I’m sure you remember Jamia? She just texted me, can I get your permission to talk to her?«_

 As usual, Gerard responded quickly.

_»I don’t mind. As long as she doesn’t try to convince you to come to Minnesota so she can make out with you again.«_

There weren’t any smileys, but Frank could almost see Gerard smirking as he wrote this. The hint of sarcasm made Frank grin slightly as he thanked him, then he returned to the message he’d been wanting to send to Jamia.

 _»I can believe that, he sorta was a drama queen about it… but_ _we’re_ _back to being friends now. So cool he finally gave you my number and stopped being an idiot. How’s life?«_

They kept talking as Frank waited for the bus, and then as he sat on the uncomfortable seat with his head leaned against the window. He felt kind of bad for not having urged Colin to give him her number because getting to know Jamia better was so much fun. She sent him about a thousand pictures of her two dogs to make Frank jealous – Frank fucking _loved_ dogs, okay – and then continued to talk about bands and movies they were into. They surprisingly had much in common, and Frank actually enjoyed talking to her so much that he carried on texting her when his first period started. He sat in the back so he doubted Ms. Delaine would notice him being on his phone.

Well, he was wrong. Roughly ten minutes into the lesson, she stomped towards the back with a disbelieving look on her face, and Frank was actually so surprised that he didn’t do anything when she snapped the phone from his hand. With a scowl, Frank watched the small woman stalk towards her desk, muttering about how “Mobiles were completely unacceptable in her lessons” and how she should just “flush all of them down the toilet to get rid of these terrible things”… But if Frank was “extremely well-behaved and polite for the rest of the lesson”, he might “get it back by the end of it.”

So Frank decided to just settle for an annoyed huff and reluctantly participated for the remaining minutes, trying to fight down the urge to start a discussion that would most likely end with him having to explain himself to the principal in only a few minutes. Ms. Delaine might be a tiny woman, but she could get almost as sassy as Gerard if she wanted to, and Frank really didn’t want to ruin his Thursday like that.

He apologized to her at the end of the lesson, making it sound sincere and as if he had learned from his mistake. Luckily that did make Ms. Delaine forgive him eventually, and she handed him his phone with an admonishing expression. She even gave him another lecture that caused him to have to run for his next period – English.

Gerard was in a pretty good mood, but Frank didn’t dare text Jamia during his lesson. He didn’t mind them talking, apparently, but Frank really didn’t want to test him… or have him take his phone away again. That would be kinda stupid. Jamia would just have to wait until lunch break or whatever.

Except a couple of hours later, shortly before said break, Frank got a text from Gerard that made him change his plans drastically.

_»Not paying attention during Chemistry? You were doing so well, Frank, I didn’t think talking to Jamia would have such a bad influence on you… My car, lunch break. Don’t make me wait.«_

The marks on his ass had healed pretty well, but as Frank stumbled across the vacant school parking lot twenty minutes later, they seemed to hurt almost as bad as six days ago. He was kind of angry at Ms. Delaine for talking to Gerard about the whole phone incident – fucking _Gerard_ , out of all the teachers there were. Texting in class wasn’t a big deal, Frank didn’t really think it was a reason to get punished, but none of that seemed to matter to Gerard. Punishing Frank was just what he had in mind, it seemed, and Frank fucking prayed Gerard wouldn’t have, like, a fucking cane in his car.

Adrenaline made him speed up a little. This was risky, riskier than what Gerard would usually allow. Well, nobody was around, and the parking lot was pretty secluded behind those big trees, but the school was still _right there,_ filled with hundreds of students and teachers who were obliviously enjoying their lunch right now.

Frank had reached the green car only a few minutes later. Anxiously he looked around one last time just to make sure nobody had followed him, breathing out softly when he saw he was alone. He’d managed to leave the building without Colin seeing him so he hadn’t had to come up with some bullshit to justify why he needed to go somewhere on his own, and if Colin asked him after this, he could always say he’d been vomiting his guts out in the bathroom or something.

Before Frank could open the passenger door, the door on the back swung open an inch. When he looked through the window, Gerard was sitting right there in the backseat, beckoning for him to sit next to him. So Frank did after Gerard had scooted, and a moment later Frank found himself in the completely surreal situation of sitting next to his fucking teacher in said teacher’s car during lunch break.

“Texting in class isn’t something good and attentive students do, is it, Frank?” Gerard asked with a raised brow. He was so close to Frank, and somehow it was weird to look at him from the side and not be directly facing him. This was so fucking odd.

“I apologized to Ms. Delaine,” Frank told him with a sigh. He was trying really hard not to sound irritated or impatient because that surely would piss Gerard off and worsen whatever punishment it was he had in store for him. “I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t think you would mind.”

“Well, your grades are important to me. When I gave you permission to talk to Jamia I didn’t think she would cause trouble like this, Frank. Are you doing this on purpose, do you _want_ to make me punish you? Even after everything that happened?”

“N-No,” Frank said, sounding more or less determined. He hadn’t done this to make Gerard angry at all, but hearing him use the word punish, and therefore indicating that that actually was what was about to happen here, made Frank change his attitude drastically. All the self-confidence drained from his body as he stared into Gerard’s demanding eyes that made him feel so fucking small. “Master,” he tried again, voice wobbly. “I didn’t- Master, it was only a few texts. I was paying attention to Ms. Delaine, I promise, I just… Talking to Jamia was fun so I didn’t want to interrupt the conversation when the lesson started. But I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it would displease you, I’m sorry, Master.”

“What were you guys talking about?” Gerard inquired, ignoring Frank’s apologies.

“Oh, um...” Frank blushed. Well, _this_ would totally help convince Gerard not to punish him. “Spiderman.”

Gerard laughed at that, shaking his head amusedly. “Spiderman,” he repeated. “What about Spiderman?”

“Well… What we like about him. Because he’s like, my favorite superhero,” Frank explained hesitantly, not sure if Gerard was actually interested or if he was just taunting him. “And Jamia’s too, so we kinda just… kept talking.”

“He’s definitely a decent superhero,” Gerard said earnestly. “But I’m afraid I still have to punish you, Frank. Take off your shoes and pants.”

“Master, please,” Frank tried, grabbing at Gerard’s shirt desperately. “It won’t happen again, Master, I swear. I’ll never use my phone during class again, please, I’m sorry. Please don’t punish me again, I tried so hard to be good for you, I didn’t know-”

“Relax, Frankie. Jesus.” Gerard cupped Frank’s hands calmingly and even smiled at him a little. “This isn’t gonna be anywhere near as bad as last Friday’s punishment. It’s just a reminder, okay? It won’t be that bad.”

“But, please-”

“Unless you keep trying to change my mind,” Gerard warned, his expression shifting. Frank knew not to keep pushing him.

“I’m sorry, Master.” He sighed and slipped off his shoes like Gerard had said, then started working on unbuckling his pants. Wiggling out of them in the car was kind of difficult, but eventually Frank managed, looking up at Gerard somewhat timid.

The elder nodded at him, then scooted towards the center of the backseat and patted his lap, telling Frank what position he wanted him in. With a brief sigh, Frank complied, positioning himself so his middle was on Gerard’s thighs, face mushed into the seat somewhat uncomfortably. He shivered feeling Gerard pull down his underwear, baring all the welts on his skin – Frank hoped he actually wouldn’t make this a rough punishment because he evidently still was recovering from the last one.

“They’re healing well,” Gerard muttered, surprising Frank. His marks still hurt really fucking bad, especially now, as the adrenaline was heightening his senses. He hissed when Gerard ran a finger along the most prominent ones, pressing down just lightly, testing. “You’ll be fine in no time. I just hope that you won’t forget what I’ve told you as soon as these marks are gone, I really don’t want to have to repeat Friday’s punishment. You agree with me, don’t you, Frank? You’ll be a good boy.”

Frank writhed on Gerard’s lap when one finger trailed down between his legs, digging into the spot right behind his balls. He was half-hard from his talking and the exciting situation already, fuck, he really didn’t need more teasing. “Yes, Master,” he uttered, voice high-pitched, turning into a moan when Gerard moved his finger up between his cheeks.

“I bet,” Gerard murmured with susurration – almost sweetly above Frank while circling his opening with the tip of his finger. “God, this is so hot, don’t you think? Me punishing you right here, on school property… it’s what you wanted, isn’t it? Did you let Ms. Delaine take your phone on purpose?”

“No,” Frank choked out. That hadn’t been his intention at all – although he couldn’t deny this _was_ fucking hot.

“No, _what_ , Frankie?” Gerard inquired, rubbing his finger over Frank’s entrance.

“No, Master.” Frank bit his lip realizing he had completely forgotten to address him that way. “I’m sorry.”

“You know, this kinda makes me think,” Gerard continued, and luckily, he didn’t sound angry. “About what else I could do to you in school, while everyone else is in there, completely oblivious to what a little whore you are. I should make it harder for you to hide that you like cock up your ass, don’t you think? Make you wear a plug all day, make you feel yourself stretch around it… Make you ache with want every time you sit down, with every step you take. Maybe even a vibrating one, hm?”

Frank’s cock hardened quickly at that, lively images filling his head. What it would be like walking around with a toy inside of him, in public, having to suppress moans all the time, fuck. “Master,” he croaked, not knowing what else to say.

“Or I could send you another text tomorrow during lunch,” the man said thoughtfully, and finally, fucking finally, his fingertip slid into Frank, eliciting a needy groan. “Telling you to meet me in my car again, and then I would fuck you right here, so damn hard, without any prep. I could have you sit on my cock and fuck yourself on it, and I would pull your hair, mess it up, and kiss your neck at the same time. There would be so many marks on you, Frank, so many dark, obvious hickeys that would tell anyone you’re a slut, and that you needed it so bad you even had to get fucked during _school_. People would talk, people would wonder who was the lucky one… And I’d force you to keep my identity to yourself, but tell everyone that it was a guy – that you actually got fucked by a guy in public. How would you like that, Frank? Becoming the school whore? I bet all the guys would bribe you to let them take you as well, such a pretty little ass you got. But you would never give in, huh? Because you know that you’ve been marked by me, that you belong to me, that I own you. Nobody but me can fuck you.”

“Shit, Master, you-”

Frank was so turned on he had started rutting his hips against Gerard’s thigh needily, breathing hitched. He knew Gerard was just talking, just fantasizing, he wouldn’t actually be that careless. Probably. But just imagining all these things was so fucking hot, Frank felt like he could cum any minute, and the way Gerard kept teasing his hole with his one finger really wasn’t helping either.

“And then we could keep going. I could make you suck me off in the bathroom whenever I wanted, or fuck you, or make you touch yourself for me, just so I could enjoy the view. And you would do it all, wouldn’t you? Because you’re obsessed with being a good little whore for me, you’d do anything. Anything as long as I’ll fuck you in the end, isn’t that right, you fucking cock whore?”

Frank moaned loudly when Gerard pushed his finger in all the way, keeping it there and curling it, hitting his prostate immediately. “Y-Yes, Master. Anything,” he babbled. “Anything you want.”

“Good boy,” Gerard cooed. He slid his digit from Frank at once, making the younger whine and wiggle his hips impatiently, wanting more, but Gerard only moved his hand over Frank’s cheeks smoothly. “That’s what I guessed. But for now, I still have to punish you, and we don’t have time for anything else, I’m afraid. Tell me, how many do you think you deserve for texting in class? Keep in mind it really displeased me.”

His heart sunk a little remembering there would only be a punishment for him right now, that he couldn’t get fucked, and that Gerard most likely wasn’t even going to push his finger back in there although he wanted him to so badly. “I… I don’t know, Master. It’s up to you.”

“Oh, I know,” Gerard chuckled. “But I wanna know how you see the situation. Tell me your number, whore.”

Frank whimpered desperately, pondering. He hadn’t disobeyed too badly, in his opinion. And Gerard was using his hand at the seems, so luckily, it wouldn’t hurt all that much. “M-Maybe ten?” he suggested hesitantly, scared Gerard would punish him for saying a number too low. “Or… fifteen?”

“I was thinking fifteen, too,” Gerard said with a hum, squeezing Frank’s ass cheeks experimentally. “Alright, fifteen it is, then. Count.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing ^-^

Summer vacation couldn’t come fast enough.

With the temperature rising and the students’ motivation to actually be doing school work sinking, the last week wore on and on. Frank had some serious difficulties trying to pay attention, even in Gerard’s class. Eventually, most teachers just gave up and made the class watch movies. Unfortunately, Gerard was one of those teachers who took their job very seriously.

Frank had gotten used to him being strict. As he’d expected, the new rules weren’t actually that hard to get accustomed with. Asking Gerard had become a habit over the last two weeks, and when they were on the phone at 10 every night, they mostly discussed random thoughts, so it felt like talking to a friend more than his Master. Being polite and obeying wasn’t even that hard once Frank had fully let himself in for it, and Gerard being a little more generous and kind to him with every passing day that Frank behaved was a big motivation to keep going.

Frank loved the way their relationship was now. It felt so natural to just submit to Gerard, it was easy to give up control, Frank wondered what the fuck had been wrong with him all those weeks. Plus, the rewards Gerard gave him for being good certainly were worth it, because fuck, was he good with his mouth.

The only thing that could make Frank’s life even better would be having Gerard around more often. So after some torturous days of waiting and mostly just gazing at Gerard from afar, Frank was lying on the couch his dad usually occupied, just relaxing with his eyes closed and some Black Flag coming through the speakers of his phone. He’d done it – it was Friday afternoon, this term was over, he could leave all the stress and bullshit behind himself for two months. Now he could focus on pleasing Gerard, be even better for him, and prove how much he appreciated him in the two weeks he was spending with him. God, was he looking forward to that.

His bag was all packed, he’d been so excited that he’d already prepared everything yesterday. According to the story he’d told his dad, he and Colin were staying in some cheap hotel near the coast for a couple of days, whereas Colin thought Frank was spending time with his mother. They hadn’t even asked that many questions about it, nobody suspected a thing, and Frank couldn’t fucking wait for Sunday to come, which was the day their two weeks would start.

He hoped he would be able to earn his collar during that time… It felt like he was almost back to being on good terms with Gerard, so it shouldn’t be too hard. He’d been waiting to finally wear that goddamn thing for so fucking long.

All in all, things were great. Frank was happy, Gerard was happy, they had an amazing time ahead of them. This summer was going to be _awesome_.

Black Flag seemed to get quieter steadily, and before Frank knew it, he was slowly drifting off to take his very first lazy nap of this vacation.

Life was good.

He grunted when a noise disrupted a very pleasant dream, some loud clinking of keys tearing him away from a naked Gerard who’d just begun making pancakes. Ugh, Frank loved those pancakes. And Gerard being naked. His back hurt a little though, something hard pressing against it, and when he opened his eyes he realized he was still on the couch, blinking up at the white ceiling sleepily. The sun was still up so he couldn’t have slept for too long, yet it felt like he’d been off the fucking planet for a few years, confusing remnants of his dream making him question how he’d gotten here, and why the fuck he wasn’t with Gerard anymore.

“Hey, Frank.”

He turned his head when his father entered the room with a smile. Frank grunted out a reply, turned off the music that was still playing on his phone and forced himself to sit up. His dad laughed when Frank let out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes.

“Did I wake you up? Oh come on, you don’t wanna spend the entire summer sleeping again, right?”

Frank frowned at him. “I was out a lot last year,” he protested, earning a playful jab to the ribs when his dad had a seat on the couch next to him.

“I know, I know, it was a joke. I actually prefer you being here with me than being out there and… smoking pot or whatever.”

“I don’t smoke pot,” Frank said. Not regularly, anyway. And certainly not anymore, Gerard might as well behead him if he ever caught him being high. “How was work?” he asked to change the subject.

The elder’s grin widened a little. “Oh, I wasn’t working today. There was something I needed to take care of.”

“Well, sounds like you fucking killed someone if you say it like that.”

His dad just shook his head with a small laughter and got his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and showing it to Frank. There was a photo of a car, and Frank wasn’t an expert, but he was fairly sure he was looking at some old Ford Fiesta. It looked used but not extremely beat up, the blue lacquer damaged on only some parts. Frank still didn’t know why the fuck he was looking at it, or what to make of this car in general. “So...” Frank made, brow raised. “This the car of the dude you killed or something?”

“It’s not,” his dad insisted with a chuckle. He just kept showing Frank the photo, and okay, this was getting weird.

“What is this, Dad?” Frank asked. He did have an assumption, like, the only reasonable explanation why his dad would be showing him this car, but that… that couldn’t be it.

“Would this help you figure it out?” he asked, reaching into his pocket and getting a car key out of it, confirming what Frank had been thinking and making his jaw drop.

“You’re not… This is not _my_ car, is it?”

“Well, it’s a very early birthday present for my son,” he announced, handing the key to Frank who took it with his mouth still open like some fish. “I figured you’re old enough, and you obviously have use for it this summer. I don’t want you to wait till October when you’ll be busy with school and stuff… You kept asking me to use my car, or when you’ll get your own, so I guessed… Yeah. This is it. I know it’s probably not the _coolest_ car you’ve ever seen, but it’s your first car, and I really don’t earn enough money to buy you a Lamborghini or anything. What do you think? Do you like it?”

“I...” Frank said, feeling too overwhelmed to form an actual sentence. This summer had just become infinitely better, what the fuck? He really hadn’t been expecting to be given a car, not for his birthday in October, but even less now, out of fucking nowhere. He would be able to just drive around town now, fuck having to run for buses or having to ask people to drive him. He could just hang out with Colin… Or _Gerard_. Fuck, he needed to tell Gerard, like, right now. Gerard no longer had to pick him up, Frank could actually drive over there now. God, this was amazing. “Thank you so much,” he eventually forced out, grinning at his dad. “This… wow, I wasn’t… I love it.”

“I’m glad,” the elder announced, giving him a little hug, and damn, was Frank happy to have him just then. Frank’s dad had always been rather busy, and buying presents had kind of been a substitute for the lost time for as long as Frank could remember, but Frank had never expected him to earn enough to just buy a fucking _car_. To be fair, he and his dad had grown closer the last couple of weeks. Which probably, just a little bit, might be Gerard’s doing. Gerard likely wasn’t even aware of it, but he made Frank just care for things he hadn’t given a fuck about before, and man, Frank was really fucking happy about that right now.

“Okay, but now to the stuff you probably won’t like…” his dad said after a moment, taking Frank’s mind off how he could repay Gerard. It most likely wasn’t appropriate to think about blowing your teacher while talking to your dad, anyway. “I really can’t afford to cover your fuel costs for good, so you will have to get a summer job if you wanna keep driving around. And also I really need you to be careful, you know… Don’t drive recklessly. Don’t make me regret giving you this, alright? I really don’t want the cops knocking on my door telling me my son’s died in a car accident.”

Frank bit back an annoyed huff seeing the actual concern in his dad’s eyes and just nodded. “I’ll be careful, I promise,” he answered sincerely. “And the job’s not a big deal. I mean, I can get that when me and Colin are back, right?”

“Sure. Just don’t procrastinate it.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Frank said happily. “Dad… Thank you. This is a great surprise, seriously. But now you gotta excuse me, I really have to call Colin to tell him what an awesome dad I have.”

“Why don’t you drive over there and tell him in person?” he suggested with a big grin. “I mean, now you can.”

Frank nodded, already standing up, pocketing his phone and the key. “Right! I have to show him, oh my god. He’s gonna love this! See you later, Dad.”

“Be safe, Frank,” he offered before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, getting ready to spend his afternoon watching his favorite shows in peace.

Of course, Frank had no intentions of driving to Colin’s. At least not right away, later he’d show him for sure. But right now, Frank could only think about one person he wanted to share this amazing present with, and just thinking about this person’s reaction made him buzz, feet moving impatiently as he waited for the elevator to reach the first floor.

Minutes later, Frank found himself sitting in his very own car that was parked right outside their building. He kind of just stared at the wheel for a moment, letting his open palms slide over it in awe. This was really damn cool.

After quickly adjusting the mirrors and figuring out how to actually start the car, the motor churned to life, and there Frank was on the road, driving towards his teacher’s house, all by himself for the first time. God, he was so excited. He hadn’t driven in quite some time and it took him a couple of minutes to get used to changing gears again, and there might have been a moment he almost hit some dude on a bike trying to figure out how to turn on the radio. Just almost, though.

By the time he stopped the car right behind Gerard’s snazzy green one, he’d already fallen in love with it. Frank didn’t care about the few weird noises it made, and he didn’t need the newest model or anything like that. This car was kinda old and therefore cool, and it had this sort of punk look that Frank fucking loved. It was perfect for him.

Looking forward to Gerard’s surprised face, Frank made his way towards his front door hurriedly. He nonchalantly toyed with his keys after ringing the doorbell, grinning the whole time, still thrumming with energy. This was close to the best day of his entire life.

Some endless moments later, Gerard finally opened the door, looking irritated and sleepy, but also weirdly cute in sweatpants along with a baggy shirt. Frank had half a second to be amused about how it seemed he wasn’t the only one who’d celebrated the beginning of summer vacation by taking a nap before being pulled inside swiftly.

“What- Frank, what are you doing here?” Gerard asked, suddenly wide awake as he closed the door quickly, and hell yeah, was it nice seeing him not in control of the situation for once.

“Surprise!” Frank announced happily. He held his key up proudly, giggling as he watched Gerard’s baffled face. “Something fucking crazy happened. My dad came home all mysterious and excited and… turns out he bought me a car!”

Gerard gaped at him for another moment, then his eyes darted to the key in Frank’s hand and he began to grin. “Holy hell, that man’s spoiling you.”

“Hey, it’s a birthday present,” Frank explained, rolling his eyes with a grin at the skeptical expression on Gerard’s face. “Okay, a really early one. And I needed a car. Aren’t you happy for me?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Of course I am,” Gerard said sincerely, leaning in for a brief kiss. “I’m just kinda… overwhelmed. I really wasn’t expecting you to turn up, like, at all.”

“Well, me neither,” Frank responded. “Look, I know you probably have plans but… Can I take you for a ride?”

Gerard raised his brows, the smugness back in his eyes. “A ride? Where do you wanna take me, Frank?”

“Anywhere you want,” Frank offered immediately. He put on a pout, hoping to look cute and convincing. “Please? We can, like, get dinner later, or just drive around for a bit, or… _anything_. Please, sir?”

“Of course, Frankie. But…” Gerard paused thoughtfully, glancing at the clock on the wall and nodding to himself. “Yeah, it’s only late afternoon, so I think today would be perfect for a trip to the beach, what do you think?”

Frank let out an embarrassing squeak and nodded happily. This day was getting better and better. “Yes! Yes, yes, god, that sounds awesome. That’s like the best idea ever.”

“We shouldn’t drive to the closest one, though, just to make sure we won’t meet anyone we know. So I’m suggesting driving about an hour and a half, I know some nice places we can reach within that time. Do you feel alright driving that far? We can always take my car...”

“No,” Frank said quickly, a pleading expression on his face. “I-I wanna show you mine, alright? Please?”

“Fine,” Gerard chuckled. “Your car, then. I’m excited. Let me just pack some things and change into some decent clothes, then we can start.”  


* * *

  
Parking was probably the most stressful part of the whole ride. Not that many people seemed to be here, so there were quite a few spaces unoccupied, yet it took Frank several tries to bring the car to a halt somewhat parallel to the provided lines on the ground.

“I’m not straight, so my car doesn’t have to be either,” he reasoned after they’d gotten out of the car, grumpily realizing the position still wasn’t exactly perfect.

Gerard chuckled as he opened the trunk and got the bag out, mumbling something about appreciating Frank’s humor.

It was almost 6 in the evening by then, but it still was pretty warm. They found a nice, fairly secluded spot on the beach and carefully placed Gerard’s towels on the sandy ground, then sunk down on them with a sigh. The ocean was just a few feet in front of them, gently moving back and forth, and god, this was _nice_. Nothing but distant voices and the gentle noises of the water disrupted the peaceful silence. A few years ago, Frank’s dad had taken him to the beach fairly often during summer, when Frank had been around the age of ten. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed this.

The situation suddenly improved by a lot when Gerard let out a long sigh and took his shirt off, baring his milky skin to the sun. Frank felt like he was given the chance to actually look at Gerard’s body way too rarely, which honestly wasn’t fucking fair. Gerard was perfect. His skin was so pale, his arms only a tiny bit more tanned than his torso that Frank’s eyes were roaming over now, from his chest down to the small amount of chub around his middle, down to where a dark trail of hair disappeared in his pants.

“Fancy putting sunscreen on me instead of just staring?” Gerard asked then, making Frank’s head snap up to his face. He was wearing sunglasses but Frank could imagine the way his eyes must be twinkling all too well, matching the smug little grin on his lips.

“Sorry,” Frank mumbled. He ignored the blush on his own cheeks and took the bottle of sun creme Gerard was offering him, scooting closer to get started. It should be pretty obvious Frank was attracted to Gerard, okay. Plus, Gerard got the chance to look at Frank whenever he wanted, it was only fair that Frank was allowed to look as well, and this shouldn’t be awkward at all.

He carefully spread the sunscreen over Gerard’s body, biting his lip as his hands slid over the soft skin of his chest. Gerard didn’t say a word, just hummed appreciatively every now and then. Fuck Frank’s stupid hormones, but touching Gerard like this was actually turning him on a bit, the noises he made, the way his body felt under his palms.

“Can you… Can you fuck me later?” Frank asked tentatively before he could stop himself when he was working his hands over Gerard’s back, kneeling behind him and leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “In my car? Please? Or-or let me suck you off, please?”

“Why? Am I turning you on?” Gerard chuckled, making Frank feel slightly embarrassed, but at the same time, he was totally right.

“Well, yeah,” he admitted. Gerard’s back was covered with a thin layer of sunscreen, so Frank had a seat on the other towel, looking at Gerard nervously. “I-I mean, look at yourself. You’re so hot.”

Gerard laughed at that, shaking his head softly. Frank tried not to stare as his hair fell into his face and he looked even more handsome, for some reason. Gerard had totally planned for this to happen – He’d suggested going to the beach just to show off how gorgeous he was and make Frank wait and suffer. Totally. “You’re making me blush, Frank,” he joked. “How about you get undressed too first of all?”

“Okay, yeah.” Frank pushed his shirt over his head quickly, then opened the buckle of his pants and shoved them down his legs shamelessly. Nobody was around, and Gerard knew his body by now, so it wasn’t like he had to be self-conscious. Gerard let out a soft noise seeing Frank was half hard in his underwear, and okay, maybe this would convince him?

“Want sunscreen too?”

Frank actually didn’t think he’d need it, the sun wasn’t that strong anymore and his skin wasn’t really sensitive, but he found himself nodding anyway, just craving Gerard’s hands on his body. “Yes, please,” he said.

The following gentle touches really didn’t help his boner go down, especially because Gerard decided to be a massive tease and caressed his sensitive areas longer than necessary. His fingertips slid under Frank’s waistband, half an inch away from his hardening shaft before Gerard pulled his hand away again, forcing a grunt from Frank. By the time he was done, Frank had a full-on erection that made Gerard smirk knowingly as he sunk back onto his towel, way too far away from Frank.

“Master,” he whimpered, already craving the other man’s touches. He realized he hadn’t really called him that today yet, they had somehow treated each other like friends the whole time driving here, but now Frank was desperate. The word had an effect on Gerard as well. He visibly tensed, biting his lip softly as he waited for Frank to keep speaking. “Master, I… please? You haven’t fucked me in so long, I need you. Please.”

“It’s been three days, Frank,” Gerard smiled. “You can’t be this needy already, hm?”

“I am,” he whined, getting on his knees and crawling closer to Gerard until his hands were on his thighs. “Please. You look so fucking good, Master, please fuck me. Now. I’m so hard for you.” He gingerly climbed on top of him so he straddled his lap, pressing his boner against Gerard’s dick as if to prove how turned on he was.

“You really shouldn’t do this in public,” Gerard remarked, his voice laced with lust as well. Frank bit back a smirk as he started to gyrate his hips, moaning into Gerard’s ear softly.

“Nobody’s looking at us,” he argued, putting effort into making his voice breathy and seductive. “Please, Master. Nobody will ever know if we take this to the car. I’ll… I’ll get on all fours for you and let you fuck me from behind on the back seat. I’ll even prep myself if you want me to, and I’ll suck your big cock first, get you all wet so you can just push into me… Please?”

Gerard was definitely getting aroused as well. For a moment, Frank thought he had won, as Gerard was just looking back at him, breathing heavier than before. Then Gerard leaned in, closer, until his lips were grazing Frank’s ear, making a pleasant shiver run down his spine. “Listen to me, you little cock slut,” he whispered, hands settling on Frank’s hips firmly. “I am going to fuck you, you can be sure of that. But it will be when I want, not when you tell me to. I’m not going to punish you for this as you at least addressed me the right way – _if_ you stop begging me like some cheap whore and sit back on your towel, right now. Do we have an understanding?”

“Y-Yes, Master,” Frank replied, quickly crawling off Gerard’s lap and kneeling next to him submissively. “I’m sorry, I just… Sorry.”

“Good. Now come on, I wanna go for a swim.”

The water was a tad too cool for Frank’s liking, but at least it helped his boner go down. The waves flushed Frank’s embarrassment away as Gerard just acted as though nothing had happened, and without the sexual tension, Frank actually had a lot of fun, apart from the few times Gerard lectured him to be careful with his piercing. After swimming a bit, Gerard got a ball from his bag that he and Frank played with for quite some time. There was a moment Gerard was distracted, and Frank threw the ball right in his face, freezing in the water as he feared he had fucked up and would get punished. But when he dared look up again, Gerard was grinning and hurrying towards him in the water, threatening something about “making his slut pay for that”. Frank shrieked before turning tail and fleeing towards the beach, giggling hysterically. As the water got shallower, Frank was able to run faster, but before he could reach their towels, Gerard had caught up with him. Ignoring Frank’s playful protests and pleas, Gerard lifted him a few inches and dragged him back towards the water.

By the time the sun was setting, Frank and Gerard were back ashore, sitting on their towels and munching sandwiches Gerard mindfully had prepared before they'd left. When Gerard had suggested they could go to the beach, Frank had assumed it was going to be fun – But he’d never expected it to be _this_ much fun. Gerard had been so careless while they’d been playing in the water, and just so fucking chill to be around the whole evening, ignoring that one time Frank had tried to seduce him.

Frank knew he was having kind of weird thoughts, and he’d never dare to say them out loud, but sitting here with Gerard at the beach, watching the sun go down… it oddly felt like a _date_. Which it wasn’t, obviously, but throughout the whole day Gerard hadn’t really treated him like his sub, and in return, Frank hadn’t even called him Master more than a couple of times. Well, he hadn’t called him _Gerard_ either, but just avoided addressing him for the most parts. They’d had fun together, had laughed together, and now Gerard had even draped an arm over Frank’s shoulder, allowing Frank to rest his head on his chest as they ate. Silence surrounded them apart from the few couples that had come to take a romantic walk on the beach, and although he was quite comfortable, Frank felt the need to say something. Anything, just to reassure himself this was his Master he was cuddling right now, just to make sure he was definitely going crazy, and this surreal situation wouldn’t change anything between them.

But before he could make up his mind, Gerard’s lips were on the top of his head, planting a gentle kiss there. Frank froze, his heart speeding up until it was so fast and loud he was sure Gerard could hear it, and something hot started to spread throughout his whole body starting in the pit of his stomach. “You know, I’ve really had a nice day,” Gerard mumbled into Frank’s hair, his voice so warm it made Frank close his eyes, just enjoying the moment. “I’ve had a lot of fun.”

“I… Me too,” Frank said, but his voice came out quiet and scratchy. “Thank you for… for taking your time and coming here with me. And for suggesting it. And- And for the food, and-”

“Shh,” Gerard interrupted Frank’s babbling softly, chuckling above him. “It’s my pleasure. I feel like I got to know you even better today, that was really nice. You’re an interesting kid, Frank.”

Frank blushed at that, not knowing whether to take it as a compliment, or be insulted by Gerard calling him a kid. He didn’t say anything in response, just took another bite of his sandwich as he focused on the sun setting right before them. It really was beautiful. Frank never took his time to let himself watch things like this, but he had to admit the orange was fascinating, bathing the ocean and the whole beach in an almost magical atmosphere. He let himself get carried away. His breathing was slow, his body fully relaxed as he leaned against Gerard, feeling his chest moving just as evenly beneath his head.

His eyelids were getting heavier. It couldn’t be too late, maybe around 9 PM, but today had left Frank exhausted, driving here all the way and moving around in the water a lot. Gerard nudged his shoulder gently and Frank opened his eyes quickly, moving his head to look at Gerard apologetically as he realized he must have been in the process of falling asleep.

“Maybe we should get going,” Gerard suggested. “We still need to drive all the way back.”

Frank nodded sleepily and peeled himself off Gerard’s warm skin reluctantly. He knew it was reasonable to head back now, yet he couldn’t help but wish they would’ve stayed a little longer. By the time he had gotten to his feet, Gerard was already packing everything together, so Frank quickly helped him, not wanting to stand there like an idiot. Moving helped him wake up a little, and as they went back to the car a few minutes later, Frank realized with a groan that it was _him_ who would have to drive back. Whining softly, he grabbed Gerard’s arm, tugging on it.

“Is there any way I can convince you to drive?” he asked imploringly, batting his eyelashes at Gerard. “I’m so fucking tired.”

“Oh? What happened to _Please fuck me in the car, Master_?” Gerard answered in a teasing manner, making Frank’s cheeks heat up. Not that he didn’t want that anymore, but his body felt so exhausted, he wasn’t even horny for a change.

“I… I mean, if you wanna?”

Gerard just chuckled and shook his head. “I’m joking, Frank, I’m about ready for bed too. Besides, I’ll fuck you on any surface we can find next week, every single day, so…”  
  
“I can’t wait,” Frank breathed out, suddenly feeling his dick give a twitch, after all.

“Well, you’ll have to. But only for a little while.” Gerard smirked at him, then reached in Frank’s back pocket, squeezing his ass briefly before grabbing his keys.   


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! as always, big thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing! x

After Saturday’s practice that they’d spontaneously set up because Frank would be “out of town” for two weeks, Frank decided to hang out with Colin some more. Leon and Martin had already left a few hours ago, whereas Colin seemed to be almost beaming with happiness to be spending time with Frank alone. They used to do this all the time just a few months ago, but ever since Gerard had fucked Frank in his classroom that day, Frank’s life had completely changed, his priorities shifting basically overnight.

Luckily, after all the turmoil they had gone through, they still could just enjoy each other’s company, all the accusations and anger forgotten. Frank was actually really happy to be sitting here, on Colin’s bed in his room, where he’d spent so many hours of his life, talking, and drinking, and playing video games. There had been days that he’d seriously doubted he’d ever be able to hang out with his best friend again, but these shitty times were finally over. Lately, Frank’s life was going so fantastically that something bad was simply _bound_ to happen soon. Nobody was this fucking lucky. It was summer vacation, he’d gotten his own first car, he’d made up with everyone he’d been arguing with, Jamia texted him every other day and enriched his life with cute photos of her dogs.

And, most prominently, Frank was ridiculously lucky to have Gerard in his life.

Their day at the beach yesterday had been wonderful. Frank still got all flustered just thinking about how cozy he’d felt snuggled up against Gerard’s side, how perfect it had been. He’d ended up dozing off on their drive home, but Gerard hadn’t been bothered by it. On the contrary, Frank had vaguely noticed that he’d turned down the radio once he’d realized Frank was in the process of falling asleep with his head leaned against the window and his eyelids getting heavier by the second. And he’d touched his thigh the whole drive. Just rested his hand there, warm and calm. Frank remembered clinging to that hand in his sleep.

Colin was in such a good mood today; they both were. Right now he was happily chatting about some party he’d attend next week, subtly trying to get Frank to stay home after all so they could go together, and totally ignoring the fact that Frank had already declined about four times. The party did sound pretty good, though – Some house party a friend of Leon was throwing, and apparently, the dude who could get them a gig would be there too, so it would be _super_ important for all four band members to be there. Frank did feel a little selfish then. He would still be in town, after all, and the only reason he was lying to his friends was because he wanted to have a good time with his Master. But even if he somehow found a way to explain why he was back all of a sudden, he doubted Gerard would let him go to any party after what had happened the last time. And that was weirdly okay. Frank just wanted to spend time with Gerard; there would be enough parties in his life he could go to, but these two weeks with his Master would be something special.

But with Colin gushing about the party, and talking about everything else that was going on in his life, Frank found it increasingly hard to sit there and just listen. The desire to tell him about Gerard was burning on his tongue. To tell his best friend about the man that amazed him so much, about all the mind-blowing things he did to him, how important Gerard was… It wasn’t fucking _fair_ Colin could share whatever he wanted and Frank had to keep all the pleasant memories to himself.

He’d signed a contract, though. And as the past weeks had shown, Colin could easily turn from his best friend to a fucking bitch, so even if Frank had been allowed to tell people about his special relationship, Colin probably wouldn’t be the best person to share something so risky with. He also kind of had a grudge against Gerard, so what if he decided that he hated Frank again in a week, or in a month, or in a year? No, telling him would be way too dangerous, because not only would people think of Gerard and him as weirdos, what they were doing still was illegal since Frank was only seventeen, and he really didn’t want Gerard to face the consequences for his stupidity.

The contract made sense. He wouldn’t tell Colin, even if it was getting damn difficult.

A quick glance at the alarm clock on Colin’s nightstand told him it was close to 9 in the evening. He’d have to get home soon, Gerard was expecting his call in only an hour, and Frank kind of wanted to take a shower and grab some food before he went to bed. He felt a shiver run down his spine and an excited grin try to spread over his face as he remembered tomorrow would be the big day. Tomorrow. Only one boring night was separating him from several extremely fucking amazing days. He’d see Gerard whenever he wanted, could be with him for hours and hours without having to worry about anything other than pleasing him. He’d be falling asleep in his arms and hopefully waking up to some really hot morning sex, every day for the upcoming two weeks. And Gerard was picking him up _tomorrow_ morning, so fucking soon, Frank couldn’t fucking wait. They’d decided Frank driving there on his own would be too dangerous because he’d have to leave his car parked in front of Gerard’s house for two weeks, and even if it was unlikely, Gerard didn’t want to take the risk of one of Frank’s friends or even his dad driving by and recognizing it. Frank hadn’t even thought of that. He was glad Gerard looked out for them.

“Alright, let’s have a little party on our own, then,” Colin said with a sigh as he got to his feet. The slightly resigned look told him he’d finally understood Frank wouldn’t be there next Saturday, but there still was a smile on his face. Frank realized he hadn’t even paid attention to what he’d been saying the last couple of minutes. He was zoning out an awful lot lately, damnit, and it was because of Gerard every single time.

“Where are you going?”

“To get some beer,” Colin explained, arching an eyebrow as if that was super obvious. “What’s a party without some booze, hm?”

Frank tensed at the prospect of having to turn down alcohol. He’d attempted to do so at Colin’s birthday party, but Colin could be really convincing if he wanted to be. “Oh, dude, I was actually just gonna get going,” he said gently, praying it wouldn’t make Colin upset again. He’d been so happy about them making up.

“Aw, what the hell? Why?” Colin stopped by the door and turned around. He didn’t look mad at Frank, just kind of confused, maybe a bit disappointed. “Come on, it’s not that late, you can stay some more.”

“Well, look, I’m leaving for my mom’s tomorrow before noon, remember?” Frank shrugged, trying to look bummed about it. “I wanna shower when I get home and pack my bags and stuff. Gotta get up pretty early.”

“But you can stay longer for sure. Just a little. We can drink that one beer and then you can go?”

Frank sighed. Why was he making this so difficult? “I still gotta drive home, man. I don’t know. Just got the car, I wouldn’t wanna drive tipsy...”

“So stay the night and drive home in the morning,” Colin suggested, looking cheerful again. “Come on, you can’t turn that down. Just use my shower and drive home at like 8 tomorrow, you’ll be fine.”

“I promise we’ll do that when I’m back,” Frank tried to compromise with a frown. It kinda hurt him seeing Colin so enthusiastic and having to turn him down. “We’ll, like, totally get drunk, okay? It’s just… kind of a long drive to get to my mom’s, and I didn’t sleep that much last night, and I wanna be somewhat well rested. Is that okay?”

Colin let out a huff. “Ugh. Fine, okay. But we have to get _super_ drunk when you’re back. Absolutely wasted. I wanna see you throw up at least twice, Iero.”

“Only if you hold my hair,” Frank joked, trying not to worry about what he would have to do in order to convince Gerard to let him get drunk.

That answer seemed to be enough for Colin, though. He let out a barked laugh and nodded, then pointed at the door with his thumb and telling Frank to get out. When they said their goodbyes, Colin thanked Frank for forgiving him for the shit that he’d done in the past, and then wished him fun with his mom.

Frank was still smiling when he was seated in his car and texted Gerard he was about to head home, that he missed him and looked forward to tomorrow insanely much, and whether he was allowed to take a shower so he would be nice and clean for his Master in the morning. The Bouncing Souls began to play loudly as soon as he started the engine, making his smile grow even wider as he drove off. His life was really fucking great.  
 

* * *

  
It was kind of weird Gerard hadn’t replied yet when Frank came home about a quarter of an hour later. Usually, he responded within a few minutes, but Frank was in such a good mood he didn’t want to overthink things and worry for no reason. Not having been given permission to shower, Frank went straight to his room instead, going through his bag again just to make sure there wasn’t anything he’d missed. He wasn’t taking that much stuff, mainly just clothes and bathroom supplies, also some money, his laptop and earphones. And, just for the sake of making his dad believe he was heading to the beach, his bathing trunks, sunscreen, and stuff like that.

Just as he’d expected – because this was the fourth time he was checking his bag – everything he’d need was already packed. Satisfied and excited, Frank let himself drop onto his bed, yet again taking another glance at his phone. He was getting kind of thirsty but of course he wouldn’t drink anything without Gerard’s permission. The thought of disobeying didn’t even cross his mind, because asking Gerard before close to everything felt so damn natural, and Frank really didn’t want to break that habit.

His face fell a little when he saw it was almost 9:30 and Gerard still hadn’t responded. An uneasy feeling was gnawing at him, but Frank quickly forced himself to ignore it. It would drive him fucking crazy if he started worrying now, and he couldn’t let that happen. Gerard was fine for sure, maybe he was taking a nap, maybe he was on the phone with someone, maybe he was just _busy_. Still, Frank sent him another text asking if everything was alright and apologizing in case he was being a bother.

He really shouldn’t worry this much just because Gerard wasn’t answering his phone for half an hour. Frank just had to learn that Gerard had a life besides being his dom, there were other things that needed his attention every now and then, and dealing with them was totally fine. Frank was being stupid, he knew he was, yet he couldn’t keep himself from staring at his screen for over two minutes after sending the message, just hoping Gerard would respond.

Frank’s throat felt dry when he called Gerard half an hour later. It was 10 pm sharp, Gerard should be expecting his call. They’d talked at 10 pm sharp for the last two weeks, almost every single day. Gerard should be awaiting his phone buzzing, he should be quick to pick up. Frank’s heart began to race when he didn’t answer his phone at all. It went to voicemail eventually, and only then Frank hung up, feeling anxious and fidgety. He called him again, just in case Gerard hadn’t heard it the first time or anything, and ended up being even more disappointed when he heard the robotic voice speak to him for a second time a couple of moments later.

There were so many possibilities why Gerard wouldn’t answer his phone, but Frank’s brain seemed to have decided to only provide him with the worst case scenarios as he paced up and down his room, teeth digging into his bottom lip harshly. What if the police had taken Gerard? What if something idiotic Frank had done had caused them to be discovered, what if a neighbor had seen them, or another student? What if Gerard had changed his mind and didn’t want Frank anymore, what if he was abandoning him, had already left the city, and the state, possibly the country, and Frank would never see him again? Or Gerard could’ve died, just like that. People died all the time. What if Gerard had died, what if Gerard was dead? What the fuck would Frank do without him?

The familiar buzzing noise echoed through the silence, cutting off Frank’s minor panic attack at once. It took him about half a second to sprint across his entire room and grab the phone from where he had left it on the bed, heart threatening to jump right out of his chest as he saw the caller’s name on the screen. _G_. Gerard was calling him, Gerard was not dead. Thank fucking Jesus.

“Master,” he gasped into the phone. He didn’t even care how desperate he sounded, nothing was important besides making sure Gerard was okay.

“Frank, hi. Fuck, are you alright?” Gerard asked, sounding stressed and worried. Frank could relate. “I’m sorry. I… something came up, I had to leave in a hurry and forgot to take my phone. I only realized I didn’t have it with me when I was at Mikey’s place, and of course I didn’t remember your number or I would’ve sent you a message from his phone… I tried to make it back home on time so we could at least have our usual call at 10, but I misjudged how long it would take me to get here… I’m really sorry for making you wait.”

Frank suppressed a long sigh of relief hearing all that. Of course, there was a totally rational reason for everything. Gerard wasn’t dead, or in jail, and he, of course, was still in Jersey and hadn’t fled like some indecisive groom the night before the wedding. He was _fine_. Everything was okay. “It’s alright,” he responded, too relieved to care about how obvious it was he’d been worrying his ass off. He quickly checked the time and saw he’d been having his crisis for only about ten minutes, anyway. Gerard wasn’t that late. “I was just… I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Gerard repeated. He was quiet for a moment, and Frank took the opportunity to speak.

“Is… Is your brother okay too?” he asked. “Why did you have to visit him so spontaneously?”

“His fucking relationship is going to pieces,” Gerard told him immediately, sounding weirdly exhausted just at the mention of the topic. “It’s been going on for months. All these fights, and Alicia’s threatened to throw Mikey out so many times, I don’t even know anymore. They were having a fight again but Mikey refused to just leave like he always does… He asked me to come over and help them sort things out. I’ve known Alicia for almost as long as Mikey has, and according to him, I have a somewhat calming effect on her, so… I wasn’t even thinking about taking my phone. I just wanted to help my brother as soon as possible, I’m sorry, Frank.”

“No, it’s fine, really,” Frank assured him, shaking his head emphatically. He felt a little shitty for only focusing on himself whilst worrying about Gerard, Mikey being in trouble hadn’t even crossed his mind. “So, are they okay? How did it go?”

“We mainly just talked about their conflict. I was there just to calm them down whenever Alicia would start to yell at Mikey again, god, it was terrible. I know Mikey loves her, but I really want him out of this relationship. It’s toxic for him, he doesn’t need that in his life.”

“I’m sorry,” Frank mumbled. He really didn’t like hearing Gerard so upset about something.

The elder sighed heavily. “In the end, they decided to continue talking about it tomorrow. They both were kind of exhausted. Understandably.”

Frank nodded. Emotional conflicts could be incredibly draining. “Oh, yeah. I hope they’ll get their shit together. Must really suck ass.”

“God, I hope so, too. Although I doubt their relationship is gonna last much longer, they’re driving each other fucking insane.” Gerard took another deep breath, then Frank heard him rub his hand over his face, his stubble causing quiet noises when he moved his palm over it. “Let’s not focus on this, I’m really tired of constantly worrying and repeating the same shit over and over. So... I read your texts. Have you showered already?”

“Of course not,” Frank responded quickly. “You haven’t given me permission. I was waiting for your response.”

“Very good. You’re making me really happy, Frank,” Gerard told him, sounding a lot more relaxed than before. Frank smiled to himself. “Good boy. Making your Master really proud.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I have a suggestion for you, as a reward for waiting. How about you don’t take a shower tonight, and we’ll shower tomorrow instead? Together, I mean.”

Frank felt his body flush, his pulse speeding up in an instant. “That sounds wonderful,” he croaked, quickly clearing his throat. “If I can suck you off in the shower, sir?”

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Gerard chuckled softly. After a moment, he continued. “I’m really looking forward to having you here with me, Frank,” he admitted with a sigh, causing Frank’s stomach to do about ten somersaults in a row.

“Me too,” he replied sincerely, voice barely more than a whisper.

“We’ll have so much fun. For two weeks, Frankie. Two weeks.” Gerard sounded joyful and almost dreamy, as if he was just as excited as Frank. And Frank, for the record, was really damn excited. “You know, there were times when I regretted punishing you after class. I was so worried you’d call the cops on me after realizing there wasn’t anything I could do to stop you from it… even those photos I took would have only made it worse for me… But now, I’m so happy things turned out the way they did. You make my life a lot better. It’s like you make me forget about all the bullshit, especially when we’re together.”

“Master,” Frank said weakly, not really knowing how to react to Gerard opening up all of a sudden. It was fucking amazing to hear him say all this, to find out he wasn’t alone feeling like this relationship was about the best thing that could’ve ever happened to him, but also incredibly overwhelming. Gerard never was this honest. Frank had kind of accepted them never really talking about feelings or emotions… until now, anyway.

“What I’m trying to say is… Thank you, I believe,” Gerard concluded. “Sorry for dumping all that on you. I just saw what Mikey’s going through, how complicated it is for him, and I guess I’m just glad to know we’re okay. I’m really grateful to have you in my life, Frank, and not just as my student.”

Frank swallowed before answering, trying to somehow tell Gerard that he agreed without revealing how fucking much all this meant to him. “I feel the same way,” he rasped out eventually, feeling his hands sweat and tremble a little. “Thank you for-for taking me. And for being patient with me. I know I probably made this a lot more complicated than it had to be...” He suddenly felt guilty for causing so much trouble in the past when clearly Gerard had enough stress already. For some reason, Frank had always seen their relationship as the main thing in Gerard’s life, because that was what it was to _him_. But the better he got to know him, the more stupid and naive assuming that seemed, because of course Gerard had his job, and his family, and his hobbies, and whatever else. Art also seemed to be important to him, and still, Frank only knew about it because he’d been snooping. “I’m sorry,” he added quietly.

“I just told you I appreciate you and you apologize?” Gerard replied. “You really have nothing to be sorry for. I love training you.”

“Me too. I’m loving this.” Frank couldn’t help but smile then, just pushing the negative thoughts away. Gerard was clearly trying to cheer him up, there was no reason to think about anything but that right now. “Thank you, sir.”

Gerard just hummed, and Frank heard some rustling in the back, then a half-suppressed yawn. “God, sorry,” Gerard mumbled moments later. “Today was kind of exhausting. I ran some errands for next week, just to make sure you’ll have everything you need, and then the whole Mikey thing…”

“I’m sorry, you didn’t have to-”

“I know, but I wanted to. You’ll be my guest,” Gerard cut him off, then had to pause for another yawn. “Okay, I really think I should get some rest. Wanna be fit for you tomorrow, I got the feeling we’ll do some stuff that will cost a lot of energy...”

“Possibly,” Frank agreed with a giggle. “I think you mentioned something about fucking me on every surface in your house?”

“Oh, I did. And I will. But first of all, we should both get some sleep. Last night before the big day, Frankie.”

“Yeah. Last night,” Frank repeated, grinning to himself like a maniac because Gerard had referred to tomorrow as _the big day_ , just like Frank had in his head earlier. Something about that was kinda cute. “So, you’re picking me up at 9, right? As always?”

“Exactly. Oh, also make sure you’re hungry. Don’t wanna give away too much, but I might have a fantastic idea for tomorrow’s breakfast.”

“That does sound fantastic,” Frank agreed, already feeling his stomach growl. “Can I please get a snack tonight, though? And some water?”

“Oh, yes, of course. Such a good boy for asking.” Gerard yawned again loudly, making Frank giggle.

“You should really go to bed, Master,” he suggested playfully.

“Yeah, I should. Okay, Frankie, see you tomorrow. Don’t stay up too late, I want you rested in the morning, understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank replied happily. They ended the call just a minute later after wishing each other a good night, and Frank kind of just sat in his bed afterward, smiling at nothing in particular, thinking about Gerard and how fucking great he was.

Then he hopped off his bed and went to the kitchen, looking for something fast to eat so he could sleep as soon as possible. Frank was so excited he doubted he would be able to get that much rest, but Gerard had told him to go to bed early, so he would at least try.  


* * *

  
By now Frank had realized Gerard wasn’t a big fan of showing emotions. Usually, he seemed to be into making his persona as mysterious and distant as possible, like whenever he hid his actual answers behind weird metaphors or sentences Frank had to decipher before he could guess what Gerard really meant. It was kind of his thing to be unforeseeable.

So Frank hadn’t really expected to be greeted with a hand in his hair, pulling him in for a rough kiss before he could even close the car door and causing him to almost fall right in Gerard’s lap. Gerard held him steady, though, both of his hands gripping Frank’s head as he shoved his tongue past Frank’s willing lips, moans making Frank shiver and his dick harden in his jeans. Gerard might be a fan of disguising his emotions, but today, he was goddamn horny and didn’t bother even try to pretend he was not.

“Been thinking about you all morning,” he rasped against Frank’s throat in between bites and kisses. “God, Frank, your fucking body, want you so much. Gonna fuck you so good.”

“Holy shit,” Frank all but moaned. He had his eyes closed tightly, facing the ceiling with his head tilted back as Gerard nibbled his way down his neck. Shakily he placed his hands on Gerard’s shoulders, fingers digging in firmer than he had intended, just needing to fucking steady himself as his body buzzed with all the sensations. “Please, Master, just...”

“I’ll make you scream, Frankie. So fucking loud. I’ll make you beg and scream my name.”

Frank’s breath caught in his throat as he nodded frantically, not even able to find the words to respond. Gerard’s mouth was further up again, teeth grazing Frank’s ear and making him gasp. The noise was muffled by Gerard’s lips against his once again just a second later, hard and so damn wanton it made Frank’s head spin. This should totally become their way of saying hello, _always_ , because fuck, Frank’s dick was straining against his underwear, already urging him to provide some kind of friction, and his heart was about to explode.

Gerard pulled back eventually, leaving Frank breathless and dizzy hanging in between the seats before he regained control over his body and sat back, slamming the door shut before Gerard took off.

The drive to Gerard’s house had never seemed longer, street after street prolonging the release Frank craved so much. Gerard’s hand on his thigh wasn’t helping either, kneading his flesh, so fucking close to Frank’s cock he almost touched it. Frank had tried to hump it, shifting just a little, but a warning glance was all he needed to realize Gerard wanted him to sit still. It was hard, though. All of Frank’s nerve endings seemed to be on fire, making him sweat and tremble and fucking close to crying in frustration.

Gerard brought the car to a halt after about thirty-six years, killing the engine in front of his house with a sigh. As soon as he opened the door, Frank practically jumped out of the car, and ran towards the door that Gerard was already unlocking.

Inside, Gerard was all over him once again. Frank found himself pressed against the door the second it was shut, with Gerard’s tongue in his mouth, his hands tugging on the hem of his shirt and his crotch rutting against Frank’s. Sparks of pleasure made Frank’s whole body feel like jelly when Gerard had finally removed his shirt. He moaned into his mouth hungrily, feeling Gerard’s hands explore his body once again as he stroked his bare chest and belly. They tightened around Frank’s wrists eventually, pulling them up above Frank’s head and keeping them there as he pleasured Frank’s neck with his mouth, teasing and biting and making Frank move his hips against him more and more desperately.

“Fuckin’ beautiful,” Gerard groaned out before biting down on Frank’s clavicle, relishing the needy whimper Frank uttered in response. “Taste so damn good, Frankie. Such a perfect boy for me.”

“Master,” Frank whined. As much as he loved Gerard’s mouth on his chest and the outline of his hard cock against his own, he much rather would have said cock inside his ass, or mouth, or fucking _anywhere_. He needed more, so much more. “Please, shit, come on-”

Frank groaned when Gerard took both of his wrists in one hand and the other snaked down between their bodies, cupping his junk just right. A loud moan slipped from Frank’s lips as he started to rut against Gerard’s palm, needy little whimpers following when Gerard began to suck hickeys on his neck.

“So hard,” Gerard whispered filthily after licking a wet stripe up Frank’s sensitive skin. “So hard for me, all for me. Isn’t that right, my little whore?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank panted. He was growing embarrassingly close, his hips moving frantically. He knew he wasn’t allowed to cum, but fuck, Gerard was so damn hot. He couldn’t fucking help it. “Please. Fuck me, please, please, need you so bad.”

“I bet you do. Always so desperate,” Gerard responded lowly, tightening his grip on Frank’s junk for just a moment before the wonderful pressure was gone. Frank’s whine stopped abruptly when he realized Gerard had only taken his hand away in order to open Frank’s pants, and hell, that was something he sure as fuck wanted.

The button popped open a moment later, and Frank felt his pants being shoved down a few inches, just enough for Gerard to be able to reach inside his underwear. He gasped when Gerard’s hand finally wrapped around his cock, so warm and tight, pumping him torturously slowly. Gerard was looking right at Frank now, smirking coyly, whereas Frank had trouble keeping his eyes open. A finger wiped over his tip, gathering the pre-cum and spreading it along his shaft, and Frank’s legs began to tremble.

“You’re not gonna cum without asking, are you?” Gerard asked, making Frank shake his head quickly.

“N-No, Master, please- Please, fuck me. Fucking _please_.”

Gerard let out a low growl before kissing Frank once more, hard and passionate. He let go of his wrists, pulling back for just a moment in order to take off his own shirt, then pushed Frank’s pants further down so he could kick them off.

They somehow made their way to the couch in the living room, stumbling over Catkin only once, their lips not disconnecting the whole time. Frank’s legs bumped into something and he fell onto the sofa seats backwards, Gerard following suit. Before Frank really knew what was happening, Gerard was lying on top of him, supporting his weight on either side of Frank’s head and still rocking his hips into Frank’s. He’d magically managed to unbutton his own pants as well, so now they were pooling around his knees, out of the fucking way so Frank could feel Gerard’s erection against his own, bumping together every now and then.

Trying to show how desperate he was even though he couldn’t utter a single word, Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist, pulling him close and letting him know he really, really needed his cock in his ass right now. Gerard moaned softly before he slid down a little, his dick now sliding along Frank’s crack, pre-cum slicking up the way.

He felt giddy with all the kisses by the time Gerard finally pulled back, lips shiny and raw. Frank could just lie there, panting, his legs suddenly too weak to stay around Gerard’s middle. The world was spinning as Frank watched his Master suck two of his fingers into his mouth, and moments later, those fingers were prodding at Frank’s entrance, making their way in without further ado. Frank whined in relief, causing Gerard to smile knowingly. The fingers pushed into him so smoothly, it didn’t sting at all, not even when Gerard curled and scissored them inside of him. Still, Gerard didn’t rush the prep, ignoring Frank’s whimpers and pleas and curses until he could move three fingers in and out of him with ease. Finally, he spat in his palm and spread it over his shaft, getting it slick.

“Put your legs around me again,” Gerard commanded, and Frank obeyed immediately, yet again feeling energetic and wanton. He held his breath when Gerard’s tip pushed into him, eyes slipping shut in pure pleasure. Gerard didn’t pause until Frank had taken his entire length and they were both breathless, already close and sensitive from the intense foreplay. “Okay?” Gerard asked after a moment.

Frank forced a nod, groaning when Gerard began to thrust into him shallowly. Fuck, he’d missed this, and he knew it had only been a couple of days, but shit, he’d needed this. So bad. It almost felt like he was addicted to getting fucked by Gerard, like his cock was some drug, and if Frank wasn’t currently busy moaning and clawing at Gerard’s back, he even might have chuckled at that absurd metaphor. It made sense though. Kind of. Except sex with Gerard was probably a better feeling than what any drug out there could do.

Gerard buried his face in the crook of Frank’s neck as his thrusts became faster. He added a couple of more hickeys and bruises, marking Frank up, and it felt so fucking good. Finally they could do that without having to worry about nosy students or teachers finding out about them. Finally Gerard could make it visible that he owned Frank, leaving his signature. His mouth was right by Frank’s ear, and it was kind of awesome to hear all the tiny gasps and moans and curses that usually got drowned out by Frank’s own grunts. They were beautiful, though, breathy and raucous and so soft, somehow even hotter than Gerard’s louder sounds, because this was so intimate and personal, as if each little grunt was a secret.

Gerard came a couple of hard thrusts and filthy curses later, panting wetly against Frank’s neck as he kept pounding into him roughly, riding it out until he was too sensitive. Frank winced when he pulled out, leaving him empty and dripping and so fucking dizzy he didn’t even register Gerard sitting back and leaning down until his tongue licked hotly across the underside of Frank’s cock. Frank cried out, body shooting up when Gerard took his shaft in his hand and wrapped his lips around the tip, sinking down all the way without even gagging.

The rhythm he set had Frank grip his hair tightly, holding onto him for dear life. Gerard swirled his tongue around Frank in the most delicious way, mouth hot and firm around him. His free arm was draped over Frank’s stomach to stop him from thrusting up, because Frank was so far gone he couldn’t even stop himself from doing so.

It all got too much way too fast, and Frank was on the brink of cumming his fucking brains out what felt like only seconds later. His fingers tightened in Gerard’s hair yet a little more, muscles flexing as he half-heartedly tried to last longer.

“Master, I’m gonna cum,” he remembered to say just in time, voice distorted from all the pleasure. “Please, may I cum, sir, please, please, shit, may I please cum for you?”

Gerard didn’t bother to pull back and speak. Instead he just sucked Frank down faster, tongue dancing around his shaft and tip vigorously, his free hand massaging Frank’s balls. That was really all Frank could take. His body shot up when he reached his high, cumming in Gerard’s mouth with a string of profanities on his lips and his head thrown back. He twitched every time Gerard swallowed around him, sucking him dry until Frank’s frantic fingers didn’t try to push him closer but off, his body oversensitive and spent.

“So fucking hot,” Gerard said in an undertone, licking his lips as if savoring Frank’s taste. It made Frank moan and he let his eyes slip shut once more, enjoying the feeling of his brain slowly starting to work again and his heartbeat going back to normal.

When he had come down a bit, Gerard was sitting on the sofa still, calmingly stroking Frank’s hip. Frank offered him a lazy smile as he got up to have a seat next to him. He felt like he needed to say something, but just couldn’t come up with anything apart from “This was fucking awesome” or “I love your cock so fucking much”, and he kind of felt like Gerard was already aware of both of these things. Luckily Gerard pulled him in for another kiss before Frank could utter any of his thoughts, letting Frank taste himself on his tongue and lips, and cupping his face with his hands softly. Which really was a nice way of preventing Frank from ruining the moment.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing ♥

They kept making out on the sofa for a couple of long minutes. Frank felt utterly comfortable with Gerard’s hands cupping his cheeks and his own gingerly stroking up and down Gerard’s back, feeling soft welts under his fingertips that his nails must have created when Gerard had fucked him. It was nice feeling marks on Gerard’s body for a change; marks that Frank had left, but then again, they were probably nothing in comparison to what Frank’s neck looked like.

Gerard coaxed Frank into leaving their spot and eventually taking a shower. Not that Frank had been especially hard to convince; all it took was for Gerard to remind him he’d be in the shower with him, really, and Frank was already on his feet.

He’d never showered with someone before. The shower in their apartment was pretty narrow, so it might even be weird being in there with another person, but here, at Gerard’s place, showering together was heavenly. Frank bit his lip watching Gerard’s naked form step into the cabin before following him hesitantly, careful not to slip on the wet ground. The water was perfect, enveloping Frank in a cozy warmth and forcing a soft groan out of him. Gerard placed a finger under Frank’s chin and tilted his head up, kissing him slow and sweet, making Frank’s legs all wobbly again.

Gerard worked the shampoo into Frank’s hair when the both of them were wet and had enjoyed the stream of water for a few moments. His fingers were gentle but firm, massaging Frank’s scalp and making him moan softly as his body relaxed fully. Gerard kissed him again when he was done, briefly, and when Frank drowsily opened his eyes again, he was smirking down at him.

“Now I’ll wash your body,” Gerard announced quietly, already squirting some of the liquid onto his palm. His hands were everywhere, covering Frank’s body in a thin layer of soap and foam from his neck down to his toes.

Frank didn’t blow Gerard in the shower, and it was weirdly okay. He felt warm, and comfortable, and safe, and somewhat sleepy, despite it being only around 10:30 in the morning. They didn’t have time for a nap, though, as Gerard told him happily when they were drying off. He gently reminded Frank of that awesome breakfast idea he’d had yesterday, making Frank’s stomach rumble at the mention of food, and he hastily agreed when Gerard let him know they’d be eating at Waffle House. That was a fantastic idea, indeed.  


* * *

  
There honestly wasn’t a time Frank had ever felt better in his entire life. Okay, maybe when Gerard had sucked his cock or eaten him out, but like, _happier_. He’d never been as happy as he was right now. He felt pleasantly full and caffeinated, joyfully talking with Gerard about their favorite pizza toppings with some old rock song quietly playing in the back. Just listening to Gerard gush about his weird pineapple preferences and knowing he’d be hearing a lot of this adorable bullshit for the next two weeks made Frank’s life seem utterly surreal; it was so perfect. Well, that and the incredible amount of kinky sex they’d be having. Just spending time with Gerard in general.

They’d been out for quite a while. After stuffing their bellies with strawberry and blueberry waffles, they’d headed to _Leah’s_ for another coffee, just for the sake of reliving old memories and because it was only about ten minutes away. Before leaving, Gerard had made an effort to cover the marks he’d left on Frank’s neck with some make-up he owned, pointedly ignoring Frank’s questioning looks while he applied the concealer. It didn’t quite match Frank’s skin tone, and honestly, Frank felt a little ridiculous walking around with weird whitish spots on his neck, but he knew Gerard had a point covering the hickeys up. Their age difference was probably fairly eye-catching already, there was no need to make people even more suspicious.

Frank was really looking forward to what they were gonna be doing once they got home. Sure, spending time with Gerard outside was nice, even though he had to act like they weren’t about ready to jump the other all the time, but nothing could top spending time with Gerard when he was fully in his dominant character. They hadn’t talked about what Gerard had planned for them later on, but Frank was sure he already had something in mind, and he couldn’t fucking wait to be told to drop to his knees and suck him off, or lie down somewhere and spread his legs. He really wasn’t picky when it came to the way of pleasing Gerard.

However, Gerard’s mood shifted when he pulled into his driveway, a worried frown on his forehead when he took off his sunglasses. Confused, Frank followed his eyes to find a person standing in front of the door, tall and skinny, thin arms poking out of the black tee he was wearing. One of them was raised to greet them, the other one pointed downwards, bony fingers clutching to the strap of a bag.

“Oh, no,” Gerard grumbled, and he was out of the car a second later, not even giving Frank the chance to ask what was going on. He looked deeply upset, though, so after a moment of hesitation, Frank hurried after him, feeling his pulse speed up.

“Why are you here?” Frank heard Gerard ask when he approached them. He came to a halt a few inches behind Gerard, ready to intervene if necessary, but preferring not to talk unless he was asked to. Looking at the man standing there, he looked somewhat familiar, but Frank was sure he’d never met him before. Those sharp cheekbones, his glasses… Frank felt like he should recognize this guy.

“Came to pick up your bratty sub,” the dude said the next moment, his voice amused, yet Frank felt like he just got kicked. Bratty sub? Subconsciously, he took a step back, wanting to get away from this weird person but also needing distance to Gerard, because whoever this was, whatever this meant – This guy knew about their relationship. Frank certainly hadn’t told him, whereas Gerard didn’t seem to be all that shocked, so it must’ve been him who’d revealed what was going on between them. Maybe he had been serious about giving Frank away, maybe Frank had completely overestimated the progress he’d tried to make over the last few weeks trying to suck up to Gerard. Maybe Gerard would make him spend these two weeks at a stranger’s house to make sure Frank never disobeyed again?

Before he could take any more steps backwards, Gerard’s fingers were around his wrist, pulling him closer again. Frank watched with bated breath as Gerard briefly glanced at him, softly shaking his head before he turned back to the other guy. “That’s not funny, Mikey,” he sighed out, and when Frank dared to look up at him, the man – Mikey, apparently – wasn’t smirking anymore.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I… Should we go inside?”

Gerard nodded, already fumbling with his keys as he walked towards the door, never letting go of Frank’s wrist. His grip was kind of too tight, but Frank barely registered it, because as soon as the initial shock of Mikey’s tasteless joke had ebbed away and he began to realize he was not being taken away, after all, he started to think somewhat clearly again. Mikey. That name rang a bell, it definitely did. And when Frank nervously glanced at him over his shoulder and caught a hesitant smile being offered to him, it hit him like a train. This was Gerard’s _brother_. And also the guy Frank had seen a sketch of in Gerard’s weird secret art room, that was why he’d seemed so familiar, why Gerard knew his facial features so well. To Frank, it seemed quite obvious why he had been standing in front of Gerard’s door. It looked like the talk with his girlfriend hadn’t gone very well, after all. This time it seemed like it was worse than before, though – the size of the bag he’d brought indicated he was planning on staying a couple of days. Which would be alright by Frank, if it came down to that, he understood Mikey needed Gerard’s help, and who was Frank to be in the way of that, but… that still didn’t explain why on earth Mikey had referred to Frank as a bratty sub. Because that meant he knew Frank was Gerard’s sub. What the fuck?

By the time Frank had kind of sorted his thoughts, they were already having a seat on the sofa. Frank noticed how Gerard subtly placed a cushion over a stain their previous activities had left on the seat, briefly grinning at Frank when he caught his gaze. For some reason, Frank couldn’t smile back.  
  
Mikey dropped his bag next to one of the armchairs before he slumped down on it heavily, letting out a long sigh. He looked exhausted even if he was still trying not to let his tiredness be too obvious, which also was the reason for his joke, Frank presumed. He’d tried to hide his sorrows behind humor.

He quickly looked away when Mikey’s eyes moved in his direction, and decided looking at the floor would be the best thing for now. As Gerard asked Mikey what had happened and Mikey began to confirm what Frank had already guessed, Frank’s thoughts drifted off, and he realized what all this really meant.

Gerard had told Mikey about Frank. Well, Frank got they were, like, pretty close, but… Gerard hadn’t even asked Frank if he was okay with someone else knowing. Gerard kept emphasizing how important it was not to let anybody know about what they’d done, nothing at all, and, as Frank now remembered, it was even in their _contract_. They’d both signed a contract promising not to let anyone know about what they were doing, to keep it a secret, and while Frank had had a really rough time abiding by this rule, Gerard had happily chatted with Mikey about them and not even bothered to tell Frank about it?

This wasn’t an _I’m the dom, I’m allowed to do shit you can’t do-_ thing. They’d both signed that contract, the rules in there applied for the both of them. All the basic rules were set in the contract, like Frank’s hard limits and that he could safeword out whenever he wanted, and he knew Gerard would never do that, but what if he also just ignored those rules one day? There was no way Frank could see Gerard pushing him further than he could go, he was always careful to remind Frank to use the safeword, and Frank generally never felt completely helpless during punishments, but this was fucking… Frank hadn’t expected Gerard to have told anyone. This was not okay.

“We decided to spend some time apart,” Mikey was saying now, sounding really sad about it. “Or, more like… she decided that for us. I didn’t want to get into an even bigger fight, so I quickly packed my stuff and left. I’m sorry to bother you with this all over again, ugh, I know you really looked forward to spending time with Frank. I promise I won’t be a bother, I’ll stay to myself-”

“Bullshit,” Gerard intervened quickly. “You really don’t have to apologize for anything, it’s not your fault. We’ll find a way to make this work, alright? It’s fine. Isn’t it, Frankie?”

Frank’s eyes shot up to meet Gerard’s encouraging ones, trying not to glare too obviously. “Yeah,” he agreed. It _was_ fine, really. He didn’t mind Mikey being here, just… Mikey seemingly knowing everything about them.

Luckily, Mikey speaking again the next moment gave Frank an excuse to look away from Gerard. He looked confused about Frank’s attitude, and Frank kind of wanted to throw a tantrum explaining to him what was pissing him off, but right now was not the time. “Thank you, guys,” Mikey said sincerely. “I’m sorry, Frank, I haven’t even said hello to you properly. Sucks we’re getting to know each other under these circumstances, and I’m sorry about the joke I made earlier. I’ve heard a lot about you, and you seem to be a great guy, though, so… Hey, I’m Mikey.”

Frank kind of just stared at Mikey’s face and then at his extended hand for a moment. He really seemed nice, but… he’d even heard _a lot_ about him? What else had Gerard told him? Which positions he liked? How he moaned whenever Gerard pushed his dick into his ass? How pretty he looked on his knees for him? He’d really had enough. “Well, I’m out of here,” he mumbled, and before he knew what he was doing, he was up on his feet, avoiding Mikey’s hand and heading straight for the stairs.

“Frank, what the fuck?” Gerard shouted after him, but Frank couldn’t care less right now. He didn’t really know where to go or where to hide in case Gerard came looking for him. It wasn’t like he could just go to his bedroom, as he would’ve done if he were at home, but in this house, the bedroom belonged to Gerard, and he sure as hell couldn’t just lock himself in there.

So he headed to the bathroom instead. He quickly locked the door, already hearing someone walking up the stairs, and this someone most likely was Gerard trying to talk some sense into Frank. Not that Frank cared about that right now.

Just when he’d slumped down on the toilet, Gerard was already knocking at the door, seemingly agitated. Frank sighed. “What was that?” Gerard asked from the other side of the door. He tried to get inside when Frank didn’t answer, letting out an annoyed huff realizing the door was locked. “Frank, open the door,” he demanded. “Right now.”

“No,” Frank spat.

“Jesus Christ.” Gerard took a long breath, then knocked again. “Look, let me in, then we can talk about Mikey staying over. I know this sucks, I know you really wanted to spend time with me alone, but we’ll still be able to do that. Mikey has to work, so he’ll leave early in the morning and be back at around 6, and it’s not like we have to be with him the whole time. He’ll probably just stay in the guest room unless we ask him to join us, he doesn’t like being a bother, and he knows this is important to me...”

He waited a moment, seemingly hoping Frank would be happy with that and come crawling back to him. Well, he was wrong.

“Frank,” Gerard breathed out, having realized Frank wasn’t convinced yet. “You’re being childish. Mikey’s a great guy, you need to give him a chance. It’ll only be for a few days, anyway, they usually make up pretty fast-”

“I don’t mind Mikey staying here,” Frank interrupted him harshly.

“So… So what is all this about?” Gerard inquired, obviously confused now. “Just- Jesus, just open the fucking door. This is ridiculous.”

“ _You_ are ridiculous,” Frank retorted. That probably was a shitty comeback, but it made Gerard shut up for a moment, anyway.

“Frank, I’m warning you,” Gerard said after a second. Frank could tell he was getting angry now, and it kind of pleased him, oddly enough. “Open the door. _Now_. There will be consequences if you don’t, and I can promise you that you won’t like them.”

“I don’t care about your _promises_ ,” Frank shot back.

“Okay, Frank, you have five seconds. One. Two.”

Frank remained sitting, breathing harshly. He began to consider that he might as well be overreacting, that he was just in the process of earning himself a rough punishment that he would regret getting later… but then he remembered the way Mikey had talked about him being Gerard’s sub, as if it was natural he was well informed, and Frank’s anger coursed through him anew.

“Three,” Gerard spoke through gritted teeth. “ _Four_.”

“Fuck this,” Frank responded, deciding he’d had enough. “Fucking- fucking _Red_ , okay? Red.”

Gerard was silent for a long moment. Frank could picture him standing there in front of the door, the anger disappearing from his face and turning into actual concern as he realized that this was not just Frank being moody or misbehaving, but that Frank was serious this time. “Frank,” Gerard said eventually, sounding just as worried as Frank had predicted. “I… Okay, what’s wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize...”

“Just leave me alone,” Frank demanded with a grunt. Although he was kind of dying to tell Gerard why he was upset, he also felt like he needed some minutes just for himself, to collect his thoughts and decide what to do next.

“Open the door?” Gerard demanded again, but this time, he sounded incredibly gentle. “Frank- Please, I… we should talk about this.”

“Later.”

Gerard sighed. “You just used your safeword, this… We need to talk. Please, Frank.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Frank got to his feet and slouched towards the door, unlocking it after a moment of hesitance. He crossed his arms in front of his chest defiantly looking up at Gerard, who seemed to be completely clueless as to what was going on. Slowly he entered the room when Frank had taken a few steps back, eyes darting over Frank’s face carefully.

“Okay,” he said, taking a deep breath. “What did I do?”

“You-” Frank shook his head as he tried to come up with the right words. He felt so betrayed, and now that he was actually facing Gerard, tears were burning in his eyes at an instant. Fuck, he was not going to get emotional because of this. “You _told_ him,” he settled for eventually.

Gerard’s eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up when he finally understood what made Frank freak out so much. “Oh, Frankie,” he began, taking a step forward as if wanting to hug Frank, but the younger backed away. “I… Look, he’s not gonna tell anybody. I trust Mikey with all my heart, he-”

“I know, and I don’t care,” Frank seethed as he forced the tears down. “It’s in the contract. And signing that meant not telling _anyone_. Not even your brother.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Gerard responded quickly. Frank had never seen him so fidgety. “I wasn’t even thinking about that, it’s just- Mikey and I always talk about stuff like this. He’s, like… You know I help him with his relationship? He does the same for me, it’s just always been that way, I didn’t tell him to- to make you feel betrayed or anything. I wasn’t even thinking about the contract when I told him, I… Mikey’s not only my brother, he’s also my best friend, we share everything, please try to understand that.”

“Oh yeah?” Frank raised a brow, looking at Gerard icily. “So _I_ could’ve told Colin, who’s _my_ best friend.”

“Frank, I know you’re upset, but you have to see that that’s something completely different-”

“It’s not, it’s fucking not,” Frank argued, feeling new anger boil inside of him. How could Gerard even say that? “I wanted to tell Colin, we usually talk about everything too. So I wanted to tell him, but I didn’t, because I signed the fucking contract and I thought we were taking this seriously-”

“We are!”

“Well, I am, you’re obviously not.”

Gerard opened his mouth as if to say something, then quickly closed it again, raking a hand through his hair. “Frank,” he sighed eventually. “Don’t- Don’t be like this. I didn’t even think you would mind, I mean, it’s not like _you_ can go to prison if someone finds out. I wasn’t-”

“Yeah, you could go to jail, which is why I’m keeping my mouth shut. To protect you, you fucking asshole,” Frank argued, pointing his forefinger at himself. “And protecting me is not important to you? Like, even if I wouldn’t have to face a sentence, totally ruining my reputation is fine? Some kids are fucking cruel, Jesus, they’re so stuck in their conservative little minds, they wouldn’t accept me being gay, that would completely turn my life around. And maybe I just don’t want strangers to know I like my teacher’s cock up my ass? Maybe I just wanna abide by the rules _you_ set up? But then you just tell your brother, and it didn’t even occur to you I might want to know about that? What the fuck, I can’t believe-”

“Frank, slow down,” Gerard raised both of his hands calmingly, trying to stop Frank from ranting. Honestly, there was so much more he wanted to tell Gerard, but he felt sort of exhausted, emotionally, so he secretly was kind of glad Gerard had interrupted him. Breathing heavily, he just glared at Gerard, waiting for him to speak. “Mikey would never… _Never_ tell anyone. Nobody’s ruining your reputation, I swear. Everything’s good.”

“It fucking isn’t,” Frank shot back.

Gerard cast his eyes down, for the first time looking defeated. “Fuck, I know, I… I messed up. I didn’t think you’d mind, I swear, and Mikey’s the only person I have ever told and will ever tell. I promise.”

Frank only huffed, slumping down on the toilet seat once more and crossing his arms. It was kind of nice seeing Gerard like this for once, but he really wasn’t in the mood to forgive him just yet.

“Frank,” Gerard whined, sounding like he was pleading. Good.

He hated how Gerard seemed to have thought it was only important that _he_ was getting out of this relationship safely. Even if he trusted Mikey, he should’ve at least talked to Frank first, because Frank didn’t know Mikey, and there just always was a risk. Gerard was a dickhead, a fucking cock, and Frank really wanted to punch him right now.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Frank.”

“Right,” Frank grunted.

Gerard groaned in frustration, nervously taking a step towards Frank. “I just- Nobody’s ever minded me telling Mikey before. I-I mean, none of my subs were like this… I mean, it’s never been this risky before, but... I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. Please don’t be upset.”

“I just thought I could trust you,” Frank muttered, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy at the mention of Gerard’s previous subs.

“You can,” Gerard protested immediately, sounding actually panicked for the first time. “Frank, I- Please don’t think like that. You _have_ to trust me in order for this to work, otherwise, we can’t have this kind of relationship anymore. I’m sorry I made you feel like you can’t trust me, but I swear our secret’s safe with me. I wouldn’t have told Mikey if I hadn’t been sure I could absolutely trust him, you know that, right? I would never put us in danger.”

Frank hesitated. “Yeah, I know,” he grumbled out after a second. He did trust Gerard, he hadn’t meant to sound like he was doubting his sincerity or anything like that. Mikey seemed like a nice dude, he probably was, and he’d most likely never tell on his brother, so maybe Frank was just being overdramatic… but right now he was pissed, and that was all he could focus on.

Gerard seemed actually relieved hearing Frank say that. He came yet a little closer, almost close enough to touch Frank if he wanted to, but hesitantly paused a couple of inches away from him. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before telling Mikey, I really am.”

“Great.”

“Frank, please,” Gerard faltered, seeming to be on the verge of desperation. “Please, I know I’m a fucking idiot for doing this to us, but please try not to worry about it too much? I swear everything’s fine, nobody will find out about this, I fucking swear.”

“Uh-huh,” Frank uttered, trying to seem cold and unimpressed.

“ _Please_ ,” Gerard tried anew. “I… Okay. Tell me what you want me to do. I mean, I can’t make Mikey forget what I told him but… I’ll never tell him anything about us again, I promise. He’ll understand that. It’s not like he has a perverted interest in our sex life, we just talk about... _everything_ , you know?” Gerard chuckled awkwardly, quickly shutting up when Frank didn’t respond. “What do you want me to do, Frank?” he repeated, urgent.

Frank just shrugged.

“Do you want me to beg for forgiveness? Because I will, I’m so sorry-”

“No, god, it’s whatever,” Frank interrupted him with a wave of his hand. “Just- Just leave me for a couple of minutes. Is that cool? I need to think about this.”

Gerard nodded hastily, taking some steps back. “Okay. Sure, yeah, that’s cool. So I’ll… I’ll be downstairs. Call me if you need me.” He made his way towards the door somewhat hurriedly, but slowed down when he’d almost reached it, turning around once more to face Frank. “One more thing, you… You thinking about _this_ doesn’t mean you’re thinking about, like, canceling our contract. Right? I mean, I haven’t messed up that bad, have I? Can you still trust me enough to let me be your dominant? Because this is important to me, and… yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” It took Frank a couple of seconds to realize what Gerard was saying, that he was worried Frank would be pushing him away, when really that hadn’t even crossed his mind. “No,” he said determinedly. “No, of course I still trust you. You always take such good care of me, and I’ve fucking loved every second of this so far. I’m upset but… I still want this. A lot. I just need to come clear about this, I don’t even know.”

“Okay,” Gerard said in an undertone, dropping his gaze to the floor. He nodded, mumbling something under his breath, then turned around to leave Frank alone, closing the door behind himself gently.

Frank took a deep breath when he was on his own. Well, this certainly wasn’t what he’d expected their very first day of these two weeks to be like. He’d looked forward to spending time with Gerard so much, and now… Now he was pouting in Gerard’s bathroom, while Gerard was probably talking to Mikey downstairs. Frank was upset, Gerard was upset, and so was Mikey, and while Frank really couldn’t blame himself for Mikey’s relationship not working out, he began to wonder if he maybe was just being a massive child that was responsible for his and Gerard’s fight.

Sure, Gerard had fucked up by telling Mikey, but the longer Frank thought about it, the more sense it made. Gerard mentioned Mikey all the time, he clearly was very dear to him, perhaps the most important person in his life. So maybe instead of feeling betrayed, Frank should feel honored to have Gerard talk about him in front of Mikey? Frank had completely believed Gerard when he’d promised Mikey was the only person he’d told, and somehow, that was okay.

Frank’s stomach felt uneasy as he realized he had overreacted. Gerard had fucked up, but he had also lowered his guard and apologized. By now Frank felt like he should have just accepted it and let him make up for it. And then they should’ve gone back downstairs together and help Mikey feel better. Instead, Frank was hiding up here like a child. Fuck, he and Gerard had _both_ messed up.

With a sigh, he got off the seat and made his way towards the sink, needing some cool water to calm down. The coldness made him think a little clearer. His reflection in the mirror attached above the sink still looked somewhat hurt, but mostly just regretful for causing such a scene. He was supposed to trust Gerard. He _did_ trust Gerard. The marks on his neck proved he belonged to him, and slowly, Frank began to wonder what had made him doubt Gerard in the first place. He’d probably told Mikey weeks ago, maybe even before they had signed the contract. They’d been fine the whole time, of course Mikey hadn’t told anyone. Frank really needed to get over himself.

He felt like he now was ready to go downstairs. Facing Mikey would be awkward, but perhaps Frank could convince Gerard to talk to him in private so they could sort things out. Frank was about ready to plead with him to just forget everything he’d said, and maybe then Gerard could fuck him again. Empty both of their minds and make things right again at the same time. Frank really, really wanted that right now.

There was another knock at the door. Frank looked at his own surprised reflection for a moment, marveling at how well his plan was working out without him even having to go downstairs first. They could just discuss things and then fuck in here right away, and Mikey would never have to know about it. He bit his lip as he went to open the door, formulating apologies and explanations in his head, wanting to be on Gerard’s good side again as soon as possible.

“Master-” he began even before he had fully opened the door. Which turned out to be a mistake, because it was not Gerard standing there. It was Mikey.

Frank blushed furiously and backed away, trying to hide from Mikey’s eyes. Oh, wow. This had just gotten a whole lot more awkward.

“Just ‘Mikey’ will do,” Mikey joked. Frank tried not to cringe too obviously when Mikey entered, and simply positioned himself close to the wall, far away from Mikey. “Okay, Frank, I think we should talk. Gerard didn’t want me to come upstairs, but I convinced him to let me. As long as you don’t mind?”

Frank briefly bit his lip and nodded. They might as well get this over with now. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I was just… completely overwhelmed. Didn’t mean to be rude.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Mikey said with a dismissive hand gesture. “I mean, I was kind of confused at first, but Gerard explained the situation to me. I completely understand you, Frank, I’m sorry for, like, making you feel like someone invaded your privacy.”

“It’s nothing personal. I don’t have anything against you,” Frank told him quickly. “It’s just, he-”

“Gee should’ve told you, I agree. But you’re probably imagining this worse than it actually is. I wouldn’t want to know any like, details on what you guys like to do, that would be weird. I know you’re his student, I broadly know how this all started, and I know you signed some kind of contract. Gerard mentioned that you had some… difficulties a few weeks ago, and that he had to punish you, so that’s why I made that joke earlier. I actually regret that so much, sorry, Frank. That must’ve made you love me right away, huh?”

Frank looked at his hands that were in his lap, twisting them uncomfortably. God, he wished he would’ve known all that before he’d had that argument with Gerard, before he’d used his _safeword_ , Jesus Christ. That kind of made it a big deal. “It’s fine,” he said after a moment. “I think I overreacted. I’m sorry.”

“Bullshit, you have the right to be angry at the both of us,” Mikey argued. “But I didn’t only come here to apologize… My point is, you mean an awful lot to Gerard. He usually tells me about his subs, as long as it’s sort of a long-term thing, but he’s never been so invested before! Seriously, when I said Gee’s told me a lot about you, I meant that as a compliment. He doesn’t tell me what you guys do, he just… _talks_. He tells me what makes you so special and how much he loves being with you. Like, that one week he was too busy to see you he was totally unbalanced, even if he didn’t want to admit that. And I know we don’t know each other so hearing all this from a stranger must be super weird, but Gerard thinks your awesome, and I trust his judgment.”

Frank didn’t really know what to say to that at first. And also not after a couple of seconds that he’d spent just gazing at Mikey, while his thoughts were racing, trying to digest what he’d just heard. Over the last couple of days, Frank had sort of accepted that he must be kind of important to Gerard, but that he was far from being, like, worth his time for more than a couple of weeks. So hearing all that was… fucking _great_ , of course, but it also made Frank feel so much worse for what he’d accused Gerard of earlier, that he’d told him he didn’t trust him. Mikey made it sound like Gerard treated Frank differently, not like he usually treated his subs. God, he really needed to talk to him again.

Luckily, Mikey didn’t seem to even be waiting for Frank to reply. He just continued after a while, posture hunching a little as if he was relieved to have this subject over with. “So… After all that is out, maybe we should get to know each other a little better? I mean, I know weirdly much about you, but you probably only know that I’m Gerard’s brother who’s in a failing relationship, right?”

Frank grinned shyly at Mikey’s dry humor. “Uh. Pretty much, yeah.”

“Well, I got a job at a record store. Technically I’m just an employee but my boss owns a couple of stores that he manages, and whenever he’s not there, I sorta make the decisions, which is why I’m there pretty often. Hm, what else… I’m twenty-six, I’m irrationally dependent on my brother, and I have a caffeine addiction.”

“Seems like the caffeine thing runs in the family?” Frank asked with a slight grin. He decided he liked Gerard’s brother. He seemed to be genuine and trustworthy, even if there always was a slight sarcastic touch to his words. It was such a nice gesture to tell Frank about himself so Frank didn’t feel exposed, like he was taking that vulnerability from him and making them coequal.

Mikey smirked. “Oh, Gerard and I sure like our coffee,” he chuckled. “Coffee can heal, like, anything.”

“Do you think he would forgive me if I made him coffee?” Frank asked timidly, gnawing at his bottom lip as he watched Mikey’s face going from amused to surprised.

“Forgive you? Frank, he’s down there drowning in self-pity because he thinks he’s the one who messed up. Which isn’t exactly false. You really don’t have to worry about Gerard forgiving _you_.”

Frank took a deep breath at that, trying to calm himself before he answered. “Should I talk to him again? Like, now? I need to tell him that I’m sorry for overreacting. I was… kind of an asshole to him.”

“It’s gonna be fine,” Mikey stated knowingly. “Look, you should go downstairs and talk to him, and I’ll just stay up here for a bit. I promise you it’ll be the way it was before in no time.”

“Okay.” Frank nodded, smiling at Mikey bashfully. “It’s… It’s really great you came up here and talked to me about all this. I feel like I owe you.”

“Nah. I’m ruining your awesome two weeks with my brother, I gotta make up for it somehow, you know?”

“It’s not like you’re ruining anything. I really don’t mind you staying here, I’m glad that uh, _he_ has your back.” Frank said vaguely, briefly hesitating when it came to saying Gerard’s name. He didn’t know if Gerard would want him to call him Master in front of Mikey, but saying Gerard seemed out of place, too.

Mikey smiled at him. “Thank you. And now off you go to help my brother fix his life. He’s in the living room.”

Gerard looked up immediately when Frank entered, looking surprised and worried. Completely contrasting his usual dominant character. “Frank,” he said, jumping to his feet and walking towards Frank. “Did… Did Mikey talk to you? I’m so sorry for-”

Frank cut him off the moment he was close enough by just wrapping his arms around Gerard’s body, pressing him close to his chest and burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way, I should’ve listened to you first, I should’ve trusted you. I’m sorry. Can we please forget this ever happened? I really wanna enjoy these two weeks with you, please, I’ve been looking forward to this for so long. I’m sorry for freaking out.”

“Frankie...” Gerard let out a long breath and wrapped his arms around Frank’s smaller frame tightly, cheek resting on the top of Frank’s head. “This really isn’t your fault, angel, I’m so, so sorry for breaking one of our fundamental rules. I’d completely understand if you couldn’t trust me any longer, but I’d do anything to make it up to you.”

The nickname had dozens of butterflies buzzing in Frank’s stomach, replacing the sickening regretful feeling he’d had before. Somehow it seemed right to kiss Gerard’s neck, just gently, carefully. “I do trust you. I’m sorry I said that, I didn’t… I didn’t mean any of the things I said. I’m also sorry for calling you an asshole.”

Gerard let out a soft noise, slowly stroking his hands up and down Frank’s back. “Oh, I totally deserved that. No need to be sorry.”

“I also called you worse stuff in my head,” Frank admitted, making Gerard chuckle softly. “I’m sorry, Master.”

“No, Frankie, please. It’s okay. We’re okay. Aren’t we?” Gerard pulled back a little, making Frank look at him. There finally was a smile on his lips again, and Frank couldn’t help but smile back. He nodded gently, leaning in for a kiss before he could even think about it, humming happily at the familiar sensation of Gerard’s soft lips pressed against his own.

“This definitely makes up for it,” Frank said with a smirk when he pulled back. “Well, almost.”

“Almost?” Gerard repeated with his brows raised.

“Uh huh,” Frank made in a serious tone, trying to hide his grin. “I think someone mentioned something about being ready to beg for my forgiveness earlier?”

He giggled when Gerard’s cheeks turned pink. Of course Frank had already forgiven Gerard, he was so, so happy to be here in his arms, but the thought of finally experiencing this the other way around was too tempting. Gerard smirked at Frank, shaking his head lightly. “I suppose so...” he mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip briefly. He seemed to be nervous, which somehow made it even better for Frank. “Frank, I… please forgive me?”

“Do it properly,” Frank ordered with a grin on his face, taking a step back and folding his arms in front of his chest. “This is the only time ever I get to see you like this, I want to enjoy it.”

Gerard raised a brow at him but nodded, clearing his throat as he sunk to his knees. “You really like to humiliate me, hm?” he asked.

“Says _you_ ,” Frank retorted. His grin got even bigger seeing Gerard on the ground for him, it made him almost feel giddy, because this certainly wasn’t something he’d expected to see. Ever. He doubted any of Gerard’s other subs had seen their Master on his knees for them… which somehow made Frank feel even better.

“Well, fair point.” Gerard cleared his throat again, obviously just trying to prolong this. Frank giggled and began tapping his foot to fake impatience, wanting to show Gerard he should begin. Seriously, Frank was on his knees for him almost every single day, Gerard was irrationally embarrassed. “Okay, so… I’m sorry for what I’ve done, and- and I’d do anything to make you forgive me. Can you please forgive me?”

Frank giggled again when Gerard’s voice got higher towards the end and he cleared his throat once more, grinning up at Frank somewhat expectantly. “Hm, maybe,” he drawled after a moment. “I think you should say ‘please’ again.”

“Please,” Gerard repeated immediately. “Please, Frankie.”

“Okay. I will forgive you but… I have three conditions,” Frank decided, earning a confused look that transferred something along the lines of ‘Don’t you think you’ve had enough?’

“So what are the conditions?” Gerard asked with a sigh, shifting on his knees.

Frank was a little surprised Gerard was even ready to consider them. He hadn’t actually expected that to happen and just asked to see how far Gerard was ready to go. And to see him on his knees as long as possible. “Well… I think I’d like to have a smoke. Remember the pack you took from me? I’d love to have a cigarette after all this.”

Gerard groaned, obviously not liking the prospect of that, but eventually he gave a brief nod. “Fine. But just one?”

“Just one,” Frank affirmed. Thinking about it, he couldn’t fucking wait to light that smoke. He hadn’t had one in forever, and knowing he was allowed to smoke, he could feel his fingers itching for it, body thrumming with desire.

“What about the others?” Gerard asked skeptically.

Frank thought for a moment, considering all the restraints Gerard had given him before making a decision. “I wanna get drunk with you.”

Gerard shook his head emphatically. “No.”

“Why not?” Frank asked with a frown. Why was the cigarette okay, but the alcohol wasn’t?

“Because I can’t take care of you properly when I’m drunk. I wouldn’t be able to control myself to the extent I can assure you you’re safe with me, simply because I know I can’t be myself when I’m drunk. I might take it too far, or not notice when I cross your limits. Or _you_ couldn’t even notice when it gets too much because your pain tolerance would be different, you-”

“Okay, okay,” Frank cut him off, grudgingly getting rid of the mental images of Gerard being a funny drunk. That would’ve been cool to experience, but Gerard’s arguments made too much sense to keep pressing the matter. “Fine. But how about just, like, one beer each? That doesn’t get us drunk.”

“Frank,” Gerard sighed, seemingly wanting to object, but then he just shook his head. “Okay. Okay, but we’re drinking wine. And if you misbehave, you’ll get your punishment the next day, not right after we drank. Even if we wouldn’t be drunk, I’m not taking that risk. Is that okay?”

“Hell, yeah it is.” Frank nodded happily, almost jumping up and down. He was so happy this dilemma had somehow turned into this, and he couldn’t wait to have a drink with Gerard. This was so exciting.

“Okay,” Gerard said with a smile. “What’s your last condition?”

“Hmm...” Frank made, pondering. He really couldn’t think of anything else right now, plus, the desire to finally get to smoke again was kind of distracting. So he shrugged, giving an apologetic smile. “I’ll tell you later. For now, you may get up and get me the cigarette, sir.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing!

For some reason, dinner wasn’t awkward at all. They were seated on the living room sofa watching some bad horror movie Mikey had picked, eating noodles and drinking coke, chatting every now and then.

Frank had expected there to be some weird tension between them after what had happened earlier, but oddly enough, Mikey and Gerard seemed to be completely cool with the situation. There were a few moments Gerard glanced at Frank, cautious, trying to see how Frank was feeling and if he was uncomfortable, but the brothers’ good mood was somewhat infectious, so Frank found himself having a fantastic time. It actually was kind of cool to have someone there who understood what was going on between Frank and Gerard. Frank had gotten so used to acting as soon as someone was around, always having to hide what he was feeling, always trying to treat Gerard like any other person in order to be subtle. But with Mikey there, it was alright to call Gerard ‘Master’. Mikey hadn’t even flinched the first time that form of address had slipped from Frank’s lips with him around, and Gerard had even offered him an encouraging smile. Mikey didn’t mind Frank waiting for Gerard’s nod before he began to eat, or Frank not saying a word unless he was spoken to. It was weirdly nice to finally share this with someone else, like he could show off what Gerard had taught him so far. Frank was sure he’d get a reward for his obedience later.

“So, Frank,” Mikey said some minutes after their earlier conversation had ended. Frank automatically looked at Gerard, waiting for his permission to talk, and only looked back at Mikey when he’d gotten the nod. “Gee told me you’re in a band, that’s so cool. What kinda music do you play?”

Frank blushed, hesitating a moment before answering. “Oh, uh… Yeah, but we probably kinda suck. We mostly play covers, we’ve only written a few songs ourselves so far. They’re like, kinda punk? I don’t know.”

“No reason to be modest about it,” he grinned. “I’m sure you’re great. You play the guitar, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

“But you’re not that good, alright,” Mikey interrupted him with a chuckle. “You know, somehow I doubt that. My point is, you know how I work at this record store? Well, we have this section dedicated to local bands that are just starting out and that most people haven’t heard of yet, but there’s actually a big audience for them. Like, we sell their CD’s and merch, if they have some, and lots of people are interested in that shit. So, how about I check some of your stuff out, and if it’s not half as bad as you think it is, I’ll get you a fan base?”

Frank hesitated, throwing a nervous glance at Gerard, who was smiling at him. “Well,” Frank said eventually, meeting Mikey’s expectant eyes. “That sounds great, thank you so much, but, like… We aren’t a real band, you know? I mean, we’ve never played a gig, we have about three songs we wrote ourselves, and we don’t even have a name. So-”

“You don’t have a name?” Mikey interrupted. “Dude, that’s the best part of starting a band! I can totally help you with that. How about _Amateur Nurse_? Oh, or _Uptown Approval_? _Cinnamon Dump_?”

Frank laughed. “How on earth do you come up with these so damn fast?”

“Mikey has a lot of weird talents,” Gerard commented, grinning at his brother.

Mikey returned the smile and shrugged. “I just kinda combine words that sound cool. Most of my ideas are stupid, but I could totally give you more. You like the ones I just said?”

“Yeah, I do, but...” Frank faltered. He didn’t know what to say, really. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to accept Mikey’s offer, that actually sounded really damn cool, but he couldn’t make those decisions all by himself. The idea of having an actual name for their band was incredibly tempting, though, especially because Mikey’s suggestions were weirdly awesome. They sort of re-ignited that fire Frank had when starting the band, since having a name would make them like, an _actual_ band. Something solid. “I’ll have to ask the others, if that’s okay?” he asked eventually. “Like, this is a great idea, thank you, but we’re four guys and maybe they have other plans?”

“Oh, sure,” Mikey agreed with a nod, chuckling softly. “It was just a suggestion anyway, I wasn’t expecting you to agree right away. Just tell me if you guys can figure something out. Like, if you can record some songs, I can’t really help you with that, but let me know when you have stuff for me to sell.”

“What would I tell the others though?” Frank asked, suddenly not feeling so sure about the whole thing anymore. “I mean, if we like, come to your store and I introduce you to them, what’s the story of how we met? I can’t really tell them you’re our teacher’s brother...”

Mikey made a dismissive hand gesture. “Oh, no worries, they won’t even know. You can just tell them I’m Mikey from the record store you were in a few days ago. It’s not a big deal. We’ll try to avoid telling them my last name but if it does come up, we’ll just play it off. Don’t worry about it.”

“They’ll be too excited about the whole thing anyway,” Gerard added. “Pretty sure nobody’s gonna bother with how Mikey’s last name matches mine.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Thank you, Mikey, seriously. I really appreciate that.”

“Not a big deal,” Mikey replied.

Frank looked at Gerard briefly to check whether he was also cool with the situation so far, feeling his stomach flutter seeing him smile right back at him, eyes soft. Gerard put his and Frank’s empty noodle bowls on the table and wrapped his arm around Frank’s shoulder, pulling him close so Frank ended up with his head on Gerard’s chest. The position reminded him of when they had been at the beach, watching the sunset, and the giddy feeling in his stomach instantly got more intense. He took a deep breath, smiling gently as Gerard’s scent filled his lungs and he relaxed yet a little more. It seemed impossible Frank’s little tantrum had only been a few hours ago; this felt like a completely different time, a completely different world, even. Who even fucking cared if Mikey knew. It was nice to have Mikey here, with him and Gerard on the sofa. Frank felt so stupid for freaking out like he had, but Gerard had assured him over and over that it wasn’t his fault, so by now, Frank was able to just accept what had happened, and focus on the wonderful time ahead of him.

He looked over to Mikey, hoping he wasn’t offended by their conversation being over so abruptly by them cuddling right next to him, but he was fully focused on more or less successfully getting the noodles into his mouth without taking his eyes off the TV, so Frank figured everything was okay.

The next time they were interrupted about half an hour later, it was by Frank’s phone buzzing. Frank jumped a little at the unexpected noise, earning a chuckle from Mikey. He rolled his eyes at him before looking up at Gerard, waiting for him to nod before he reached into his pocket and got his phone out.

“It’s my dad,” he told them after looking at the screen briefly. “Probably wants to check up on me… May I?”

“Sure. Go to the kitchen if you want,” Gerard offered, taking his arm off Frank’s shoulder.

The younger nodded. “Thank you, Master.” He planted a soft kiss on his cheek before he got up, jogging to the room Gerard had suggested, and accepted the call.

“Hi, Dad,” he said, trying to sound as casual as he could. It was kind of a weird feeling talking to him with Gerard in the room next door. Not to mention the way his stomach tingled just thinking about how Gerard had smiled at him after Frank had kissed him.

“Frank, how’s it going? Has everything worked out?” his dad asked. Frank focused on the story he’d told him, that his dad thought Frank currently was somewhere near the coast, not his teacher’s house only a couple of minutes away from home.

He dropped himself on one of the chairs and forced himself to take his time with this conversation. “Oh, yeah. Sorry for not calling or anything, we uh, just went to the beach straight away and came back only a few minutes ago.”

“Ah, that’s okay. So you’re in the hotel right now? How do you like it?”

Frank managed to talk to his dad for a while, telling him lies about how the room he was staying in had an awesome TV and that the pretty receptionist had totally flirted with Colin when they’d checked in. He ended the conversation by claiming they wanted to have dinner, and he hung up with a promise of keeping his dad updated on what was going on every now and then. Talking to his dad left Frank feeling a little bad about lying to him – But it really wasn’t like he could’ve told him the truth. _‘Oh, yeah, I wanna spend two weeks with my English teacher who’s twice my age and likes to shove his cock up my ass and spank the shit out of me. If I’m good for him, I’ll even earn my collar, please let me go’_ probably wouldn’t have been a good thing to say to his dad. It was bad enough he’d found out about Frank liking men in general, it really was best for the both of them that he had no idea what was really going on.

Gerard was sitting on the sofa alone when Frank entered the living room a couple of minutes later. The TV was still playing, but when Gerard saw Frank, he smirked and turned it off.

“Mikey went upstairs because he ‘was tired’,” Gerard explained before Frank could ask, air quoting the last two words.

“Oh, alright-”

Gerard interrupted him. “But actually, he probably left for another reason.”

“Another reason?” Frank asked, frowning. There was this special something on Gerard’s face as he slowly strode over to him that made him shiver slightly, yet he tried to keep his expression as neutral and innocent as possible.

“Yes, Frankie. I’m glad he went upstairs because… well, you sucking me off wouldn’t really have been a nice thing for him to witness, would it?”

Frank gulped. Gerard was doing this _thing_ again, looking at Frank with one brow raised and this smirk on his lips, and before Frank made the conscious decision to drop to his knees, he found his legs growing weaker and bending as he sunk to the floor by Gerard’s feet. “No, Master,” Frank replied softly. Something was buzzing under his skin excitedly, and there was a grin tugging on his lips, yet he forced himself to remain unmoving and kept his eyes down, bottom lip caught between his teeth. It felt like he hadn’t blown Gerard in ages. He missed the musky taste of his cock, the weight of it on his tongue, Gerard’s hand in his hair guiding him.

“You look so good on your knees for me, Frank,” Gerard commented. He remained leaning back, just watching Frank, letting his eyes wander over him. “Like such a good boy. Are you gonna do what I say, my little slut? Are you gonna obey your Master?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank choked out. He was getting aroused so quickly his head was spinning, and his fingers dug into his jeans a little tighter. Fuck, did he want to look up at Gerard, and then open his stupid pants and get his cock out already – but he had to wait. Gerard made the decisions, Gerard chose when it was time for Frank to get to taste him. And although submitting to Gerard felt so natural by now, Frank found it really hard to contain himself tonight. He was fidgety, excited and impatient, and fuck, if Gerard wasn’t aware of that.

He hummed lowly, shifting on the sofa a bit. Out of the corner of his eye, Frank watched him place his hands on his thighs, close to where Frank wanted to be so bad. So close. “That’s what I thought,” Gerard replied. His hands scooted further up, making Frank keen when he rubbed his palm over the obvious bulge in his pants. “Fuck,” Gerard uttered, letting out a soft groan that caused Frank to tremble with want. “I’m so hard for you. So damn hard, Frankie, can’t wait to feel your sweet ass stretch around me. Think you can take it without prep tonight? I fucked you just a few hours ago and I know you like it to hurt a little...”

Frank nodded mindlessly. “Yes, yes, Master.” He shuffled closer on his knees, fingers twitching with the need to reach out.

“Look at me. And don’t move.”

Whimpering, Frank lifted his head to meet Gerard’s eyes. He felt so small in front of him, so desperate, yet Gerard made him feel important. Because Gerard was looking right back at him, _staring_ at him, as if he admired Frank, giving him his full attention. Frank’s heart swelled, his hands getting even more sweaty as he willed himself to stop fidgeting around, wanting to please Gerard, to give him something back for how amazing he was making him feel.

“You’re truly special, Frankie,” Gerard stated with a chuckle as his eyes roamed over Frank’s needy form. “Your head’s a mess right now, isn’t it? You just want to touch me, yet your desire to do as I say is bigger. I’ve noticed you’ve changed a lot over the last two weeks, you’ve made really big progress. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Frank whispered. Something warm was wrapping itself around his heart, slowly, as if it was calming him. Gerard was proud of him. He’d done it, he’d been a good boy for once.

“You’re so perfectly submissive right now. So, so good for me,” Gerard elaborated. Frank’s eyes hurried down to his Master’s crotch when he noticed a movement there, and saw him unbuttoning his pants leisurely. Excitement and arousal making his breathing speed up once more, Frank looked up at Gerard’s face again, silently begging him to finally let him take his cock in his mouth but knowing verbally asking for it would displease Gerard.

“Good boy,” Gerard chuckled seeing Frank’s reaction. Frank’s eyes flickered back down as Gerard reached inside his underwear and got his cock out, baring it to the warm living room air and Frank’s desperate eyes. It looked so good, Frank’s mouth watered at the sight. He keened, biting down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making more noises. All he could focus on was Gerard’s dick inches away from his face, and the way Gerard’s fingers were wrapped around the shaft, moving up and down slowly. Frank could smell him, and god, he needed him so bad. It became unbearable to just look and not touch or taste him.

Before Frank knew what he was doing, he was moving on his knees again, forward, closer to Gerard, unable to just watch-

But then something collided with his shoulder moderately hard, stopping him abruptly. It took him a second to realize it was Gerard’s knee that he was holding up to block Frank’s way, and then another second to remember he’d been told to stay _still_ , fuck. Frank dropped back into the position he’d been in before, whimpering, and just slowly dared to look up at Gerard’s face. He’d lowered his leg again and was watching him knowingly, a disapproving look on his face.

“You have to _ask_ , Frank,” he said calmly, looking Frank right in the eye. “Haven’t I taught you that?”

Frank’s breath caught in his throat. Gerard was so hot right then, Frank wasn’t even sure whether he was still breathing _at all_. Maybe he’d died and this was heaven, and if so, he sure as fuck wasn’t complaining. Gerard’s eyes were dark and dangerous, hovering over him dominantly, still stroking his dick whilst never looking away from Frank. It was captivating. _Gerard_ was captivating. And mind-numbingly beautiful. And so powerful, and majestic, and just... everything Frank needed right then.

“Please,” he begged, snapping out of his thoughts at once realizing he could fill this need, could actually touch Gerard, if he just started doing what was asked of him. “Please. Master, I’m sorry.”

“That’s better,” Gerard replied, smiling confidently. “Now, tell me what you want, Frank. Ask for it, and if you’re a good boy, you may have it. Just like it was with everything else you asked for.”

Frank nodded, suppressing the numerous whimpers trying to escape his throat. It was incredibly hard to focus on getting actual coherent sentences out when his head was flooded with desire and lust, and his dick was throbbing against the inside of his pants. “I want your cock,” he croaked, not seeing a reason to put it any other way. “In my mouth, please, I want to taste you, I wanna make you feel so good. I promise I’ll do my best, just please...”

“Hm, Frankie, that sounds quite promising,” Gerard commented, sounding amused. “Do you want me to finish in your mouth too?”

“No, I-” Frank whined, hesitating at the question. “M-Maybe later, but- please fuck me first, Master. I wanna blow you, and then I want you to fuck me. Please. I’ll make it so good for you, promise.”

Gerard finally nodded, looking pleased. Frank’s whole body was about to burst as he watched him scoot towards the edge of the sofa, towards Frank so he wouldn’t have to lean over so much. Then the hand Gerard had just used to tease his cock was in Frank’s hair, raking through it, pulling him closer. “Hands behind your back,” he ordered, smirking when Frank hurried to obey. “I want you to use only your mouth. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank responded. He was panting softly, fucking craving to just take Gerard in his mouth already. Pre-cum was oozing out of his slit and slowly dripping down his head, making resisting so much harder for Frank.

“Good.” With his other hand, Gerard kept holding his cock upright by his shaft, rubbing his thumb over it the slightest bit. The hand in Frank’s hair was a little rougher now, pulling him in. Frank opened his mouth on instinct, tongue darting out as his eyes shut, but the next moment he felt something heavy against his cheek, just rubbing over it. Gerard groaned above him, and Frank realized that was his cock, leaving a damp, sticky trail all over Frank’s face. The smell was stronger now too, more intense, filling Frank’s lungs and making him moan. He opened his mouth wider when he felt Gerard guide his cock towards it, a soft high-pitched noise trembling from his lips. He groaned when the heavy weight was finally on his bottom lip, and pushing in further until the taste he’d wanted so much was on his tongue, thick and lingering and so fucking real. Jesus, he’d needed this. Instinctively he wrapped his lips around Gerard’s head, feeling them stretch as Gerard pushed deeper, taking every inch gratefully. The hand in his hair was guiding him, Frank didn’t have to do anything but wait and control his gag reflex.

He choked slightly when Gerard’s tip bumped against the back of his throat, and his eyes watered at an instant. Gerard pulled back with a moan, not all the way but enough to let Frank breathe and give him a moment to blink the tears away. When he pushed his head down again, Frank was ready. He pressed his eyes shut tightly, breath bated as he felt Gerard’s cock slide deeper and deeper, only stopping when he felt his nose being pressed into the curly hair at Gerard’s base.

“Fuck, Frankie,” Gerard gasped somewhere above him, making Frank feel incredibly pleased with himself. He took a few moments until he let Frank go up again, pulling him off all the way and letting him take a couple of deep breaths. “So fucking hot,” Gerard praised him, panting. “Come on, open up. Just the tip, though.”

Frank did as he was told and closed his lips tightly around Gerard’s head, feeling him pulse against him. He flicked his tongue over him experimentally, digging into the slit for a moment and gathering the fresh pre-cum. Gerard cursed, fingers tightening in Frank’s hair as he shuddered.

“Shit, yes. Do that again. And look at me.”

Frank’s lips curled slightly as he swirled his tongue over Gerard’s cock again, longer this time, watching him intently. Thinking about it, he really didn’t know which Gerard he preferred – the bossy, almost intimidating personification of dominance he’d faced a few minutes ago, or this sweaty, panting and shaking mess of his Master. Frank began to nibble on his tip while his tongue kept working over it, and Gerard couldn’t even keep his eyes open. He let his head drop against the backrest, each groan sending hot spikes straight to Frank’s cock as he felt the grip in his hair loosen. Gerard was giving him more control.

He took a couple of inches in after a while and began to bob his head, trying to sink a little deeper each time. His eyes were closed in concentration as he sucked Gerard down over and over, making an effort to build a steady rhythm and use his tongue on him. Gerard practically melted into the couch. All he did was mutter praises every now and then, his fingers twitching against Frank’s scalp where he had left his hand.

Experiencing Gerard like this was so breathtaking that Frank wouldn’t have minded just blowing him for the rest of the night. He didn’t care about his jaw beginning to ache or his legs protesting against the increasingly uncomfortable position, not even about his cock being so hard it was actually painful. Gerard’s noises made up for it all - that and his amazing taste. Frank wanted him to cum down his throat so badly right then.

Gerard had other plans, though. The hand in Frank’s hair became active again after a while, tightening again and setting a slower rhythm. Frank had lost track of the time, but could feel he was close and was actually surprised Gerard was making him slow down. He’d sort of already looked forward to him finishing in his mouth.

He was forced off Gerard’s cock altogether. Spit dribbled down his chin as he met Gerard’s eyes once more, feeling how bad his jaw actually hurt as he closed it. His cheeks felt sore, lips stretched, tongue tired, yet his entire body was vibrating as he waited for what would happen next.

“Wanna fuck you now,” Gerard gasped out. “Fuck, come on… Get on the sofa, hands and knees.”

“Master,” Frank whispered, suddenly having an idea. After the huge drama he’d caused today, he sort of felt like he had to make it up to Gerard, even if the elder kept insisting there was nothing he had done wrong. But the guilt nagging at Frank and the fact that Gerard looked absolutely gorgeous sitting on the sofa like this made Frank want to spoil him even more. He didn’t want Gerard to have to do anything so he could fully bathe in the pleasure Frank provided, he deserved that so much. “Master, please, do you remember that… that third condition?”

Gerard frowned, looking down at Frank confused as his chest kept rising and falling rapidly. “What are you saying, Frank?” There was a hint of impatience in his voice, making Frank feel like he was displeasing him, so he hurried to share his thoughts with Gerard.

“I wanna ride you,” he blurted out, blushing when Gerard raised a brow. “Please. I mean, I-I’ve never done that before, but I just want you to feel good. Please, sir?”

“That’s your third condition?” Gerard asked, skeptical but definitely not opposed.

Frank nodded quickly. “I mean… If it would please you, Master? I just wanna please you.”

Gerard seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, and Frank started to reconsider his request. They usually had sex with Frank bending over somewhere and Gerard fucking him from behind, and only extremely rarely in another position. Frank had never been on top. Maybe Gerard wanted it that way and Frank was pushing his limits?

Before Frank could say anything else though, Gerard gave him a nod, smirking down at him. “I want you to stand up, Frank.”

Frank stumbled to his feet, feeling adrenaline rush through him once again. He’d just been given permission to ride Gerard. Holy shit.

Gerard’s hands roamed over Frank’s body once he was standing in front of him, down his sides and over his ass, briefly grazing the bulge in the front of his pants before he began to lift his shirt. “Off,” he commanded, not even looking at Frank’s face but simply at the skin he was baring. Frank obeyed with a soft whimper. Gerard moved his hands further up as soon as Frank was shirtless, caressing his stomach and leaving behind a hot, buzzing trace. Frank gasped when Gerard’s thumb flicked over his nipple, and then his other hand was fumbling with the button of Frank’s pants, making him let out a relieved sigh as it popped open. His cock twitched gratefully, finally being given more space and anticipating Gerard’s hand at the same time.

“Please-” Frank choked out before he could stop himself. His fingers were twitching by his sides, feeling useless when he was dying to give himself some friction.

Finally, Gerard looked up at him, grinning slightly. Frank moaned when Gerard squeezed his cock through his underwear without breaking eye contact, and then began to rub it in little circles, driving Frank completely insane. “What do you want, Frankie? This? You enjoy me doing this to you?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank all but whimpered. His hips stuttered forward instinctively when Gerard’s fingers moved up to rub over the head of his cock, smiling when he felt the wet spot Frank’s pre-cum had left on the fabric.

“Oh, you are,” Gerard agreed, humming approvingly as his fingers kept teasing Frank’s tip. Frank had no idea how he managed to make it feel this good – Sure, his own hand around his cock felt pretty great, but nothing he could do to himself was even close to what Gerard could do with only his fingers, not even looking at Frank’s cock, not even touching it skin to skin. “Someone here is a really big cock slut, Frank. Someone fucking soaked their underwear just sucking me off, hm?”

Frank moaned when Gerard began to pull his briefs down oh so agonizingly slowly. He looked down at him through heavy lids, panting and trembling, face pink. “Love your cock,” he whimpered, hoping that was enough of an explanation.

“You do.” Gerard nodded, smiling wider when he freed Frank off his restraining underwear and watched his dick jump free. “And you really have a nice cock too, Frankie,” he murmured, leaning in so close Frank could feel his hot breath against his shaft. “So nice and hard for me. And always so sensitive...”

Frank barely muffled a shout when Gerard dragged his tongue up his shaft, not expecting so much pleasure at all. His cock jumped, hips rocking forward, and he whined realizing the sensation was already over and Gerard had pulled back. “Please,” he begged, praying Gerard wasn’t planning on teasing him for much longer. Frank was close, way closer than he should be, and he doubted he could hold off for more than a few seconds if Gerard ordered him to.

“Though actually, I prefer your sweet ass.” Gerard’s hands trailed over the small of Frank’s back and towards his cheeks, slapping them playfully and smirking when Frank gasped. Suddenly one of his hands was in front of Frank’s face, two fingers nudging his lips apart and a simple “Suck” his only instruction.

He took them into his mouth without hesitating, swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks, trying to put on a show, but Gerard retrieved them just a few moments later. Frank really should’ve expected it, yet he still shrieked when the wet digits slid over his entrance once before pressing in. He grunted a curse under his breath and closed his eyes feeling himself open up to Gerard almost effortlessly and he began to move inside of him slowly, stretching and curling his fingers.

“Fuck, Frankie, you really don’t need prep,” Gerard commented lowly. “Sucking me in so greedily, so damn eager for it, aren’t you? I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

“Please, Master, please, please,” Frank babbled, only cutting himself off with a loud moan when Gerard wiggled yet another finger into him. He planted a kiss on Frank’s hip bone, humming in approval before pulling away. Frank was left feeling sort of cold, a shiver running down his spine as he realized how needy he was, how desperately he wanted Gerard’s cock to fill him up. When he pried his eyes open, Gerard was looking up at him, not grinning anymore but seeming just as impatient as Frank was. He was leaning back, pants shoved down so they were pooling by his knees, moving his fist up and down his hard cock. Frank noted it was glistening with fresh saliva, that Gerard had lubed himself up, that he was ready. All Frank had to do was climb on top of him.

“What are you waiting for?” Gerard asked teasingly. “Ride me.”

Frank gulped and hastily pushed down his pants. Completely naked, he realized he didn’t really have a clue what to do, but he figured he’d have plenty of time to think of a technique or whatever when he was actually on top of Gerard.

His dick throbbed when he straddled his Master’s lap, breath entering and leaving his lungs harshly. Gerard was looking straight back at him as his hands guided him upwards so he hovered over his cock, feeling something wet and warm rubbing against his opening mere seconds later.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Gerard whispered, suddenly sounding way softer than before.

Frank nodded, taking another deep breath and just sinking down. His jaw went slack as Gerard’s cock spread him open. It hurt but felt so incredibly good at the same time, and Frank just kept going, enjoying the freedom of not depending on Gerard’s movements for once.

He forced himself to sink lower. The pain wasn’t bad, Gerard had sort of prepped him before, and the amount of spit and pre-cum was easing the way a lot. Yet this somehow was just so intense, different to what it usually felt like, just moving down further and further, taking everything Gerard had to offer. He was big, fucking huge, and felt thicker and longer than Frank thought he remembered, though he definitely wasn’t mad about that. He gasped once more feeling the skin of his ass touch Gerard’s thighs, meaning he had taken him all, and just gulped in as much air as he could after realizing he’d sort of forgotten how to breathe until then.

“Oh, my god,” he panted hoarsely, opening his eyes and looking at an equally breathless Gerard, gazing back at him in awe, mouth open and lips shiny. “Oh, my god, Master, fuck, fuck-”

“Just relax, Frankie,” Gerard told him calmly, though his voice was shaking. “You- fuck, you’re perfect. Fucking perfect. Doing so fucking good.”

Frank nodded, feeling too overwhelmed to do anything but pant curses for a few long moments.Then he slowly began to gyrate his hips just the tiniest bit, trying to get accustomed to the sensation. Gerard’s hands settled on his sides and helped him move up and down, eliciting groans from the both of them. All Frank could do was claw at Gerard’s shoulders, his face buried in his neck, breathing in his scent in long, deep inhales as their bodies began to move together. It felt impossibly good. Frank began to nibble on Gerard’s skin as needy sounds erupted from his throat every time Gerard bottomed out again, sending mind-blowing waves of pleasure through Frank’s every cell.

He felt like it took him longer than usual to get used to the stretch, but when he finally felt his whole body relax around Gerard, his movements got bolder. Slowly he pulled back from Gerard’s neck to sit upright and arched his back, groaning loudly as his cock nudged his prostate for the very first time. Gerard smirked briefly before focusing on guiding Frank up and down his dick, helping him find a rhythm. Frank was extremely grateful to be supported; it was so much to comprehend, especially when all he could focus on was how incredibly huge Gerard felt inside of him.

Bouncing up and down soon felt natural, and Frank got a little more confident with every minute. He was moaning shamelessly as he took Gerard over and over, his cock hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust after having found the perfect angle. There were a few times Frank briefly remembered they were not alone in the house and that Mikey could definitely hear them with how loud Frank was being, but the next jab to his prostate had his mind floating again, any shame or worries completely forgotten. Gerard was barely helping him anymore. Frank had found his own rhythm, fingers digging into Gerard’s skin where he was supporting himself on his shoulders still. He was fucking beautiful just sitting there and gazing up at Frank, half-lidded eyes glazed with lust as his dark pupils followed Frank’s every move. Frank could tell he was close, and while he couldn’t wait to feel his cum splatter his insides, he also wanted him to hold off as long as possible, enjoying this way too much to stop riding Gerard anytime soon. His thighs had begun to ache some minutes ago but Frank barely registered it. The pleasure he was feeling was definitely making up for it.

“Fuck, Frankie, gonna fucking cum,” Gerard muttered, and it was the first cohesive thing Frank had heard him say ever since he’d sunk down on his cock. Frank was almost on the edge too, feeling a tight knot trying to loosen in his stomach. It was getting difficult not to give in to the pleasure building there. “So fucking tight, so good, shit.”

“Yes, Master,” Frank replied, nodding desperately. He felt Gerard’s hands tighten on his hips as he began to meet Frank’s rhythm, actually moving up into him now, making Frank gasp even louder. Frank’s eyes slipped shut without his consent, teeth boring into his bottom lip to prevent himself from actually shouting when Gerard pounded into him, making bright lights appear behind his closed lids. He tried to keep up with Gerard as he chased his orgasm, but his muscles hurt and he couldn’t move up and down that fast, so just a few thrusts later, Frank just writhed on top of him, grunting every time Gerard hit his sweet spot.

Gerard’s whole body convulsed when he reached his high. His nails dug into Frank’s skin as he pressed him down onto his cock, hips stuttering and moan after moan trembling from his lips. Frank’s heart skipped a beat listening to his Master mutter his name in pleasure, watched his sweaty face, helping him ride it out by moving his hips as best as he could in Gerard’s tight grip. He already felt the wetness trying to drip out of him, making the few last thrusts slick and easy before Gerard went soft and pulled him off.

The next moment, Frank’s focus was on something entirely different. Gerard wrapped his fist around his cock and pumped him fast, as if he was trying to make Frank finish as soon as possible. And well, Frank could help him with that.

He barely managed to ask for Gerard’s permission before he was spilling all over his fist and both of their stomachs, spitting out curses and god knows what else. It felt like he was flying, like he was somewhere high above everything else, and before he could fall, Gerard was there to catch him, helping him calm down by kissing him deeply and passionately until Frank could feel his surroundings again.

Only slowly Gerard let him pull back, and even slower Frank could open his eyes, feeling like someone had glued them shut. The world was still spinning a little when he looked at Gerard again. He looked just as sweaty and ruined as Frank felt, hair askew, lips red and swollen. Absolutely perfect.

“You’re perfect,” someone whispered hoarsely. It took Frank a second to realize it was his own croaky voice, and that Gerard was his Master, and that he maybe shouldn’t have said that out loud. “I-I mean, you look nice, and...” He blushed deeply, casting his eyes down, but then Gerard’s lips were against his once more. It felt oddly reassuring, and for few moments, Frank just surrendered to the pleasure, whimpering softly.

“You’re perfect,” Gerard then said, smiling warmly and making Frank feel like he was going to fucking puke butterflies, seriously, his whole stomach seemed to be filled with them. “This was… a pretty great idea, Frank,” Gerard continued after a moment, awkwardly gesturing towards their crotches. “To be honest, I haven’t really let any subs do this to me, but with you… I’m glad you asked me. And I want you to know that, well… It didn’t count.”

“What didn’t count, sir?” Frank asked. Immediately his body tensed, an uneasy feeling making his heart pump faster.

Gerard chuckled softly, making Frank relax. “I just mean, you said this was your third condition, and I don’t think that counts. This definitely was a pleasurable experience for the both of us, I’m grateful you suggested it. So you still got your third condition. This one didn’t count.”

“Oh,” Frank made, grinning at Gerard bashfully. “So I can still ask for something else?”

“Exactly.”

“Thank you, sir,” Frank responded automatically. His grin faltered a little when he reflected on what Gerard had said before... This was the second time Gerard told him he’d had sex with him in a way that wasn’t exactly usual for him, the first time being after they’d fucked in a bed after Colin’s party. It made him feel incredibly special, and he really hoped Gerard was aware of that. This was kind of a big deal. “Mikey said you talk about me a lot,” Frank blurted out, not giving himself time to reconsider that statement. He didn’t really know where he was going with this, and he was very aware of how a conversation like this was probably completely out of place when he could literally still feel Gerard’s cum drip out of his ass… but he’d just needed to say it. Just needed to let Gerard know he appreciated everything he did for him, but also wanting to know the big why behind everything that was happening. Gerard no longer was just his teacher or his dom. Frank felt like there was – or there could be – more between them, even if he had no idea what that was. His brain was pretty slow at the moment, anyway.

Gerard chuckled quietly, seemingly unaware of the roller coaster Frank’s brain was on right now. “Did he? Well, I suppose I do. I just think a lot about you, and… I share most of my thoughts with Mikey.”

“I… I think a lot about you, too,” Frank stumbled, not really knowing what else to say.

“Are you sure you’re okay with Mikey knowing and all?” Gerard asked. “I’m… I’m really sorry, I know you said it was fine, but I feel like it’s not, and if there’s anything you need… Just know I’m on your side. You’re aware of that, right?”

Frank frowned and nodded quickly. This was not where he wanted their conversation to go at all, they’d talked about this before, of course he was fine with it. He really just wanted to discuss how they both thought about the other a lot. That seemed like an interesting subject.

“I’m glad,” Gerard sighed. He wrapped his arms around Frank, pulling him a little closer and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I’m really sorry I told him. But like… I feel like you’re so special, I just… I had to tell him, you know?”

“It’s really fine,” Frank choked out. He silently begged Gerard would talk about that ‘I think you’re special’ thing a little more. Or a lot.

“Thank you.” He kissed Frank’s shoulder again, then playfully slapped Frank’s ass and made him sit upright again. “Alright, I know two guys who really deserve some sleep. You good to go?”

Frank nodded mechanically, smiling at Gerard as he got off his lap. Somehow it was like Gerard had just popped the bubble, like Frank was waking up from some dream. He now felt oddly relieved for not really talking about… Actually, he had no idea what he had been hoping to hear from Gerard. Discussing any feelings suddenly seemed even more out of place than before, and also Frank kind of died to snuggle up in bed with Gerard. He felt heavy, still dizzy from all the sensations, and increasingly exhausted as he got to his feet, feeling his legs almost give out. Gerard helped him stand until he’d found his balance, grinning slightly as he pulled his pants up.

“Oh, wow. This couch really needs to be cleaned,” he commented looking back on it. Frank followed his eyes, immediately spotting the numerous white stains and screwed up his face.

“I’ll take care of it. Master,” he promised with a nod. It helped him slip into his submissive character again, which in turn helped him deal with the mess in his head. Addressing Gerard that way reminded him of his place, and that whatever he’d just experienced had surely just been some weird post-orgasm thing. Luckily he hadn’t said most of the things in his head out loud.

Gerard kissed his forehead briefly. “That’s my good boy,” he praised with a smile. “Now, gather your clothes so we can go upstairs, alright? This has been an exhausting first day.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a little late, but Happy New Year, everybody! 
> 
> Big thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing! ♥

Usually, waking up was one of his least favorite things in Frank’s daily routine. Some days it was just so hard to will his body to work with him; to motivate himself to start a new, fresh day, not to mention how exhausting the mere process of actually getting out of bed was.

But waking up with Gerard was different. Waking up with Gerard was one of the most amazing things Frank had ever experienced – Well, spending time with Gerard in general was pretty damn great, but this, waking up to Gerard patting his hair and the smell of fresh coffee, was _really_ damn great.

Gerard was dressed already, a warm smile on his lips as he sat on the bed, giving Frank time to wake up. Frank blinked up at him, returning the smile in an instant. “Morning,” he croaked, then quickly cleared his throat, yawning as he sat up.

“Morning, Frankie,” Gerard replied. “I’ve made us some coffee and scrambled eggs. Been up for a few hours.”

Frank suppressed another yawn as he looked over to the tray Gerard had placed on the nightstand, feeling his stomach growl at the sight of delicious looking eggs and steaming coffee mugs. “That’s… perfect,” he said, meaning it. “How do I deserve that?”

“Well,” Gerard began, wiggling his brows a little as he handed Frank his plate and some cutlery. “You’ve been such a good boy recently. So, so good for me, Frank. I wanted to start our two weeks off by spoiling you a little, and well, since we didn’t really have the opportunity to do that yesterday, I thought today would be perfect. Don’t get me wrong, I still expect you to be respectful and abide by the rules, but I want this day to be like a reward for you. What do you think?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Frank said around a mouthful of scrambled eggs, swallowing it down when Gerard raised both of his brows. “I mean, I wasn’t expecting you to like, do anything like that, but… Thank you, that’s so damn awesome. I don’t even know what do say.”

The smile was back on Gerard’s face. He nodded cheerfully as he grabbed his own plate, balancing it on his lap as he responded. “You’re very welcome, Frank. I told you, bad behavior gets you punished, good – and in your case, _extraordinary_ – behavior gets you rewarded. I’ve given you several really rough punishments after you were bad, so now it’s time to do the opposite.”

“But… you’ve already been super generous lately. And this isn’t because you feel guilty about yesterday?” Frank objected, frowning at his dominant. He was pumped for whatever Gerard had planned, but couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was being too good with him. They’d even been at the beach. Gerard had forgiven him for his tantrum yesterday. He was being so nice in general… Frank doubted he deserved an entire day dedicated to rewarding him, especially since obeying had felt so natural.

“Well, I still feel guilty, yeah, but… you deserve this,” Gerard said with a nod. “You haven’t misbehaved more than a few times since your caneing, and those times you have aren’t even worth being mentioned. I’m really proud of you, and I wanna give you something in return. Now stop being modest or I might have to give you an even bigger reward.”

Frank returned Gerard’s grin, seeing his eyes twinkle meaningfully. “Fine. Thank you, sir,” he sighed with a shrug. “So. What are we gonna be doing?”

“Well, Mikey won’t be home until about 6 in the evening, so we basically have the entire day to do lots of fun things.” Gerard placed his plate back on the tray and got up, walking towards the chest of drawers by the door. Frank’s breath hitched because he knew what was inside of them, and he knew they hadn’t really used most of the stuff in there, but fuck yes, was he up for being rewarded like _that_. Breakfast long forgotten and mouth agape, Frank watched Gerard crouch down and open the bottom drawer. After briefly glancing at Frank to make sure he was looking at him, Gerard got some red rope out of it in an almost nonchalant matter, letting it drop to the floor by his feet. “Fun things like this, for example,” he said matter-of-factly, then held up a pretty large dildo. “Or this. You’ve seen what’s in here, you know what I could do to you, potentially, but you don’t know what I’m gonna pick. Doesn’t that make it… exciting, Frankie?”

Frank flinched a little when Gerard dropped the dildo back in the drawer and closed it. His eyes lingered on the rope for another moment, and he wondered whether Gerard had left it there on purpose before he finally shut his mouth, feeling it had gone dry, and took a moment to swallow. “Oh. Yeah, yeah, that’s exciting,” he answered, voice cracking towards the end. He was already half hard under the covers, his cock tenting the sheets slightly as he was completely naked. Hastily he shoved some more scrambled eggs into his mouth, just wanting to give himself some sort of distraction.

“But today isn’t only about me rewarding you in that way,” Gerard continued as he got up, walking towards the bed once again. He paused by the nightstand and opened the upper drawer… the drawer Frank had been ordered to put something that was really significant to him, that made him almost choke on the half-chewed food in his mouth. “I believe this is what you’ve been wanting to earn?” Gerard asked with a smirk. He reached inside confidently, Frank watching him without blinking, as he actually got the collar out of it. _His_ collar, _Frank’s_ collar, the collar he’d been dying to wear for weeks and weeks but never deserved it… Until now.

Before he really knew what he was doing, he’d shoved the plate aside and was up on his knees, crawling towards the side of the bed Gerard was standing next to. “Master, please,” he gasped out, unable to take his eyes off the object in Gerard’s hand. It was just as beautiful as Frank remembered, the few silver studs seemingly shining in the bright room, the two words on the tag making Frank’s heart speed up even more. _Master’s Whore_. He wanted this, fuck, he wanted this so bad.

“So eager to wear it,” Gerard commented, sounding proud as he watched Frank intently. Frank couldn’t tear his eyes off the black collar, the way Gerard let it slide over his fingers, almost playing with it. “You remember what I told you about its meaning, don’t you?”

Frank nodded hurriedly. “Yes, Master. Please, may I have it? May I wear it for you?”

“You may.” Gerard reached out to stroke Frank’s cheek, then tipped his chin up so Frank was forced to look at Gerard’s face instead of the collar. “Today. I promise. You’ve done so good, better than I’d ever expected you to behave. You’ve earned it, and I will allow you to wear it… Later.”

Frank tried not to whine hearing Gerard say that, yet a needy whimper escaped his throat and he shifted on his knees, eyes yet again hurrying down to gaze at the object. “But, please-”

“It’s not going anywhere. See, I’m putting it right here,” Gerard explained, placing the object on the nightstand carefully, right next to the tray. “Not putting it in the drawer again. You can look at it, and later, you’re gonna feel it.”

“Why not _now_?” Frank couldn’t help but ask. He felt like a child begging Gerard for something even though he was being so generous with him, even though he’d just have to be a _little_ more patient. But he couldn’t fucking help it. “Please, Master?”

“Because,” Gerard said with a sigh, sinking down on the bed next to Frank, grabbing the coffee from the nightstand and pushing it in Frank’s trembling hands. “Right now, we’re having breakfast.”

“But I’m not even _that_ hungry, we-”

“Frank, this is special, this is _important_. I’m not gonna put that collar on you while we eat scrambled eggs in an unmade bed, with your hair looking like some bird hatched in it.” Frank sunk back a little, a pout on his lips as he tried to straighten his hair with an uncoordinated hand. Gerard chuckled softly. “My point is,” he explained, grabbing Frank’s wrist to stop him from making an even bigger mess and holding his hand tightly in his own. “That I wanna take my time for this. Okay? I want you to eat up and drink your coffee. Then I want you to go to the bathroom, brush your teeth and get ready. Prepare yourself for what’s about to happen. Remember how important this is. I’ll be getting ready too. Just know how much this means, alright? That’s all I’m asking of you.”

Frank’s eyes darted over Gerard’s face insecurely before he nodded, studying his soft features. “I know how important this is, sir,” he said after a moment. “I’ve… I’ve been thinking about the collar so, so much, I’ve been wanting it ever since you showed it to me.”

“So you can understand why I’m not putting it on you right now?”

Frank nodded. “Yes, Master. I’m sorry for being so impatient, I just- I… This collar has like, a weird effect on me. I feel like I _need_ it.”

“That’s because of the thoughts I planted in your head showing it to you the first time,” Gerard said, smiling at Frank knowingly. His eyes were twinkling almost as much as the studs on the collar, like he was incredibly pleased with Frank. “Remember what I told you when I bought it for you? Feels like forever ago, doesn’t it? So many things have happened since then, you’ve changed so much, and even though I still had to punish you, the collar’s helped you behave, hasn’t it?”

Again Frank gave a nod, frowning a little. “Y-Yeah. I mean, when I wasn’t allowed to jerk off, I… I remember resisting for a long time because I wanted that collar so bad. Or well, it felt like a long time, anyway. And earning the collar has just… always been there, sort of, and like, motivated me. I don’t know, it’s… it’s kinda stupid.”

Frank blushed a little hearing Gerard hum. “It’s not stupid. You feel that way because I told you wearing that collar equals completely belonging to me. It’s the sign of utter submission. And you want that so bad, don’t you? Finally having a physical object to prove you’re my boy?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Frank said, biting his lip. It was stunning how well Gerard understood, just like that. “It’s just… such a big deal, I don’t...”

“You don’t have to explain, I know what you mean.” Gerard kissed Frank shortly, and the warmth of his lips instantly made Frank relax. He smiled at him gingerly once he’d pulled back, silently thanking him for his support. “So after breakfast, I’ll collar you, alright? I’ll make you mine. Fully. Now, drink your coffee before it gets cold.”

So Frank gulped down his by then lukewarm coffee, making Gerard let out a disapproving sigh when he almost spilled it all over the bed hurrying so much. He was more careful with what was left of the scrambled eggs, forcing himself to chew slowly and even make small talk with Gerard. Frank didn’t have the slightest idea how Gerard managed to be so fucking dominant and hot in one moment, and act as if nothing had happened in the next one. It was confusing, because well, Frank’s every nerve was vibrating, the caffeine didn’t help him calm down very much either, and he really couldn’t bring himself to actually focus on whatever anecdote Gerard was sharing with him right then. All he could think about was the collar, the way it would feel around his neck, and what wearing it meant. He’d been imagining this for so long, had hoped for this special day to come, and now that it was finally there, Frank felt like he was about to fucking faint with excitement.

When his plate was empty, Gerard gave him permission to use the bathroom. Frank relieved himself, then quickly brushed his teeth and tried to make his hair look less like a bird’s nest. Once somewhat happy with the result, Frank took a moment to eye himself in the mirror. He looked okay. More than okay. There were marks all over his bared torso and neck, some hickeys, bite marks, bruises in the shape of Gerard’s fingertips. A grin spread across his face as he kept looking at his neck, imagining how fucking pretty he was gonna look with the collar around it. It would make him complete.

Feeling confident and like he was about to burst with pride and happiness, Frank jogged back to the bedroom, barely containing the excited noises trying to slip from his lips. He knocked and waited for Gerard’s permission before he entered, instinctively dropping to his knees as soon as the door was open. Gerard was standing in the center of the room, and fuck, did he look good. Frank’s gaze slowly trailed upwards, first taking in some black fancy shoes and a pair of black trousers that were even tighter than those he usually wore in class. He’d also swapped the tee he’d been in before for a nice shirt and a tie, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and in his hand, he was holding the collar.

“Told you this is important,” Gerard explained with a small grin seeing Frank staring, and well, yes it was. Frank still hadn’t expected Gerard to fucking dress up like that. He liked it, though. Gerard looked extremely handsome in his outfit, and it somehow added to his dominance, especially considering that Frank was completely naked and on his knees for him. Plus, Gerard was kind of a drama queen, and he liked to put on a show. This  _definitely_ was him putting on a show. Not that Frank was complaining.

He nodded, dumbfounded, and just waited for Gerard’s next instruction. “Come here, Frank,” he ordered. Frank started crawling, not even having to think about it first.

His eyes were on the collar as he approached him, and also when he sat back on his knees. He could feel his pulse racing through his body, heart thumping louder than usual as he just gazed up at his Master, yet he didn’t move another inch. The mere presence of the collar made his urge to submit even more intense, and Frank would do anything to finally have it around his neck.

“Do you remember the last time I showed you this?” Gerard began slowly, causing Frank to nod. “I asked you whether you deserve to wear the collar. Tell me what you said.”

Frank automatically lowered his head, eyes falling to Gerard’s feet instead of alternating between the collar and his face, feeling shame make his cheeks burn. “I said no, Master.”

“And why did you say no?”

“B-Because I...” Frank stammered, not knowing whether he could express his feelings right. It had been a couple of weeks since that day, yet he still remembered their conversation vividly. It had had such a huge effect on him. “Because it was right after I disobeyed you, Master. Severely. And I just… wasn’t ready. You said it was a really big reward to wear that collar for you, like an honor, and I just… I didn’t deserve it.”

Gerard hummed lowly. “But now things have changed, haven’t they?”

Frank tensed, knowing he was getting closer to receiving the collar. “Yes, sir,” he whispered.

“Tell me what’s different now.”

“I f-feel like I deserve to wear your collar now, Master.” Frank closed his eyes, instinctively lowering himself yet a little more in front of Gerard. “Obeying has become so much easier for me, it feels natural to just do as you say. A few weeks ago it was like… I wanted to obey, I really did, but it was just hard. There was so much stuff in my head, things that I thought were important. I mostly just thought about my actions too much and ended up displeasing you, but now I realized that I don’t have to think at all, I just have to trust you and do as you say. I understand that now, Master, and I want it that way. I’m ready for the collar.”

“Look at me, Frank,” Gerard ordered softly. Frank quickly pushed himself up, fingers circling his other hand’s wrist behind his back as he quietly looked at Gerard. “You saying that means a lot. It’s important to me that you know I’d never do anything bad to you. You only get the punishments you deserve, and nothing else is gonna harm you. You know that too, right?”

Frank nodded emphatically. Gerard’s eyes told him he was trying to hint at what had happened yesterday, how Frank had freaked out because he’d told Mikey. But Frank now understood that he’d just been stupid, so stupid. “I trust you,” he replied simply, watching relief wash over Gerard’s face.

“Good,” he said, reaching out to caress Frank’s cheek with his free hand. “Good. I trust you, too. I want you to wear this collar with respect Frank, you know this is a big step for us. So you’re not gonna do anything to displease me when you wear this, right, Frankie? No lies, no disrespect. Are we clear?”

“No lies, no disrespect,” Frank repeated, feeling his cock harden at Gerard’s dominant tone. God, he really hoped he was planning on fucking him after this.

“Very good. Good boy.”

Frank held his breath when the warmth of Gerard’s hand against his cheek was gone and he began to open the buckle of the collar. He could hear the soft metallic noises and closed his eyes, lowering his head so Gerard had better access to his neck. A soft gasp slipped from his lips when the material touched his throat for the very first time; it was weirdly warm, hugging Frank’s neck so damn nicely, like another layer of skin. He already liked the feeling of this one so much more than the other, used collar. For many reasons.

Slowly Gerard closed the buckle around Frank’s neck. He seemed nervous too, his fingers trembling just enough for Frank to notice as he kept his head down. It fit perfectly. The added weight was comforting, thick material digging into his skin just the tiniest bit every time his throat moved when he swallowed. He fucking loved it. It was like a constant reminder of whom he belonged to.

Frank only dared to breathe properly again when Gerard’s fingers were gone and he gradually lifted his head to meet his Master’s eyes. Gerard inhaled sharply, his eyes filling with even more lust and pride. Frank felt beautiful like this. Wanted. Like everything somehow made sense now. Everything made sense as long as he was Gerard’s.

“You look gorgeous, Frankie,” Gerard said in a whisper, affirming what Frank had been thinking and making him smile. “Fucking gorgeous. So pretty, so… _God_.”

He let his fingers slide over the back of Frank’s head and down to his nape, resting on top of the collar briefly. Frank melted under his touch and eyes, fucking vibrating with it.

“Say it,” Gerard breathed out, fingers moving towards Frank’s throat. He felt him move his thumb over the small tag, the contact causing the collar to press against Frank’s skin a little firmer. “Wanna hear you say it, Frankie. Say it for me.”

Frank didn’t have to ask what he was supposed to say. “I’m your whore, sir,” he exhaled, not taking his eyes off Gerard as he recited what the tag said. “I’m Master’s whore.”

“Fuck, Frank. Fuck. You are, and you know what? You’re the best whore I’ve ever had, the best one I could imagine. So beautiful and obedient, fucking perfect.”

Frank’s heart was racing as Gerard pressed their lips together.  _The best he could imagine._ He prayed Gerard hadn’t just said that in the heat of the moment, that he’d actually meant it, because no matter how much he’d fucked up in the past, he wanted this to be true. He wanted to be perfect for Gerard, he wanted all of this so bad. He kissed back just as hungrily as Gerard was, but let him take control easily, melting into the way Gerard’s tongue was moving in his mouth, how his hands were raking through his hair and completely messing it up again.

“Come on, Frankie,” Gerard rasped against his lips. “Let’s get you your reward, hm?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank agreed with a hasty nod. He whimpered when Gerard bit down on his bottom lip, then pressed their lips together once more before he pulled back, lips wet and shiny.

“Get on the bed,” he instructed and stepped aside so Frank could crawl straightforward. Frank smiled acknowledging Gerard had made the bed and cleaned the area around it, even opened the window to let some fresh air in. He’d put so much effort into making this really feel like something special.

When Frank got up so he could hop onto the bed, he noticed the things on top of the neat sheets he hadn’t been able to see before. The red rope was there, surrounding a bottle of lube and a curved dildo, as if Gerard had also made an effort to display it nicely. Frank’s breath caught in his throat as he climbed on the bed, feeling his arms tremble as he knelt there, so fucking excited to be rewarded.

“I want you on your back this time,” Gerard said. Frank nodded and obeyed, feeling his body get even more fidgety. This surely was a rare position for them.

When Frank was resting in the center of the bed comfortably, head resting on a pillow, toys between his calves, he watched Gerard walk over to the window and closing it with a smirk on his lips. Frank suppressed a chuckle himself as their eyes met, the message becoming clear – He’d be having difficulties staying quiet during this, and more importantly, he was allowed to make as much noise as he wanted.

A shiver ran up Frank’s spine as Gerard got onto the bed as well, positioning himself between Frank’s sprawled open legs without further ado. He ran a finger up Frank’s thigh and up to his hip, drawing tiny circles on his skin and slowly approaching his crotch. Frank felt his dick give a twitch, warmth was already rushing through his body as the familiar tingling in his every cell began to make him eager, hungry for Gerard.

Without bothering to actually touch Frank’s cock, Gerard moved further up until he was leaning over Frank’s torso, face right in front of Frank’s and his arms on either side of his body. It kind of felt like he was surrounded by his Master, as if nothing outside of this bed existed, and all Frank needed to do was gaze up at Gerard’s mesmerizing eyes, silently, waiting for his next order. Frank’s heart skipped a beat when Gerard leaned down to kiss his neck a moment later. His lips were all over his sensitive skin, nibbling at Frank’s throat, licking over the collar with a growl. All Frank could do was throw his head back and try not to rut up against Gerard as his arms trembled by his sides helplessly, needing to touch but knowing better than to push any limits. He was moaning already, shameless and probably way too loud for them to be just starting out, but Gerard had this fucking intense effect on him, and he’d just collared him, and he was dressed in this hot suit, and fuck, Frank couldn’t fucking deal with how damn hot Gerard was.

He just surrendered to the pleasurable sensations all over his neck. This was a breath-taking reward already, Frank couldn’t imagine what would happen later on when Gerard made use of the dildo by their legs, or the rope, shit. Frank’s entire body was so on edge already, and he was convinced Gerard would want to take him a lot further than this.

As if on command, Gerard pulled back a moment later, giving Frank a meaningful look as he reached for the rope. He looked incredibly powerful hovering over him with the red material wrapped around his fingers, just holding it for a moment as he stared down at Frank with this look in his eyes, Jesus. Frank wanted to fucking  _die_.

“I’m gonna tie you up, Frank,” Gerard said lowly, making it sound like a promise. “Gonna make sure you’ll take everything I have in store for you. Gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

Frank’s breath caught in his throat for several reasons, his head spinning as he watched Gerard straddle his chest and pull his arms up towards the headboard, crossing them by the wrists, and all Frank could focus on was the last word Gerard had said. He’d never called him baby before.

Another tug on his arms had him concentrate on the here and now again. Biting his lip, he watched Gerard’s face as he felt him tie his wrists together. The rope was surprisingly soft on his skin, but still firm and somehow unforgiving, letting Frank know he was not getting free until Gerard decided to untie him. And it felt fucking awesome, the way Frank was a little more at his Master’s mercy with every second he spent wrapping the rope around his arms, every move seeming calculated and secure, and by the time Frank tore his eyes off Gerard’s face to look up towards the headboard, he looked at a piece of art. The rope was slung around his arms beautifully, connecting him to the headboard as if he’d never belonged anywhere else.

“Like it?” Gerard asked, sounding smug. Frank could definitely see why he would be proud of himself after creating something like that.

He nodded, offering Gerard a smile. “Hell, yes, sir.”

“Move your hands for me,” Gerard instructed. “Does this hurt? Is it comfortable?”

“It’s perfect,” Frank answered genuinely as he continued to flex his fingers.

“Good. Because I’ll need you to stay in this exact position for a while. Remember to tell me when you experience any pain in your arms or upper body, alright? Immediately.”

“Yes, sir,” Frank said. He tried his best not to sound impatient, but couldn’t deny that he kind of wanted Gerard to start right the fuck now, because shit, was he tired of waiting. Now that he was done being tied up, his entire focus seemed to have moved onto how his dick was hard and heavy against his stomach, how it was pulsing in need for Gerard, and how Gerard just wouldn’t fucking _do_ anything about it.

“I only have one rule for you for this session,” Gerard told Frank. He was moving downwards, approaching Frank’s crotch fucking finally, making Frank’s pulse speed up even more. “Don’t move too much so I can do what I wanna do without any interruptions, okay?”

Frank nodded automatically. “Yes, Master. What… What are you gonna do?”

It was that moment that Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank’s cock by its base, his fist slowly moving upwards and forcing a wanton moan from Frank. “I’m going to get that dildo lubed up,” he told him, never breaking eye-contact as he began to jerk Frank off, making him twitch and whimper. “And push it into your sweet little ass. Over and over, until you’re nice and open for it, thinking you could cum any minute. And then I’ll leave it there, pressed up against your spot, not moving it another inch. I imagine you’ll be ready to beg me for about anything by then, and once I hear you’ve reached that level, I got a little special surprise for you. It’s not just a simple dildo, you know, it’s got this… feature. But I’m not gonna let you finish just like that, without putting any effort into it. What kind of reward would that be, hm? I’ll also be sucking you off. And I’ll keep going until you cum in my mouth, until you’re all sensitive and spent and sweaty. And you know what happens next, Frank?”

Frank didn’t know anything right now. Fucking nothing apart from how he was about ready to cum from Gerard’s hand and his fucking voice, how he was so damn turned on he couldn’t even fucking  _breathe_. Somehow he managed to shake his head, making Gerard smirk.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Gerard explained, his voice dripping with lust. “I’ll pull that dildo out of your loose ass and push right back into it, make you scream for your Master. I’ll use you for my pleasure only, and you’ll love it, won’t you? You’ll love it like a good whore. You’re going to beg me to keep going even though your body will be oh so sensitive from me making you cum your brains out moments before. How does that sound, Frankie? Think you can do that for me?”

Frank instinctively spread his legs a little further and whimpered. There were so many words in his head but none of them could express how fucking much he loved hearing all that, how eager he was, how that was exactly what he needed. A couple of breathless syllables must’ve escaped his mouth after all, transferring his consent combined with about a dozen hasty nods, because Gerard gave him another smile as his fist slowly uncurled from his throbbing cock and he grabbed the toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, December 29 marked this fic's one year anniversary! Thanks to everyone who's read it or even left comments and/or Kudos since that day, the support I've been getting means a lot. xo


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing, as always :)

Frank wore his collar with pride. Always.  
  
He’d been kind of insecure wearing it around Mikey at first, because he hadn’t known how he’d react to it, even though Gerard had told him to keep it on and promised that it wouldn’t be a big deal. As usual, he’d been right. When Mikey had gotten home that evening, he’d noticed the beautiful fabric around Frank’s neck immediately, but instead of being repelled or weirded out, he’d even asked Frank how he liked wearing it, being able to tell how excited and nervous Frank was about the whole situation. So Frank had happily told him that he’d finally earned wearing the collar, how much he loved it, and what an honor it was. Mikey had fucking _smiled_ and told him he was proud of him too, because he was just that damn great. Frank started to really like having Mikey over.

So it almost made him a little sad when Mikey didn’t come home straight after work two days later. He was in his own apartment, talking to his girlfriend, trying to sort things out. Which was great, of course; Frank was happy they at least wanted to get better, but he’d kind of gotten used to having Gerard’s brother here after a day of getting fucked in more positions than he could keep track of. Mikey’s presence always caused Gerard to relax and open up so much more. He still treated Frank the way they both liked it, but with Mikey there, having dinner and watching TV, it almost felt… _domestic_. Frank didn’t know why he liked it that much. It probably was just a nice change to what he and Gerard usually did in this house.  
  
Gerard didn’t really like that Mikey was “crawling back to that woman” yet again. He’d been in a weird mood ever since Mikey had called to inform them he’d be home later than expected, which showed in him being stricter with Frank. Which Frank fucking loved, if he was honest, but he still kind of missed the dorky side of Gerard that became visible whenever Mikey was with them.

This wasn’t bad either, though. Frank wasn’t allowed on the couch this night, apparently because he hadn’t cleaned it properly, but he suspected Gerard just loved seeing him on his knees with the collar around his neck. Frank didn’t mind at all. It was oddly comfortable kneeling between Gerard’s legs, head resting on his thigh. He had his eyes closed at the wonderful feeling of Gerard threading his fingers through his hair, absentmindedly and slowly. His other hand was busy petting Catkin, who had fallen asleep on the couch right next to Gerard, curled up in a plushy, purring bundle. It wasn’t particularly late, maybe around 7, but Frank felt like he could fall asleep in a heartbeat. The roughness of Gerard’s jeans against his cheek was oddly comforting. Fucking _everything_ was. This wasn’t the domestic feeling Frank always had with Mikey here, but something else entirely, something he might love even more. Maybe it wasn’t that bad Mikey was out.

“I think you should make dinner today,” Gerard said, softly interrupting Frank’s train of thoughts and making him open his eyes. He lifted his head and sat up on his knees a little, barely suppressing a hiss when he realized his legs had gone dead.

“What do you want me to make, Master?” he asked obediently. This was so easy, so damn mind-freeing. All he had to focus on was pleasing Gerard, and by now he felt like he’d been born to do nothing but that. His life was fucking perfect.

Gerard smiled at him gently, obviously happy with Frank’s reaction. “Hm. I’m thinking sandwiches. We shouldn’t bother cooking anything, it’ll be cold before Mikey gets here, anyway. A sandwich he can just eat whenever.”

“Yes, sir,” Frank responded in agreement. That was so considerate of Gerard, Frank loved his caring side.

“You may get up, Frank,” Gerard told him, removing his hand from Frank’s head. “Make something delicious. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

Nodding and trying not to grimace as his legs protested yet a bit more, Frank got to his feet. Maybe the position hadn’t been too comfortable, after all. “Yes, Master. What would you like on your sandwich?”

“Surprise me,” Gerard suggested, making it sound like a dare. Frank nodded quickly and took a step backwards; in this position he had to look down at Gerard, which just didn’t feel right. He lowered his head on instinct, fingers clasping behind his back.

“What would you like me to have on my sandwich, then?”

Frank’s timid question elicited a soft chuckle from Gerard, making him blush. “Jesus, Frank. You have no idea how fucking perfect you are, do you? Who would’ve thought I’d ever get you to be this damn submissive… God, I love you like this.”

More heat rushed to Frank’s face at the compliment as his heart raced in his chest. “Thank you, sir,” he mumbled, feeling a smile tug on his lips.

“Such a good boy,” Gerard announced proudly. He shifted a little, eyes locking with Frank’s as he smirked up at him. “My only instruction is for you to go to the kitchen and make sandwiches for me, my brother, and yourself. Everything else is up to you. Alright, Frankie?”

“Yes, Master, thank you,” Frank croaked out. He waited for Gerard to nod before he turned around to shakily walk to the kitchen as he’d been told, feeling his face turn even redder. He had no clue how Gerard managed to make his voice sound like that, Jesus Christ, so caring and kind, but also dominant and weirdly seductive at the same time. It fucked with Frank’s brain, and he honestly doubted he’d ever manage to keep his head clear when Gerard did _that_.

His fingers were still trembling by the time he got the bread out of the cupboard, and he still hadn’t calmed when he carefully put some slices of cheese on them. How had he managed to sit in this guy’s class for years and only realize how fucking awesome he was a few weeks ago? All those hours he’d spent thinking about how much he hated Mr. Way, how much he’d rather do anything in the world than have to stare at him for minute after minute, when really… Well, right now Frank felt like the complete opposite.

 

* * *

 

Smiling lazily, Frank closed the bathroom door the next morning. He didn’t bother locking it, because well, he kind of really wouldn’t mind Gerard surprising him in the shower.

Frank had just woken up a few minutes ago. Yet again Gerard had let him sleep in a little, so Frank had woken up to a freshly showered, fully dressed, and damn horny Gerard cuffing his wrists to the headboard. He grinned a little wider letting his fingertips slide over the small red imprints the metal had left on his skin, remembering how he’d been tugging on the cuffs so desperately just minutes ago, as Gerard had pounded into him. How his fingers had dug into Frank’s hips almost painfully as moan after moan had made its way out of Frank’s throat. It had been so hot, Frank’s dick gave a twitch just thinking about how hard he’d cum.

But now said cum was on his stomach, sticky and getting grosser by the minute, and Frank was kind of dying to wash it off and be nice and clean for his Master again. Gerard was already downstairs, making breakfast or preparing whatever sweet torture he had in store for Frank next. Deciding he’d better not waste another minute, Frank carefully took off the collar so it wouldn’t get wet, placed it on a shelf, and turned on the water. The stream got pleasantly warm pretty quickly, so Frank let out a content sigh, stepping away once more to put some towels within reach so he wouldn’t flood Gerard’s entire bathroom stepping out of the shower.

Then his every rational thought kind of just _stopped_. He’d just placed a towel on the floor, ready to get inside and wash the dried sweat and cum off his body, when he saw it – right there, above him, cruelly waiting for him to get in the shower so it could jump on his head. If there was one thing Frank fucking hated, it was spiders. Especially those big black ones, with their long disgusting legs and general evilness. One of those he was looking at right now.

Frank reeled backwards with a gasp, almost tripping over the towel. His eyes were still fixed on the gross spider above the shower head, totally unmoving, probably watching Frank, amused by how it had managed to scare the living shit out of him. Frank _hated_ spiders. They were the embodiment of every negative thing on this planet Frank could think of in that moment, and he wanted it fucking _gone_. Before he really knew what he was doing, he was already out of the door and sprinting down the stairs.

“Master!” he shouted, terror making his voice sound high-pitched. When he’d finally reached the first floor, Gerard was already coming towards him, eyes wide and worried.

“Frank, what happened?” he asked, sounding alarmed. Frank was glad he was taking the situation appropriately seriously.

“It’s- it’s in the bathroom, fuck, please come with me,” he begged, taking Gerard’s hand and trying to pull him up the stairs.

“What happened?” Gerard repeated urgently. Frank whined and tugged on his hand a little harder. The water was running, and the spider was still there, and while they were down here talking, it could’ve crawled off somewhere else and Frank would only find it again when it had already laid eggs in his skin or was crawling into his mouth at night. Both scenarios seemed horribly likely just then.

“Please,” he cried, and finally, Gerard gave in, muttering a curse under his breath.

Frank made Gerard enter the bathroom first. He checked whether the spider was still exactly where he’d last seen it, feeling himself tense and relax equally when the evil black spot was still right above the showerhead.

“What the _fuck_ happened?” Gerard asked once more, sounding angry as he was looking around the bathroom. He strode towards the shower and turned it off, raising a brow at Frank. “I thought, you were … I don’t know, hurt or something, I don’t get...”

“Sorry,” Frank muttered. He was still cowering by the door, not really daring to enter. “I didn’t mean to worry you, sir, it’s just...”

Shakily he raised a hand and pointed towards the spider, feeling himself shiver. Confused, Gerard followed his gaze. Frank could see the exact moment he spotted it, the anger disappearing from his face, brows relaxing. He didn’t really know what he’d expected – getting Gerard had just been a reflex, because Frank knew his Master could protect him, but… He hadn’t exactly expected Gerard to start _laughing._

“A spider?” he taunted, a huge grin on his face. “You come running down the stairs, _naked_ , totally panicky and looking like you’ve seen someone get murdered because of a _spider_?”

“I...” Frank began. His face was a deep red yet again, he could feel it, because well. It hadn’t _felt_ that overly dramatic. “It’s- It’s not funny, okay? I’m really fucking scared of them.”

“You’re adorable,” Gerard stated warmly, shaking his head. “Next time this happens, please tell me what’s wrong, I was close to having a fucking heart attack.”

“I’m sorry,” Frank mumbled, ignoring the wave of excitement washing over him as Gerard called him _adorable._ Now wasn’t the time.

Still smiling, Gerard gave a shrug. “It’s okay, Frank. Come on, I’ll get rid of it for you, yeah? It’s all gonna be good.”

“ _Please_ ,” Frank urged him. Nervously he watched Gerard take off his socks so he could step into the wet shower. Frank flinched when he reached up and just fucking grabbed it, holding it in his bare hand like it was nothing, and only realized he was making embarrassing whiny noises when Gerard shot him another amused look.

Almost expertly, Gerard walked over to the window and opened it with his free hand. Frank’s whole body slumped down in relief when Gerard closed it again a moment later, this time using both of his hands, proving he’d successfully gotten rid of the monster.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Gerard asked teasingly. He put his socks back on, eyeing Frank expectantly the whole time.

Frank hugged himself with one arm awkwardly, still leaning against the door frame. “Was pretty bad to me,” he admitted with a frown.

“Well, I could tell. But it’s all good now, see?” He raised his palms as if to show they were spider-free and approached Frank, looking like he wanted to hug him. Which would’ve been nice, _but_ … “What?” Gerard stopped in the middle of the bathroom seeing Frank hesitating with his face scrunched up.

“Could you…” Frank started, vaguely gesturing towards the sink. “Could you wash your hands first, please? It’s just, you _touched_ it, that’s fucking...”

“Heroic?” Gerard joked. He had already turned on the sink though, washing his hands thoroughly whilst still looking at Frank.

“It’s fucking vile,” Frank supplied honestly, making Gerard chuckle. “Fucking disgusting, you could’ve worn gloves, at least.”

“I didn’t mind touching it, Frank. It’s just a spider,” Gerard explained, now a bit more serious than before. “And you better not forget who you’re talking to.”

“Fuck, sorry,” Frank offered quickly, lowering his head in an instant. It was all the fucking spider’s fault, he’d only been able to focus on how to get rid of it as soon as possible and nothing else. This whole morning was a mess. “I’m sorry, Master, I didn’t...”

Gerard gently cupped his cheek, tilting his head up so he could kiss him. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, a fresh smirk on his lips. “Now, hop in the shower, Spiderman. I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

Frank got one last kiss and managed to utter a sincere ‘thank you’ before Gerard left him alone in the bathroom yet again. He took a deep breath and doubled checked the shower stall before turning the water back on and stepping inside, ready to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Roughly ten minutes later, Frank was making his way downstairs, this time slower and with his hair still a little damp, almost naked. The collar and his briefs were the only items he would be wearing today, so Gerard could “enjoy the view”, apparently. Frank took that as a compliment and also as the promise of another day of lots of sex, so he was totally cool with the situation so far.

When he entered the kitchen, Gerard was sitting at the table. He hadn’t cooked anything this morning; instead, there was a bowl of cereal prepared for Frank, and also the usual cup of coffee Gerard always brewed him when he made breakfast for them.

Gerard greeted him with a smirk that told him he was still fairly amused by the whole spider thing. Now being able to think somewhat rationally again, Frank realized he must’ve looked fucking ridiculous running down the stairs like he had. But then again, it wasn’t like he could have helped it. Spiders were just… not for everyone.

He waited for Gerard to gesture towards the chair before he had a seat, then for a nod before he picked up the spoon. “Thank you, Master,” he said quietly, feeling ashamed. He wished he wouldn’t have freaked out so much.

Surprisingly, Gerard didn’t pick up on it again though. Or so Frank thought as he ate his cereal, only then realizing how hungry he actually was. But when he was finished and just in the process of reaching for his cup of coffee, Gerard did speak again.

“So,” he started, letting Frank know exactly what this conversation was going to be about. “Care to elaborate what happened there?”

Frank blushed furiously. “Well, I told you. I… I have this spider phobia thing. Always had that, and it’s like… really not funny, okay? I panic as soon as I see one.”

“It was kinda cute,” Gerard told him matter-of-factly. “I wouldn’t even be making this a big deal if you didn’t always act so tough. Do your classmates know that they could make the cool Frank Iero shit his pants with a tiny animal?”

“Spiders aren’t animals, they’re basically Satan,” Frank explained with a roll of his eyes as Gerard snorted. He was kind of turning into his asshole-teacher-self, and it made Frank want to counter. “Besides, lots of people are scared of them. They’re fucking creepy and evil. Sometimes even hairy, seriously. I feel like it’s totally reasonable to be scared of them… unlike _other_ phobias.”

“Yeah?” Gerard asked, obviously not knowing where Frank was going with this. “Like what?”

“Oh, like being scared of needles,” Frank said with a wave of his hand, trying not to giggle when Gerard turned a shade paler than he’d been before. “I mean, can you imagine? That would be so stupid.”

“So Ray told you, huh?”

“Yup.” Frank did grin then, happy he had something against Gerard and wasn’t going to helplessly surrender to his probably endless jokes about spiders. “And well, you waiting in the car and paying Ray _before_ we even started was kind of suspicious. Just saying, in case you were planning on hiding that in front of other people. I guess we're even?”

Gerard shot him an unreadable look before he got up. Frank would’ve liked to say he didn’t flinch when he grabbed his empty mug from the table, but the sudden movement did startle him a little. He knew he was pushing his limits, but something about this was so… _thrilling_. He could tell Gerard wasn’t actually upset with him, that they were just being playful. Or at least he hoped that’s what was going on and he wasn’t reading this the wrong way.

“This is the second time this morning you’re talking to me like this,” Gerard declared. He also grabbed Frank’s empty bowl and placed it in the sink, then leaned against the counter, facing Frank with a challenging expression on his face that instantly made the collar around Frank’s neck feel a little tighter. “Consider this your last warning, Frank, or you might earn yourself a punishment. If you ask me really, really nicely, I might forgive you.”

Frank’s skin buzzed with excitement as his response burnt on his tongue. He leisurely reached for his cup of coffee, taking a sip especially slowly. He shouldn’t be doing this, but fuck, did it feel good. “Are you trying to make me beg again, sir? Man, I always have to beg for everything. Don’t you get tired of it?”

“Oh, I see,” Gerard stated in a tone that had Frank shivering slightly. He pushed himself off the counter and walked towards Frank, taking the cup from his hand and placing it on the table forcefully. “Up.”

Heart thumping happily, Frank obeyed. He didn’t want to get punished too badly, so he would make sure to behave now, not wanting to risk really getting Gerard angry.

“Turn around,” Gerard continued in the same manner. Frank felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he spun around and found himself facing the table. For some reason not being able to look at Gerard made his pulse speed up yet a little more, the uncertainty of what was about to happen causing his breath to hitch in his throat. Even though Gerard had just announced a punishment, Frank felt like this was _okay_. Like, within his boundaries. Gerard didn’t sound mad, nothing like that day in class or when he’d given Frank the caning a few weeks back. He was definitely being strict, and Frank didn’t doubt his punishment would hurt like a bitch and he’d regret acting up within a couple of minutes, but something about Gerard had Frank feeling excited about what was going to happen. Maybe it was because Frank knew he hadn’t disappointed Gerard this time. They’d just been joking, teasing one another, and naturally, there was a moment for Frank to stop and simply submit to Gerard.

Just then Gerard decided to emphasize his dominance by pushing Frank’s torso down, forcing him to bend over. A gasp was pushed out of Frank’s lungs at the quick movement, his hands hurrying down to support himself on the table, not wanting to land on it face-first.

“You’re going to stay like this,” Gerard said calmly. His hand that he’d used to bend Frank over was slowly trailing down from between his shoulder blades over his lower back, the light tickling feeling making Frank squirm a little. “Stay down,” Gerard repeated. His touch suddenly got firmer until Frank could feel the sting of his blunt fingernails being dragged over his hips, causing him to gulp down a whimper. He forced himself to remain unmoving though, and silently waited for Gerard’s next order, hoping he wasn’t planning on torturing him like this much longer.

Gerard’s fingers settled by Frank’s underwear eventually. Frank moaned softly feeling them slip under the waistband, and push them down without further ado. “Off,” Gerard commanded when they were pooling around Frank’s legs and the younger could kick them off easily. “You know, seeing you like this is always such a unique experience,” he told him calmly. Frank could basically feel his eyes roaming over his exposed body, his skin tickling pleasantly as Gerard’s low voice continued. “Bent over. Silent. Naked except for that beautiful collar around your neck. It’s so obvious you belong to me when you’re like this, Frank. I know you’re mine. And I know you know that too. Don’t you?”

“I-I know,” Frank stuttered out, closing his eyes when Gerard chuckled softly. “I’m yours.”

“And still you’re making me punish you again,” Gerard continued, not missing a beat. Frank could feel him step a little closer, his clothed crotch now touching his behind. He flinched when Gerard’s hand was back on his body, cupping the back of his neck and then slipping under the collar almost nonchalantly. “But this time it’s not because you’ve been a stupid little boy. No, Frankie, this time, you want me to hurt you. You want me to put you back in your place. Isn’t that right, whore?”

Frank nodded, wincing when he tugged on the collar, efficiently cutting off most of Frank’s airflow. He was so turned on he felt like he was going to faint, and the lack of oxygen really wasn’t helping. “Yes, Master,” he panted out, knowing Gerard wanted him to speak. Immediately Gerard let go of the collar, letting Frank know he was pleased.

“Aren’t you a little pain slut,” he asked rhetorically, hand moving upwards to thread through Frank’s hair, lulling him into relaxing into the touch. “You’ve been a good boy, so I’ll give you what you’re craving. But only if you do exactly what I tell you to. No more mistakes. Got it?”

“I’ll do my best, Master, I promise,” Frank responded heatedly. His skin was buzzing in anticipation of the spanking he was hopefully receiving. His hands were sweaty from where he was gripping the table so tightly, thighs shaking as he tried his best to refrain from the urge to press back against Gerard. This man could make him completely lose himself, and Frank fucking loved it.

“Good boy.” Strong fingers twisted in Frank’s hair, making him groan as he was pushed further down so his torso was pressed up against the cold surface, almost knocking his coffee mug over. “You may keep holding onto the table, but don’t fumble around too much, or I’ll have to tie you up again. As for your voice though… Well, I wanna hear you, so don’t hold back. I’ve missed hearing you scream.”

“Yes, Master,” Frank choked out, practically drooling onto the table. Fuck, he wanted this, he wanted it more than anything in the world. His fingers held onto the edge of the table yet a little firmer when he felt Gerard move away, and he prepared himself for what was about to come. His heart was pounding loudly in his own ears, his whole body vibrated as he waited for that first hit, the smacking sound of Gerard’s hand on his ass, the grunt the pain that would elicit from him…

“One more thing before we start,” Gerard said instead, making Frank take a quick breath as the tension was interrupted. “I need you to realize you cannot pull this off all the time. I know you get off on the pain, so I won’t tolerate this behavior for long, my little whore. There are other ways and methods I’ll use if I see you start making me punish you on purpose.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Frank said breathlessly, not knowing how else to respond. Gerard did have a point, after all.

The elder hummed. “For now, I want you to see that you can’t just get what you want, Frank. There’s always a catch. So for this punishment, I want you to stand on the tips of your toes until I say you can stop. I’ll start over if you so much as shift your weight. This should teach you discipline, something we still really have to work on for you.”

“Yes, Master,” Frank said mindlessly as he pushed himself up to stand in the right position, trying to get as comfortable as he could. Of course it didn’t _hurt_ waiting for the hits to come like this, but already Frank could feel it would be hard to keep his balance. Remaining on the tips of his toes required concentration, so he couldn’t just take smack after smack without thinking about it and lose himself in it, like part of him wanted to. This forced him to focus on each hit Gerard gave him.

A brief “Count,” was all Frank got before his body jolted forward slightly with the first smack.

“One, Master,” Frank hissed out as the familiar buzz ebbed through his body, starting on his ass and making his every cell feel like it was on fire. God, he’d missed this, way more than he’d realized, and before he could forget again, Gerard was delivering the next smack.

“Two, Master.” He felt his dick twitch against his stomach as the pain shot through him once again. Gerard was using his hand, luckily, letting Frank feel these sweet stinging sensations only skin meeting skin could cause. This was nothing like getting hit by a cane; Frank preferred Gerard’s hands so much more, and not only because they didn’t hurt half as much. Adrenaline made him eager for the next hit, made him ache for it, and when it finally came, a loud groan slipped from his lips.

“Three, sir,” Frank barely remembered to say, biting down on his lip before he realized he wasn’t allowed to hold back noises. His legs were trembling slightly, both from the pain, and the effort it cost him to remain on the tips of his toes. A thin layer of sweat covered his back, and he’d started panting, making soft noises against the surface of the table.

The sixth hit made him almost lose balance. Frank forced himself to remain in the required position, ignoring the way his thighs were shaking and ached to be able to relax again. The pain on his cheeks had become constant, feeling deliciously hot and sensitive under Gerard’s hand. Frank was sure they were a nice pink by now.

“You look so fucking good right now, Frank,” Gerard said, as if he’d read Frank’s mind, making him moan softly as he let his hands rub over Frank’s behind. “Fuckin’ perfect. Is this what you wanted?”

Frank was about to answer when Gerard smacked him once more, knocking the breath out of his lungs. “Seven, Master,” he gasped out quickly, feeling his pulse speed up yet a little more. “Yes, yes, I’ve wanted this.”

“And is there more you want?” Gerard asked before giving Frank another hit, making the boy groan loudly before he rasped out the number. “When I’m done punishing you? You look so damn inviting like this, with your ass up in the air, all ready for me. Is there anything you want me to do once your punishment is over?”

“Want you to fuck me,” Frank told him immediately, grunting again when another smack followed. “Nine, Master, shit. I want you to fuck me, please, want your cock so bad, sir, please.”

His face started burning when he realized how much he was babbling, what mess Gerard had reduced him to. It was oddly okay to feel like all of his dignity was gone, because yet again, all that counted was pleasing Gerard, and having his dick inside of him as soon as humanly possible.

“Ten, Master,” he whimpered when Gerard hit his stinging cheeks again, pushing his ass back with a wanton whine. “Please, sir.”

“Now begging doesn’t seem so hard, does it?” Gerard taunted before he smacked Frank once more, yet again almost hard enough to make him lose balance. “I’m not quite sure you deserve it yet, but your ass looks so fucking good. And I bet you wouldn’t even need much prep either, would you?”

“No,” Frank whined hastily, shaking his head. “No, wouldn’t need any prep, sir. I’m still stretched from taking your big cock this morning, please just fuck me, I’m sorry for what I said before.”

“Is that so?” Gerard let out a hum, seemingly weighing his options, before he gave Frank four more smacks in quick succession that left Frank’s whole body burning with lust. Then Frank heard him spit onto his palm, the sound making him tense up and hold his breath as he listened to the quiet slick noises that followed. He gasped when Gerard finally parted his cheeks with one hand, holding him open, and before Frank could say anything else, Gerard was guiding his fairly well-lubed cock into him, wiping every thought from Frank’s brain. He moaned wordlessly feeling Gerard fill him up inch by inch and closed his eyes at the intense sensation. It didn’t hurt at all, he _was_ really loose from what they’d done in the morning, and instead, Frank could feel nothing but pure pleasure.

“I thought I’d finally knocked this out of you,” Gerard grunted before his hips snapped forward, ironically enough knocking the air out of Frank’s lungs at the same time. “This urge to disobey. This naive recklessness. But you like being put back in your place way too much, huh? You fucking need this. Don’t you, Frank?”

Keening desperately, Frank nodded, trying to push himself back against Gerard, needing him even deeper. What he’d said was true; this time it hadn’t felt like he had disobeyed because he didn’t know any better, like when he’d jerked off against Gerard’s permission. This time he’d disobeyed because he’d wanted to feel Gerard’s strong hand leaving red imprints on his ass. He’d needed the pain, just like Gerard had said.

“I asked you a question, whore,” Gerard hissed out, delivering another firm hit to Frank’s stinging ass.

“Yes, Master, sorry,” Frank groaned in a rush. “I need this, please.”

“Fucking love you like that,” the elder stated with a grunt, making Frank whine when his hands settled on his hips once again and he began moving in and out torturously slowly. Frank turned his head to bite down on his biceps, feeling like he was going to burst from the pleasure he was experiencing. He didn’t care about his legs hurting anymore, or how his cock was throbbing between his legs, completely untouched. Nothing mattered when Gerard was fucking him. “Fucking love breaking you over and over, you make it so fucking different every time, such a perfect little whore you are.”

Frank nodded mindlessly, too focused on how fucking good he felt to object or ask any questions. His hard dick grazed the table every time Gerard moved forward, providing Frank with delicious friction that left him craving more. “Yes, Master, please,” he panted raucously. “Harder, fuck me, please, I need more.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Frank,” Gerard said with a breathless chuckle, cutting himself off with a moan. “Your ass feels so perfect around me, and it belongs to _me_ , so I can use it however I want. You’re just to take it.”

“But, please,” Frank whined when Gerard didn’t speed up the tiniest bit. His thrusts were steady and deep and somehow almost _too_ good, but it just wasn’t _enough_. Receiving the spanking had left Frank horny and ready to be pounded through the fucking table, not taking Gerard’s cock at a pace that they even could talk through without any problems. “Please, I need it faster, Master, fuck, _please_.”

“Remember the day I collared you?” Gerard asked almost casually, making Frank groan and press back against him urgently. Of course he did, and he’d loved that day, and thinking about how Gerard had tied him to the bed and made him cum using that vibrating toy on him whilst sucking him off _really_ wasn’t helping right now.

“Yes, Master,” he still forced out through gritted teeth, not wanting to make Gerard draw this out even further by ignoring his question.

“Remember how hard you were when I started fucking you with that dildo? How greedily you sucked it in, and begged me for more, even after I took your dick in my mouth?”

“Master,” Frank whined urgently. God, he was like ten seconds away from spilling his load all over the table, and Gerard was still going at this horribly slow pace, driving him fucking crazy with his dirty talk. “ _Pl_ _ease_ -”

“And you completely lost it when I turned the vibrations on. The noises you made, Frank… I almost came on the spot. You were so fucking needy, so thankful for every second I touched you, fucking desperate to cum in my mouth mere minutes after we started...”

Maybe Frank was imagining it, but it felt like Gerard had slowed down even more. He wanted to cry it was so frustrating. Every time Gerard was all the way inside, he clenched down on him, trying to keep him in, wanting so much more. “Fuck me,” he pleaded hoarsely. Gerard’s words had vivid memories popping up in his head that made this pace so much more unbearable. He was such an asshole, Frank loved and hated it equally.

“I am fucking you, Frank,” Gerard stated, sounding smug and weirdly powerful saying it out loud. “But I gotta say I liked fucking you even more after you’d cum. You were so fucking sensitive, so loud and needy for me. How did it feel, Frank? To have my cock in your ass when you’d already finished?”

“So, so good, Master,” Frank babbled, meaning every word he said. “It was- It was overwhelming, and so intense, and I fucking loved it. Please-”

Gerard cut him off with a simple statement. “I wanna do it again. I want you to cum for me, right now, and then I’ll fuck you so damn hard. I want to hear you scream, Frank. Can you do that for me? Can you cum completely untouched just from feeling my cock in your ass?”

“Yeah,” Frank moaned immediately. “Yeah, shit, I’m so close already.”

“God, you’re hot. Go on, Frank, cum for your Master.” Gerard’s grip tightened on Frank’s hips, urging him on. Frank was almost there, he felt like he was about to explode, as he begged his body to finally let go. But despite how amazing he felt, despite how his dick was already throbbing and leaking pre-cum, he just wasn’t _entirely_ there yet. Gerard’s pace was so agonizingly calm, and the friction he got from rubbing his dick on the table was far from enough. There was this tiny something he needed, something to set him off. “I know you can do it, Frank. I know how much you want to be a good whore for me,” Gerard grunted, smacking Frank’s thigh and making him moan loudly.

“Fuck, do that again,” Frank gasped out, feeling the smack course through his body. It somehow fueled him on, made him feel even more submissive, and used, and fucking _hot_ , like the pain was what could make him finish within seconds.

Gerard’s hand came back down on Frank’s ass a moment later, forcing another pleasured moan from his throat. “You’re incredible. Jesus,” he mumbled before spanking Frank again, and again, and _again_ , each hit pushing Frank that much closer to the edge.

It was almost surprising when his orgasm rocked through him with the next hit, so powerful Frank was certain he blacked out for a moment. He felt like he was in the middle of a chain reaction, caused by Gerard’s hand and his cock pushing into him just right, and before he knew it, his whole body was twitching and convulsing around him, shaking with every wave of pleasure. He was moaning too, loud and shameless, as the orgasm completely overwhelmed him. All he could focus on was how unbelievable he felt, how spurt after spurt of his cum hit his stomach and the table, how he was still cumming. How his ass cheek still stung from the last smack, and shit, that the _pain_ was what had made him cum. Frank felt deliciously dirty and so fucking proud of himself for that, just imagining what Gerard must’ve looked like realizing _how_ much Frank really got off on being spanked. His lips curled into a lopsided grin as his orgasm slowly ebbed away. He fucking loved being Gerard’s slut, and everything that came with it. He loved feeling his cum on his stomach and Gerard still moving in and out of him somewhat carefully, helping him ride it out with firm hands on his hips.

“Fuck, Frank,” Gerard breathed out, his voice barely more than a whisper. “You have no fucking idea how hot that was. Jesus Christ.”

“Oh, I do, Master,” Frank panted, his grin widening yet a little more. Gerard’s words made him feel even better, confirming what he’d been thinking. He was wanted. He was considered hot. He was Gerard’s.

His smile quickly vanished when Gerard pulled out the next moment, making Frank realize how sensitive he was. He didn’t even have time to shudder remembering that Gerard wasn’t done with him yet before Gerard was grabbing his leg and pushing it up and onto the table, bending it. The other leg was still on the floor to support Frank, even if he was only standing on the tip of his toes. He dared to push himself up on his elbows to make the position a little more comfortable, bracing himself for the unquestionably rough fuck he was about to get.

“Look at that little hole, so open for me,” Gerard said in a teasing manner, rubbing his slick tip over Frank. Despite just having cum, Frank couldn’t help but keen eagerly, loving the idea of Gerard using him like this, just for his own pleasure. “Want me to fill it, Frank?”

“God, yes, Master.” Even Frank himself was taken aback by how fucked up his voice sounded, raucous and used from moaning his lungs out a few minutes ago. “Please,” he added quietly.

Gerard didn’t waste any time after that. He pushed into Frank in one go, so incredibly deep, making Frank’s whole body churn. It hurt, but it felt so _good_ , just being fucked to make Gerard finish. Every thrust had Frank moaning out wordlessly, taking his Master’s cock gratefully. Gerard was being a lot rougher now too, nothing like the slow pace he’d used to make Frank cum, although Frank could tell he still was holding back a little, not wanting to hurt Frank too much. He wasn’t pushing in all the way either; most of his thrusts were shallow, aimed for Gerard to cum quickly and not Frank’s pleasure. Still, Frank loved every second of it. So much.

With Frank’s oversensitive moans and his body trembling and clenching around him, it didn’t take Gerard long to reach his high. He came a couple of minutes later with a strangled shout of Frank’s name, pushing into him all the way one last time and spilling his cum there. Frank wiggled his hips gently to help him empty, whimpering at the feeling and enjoying it with his eyes closed.

“Fuck,” Gerard grunted before he eventually pulled out. Frank felt his hands on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, looking at the mess he’d made.

“Fuck,” he agreed breathlessly. Now that Gerard had pulled out, it felt even more surreal that he’d cum getting spanked. His head was spinning as Gerard placed his leg back on the floor and told him he could stand normally again. Frank slowly pushed himself up, feeling his legs wobbling as he spun around to face Gerard. He looked just as sweaty as Frank felt, even if Gerard definitely was more composed, and not half as fucked out as Frank. “Maybe I should talk to you like that more often,” Frank suggested coyly, biting down on his lip. “If it gets me things like _this_.”

“Well. Remember what I told you, Frank. There are other ways,” Gerard said before he turned around to get some paper towels.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing. x

Somehow, Frank had never actually realized how huge and versatile Gerard’s collection of sex toys was. Until now, anyway.

Because today he’d been told to go through Gerard’s drawer and clean them, which hadn’t sounded like the most fun task at first, but now… Well, cleaning Gerard’s toys required touching them. Holding the items in his hands, feeling them, imagining what Gerard could do to him using them. Frank had never had a boner doing chores, but there’s always a first time, isn’t it?

Gerard had assured him the toys weren’t actually dirty. Frank had noticed before how he always rinsed them off after using them, even if it usually wasn’t immediately afterwards. Cleaning them _properly_ was just something Gerard deemed necessary every now and then, and of course, Frank would be the person to do it.

He wanted to clean them thoroughly, eager to please his Master by bringing the task to perfection. Gerard wasn’t here, but part of Frank hoped he’d come check on him later to inspect how well Frank was doing.

Before leaving Frank upstairs, Gerard had told him he’d be busy downstairs, and Frank kind of suspected he’d be in the room with all the paintings and drawings Frank _technically_ didn’t know about. He’d been too much of a coward to ask him though; afraid that Gerard would be disappointed if he found out Frank had snooped around his house while he was asleep, even if it had been several weeks since then. Things were going well between them, spare the incident a few days ago, after the whole spider in the shower thing. But even Frank behaving like a brat then hadn’t bothered Gerard too much, apparently, and as they’d discussed yesterday, Gerard had meant it when he’d said he loved Frank behaving like that from time to time, but he should be careful in order to not get Gerard actually pissed off. Frank was fine with that; while he loved Gerard being super rough with him, he didn’t mean to provoke anything, and he surely didn’t want Gerard to show him his “other ways” of putting him back in place. He’d made it sound like Frank wouldn’t get too much pleasure out of that, so he’d be on his best behavior for now.

So here Frank was, kneeling on the floor in front of the drawer he’d emptied before. He’d put a towel next to him, on top of which were the remaining toys he hadn’t cleaned yet, waiting to be put back into the drawer. Frank had made sure to remember where everything had been, broadly anyway, so he could arrange them just the way Gerard wanted them to be. Firstly, he’d wiped out the drawer itself, because he’d felt like it should be included if he was doing this thoroughly, and he practically ached to tell Gerard about it, hoping he’d get a praise for his good work.

He couldn’t believe how amazing these two weeks were going. Sure, they’d been off to a terrible start, but now Frank was convinced having Mikey here was a wonderful addition. He’d even be sad knowing he’d move back in with his girlfriend tomorrow if Gerard hadn’t assured him they’d find ways for them to stay in touch. Frank could feel Gerard was happy they got along well.

But knowing that Mikey was going to leave made Frank think about how he also had to go back home one day. Soon. He hadn’t noticed how fast the time had passed by, but Mikey had been staying with them for almost a week, which meant there only was another week left of Frank staying at Gerard’s. The realization made him feel kind of sick. He’d looked forward to this for so long, and knowing he’d be going back to living at his dad’s apartment, missing Gerard, wishing he could sleep in his bed when he was alone at night, having to talk to him via text… It sucked. Frank wished he had more time.

The fact that it was still summer break was kind of making it worse. Because he wouldn’t even be seeing Gerard at school, so he’d have to go through days not seeing Gerard at all.

He wondered what Gerard would be doing here without Frank. Probably paint. Maybe walk around in sweatpants a lot, because he didn’t have any subs here to impress, anyway. Maybe invite friends over. Frank didn’t even know anything about the people Gerard talked to, except for himself and Mikey. It hit him yet again how little he knew about the man he looked up to so much. He pictured Gerard sitting on his freshly cleaned sofa, chatting to a bunch of thirty-year-olds about their jobs and absurdly well-functioning lives, and couldn’t help but feel a little pathetic.

Because clearly, Frank wouldn’t be having that much fun. Sure, he’d have a bunch of band practices to go to, and surely Colin would invite him over so they could get drunk like Frank had promised, but Frank just wanted _Gerard_. Only Gerard. All the time.

To make matters even worse, Frank remembered that he wouldn’t even be able to sleep all day because he’d agreed upon getting a job in order to be able to finance his car. He knew his dad had a point wanting him to earn the money himself – Frank was incredibly grateful he’d bought the fucking _car_ for him – and until recently, he hadn’t been bothered by the idea of getting a job at all. The thing was, the time he spent working would be several hours a day he was missing out on the possibility Gerard might want to hang out with him, and it made him feel frustrated. He probably wouldn’t be able to be on his phone during working hours. He wouldn’t be able to talk to Gerard _at all_ , several hours a day.

“What’s wrong, Frankie?”

Frank’s head snapped up following Gerard’s voice. He found him standing there by the door, arms folded in front of his chest, head cocked to the side. Frank realized he must’ve looked kind of upset, and when he looked down again, he found himself holding a dildo he’d been angrily scrubbing for way longer than necessary.

“N-Nothing, Master,” he told him, quickly putting the toy into the drawer. “I’m almost done here, sir, sorry it’s taking so long. I… I also cleaned the drawer, and I wanna make sure to put everything exactly where it was before.”

Gerard stepped closer with a hum, and then came to a halt right behind Frank, letting his fingers stroke up and down Frank’s nape. Frank shivered slightly. “Good boy,” he said, and even though Frank wasn’t facing him, he could hear the smile in his voice. “I was prepared to make you clean the floors on your hands and knees in case you weren’t taking this task seriously, but looks like that won’t be necessary, will it?”

“I’ll clean them anyway, Master. Anything you want,” Frank offered submissively.

“What I want is for you to look at me,” Gerard said, taking his hand off Frank’s neck. “And tell me what’s bothering you.”

With a sigh, Frank turned around on his knees, sitting back so he could meet Gerard’s eyes without craning his neck too much. Gerard looked down at him patiently, a hint of worry on his face. “It’s really not important, Master,” Frank began. He felt childish for already missing Gerard, even though they still had plenty of time.

“Frank,” Gerard challenged, letting Frank know being honest was the best option here.

“I’m sorry,” he answered quietly. “It’s just… I was thinking about how I’ll have to live with my dad again in just a couple of days. It’s nothing, that just makes me kind of sad.”

Gerard’s face filled with compassion as he nodded understandingly. Frank’s eyes widened a little when Gerard crouched down in front of him so they were at eye level. “Me too,” he admitted with a sigh, placing a hand on Frank’s leg. “It’ll be hard getting accustomed to not having you around all the time anymore. But you know we’ll still be seeing each other, don’t you? You can come over several times a week, and we’ll talk on the phone a lot, and send texts. Like it used to be before you came here. That was nice too, wasn’t it?”

“Of course it was,” Frank agreed. “But, like, I won’t even be seeing you at school. And it’s gonna be so weird sleeping in my own bed again, or waking up and not, you know… _being_ _with you_. I’ve gotten so used to that. And I’ll even have to get this job, ugh, this summer’s going to fucking suck.”

“A job?” Gerard repeated, eyeing Frank with interest.

Frank blushed a little. “Yeah, you know, so I can buy fuel and stuff. For my car. My dad wants me to get a job during summer; he said he couldn’t afford to pay all that for me. Didn’t I tell you?”

“No, I don’t think you have.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I-”

“It’s okay, Frank, don’t apologize,” Gerard offered with a calming smile that made Frank relax instantaneously. “What kind of job are you thinking about getting?”

“I don’t know yet...” Frank lowered his gaze, hoping he wouldn’t let Gerard down being so indecisive. “I mean, I’d love to have a job where I don’t have to work, like, _all_ the time, because I still want to see you as much as possible. I don’t really care about anything else.”

“Hm,” Gerard made slowly. “I might have a suggestion for you. How about you ask Mikey if you can work for him? The record store isn’t that far away, you could get there by car easily, and it generally would be pretty chill, I imagine. Mikey likes you.”

Frank looked up, surprised by the offer. “That… that would be awesome,” he managed to say. “But are they even looking for employees at the record store?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I said you should talk to Mikey.” Gerard shrugged, grinning at Frank. “I’m pretty sure he’ll arrange something for you if you ask him nicely. Plus, you working there would help when you tell your friends about Mikey wanting to support your band in the store. The whole story would make more sense.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right, this sounds like a great idea,” Frank agreed. He offered Gerard a hesitant smile, blushing when he leaned in for a brief kiss. “Thank you, Master. I’ll ask him during dinner.”

“Very well, Frank. We’ll be having pasta for dinner, by the way. I want you to set the table before Mikey comes home.” Gerard stood up easily when he was done speaking. The new position combined with the order made Frank feel wonderfully submissive again, so he lowered his head, hiding that his smile got a little bigger.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. You may continue cleaning the toys now. I’ll be back in twenty minutes, I expect you to be done by then. If I’m pleased with your work, you may choose three objects I’ll be using on you tonight… If I’m not, I’ll be the one choosing.”  
  


* * *

  
Mikey was in a good mood that night. He seemed happy that he’d be moving back in with Alicia tomorrow, and confident it would’ve been the last time he’d had to move out. Frank wasn’t aware of any details since Mikey had told Gerard most of the things when Frank wasn’t around, and of course, Frank hadn’t wanted to be nosy and ask Gerard about it, respecting the brothers’ privacy. But from what he knew, they’d met up a few times, and each time had felt better and better, until yesterday they’d decided it was ridiculous for Mikey to be living with his brother any longer, and Alicia had warmly invited him to come back home. Frank was happy for him. He just hoped Mikey wouldn’t be let down again, which was also what Gerard seemed to be critical of.

Frank was nervous about asking Mikey if he could work for him. He couldn’t really put a finger on why he felt that way – being denied wouldn’t be that bad, there still were so many other places he could find a job at. But maybe it was because working at the record store would be _perfect_. He’d been thinking about it a lot throughout the rest of the day. It would be Gerard’s brother he would be working for, and Frank loved music, and it would help their band. Maybe he’d meet some people who could help them become something big. Maybe he’d get to know other musicians who were just starting out… Working there would be great. Too great to be true, perhaps. Which might be why Frank preferred to bask in the blissful thought of ‘I _could_ work for Mikey’ a little longer.

Gerard had been giving him meaningful looks for a couple of minutes though, which Frank had half-heartedly dodged, hoping it wouldn’t get Gerard mad. Frank really didn’t mean to piss him off tonight – the three items Frank had picked after completing his task to Gerard’s liking were waiting for them upstairs, a flogger, a pair of handcuffs, and the same vibrating dildo Gerard had used on Frank before. He was hoping Gerard would get as creative with these things as Frank imagined, so he knew he couldn’t allow himself to keep avoiding asking Mikey much longer.

“So, Mikey,” Gerard said just when Frank had wanted to open his mouth, making him blush and look down apologetically. He’d missed his opportunity, and now all he could do was hope Gerard would still reward him, although he hadn’t done what Gerard had asked him to do. “There’s something Frank wants to ask you.”

“Really? Well, go ahead.” Mikey was looking at Frank expectantly when he lifted his head again, but Frank still took a moment to check whether Gerard was mad at him. Luckily he was smiling, and even offered him an encouraging nod that made Frank feel a little more confident about the whole thing.

“Well,” he began, shifting a little on his chair. He was allowed to wear clothes in the evenings they spent with Mikey, and the fabric always felt a little strange rubbing against his skin. He was used to wearing nothing but the collar, and maybe some underwear. “It’s about the record store...”

“Oh? Have you talked to your friends, is there anything I can do to promote your band?” Mikey offered kindly.

Frank actually felt a little bad for having to shake his head. Mikey seemed really eager to help them out, it seemed like Frank was disappointing him by telling him they hadn’t made any progress. “No. Not yet,” he said lowly. “It’s actually… Um. I was thinking...”

“Just spit it out Frank,” Mikey giggled, shoving the remaining pasta on his plate into his mouth. “You’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry.” Frank took a deep breath, and then quickly looked at Gerard again, just needing to get a little more confidence. “So, well. My dad wants me to get a job this summer. He, uh, he bought me a car a couple of days ago, and he wants me to cover the remaining costs myself, so I was wondering… Maybe I could work for you? Please?” he added, remembering Gerard had told him to ask nicely.

Mikey hummed, swallowing his pasta before he answered. “I mean, it’s not _my_ store, you wouldn’t be working for me, exactly. But… I think so? I’ll have to ask my boss first, but I can just tell him I’d appreciate your help, I’ll figure something out.”

“Wait, really?” Frank gasped, unbelieving.

“Sure,” Mikey said with a shrug. “You would actually fit in there really well, I imagine. And I know my boss was planning on employing someone during summer, I can just convince him to pass that task on me. He might wanna talk to you personally though, I’m not sure...”

“That wouldn’t be a problem. Like, at all,” Frank told him quickly, grinning widely. “Thank you so much, seriously. This is great news for me. Thank you.”

“Hey, it’s nothing official yet,” Mikey chuckled. “But how about I call him on Monday? It’s pretty late now, and I doubt he’d appreciate my call on the weekend.”

“Sounds amazing,” Frank said emphatically. “Thank you, Mikey. You won’t regret this, I promise.”

He looked over to Gerard with a huge grin, pleased when he saw Gerard seemed equally happy. His eyes twinkled meaningfully, and Frank caught him wetting his lips with his tongue, probably subconsciously. But before he could get too caught up in how hot Gerard looked like this, the older was looking over to Mikey, making Frank blush.

“I wanted to discuss something with you too, Mikey,” he told him. “Maybe we can talk on the couch while Frank does the dishes?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Mikey responded, sounding a little insecure. Frank felt a wave of excitement going through his body at the way Gerard was talking to him – or more like, _about_ him, as if he weren’t sitting at the table with them, indirectly giving him another order. Frank kept quiet as he finished his pasta, trying his best not to smile too obviously.

“We’ll be in the living room, Frank,” Gerard told him once they were all finished, getting up. He was kind of glad Mikey went straight to the room next door, so he didn’t see Gerard leaning in, whispering in Frank’s ear. “When you’re done here, I want you to go straight upstairs. Be in a position I’ll like if you want me to be generous tonight.”

“Yes, Master,” Frank replied quietly.

Gerard let his fingers trail over the collar around Frank’s neck, stopping at the tag on the front. “Good boy. Such a pretty little whore. Can’t wait to fuck you.”

Leaving Frank flushed and with a semi in his pants, Gerard stood upright and left the room. Frank shivered once he was alone. Jesus Christ. He took a moment to close his eyes, barely suppressing the urge to palm himself through his pants before he got up and tried to focus on the dishes.

Luckily there wasn’t too much to do. After cleaning the few plates and glasses, Frank also wiped the table and the countertops. He could vaguely hear Mikey and Gerard talking in the living room, they’d left the door open, probably so Frank wouldn’t feel excluded or anything. They were discussing Mikey moving out tomorrow, and what would happen if they found their relationship not working out yet again, but Frank tried not to listen too closely.

When the kitchen was clean a few minutes later, Frank made his way upstairs. His body was thrumming with energy, he couldn’t wait for Gerard to use the flogger on him and make him quiver around the dildo. He’d already decided what position he would be waiting in for Gerard. On the floor by the bed, naked, with only the collar around his neck, and his hands already cuffed for Gerard. He figured Gerard would love him like that.

Once he reached Gerard's bedroom, something else caught his attention. His eyes landed on his phone, that he’d put on Gerard’s nightstand, since carrying it around without clothes all day would be annoying. The screen was lightened, indicating he’d either just gotten a message or someone was calling him. When he stepped closer, he saw that he had a missed call from Colin. 

Automatically he mentally checked whether he had had some sort of arrangement with Colin that he was forgetting about here, not wanting to get him mad again, but he quickly came to the conclusion that Colin thought he was out of town. So he’d probably just wanted to check up on him, or tell him something funny that had happened, anything along those lines. Frank knew he should ask Gerard before talking to Colin – just in case he’d mind. Since Gerard was busy at the moment, Colin would just have to wait.

With a shrug, Frank began taking his clothes off. He didn’t know how much longer Gerard would be talking to Mikey downstairs, and he wanted to be completely ready for him when he was finished.

He grabbed the handcuffs from the bed a few moments later, fastening them around his wrists so his hands were trapped in front of his body. It took him surprisingly little time, and once he was done, he realized there was nothing else to do. The remaining toys were displayed on the bed, his clothes were stowed away, neatly folded. So Frank dropped to his knees, and waited.

And waited.

He soon realized Gerard wasn’t in a hurry coming upstairs. His knees started to hurt a little, and he wished he hadn’t cuffed himself already because there was an itch on his shoulder blade he just couldn’t reach in this position. But this was Mikey’s last evening here, of course Gerard would wanna spend some time with him… And of course, he took about every opportunity he got to tease Frank.

As the minutes passed by, Frank got more and more curious as to what Colin could have wanted. He found himself wishing he’d just called him back immediately; Gerard wouldn’t even have to find out about it. But now it was too late, his hands were cuffed, and Gerard could still come upstairs at any moment.

Frank let out a huff. He didn’t know for how long he’d been kneeling on the floor, but it seemed to have been forever. If Gerard were here, he’d just tell him to be patient, though. That it should be Frank’s priority to please his Master, and that it didn’t matter if Frank had to wait a little bit. And he was right, obviously.

So Frank forced himself to relax. He closed his eyes and focused on what he could look forward to instead of letting himself get bored. Because no matter what, Gerard would get up here _eventually_ , and then he’d do the most amazing things to Frank. They’d gotten to a point where Frank didn’t really need preparation at all, since there usually were only a few hours between them having sex. Frank loved it like that, he felt always ready for his Master, always prepared to please him in any way he wanted without having to spend several minutes being stretched first. But that also brought along a weird empty feeling whenever Gerard wasn’t inside of him. Like right now, Frank found himself craving his cock in his ass, or at least the dildo. Anything would do, really.

Frank was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Gerard coming upstairs, and only noticed his waiting had come to an end when his Master entered the room. Hastily he straightened his back, realizing he’d shifted into a more comfortable position when Gerard hadn’t been there, and gingerly smiled up at him. He only briefly looked back at Frank, letting out a soft hum before turning around and closing the door.

“I trust you’ve done everything like I asked?”

“Yes, Master.” Frank’s voice was trembling a little with excitement. His dick was hard as a rock once again, already desperate for attention Frank hoped Gerard wouldn’t deny him for too long tonight. “I… I washed the dishes, and cleaned the kitchen, and then I came up here to wait for you. Oh, and Colin called, but I didn’t know if I was allowed to talk to him, so I didn’t answer my phone. Did I do well, Master?”

“You did very well, Frank. I’m proud of you.” Finally Gerard stepped closer, a smile on his lips. “I see you’ve already prepared yourself, hm? Couldn’t wait?”

He reached for Frank’s wrists, holding them up with a smirk. “I… Well, I just wanted to be ready, Master,” he explained, ignoring the way his face heated up. “I thought it would please you.”

“It does. Seeing you on your knees for me, all vulnerable and wanton… That pleases me a lot.” He pressed Frank’s hands against his crotch, making the boy whine feeling _how_ pleased he was. Frank readily began to massage his hardened cock, which turned out to be quite difficult with his hands cuffed together, but he still elicited a soft groan from Gerard. “Fuck, Frank, I’ve been looking forward to this all day. You’ve been such a perfect little slut.”

“Please fuck me,” Frank couldn’t help but whimper. He suddenly didn’t care about the dildo anymore, not even the flogger. All he needed was Gerard, so, so bad.

“Ah, let’s not rush things,” he responded and pushed Frank’s hands off his cock, making the younger groan. He’d already been waiting for Gerard to come upstairs _forever_. The smirk on Gerard’s lips widened, suddenly looking mischievous. “Here’s a piece of advice, Frank,” he said in a low voice, leaning down towards Frank a little. “If you’re impatient, don’t let it be too obvious. Someone might take advantage of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re thinking to yourself ‘Hm, that almost sounds like she’s gonna leave the rest of that scene to the imagination again’, I can let you know – yup, you’re right! I could tell some people were upset about me abruptly ending chapter 28 without explicitly describing what Gerard did to Frank, like I usually do. My main reason for that was that I really wanted to get on with the plot. Don’t worry, that doesn’t mean there will be less smut from now on or anything. But I will be skipping some scenes, just so it doesn’t get dull or repetitive, and so we can really look forward to the smutty parts of this story! Hope you guys understand.
> 
> That also doesn’t mean we’re almost at the end, by the way. I have so much more planned for this fic, it’s kind of ridiculous how much time I’ve been spending on it. I’ll be introducing new characters, delving into Gerard’s past, making sure Frank and his friends finally get to play in front of an audience… and someone might drop the L word sooner or later. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I’m having lots of fun working on this story, and it means the world you’re supporting me!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing, as always! ♥

Frank was the one to wake up first the next morning. It took him a few moments until he remembered what had happened last night, but when he did, the thoughts sent warm waves through his body immediately. Gerard’s hands on his body, his thrusts so powerful Frank thought he was going to burst, making him cum so hard he almost blacked out, and cuddling him tightly afterwards. He was smiling when he opened his eyes, memories of the sweet torture Gerard had made him go through still in his head, and hopefully never disappearing.

It had been incredible. Gerard always made him feel so, so fucking good. Frank raised his hands so he could look at the thin imprints that the handcuffs had left on his wrists, marveling at them for a few moments.

He’d miss this. Waking up next to Gerard, in sheets that were dirty and probably covered in cum and sweat, fresh marks on his body. Frank wondered how Gerard’s bed could smell so good. It had this wonderful scent, a mix of the fabric conditioner Gerard used and Gerard’s personal scent. Frank took a minute to just bury his nose in the pillow and inhale deeply, taking in the smell he’d grown to love so much. He wished he could at least take some of that scent home, so he could have a sniff of Gerard whenever he wanted. Something to remind him he’d see him again soon when he was feeling down or whatever.

Careful not to wake Gerard up, Frank rolled over to fetch his phone from the nightstand. Last night Gerard had said he could check it in the morning, so that’s what Frank was going to do. Of course he couldn’t call Colin back, not now, anyway, but maybe he had some texts from his dad he’d better answer, before he got worried and called the police or anything equally dramatic.

There weren’t any texts from his dad, though. Frank made a mental note to call him later today, just so he wouldn’t even get the chance to worry about his son’s whereabouts. Instead, he had a text from Jamia… and _sixteen_ from Colin. Judging by the number of messages, Colin’s seemed more urgent, so Frank quickly opened them, suddenly worried his call might have been pretty important, after all.

_»Dude, answer your phone! We’re going to that party now and the guy is going to be there, we should talk about this!!«_

_»Frank«_

_»Oh come on, has your mom taken away your phone? Have you been a bad boy?«_

_»Frank«_

_»Frank«_

_»Nvm, we talked to him and it went pretty good«_

_»He seems like a cool dude, you should meet him«_

_»Well I guess youre going to meet him, like, some time«_

_»You should’ve been here though«_

_»We couldve checked out chicks together«_

_»smh Frank«_

_»okay I have great news«_

_»one: I’m totally taking this girl home«_

_»two: the dude said he’ll let us play at that event thing! We have a gig!!«_

_»oh and three: I’m pretty drunk«_

_»three’s not that important but it’s still pretty great«_

Frank let out a huffed laughter, shaking his head at his best friend, briefly letting himself imagine his face if he’d known what Frank had been up to while he’d sent all these texts. Colin could be really fun to be around when he was drunk. Today he’d probably wake up with a massive hangover, and whatever girl he’d gotten lucky with would be long gone… Not that Colin would care about that. Frank guessed he’d be happy she’d left without further ado.

But mostly, Frank only cared about one thing – _They had a gig_. Their stupid, nameless basement band would be playing somewhere, with like, an actual audience. Holy shit. He kind of wanted to wake Gerard to tell him the good news straight away, but then decided telling him later was less likely to piss him off, so he settled for sending Colin a bunch of emojis to express his happiness. He wished he could also tell him about Mikey’s offer right away, but he’d have to wait until he was “back home” with that, so he could explain that he wanted to apply for a job at the record store and got talking with Mikey.

The huge grin still on his face, Frank opened Jamia’s message. This one was a little less exciting, just her checking up on Frank, asking how he was doing. Attached was a picture of her dog, much to Frank’s liking. He told her the same story he’d told Colin, that he was with his mom right now and things were a little crazy, but it was nice to spend time with her. He also informed her about the gig, happy to be able to share his giddiness with someone.

“What’s so amusing?” came Gerard’s croaky voice from beside Frank, making him turn his head quickly.

“Master, good morning,” he beamed. Not bothering to finish the text he’d been writing for Jamia, he placed his phone on the nightstand and rolled onto his side so he was facing Gerard. He managed to steal a brief kiss, grinning against Gerard’s lips.

“Morning, Frank. Who were you talking to?” he asked sleepily. Frank pushed a strand of hair out of his Master’s face, keeping his hand on his cheek to caress him softly.

“Just Jamia, sir,” he replied as his eyes rushed over Gerard’s face. He was so fucking beautiful, all the time, but somehow even more so in the mornings. Frank doubted he’d ever get enough of it. His eyes were barely open, brows knit together slightly, stubbles adding a different kind of sexy to his usually so perfect features. Frank’s grin turned into a caring smile as he leaned in for another kiss, his heart jumping happily when Gerard allowed it.

He even hummed in approval and placed his hand on Frank’s when they parted, interlacing their fingers against his cheek. “What were you talking about?”

“Well...” Frank began excitedly. “I was telling her about something Colin told me.”

“So what did Colin tell you?” Gerard huffed, rolling his eyes slightly, the smile never leaving his lips. “Come on, don’t make me pry the words out of you. It’s early.”

“I know, I know, sorry.” Frank quickly summarized Colin’s messages, leaving out the unimportant stuff, like him getting drunk. When he was finished, Gerard looked as thrilled as Frank felt. He wrapped his arms around Frank’s upper body and pulled him on top, not caring about the blankets falling off the bed, and kept him close against his chest.

Frank was sure his heart missed a beat as he found himself lying on top of Gerard, cuddling him, being held so, so tightly. He bashfully placed his hands on his shoulders and rested his head on his chest, taking a deep breath. He could hear Gerard’s heart, beating acceleratedly right beneath him. Jesus.

“That’s amazing, Frank,” Gerard told him warmly, hands moving up and down Frank’s back. “I’m so proud of you.”

He blushed yet a little more. “I- I haven’t even done anything,” Frank objected. “They talked to the guy and arranged everything, you should be proud of _them_.”

“Well, they’re not mine, are they? Besides, I’m proud of what you will be doing. Fuck, you’re gonna look so good up there. Are you playing on an actual stage?”

“I think so?” Frank mumbled against Gerard’s skin. “I don’t know much about it, I’ll have to ask the others.”

“Hm. I should probably be jealous.”

Frank frowned. “Why would you be jealous, sir?”

“Well...” Gerard made, now resting his hands on Frank’s hips securely. “You’re gonna be up there, playing, driving the crowd crazy. I can already picture your groupies, throwing their bras onto the stage, begging for your attention...”

Frank snorted. “Oh, don’t be ridiculous,” he chuckled, planting a brief kiss on Gerard’s chest.

“I’m serious!” he said with a little giggle, playfully slapping Frank’s ass. “You’re gonna be the hottest guitarist. Ever. Everyone will be staring at you. Wanting you.”

“I only want you, though.” Frank slowly got on his elbows, turning a little so he could look at Gerard. “You… You’ll be there, right?” he couldn’t help but ask timidly, studying Gerard’s face carefully.

“Well, I’d hate to miss seeing you like that.” Gerard moved one of his hands up to Frank’s head, combing his fingers through his hair soothingly. “I don’t know if I can be there, though. Like you said, you don’t know much about the venue, and don’t forget I’m your English teacher. Colin would recognize me.”

“You could stay in the back,” Frank suggested, hearing the desperation in his voice. “Please? I… I really want you to be there. It’s not gonna be fun if you’re not.”

Gerard smiled gently, kissing the tip of Frank’s nose. “I’ll try to be there. I promise.”

“Okay.” Frank huffed, his earlier good mood vanishing into thin air. Gerard _had_ to come. Ever since he’d found out about the maybe gig thing, he’d always pictured Gerard in the crowd, cheering him on, moving to their rhythm. Frank needed him there.

For a few brief moments, he’d completely forgotten how complicated their relationship really was. Everything seemed so easy when he was with Gerard. Waking up next to him had become something so natural and beautiful, being able to talk to him normally and whenever he wanted. Especially since they’d been able to share their luck with Mikey. It had been nice – too nice to be true. This gig forced Frank back to reality painfully fast, so harsh he felt a little sick, hiding his face in Gerard’s chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Gerard asked gently. Frank felt him cupping his cheek, trying to meet his eyes once more. “Frank?”

“It just… sucks,” Frank said. He hated how childish he sounded, but it wasn’t like he was lying. This _did_ fucking suck. “Me and you not… not being able to just be together in public, I mean. I wish we could be a normal couple.”

“Well, we aren’t,” Gerard responded with a weird undertone that had Frank questioning his statement. He blushed a little realizing what he’d said, quickly shaking his head.

“I-I didn’t mean… Not like that, Master. Not a normal _couple_ , just...”

“I know what you mean.” Gerard brought Frank’s babbling to an end, giving the top of his head a quick kiss. “Having to pretend we’re nothing but teacher and student outside of these walls, am I right?”

“Yes,” Frank agreed with a sigh. “We always have to… like, _hide_. And lie, and pretend to be like everyone else...”

“But you knew it was going to be like this,” Gerard reminded him. “We both knew how difficult this was going to be.”

“No, I know, I’m not trying to complain or anything, I know it has to be like this, and I’m grateful for what we have.” Frank raised his head again then, trying to show Gerard this wasn’t him admitting he’d had enough of their game, that he loved what they’d established with all his heart. “I’m sorry, Master, I didn’t mean to be whiny. Please forget I said anything.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s good we talk about things like this, Frank. Never apologize for talking about your feelings.”

Frank took a deep breath before nodding, relaxing on top of Gerard again. “Okay...” he said quietly. “Thank you.”

“We should celebrate the great news,” Gerard decided, sounding joyful again, like nothing had happened. His smile was infectious, so Frank raised his brows, eager to know what he meant. “Don’t think I forgot your second condition, Frank. Mikey’s leaving at around noon and I’d like to talk to him before that, but after that, we’re free to do whatever we want. So how about we share that glass of wine today?”

“I’d love that, Master,” Frank told him with a grin, nodding enthusiastically. “That sounds awesome.”

“And actually, I got another idea, considering I’m also ready to stop _hiding_ for a while… I usually don’t drink so obviously we need to buy the wine first, and some other groceries as well. So how about we go shopping today? We’ll drive someplace out of town as always so we can walk around without fearing someone from school might see us, and later we could drop by Ray’s to make sure everything’s alright with your piercing. How does that sound?”

 

* * *

 

Gerard’s offer sounded perfect, and so lovey-dovey and innocent that Frank was just waiting for Gerard to reveal what catch there was to it.

They found Mikey in the kitchen when they’d finally made their way downstairs, and joined him having breakfast. It was kind of weird to see Mikey this early in the day, and it took Frank a moment to realize it was Saturday, so Mikey wouldn’t have to work. It was so easy to lose track of time. Gerard informed him about Frank’s band having just gotten their first gig and Mikey seemed just as excited about it. He immediately promised to be there. Frank kind of loved him just then – at least one of the Ways would come for sure.

He packed his things afterwards and left at around 1 pm, as Gerard had predicted. Frank didn’t miss the meaningful looks the brothers shared when they said their goodbyes. He could tell Gerard was skeptical letting Mikey move back in with Alicia, and that he’d prefer to keep him here a little longer. Mikey was sure of Alicia really wanting him back though, and he seemed to be incredibly thrilled about it. Frank was a little more relaxed about the whole thing. He trusted Mikey’s judgment and was happy for them, even if he couldn’t deny he would have loved him staying at Gerard’s place longer. But then again, Mikey moving out meant Gerard and Frank would be on their own the _whole_ time, like they’d initially planned… Which didn’t sound so bad either.

After lunch, Gerard decided to relax on the couch for a few minutes. Their plan was to go shopping afterwards, and Frank couldn’t help but be happy, but also a little nervous about it. Going out with Gerard was always something special. It felt like Frank could show him off, make people jealous by walking right next to his handsome Master, or even holding his hand. He understood it was necessary to drive some miles away first, so they wouldn’t get spotted by anyone who would recognize them, but sometimes Frank imagined what it would be like to have people _know_. What it would feel like to tell Colin, or his dad, or Jamia, or the annoying Ms. Delaine who’d told Gerard that Frank had used his phone during Chemistry. God, Frank would _love_ to see her face finding out what had happened in Gerard’s car after she’d ratted him out.

But of course, those thoughts were just fantasies. He didn’t know what exactly would happen if anyone found out, but he was convinced it would mean the end of their relationship. Gerard would most likely be sent to jail for god knows how long, and Frank… Frank probably wouldn’t even be allowed to see him.

As Frank had expected, Gerard guided him to the bedroom before they left. Frank was told to undress, then have a seat on the bed, as Gerard rummaged through the drawer Frank had cleaned the day before. He was trying to bite back an excited grin, his previous worries forgotten as he focused on the way his body was buzzing at the prospect of receiving whatever Gerard had in store for him now.

“I’ll have to take off your collar for our little excursion, Frankie,” Gerard stated, still not facing Frank. “But of course, I can’t just let you walk around with nothing on you to remind you of who you belong to. So I’m thinking we should give you something a little more… hidden.”

Gerard was smirking when he finally stood up and turned around, presenting the object he’d chosen. A butt plug.

It wasn’t the same one Gerard had used on Frank before, when he’d received his fifty spanks after misbehaving in class. This one was bigger. And silver, still sparkling from when Frank had cleaned it. He gulped, feeling his dick give an interested twitch, his legs spreading a little on instinct.

“You’ll be wearing this while we’re out, and I’ll be the one removing it, not you. This one doesn’t vibrate, I don’t want you distracted and possibly trying to hump my leg in the supermarket. But you’re still going to feel it. The whole time. So you better not do anything stupid, hm?”

Frank nodded quickly. “No, sir, I’ll be good for you. So good.”

“That’s my boy.” Gerard leaned in closer, and for a moment Frank thought he was going to kiss him, but then he felt him unbuckle the collar behind his neck instead. He suppressed a whimper when Gerard removed it, knowing he was going to miss the weight around his neck a lot. He was used to the collar. Taking it off before each shower was bad enough. He started to feel extremely grateful Gerard had come up with a substitute for it while they were in public, because while he agreed he couldn’t leave the collar on going outside, especially because the tag was pretty obvious, he felt like he still needed something to prove he was Gerard’s.

“Come on, hands and knees, Frankie.”

Frank obeyed all too eagerly, getting into the required position in the center of the bed, eyes down. He shivered a little when Gerard got onto the mattress behind him. Not wasting any time, he spread Frank’s cheeks, and a moment later, he could feel Gerard’s spit running down his crack. He flinched softly when Gerard’s thumb spread it over his hole before pushing in without further ado, forcing a pleasured groan from Frank’s lips.

“You’re always so sensitive,” Gerard commented, sounding amused as he pushed his other thumb into Frank as well, spreading him open. Frank keened and rocked his hips back, trying to get more of Gerard inside of him. “So needy. So thankful for every time I take your ass, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank moaned out. He was on the verge of begging for more, hoping Gerard was planning on fucking him before they left. It _kinda_ sounded like he wanted to, but Frank could never be sure, so he tried not to get his hopes up too high.

“Holy shit, Frank. I don’t think I’ve ever been with someone who loved it up the ass _this_ much.” Gerard sounded warm and almost proud saying that, so Frank decided to take it as a compliment, letting out another groan when Gerard spat onto his hole once more and spread it around with his fingers. “Such a pretty hole. Just for me. My desperate little whore.”

Frank’s breath hitched when Gerard planted a soft kiss to his cheek, just for a _second_ daring to hope he was going to eat him out, and whimpered softly when he felt him move away shortly after. He retrieved his fingers as well, and Frank could hear him open the drawer of the nightstand, probably getting out the lube. His head was spinning too much to check.

His assumption was confirmed when he heard the familiar _pop_ of Gerard opening the bottle. Unfortunately, he didn’t spread the liquid on his cock like Frank had hoped, but instead got the plug slick, as Frank found out a moment later. He winced feeling the tip of the toy sliding into him easily, loving the stretch as Gerard pushed it in further. It was wider than Frank had thought, opening him up until it became almost too much before the pressure on his rim was suddenly gone altogether and the plug slid in place. Frank closed his eyes at the sensation, taking in _how_ full he was. Fucking hell. The plug was heavy and still cold inside of him, feeling foreign and deliciously unpredictable. Walking around like this, he wouldn’t forget whom he belonged to for a single _second_.

“Is this okay?” Gerard asked gently. One of his hands was stroking over Frank’s hip, whereas the other was busy playing with the plug, nudging the grasp ever so slightly. It was driving Frank crazy.

“Fuck, yeah, feels- feels great,” he managed to pant out. His whole body jerked forwards when Gerard pushed the plug in that little bit deeper and it rubbed against Frank’s prostate, a loud cry slipping from his lips before he could stop it.

Gerard let out a hum. “Maybe I should make you wear a smaller one instead. This one seems to make you a little unfocused,” he noted, amusement clearly audible in his voice.

“No, please, this one will do just fine,” Frank groaned in a rush. “Please, I just have to get used to it, can I please keep it?”

“God, you’re a whore.” Gerard slapped Frank’s thigh with a soft chuckle, making the boy pant even louder. “Fine, you may keep this one in. But remember not to make it too obvious if you’re turned on. I _will_ fuck you, later. Sooner than you think if you’re good, but you gotta behave. You hear me?”

“Yes, Master, thank you.” The stretch wasn’t that overwhelming anymore, the only thing that remained was the feeling of being pleasantly full and under Gerard’s control. Frank would behave himself.

“Good. Now, stand up.” Gerard got off the bed after slapping Frank one last time, walking over to the drawer he kept Frank’s clothes in.

With a hasty nod, Frank got off the bed, blushing a little when he realized the whole scene had given him a boner. Gerard chuckled softly catching him like that and simply handed him his clothes with a meaningful look. “Get dressed, Frankie.”

 

* * *

 

The worst part was probably the car ride. Frank found out that sitting made the whole butt plug experience way more intense, because it somehow ended up nudging his prostate every damn time he moved or the car hit a soft bump on the road. It helped him get used to the feeling though, and by the time Gerard killed the engine in the supermarket parking lot about thirty minutes later, Frank could say he felt ready to walk around like this in public. Kind of.

Gerard grinned at him, noticing Frank hiss when he stood up. He grabbed his wallet and locked the car, then strode around it to wrap his arm around Frank’s waist, holding him close as they wended their way towards the entrance. “Walk normally. People are gonna see you totally get off on the plug in your ass,” he murmured in his ear.

“It’s just so huge, Master,” Frank whispered back, leaning into Gerard subconsciously as he tried to make his steps look more natural.

“Well, you wanted the big one. Don’t act like you don’t like it anymore.” Gerard winked at him, squeezing his hip a little. “Besides, just think about what I’m going to do to you once we’re done here. It’s gonna be so easy to get that thing out of you and fill you up with my cock instead. I bet you can’t wait to get something even bigger in your ass, Frankie. Isn’t that right?”

“This is really not helping,” Frank couldn’t help but say through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the way his cock was hardening once again.

Gerard chuckled. “No, but it’s making things more interesting. For me.” He removed his arm from Frank’s waist to get them a cart, then paused to look at Frank with a brow raised expectantly. It took Frank a moment to react, but then he quickly jumped forward to start moving the cart, getting Gerard’s message. “Pushing this through the store will be your task, Frank. You will always follow me with it, I don’t ever wanna see you anywhere else but _right_ behind me unless I instructed you to do something different first. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded, quickly lowering his voice when he saw an old lady approaching them, on her way to get a cart herself.

Gerard noticed her too, his smile growing wider as he kept his eyes on Frank. “And I want you to ask me before you put anything in the cart.” Frank looked at the ground as Gerard listed the rules, his cheeks burning as the woman came closer, undoubtedly witnessing him being talked to like a child. “We’re only buying the things I’ve approved of first. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank repeated quietly. When he looked up, he saw the woman looking in their direction, eyeing him sharply, as if she assumed Frank had done something really bad to deserve being talked to like this. Hastily he looked down again.

“I didn’t catch that, Frank.”

Frank gulped and waited a moment until he was sure the woman was out of earshot before he forced himself to meet Gerard’s eyes once more, this time speaking as loudly as he dared. “Yes, sir.”

“Such a good boy.” Gerard’s eyes were twinkling smugly as he looked down at Frank, just watching him for a moment until Frank had to look away, instead focusing on his fists that were holding onto the cart. “Let’s get inside.”

There were a lot more people inside, and in Frank’s head, all of them could tell why he was walking funny. He kept his head down, only looking up every so often to make sure Gerard was still in front of him, or that he wouldn’t bump into anyone. The plug rubbed against his walls with every step he took, sometimes hitting his spot, which inevitably caused Frank to huff out a breath and flinch. He was convinced anyone watching him could guess what was going on within moments, and blushed furiously at the thought of that. To make matters worse, his dick was half-hard from the constant movement inside of him and the little speech Gerard had given after they’d gotten out of the car. Frank really hoped they’d be done with this soon, though he couldn’t deny the excitement of the whole situation was driving him crazy in the best way possible.

Only a couple of minutes later, Gerard had put all kinds of groceries into the cart for Frank to push around. Frank hadn’t really dared to ask him to add anything, partly because he didn’t want to risk Gerard humiliating him in front of everyone, but mainly because he felt bad Gerard was spending so much money on him. Thinking about it, Gerard had spent way too much on him already. He let Frank stay with him for free, for two weeks straight, and hadn’t even asked for anything in return. He’d paid for Frank’s piercing, he drove him around, he bought his food. Frank wondered why it had never occurred to him before that he really should pay Gerard back, at least to some extent. He’d have to talk to him later, knowing starting this discussion now would clearly be a bad idea. Maybe when he got a job he could make up for it.

“You _can_ get things too, you know,” Gerard told him nonchalantly over his shoulder as he was studying the aisle in front of them. “You just have to ask. But technically, you can get whatever you want.”

“I’m good, sir,” Frank responded, bashful. “Thank you.”

“Really? How about… these? Do you like them?” Gerard randomly held up a bag of chips, looking at Frank with a smile.

Hesitantly Frank gave a nod. “I mean, I do… but...”

“Frank, what’s the big deal? Do you want them or not? They could be a nice addition to our plans for this evening, don’t you think?”

“Okay, yeah,” Frank agreed. “If you want them?”

“Sure, why not.” Gerard put them in the cart next to the bread, offering Frank an encouraging smile. “You can really pick anything you like, Frank. No reason to be shy about it.”

“Thank you, Master,” Frank whispered. Maybe he was overthinking this. And besides, he could always pay Gerard back afterwards.

He got Gerard’s permission to pack in some strawberries and bananas, and later some cornflakes that he liked. It actually was kind of nice to shop with Gerard; well, the plug was a nice feature, and having to ask before basically anything gave him this wonderful feeling of being obedient and submissive.

They reached checkout eventually, the cart half-filled with all kinds of groceries besides a fairly expensive bottle of red wine. There was a pretty long queue, so they didn’t have another choice but to wait, getting in line behind some girl with a really full cart.

“Oh, I forgot something,” Gerard announced when they’d been standing there for about a minute. “Do you mind waiting here? I’ll be back in a few.”

“Yeah, alright.” Frank nodded, smiling at Gerard. It looked like they’d be waiting here for at least ten minutes, so he didn’t see why Gerard wouldn’t be able to go fetch another item.

“Okay. I’ll hurry,” he promised. With that he spun around, soon disappearing behind one of the aisles and out of Frank’s sight.

He let out a breath as his gaze wandered around, feeling a little lost. For the last week, Gerard had just always _been_ there. Frank felt kind of ridiculous, but being actually alone again left him feeling weirdly vulnerable. Not to a point where he felt like crying and running after Gerard or anything, it was just _weird_. He hoped Gerard would keep his promise.

“I really like your shirt.”

Frank spun around, slightly shocked at the voice coming from right behind him. To his surprise, the words seemed to be actually directed at him, as he found a pair of dark blue eyes meeting his own, pink glossy lips curled into a smile. He awkwardly looked down to see what shirt Gerard had picked for him, smiling slightly when he saw Nirvana’s logo decorating his chest.

“Oh,” he said intelligently, looking back up at the girl. Frank hadn’t really noticed her before, until now she’d just been the annoying person with the way too full cart right in front of him. Besides her pretty face, her dyed black hair now caught his eye, and for a moment he found himself marveling at how well her long braids suited her. “Thanks. So you… you like the band?”

“Well, duh,” she made, gesturing towards her own shirt.

Frank nearly face-palmed himself finally realizing she was wearing the same one. “Oh, shit. Yeah, I get it, I get it, sorry,” he babbled sheepishly.

The girl waved her hand dismissively, grinning at him. “Don’t worry about it. I should probably take that as a good sign. Like, at least that means you weren’t looking at my boobs, right?”

Feeling a little awkward, Frank joined in on her giggle. “Well, yeah. I wasn’t. Promise.”

“Aren’t you a sweet guy,” she said teasingly. “Uh, listen, I don’t normally do this, but you gotta admit this is a pretty cool coincidence, and don’t call me crazy, but a small part of me wants to believe in fate, so… Can I give you my number? I’d love to get to know you. I’m Nora, by the way.”

Frank felt his face heat up, and he instinctively took a step back, searching his brain for a way to let her down easily. “Oh. You… You seem really cool, Nora, but, uh, I’m kinda seeing someone, and…”

Frank flinched as something landed in the cart he was holding onto still, and before he could check what it was, a bitter voice was right next to him, speaking loudly. “And this _someone_ is not willing to share, thank you.”

Nora’s eyes grew wider as she looked from Frank to Gerard. She obviously hadn’t seen him coming either, because her expression matched how shocked Frank was feeling. “Oh, I...” she managed eventually. “I didn’t realize you guys were together, I’m sorry. Man, this is awkward.”

“No, it’s alright...” Frank intervened before Gerard could drop another icy comment. He felt bad for the girl. “We probably don’t look like we’re together. Don’t feel bad.”

“Not really, no,” Nora agreed with a short giggle, then biting her lip as she addressed Gerard directly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to steal him from you or anything.”

“It’s alright,” Gerard said in the same tone Frank had, putting his arm around Frank’s middle and pulling him close to his chest. Frank’s behind bumped into Gerard’s leg hard enough for him to nudge the plug, causing Frank to inhale sharply. He barely suppressed the moan that Gerard had pushed out of his lungs. “You won’t.”

An overwhelming warmth spread throughout Frank’s body at Gerard’s words, different to what the plug made him feel. It started in his belly where Gerard’s hand was, and radiated up to his face and down to his toes. Gerard was being protective over him. Holding him way tighter than necessary, as if he expected Nora to try and rip Frank out of his arms. All he could focus on was Gerard’s warm breath in his hair as Nora stuttered out another apology before turning around, face slightly red. If it hadn’t been for the plug in Frank’s ass, the situation would’ve felt oddly romantic.

“I take off your collar for a few hours,” Gerard mumbled against him as he kept him pressed against his chest, lips tickling the skin of Frank’s ear. His voice was barely more than a whisper, so quiet Frank had to hold his breath to hear all of it. “I leave you alone for two minutes, and already, _already_ , the girls are after you like vultures.”

“I-I didn’t do anything, Master,” Frank whispered back, hoping Gerard wasn’t blaming him for this. “She started talking to me, she wanted to give me her number, I-”

“You were about to turn her down, I know. I heard,” Gerard responded, making Frank relax in his arms once more. There still was this certain something in his voice, but hearing that he didn’t have to expect getting punished for what had happened was incredibly reassuring. “I’m not mad at you, Frank. I’m just really… possessive of what’s mine, you know?”

Frank gulped, turning around in Gerard’s arms to look at him. “Are you?” he dared to ask, feeling a shiver run down his spine as he saw how dark Gerard’s pupils were, filled with lust and desire.

“Yes. I’ll prove it once we’re out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing. :)

Frank had never seen his Master so agitated in public. It was so unlike his usual easily superior manner, cool and focused. He’d only slipped a few times when Frank had really fucked up, but today he hadn’t, he’d been perfectly obedient. Still, Gerard had basically dragged him across the parking lot, breathing heavily whilst stowing the bought groceries in the trunk. Only the bottle of wine was placed somewhat carefully in a spot it couldn’t break. The mysterious something Gerard had gotten when Frank had waited at check-out turned out to be a bottle of lube, which he’d put in the door pocket of his car, silently telling Frank they’d use it in the near future. Even after Gerard had started the car, he was still holding onto Frank’s thigh firmly, fingers digging in so tightly Frank could feel the bruises forming on his skin.

While Frank felt Gerard taking control over him more and more with every second, it almost seemed like he was losing control over himself in his emotions. Frank loved seeing him so passionate, so hungry to let Frank feel whom he belonged to, even though Frank hadn’t forgotten for the tiniest fraction of a second. It was ridiculously hot, and the plug in his ass really wasn’t helping contain his excitement.

Frank had no idea where they were going. His orientation was mildly afflicted by the fact he couldn’t see his surroundings at all – because his eyes were closed as he sucked Gerard off, as instructed, a firm hand on the back of his neck keeping him in place. All he could do was hope Gerard was driving them home right away and not paying Ray a visit after all, because there was no way he could speak to the guy with his cock _this_ fucking hard. He’d started humping the air minutes ago, desperate for friction as he took Gerard into his mouth over and over. His desperate movements caused the plug to nudge his prostate every so often, almost as if he was fucking himself on it, and it was driving him so damn close already.

He was impressed with Gerard as to how long he was holding off. Frank had been sucking him for what felt like forever, and he was using all his tricks too, teasing what he could reach with his tongue and hollowing his cheeks. But still, Gerard didn’t seem close to coming to a finish; he just kept holding Frank down while driving, spitting out curses and praises once in a while. Frank could tell he was enjoying himself immensely, though – his thighs twitched, his cock jumped against Frank’s tongue, and sometimes he could feel him bucking up into him. He really couldn’t decide what he wanted more, for Gerard to cum inside his mouth or to wait until they got home and fuck the hell out of Frank, getting him off as well at best. Both options sounded fucking fantastic.

Frank flinched when Gerard stopped the car all of a sudden. They couldn’t possibly be home yet. It had taken them over thirty minutes to get to the supermarket, and while Frank had completely lost track of time, he knew it couldn’t have been _that_ long.

“Enough,” Gerard commanded hastily, his voice so demanding it made Frank shudder pleasantly. He pulled off with a grunt, his jaw protesting as he closed it, and wiped his mouth as he realized there was spit everywhere. Before he had a chance to look around, Gerard was grabbing him by the back of his head and pressing his lips against his eagerly. Frank complied with a groan. He felt his cock grow even harder when Gerard’s tongue rubbed against his own, more moans trembling from his lips, so fucking hot Frank forgot how to breathe.

Before he could completely lose himself in it, Gerard broke the kiss, pushing Frank away a few inches. “Backseat,” he panted out, lips wet and eyes dark. “Right now.”

Frank whimpered in response. He hurriedly opened the door, finally getting a chance to look around and finding himself in an almost deserted parking lot. There were a few cars fairly far away, and from what Frank could tell, nobody was in them. His pulse picked up a few notches as he realized they were going to do this right here, in _public,_ but opened the car door nonetheless, so fucking eager for what was about to come.

Gerard tossed him the lube once he was seated, then began to awkwardly climb through the two seats in the front to get in the back of the car.

“Where are we?” Frank couldn’t help but ask.

“Parking lot,” Gerard explained dismissively. “Take off your clothes, Frank, I wanna fuck you.”

Frank nodded, moaning softly when Gerard sank down on the seat next to him and immediately pulled him in for another feverish kiss. His hands pushed his shirt up and over his head within seconds, then he was fumbling with the button of Frank’s pants, desperately trying to get him naked as quickly as possible.

“What if someone sees?” Frank gasped out.

“I want them to,” Gerard growled when he’d finally undone Frank’s pants. He shoved them down Frank’s legs in one go, his boxer shorts following suit, and Frank quickly kicked off his shoes so he could take them off all the way. “You’re mine, Frank, you’re fucking mine. I own you, and I’m so fucking tired of other people not getting that.”

As if to prove his point, he bit down on Frank’s neck, not hard enough to draw blood but definitely with enough force to make his skin bruise. He nibbled his way down his throat, sucking a few more hickeys here and there, as his other hand securely found its way to Frank’s throbbing cock. Frank gasped when he jerked him in tight, fast strokes, making him tip his head back in pleasure. His hips bucked up into Gerard as his orgasm approached rapidly, shaky moans the only warning he seemed capable of.

Before he could reach his high, Gerard pulled away. “I should’ve made you wear your collar,” he muttered raucously as he grabbed Frank’s hips, turning him around forcefully. Frank found himself on his hands and knees, his whole body quivering as Gerard got on his knees behind him. He had to lean forward because of the car roof, almost draping himself over Frank’s body, like a shield protecting him, whereas his tight hands around his hips kept him perfectly in place. “I should never take it off again. Make you wear it when you’re out with me, or alone, or with your friends, just so everybody knows you’re my property. I should make you wear it in _class_.”

Frank moaned when Gerard’s fingers closed around the grasp of the plug. He could feel the added pressure immediately, and gasped softly when Gerard began moving it around, using it to fuck Frank with it. His words were like mist clouding Frank’s brain, lulling him into a pleasant state of not caring about anything but what his Master wanted.

“I want you to say it, Frank,” Gerard barked, biting down on Frank’s shoulder briefly and licking over the spot when Frank cried out. “Tell me you’re mine. Or do I have to remind you?”

“I’m yours, Master,” Frank hurried to gasp out. “I’m yours, please, I’m yours.”

“Please what, Frank? What do you want?” Gerard asked, obviously satisfied with Frank’s response. He moved the toy inside of him a little faster, causing Frank to arch his back and let out a sinful moan.

“Please fuck me,” Frank begged hoarsely. “Please, Master.”

“God, I will. I’ll fuck you so hard. Give me the lube.”

Frank reached for the bottle that had slipped off the seat, holding it out for Gerard. It was snatched from his hand almost aggressively, and only a few seconds later, he felt the plug being pulled out of him, oh so slowly. Frank suppressed another moan when it left his opening, leaving behind this weird sensation. He clenched his hole around nothing a few times, hating how empty he felt.

Before he could start to really miss having something inside of him, Gerard’s cock was lined up with him. He pushed into him without another word, forcing a grateful noise from Frank’s throat. Gerard felt so much better than any toy ever could, filling Frank up so wonderfully he felt like he was about to burst from the pleasure coursing through his body.

Gerard set a rough pace straight away. With his body being draped over Frank’s, the angle was perfect, so Gerard pounded into Frank’s sweet spot almost every time he snapped his hips forward. Frank was so gone; he couldn’t even bring himself to muffle his moans, completely forgetting where they were and that it wasn’t all that unlikely people could hear them. Intense waves of pleasure made him arch his back and his toes curl, until eventually his arms gave out and he fell down to his elbows. Gerard followed him, pressing his chest against his back, pampering his skin with kisses and bites that only added to Frank feeling like he was seconds away from spilling his load all over the seat. His legs were trembling too, shaking violently. It was kind of a miracle Frank hadn’t collapsed yet.

His rhythm never faltering, Gerard’s hand slid up Frank’s biceps towards his chest, and then up to his neck. Frank bit down on his lip hard when he wrapped his fingers around his throat, not cutting off his air altogether, but making each inhale harder and harder. It almost felt like the collar, just way tighter.

“Only I get to see you like this,” Gerard rasped in Frank’s ear, tightening his fingers that tiny bit more. “Only I get to touch you, and kiss you, and mark you up, and fuck you. You’re my whore. Don’t you ever forget that, Frank.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Frank all but croaked out. “You’re my Master, please.”

“Yeah. I own you, you’re mine,” he repeated, suddenly letting go of Frank’s neck and kissing his shoulder. “Mine. You’re so hot, Frank, no wonder all the girls are after you.”

Frank shook his head slightly. “That’s not-”

Another sharp thrust had him clench his jaw, tiny sparks appearing before his eyes because of how good he felt. “It is true,” Gerard insisted, sounding breathless now with how fast he was moving in and out of Frank. “They all want you, but you belong to me.”

“Yes, Master,” Frank moaned out, not feeling able to protest or say anything else. His eyes rolled back in his head as Gerard kept taking him, muttering praises under his breath. It got harder to ignore how close Frank was, and just when he was about to ask if he was allowed to cum, Gerard’s thrusts became sloppy and erratic, his breath hitting Frank’s shoulder in shallow pants and moans. He finished with a strangled cry of Frank’s name, riding it out inside of him until his body stopped trembling, then pulled out with a sigh. Frank felt his cum dripping out of him in an instant, but Gerard was quick to react. The next thing Frank felt was the cold tip of the plug making its way back into him, trapping the cum inside of him and forcing the air out of Frank’s lungs once again.

“Feel good?” Gerard asked hearing Frank’s appreciative noises. He planted a soft kiss on Frank’s hip, then smacked his ass playfully, earning another moan.

“So good, sir,” Frank confirmed. His hips were moving without his consent, cock so hard it hurt. God, he needed to get off. “Please, may I cum, Master? I’m so close, please, sir, you wouldn’t even have to do anything, please.”

“Oh, but I _wanna_ do something,” Gerard objected, sounding somewhat mischievous. “On your front, Frank. I’ll suck you off until you beg for me to stop.”  
  
  


* * *

 

“So… I guess I should apologize.”

Gerard took an extra long sip of his wine, and Frank could see him really enjoy it, as he closed his eyes and kept it in his mouth longer than usual. He frowned, put his own glass aside and scooted a little closer to his Master.

“For what, sir?” he asked timidly. It wasn’t like Gerard had done anything wrong. Today had been another perfect day, actually. After they’d finished shopping and Gerard had made him come _twice in a row_ in that parking lot, they’d driven over to Ray’s, both still a little flushed and breathless. Frank had noticed Gerard had acted somewhat differently, but he’d assumed it was because he felt uncomfortable around Ray knowing Frank still had his cum in his ass or whatever. Then they’d gotten home, unpacked the groceries, gotten comfortable on the couch to drink their wine… Frank really didn’t see why Gerard would owe him an apology.

“Well,” Gerard began, drinking some more wine before he continued. “For behaving the way I did after that girl talked to you. I don’t know what came over me, I was just so… so _mad_ , somehow, and I felt like I had to prove something, I wasn’t thinking.”

Frank rapidly shook his head and placed a hand on Gerard’s thigh. He couldn’t believe Gerard would apologize for that, what the fuck? “Master,” he said gently. “Today was so damn amazing. There’s nothing you need to be sorry for, I mean… well, remember that you made me cum twice within like ten minutes? And you were so fucking dominant, and hot, and it was just… perfect, really, please don’t feel bad about anything that happened.”

To Frank’s dismay, Gerard didn’t look convinced. “What I did was irresponsible. I shouldn’t have made our relationship that obvious in the supermarket, I should’ve acted like I was your uncle or whatever. What if we meet that girl again? What if she somehow ends up in our school and realizes what we’re doing? I could’ve ruined everything today, I’m sorry, Frank. And then the thing in the parking lot… where people were around, I wasn’t even _trying_ to be subtle… I really don’t know what happened to me back there. I shouldn’t have lost control.”

“Well, it was one of the hottest things you’ve ever done to me?” Frank tried to joke, regretting it instantly when Gerard let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. Look, nothing happened. Nobody caught us fucking in that parking lot, and I don’t think we’ll ever see that girl again. She looked old enough to be in college too, and I’m pretty sure I saw some liquor in her cart, so we don’t need to worry about her coming to our school either. It’s fine, Master, please don’t worry about anything that happened.”

Frank actually hadn’t even looked at the girl's cart, but he had the weird desire to comfort Gerard. The chances to ever see her again were so low, but even _if_ it happened one day, there was nothing they could do about it right now. Frank didn’t want Gerard to feel bad, he wanted him to be happy and enjoy the night. He felt like he owed him that after he’d made him feel so special today, he needed to give him something back.

“I’m sorry,” Gerard repeated. He seemed to believe Frank, which made him look a little less upset. “I promise I’ll have myself under more control from now on. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“You won’t fuck anything up. You’re amazing,” Frank stated.

Gerard offered him a small smile. “Today kind of proved otherwise,” he responded. “But thank you, Frank. I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Didn’t you have a good time too?” Frank asked, suddenly concerned.

“I did, today was wonderful.” He took another sip, waiting a moment before he kept talking. “I just wish I hadn’t gotten jealous.”

“Jealous?” Frank blushed, suddenly feeling the need to reach for his glass of wine too. He’d expected Gerard to be mad because someone had tried to get to know Frank in that way, not knowing Gerard owned him, but somehow it hadn’t occurred to him Gerard would be _jealous_. “Master, I belong to you. I… I told you, I’m all yours, I don’t want anyone else.”

“I know.” Gerard placed his glass on the table and wrapped his arm around Frank’s shoulders, kissing his lips briefly. “I know you feel that way, and I also knew it earlier, I just… snapped? I don’t know. I can lose my temper easily, it’s one of the crosses I have to bear, I hope you can forgive me, Frank.”

“Well, I _would_ forgive you if there _was_ anything wrong with you,” he said, looking at Gerard skeptically. “Which there isn’t.”

“Oh, I do have flaws, Frank. Everyone does.”

“Uh, no, you don’t.”

“I do.”

“Nope. Now shut your perfect mouth.” Frank captured his lips in a kiss before he could object again, smiling inwardly when he felt him kiss back without another comment. Gerard’s lips were warm and soft, and he tasted like the wine they were sharing. His kisses seemed even more intoxicating than they normally did, making his head spin and his body tingle.

He couldn’t help but worry about what Gerard had said, just a little bit. He didn’t have any flaws. None that Frank knew of, and Frank liked to think he knew him pretty well by now. It wasn’t like Gerard had actually lost his temper… He’d just gotten so possessive over Frank, which Frank couldn’t complain about. He’d loved getting treated that way. Gerard _was_ perfect. It pained Frank that Gerard seemed to think he wasn’t.

Maybe it was just the alcohol making Gerard a little melodramatic, though. They both were on their second glass, and Frank could definitely feel the alcohol already, making his body heavy and his head slow. It was cozy. Kissing Gerard like this, lazy and sloppy, stroking over his chest gently. Frank could get used to this.

“Thank you,” he whispered when they parted, looking Gerard straight in the eye. Yet again it was almost breathtaking how pretty he was, Frank doubted he’d ever grow tired of staring at him.

Gerard raised one of his flawless brows in response. “What are you thanking me for?”

“Well… I _should_ spend all my time thanking you for everything you do for me,” Frank said, smiling gently. “But this thank you was for today. I know you didn’t want us drinking together, you didn’t want us going outside… Thank you for doing all this.”

“It’s not like I’m not enjoying myself,” Gerard argued, kissing Frank again. “But you’re welcome.”

Frank grinned at him. He hesitated for just a second before he climbed on top of him, straddling his lap with his thighs. Luckily Gerard didn’t mind and even assisted him, then placed his hands on Frank’s legs, looking up at him expectantly. “Is there anything I can do for you in return?” Frank asked. He wiggled his hips a little, just testing the waters as his grin widened.

“What do you have in mind, Frank?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Frank shrugged nonchalantly, then he leaned forward to whisper in Gerard’s ear. “Suck your cock, for instance. Or get on all fours again. Bend over anywhere you want. Ride you, just like this, right here.”

Gerard chuckled, his hands moving up to Frank’s hips. “Hm,” he made, eyeing Frank amusedly when he leaned back. “You know, I wish you’d brought your guitar. I still really wanna hear you play.”

Frank stumbled, feeling thrown off track. That wasn’t what he’d had in mind. “What do you mean _still_?”

“I knew you’d forgotten,” Gerard announced, sounding a little smug. “You promised you’d play for me sometime.”

“When?”

“When we met at _Leah’s_ the first time. You told me about your band, and I asked you to play for me. You agreed,” he explained.

Frank frowned, trying to remember. That did sound familiar, somewhat, anyway, but thinking about it, he felt way too shy to play in front of Gerard. “I don’t recall that,” he stated. “And I think it’s better that way, because like, wouldn’t that be weird? You know I’m not that good.”

“Bullshit. I’m sure you’re marvelous.”

“Well, you’re mistaken,” Frank said with a grin. “Looks like you have a flaw, after all.”

Gerard grumbled, threading his fingers through Frank’s hair a moment later. “You know, I’d love to hear you play...”

“Come to our show,” Frank suggested, poking out his tongue when Gerard huffed.

“Why are you okay with playing in front of all those strangers, but giving me a private show is weird for you?”

Frank hesitated. “That’s different...” he responded vaguely. “I feel like you’d, like, expect too much. I’m pretty sure half of our audience at that gig will be drunk anyway, so...”

“I’m pretty sure they won’t be drunk. I mean, you’re underage, so you’re not allowed in places serving alcohol, no matter whether you’re performing or not… And if it helps, I can be tipsy when you play something for me. Like, half drunk. That would mean half your audience is drunk, and you just said you’re comfortable with that, so I don’t see the problem.”

Frank giggled, shaking his head softly. “That’s not how it works.”

“That’s totally how it works,” Gerard clarified. “It’s simple math. Trust me, I’m smart. I’m a teacher.”

“An English teacher,” Frank objected. “And I can see why you’re not teaching Mathematics, or anything related to science.”

Gerard snorted, but finally, a smile spread across his face again. “Anyway,” he started anew. “I want you to play for me.”

“I already told you-”

“No, Frank, shut up. I got that you think you’re bad, you make sure to say that every time anyone so much as mentions music. I don’t believe you one bit, though. And I wanna hear you play so I can prove my point. Well, and because I just really wanna hear you play.”

“But I-”

“I’ll suck you off if you agree.”

“Sir-”

“Right now.”

Frank blushed, worrying his bottom lip for a few moments. Bastard. But technically, he had already agreed to play for Gerard, and his offer was kind of really tempting. Frank found himself nodding before he’d made up his mind. “Fine. But only one song. And you have to sing along,” he added, his last attempt to make Gerard drop the subject.

“Do I get to choose the song?”

“Uh,” Frank made. “Sure?”

“Then we have a deal.”

 

* * *

 

The next day was a Sunday. Frank’s head hurt a little when he woke up, his throat felt dry and he was generally groggy, which wasn’t too weird, considering he’d drunk three glasses of wine the night before. He hadn’t expected Gerard to let him have that many – actually, he’d thought he would only allow him one glass. But Gerard had enjoyed himself as well, so they’d ended up emptying the whole bottle. Maybe the little headache was Frank’s body making him pay for that after going weeks and weeks without a drop of alcohol.

Gerard was still in a good mood, not being afflicted by any traces of a hangover at all. He made Frank pancakes and coffee, which he devoured eagerly, and Frank found himself feeling a lot better afterwards. What a relief.

On Monday, Gerard’s phone rang. Frank was just setting the table for lunch when he got the call, throwing a meaningful smile at him before he accepted it. Plates still in hand, Frank watched Gerard intently, feeling a little nervous about the call.

Of course, Gerard could see how tense Frank was, and because he loved teasing him more than anything, he was really secretive about who’d called and what they’d wanted. When Frank was about to either cry from frustration or punch Gerard in his smug face, he finally told him that Mikey had called, and that he’d just gotten off the phone with his boss, and that Frank had the job. And just when Frank thought it couldn’t get any better than that, Gerard also informed him Mikey wanted them to drop by tomorrow, so Frank could check out the place first, before he agreed to anything he might not be interested in, after all.

_As if._

So on Tuesday afternoon, Frank found himself sitting in Gerard’s car once more. Three takeout boxes were balanced on his lap, filled with noodle dishes from a Chinese restaurant Gerard had recommended. They smelled delicious, and Frank couldn’t wait to eat his serving, even though his stomach felt a little unsteady from being so excited.

This time, Frank was wearing his collar. It was pretty well hidden; Gerard had loaned him a slightly too big leather jacket, and with its collar popped, most parts of Frank’s neck were disguised. Like this, all the hickeys and the black fabric on Frank’s throat only became visible at second glance, which would be enough for today. They weren’t expecting to meet anybody but Mikey, since it was his lunch break.

They’d almost reached the record store, and Frank could feel himself growing more and more fidgety by the minute. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He would be working for _Mikey_. Deal with music every day. And even get paid for it. This had to be a dream.

“Are you feeling alright?” Gerard asked. “You’re kinda quiet today.”

“Yeah, I’m good, sir,” Frank hurried to answer. He _was_ good. But the headache he’d had since Sunday was still lingering in the back of his head, and he’d started to think that it might not be the wine’s fault, after all. But that would mean admitting he was getting ill, and that couldn’t happen. Not _now_. He’d officially hate himself if he spent the last couple of days with Gerard with a cold.

So he ignored his sore throat and his head pounding most of the time, and surprisingly, it worked. Usually, he could fool himself into believing he was fine, but each day it got a little harder, especially in the evenings. Gerard had asked him a few times if he was okay, and Frank had lied every time, not wanting Gerard to go easy on him or even spoil him. And it wasn’t like him being okay was a _complete_ lie. He just had a bit of a headache from time to time, nothing major.

“Are you sure?” Gerard urged, frowning at Frank. “We can just tell Mikey if you changed your mind, he won’t be mad. It’s not a big deal.”

“No.” Frank shook his head emphatically, ignoring the way it pounded in protest. “I’m fine, really! I can’t wait to get there. I’m thrilled to work for Mikey.” He smiled at Gerard, finally appeasing him.

“Okay, good,” he said with a sigh. “But tell me if there’s anything wrong, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Frank agreed. “When are we gonna be there?”

“Well… Right now, actually,” Gerard announced, a smile on his lips. They stopped on the side of the street behind a silver car, and Frank’s heart sped up a little, feeling himself get fidgety. “It’s that building right there.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing ♥

Gerard was pointing somewhere across the street. Frank followed his finger and found a building bigger than he’d expected it to be, red, curved letters above the entrance forming the words _Rosenberg Records._ “Looks kinda fancy,” he commented, letting his eyes wander over the building a little longer.

“Mr. Rosenberg _is_ kinda fancy,” Gerard said. “And posh. And he can be a pain in the ass. According to Mikey, anyway, I’ve never met him. But let’s get inside before I make you change your mind or anything, Mikey must be hungry.”

They got out of the car, Frank a little slower than Gerard due to the obstacle that was the Chinese food on his lap. Gerard helped him by taking one of the boxes and closing the door behind him. He put his arm around Frank’s shoulder when they walked to the store, as both of Frank’s hands were busy clutching to the takeout containers. Gerard even held the entrance door open for him, like a real gentleman, making Frank giggle at the gesture.

At first, the store was a complete sensory overload. Frank was bombarded with colorful records plastered on all walls, isles everywhere in the room, music playing in the background. Maybe it only seemed so extreme to Frank because he realized that _shit_ , he would be _working_ here, people would expect him to know his way around, but then Gerard closed the door behind them and put his arm around Frank’s waist, and the whole thing seemed to become more bearable. Frank let out a little sigh when Gerard pressed a soft kiss to his temple, then pushed him forward gently.

“Mikey’s over there, Frankie,” he said, guiding him through the store. Frank kept looking around, several records catching his eye. He saw David Bowie somewhere, Pink Floyd, Queen, The Beatles… It was a little overwhelming.

“Nice collection we have here, huh?”

Mikey’s voice made Frank’s head snap forward, tearing his eyes away from all the covers so they landed on Mikey’s familiar face. Frank hadn’t even seen him standing there behind the register, although it was only a couple of steps from the entrance, making him wonder _how_ caught up he’d been.

“Well, yeah,” he agreed after a moment. “This is… nice, yeah.”

“Hi, Mikes,” Gerard said. “Thank you for arranging all this. Frank almost freaked out when I told him.”

“When you told me _eventually_ ,” Frank groaned, rolling his eyes with a smirk on his lips. “He made me wait, for like, five years. But I am super happy, thank you, seriously. This is really great.”

“Oh, you’re welcome! It wasn’t even a big deal, my boss agreed right away. He said you could start working here next week, but I figured you might wanna spend some time at home and...” He air-quoted the following words. “ _Look for a job_ first. Might be a little weird to your dad if you come back from a vacation and start working the next day. So you can start on Thursday, if that’s cool with you?”

Frank nodded, feeling a little speechless at how much thought Mikey had put into this. “That’s perfect, yeah. Thank you.”

“You can stop thanking me, it’s alright,” Mikey grinned. “And actually, let me show you around before you agree to anything. I’ll just quickly lock the front door first so we get no customers during this.”

“We, uh, also brought food,” Frank intervened, unnecessarily gesturing towards the boxes he and Gerard were holding. “Mas… Uh, _we_ thought you would be hungry? It’s your lunch break, right?”

“Oh, yeah. You fine with eating first?”

“Obviously,” Frank said earnestly. “I’m super grateful you wanna spend your lunch break showing me around, and I at least want you to not be starving while you do it.”

Gerard chuckled softly and squeezed Frank’s hip. Frank took it he appreciated him showing Mikey his gratitude, so he smiled at him briefly, earning a quick kiss to his lips.

“Alright, then.” Mikey nodded, grabbing the key from somewhere under the register and walking towards the door. “Let’s eat in the staff room, we got a table back there. And a coffee machine.”

“Sounds fantastic.” Frank watched Mikey lock the door. He was smiling still, feeling really happy with how this was going. He noticed Gerard was being uncharacteristically quiet – probably because he wanted Frank to talk for himself, knowing the more he’d talk to Mikey and asked him about the shop, the better. Frank appreciated him still being here though. Having Gerard hold him was reassuring.

They followed Mikey through the store. In the very back right next to a shelf, there was a door reading _Staff Only_ , that Mikey quickly unlocked and pushed open. “After you,” he said with a grin, inviting Gerard and Frank inside with a hand gesture and a little bow.

“Too polite, Mikey,” Gerard commented dryly. He made Frank go first, but followed suit.

The staff room wasn’t too big or exciting. There was a square table by the wall opposite them, four chairs around it. Only one of them was occupied by a backpack, which was probably Mikey’s. On Frank’s right, there was a small kitchenette consisting of a fridge, some counters, a sink, and a shelf, on which he spotted said coffee machine and a microwave. On Frank’s left, there was another door, probably leading to a bathroom. That was it, basically. The walls were a bright, somewhat calming green, and Frank found himself liking it back here. It was also pleasantly cool. The leather jacket made Frank appreciate AC more than he had ever before.

“Toilet’s right here,” Mikey said as he entered the room behind Gerard, gesturing towards the door on their left. “And there’s a shower in there too, weirdly enough. You know, if you ever wanna shower at work.”

“I’m sure there’s a crying need for that,” Frank retorted, making Mikey chuckle.

“Well, I’ve actually had to use it once. It wasn’t that bad. But that’s a different story.” He went over to the coffee machine, getting three mugs from the shelf above the counter, not even having to ask Gerard or Frank if they wanted some. “We’re lucky, guys – there’s only three mugs in this building. You might wanna bring your own when you start working here, Frank, just in case Mr. Rosenberg pays us a visit with a friend or whoever. He does that sometimes, bringing associates here, showing them around. And he likes drinking his coffee from the mug he always uses.” He pointed at a big blue one.

Frank nodded. “Got it.”

Gerard went over to the table and sat down first, so Frank followed him, feeling a little shy. He was kind of glad he could finally put the takeout boxes down. “So how are things with Alicia?” Gerard asked. “Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, actually.” Mikey turned around once the coffee was brewing, leaning against the counter. He looked so content talking about his girlfriend. Frank was happy for him. “She even apologized for practically throwing me out. She apologizes rarely, because most of the time, she doesn’t think things were her fault. But yeah, I’m glad to be back there… Oh, and she wants to buy you dinner, Gee. You know, as a thank you for housing me.”

“Nah, that’s alright. You’re my brother.”

“She still feels guilty. It would make her feel better if you let her thank you,” Mikey objected, but Gerard shook his head.

“It’s fine,” he stated emphatically. Frank could hear the certain bitterness back in his voice. “Tell her if she starts treating you the way you deserve it, we’re even.”

“Well, I’ll… I’ll let her know you said you’re welcome,” Mikey responded with a frown, obviously catching on Gerard was still mad at Alicia. He seemed to brush it off though, and instead of saying anything else about it, he poured the three of them some coffee, then carried the mugs across the room and placed them on the table in front of them. He also got some forks after glancing at the takeout containers. Finally, he sank down on the free chair with a sigh, the smile back on his lips.

“Thanks for the food,” he told Gerard as he grabbed one of the boxes.

“Thanks for the coffee,” Gerard answered. Frank saw his good mood was returning, which was strangely comforting. Gerard being mad made him nervous.

“Thanks for the job,” Frank added in the same voice after a moment. Mikey let out a short giggle. It made Frank feel good – they seemed to have a similar sense of humor.

The noodles were lukewarm, but none of them seemed to mind. They were mostly quiet as they ate, and it kinda reminded Frank of them having dinner at Gerard’s place every night. It made him miss Mikey. He was glad he was given the chance to spend more time with him.

As they drank their coffee, Frank got some of the basic information on the job. Mikey told him that the shop officially opened at 10 every weekday, but that he’d have to be here at 9 for the preparations, and also not every single day, but only on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Frank liked that, starting work at 9 seemed humane, and having days off would give him enough time for band practices and seeing Gerard. The shop always closed at 6, but Mikey told him it wasn’t that busy that late anyway, so Frank should be able to go home at 5. He was fine with that.

The days he wasn’t working, another new employee would be here with Mikey. Mr. Rosenberg had told him she’d be coming in on Monday; a daughter of one of his business associates that needed some money for the summer. Frank would be working with her on Fridays, which was the day the shop was the busiest. Her name was Odette, she was sixteen, and that was all Mikey knew about her at this point. As he was talking about her, Frank could feel Gerard tensing up next to him. He was probably getting jealous again, realizing Frank would be spending hours and hours with some girl he didn’t know. Frank smiled a little, almost fondly, as he calmingly stroked Gerard’s thigh under the table, silently telling him he had nothing to worry about. He was _so_ not getting rid of Frank anytime soon.

When their mugs were empty and Mikey had thrown the containers into the trash, he showed Frank around the actual shop. Gerard busied himself browsing as Mikey guided Frank through the isles, giving him information on this and that.

“We’re a pretty big deal in this part of town,” he told him excitedly. “All kinds of people come here, you’ll definitely hear some interesting stories. Our collection has a pretty wide range as you might have seen – We have titles from rap to country, from rock to jazz, and anything in between. We sell basically anything that’s related to music… Vinyl records, CDs, 45s, speakers, turntables, receivers, headphones…” he enumerated, gesturing towards the broad direction of everything.

“Oh, well, we don’t have instruments, though. Yet. Mr. Rosenberg said something about that a few days ago. But anyway, we don’t only sell stuff, we also buy certain things from our customers. All kinds of shit that fits in here. Mr. Rosenberg wants us to be very selective with that, though. Like, the product has to be in its original case, there can’t be any damage to it, no mold, no weird smell, no scratches… And we don’t buy just any items either, only the ones with actual value. You know what, just let me know if you ever deal with a customer who wants to sell? I’ve worked here for so long, by now I know what Mr. Rosenberg would appreciate and what he would cut your head off for. Just let me deal with that, trust me, you don’t want him mad at you.”

Frank nodded and hummed every now and then, letting Mikey do most of the talking. He did a really good job showing Frank around, and explained so much that Frank was left with almost no questions by the time they were finished. Somewhat hesitantly he asked Frank if he still was interested in the job, and _of course,_ Frank said yes. This job sounded perfect. Even better than he’d thought. When their little tour was over, Mikey led him back to the staff room to get two black button-up shirts for him, which looked similar to the one Mikey was wearing. It said _‘Rosenberg Records’_ on the back in the same font and color as the logo above the entrance door. Mikey told them to wear one of these shirts and a pair of black or dark blue jeans whenever he worked here, then handed him a small name plate for him to write his name on.

Gerard grinned at them when they came out of the small room. He was waiting at the register, waving a CD in his hand, and beckoning for Mikey to come over so he could pay for it.

“Bowie again?” Mikey asked with a playful sigh when he’d stepped behind the register, inspecting the CD. “ _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars._ Don’t you already own this?”

“I do. Or I did, anyway. I was looking for it the other day, and I couldn’t find it anymore, so...” he explained, shrugging.

Frank stood next to him, a grin on his lips as he picked up the CD. “Man, Bowie’s titles are always so weird. And this cover is weird too, Jesus. Looks like he wants to flash us, but he forgot to take his suit off.”

“Better don’t make fun of Bowie when Gee’s around, Frank,” Mikey advised him with a chuckle. “It’s like telling a Catholic that you don’t believe in Jesus. Possibly even worse.”

“I’m not making fun of Bowie, I like him. I’m just saying-”

“Frank doesn’t like the cover because the word _Spider_ is on it,” Gerard interrupted Frank, a smug expression on his face. Fucker. “Because this poor little sissy is terribly scared of those abominable creatures.”

“Oh, yeah, and how about you, Mr. _Let’s-get-you-a-piercing-but-I’m-waiting-in-the-car-because-I-don’t-want-a-needle-in-the-same-building-as-me_?”

“I-”

“ _Guys_ ,” Mikey intervened, grinning and shaking his head. “It’s alright, we all are scared of something. For example, right now _I’m_ scared that you’ll drag Frank back in the staff room and that my customers will become involuntary witnesses of some weird grunts and moans when my lunch break is over _in only four minutes_. Do you wanna buy this CD or not?”

“Yeah, I do,” Gerard answered. “Sorry, Mikes. How much is it?”

“I’ll give it to you for five bucks. _If_ you promise you won’t break Frank so he can still start working here next week.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we were just being playful,” Gerard said, winking at Frank before he got a five-dollar note out of his wallet.

 

* * *

 

Frank still received a spanking. Gerard claimed not to be offended by Frank criticizing the album, and that he just punished him because he’d talked to him disrespectfully, but Frank saw right through him. Either way, he took his spanking gratefully that afternoon, rutting against Gerard’s leg with each smack until they’d reached twenty and Frank was on the verge of orgasming.

His theory was confirmed when Gerard played the CD the following morning during breakfast, a slight pout on his lips and his eyes always trained on Frank, as if he dared him to say another bad thing about it. Frank grinned basically non-stop; it was too funny how Gerard completely ignored his attempts to tell him that he knew most of the songs on the album anyway, that he _liked_ them, and that it was only the cover he’d never seen before and therefore found kind of odd. Which, in hindsight, had probably been dumb. Bowie had done way weirder things.

When _Moonage Daydream_ came on, Gerard leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed and his eyes still on Frank. “This song reminds me of you,” he told him, seeming still a little salty, but also happy to be telling Frank about this.

“Why’s that?” Frank asked, baffled. As far as he knew, the song wasn’t about seventeen-year-olds who liked their teacher’s cock up their ass.

“Well, it played on the radio when I drove you home that day we were at _Leah’s_ after school,” Gerard explained, astonishing Frank. He did not remember that, like, at all. “On the album, _Moonage Daydream_ is like, an introduction to the main character, Ziggy Stardust. I don’t know how familiar you’re with it, but Ziggy Stardust is this alien being that is a rock star during the last few years of Earth’s existence. It’s really fucking cool. Anyway, to me, that song fit extremely well. It felt like Bowie was introducing me to you, like this was the beginning of something fucking weird, but also exciting and unique. You know? Ziggy’s a deviant creature, much like you. And everything about Bowie is sexual. It fits.”

Frank took a moment to reflect on that, letting out a hum. “Wow,” he settled for eventually. “Yeah. I see that. I guess. That’s… I don’t really know what to say. It’s cool though. Is that why you were so upset when I said the cover was weird?”

“I wasn’t upset,” Gerard insisted, making Frank’s grin reappear. “But well, I wanted you to like it.”

“I do like it. And I do like Bowie, that’s what I’ve been telling you all morning.”

Gerard let out a huff, leaning forward. “Okay, okay. Let’s just listen to the song for now.”

Frank didn’t bother hiding his amused grin as he nodded. He kept his mouth shut though, seeing that Gerard was serious about wanting to listen to the remaining minutes. He hadn’t expected Gerard to have a _song_ that reminded him of Frank, and thinking about it now, it made him blush a little, his grin turning into a fond smile. He’d never listened to the lyrics this closely before, and had to hide his deepening blush behind his coffee mug at lines like “Keep your ‘lectric eye on me, babe” or “Don’t fake it, baby, lay the real thing on me.” Now it all seemed like they were implying something, like they were directed at Frank. Gerard’s face was unreadable. Part of Frank wanted to ask him what he was thinking, part of him just wanted to kiss him. Part of him even wanted to get up and dance.

In the end, he didn’t do any of those things, and just sat there, eating his breakfast somewhat fidgety. Gerard didn’t seem to be sure what to say either, so after a few seconds he just cleared his throat, mumbling, “It’s a brilliant song.”

Frank agreed.

Things went back to normal after breakfast. Frank was doing the dishes when Gerard came up to him again, rubbing his obvious erection against Frank’s ass and getting him turned on in about a millisecond. He ended up bent over the counter a few minutes later, Gerard slamming into him from behind, holding Frank’s arm behind his back with one hand and his head down with the other. Frank had never had that much fun doing chores.

Despite the usual headache, he felt something else nagging at him when he woke up the following Thursday morning. He’d have to be back home by Sunday noon, which meant they only had three more days. Three more days he’d get to wear his collar. Three more times he’d get to fall asleep and wake up next to his Master… and then their wonderful two weeks would be over.

They’d passed by incredibly fast. Frank remembered how much he’d looked forward to this, how happy and excited he’d been first hearing Gerard suggest him living at his place for two weeks. He remembered the last day of school when he’d gotten his car and Gerard had had the brilliant idea of them driving to the beach, how thrilled Frank had been because the two weeks at Gerard’s had only been two days away.

And it had been everything Frank had dreamed of. It had been more than that. What Frank really wanted was to move in with Gerard, live with him forever and just not give a fuck what anyone would think of them. But then there was the whole thing with him being underage, and Gerard being his teacher, that completely ruined his thoughts. Sometimes Frank wished it were easier.

They prepared lunch together that day, some healthy salad recipe Gerard had found online. It ended up tasting way too spicy for their liking though, so eventually, they just ordered pizza again. Frank managed to convince Gerard to let him pay this time, telling him he was pretty sure it was his fault the salad ended up rank. He could tell Gerard only let him pay because he knew it would make him feel better, though.

With both of their stomachs full, Gerard felt like getting a massage. Frank hadn’t really massaged anyone before, but he did his best, paying special attention to all the little quirks in his muscles that Gerard pointed out. He enjoyed making Gerard feel good in a way that wasn’t sexual, loving the little noises his hands could draw from his throat. He was probably pretty shit at what he was doing, but it seemed to be working.

Later that day, he began acting bratty again, feeling his body ache for another punishment. He knew he was being stupid, but he remembered Gerard telling him he loved putting him back in his place, so he guessed this could be fun for the both of them. He also really wanted to know what other methods of punishing him Gerard had in mind – there wasn’t anything Frank could come up with that would be new, Gerard had already punished him in so many different ways. Not letting him cum for a week, forcing him to jerk off god knows how many times in just a day, getting him pierced, spanking him with about every tool in his drawer… Frank hoped whatever he was about to get would be along those lines.

Gerard caught on with his plan fairly quickly. After only a few minutes of Frank teasing him, he made him kneel on the floor in front of the couch with his hands behind his back, his pulse racing, and his brain excitedly going through every possible scenario that could follow. Gerard left the room, telling him he’d get the required items, throwing Frank an amused look as he keened wantonly.

He was really disappointed when Gerard returned with just a pen and some pieces of ruled paper, telling him his task would be to write _Good whores don’t act up_ one hundred times. Frank stared up at him in disbelief for a moment. This was not what he had expected. He could only utter the first two words of his protest before Gerard ordered he’d also have to add an _I’m sorry_ after every sentence. Frank kept his mouth shut when Gerard announced he’d double the number if he said another word, and then double it again until Frank started writing. So he just nodded, accepted the items and crouched down on the floor in front of Gerard to begin, trying not to notice the chuckle when Gerard had a seat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

Friday’s highlight was being taken outside by Gerard again. The sun was beginning to set when they got in his car, driving off to a destination kept secret from Frank. Gerard told him it was a nice surprise though, and Frank trusted him, so he didn’t even ask where they were going more than a few times.

He recognized the area after a while, and it became pretty clear where Gerard was taking him. Still, he waited until Gerard pulled into the vacant parking lot Frank was already familiar with, so he could be completely sure. But he’d guessed right – Gerard had taken him to the beach again. Everything was quiet when Gerard had killed the engine, like they were the only people around. It had gotten pretty dark, but Frank didn’t feel scared at the thought of walking around at all, knowing Gerard would be there.

The beach was even more beautiful at night. They didn’t talk much as they wandered along the water, hand in hand. Frank was glad Gerard had brought jackets for the both of them because it had gotten pretty chilly out here. All they could hear was the gentle sound of the ocean waves and the sand under their bare feet. Yet again Frank found the whole situation weirdly romantic, like Gerard was his boyfriend and had taken him on a date. Out here they didn’t have to worry about anyone recognizing them or judging them. Because nobody could see them.

All feelings of romance disappeared quite quickly when they got home, though. Fully dominant again, Gerard pulled Frank upstairs and into the bathroom, taking off both of their clothes as they went, so they were completely naked by the time Gerard turned on the shower. Part of Frank wanted to make sure there weren’t any spiders in it before they entered, but he didn’t really have the chance, as Gerard pressed their lips and crotches together, making out with Frank heatedly and capturing all of his attention.

The warm water made his skin buzz even more, running down from his hair to his shoulders and all over his body. Gerard’s hands were everywhere, groping, pinching, teasing. Frank was hard as a rock by the time Gerard pulled back, lips swollen and lungs begging for oxygen. He wanted to reach out and touch Gerard’s cock so bad, turn around and make him fuck him from behind, as hard as he could… But somewhere in between kisses and groans, Gerard had pinned Frank’s hands over his head, against the cool tiles, and even though his fingers were long gone, Frank felt like he should keep them there.

Gerard looked at him with this certain hunger in his dark eyes, like he couldn’t wait to pound into Frank and was only holding back because he knew it would be so much more fun for him if he made Frank wait. Frank clenched his hands into fists above his head, whimpering, quietly begging for Gerard to kiss him again.

“Stay just like that,” Gerard told him with a smirk on his lips. “Don’t move, don’t make a sound.”

Frank swallowed down more whimpers and obeyed. He watched as Gerard took yet another step back, never taking his eyes off him, and grabbed the shampoo. With his eyebrows raised as if daring Frank to protest, he began to massage it into his hair, then turned to do the same with his own, clearly taking his time. After rinsing it off, he reached for the body wash, and that was when Frank had serious trouble obeying Gerard’s order. His hands felt amazing on his skin, exploring this body as if it were the first time, but always teasing, always making sure to touch Frank’s sensitive areas longer than the others. He pinched his nipples, scratched over his lower stomach and the insides of his thighs, then knelt down to wash Frank’s legs, his head not even an inch away from his cock, making Frank want to beg for him to finally touch him…

When he did, it was only with the tip of his finger, stroking up the underside of Frank’s dick once. Frank flinched, his hips snapping forwards almost harshly, and a loud, wanton sound escaping his lips.

Gerard tutted as he got to his feet again, and then, completely unexpectedly, slapped Frank across the face. It wasn’t particularly hard, but Frank still gasped, tears burning in his eyes as the smack echoed against the tiles around them.

“What did I say?” Gerard demanded harshly, cupping Frank’s chin with the same hand he had hit him with.

Frank gulped as even more heat rushed to his cock. “Don’t move or make a sound,” he rasped out, wide eyes locked with Gerard’s. “I’m sorry, Master, so sorry, please-”

He cut himself off when Gerard leaned in closer, expecting more pain, and winced when all he got was a gentle kiss to his burning cheek. “That’s better, Frankie. But just think about all the things I could’ve had in mind. All the things I may have wanted to reward you with for being such a good boy…”

His fingers trailed lower, not stopping until he cupped Frank’s balls firmly. “You were so good at the beach. Not even trying to get me to fuck you this time. Not trying to do anything that would displease me. Maybe I was going to reward you… suck you off, rim you… Maybe I wanted to make you cum with nothing but my fingertips.” He ran his finger up Frank’s cock, slower this time. It cost Frank everything he had not to buck his hips again. “But you’ll never know, will you? Because you disobeyed, after all. Couldn’t fucking resist.”

“Master, please,” Frank whined weakly. Gerard was being strict with him. Usually, he probably would’ve let it slip, or at least let Frank make up for his mistake. But after several hours of him treating Frank as an equal, maybe this was what he needed. Control, making Frank submit completely. And even though Frank’s body ached for relief, and he wanted to sob thinking about how he was missing out on a blow or possibly even a rim job, he couldn’t deny he fucking loved it. They hadn’t done things like this for a while, things so… extreme. And while that had been nice as well, Frank felt like he needed Gerard like this just as much as he needed him being caring and kind.

“No, Frankie. No reward for you,” Gerard decided, sounding pitiful. “Here’s what’s gonna happen instead. You’ll get out of the shower, dry yourself off, and walk straight to the bedroom while I continue my shower. When I join you, I want to see you on the bed. Elbows and knees, legs as far apart as they’ll go, head down. Is that clear?”

Frank gulped, feeling himself drown in Gerard’s eyes and his dominant tone. “Yes, Master,” he agreed with a hasty nod.

“Don’t make another mistake if you wanna cum tonight,” Gerard said sharply. Frank could only look at him, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he forced himself to give another nod, before he hurried out of the shower. Jesus Christ.

His body tingled as he toweled himself down. Every few seconds his eyes wandered over to the shower, and it cost him every bit of willpower he had not to stare. Gerard had turned around, so he was facing the wall, and Frank had a perfect view of his behind. His shoulders that moved as he ran his hands through his hair, his beautiful pale back, his ass…

Frank managed to hurry into the bedroom eventually, his cock hard and his breathing erratic. Gerard had been teasing him for so long, and Frank doubted it would come to an end any time soon. 


	34. Chapter 34

Waking up on Saturday morning made Frank almost regret being out in the cold the night before. Despite the warm shower he’d had straight afterwards, his head hurt a lot worse than yesterday, his throat was dry and sore, and his nose was blocked. There was no way he could hide he wasn’t up to snuff like this. He knew that.

The first cough had Gerard eye him suspiciously, the second one caused him to ask more questions, and by the fifth one, Frank was lying on the couch, cuddled in a duvet with a cup of tea in his hand, and his Master mothering him. He appreciated Gerard being so caring, but he hated it at the same time. Damn his fucked up immune system. He didn’t care if he was ill on like, Monday, but not _now_. He’d have to go back home fucking _tomorrow –_ this was not how he was spending his last day at Gerard’s. Who got a cold during summer, anyway? 

It took several discussions and Frank having to down about four cups of tea before Gerard believed him that he was feeling alright, and Frank could get up from the couch. Gerard still gave him another painkiller though, which Frank was actually grateful for. He wasn’t feeling terrible, but the pill would help him get through the day somewhat normally.

Gerard revealed he had plans for today, but wasn’t sure if they were such a good idea anymore, as Frank wasn’t feeling well. He feared Frank wouldn’t appreciate them all that much with the headache he had, but honestly, Gerard could take Frank to a fucking Slipknot concert today and he’d fucking love it, as long as it meant getting to spend time with Gerard. Fuck Frank’s headache. Plus, the tea and the medicine had made him feel way better. So he told Gerard it was fine over and over, until he eventually agreed, planting a brief kiss on Frank’s lips. Frank warned him he probably shouldn’t be kissing him – he didn’t want the both of them sick – but Gerard was convinced Frank being ill was his fault anyway, driving Frank to the beach and all, so if he caught Frank’s germs, he’d deserve it. He didn’t care that Frank told him he hadn’t been feeling good for a couple of days, either. It was kind of adorable how concerned and committed he was.

Gerard’s surprise didn’t require leaving the house, apparently. Frank felt himself become fidgety. He had no idea what to expect, but the way Gerard kept glancing at him told him it had to be something important. It almost seemed like Gerard was nervous.

After lunch, the time had finally come. A mysterious “I wanna show you something,” was all Frank got as an explanation before Gerard took his hand and led him out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Frank figured it must be something in the bedroom, but they didn’t go upstairs. It then slowly became clear to him where Gerard was taking him.

They came to a halt in front of the door Frank knew Gerard’s art room was behind. He felt bad for snooping through Gerard’s house without his permission – Gerard’s whole posture revealed introducing Frank to this was a big deal. Frank wished he hadn’t ruined this experience for himself.

“Master-” he began, realizing he should probably clarify he already knew what he was about to be shown, but Gerard shook his head gently.

“I’ve been wanting to show you this room for a while,” he said. They were still just standing in front of the door, Frank looking up at Gerard whereas the elder kept his eyes forward. “But, uh. I guess I wasn’t ready. I don’t like letting people see what’s in here, it’s really… personal. Only Mikey’s seen this.”

“You don’t have to show me...” Frank objected hesitantly. God, he shouldn’t have entered the room without Gerard’s permission. “If- If you’re not ready. I mean...”

“No, it’s alright. I feel like we’ve grown really close, especially over the last two weeks, and still, you know so little about me. I want you to know, you deserve it.”

“O-Okay, then,” Frank stuttered out. He grimaced when Gerard finally moved to open the door, knowing he _should_ tell him, he really fucking should. In the last second, he grabbed his hand before it reached the doorknob. “I know what’s in there,” he whispered in a rush, not giving himself time to contemplate his words.

Gerard was quiet for a second. “Wait, what? What do you mean?”

Frank looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed and unable to look at Gerard. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, meaning it. He really was.

“Frank, what do you mean?” Gerard repeated. “You know what’s in there? How?”

“Well, I…” Frank forced himself to look up, gulping down a whimper when he saw the expression on Gerard’s face. “I didn’t know this was so important to you, I swear I wouldn’t have looked in there if I’d known, I was just bored, I’m so, so sorry. Please don’t be mad, Master. I’m sorry.”

Gerard frowned at Frank. “So you’ve been in there? When?” he added with a sigh when Frank nodded timidly.

“I don’t know… A few weeks ago. The morning after I slept in your bed the first time, I think. I’m sorry.”

“So, you… What? Explored my house while I was asleep?” Gerard inquired skeptically.

Frank nodded again, lowering his head. “Yeah. Well, I didn’t… I didn’t go through your stuff or anything, I just went into the rooms I hadn’t been in before. I didn’t mean to intrude on your privacy, though, I don’t… I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry, Master.”

“Stop apologizing, Frank. It’s… it’s okay. What did you see in there?”

“Uh. I looked at your drawings, the ones on the desk. They’re _really_ damn good,” he told him bashfully.

“Well, thank you. That makes this easier for me, I suppose,” Gerard said thoughtfully.

Frank’s eyes shot back up. “But this totally ruins your surprise, sir. God, I shouldn’t have assumed… I swear I didn’t know...”

“There’s a little more to this surprise than me showing you a few crappy drawings, Frank,” Gerard chuckled, squeezing Frank’s hand. “It’s okay. You didn’t know. I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me about it? Man, it must’ve seemed so weird that I’ve just kept this room from you, huh? I really should’ve shown you earlier.”

“I thought you’d get mad at me for snooping,” Frank admitted. “I’m really sorry, Master. Please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad, Frank,” Gerard smiled at him, seeming oddly relieved. “This is kind of a big deal for me, but if you’ve already been in here, it isn’t that hard to let you in again. It also makes this surprise really anticlimactic, but… well.”

“I’m sorry,” Frank muttered again. Gerard didn’t say anything in response, just opened the door. The both of them went inside, Frank with his eyes on the floor. He remembered how amazing this room had seemed the first time he’d entered it, and wished he could have shared the experience with Gerard. He really regretted having come in here without permission.

“Okay, you need to stop looking like you’re about to cry,” Gerard told him somewhat playfully. He closed the door and tipped Frank’s chin up, making him look at him. “It’s _alright_ , I promise. Stop feeling bad about it.”

“I should’ve asked you first,” Frank sighed. “I’m so sorry...”

“Stop,” Gerard insisted, kissing Frank before he could apologize again. “It’s alright. I swear. What else am I supposed to say?”

“I-I don’t know, sir.”

“Come on.” Gerard stroked through Frank’s hair, massaging his scalp. “I don’t wanna be today like that… with you apologizing every ten seconds, especially not if it’s for something I’m not even angry about. Let me tell you what I wanna do with you in here?”

Frank nodded, smiling up at Gerard hesitantly. “Okay. Okay, yeah… You’re really not mad at me though?”

“ _No_ ,” Gerard said emphatically. “Stop worrying about it, alright? So. Since I’ll have to drive you back home tomorrow, and I really enjoyed having you here so much, I thought we could do something a little different today. I want us to... _make_ something. Something we can look back on and remember what a great time we had. So... I want to paint you. In whatever position you feel comfortable in, I only think it’s important that your collar is clearly visible. I feel like it’s a significant part of what happened. What do you think?”

Frank was speechless for a moment. He found himself in that position rather often lately. “You really wanna paint me?”

“Well, yes.” Gerard nodded.

“Why?”

“Because… You’re extraordinary. I just feel like we should sort of… create something solid that will remind us of these two amazing weeks. Don’t you like the idea? We don’t… We don’t _have_ to do this, obviously.”

The slightly hurt look freed Frank’s brain from the petrified state it seemed to be in. “Are you joking? I love that idea! I just hadn’t expected this, I don’t know. I wanna do it though, this sounds awesome.”

Gerard grinned at him. “Great,” he sighed, clearly relieved. “That’s great! Okay, so let me just prepare some shit, shouldn’t take long at all.”

When Frank agreed, Gerard got his easel and one of the canvases leaned against the wall and positioned them in the center of the room, right by the desk. Then he got a few brushes and some paint, putting them onto the desk, somewhat well organized. When everything was ready and Gerard looked back at Frank, Frank realized he was still just standing there, watching Gerard. He blushed as he stepped closer. He’d never been painted before, and Gerard was talented, and he somehow doubted he deserved this. But knowing Gerard would spend the following god knows how many minutes studying him made Frank feel honored, and excited, and just fucking _good_. Gerard had the greatest ideas.

“What position do you want me in?” Frank asked, fumbling with his hands.

Gerard scratched the back of his head, shrugging. “Whatever you want. It should feel natural to you. And be somewhat comfortable, this might take a while.”

“Okay...” Being on his knees for Gerard felt natural. That was the way he wanted the both of them to remember these two weeks – the time Frank learned to utterly submit to his Master. Without another thought he sank to his knees, shifting a little, making sure the tag of his collar was centered before he clasped his hands behind his back. “This okay?” he asked bashfully.

“Perfect,” Gerard rasped. “You have no idea how good you look like this, Frank. Can’t wait to paint you.”

He lapsed into silence after that. Frank tried to be still as he watched Gerard through his eyelashes, keeping his head slightly bowed but his eyes fixed on his Master. He wasn’t going to just stare at the floor for minute after minute when he could look at Gerard instead. Most of him was hidden behind the canvas, but what Frank could catch were calculated movements. He already couldn’t wait for Gerard to show him the finished result, wondering if he would see himself differently afterwards. Because he’d get to see himself the way Gerard saw him for once…

Dark, focused eyes hurried over to him again and again, making his skin tickle. He could get used to this.

As time passed by, Frank found himself thinking. Gerard had said introducing Frank to this room was a big deal to him, and Frank respected that, but he didn’t really see _why_. Gerard was talented, he didn’t draw fucked up shit or anything, he seemed to be happy painting, almost losing himself in it. Questions were burning on the tip of his tongue, and he began thinking that maybe, if Gerard felt comfortable showing Frank this side of him, he’d also open up about other things? Gerard had been right, Frank did know astonishingly little about his Master. He’d been able to accept that pretty well, but if Gerard thought they’d gotten close, maybe he would want to tell Frank more about himself?

“Master?” Frank uttered timidly after a few more minutes, hating to interrupt the peaceful silence surrounding them.

“Hm-hm?” Gerard made. It was kind of adorable how caught up he was.

“Can I ask you something?”

Gerard hummed absent-mindedly. “Sure.”

“Um. What got you into painting? And… And why do you keep it such a big secret?” he asked quietly, hoping he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries.

“Well,” Gerard sighed. “Explaining that would kind of require telling you, like, _everything_. I don’t know, Frank.”

“Please?” Frank tried again. “I mean, you’ve said it yourself. I don’t know much about you, but I’d love to change that. Please tell me more about yourself.”

Gerard seemed to consider Frank’s request for a moment. He nodded eventually, looking at Frank with a frown. “Alright, then. But tell me if I start boring you.”

“I’m convinced that won’t happen,” Frank told him. If only Gerard knew how badly Frank wanted to get behind all his secrets. “So. Painting?”

“Painting.” Gerard’s eyes were back on the canvas, but he seemed more focused on what he was telling Frank than before. “Well, the story of how I got into painting isn’t really interesting. I painted as a kid and as a teenager, it was like, my thing back then. Drawing too. My grandma always supported me. But she died when I was sixteen, and after that, I had no one left to tell me to keep going. I kind of lost interest in it. Mikey tried to get back into it, but I didn’t for a couple of years. It always connected me to my grandma, and I didn’t feel ready to do it without her, you know? I can’t really explain it.”

“No, that makes perfect sense,” Frank intervened. “I’m… I’m sorry about your grandma. Sounds like you were close.”

“Thank you,” Gerard said sincerely. “I still miss her some days. She’d probably kill me if she knew that I’ve become a teacher though… She hated these mundane jobs. She wanted me to become a famous artist.”

“I mean, you could have become famous.” Frank let his eyes roam over the paintings visible from his position, nodding appreciatively. “These are really good. Seriously.”

“In that case, my dad would’ve been the one to kill me,” Gerard responded. He was smiling though, telling Frank his compliment had meant something to him. “He was fine with me being creative in my spare time as a teenager, but as soon as I mentioned wanting to make a career out of it, he got really upset, telling me that it was just a hobby, and I’d end up on the streets if I thought I could make a living from painting and drawing. And when my grandma died, I didn’t want that anymore, either. My dad’s a teacher, and he thought I should become one too. ‘Try to make today’s youth a little less fucked up’, he said.”

“Well, that worked out. Just look at me being on my knees for you,” Frank joked. He felt relieved when Gerard chuckled, because it somehow took the tension away. Gerard didn’t seem actually upset talking about his past, but Frank was a little nervous. He’d never shared this much with him before. “And you’re a great teacher,” he added. “I’m sorry I only saw that a few months ago.”

“Don’t be sorry. I always acted cocky in front of you.”

“Because I was a jerk,” Frank objected, grinning slightly.

Gerard was grinning too. “Well, I can’t argue with you on that one.”

“So why is this a big deal now? Painting, and this room, I mean,” Frank asked, wanting to find out more about the whole thing.

“Well,” Gerard began. “I started to paint again when I was going through a lot. Like, mentally. It just helped me keep it together, I guess. This room, and what’s inside of it, means a lot to me.”

Frank blushed again. “Sir, I’m really fucking sorry for just coming in here, that was-”

“We’ve talked about this, Frank. It’s okay. If I’d really wanted to keep you out of it, I would’ve locked the door, alright? Please stop apologizing.”

“Okay.” Frank lowered his head. “Sorry.”

“It’s _fine._ Also, you need to move your head to where it was before. I’m painting you, remember?”

“Right, sorry, sorry,” Frank babbled. He followed Gerard’s order, stopping his movements when he heard him hum, knowing he’d found the right position. Gerard kept quiet after that, and Frank assumed the conversation was over. The fact that Gerard had told him so much about his past made him feel even more honored. He’d never expected him to trust him this much.

“Is there anything else you wanna know?” Gerard asked after a few minutes, surprising Frank. “I mean, it’s not like we have anything else to do. Ask away.”

“Really?” Frank hesitated.

“Well, I’d be happy to give you some answers,” Gerard stated simply.

Frank hummed, trying to sort his brain. Of course there was more he wanted to know, his whole head was filled with questions, but he was scared he’d push Gerard too far asking all of them. “Okay, but… let me know if it gets too much for you,” Frank offered, waiting for Gerard to nod before he continued. “So… you mentioned your dad. You never talk about your parents. Are you in touch with them?”

“Mikey and I usually visit them over Thanksgiving and the Christmas holidays,” Gerard said. “And sometimes on our birthdays too. Mom calls every other week, sometimes I call her, but other than that… not really.”

“And you’re cool with that?”

“I guess. I’d be totally fucked if we were close enough for them to just randomly visit me or things like that,” Gerard chuckled. “I mean, you’re here pretty often, and I really wouldn’t want them to walk in on any of that, you know?”

“Absolutely. That would be horrible,” Frank agreed, grinning slightly.

“So. Anything else?” Gerard asked, almost eagerly. Frank had assumed it would be hard for him to open up to him, but it seemed like he was enjoying it. Well, Frank could work with that.

“Hm. Well, you said you were going through a lot when you started painting again,” he started carefully. “What happened? If you don’t mind telling me?”

Gerard hesitated for a moment. “Oh, lord, that’s kinda complicated.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Frank interrupted him quickly. “It… It was just a question.”

“I don’t mind telling you, Frank,” Gerard said with a sigh. “I just have to explain a lot when it comes to that, and… it also requires telling you the truth about something I’ve lied about before.”

Frank frowned. “What do you mean, Master?”

Gerard took a long breath. “Okay. So I guess you remember what I told you when we were at _Leah’s_ the first time? I talked about this ex-boyfriend of mine who I had this passionate night with that I discovered my dominant side in… Well, I lied about that.”

“Why?” Frank inquired, worrying his bottom lip.

“Because I didn’t feel ready to tell you my whole life story. Things were so rushed and new back then,” Gerard confessed. He looked like he was sorry, and what he said made sense, so Frank decided to forgive him. “Do you want the short or the long version?”

“Long,” Frank urged him on. “I wanna know everything about you, sir.”

Gerard offered him a soft smile before his face disappeared behind the canvas again and he began to talk. “His name’s Alex. He was my first proper boyfriend, I guess, like, the guy I introduced my parents to after I came out to them, and he meant a lot. Looking back on it, I was kind of really stupid… But I was young, you know? Anyway, things were going great. Or so I thought, because turns out, Alex had gotten bored with me after only a few months. Once I found out, I tried fixing it by making things more exciting, you know… I took him on lots of dates, I never let him see when I was upset so I wouldn’t bother him with it, I bought him lots of presents, things like that. But Alex still believed he wasn’t right for me. I didn’t want to let him go. I had some really rough days, preparing myself to be dumped by my first proper boyfriend, but then I remembered something Alex had told me a couple of weeks into our relationship.

“He had this thing for pain, and he always wanted me to like, bite him, scratch him, that kinda stuff. He said he was experienced and that he could help me through it, and he promised we’d both love it. I never dared, though. He meant… a lot. I couldn’t hurt him. I was scared. But when I brought up to him that I was ready to do what he’d asked me to do, he suddenly became very encouraging. He said that he believed that this could save our relationship. So we talked about it all, tried all kinds of things, and I did end up liking it. Being a dominant gave me the control over our relationship that I’d been craving for so long, and finally, I felt like Alex belonged to me again. With me dominating him, our relationship lasted almost two years. I was happy that way, I thought I’d saved us, but of course, we didn’t last forever. Alex met someone else, a _woman_ , and within two weeks, he’d moved out of our apartment and run off with her. He’d always told me he was _gay_. Not interested in women. Not interested in _anyone_ but me.”

“I’m sorry,” Frank said gently. Part of him wanted to get jealous of that guy, because it sounded like Gerard had really loved him. But Frank had probably been around five years old when all that had happened, and he’d _asked_ Gerard to tell him, so he just felt sorry for him. The pain was still obvious in Gerard’s voice.

“Nah, it’s alright. It’s been ten years, I’m definitely over him,” Gerard insisted with a small smile. “But it took me a long time. I couldn’t forgive him for what he’d done. I changed completely because Alex promised me that would make him stay with me… But I should’ve known that it wouldn’t be _forever_ , no matter what. I was pretty naive back then, like I said, I was so young. Just a few years older than you are now.”

“Is that why you get jealous so fast?” Frank asked quietly.

Gerard took a moment to think. “Maybe. I don’t know. But I am very possessive of you, so… Maybe, yeah.”

Frank hummed gently, wanting to hide the blush forming on his cheeks but remembering he wasn’t allowed to move just in time. Man, he should’ve guessed something had happened in Gerard’s past. Something that had turned him into this controlling jerk he was from time to time. And while Frank couldn’t help but be a little grateful things had gone that way – because otherwise there would’ve been no way he’d be kneeling in front of Gerard right now – he also found himself hating Alex. How could anyone hurt Gerard like that?

“Should I keep going?” Gerard asked after a minute or so, and Frank realized he’d been totally caught up with his thoughts.

He nodded quickly. “Yeah, please. Sorry.”

“Well, this is where I came back to painting, basically,” Gerard sighed. “I didn’t take the break-up very well. I, uh, used to drink a lot, by myself. I smoked. I just did lots of things to distract myself, and that’s when I remembered how I used to spend all my free time. I quit drawing when I was in a bad place, so it sort of felt right to pick it up again when I was feeling the same way, you know? Most of what happened during those months after the break-up is just a blur, I barely remember what I did. I was so stupid. So as soon as I realized I was wasting my time, I quit drinking. Smoking was a lot harder to quit, took me years, since I’d been smoking for a while, but eventually, I managed. That’s why I hate the smell of cigarettes so much, it just reminds me of how difficult quitting was. And I’m not a big fan of alcohol because I know how I can lose myself in it, and I don’t want that for you, or for me again.”

“Master, I’m sorry. I didn’t know… I wouldn’t have made smoking and drinking my two conditions if I’d known that, fuck. I’m sorry,” Frank babbled, feeling almost sick as he listened to Gerard talk about his past.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Like you said, you didn’t know,” Gerard calmed him down. “Don’t worry about it. I’m in a way better place now. I can have a drink every now and then, it doesn’t bother me.”

“Sorry,” Frank mumbled once more. Gerard was finally opening up to him today, and Frank felt like he couldn’t have been less supportive. He’d been in this room when Gerard hadn’t been ready to let him see it, he’d provoked him with cigarettes and alcohol in the past, god, he’d even convinced him to drink _with_ him.

“Frank, it’s okay,” Gerard sighed. “Please stop apologizing for everything. I promise I’m fine. Do you want me to tell you more?”

When Frank nodded, Gerard continued. “It got to a point I realized I couldn’t get Alex back, and I didn’t even want him anymore. I remembered how good it had felt to control someone, though, and I wanted more of that. I didn’t want anyone I’d be close with, so the next couple of years, it was only one-night stands with men that I’d picked up somewhere, who’d agreed to submit to me for the night. Asking them was kind of weird at first, and of course I met some guys who told me to fuck off, but I quickly learned that there’s actually a large number of gay men who are into the same thing as Alex out there. I had fun with them, but eventually I started wanting more than just cheap fucks. Having to ask for every single guy’s limits, and finding things we were both into was fun at first, but at some point, I longed for something a little more serious again. I still didn’t want anything romantic, because Alex had pretty much ruined that for me, but I started looking for another long-term sub. And this is where we cross paths. I mean, there were a few until I met you, but still.”

This whole story made Frank see Gerard completely differently. Not in a bad way, though, never in a bad way. He also noticed how he’d said that he ‘ _didn’t_ want anything romantic.’ Part of Frank couldn’t help but hope that had changed now. He blushed furiously realizing he’d let himself go there. “Tell me about the others?” he requested next. It was oddly nice to just kneel there and listen to Gerard talk. Frank was curious to find out how Gerard had gotten from that state to the person he was today.

“You really wanna know?” Gerard asked, raising a brow. “I thought I’d spare you the details. I don’t want you jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Frank insisted, surprising himself, because he actually wasn’t. “I’m just curious. And I don’t want you to tell me what positions you fucked them in or shit like that, just… what kinda people they were?”

“Alright,” Gerard nodded. “Let’s see… Well, I’d picked up most of my one-night stands at bars, so that’s what I thought would be a good place to start looking for someone interested in a more serious relationship, too. The first guy I got talking to about it seemed really into it, I was surprised. He agreed to come home with me incredibly fast. He was eager. I thought he was a good choice. Unfortunately I woke up to a note on my nightstand the following morning, in which he told me he had a wife, but he wished he could see me again, that he was sorry for lying but really enjoyed last night, and blah, blah. He left his number but I never called. I was looking for something easy, not an unhappily married guy.”

“Ouch,” Frank chuckled. “He’s probably still waiting for you to call. I know I would be. You’re such a good fuck.”

“Shut up,” Gerard grinned, flipping Frank off.

“I’m serious!”

“I know you are,” Gerard shook his head, a playful smile still on his lips. “Anyway. I didn’t have much money back then because I’d started studying, but I did manage to save up a little so I could see this hooker every now and then. I know he was just in it for the money, but he was really good at acting, and since I wasn’t looking for anything related to emotions anyway, he was enough for me. He let me do whatever I wanted for not even that much money… But eventually, it just got too expensive, anyway. I couldn’t afford him any longer and never saw him again.

“So then I started looking for something cheap that wouldn’t take up much time, so I could study without any problems. Which seemed impossible at first. But then I found this website for people like us, with users all around the world. Only took me several days to find a guy willing to submit to me. It was nice, actually, I gave him a bunch of rules and made him prove he’d followed my instructions, I made him send me nudes, videos of him fucking himself, shit like that. He was from Canada, I believe. After a while, I realized I could handle another sub. Dominating people online was fun. I ended up being three different guy’s dom at the same time, and they all adored me. One of them was from Belgium, even. His accent was nice. But you know how it is. They lived so far away, all of us had their own shit going on, and so it ended with each of them after a while. I sometimes wonder what they’re up to today, and if they still know who I am.”

“Probably,” Frank insisted. “That sounds kinda hot. Like, you controlling all those people. I don’t know.”

Gerard chuckled softly. “It was. Made me feel very powerful, and it definitely helped my ego.”

“As if you needed an even bigger one,” Frank joked, earning a playful glare.

“Well. When I’d lost all of my subs, I’d already become a teacher. I felt like I’d made something out of myself, and that I’d deserve having a sub that I could actually touch, fuck, and punish myself again. I had to be careful though, obviously not wanting any of my students or colleagues to know. That would’ve been scandalous. So I went to these clubs once or twice a month. I met lots of people who were into submitting themselves, and had some interesting conversations with other dominants. Four of the men I met there became my subs over the next couple of years. Some of them lasted only a few months, others over a year, but I had to end it with all of them eventually.

“The first one realized the whole dom/sub thing wasn’t for him after only a few weeks. He’d already been trained and knew what was expected of him, but just couldn’t handle the things I wanted from him, I suppose. I liked him, but of course I had to accept that, so I let him go. The next one admitted that he was into blood play about two months into me dominating him. Which we could’ve talked about, but he’d chosen to keep quiet about it when we set up the contract, and then he even complained when I wouldn’t cut him. I’m just not really into that. So things between us ended as well. The third one just wasn’t a really good fit, he was good-looking, but I couldn’t talk to him at all. We just weren’t on the same level, and things didn’t work out. And the last one grew way too attached, he even talked about wanting to marry me, which was when I knew he had to go. He was nice, but I didn’t want him that way. After ending it with him, I knew I needed a break. Some time just for myself, to focus on my career and my other interests, and it was going great… until you came along. And I’d been fucking desperate for a little submissive shit like you are by then, I just hadn’t realized. I kinda just snapped that day.”

“So was that good or bad? Me _coming along_ , I mean?” Frank wanted to know.

Gerard let out a laugh. “Fucking horrible,” he stated. “This could ruin both of our lives. Sometimes I have dreams about that, us getting busted, the cops knocking on my door. But I’m still glad to have you. I think I told you this before, but you’re definitely the best sub I’ve ever had.”

“Thank you, Master,” Frank responded. He smiled up at him, realizing what a big compliment that was. Until now he’d never known how many subs Gerard had had, just ‘many’, according to him. There _had_ been many, way more than Frank had expected. It didn’t bother him, though. Somehow, it was nice Gerard had so much experience, Frank definitely benefited from that. And the fact that he’d emphasized that it was only for the sake of dominating people, and nothing more, was also helping him accept how many people Gerard had had sex with. “So I’m guessing I’m the first sub you’ve painted like this?” he asked, grinning a little smugly.

“Obviously,” Gerard affirmed. “Some of them knew I liked to paint and draw, but I’ve never… bothered to do anything like this.”

“So you must think I’m really special?” Frank urged him expectantly, loving how Gerard chuckled before he nodded. It made his heart feel all warm.

“I told you. I really do think so, Frank.”

“Good,” Frank stated. “Because I’ve never modeled for anyone either.”

“You’re doing extremely well for someone without experience,” Gerard told him with a smirk.

“Why, thank you, sir,” Frank drawled, making Gerard laugh again. “Doing my best. Can I ask you more?”

Gerard shrugged. “Go ahead.”

“ _Why_ do you think I’m the best sub you’ve ever had?” Frank asked. He bit down on his lip when Gerard blushed slightly, quickly hiding his face behind the canvas once more. “I mean… I get most of your subs weren’t a good match, but I just… I always thought I’d be terrible. Because I disobey all the time, well, I used to, anyway. And we always have to be so careful. And you had to introduce me to everything.”

“Yeah, you’re right about that. I’m not saying all of my previous relationships sucked, they didn’t. But you’re just perfect. Better than any of them,” Gerard said, sounding so sincere Frank felt a shiver run down his spine. “I’ve never had to train someone before, and while it can be hard, it’s definitely fun as well. You need to give yourself more credit, Frank. I love spending time with you.”

“Me too,” Frank agreed in a rush. “Thank you, Master.”

Gerard hummed and went back to painting. Frank had more questions, though, and he doubted he’d get another chance to just ask Gerard whatever he wanted anytime soon, so he decided to keep going.

“You said Alex was your first proper boyfriend, right?” Frank asked, waiting for Gerard to nod before he kept going. “And after him, you only had subs, not actual _boyfriends_? Does that mean you haven’t been in a relationship since you were my age?”

“Wow, that makes it sound like I’m totally fucked up,” Gerard sighed. “I just… I told you, so much has been going on. Alex really hurt my feelings. I mean, I’m obviously over him, but I just never felt like _dating_ , you know? I like dominating guys. And sex. I hate talking about feelings and all that shit.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Frank giggled slightly. “Hey, I’m not judging or anything. You’re, like, really good at what you do, and I respect you.”

He couldn’t help but wonder if it was something Gerard was doing intentionally, but everything he said gave Frank the feeling that he could make Gerard change his mind. That maybe Frank would be the one getting him back into romance. Because seriously, that walk on the beach hadn’t felt specifically BDSM-related.

“Thank you, Frank. I’m glad you understand.”

“Don’t you ever want to have like, a normal relationship, though?” he couldn’t help but ask, hoping he wasn’t pushing Gerard too far. “I mean, don’t you wonder what it would be like?”

“Sometimes,” Gerard answered briefly. “Quite rarely.”

Frank got the hint and changed the subject. “So, back when you picked up one-night stands at bars...” he began. Gerard relaxed at an instant. “How would you choose them? Did you have any, like, criteria?”

“Well, I had to find them attractive, obviously. I wouldn’t have talked to someone I didn’t consider appealing,” he explained matter-of-factly. “And then I just made sure they were into the same things as me. I wouldn’t wanna force anyone...”

Frank raised a brow at him, grinning smugly as he remembered that Gerard had been quite forceful with him the first time.

“Okay, unless they deserved it,” Gerard added, blushing. “Come on, you liked it.”

“You made me like it, yeah.”

“Frank... I know I’ve apologized for this before, but I’m really sorry for what I did to you that day,” Gerard said, suddenly a lot more serious. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I just-”

Frank shook his head quickly, a frown on his forehead. “Sir, we’ve talked about this. I’m grateful for what you’ve done, seriously. I loved it.”

“You asked me to stop and I didn’t.”

“It’s what got us here,” Frank tried. “I’m happy with how things went. Please don’t feel bad about anything you’ve done to me.”

Gerard let out a long breath, taking a moment before he spoke again. “Fine. But I really am sorry.”

“I know,” Frank cut him off, smiling hopefully up at him. “It’s done, okay? I don’t want you to apologize.”

“Okay, Frankie. Thank you. So… Do you have any other questions you wanna ask me?”

“Loads, sir.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing!
> 
> I'm really excited about sharing this one with you guys!

Saying goodbye was harder than Frank had thought. Everything happened so fast. Before Frank knew it, it was Sunday morning and he was having breakfast with Gerard. He felt like he hadn’t slept at all.

He almost cried taking off the collar before getting into Gerard’s car. Gerard told him about a million times they would still be seeing each other, and that it was just a matter of days until Frank could stay over again, but none of it could lift Frank’s mood. His head was a mess, his heart wouldn’t calm the fuck down, and he felt like he would throw up at any moment.

The fact that Gerard had opened up to him so much the day before was making it even harder. Frank felt like he finally knew who Gerard was. Well, he knew him way better than before their conversation, anyway. It showed him Gerard cared about him because he’d told him so many things, so many secrets. Personal stuff. Frank didn’t want to leave him.

The painting had turned out great as well – Gerard had created a vague background in black and white, so the whole focus was on Frank. He looked so submissive on his knees, with his hands behind his back and the collar around his neck, and by capturing that Frank was looking straight up at him, Gerard had made sure to add a small hint of resistance. It was perfect. Frank felt like Gerard had captured their whole relationship in just one picture.

Which made going home so much harder.

Frank clung to Gerard’s hand the whole drive to his apartment, and even when the car stopped and Frank was supposed to get out. God, how much he wanted to just drive back home with Gerard again, and stay for another two weeks, or two years, or forever.

Eventually, he did get out of the car and begrudgingly carried his backpack to the building he and his dad lived in. It was like all the energy had been drained from his body; like he’d subconsciously pushed his illness away for the sake of enjoying the time with Gerard, but as soon as he was alone, it all came back to him. His head pounded painfully by the time he’d reached the elevator, and he slumped against the wall, trying to calm down. Frank was exhausted, he was sweating, and suddenly, breathing felt a lot harder as he tried to sort his woozy thoughts. Everything was a mess. He missed Gerard.

His dad was home, immediately seeing Frank wasn’t feeling well. Frank told him the truth for once – That he’d been at the beach at night and must’ve caught a cold. He was given a bunch of different medication, which again reminded him of Gerard almost painfully. When his dad suggested he should stay in bed for now, Frank was all too grateful to get some rest. Sort his thoughts and stuff.

Part of him wanted to fall asleep, but it seemed impossible to keep his eyes shut for more than a few minutes. Instead, he spent his afternoon drowsing, just lying there and doing nothing. He’d also gotten another text from Jamia, and several from Gerard, telling him he missed him just as much and that he hoped Frank would feel better soon. It was good to know that he wasn’t alone in this misery.

At around 5, Frank gathered enough strength to get out of bed, remembering he should probably leave the apartment for a few hours to pretend he was looking for a job. He ignored his dad’s worried objections, telling him he didn’t have to start working immediately, but his “It’s just a cold, Dad,” put his father a little at ease. He promised he’d rest more when he got back, and also that he would tell him about the vacation, so eventually, Frank was allowed to go.

He drove through the streets aimlessly, watching the cars and people pass him by. It felt like he was just watching himself as well, like his life was a movie and all he could do was sit back, keep his eyes open, and heave in breath after breath through his clogged airways. All he could think about was Gerard, all he could focus on were the things Gerard had told him, the things Gerard had done to him. God, he missed him. He kind of just wanted to drive to his house again and kiss him for about three hours, but he didn’t know if Gerard would be okay with that. He’d said it was risky for Frank to park by his house. And besides, having to say goodbye _again_ would be torture.

When he got home about two hours later, his dad had prepared dinner. Frank told him about the job he’d found as they ate together, not even having to feign his enthusiasm. He looked forward to Thursday a lot; he just hoped he’d be feeling better by then. His dad asked a couple of questions about the vacation and listened to Frank’s made up answers. Just talking about the time he’d been away reminded him of Gerard though, and it made his heart ache and his head hurt worse. With a tired smile he excused himself and went straight to bed after dinner, this time falling asleep in an instant.

Just like Frank had dreaded, waking up on Monday morning was terrible. There were a few seconds before Frank was fully conscious in which he found himself smiling, looking forward to another day with his Master, wondering what they’d do... until he realized his bed felt completely different, rougher and colder somehow, and that Gerard was nowhere near him. He huffed and didn’t even bother opening his eyes. God, this sucked.

When he made it out of bed, his dad wasn’t home. Instead, Frank found a note on the kitchen table, informing him he’d be home at 9 and telling him to take his meds and drink lots of tea. Frank didn’t know whether he was glad or annoyed that he’d be home alone all day. Not having his dad around meant not having to act like he wasn’t constantly close to crying because Gerard wasn’t there, but it also meant having to distract himself if he didn’t want to fall into some sort of depression.

His breakfast consisted of a cup of tea and a poptart. He missed Gerard’s coffee. And his pancakes. Frank grabbed an apple, hoping its vitamins would make him happy and healthy, and went straight back to bed. It was oddly comforting to just lie there with his eyes closed, ignoring the rest of the world existed. Maybe the rest of the world would just ignore him too, let him drown in self-pity and snot. Part of him knew he was being overly dramatic, but he didn’t care. Not having Gerard by his side hurt.

Frank didn’t feel much better when he woke up again a few hours later. His nose was blocked and he really needed to use the bathroom, so he got up with a groan. Deciding hygiene was kind of important and that he would be too lazy to get up again anytime soon, Frank also took a shower. It was weird to just be able to start showering without having to take off the collar first. Fuck, did he miss his collar.

The hot water made him feel a little less like his head was about to burst, which was definitely a plus. He didn’t feel well enough to stay out of bed though, so after taking his medicine, he went back to his room. The apple he’d gotten earlier was still on his nightstand. Frank didn’t have much of an appetite, but he decided to eat it anyway.

It was already around 4 when Frank was tucked back in bed and he checked his phone for the very first time that day. His head had hurt too much before, and already he felt like just looking at the screen was making the pain worse. He still responded to Jamia’s text, giggling at the meme she’d sent and sending her one in return, and then texted Colin he was back home. He expected the guys to want to start practicing soon – The gig was in only a few weeks, and considering they didn’t really have their own songs, they’d need to decide on what they’d play in order to sound as awesome as they could. So Frank also told Colin that his throat felt dry like sandpaper and he could only walk about three steps before his headache got too much, so he wouldn’t get any ideas that were related to dragging Frank to any spontaneous practices. He really didn’t feel ready for any loud music around him, no matter how excited about the gig he was.

Gerard had texted him too. Frank felt hesitant reading it, knowing whatever Gerard had said would make him miss him even more.

 _»Good morning, Frankie«_ he’d sent at 8 earlier today. A soft noise left Frank’s lips. God, he wished he could’ve actually _heard_ him say those words. And maybe gotten a kiss afterwards. Fuck, this sucked.

_»Hope you’ll get lots of rest today. I’m thinking about you. How are you holding up?«_

Frank wished he would’ve checked his phone earlier then. A couple of hours had passed since Gerard had sent the second text. He hoped he hadn’t worried him by not responding.

He quickly wrote a message in which he apologized for taking so long to answer him. He told him he’d been sleeping for the majority of the day, and that he was okay, so Gerard wouldn’t be concerned. Frank sighed when he pressed Send. There was so much more he wanted to say, but everything was along the lines of _Please let me live with you again._ He knew he was being childish.

His phone vibrated again the next second. Frank was impressed by how fast Gerard had responded... but then he saw it was Colin who’d texted him, not him.

 _»What, you’re sick? Be there in 20!«_ was all it said. Frank frowned and was just about to protest, but then decided against it. Having someone with him would distract him from how much he missed Gerard. And he could tell Colin about the job at the record store, and that Mikey had said he’d advertise their band in that one section, which would definitely cheer him up. Frank just hoped Colin wouldn’t ask too much about his mom; his head was a mess and he’d started to lose track of whom he’d told what lie. He doubted he could make up any coherent stories in this state.

About ten minutes after Colin had announced he’d be over soon, Frank got another text. It was from Gerard this time, telling him not to worry about answering so late, and that his health was most important. Frank told him Colin had decided to come over so it would take him a while to respond to his texts yet again. He hoped Gerard wouldn’t mind Colin visiting Frank. It wasn’t like Frank had asked him; he hadn’t been involved in the decision at all, actually. As usual, he got Gerard’s answer really fast.

_»So you feel well enough to have visitors? Wish I’d known that sooner. Have fun with Colin, hope he can cheer you up.«_

Frank stared at his screen for at least twenty seconds after reading that. Did that mean Gerard would’ve come over? To Frank’s apartment? His heart hammered in his chest, his cold momentarily forgotten as he typed his reply. It was just an array of confused words and too many question marks, but Frank sent it anyway. He couldn’t believe Gerard would want to come over here. He’d probably read his message wrong.

But apparently, he hadn’t. _»I was thinking about it, yes. But I expected you to want to sleep and rest, so I didn’t ask.«_

 _»I would love having you here,«_ Frank typed, his thumb flying over the keyboard. _»Maybe you can come over when Colin’s gone? My dad won’t be home before 9. Or tomorrow? Please?«_

_»Sounds good. Just let me know when he leaves, Frank. Miss you.«_

Fuck, Frank missed him too. Smiling like a maniac, he sent his response, now almost regretting not having told Colin that he needed more rest or whatever. Well, he was also looking forward to seeing his best friend again, but… _Gerard_. Fucking Gerard would’ve come here if Colin weren’t coming.

Frank decided to look forward to getting a visitor anyway. Colin would take his mind off of things. And they could talk about the gig, and Frank’s job, and the party...

Colin texted him he was there just a few minutes later. Frank groaned when he got out of bed, feeling like every single bone in his body ached. They seemed to be heavier too. He really hoped Colin wasn’t planning on staying all that long.

His hopes went out of the window when he opened the door. Because it wasn’t just Colin – he’d brought the whole band along. Frank tried his best not to look too overwhelmed when the three guys entered his apartment, each of them greeting him with handshakes and some hugs and pats on the head. It was all a little much. And they were so loud, Jesus. These were going to be some long, long hours.

They all had a seat in the living room. Frank lay down on the couch, feeling his headache had become worse again. He also realized he’d left his phone in his room, so he couldn’t talk to Gerard at all while they were here. Fucking great. He didn’t mean to be so bitter, but Colin could’ve at least told him the others were coming too.

None of them seemed to notice Frank was in a bad mood, though. Which was probably a good thing, he didn’t wanna have to explain himself or anything. His mood got better when they started talking about the gig, finally giving Frank more details about it. The thing would be at a bar, on a Saturday. When Frank asked how they could play in a bar when they were underage, remembering what Gerard had said about that, Colin made a dismissive hand gesture and explained Arnie would take care of that. Arnie was the guy who’d gotten them the gig, and, as Frank was told next, his dad owned the bar they would be playing at. It was Arnie’s task to arrange some sort of show twice a month, and he was always open to newcomers who were just starting out. He’d gotten underage kids in there a couple of times, it wouldn’t be a big deal, he’d said. Frank decided to trust Colin’s judgment. Besides, playing at some random bar meant Gerard could come… Because well, why wouldn’t an English teacher want to have a drink from time to time? Even if someone recognized him, it would be easy to explain. It would also make sense for Frank to talk to him...

Feeling a lot less stressed than before hearing their news, Frank told them about Mikey’s offer. As expected, the guys were thrilled. Martin even exclaimed this summer was their big breakthrough, and Colin started babbling about his dream of being a famous musician once more. Frank zoned out at some point.

He was relieved when they left a couple of hours later. While he was happy to learn more about their gig and to get to catch up with them, having that many people around had really drained his energy. He fell back onto his bed and checked his phone, realizing it was already past 8, so Gerard probably wouldn’t come over anymore. Frank decided to call him, at least. He fucking missed Gerard’s voice, and passing on all the information about the gig that he’d just gotten seemed to be a good enough excuse to have a long conversation with him.

 

* * *

 

Frank’s Tuesday was off to another shitty start. He woke up at around noon, feeling groggy but a little better than the day before. Talking to Gerard had lifted his mood by so much, it was almost absurd. Frank had gotten him to promise that he’d come to their show, telling him it would be at a bar and that nobody would give him a second glance. They’d ended up talking until Frank’s dad got home, and even then only stopped because he wanted to have dinner with Frank.

Gerard was looking forward to coming over that day. He’d said he’d be there whenever Frank wanted and only leave right before his dad came home, so they would have the whole day to themselves. He’d also announced he’d bring a special surprise. Gerard’s surprises were awesome. Frank couldn’t fucking wait.

But as it turns out, he had to wait. Because he found his dad in the kitchen, cooking lunch, looking happy and oddly fatherly, and when Frank asked him why he wasn’t at work, he told him he had the day off. Frank could barely hide his disappointment. He’d looked forward to seeing Gerard again ridiculously much, but of course, something had to go wrong. Fuck. Now Frank would have to wait _another day_ until he could see Gerard. God, did he miss him.

The day wore on and on. Luckily Jamia could cheer him up a bit. They sent texts all day, and although Jamia had no idea what Frank was going through, she kept him from losing his mind. With every passing minute, he was a little closer to kissing Gerard again. The thought kind of kept him going.

Conversations with Jamia were always casual and fun. She had lots of interesting opinions and shared many interests with Frank, so talking to her never got boring. Frank kind of wished she lived closer – just so they could hang out. But then, Gerard would probably hate that. And while Frank had loved the possessive sex after that girl had flirted with him in the supermarket, he didn’t want Gerard actually pissed off, or even hurt. So he should probably just appreciate Gerard was okay with Jamia and Frank texting.

After a day of watching movies with his dad and talking to Jamia and Gerard, Frank went to bed early. He felt pretty alright though, his headache was barely there anymore, and he could actually breathe through his nose. Gerard had asked about ten times today whether he should inform Mikey that Frank wasn’t feeling well. He’d emphasized over and over that it wouldn’t be a problem, and that he could just start working next week instead, but Frank was eager. He looked forward to working with Mikey and meeting his co-worker. And finally earning his own money. He wasn’t even feeling that terrible anymore.

Gerard was just trying to convince him to rest some more days instead of going to work on Thursday yet again, when Jamia sent Frank another text.

» _Okay there’s something I wanna talk to you about and I can’t really tell anyone else so sorry if this is weird because we like almost kissed but can I get your advice?_ «

Frank frowned, reading the message again before he replied, telling her she could share whatever was on her mind with him. It wasn’t like Frank would get jealous if she had met some boy she liked.

» _Okay«_ Jamia responded. It took a few minutes until the next message arrived. » _So I don’t know what you think about this kinda stuff but you seem like an open-minded person so I’ll just tell you. I’ve been going through this weird something lately. First of all, I’m not a lesbian. As you know. But I have this friend called Cara and she’s like, really pretty, and we’re really close, and I’ve never seen her in that way, but for a couple of weeks I’ve felt like I’m attracted to her. Like idk. I’ve caught myself staring at her, I’ve been having weird fantasies and thoughts. The other day I’ve even had a wet dream about her. A girl! See why I can’t tell anyone? I don’t wanna be judged by the people around me, and I don’t wanna tell her because I don’t wanna lose her as a friend. Please help«_

Frank’s first thought after comprehending what she’d just told him was to tell her about Gerard. That he wasn’t gay but that he was most definitely bi, and that he totally got her having to keep it a secret. He was so happy he could finally share his emotions with someone besides Gerard… But then he remembered none of that was an option for him.

» _You shouldn’t be scared of your feelings«_ he told her wisely. » _Everyone’s a bit bi. I guess. If you think she’s cute, she probably is, and why shouldn’t you be able to appreciate that just because you two are girls? I don’t really know what to tell you because I don’t know her, but I’d say give it a shot.«_

The first response Jamia sent him was just a couple of hearts, making Frank grin. Then she wrote more. » _You’re the best, Frank. You don’t think it’s weird?«_

Just when Frank was about to reply, he got another message.

» _And oooh. “Everyone’s a bit bi”, huh? What does that mean, anything you wanna tell me?«_

Frank bit his lip. God, he wanted to tell her. Now would be the perfect time... But he knew he couldn’t. » _No, I don’t think it’s weird, and no, don’t wanna tell you anything. I’m just saying it’s fine to love whoever you want, you know?«_

 _»Wow wow, I wouldn’t say love. She’s just kinda hot.«_ Jamia responded, making Frank blush. » _Okay. So I’ll just spend as much time with her as I can, I’ll keep staring at her ass, I won’t feel bad about fantasizing about her anymore. Got it. Any other advice you can give me?«_

 _»Keep me posted so I can help,«_ Frank responded, grinning slightly. It was kind of really cool that Jamia trusted him with shit like this. He could totally see himself become their relationship aide – if it ever got that far between them.

 

* * *

 

Frank had an uneasy sleep. He kept waking up because he had to blow his nose, or because his dreams were too fucked up to stay asleep. In the morning he heard his dad walking around, for some reason seeming way louder than usual, so that he eventually got up in defeat. It was only around 9 in the morning. His dad would be leaving at around 1:30 and coming back at 10, so Frank still had to endure a couple of endless seeming hours before Gerard would finally be here. Via text, they arranged that he would come over at 2 and leave at 9, just so Gerard definitely wouldn’t run into Frank’s dad. Frank was fine with that. It was only a few hours, especially in comparison to the huge amount of time they’d spent together before, but honestly, he was just happy to know he’d be with Gerard again. He knew they hadn’t seen each other for only two days, but it seemed like a fucking eternity. Frank missed his Master so, so much.

He had lunch with his dad, having to go through endless questions about his job once more. His dad had already asked so much about it, but apparently, he had this secret talent to always come up with new questions, so by the time their plates were empty, Frank felt like he’d informed him about every single square millimeter of the shop. It was kind of ridiculous.

He also wanted to know a lot about Mikey. What kind of guy he was, what he looked like, whether Frank thought he’d be a good boss. Luckily Frank liked talking about Mikey, because Mikey was pretty damn great, so he didn’t feel all that weird talking about him. He just had to be careful so he wouldn’t share too much – Officially, he’d only known Mikey for about ten minutes, after all, and they’d obviously kept their conversation professional.

Finally, the time came that Frank’s dad had to leave for work. Frank tried to play it cool, but could barely resist the urge to basically push his dad out of the front door. Instead, he remained in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed and bobbing his leg up and down nervously. When he heard the long-awaited “Bye, Frank!” and the door fall shut, Frank jumped to his feet. He had thirty minutes to make his room look presentable.

He realized this would be the first time for Gerard to see his apartment, and he really wanted him to have a good first impression. Frank loved Gerard’s house. It was pretty big for just one guy living in there, usually clean, but not meticulously so, and homey. He wondered what Gerard would think of their apartment.

Expecting them to be spending most of the seven hours in Frank’s room, he started cleaning in there. It didn’t look that bad, there were just a couple of shirts on the floor, his bed was messy, and he probably should dust the shelves.

It took him longer than expected. When he was done, he only had about ten minutes until Gerard would arrive, which gave him the chance to quickly walk through the apartment and take care of the most obvious stuff. His dad had been doing a weirdly awesome job cleaning lately, anyway. The whole place had almost sparkled when Frank had come back home.

He cleared some crumbs off of the kitchen table, got rid of some hair in the sink, and arranged the sofa cushions. His headache was back by the time he was finished. He felt kind of exhausted from running around the apartment, but at least now most things were nice for Gerard. He smiled wondering whether Gerard had also made an effort to have everything clean before Frank came over the first time. Imagining him running around, wanting his house nice and clean for Frank was kind of adorable.

He spent the last few minutes catching his breath on the sofa, leaning against the backrest with his eyes closed. Maybe he wasn’t feeling that well, after all. He shouldn’t have moved so hectically. On a last thought, he got up to take another painkiller, not wanting this day to be ruined by his headache. Just when he’d placed it on his tongue and swallowed, there was a knock on the door. _Finally_.

Barely suppressing excited noises, Frank hurried through the apartment. His cheeks hurt from grinning so widely when he opened the door – and began to giggle when he saw what was behind it.

“What’s with the hat?” he laughed, unable to take his eyes off Gerard. He was wearing a blue boonie hat, straps hanging loosely under his chin. Gerard had a pretty face, he could wear almost anything and still look handsome – but certainly not this hat.

“Shut up,” Gerard grumbled, but Frank could see he was hiding a grin. He opened the door wider to let him inside, still staring at the hat. “I don’t want people to recognize me, alright? It’s for camouflage.”

“ _Camouflage_ , uh-huh,” Frank teased. He closed the door and turned around, folding his arms in front of his chest and eyeing Gerard with one eyebrow raised and what felt like the biggest grin ever. “Yeah, right. I can barely see you anymore, the hat’s doing a great job.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Gerard repeated. This time he made sure Frank obeyed by grabbing him by his arm and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Frank immediately melted into it and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck, enjoying the familiar feeling of his fingers caressing his cheek and his other hand on his lower back. God, he’d missed this. He felt like crying he was so happy to have Gerard kiss him again.

“That’s more like the greeting I expected,” Gerard mumbled against Frank’s lips when they parted.

“Just take the damn hat off already,” Frank giggled. He removed it himself and let it drop onto the floor, nodding proudly at the result. “Way better.”

He leaned in for another kiss, humming softly when Gerard reciprocated eagerly. His lips tasted so familiar, it almost felt like they’d never been parted in the first place. Everything was so nice when Frank was with Gerard. So amazing.

“How are you, Frankie?” Gerard asked for the umpteenth time. It wasn’t annoying though. Frank adored how much he cared.

“I’m fine,” Frank insisted, still smiling. “Really. You can stop worrying, okay?”

“I’ll stop worrying when you’re healthy again. It’s my task to protect you, remember?”

Frank’s cheeks felt a little warmer than before as he pulled away. “Well, how are _you_ doing?”

“Oh, well,” Gerard grinned. “Nervous. Excited. Happy to be with you.”

“I’m happy to be with you too,” Frank told him seriously. “Thank you for coming here, I know… I know this is pretty risky, but… I really appreciate it.”

“It’ll be fine. I left the car where I usually pick you up so it’s not right in front of your apartment, I didn’t see anyone after I entered this building, and I was wearing the hat. So...” He planted another kiss on Frank’s lips. “We’re all good.”

“Okay. Come on, I’ll show you around,” Frank offered excitedly. He took Gerard’s hand and looked at him, only then seeing the backpack he was carrying. “Oh, what’s in there?” he asked.

Gerard gave him a furtive look. “You’ll see in a minute. I want my tour first.”

“Fine,” Frank decided with a smile.

The tour only lasted a couple of minutes since their apartment wasn’t exactly huge. Frank showed Gerard the living room, then the tiny bathroom, and the kitchen, never letting go of his hand. He saved his own room for the very end, welcoming Gerard with an awkward hand gesture.

“So, this is where I sleep, study and jerk off,” he announced, grinning shyly when Gerard glanced at him skeptically. “After you’ve given me permission, of course,” he added.

He had a seat on his bed and let Gerard look around, hoping he liked it. Gerard let his gaze wander over the posters on the wall, over the shelves and the desk, but he didn’t stare long enough for Frank to feel self-conscious about anything. He was smiling when he locked eyes with Frank again. “Nice room,” he told him. “Eerily similar to what I expected it to be like, actually. Guess I just know you too well.”

Frank didn’t really know what to say. Luckily Gerard didn’t seem to expect an answer at all and simply sat down next to Frank with a sigh, looking at him warmly. “So. What do you wanna do?”

“Show me what’s in the bag,” Frank suggested joyfully, clapping his hands when Gerard nodded.

“Alright, alright,” Gerard said with a chuckle, as he opened the backpack and reached inside. He got a box of chocolate out of it, a pretty expensive brand too. “So, I got you this...”

Frank was astonished, his eyes wide as he tried to come up with the right words. “Oh, man, that’s- that’s so nice. You really didn’t have to buy me anything though, you-”

“Shush, there’s more,” Gerard interrupted him gently, making Frank frown. He watched with bated breath as Gerard got a plush dog out of his bag, smiling a little bashfully when he handed it to Frank. “So I know this is kinda corny and you’re too old to have a plushie, but I saw this in the store and just had to get it for you. You like dogs, right? Plus, this one even has a collar on, it just fits so well.”

“That’s adorable, oh my god,” Frank responded, giggling as he explored his gift. The plushie was a black Labrador, as far as Frank could tell. It felt soft in his hands, and he smiled when he let his finger trail over the collar before looking at Gerard. “Thank you. You’re amazing."

“And I also...” Gerard began with a smile before he reached inside his backpack once more, getting a pair of striped plush socks out of it. “Got you this. Because if you get a cold in fucking _summer_ , you really need to keep yourself warm during winter. This present it just cautionary, I guess.”

Frank chuckled as he accepted the socks, looking at Gerard with a huge grin. “Thank you. I’m totally gonna need these,” he agreed. He kissed Gerard again, his heart beating faster. God, these things were great. Gerard was so fucking nice to him. “Thank you,” he repeated sincerely. “Can I at least pay you back, though? You always spend so much money on me.”

“No, those things are presents,” Gerard explained, making Frank pout. 

“But… Okay, fine, but I’m totally buying you something as well. Just you wait until I start working at the store,” he threatened playfully, making Gerard sigh. “What do you wanna do now?”

“Hold on, you still haven’t seen your special surprise,” Gerard interrupted him with a meaningful smile, referring to what he’d announced in one of his texts.

“Well, I kinda assumed all these things _were_ the special surprise,” Frank responded, gesturing towards the little mountain of gifts on his lap. “You didn’t buy me even more stuff, did you?”

“Nope.” Without another word, Gerard reached inside his bag once more. Frank felt like his heart skipped a beat when he saw the shiny tag sparkling up at him, and then the rest of the collar appeared as well.

“Master...” he exhaled.

Gerard chuckled softly. “Thought you were gonna like this. Come on, let me put it around your neck.”

Frank whimpered as he bowed his head, allowing Gerard to close the buckle of the collar. Wearing it felt incredible. He hadn’t expected Gerard to bring it along, but he was so, so grateful he had. The material dug into the skin of his throat just lightly when he swallowed, feeling it ride up and down his neck as he looked at Gerard once more.

“I’ve missed wearing it so much, Master,” Frank breathed out. He reached out to touch the collar, his fingertips ghosting over it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Frank,” Gerard said genuinely.

“You’re amazing,” Frank told him once more. Somehow the collar made him feel so much more submissive. He had the sudden urge to just drop to his knees by Gerard’s feet, quiet and obedient, maybe suck him off if Gerard told him to. The collar had such a weird effect on him. He loved it.

Gerard hummed and leaned in for another kiss, stroking through Frank’s hair as their tongues collided. “You look so hot in it,” Gerard told him with a sigh. “I’ve missed seeing you wearing it, too.”

“Wish I could wear it all the time, Master. I wish I could tell everyone I belong to you.”

“Well, you still got your nose piercing,” Gerard objected, smiling when Frank nodded. “Remember you got it for me, never mind the circumstances. This piercing also proves you’re mine.”

It sounded oddly comforting, and made Frank feel better immediately. “Yeah. Thank you, sir.”

“It’s alright.” Suddenly Gerard got up, put his backpack on the floor and looked at Frank warmly. “Okay, I want you to take off your pants and snuggle up in bed. Get as comfortable as you can. I’ll be in the kitchen to make you some tea. Do you want something to eat too?”

“Master, you don’t have to...” Frank protested, earning a playful glare. He shut his mouth quickly.  
  
“I’m spoiling you today,” Gerard said matter-of-factly. “I want you to rest. That’s an order. Now, do you want food or not? I could make pancakes.”

Frank was still kinda full from lunch, but he agreed anyway. He doubted he’d ever be able to resist Gerard’s pancakes. So he begrudgingly took off his admittedly pretty uncomfortable jeans he’d put on just for Gerard and slid under the covers, waiting for Gerard to be done rummaging through the kitchen. With a smile he placed said gifts on his nightstand, shaking his head softly at how thoughtful and sweet Gerard was being. How on earth did he deserve this?

They spent the whole day in Frank’s bed. It wasn’t nearly as big as Gerard’s, so even if they would’ve wanted to have some space between them, it wouldn’t have been possible. After they’d eaten some pancakes and Frank felt stuffed to the brim, they watched a movie on Frank’s laptop, and then Gerard decided Frank should close his eyes and relax a bit more. Frank agreed and was rewarded by Gerard’s fingers stroking through his hair as he buried his face in his chest, breathing in the scent he’d missed so much as he allowed himself to relax fully. Gerard told him little stories, funny things he’d experienced as a teacher, anecdotes from his childhood. Just listening to him talk was so damn nice. Frank dozed off at some point, his head filling with the joyful memories Gerard was sharing with him. Mikey climbing a tree and not daring to come back down, so Gerard had to drag his dad all the way into the forest. Gerard’s mom mistaking salt for sugar on Gerard’s eighth birthday and totally ruining the cake. Mikey sneaking in some cat he’d found in the streets and keeping it hidden for three weeks before his mom found it while Gerard and Mikey were in school…

Frank woke up with a jolt, somehow immediately remembering what situation they were in, and damning himself for falling asleep. Fuck. He’d just wasted precious time by fucking sleeping. He relaxed a little realizing Gerard was still threading his fingers through his hair, that he was still right here, that they had more time before Frank had to sleep in his bed alone once more.

“Are you okay?” Gerard asked, voice quiet.

Frank groaned. “How long was I asleep?”

“Just a few minutes, baby,” Gerard whispered calmingly. “Everything’s okay. We still got lots of time.”

“Good,” Frank grunted sleepily, kissing Gerard’s shirt briefly. He loved how he’d been able to tell why Frank was worried so quickly, and how he could comfort him with just a few words. Gerard’s chest was really damn comfortable, too. Frank fit in so nicely between his arms, his head right under Gerard’s chin, their legs entangled. Gerard had taken off his pants as well, Frank noticed. He felt so damn cozy just then, so happy to just be with Gerard. God, he should totally move in with him.

“I wish, Frank,” Gerard chuckled. Frank realized he must’ve said some of that out loud and blushed, hoping Gerard didn’t think he was clingy. “You can sleep some more, if you want. I can tell you’re tired. You deserve to rest.”

“You basically lulled me to sleep, it’s not fair,” Frank argued playfully. He shifted onto his elbows and a little away from Gerard to be able to look at him, and also to stop himself from falling asleep. “I’m not that tired. This has to be so boring for you, I’m sorry.”

“Not at all,” Gerard insisted. “I’m very comfortable too.”

“We should do something fun,” Frank proposed, studying Gerard’s face. “I’m feeling alright, before you ask. I think sleeping and resting all day helped a lot.”

“And the tea I made,” Gerard added with a smirk.

Frank giggled. “And the tea you made. And you spoiling me like a princess in general.”

“Well, I’m glad. It was my intention to make you feel better, my little princess,” Gerard stated, chuckling. Frank blushed at that and let himself drop back onto the pillow, hoping the red color on his cheeks wasn’t too obvious. “What do you wanna do, then?” Gerard asked after a moment.

He let his fingers glide over the back of Frank’s collar in a subconscious way, not even looking at Frank. It still sent sparks through Frank’s body, his fingers tingled pleasantly as he placed a hand on Gerard’s clothed chest, feeling his heartbeat calmly. “Well,” he began, biting down on his bottom lip. “We could do something _real_ fun.”

“Like what?” Gerard asked, not catching on.

Frank raised a brow. “Like… I could get on my hands and knees, and you could get behind me. And then...”

Gerard frowned, shaking his head softly. “Frank, you’re ill. You’d feel totally exhausted if we had sex now.”

“But I’m better,” Frank protested, feeling himself growing eager for Gerard. “And you haven’t fucked me in so long, come on. I promise I’m okay.”

“Frank,” Gerard sighed. “You wanna start working tomorrow, remember? You really should rest today.”

“Please, Master,” Frank pleaded, inching forward to kiss and nibble on Gerard’s neck. Gerard didn't try to stop him. “Please, come on, it’ll be so good. I promise, sir.”

“I can suck you off if you’re horny,” Gerard offered. Frank could tell that he was getting turned on as well though, and gently shook his head.

“Want your cock in my ass, sir, please,” he continued to beg as he pampered Gerard’s throat and jaw in hundreds of tiny kisses. “Please fuck me, Master.”

Gerard let out a growl that sent shivers down Frank’s spine. He pulled back to look at Gerard’s face, part of him fearing he’d pushed him too far. Gerard didn’t look angry, just turned on and sort of uncertain. They gazed at each other for a long moment, Frank continuing to plead with his eyes whereas Gerard seemed thoughtful, before the elder broke the silence. “Fine, you little slut. Turn around.”

Frank squeaked happily as he obeyed, rolling onto his other side so Gerard was lying behind him. He moaned when Gerard pressed himself against him after pushing the bothersome blanket off the bed, his half-hard cock rubbing against Frank’s covered ass and his hand roaming over Frank’s chest.

“Wanna take this off for me?” Gerard rasped right in his ear, fumbling with the hem of Frank’s shirt. Frank nodded before quickly pulling it off and throwing it across the room. Gerard’s hand felt so fucking good on his bare skin. Every little movement made Frank shudder. He knew Gerard was teasing him when he took his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it hard enough to make Frank gasp, but Frank didn’t mind having to wait. He found himself relishing Gerard's tender touches and the open-mouthed kisses on his neck, the way every single one of Gerard’s shaky exhales made him more wanton. But there was only so much he could take.

Gerard’s hand was ghosting over his stomach, so close to Frank’s by then leaking cock. He thrust his ass back against Gerard to find him completely hard, and continued to make tiny, needy noises in the back of his throat while rutting his hips, hoping Gerard would get the message. He actually began to meet Frank’s movements after a while, little moans trembling from his lips and right into Frank’s ear. Finally, his hand slipped past the waistband of Frank’s underwear and enveloped his cock in a tight fist, causing Frank to snap his hips forward and a loud relieved grunt to be pushed out of his lungs.

“God, please,” he babbled as his hips kept moving of their own accord. “Fuck me, please, shit.”

Gerard moaned in response and pushed Frank’s underwear down to his knees. Frank hurried to kick it off all the way, desperate for it. His headache was gone, but even if it had still been there, Frank doubted he’d even realize it. All he could focus on was how turned on he was, how loud his heart was in ears, and how badly he needed Gerard to do _something_.

One of his hands was clutching Gerard’s shirt, trying to urge him closer, whereas the other one was clawing at his pillow. He felt sweaty all over, especially where Gerard was pressed up against him, hot waves rushing through him again and again. He whined when Gerard took his hand off his cock, leaving him even hornier than before. A quick slap to his ass shut him up though. It wasn’t particularly hard, but forceful enough to leave his skin buzzing, and to remind Frank of his place. Gerard’s hand remained on his ass, kneading his cheeks and pulling them apart, landing gentle smacks on them every now and then.

“Do you have lube?” Gerard asked him quietly. Frank could hear how turned on he was, and it just made him need him so much more.

He shook his head. “No. Don’t you- don’t you have some in that bag?” he gasped out.

“I didn’t come here to fuck you, Frank,” Gerard groaned as he continued to rub his cock against Frank’s ass. “So no, I don’t.”

“Just use spit then,” Frank panted, earning another slap. “ _Please,_ shit.”

Gerard brought the hand he’d been teasing him with up to Frank’s lips. Immediately Frank opened up, swirling his tongue around two fingers and sucking on them until he felt like they were soaked. He whimpered when Gerard pulled them out, and then even louder when he pushed them into Frank without further ado, making the younger grip the pillow tighter.

“God, yes,” he gasped mindlessly, pushing his hips back. “More, please, Master.”

Gerard taunted his impatience before he began to stretch Frank by scissoring his fingers, moving them in and out of him gently. Frank was so gone; he’d missed being filled up so damn much, and since he hadn’t even jerked off these last few days, he felt on the verge of orgasm already. There was no way he would last today.

It took about half an eternity until Gerard finally pulled his fingers all the way out. Frank remained perfectly still as he listened to Gerard slicking himself up, biting down on his bottom lip harshly when he felt his cock lined up with him from behind.

“Okay?” Gerard asked as he kneaded Frank’s hip, not pushing in just yet.

“Yeah, god, please,” Frank responded breathlessly. He suppressed a cry with his pillow when Gerard pushed in, then turned to bite down on it, making it swallow his moans.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Gerard mumbled behind him. His hand was firmer on Frank’s hip now, holding him still as he slowly slid into him, kissing Frank’s neck at the same time. Frank felt so full, so stretched out, relishing the pain shooting up his spine. Fuck, he’d missed this so much.

When he was sure Frank had adjusted to him, Gerard sped up a little. His hand wandered up to Frank’s chest, and he pulled his back against his front firmly, holding him there as he moved in and out of him. His lips never left Frank’s neck, making him feel like he was going crazy from pleasure as Gerard’s tongue licked over his sensitive skin. He muttered praises into Frank’s ear, told him how hot he looked and how good he felt, and sometimes that he should quiet down a bit. Which was a really hard task considering the pleasure had completely numbed his mind.

“Master, I need to cum,” he heard himself moan out, chanting the words over and over. “I need to fucking cum, oh my god.”

“That’s not a good boy, Frankie,” Gerard taunted him. His hand shot up blazingly fast just when Frank had wanted to reach down to jerk off, too caught up to think about what he was doing. His grip was tight around his wrist, making Frank curse again.

“Please,” he sobbed desperately. “Please, Master, may I cum for you? I’m so close, sir, please.”

“Better.” Gerard let go of his wrist and placed his hand around Frank’s throat, not choking him, just reminding him of whom he belonged to. “Touch yourself for me. Wanna feel you cum.”  
  
Frank’s hand wrapped around his throbbing dick, trying to get himself off as quickly as possible. His legs were shaking, head thrown back and mouth opened widely as he fisted his cock. He could already feel his orgasm coiling in his stomach, ready to race through his entire body.

All it took was for Gerard to bite down on his neck once more. Frank almost shouted when he reached his high, feeling his cock pulse as spurt after spurt of cum hit the bed. Fuck, he’d needed that. Gerard cursed behind him as Frank kept pumping himself dry. He sped up, his thrusts becoming a tad erratic, and then Gerard was cumming as well. Frank whimpered feeling him finish inside of him, helping him ride it out by moving his hips. They were both panting by the time Gerard pulled out, planting one last kiss on Frank’s neck.

“This was a good decision,” Gerard stated, grinning at Frank when he turned around. He kind of took Frank’s breath away he looked so good, all handsome and breathless and happy. Frank couldn’t grasp it in his post-orgasmic state, the haze in his brain just slowly clearing.

And as Frank stared at his Master, marveling at his unreally attractive smile, his beautiful eyes, and his askew hair, he realized what he should’ve realized weeks ago. It just hit him out of nowhere, but suddenly, it all added up, and he felt stupid for having been so oblivious the whole time.  


He was in love with this man. Desperately, head over heels, and beyond remedy.


	36. Chapter 36

Frank checked his reflection in the window of his car one last time. He looked good. His nervousness wasn’t all that obvious.

He was wearing a pair of black pants and one of the shirts Mikey had given him last week, his nameplate now displaying his name and a smiley. With his messenger bag and his face uncharacteristically focused, he had to say he looked oddly professional. Sort of. As professional as he would probably ever look.

There was really nothing he needed to do anymore, he was ready to start his day, but something made him want to procrastinate going into the shop for as long as he could. Of course, he was still looking forward to it, but there was so much responsibility that came with the job. Frank had never worked anywhere before, so this was kind of a big deal.

With a sigh he got his phone out of his pocket to check how many more minutes he could spend looking around aimlessly before he would be too late. He cursed quietly seeing it was already 8:56, meaning he should really get a move on. There also was a text from Gerard that caught Frank’s attention. As if he’d sensed Frank was kinda freaking out, Gerard had told him to stay calm and have fun today, and also that he knew he was gonna do great. Frank smiled as he typed his response, instantly feeling a little more confident. Gerard also told him to come over after his shift, which caused a weird, light feeling to ebb through Frank’s body. Now he surely had something to look forward to.

It was weird talking to Gerard. Because… oddly enough, nothing had changed since Frank’s big realization. He felt like something should be different, but Gerard treated him the exact same way as he had before. He was sweet, he was caring, and he was dominant. Frank had lain awake because of that for hours last night, and he still didn’t know what to make of it. But now wasn’t the time to think it through all over again. He had stuff to do.

He’d parked exactly where Gerard had left his car when they’d come here last week, so he only needed to cross the road to get to the store. Taking one last deep breath, Frank pushed the door open and entered the building. He noticed the music wasn’t playing yet, and there were some boxes on the floor, but Mikey was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling a little awkward, Frank remained standing by the door, unsure of what to do. “Mikey?” he called out after a few moments, realizing he must look like an idiot.

Luckily Mikey appeared from the staff room just a second later, throwing Frank a happy smile. “Hey, Frank! Man, you’re over-punctual. Mr. Rosenberg would be impressed.”

Frank smiled and gave Mikey a little wave. “Too bad he’s not here, huh?”

“Yeah, too bad,” Mikey agreed sarcastically. “Oh, would you mind locking the door? Key’s in the lock, I left it open for you.”

“Sure,” Frank agreed. He spun around and did as he’d been told, then took the key with him as he strolled over to the staff room.

“Thanks,” Mikey said when Frank handed it to him. “So, how’s it going? Gee said you were ill, feeling alright now?”

“Oh, yeah.” Frank nodded as he placed his messenger bag on one of the chairs. He’d taken another painkiller in the morning, and his throat was a lot better. “It was just a cold, I get those all the time. How are you? Everything okay with your girlfriend?”

“It’s going pretty good,” Mikey told him, sounding happy. “Almost feels perfect. Do you want coffee?”

“Please. I brought my own mug, by the way.” He opened his bag and carried said mug over to the counter where Mikey was making coffee, deciding he should better keep quiet about the fact he’d already had two cups this morning and was feeling super fidgety. Maybe he was acquiring the Way brothers’ caffeine addiction.

“Ah, very good. So we got some stuff to do before we open at 10, you probably saw the boxes on the floor. Mr. Rosenberg wants us to dispute the products inside of them. From what I’ve seen so far, they’re old vinyls. I’m pretty sure he got them from an auction. So I’m gonna look through them and make sure they’re intact, and you can vacuum the store in the meantime. When you’re done, you can help me sort and put away. Alright?”

Frank nodded eagerly. He could do that. “Alright, boss,” he joked.

“We can drink our coffee first, though. And please stick with Mikey,” he suggested with a grin. “Odette had no trouble with that. She immediately saw me as her buddy, not someone she’s working for… well, actually she even treats me as if _I_ am working for _her_ sometimes.”

“Hold on, Odette?” Frank asked, frowning for a moment before he remembered. “Oh, right – The other girl that works here now. So you’ve already met her?”

Mikey nodded, then poured Frank and himself the coffee that was just done brewing. “Yeah, she’s started working here on Monday. You’ll meet her tomorrow.”

“Oh, right, yeah. What’s she like?” Frank picked up his mug and followed Mikey to sit with him at the table.

“She’s, uh, interesting,” Mikey said after a moment. “Very unique.”

“You don’t like her?”

Mikey hesitated. “Well, I prefer you as a co-worker.”

“Maybe I’m a terrible co-worker.”

“You’ve already made a better impression than her,” Mikey stated, chuckling slightly. “I’m not saying I hate her, but if I could, I would definitely fire her.”

“So you hate her,” Frank observed, smirking.

“Kinda.” Mikey grinned at Frank at that, looking apologetic. “But I don’t want you to hate her as well, so pretend I didn’t say anything. You’ll meet her tomorrow, and who knows, maybe she’ll become your new best friend.”

“Yeah, probably not.” Frank giggled, feeling himself relax. By now he felt like he’d just been overthinking this, because this was like hanging out with Mikey. Sure, he’d actually have to do shit later, but he doubted Mikey would treat him any differently. This day was going to be fun, just like Gerard had said.

“But anyway, my opinion doesn’t really count,” Mikey sighed. “Mr. Rosenberg loves her, or he acts like it, anyway. He’s offered her to keep working here for as long as she wants… Hopefully she doesn’t decide to take him up on that.”

“Is she really that bad?” Frank asked, raising his brows. “Come on, tell me some stuff about her. I promise I’ll act all unbiased and stuff when I meet her tomorrow.”

Mikey looked at him for a moment. He took a sip from his coffee and let out another sigh before he spoke again. “Okay then,” he decided. “So, for example, I told her to dust the shelves on Monday, her _first day_ here – and like, I don’t know about you, but if it was me starting to work here, I’d make sure to seem dedicated and shit – but she refused to do it. When I asked her why, she told me some excuse about some traumatic incident involving dusting, and then she also ‘remembered’ she was allergic to dust.”

Frank let out a laugh, shaking his head at Mikey. “You’re kidding, right? A traumatic incident involving dusting? What would that be?”

“Apparently, it was so traumatic that she still can’t talk about it,” Mikey responded with a shrug. “Bullshit, if you ask me. She’s just lazy. I had to stay longer to do the dusting myself, whereas she just sat around for the last half hour and watched me work.”

“Huh,” Frank made. “That sucks.”

“It does,” Mikey agreed, seeming upset about the whole thing. “She also talks. A lot. About people I don’t know, things I don’t care about… You can look forward to that. The only people she doesn’t really enjoy talking to are the people she should make conversation with – our customers. Suddenly she’s very shy when someone comes in.”

Frank let out a long breath hearing all that. “Oh, man. Sorry you gotta go through all that. What if you told your boss about that, though? Wouldn’t he have to consider your complaints?”

“He _adores_ her,” Mikey groaned. “Even came to check up on her yesterday. He probably has like, a crush on her mom or something.”

“That would be weird.”

Mikey hummed in agreement. “So weird. But like I said, don’t let Odette know we talked about her like that, yeah? Mr. Rosenberg would fire the both of us if he found out.”

“My lips are sealed,” Frank grinned, acting like he was locking his lips with an invisible key and then throwing it away.

It made Mikey laugh. “Good, Frank. I’m glad we get along.”

After drinking their coffee, Frank got the vacuum cleaner and began doing as he’d been told. Mikey was rummaging through the boxes, sorting the records, every now and then nodding or shaking his head to himself. Frank tried to hurry up so he could assist Mikey, but made sure to be thorough cleaning the floor as well. He didn’t want to mess up a task as simple as that.

When all the usable vinyls had found a place in the store, it was almost 10. Frank used the bathroom quickly to give himself one last prep talk in front of the mirror before he joined Mikey again. Today he’d mainly introduce him to how the register worked, so Frank would be hovering over his shoulder a lot. Which wasn’t a hard task, Frank knew that, but he was nervous nonetheless.

It went better than he thought, though. The first customer came in about ten minutes after they’d opened, and Frank did everything that was asked of him superbly – greet the customer. The guy ended up leaving without buying anything, and Frank felt himself relax drastically once he was out again. He earned a chuckle from Mikey for that, and a “You really need to chill,” that made him realize he was being stupid. Somehow he did relax more easily after that.

Not many people came in before their lunch break at 2:30. Whenever they were alone, Mikey would ask Frank questions or vice versa, which made the time pass by really fast. Besides some funny stories about Gerard as a teenager, Frank also found out more about Mikey’s relationship with Alicia. He told him they’d been together since Mikey had been seventeen. Mikey had had the biggest crush on Alicia for a long time before he asked her out, because Alicia had been pretty popular, and Mikey had been this shy kid. He laughed remembering their first date, explaining how fucking awful it had been. Alicia’s best friend at the time had called, telling her her boyfriend had broken up with her, so Mikey spent the majority of the date listening to Alicia comfort her and insult the male gender. Whenever she mentioned how dumb boys were, Alicia would look at Mikey though, mouthing a ‘No offense’ with an apologetic smile.

The date had been horrible, but Mikey had loved it. He’d gotten to spend time with his biggest crush ever, and found out how incredibly sweet Alicia could be, despite the amount of swear words she’d dropped. She had comforted her friend, after all. Mikey didn’t mind the cussing.

One thing led to another, and Mikey and Alicia ended up together. They even went to the same college, but moved back to Jersey a couple of years ago when Alicia’s mom got really sick. She was better by now, luckily, but Mikey and Alicia just never had a reason to move out of Jersey again, because while Alicia had taken care of her mom, Mikey had accepted a job at this record store he’d also worked at as a teenager. Mr. Rosenberg remembered him and his good work. A little later, Alicia found a job as a personal assistant. She was happy with that job, Mikey was happy with his, so they’d probably never move away again.

Mikey confirmed what Gerard had said before. They’d always had their arguments and fights, especially during college, and were very close to breaking up several times. Taking care of Alicia’s mom brought them closer again. But it’d been three years since then, and things had gotten rough. Mikey opened up to Frank, telling him that although things were fine at the moment, he knew that that could change really fast. He told him he still loved her but it was hard. He didn’t wanna break up either, despite what Gerard had advised him to do, because Alicia was all he had and he wouldn’t even know where to begin without her. They’d planned out their future together, and Mikey had always wanted her to be the mother of his children, things he wasn’t ready to give up on.

Frank understood. He could see where Gerard was coming from telling Mikey to just move the fuck on, but knowing their story, Frank also got why Mikey was clinging to Alicia so desperately. Frank had never had a relationship that was anywhere close to being that serious; none of the girls he’d been with had meant this much to him. Weirdly enough, his mind wandered to someone not female at the mention of being that obsessed with a person. He blushed, forcing the thoughts away. He wasn’t going to think about Gerard like that when Mikey was around. He was way more involved than he should be in his brother’s relationship, anyway.

Mikey closed the shop at 2:30 and put up the sign that said they would be back at 3:30. They got their lunch at an Indian diner across the street, a place Mikey often visited. He also told Frank about the pizza parlor only five minutes from the store, and some kebab shop nearby. Frank was looking forward to checking all the different places out.

They took their food with them to eat it in the staff room. Mikey said he preferred being in the shop, even during lunch break, just because he felt hesitant leaving it for more than a few minutes when he was responsible for it. Plus they had free coffee back here, so Frank was cool with that.

More people came in after their break. Frank tried to control his fidgety hands next to Mikey behind the register, trying to tell his body to ignore that the fourth coffee might have been a little too much. Mikey had instructed him to keep an eye on the customers, not too obviously, just so they could be sure none of them stole anything. He watched Mikey sell object after object, said a friendly ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ to everyone in the right order, and could even tell a girl where in the store she could find headphones.

Mikey gave him a proud pat on the back when Frank’s shift came to an end. He thanked him for his support and wished him fun at Gerard’s, and before Frank knew it, he was already in his car and his first day at work was over. And it had been _fun_. He really shouldn’t have stressed himself about the whole thing so much. After sending Gerard a _»Be there in fifteen«_ , Frank started his car and off he was.

Gerard wanted to know everything. He asked for even more details than Frank’s dad had, but this time, Frank was alright with it. They were sitting on the couch, Gerard’s arm around Frank’s waist and Frank’s head resting against Gerard’s chest, just talking about work and Frank’s apparently lazy as fuck co-worker Odette. He told Gerard how he kind of dreaded having to meet her tomorrow, and how he’d had so much coffee he’d probably be up till 3 in the morning, and that he’d had amazing Indian food for lunch. They also kissed a lot. Frank was so happy to be back in Gerard’s house, in his arms. It felt so, so good just telling him about his day and feeling his lips on his skin. Yet again he realized how crazily in love he was with Gerard, and how lucky he was to be able to lie here on his sofa with him, making out. His life was pretty damn great.

The fact that Gerard seemed to genuinely care made Frank feel even better. He told him he was proud of him for having survived his first day, and even more that he’d enjoyed it. Jokingly he offered to have a word with Mikey if he ever treated Frank unfairly, but Frank assured him Mikey was great. Because Mikey _was_ great. Gerard agreed.

He also asked how Frank was feeling, and whether he wanted some more meds or tea. Frank was about ready to throw up just hearing the word tea though, having drunk way too many cups over the last week. He was feeling more than okay right now, anyway.

Gerard rimmed Frank before he left, to celebrate the occasion. With Gerard’s tongue in his ass and his fist around his cock, Frank really wanted to celebrate shit with Gerard more often. Anything at all, really. He came with a strangled cry all over one of the sofa cushions, and began to twitch and hiss when Gerard kept eating him out even after he was done. All too soon he did pull away though, wiping his chin and planting some more soft kisses on Frank’s cheeks. With his ass nicely displayed like that, Frank couldn’t help but ask for a few slaps, realizing he was missing the feeling a lot. Gerard granted him the favor and delivered ten hard smacks, all the while telling Frank how fucking hot it was that he loved being hurt like this, and promising he was allowed to choose any tool from Gerard’s drawer and get as many hits as he wanted when it was time for another reward. Frank couldn’t fucking wait.

He sucked Gerard off passionately once his spanking was over. Saying goodbye this time didn’t seem so bad, as Gerard’s taste still lingered on his tongue and he knew he would be seeing him again the next day. They shared more kisses before Frank left at almost 10, not really feeling tired, but knowing his dad would freak out if he came home later than 10:30. Officially he’d driven to Colin’s after work, and with the band practices coming up and all, Frank didn’t want to risk getting his dad pissed at Colin or anything. It didn’t seem very likely for his dad to care that much, but that man had changed a lot lately, so Frank wanted to be on his good side.

 

* * *

 

“Morning, Mikey,” Frank greeted him joyfully the next day as he put his bag onto one of the chairs. He’d pulled the key out of the lock again and threw it onto the table, the loud sound making Mikey turn around from where he was preparing coffee already.

“Morning,” he responded warmly. “Good thinking with the keys, but I’m afraid you’ll piss _someone_ off big time if you’ve locked the door already.”

“Huh?” Frank made, confused. “Oh, shit, Odette’s still coming, isn’t she? Well, I better put these back then. Sorry.”

Mikey waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. Just open the door before she arrives… You might have a couple of minutes though, she likes making people wait.”

Frank hummed, but still turned around to open the front door again. This girl seemed to be a real drama queen, and Frank didn’t want to start the day with any fights. He’d felt way more comfortable coming here this morning, but now that he was reminded of that other girl… Well, it dimmed his mood. At least Mikey was making coffee.

They’d almost finished their cups when they heard the front door open and close, then the muffled click-clack of high-heels on carpet. Mikey checked the time, letting out a huff and muttering how she was fifteen minutes late, and how he bet she wasn’t even going to have an excuse for it.

A few seconds later, Odette waltzed into the room. “Sorry, Mikey,” she sighed immediately, high-pitched and over-dramatic. Frank found himself gazing at her – she was definitely an eye-catcher. Her long blond hair was bound to a high ponytail, held in place by a thin blue headband that matched the color of her eyes. Her lipstick was bright red, her face was pretty, but ordinary. Frank thought she looked like someone working in like, a beauty salon, not a record store. Her favorite band was probably The Pussycat Dolls or something, and she looked like her biggest talent was gossiping _and_ doing her nails at the same time. “You know how it is, make-up, hair, traffic...”

“Please try to be more punctual next time,” Mikey said stiffly. He got up from the chair he’d been sitting on and walked over to the counter, obviously feeling uncomfortable being so close to her. “Oh, also, this is Frank, your co-worker. Who was here on time. Frank, this is-”

“Odette Allegra Coombes, nice to make your acquaintance,” she interrupted Mikey, flashing Frank a huge white smile as they shook hands.

Frank cleared his throat, trying to say something to break the obvious tension in the room. He shot Mikey what he hoped to be a calming look before he returned Odette’s smile. “Hi, you too,” he said politely. “You don’t expect me to call you that, right?”

What had been intended as a joke led to Odette pulling her hand back with a thoughtful expression on her face. “Well,” she began, making Frank sigh inwardly. He started to see why Mikey not so secretly hated her. “I like my full name. Odette is French and pretty much means wealthy. My parents got the name from Tchaikovsky’s ballet, Swan Lake. We always go out to see it on my birthday as a family tradition. Allegra means joyous. Which I am. In music, the Italian term ‘allegro’ means quickly, so-”

“Okay, I’ll just call you Odette anyway, alright?” Frank couldn’t help but say, feeling himself and Mikey grow impatient by the minute. “I’m sure that’s super interesting and all, but we kinda get paid to _work_ , not chat about names and god knows what.”

Odette shot him a cold look. “Fine. I’ll leave you uncultured then.” She maintained eye contact long enough to see Frank frown at her before she wordlessly had a seat and began taking off her high-heels, replacing them with some ballerinas she got out of her handbag.

Mikey looked at Frank meaningfully, shaking his head slightly. Frank was really confused now. He thought he’d done Mikey a favor shutting her up and telling her to start working, but it didn’t seem like that at all. Instead of elaborating, Mikey mouthed a ‘Later’ at Frank, silently promising to explain it all eventually.

Turns out _later_ wouldn’t come any time soon. Odette seemed to be around them all the time, doing shit on her phone or trying to involve Mikey in some sort of gossip talk. She ignored Frank for the most parts though, obviously disliking him because he’d interrupted her earlier. Frank didn’t mind too much. He wasn’t particularly interested in which celebrity had been dumped by whom, or the other incredibly interesting subjects that seemed to be constantly on Odette’s mind. When Mikey finally gave her the complete bullshit task to go through the records in their collection and write down every single one Odette would personally recommend on a list to give himself and Frank some privacy, a customer entered the store, wanting to sell a turntable. That kept Mikey busy for the next fifteen minutes, and by the time the customer left again, Odette had successfully finished her task.

It wasn’t until Odette was taking a “well-deserved extra break” that Mikey got to talk to Frank. By then it was almost time for lunch break, and Frank kind of died to get this day over with. No matter how much he liked working with Mikey, Odette was ruining it. She’d snort at every attempt of conversation Frank would make, although he wasn’t even talking to her, or just start gushing about something completely different. And Mikey had been right, she did talk a lot. It was getting on Frank’s nerves. He was glad Mikey saw it the same way.

“You should apologize to her,” he told him, shocking Frank. That was not what he’d expected to hear.

“What?” he gasped out. “Mikey, she was already fifteen minutes late, and instead of starting to work as quickly as possible, she began telling me her fucking life story-”

“I know, I know. I’m on your side, trust me. It’s just… if she doesn’t like you, Mr. Rosenberg doesn’t like you. And I wanna keep you here, okay?” Mikey explained, sounding distressed. “Just go apologize, it’s whatever. Trust me.”

Frank stared at him for another moment before realizing he should probably follow his advice. “Fuck. Fine,” he exhaled heavily.

“But thanks for supporting me earlier. I appreciated it. Sorry I can’t support you as well, I gotta try and stay impartial.”

“No, it’s alright, I understand,” Frank told him with a nod. “So… should I go talk to her now? Or do you want me to stay here with you?”

Mikey shook his head. “If she _deserves_ a break, so do you. I’ll be fine on my own, Frank.”

After nodding in agreement and waiting another brief moment as if hoping Mikey would change his mind, Frank turned around and went back to the staff room. He didn’t wanna do this. Not really. He could see where Mikey was coming from though, and he knew apologizing was necessary if he was right. He could still tell her what he actually thought about her once he didn’t need this job anymore.

“Uh, hey,” he said awkwardly, having reached the room. Odette was sitting at the table, eating an apple and staring at her phone, not even looking up when Frank had a seat opposite her.

“Frank,” she acknowledged him coldly.

Frank sighed. “Okay, listen. About earlier, well… I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“You didn’t,” she declared, still not looking at Frank. “You just showed me you don’t care about general knowledge or getting to know new people, so I don’t see why you’d still wanna talk to _me_ – a person who could provide you with such knowledge – now.”

“Like I said, I wanna apologize,” Frank said, trying not to sound too impatient. “It was like, early, and I was having a bad morning. I’m sorry. Maybe we can just forget about what happened?”

Odette made a dismissive noise, her eyes fixed on her phone. Frank barely suppressed a groan. He might be used to being the one submitting and figuratively crawling up people’s asses, but he was not going to beg for this girl’s forgiveness. This was ridiculous. He hadn’t even done anything wrong.

With a sigh he too got his phone out of his pocket, wanting to take his mind off of things. His mood got instantly better when he read that Gerard had invited him to spend the night. Frank had a long band practice tomorrow starting at 11, but he was free until then, so he said he’d love to come and quickly sent his dad a text asking if it was cool if he crashed at Colin’s later. Jamia had also sent him a text earlier, informing Frank that Cara and her were hanging at her place tonight. He’d gotten a new one from her a couple of minutes ago, an excited » _We’re even getting weed from this Italian dude! Oh god I’m totally gonna tell her I fancy her_ « followed by a bunch of emojis. Frank grinned as he wished her good luck, then put his phone in his pocket again, his eyes landing on Odette.

If she didn’t want to accept his apology, maybe he had to start somewhere else. Maybe show her that he’d cared about what she’d said, even if that would be a blunt lie. Jamia’s text reminded him of what Odette had told him about her second name, that it was Italian, and well, Frank could actually work with that.

“Allegra’s a pretty name,” he began, hoping that would catch her interest. “I, uh… my dad’s sister’s called Alessandra. They emigrated from Italy to Jersey. My granddad, his wife and their kids, I mean. So I’m like, half Italian.”

“Frank doesn’t sound Italian.”

“Well, my last name is Iero,” Frank told her somewhat proudly, smiling when her bored expression turned thoughtful.

“Da dove viene tua madre, Frank?” she asked with raised brows.

Frank hated to see her grin when he could just blink at her, not understanding a word. “Sorry, what?”

“You just told me you’re half Italian,” Odette snickered.

“Well, yeah. And I _can_ say ‘hello’ and ‘how are you’ and stuff,” Frank defended himself, glaring at her. Okay, so she wasn’t only some pretty blonde girl with the arrogance of a supermodel, but also a walking lexicon. Cool.

“I can say that in _seven_ different languages.”

“Do you also know sign language?” Frank asked, flipping her off.

Surprisingly, her smile didn’t falter. Frank had kind of expected her to start pouting again. “Yes, actually. And some French, Italian, Dutch, German, Spanish, and Russian. But I’ll keep speaking English in front of you, don’t wanna confuse your little brain too much.”

“So you are talking to me again, then?” Frank probed, ignoring her icy remark. If she was, he could just go back to Mikey and tell him he’d been somewhat successful.

“Evidently.”

“Good. I think Mikey’s cool with you being in here a little longer,” Frank told her before he got up and walked out of the room. As expected, making up with her hadn’t left him with the relieved feeling he would’ve had if Odette were a person he cared about. Or well, if she were at least not that much of a bitch.

Mikey thanked him when Frank joined him again. He could see the conversation had left Frank upset, and yet again promised him it had been necessary. To lift Frank’s mood, he suggested Frank could pick their place to get lunch today, and that they could actually eat out as well. Odette could stay here and take care of the store for thirty minutes, Mikey figured. He and Frank both needed a break from her.

Since just the thinking about pizza got Frank annoyed again, remembering how Odette had taunted him about his Italian roots and lack of knowledge, he picked the Indian place they’d already been at the day before. The food had been good, and it wasn’t far away. Odette had just raised a brow when Mikey had suggested she should stay in the store while Frank and he got lunch. He’d then offered to bring her food, and that he’d even pay for it, so eventually, Odette agreed. Frank was really happy to be away from her for a couple of minutes.

His mood stayed pretty low though, as his dad had responded to his earlier text, and told him to be home by 6:30 PM. He wanted him to sleep in his own bed for once, apparently because he had a “surprise” for him. Frank wasn’t really up for surprises today, but he didn’t wanna piss his dad off, so he agreed. He got off at 5, so he’d still have about an hour to be with Gerard, which would have to do for today.

Odette seemed to have decided Frank was worthy of knowing more about her. So while she was eating her Indian dish, Frank got to know all about her three sisters, who all had weird, pretentious French names, as well as their hobbies, the names of their boyfriends, _and_ ex-boyfriends, and some really tragic High School drama stories. Frank didn’t want to know any of the things she told him. He had his own High School drama, in which he was his English teacher’s sub, thank you very much. He doubted Odette would react very well if he shared his experiences, though. Odette also told him that she only got this job to make her mom happy, because she loved her mom more than anything and all. She’d also worked at an animal shelter before and was part of several charity organizations, but Frank could tell she’d just done all that for attention.

So until that point, Odette was just incredibly annoying to be around. What really made Frank _hate_ her though, was when she criticized his nose piercing, saying that it was an out-dated and stupid trend, that Frank was clearly pretending to be someone he wasn’t, and that he looked ridiculous. The piercing was what connected him to _Gerard_. And fuck Odette for insulting him about it. She had no fucking clue what it meant.

The rest of his day wasn’t all that bad, though. He got more confident talking to customers, and Mikey let him handle two purchases, so by the end of the day, he’d sold three CD’s and a vinyl. It wasn’t half as hard as Frank had feared. This job seemed perfect for him.

He forced himself to say goodbye to Odette instead of just ignoring her when she left the store almost ten minutes before 5, telling Mikey that was her method to avoid rush hour. Frank could just sigh at her. Mikey really hadn’t lied telling him Odette was horrible.

Frank made sure Mikey would be okay on his own before he left. He was kind of dying to get to Gerard and complain about Odette for an hour, but he also wouldn’t mind if his Master had other plans. After a day like this, Frank felt like he physically needed to be dominated, to clear his mind and make him forget about how dumb Odette had made him feel. He smiled in anticipation when he parked his car in Gerard’s street, eager to make the most of the hour they had ahead of them. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing! x

Frank was exactly where he wanted to be. On his knees in front of Gerard with some thick rope keeping his arms behind his back, and his mouth open as Gerard had instructed.

It hadn’t taken long for him to get into this position, either. He’d told Gerard everything about his day at work, how terrible Odette was and how she’d made fun of him, and that he couldn’t even spend the night at Gerard’s place because his dad had something planned. That they only had about an hour before he had to leave again. And that Frank really, really needed Gerard to be rough with him today. Of course, Gerard granted him the favor.

Frank could feel a thin trail of spit running down his bottom lip, towards his chin. He really wanted to close his mouth, but Gerard was smirking down at him with his arms crossed and a raised brow, as if he could read Frank’s mind and knew exactly what to do to make him obey. Gerard’s pants were undone and pushed halfway down his thighs. He was still wearing his underwear, but earlier Frank had caught a glimpse of the outline of his rock hard dick, and it had made him even more wanton for this. Right now, he had to maintain eye-contact, though. Just stare up at Gerard through his lashes, his mouth open but quiet, and the rest of his body unmoving. Minute after minute. Until Gerard instructed otherwise.

He felt like he’d already been in this position for at least ten minutes. He knew it couldn’t be that long, but his knees began to ache, and all the spit in his mouth had collected under his tongue, while the rest of his mouth was dry. Maybe Gerard would just make him kneel for an hour. Maybe that was the strict treatment he had in mind for Frank. And even though it wasn’t what Frank had expected, he’d happily accept it if this was all Gerard had in store for him today, because it was what Frank had wanted – completely clear his mind off everything else, and make him experience this amazing feeling of utter surrender once more. Plus, he got to look at Gerard for what felt like an eternity.

It even startled him when Gerard finally moved. With a sigh, he bent down, wiping his thumb over Frank’s bottom lip to get rid of the spit. “Messy little slut,” he mumbled almost lovingly, tutting quietly. “Open your mouth a little wider, Frank. You need to show me you want it.”

Frank keened in the back of his throat as he forced his jaw further open. That sounded like Gerard was considering letting Frank suck him off. God, did Frank want to suck him off. His hands twitched behind his back as if he wanted to reach for Gerard’s cock, but the rope stopped him. Pleadingly he looked up at Gerard, silently begging for him to give him what he wanted.

Gerard just hummed. He was closer now, his face just a couple of inches away from Frank’s. His thumb trailed over Frank’s upper lip before he placed it between Frank’s lips. Instinctively Frank wanted to close them around his finger, suck and tease it with his tongue, but a warning look from Gerard told him not to move. So he didn’t.

“Good boy,” Gerard whispered. His thumb trailed over Frank’s tongue, exploring his mouth for a few moments before he pulled it out again. The wet finger slid down Frank’s chin, over his throat, over the collar he’d put on him before they’d started. Frank wanted to close his eyes at the sensation, but Gerard kept looking him straight in the eye, almost daring.

“Here’s what you’re gonna do, Frank,” he announced, underlining his dominance by pulling on the tag of the collar just lightly, letting Frank feel the pressure on his nape. “You’re going to keep your mouth open for me, and I’ll fuck you. You can use your tongue, but you can’t move your head, alright? Then, you’ll let me cum on your face. And if you’re a really good boy, I’ll let you finish too. So you better behave, my little whore. Wouldn’t wanna come home to Daddy’s surprise with a raging boner, huh? Wouldn’t that be really embarrassing?”

Frank made an indistinct noise of agreement, nodding his head the tiniest bit. Gerard flashed him a smile and gently slapped his cheek twice before he got up, walking over to the drawer. Frank frowned when he got a pair of handcuffs out of it – he was already tied up.

“Your safeword substitute,” Gerard explained when he saw Frank’s expression. He put them in Frank’s hands behind his back, making sure he was holding onto them before he stepped in front of him again. “Since your mouth will be busy doing something else. Drop them if you need me to stop. Okay, Frank?”

Gerard’s look was somewhat piercing, but it had a certain warmth to it as well. Feeling himself blushing, Frank nodded again. “Very good, Frankie. You’re on the best way to earning your orgasm.”

Without another word, Gerard got his dick out of his underwear. He made a soft noise stroking it leisurely, all the time keeping his eyes locked with Frank. “Open wide,” he said lowly, barely giving Frank time to obey before he pushed in.

The taste was thick and intense on Frank’s tongue. Frank moaned at the sensation, closing his eyes as Gerard guided his cock into him inch by inch. He gagged when he hit the back of his throat, and Gerard stopped for a moment to give Frank time to get his fucking gag reflex under control. After a few seconds he hummed, letting Gerard now he was good, and the elder continued to push inside. Frank still felt like gagging but managed to stay perfectly still, even when Gerard’s tip slipped into his throat, forcing his mouth to open further and tears to spill past his shut eyelids.

Gerard’s reaction was worth it. Two strong hands settled on the back of Frank’s head as he cursed above him, fingers curling against Frank’s scalp. He could feel the little trembles going through his Master’s body; could feel his cock pulsing inside of him. No feeling came close to this, Frank realized. To know he was pleasing Gerard, making him feel good. His whole body was buzzing as he forced himself to remain perfectly still, pulse racing, fingers gripping the cuffs tightly.

It all got so much better when Gerard began to fuck his mouth. Frank tightened his cheeks around him and swirled his tongue around the head whenever he could, humming and moaning as he let him use him. He completely lost track of time. All that seemed to exist was Gerard. Gerard’s taste, Gerard’s smell, Gerard’s moans. Frank felt like he was drowning in his Master, in the best way possible.

All too soon he felt him stutter, his cock twitching against the roof of his mouth. Frank knew he was close. Gerard tightened his fingers in his hair, pushing his cock in all the way one last time before he pulled off. Rapid, breathless strokes followed, as Gerard brought himself off as fast as he could, and Frank looked up at him with his mouth still open, eager for his Master’s cum. The first spurt hit his cheek, the next one landed right on his tongue, filling his mouth with an even more intense taste. Gerard striped Frank’s whole face until he felt sticky all over, and so fucking happy to be able to serve his Master like this. His cum felt like a reward. Probably one of the best ones Frank would ever get.

“Christ, Frank,” Gerard panted as he finally opened his eyes to look at Frank’s face. “You can close your mouth now, and swallow. Such a good boy, such a perfect fucking whore.”

Frank did as he’d been told, gratefully swallowing his Master’s cum as Gerard closed his pants. He continued to beg with his eyes, suddenly hyper-aware of his own hard-on needing to be touched, and luckily, Gerard seemed to think he’d done a good job.

“You need to cum, baby?” he rasped as he raked his fingers through Frank’s hair, not bothering being gentle about it. “You look so fucking dirty. Like such a slut, Frank, you have no idea. My good little cum slut.”

“Please, Master,” Frank pleaded. His dick twitched at his words, making just kneeling there that much more unbearable. “I really wanna cum for you, please. Was I good, Master? Have I earned it?”

“Well, what do you think?” Gerard asked with a smirk.

Frank hesitated. “I did my best, Master,” he panted out eventually. “Please let me cum, please, sir, please.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Gerard sighed out. “Makes me wanna listen to you pleading with me for hours, Frank. I’d never get tired of it.”

“Please, Master,” Frank repeated desperately. Finally, Gerard gave him a nod, his grin growing wider.

“Okay. I’ll untie your hands now, and you’re going to jerk off for me. And you better cum soon, before I change my mind...”

“Yes, sir, thank you, sir,” Frank all but moaned. Bringing himself to a quick finish surely wouldn’t be a problem.

With another hum, Gerard knelt down behind him to loosen the rope around his wrists. Frank’s hand rushed to his cock the moment he was free to move it, jerking off with quick, tight movements. Gerard stood behind him, one foot on either side of Frank’s legs and a hand in his hair, making him arch his neck so their eyes locked.

“Cum for me,” Gerard ordered. He was looking straight at Frank, towering above him, so fucking majestic. “Right now, Frank. Cum for your Master.”

“Fuck,” Frank choked out, voice strained and breathy. He came heavily a moment later, almost collapsing and only staying upright because of Gerard’s hand in his hair, painfully firm. Frank leaned back into his touch as he pumped himself dry, his head dizzy with pleasure and his heart thumping in his throat.

“Good boy,” Gerard commented with a smirk. He leaned down to kiss Frank’s lips, surprising him with how passionate it was. It was weird kissing Gerard like this, upside down, with his chin bumping against his nose a few times and his lips feeling oddly unfamiliar, but still just the way Frank loved them. It helped him calm down. By the time Gerard pulled back, Frank felt boneless and giddy. He was reminded of the cum on his face when he grinned back up at Gerard and felt the spurts having begun to set on his face, now getting itchy and kind of gross.

“You should clean up,” Gerard chuckled. It kind of broke the magic of the moment, but then again, he did have a point.

Frank nodded. “I should. May I stand up?”

“You may.” Gerard held out his hand and helped Frank get to his feet, kissing him once more when they were standing in front of each other. “And actually, there was another reason I made you finish so quickly. You should probably get going soon. You got like ten minutes to clean up.”

“Oh,” Frank made. He realized he should’ve at least tried not to sound upset too late.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Gerard said cheerfully. “You’ll come by tomorrow night, right? After practice?”

That did make Frank feel better. He nodded, biting his lip excitedly. “Yeah, after practice.”

“And you’ll stay here till Monday?”

“If my dad doesn’t have more surprises,” Frank joked, then let himself be kissed once more.

“Good. Looking forward to it,” Gerard said. He slapped Frank’s ass, making the younger jump a little, before kissing him again. “Okay, you should really wash this off before it’s completely dried. I’ll clean the floor meanwhile.”

Frank frowned before he followed Gerard’s eyes and saw his own cum by the spot he’d been kneeling before. “Sorry for ruining your carpet,” he said with a scrunched up face.

“I’m kind of a pro at getting all kinds of stains out of it, shouldn’t be a problem,” Gerard chuckled. “Okay, hurry up. Don’t wanna be late, do you?”

“No, Master.” Frank smirked at him one last time before he turned around and went to the bathroom, his steps a little unsteady but quick.

Roughly ten minutes later, Frank was driving home. He was clean, he was dressed, and he was nervous. A little nervous, anyway. His dad had been behaving kinda weirdly, and Frank absolutely didn’t know what to expect. He hoped this surprise, whatever it was his dad had planned, was worth it, though. Not being able to sleep at Gerard’s place made him a little bitter.

He turned off the radio and parked his car, then entered the building he lived in. The elevator ride was uneventful, and so was the short walk to the front door of their apartment. Frank got his keys out of the pocket, but before he could use it, the door swung open on its own.

“You’re late, Frank,” his dad stated, standing in front of him with furrowed brows. He didn’t look angry, just kind of stressed and hectic, which made Frank frown in return.

“Um, sorry,” he answered as he stepped inside. It had been 6:28 when he’d gotten out of the car, so he couldn’t be _that_ late. “What’s going on, dad?”

Frank had never seen his dad get upset when he’d been out a little longer than he was supposed to. Frank had never seen his dad get upset about _anything_ , really. He was usually really chill or impartial as to what Frank did in his spare time, so this was new to him.

“We’ll talk in the car. For now, I need you to get ready. Take a shower, put on some nice clothes, and be done in fifteen, alright?”

“What? Why?” Frank wanted to know, completely confused now. It sounded like his dad wanted to take him out, so wouldn’t it be one of his main goals for Frank to have a nice time? Being ordered around didn’t really give Frank a nice time, not under these circumstances anyway.

“Just get ready. We need to be out of here by 6:50, understood? Come on, in the bathroom!”

“Okay, okay. Jesus, dad,” Frank muttered under his breath. He disappeared into the bathroom and took his clothes off, hopping in the shower as he’d been instructed. What the fuck was happening?

As he showered, Frank could hear his dad walking around the apartment, his steps hurried and somewhat uncoordinated. This was so unlike his dad. It made Frank grow more nervous.

A few minutes later, he found himself rummaging through his wardrobe. _Nice clothes,_ his dad had said. Frank’s collection mainly consisted of band shirts or shirts with funny phrases or puns on them, but he knew there was a white shirt in his pile _somewhere_. His dad knocking on the door what felt like every thirty seconds telling him to hurry up really wasn’t helping, either.

Eventually he found it wrinkled in the back of his wardrobe. He made a face at it, knowing he’d look like an idiot wearing it, but then put it on anyway. It was his only option. Plus, he didn’t know where they were going, and his dad being such a secretive jerk about it kind of made him want to rebel against whatever was about to come, so he decided not to give a fuck. He put on some jeans and his converse, dried his hair with a towel some more, and then his dad was already knocking on the door again.

“Are you ready? We need to go, right now.”

Frank sighed. “Yeah, yeah, coming.”

His dad had put on nice clothes as well. A shirt that Frank had never seen him wear before, so it was probably new, and even a tie around his neck. He also strongly smelled of cologne, and he was shaved precisely, and didn’t even look like himself anymore.

“Okay, what the fuck?” Frank protested, staring at his dad.

The older just shook his head, and before Frank knew it, he was being pushed towards the door. “Your shirt is wrinkly,” he heard him mutter.

“Well, it’s not like I had time to iron it,” he retorted as he watched his dad lock the door behind them. “And I don’t even know if it’s worth looking nice. Care to share where you’re taking me?”

“Car,” Frank’s dad answered briefly, heading towards the elevator. Frank was following suit, his arms folded in front of his chest.

“And where are we gonna drive?” he demanded. This was pissing him off.

His dad let out a long sigh as they waited for the elevator. “Frank, look. I’m really on edge right now and I don’t want us to fight, so please just let me be for a few minutes, alright?”

“But I wanna know where we’re going,” Frank insisted. They got into the elevator, his dad not saying anything in response. “ _Dad_.”

“I’ll tell you in the car,” he promised, sounding distressed. “I just wanna get out of here first, okay?”

“Are we in trouble or something?” Frank inquired, now getting a little worried.

His dad shook his head. “No, everything’s alright. I’ll tell you in the car.”

“So where are we going?”

“I’ll tell you in the car,” he repeated emphatically, and finally Frank sighed in defeat. They were almost there, anyway. He guessed he could wait for another two minutes or so. This better be worth it.

He waited until his dad had started the car and maneuvered it out of the lot, watching him expectantly the whole time. Finally, his dad looked over at him, letting out a long breath. “Okay. Sorry for freaking out,” he told him. His voice was still nervous, but at least he couldn’t pace around like some animal anymore.

“Where are we _going_?” Frank asked for the umpteenth time. “This has to be something huge, Dad. Come on, just spit it out.”

“Well,” the older said slowly. He kept looking at Frank every now and then as he drove them through town, making Frank feel his tension. He felt himself grow fidgety. “There’s something I haven’t told you about until now. Or… Someone, actually.”

“Someone?” Frank repeated dumbfounded. And oh. Oh. _That_ was what was going on here. “Someone as in like, a woman?”

“Yeah, a woman,” he agreed. Yet again he glanced at Frank briefly before focusing back on the road. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know if it was serious. And because I didn’t know if you were okay with me, you know, seeing someone who’s not your mom. But since she’s obviously moved on, and I really want to be in a relationship again as well… I thought it was about time.”

“Totally,” Frank agreed. He wasn’t bothered by his dad dating again. He’d been single for way too long, anyway. “You could’ve told me though, Christ. I was imagining the worst stuff.”

“I didn’t have time to explain…” he said apologetically. “This whole thing was kind of spontaneous. Her babysitter’s been sick all week, and we didn’t know if she’d be alright by today. But last night she told her she was feeling fine, so we could do this, after all.”

Frank shook his head, hoping the movement would help him sort all the new information he was getting. “Wow, okay. So what is ‘this whole thing’, exactly? And she needs a babysitter? Does she have a kid?”

“Two daughters,” his dad told him. “Gwen and Gracie. Gwen’s six, and Gracie turned four a few weeks ago. They’re adorable. And we’re having dinner with her at this pretty expensive restaurant… Which is why I needed you to dress up a bit.”

Having dinner was what Frank had expected, he wasn’t too surprised by that. But _two_ daughters? And they were _adorable_? “So you’ve already met her kids?”

“Well, yeah,” he admitted. “They came over last week. And I’ve been at their house a couple of times.”

“Wait, they were at our apartment? While I was away?” Frank wanted to know. This was really overwhelming. “How come I’m just finding out about this now? Jesus, Dad, you could’ve just told me. This is a lot to comprehend.”

“I know, I know. Sorry, Frank. You’ll like them, though. They’re good people.”

“Good people who were in my apartment without me knowing,” Frank grunted. “That’s creepy.”

His dad exhaled loudly. “It’s not like they came uninvited.”

“Oh, wait, is that why the apartment was so clean when I came back home?” Frank wanted to know. “God, it all makes sense now! I should’ve known, damnit.”

“Greta was also the one who talked me into getting you that car,” he explained, sounding almost proud. “You should be thanking her.”

“So her name is Greta, then,” Frank deduced sharply. “Wait, how long have you been seeing her?”

“Almost two months,” he replied.

Frank raised his brows. “You kept her from me for that long? I’m impressed, Dad.” But well, Frank’s relationship with Gerard had started about two months ago as well, and Frank had been way too caught up with that to pay that much attention to his dad. “How do you even know her?”

“Oh, from work. She’s a doctor at the hospital.”

“Huh, that’s cool,” Frank said vaguely. He didn’t really know what else to say.

His dad seemed to be glad to be done answering questions for now, and kept quiet as well. The next few minutes they drove in silence. It was almost 7, so Frank figured they’d be there soon. He used the time to send Gerard a text, informing him about his dad’s crazy secret, and also told Jamia to have fun with Cara tonight. To be honest, he’d much rather spend his evening with Gerard, or at least getting high with Jamia. Both options sounded much more fun than having a probably extremely awkward dinner with his dad’s girlfriend. But this seemed to be important to his dad, and Frank wasn’t that much of an asshole anymore, so he decided just going with it would be the best option.

“Look, Frank,” his dad began just when he took a right, driving them to a less busy street. “She really means a lot to me, so it would be great if you could give her the feeling of being accepted. Okay? You said you don’t mind, right?”

“I don’t mind,” Frank affirmed, nodding his head. “It’s cool, Dad. I’ll be polite and shit.”

His dad was visibly relieved at that. “Good. Thank you, Frank. And cut back on the cussing, will you?”

They arrived just a minute later. His dad killed the engine in the parking lot, then gave Frank one more meaningful look before they got out of the car. “We’ll meet her inside,” his dad informed him as they made their way towards the restaurant. “I reserved a table for us.”

“Okay,” Frank responded with a shrug.

His dad talked to the receptionist, and then they were led through the restaurant. Frank could tell the food here would be expensive. The floor was dark and wooden, making Frank wonder if he should’ve picked other shoes as he looked down. They passed by a table of well-dressed women, who were sipping wine while animatedly talking to each other. Frank tried not to stare too obviously. Everyone in here looked kind of rich; it made him feel out of place. He hoped they’d have a table in the corner of this huge room, where he wouldn’t be out in the open for everyone to stare at in his crumpled shirt.

“Right here, gentlemen,” the lady said, gesturing towards a table by the window. Frank let out a quiet sigh of relief. He sat down while his dad told her there would be a woman joining them in a few minutes, then sat down opposite Frank, letting out a long breath himself.

“You sure we can afford this?” Frank asked him as he continued to look around. There were paintings on the wall, and classical music was playing in the background, making Frank feel like he was some sort of royalty.

He wanted to come here with Gerard some day. He’d finally be surrounded by people who’d treat him with as much as respect as he deemed appropriate. Frank wanted that for him. He wanted the both of them to dress up, have dinner like some posh couple, and then get fucked against the wall as soon as they got home. Sounded like a pretty decent date to him.

“Well, it’s just this one time,” his dad responded, making Frank blush as his train of thoughts was interrupted and he realized he’d digressed. “I wouldn’t be mad if you picked one of the cheaper dishes though…”

“I could pay for my food myself. I’m earning money now,” Frank suggested.

His dad shook his head. “No, come on. You should save your money, this is my treat. My idea, my girlfriend… my money.”

“Okay, then,” Frank shrugged, grinning slightly. He was just about to ask if his dad could buy a glass of wine for him, just for the sake of seeming a little fancier, when he realized he probably needed Gerard’s permission for that. So he didn’t say anything else.

“Greta!” his dad exclaimed just then, getting to his feet faster than Frank had thought he could move. He smiled to himself; this version of his dad was kind of adorable.

He stood up as well, knowing it would make his dad happy, and waited for their hug to end. Greta was a tall woman, well, she was taller than Frank, anyway, and had light brown hair, that fell over her shoulders in soft waves. When she turned to greet Frank, a wide smile was on her lips, friendly brown eyes meeting Frank’s. He could tell she was younger than his dad by five to ten years, probably around Gerard’s age.

“This is my son, Frank,” Frank’s dad introduced him, sounding excited. “And Frank, this is Dr. Greta Coleman.”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Frank offered politely as he shook her hand.

With an even wider grin, she shook her head gently. “Please, just call me Greta. So good to finally meet you, your dad told me a lot about you.”

Frank just raised his brows and nodded, unsure whether that was good or bad. They sat down, Greta next to Frank’s dad and Frank on the other side of the table. Frank caught her mouth a “He’s so cute” at his dad, and quickly looked away, not wanting them to know he’d seen.

His dad was head over heels for that woman. Frank could tell by the way his cheeks were red, his eyes sparkling as he kept glancing at her, and his hand constantly trying to touch her. He’d never seen his father so happy. He was happy for them, too.

Greta asked Frank some questions as they all picked their meals, but they weren’t too personal. Frank found himself chatting with her easily, talking about his job and his band, feeling like he could talk to her pretty well. When they were waiting for their food to arrive, Greta told him some things about herself. About her daughters, her job, how she’d met Frank’s dad… and why she’d been single in the first place. Frank found out she’d gotten a divorce just two years ago. Greta described her ex-husband as indecisive and moody, and he wasn’t really good with their daughters, either. Frank only hummed from time to time. He appreciated that she seemed to trust him enough to talk about her personal life so freely. But then again, she’d ‘known’ Frank for about two months now… or she’d known he existed, anyway, so this dinner probably wasn’t as overwhelming for her as it was for Frank.

Their meals arrived about twenty minutes later, causing all of them to quiet down. Frank had ordered a fancy pasta dish that turned out to be delicious, but also a really big serving, so he ended up only eating about half of it.

Soon they picked up on their conversation again. Greta asked Frank about their gig, and while Frank was really passionate about it, he tried not to give her too many details. He did like her, but he didn’t really want her to want to come see them. Or his dad, even. Gerard was going to be there, and well. Frank didn’t wanna be the kid who’d brought his dad along.

Said dad had to use the bathroom a few minutes later, leaving Frank and Greta alone. Frank found himself still utterly relaxed; Greta was a nice woman, he liked that she was his dad’s girlfriend. He could’ve picked much worse.

“So, Frank,” she began, leaning forward a bit. “Your dad totally surprised you with this? Until now you had no idea about us?”

“Well, yeah, pretty much,” Frank said awkwardly, then added with a chuckle, “Our apartment’s been a lot cleaner lately though, that should’ve given it away.”

Greta smiled warmly. “Yeah, I might have helped him with that once or twice. He’s a busy man, your dad.”

“Aren’t you a busy woman?” Frank asked.

“Oh, so busy. That’s why we fit, we wouldn’t even have time to fight because work is keeping us well entertained,” she explained with a short laugh. “But seriously, he’s such a nice man. Patient, warm-hearted… he even _likes_ to cook. Alex was too lazy for that.”

Frank’s eyes widened at the name, his brows shooting up. “Alex?”

“Oh, you know, my ex,” Greta explained calmly, a little taken aback by Frank’s reaction. “I guess I haven’t mentioned his name yet. He’s a jerk, anyway, we shouldn’t be talking about him.”

Of course, it was a coincidence. There must be thousands of guys called Alex in Jersey, so Frank really shouldn’t feel so uneasy all of a sudden. But he did. Gerard had told him so much shit about _his_ Alex that Frank was kind of sensitive just hearing the name. He associated frustration with it, and Gerard being sad, and drunk, and lonely. He couldn’t help feeling agitated. “So, uh, how long have you been together? Before you broke up?” he asked conversationally, trying not to think about Gerard’s ex too much.

Greta sighed. “Almost eleven years,” she said, shaking her head to herself. “My daughters are the only good things I got out of that relationship. Everything else about it was a complete waste.”

“Was he that bad?” Frank asked, frowning deeper. Eleven years ago… That would’ve been about the time Alex had broken up with Gerard. _And_ he’d said he’d left him for a woman. But that was impossible. Gerard’s Alex had probably moved away or something.

“God, he was. Unreliable, way too childish and irresponsible for a grown-up man, and untruthful. I should’ve known, though, right from the beginning.”

“What do you mean?” Frank wanted to know.

“Well, he cheated on his ex with me. For like two months, and the poor guy didn’t realize. I knew though, and I felt bad about it, but I couldn’t bring myself to tell him. I wish I’d been that decent, but well, I was just so young back then. And in love.”

Frank felt sick to his stomach. “Hold on, tell _him_? Alex was with a guy before he was with you?”

“Oh, yeah. That man is a mess. Of course he has to like women _and_ men. He made it really hard for me not to get jealous… Not that he actually cared if I was.”

“So what… happened then?” Frank asked cautiously. This sounded just like the missing piece to Gerard’s story, fuck. Greta could actually be the woman Alex had broken Gerard’s heart for. But that was impossible… wasn’t it? “I mean, did Alex tell the guy that he was seeing you?”

“Eventually, yeah. I asked him to be honest with him,” Greta told Frank, seeming genuinely sad about the whole story. “I felt really bad for him. But I paid the price for lying. The next eleven years were awful, and I’ve wished I’d never met Alex so many times. I’ve thought about getting in touch with his ex every now and then. I used to have serious nightmares because I felt so guilty, but I can’t even remember his name. It was an unusual one, though. Started with a G, like my name, but that’s all I remember.”

It was that moment that his dad joined them again, eyeing them with a confused look. “What are you talking about?” he asked, putting his arm around Greta’s shoulders. “You both look kind of upset.”

“We were talking about Alex,” Greta explained, offering him a smile. “Frank was just asking me about him.”

“I need to use the bathroom,” Frank croaked out, then he jumped to his feet. His stomach felt weird, like he was actually going to puke, and he desperately needed to sort his thoughts. He ignored their concerned faces and hurried away, throwing the bathroom door open and disappearing in one of the stalls, locking it hastily.

So, Alex had dated Gerard. Alex had dated Greta. And now Greta was dating Frank’s dad, and Frank was dating Gerard? That was fucked up. Frank felt like he was in some weird family drama series on TV.

In addition to that, Frank then remembered Alex had been the one to make Gerard a dominant and how much he was into being submissive, so maybe he’d asked Greta to do the same? So maybe Greta was a dominant, which meant Frank’s dad _could_ be…

Frank stopped himself there. He had no proof for that, and absolutely no interest in letting his brain go there. Fuck, no. Now he definitely felt like throwing up.

Well, there still was the possibility that Gerard’s Alex was a different Alex. But Frank seriously doubted it. It had happened around the same time, the same area, and Alex’s ex-boyfriend’s name had started with a fucking G. That had to be Gerard. There was no other way.

Frank felt like he needed to tell Gerard. He wanted to ask him about Alex’s last name, so he could ask Greta, and they’d know for sure. Maybe it even was _Coleman_ , maybe Greta hadn’t changed her name after getting the divorce.

But he couldn’t get himself to type the message. He’d written half of it, but suddenly his thumbs felt numb, and he couldn’t continue.

Frank remembered all the things Gerard had told him about Alex. That he’d hurt him, that he’d found Gerard _boring_ , that he obviously was a massive jerk. Gerard had still sounded upset just talking about him. Did Frank really want to be the one bringing him up again? The one introducing Gerard to the person Alex had become – a divorced dad of two daughters? And then there still was the chance it was a huge coincidence after all and he would upset Gerard for nothing.

He tried telling himself that was why he deleted what he’d typed out so far and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. That he wanted to protect Gerard. But honestly, he knew he was mainly just protecting himself, because he’d heard how much that man had once meant to Gerard. How long it had taken him to get over him. Frank didn’t want to remind him of Alex. He didn’t want him to know he was still in the area, and possibly single.

He wanted Gerard for himself.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super long wait, guys! 
> 
> beta'd by the wonderful [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) x

“We should start off with like, something really powerful. And fast, to like, make them love us instantly. I’m thinking… Iron Maiden, or Nirvana, shit like that.”

“Danzig?”

“We’ve never played Danzig,” Colin objected, shaking his head thoughtfully. “We should stick with songs we’ve covered before. I mean, it would be too much to learn ten completely new songs. We only have two weeks till the show.”

Martin nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. So… Nirvana?”

“I think Nirvana’s a good idea,” Frank spoke. He was sitting on Colin’s bed with his back against the wall, cross-legged, a can of coke in his hand. “Like, imagine us starting with _Smells Like Teen Spirit_. _Everyone_ knows that song. And everyone loves it. We’d definitely catch their attention with that one. Plus, we already know the chords and shit, we’d only have to practice it a few times.”

Colin hummed, writing something down on the list in front of him. “I can see that. We need something similar to that for the next one too, so we don’t lose their interest. Any ideas?”

“Slipknot,” Martin threw in.

“Dude, we _so_ can’t play Slipknot,” Leon objected with a laugh. “And I really don’t have the voice for that.”

“Yeah, maybe not Slipknot...” Colin agreed.

“How about the Misfits?”

Frank nodded excitedly, grinning at Martin. “Fuck, yeah. Awesome idea.”

“Okay,” Colin said with another nod, scribbling something down. “What else?”

Planning a gig was harder than Frank had thought. Performing always seemed so easy when other bands did it… But then again, other bands had their own songs. _Their_ band had written only about three songs themselves, and Frank wasn’t sure if they were even going to play them, because he didn’t know if they were any good.

It was already around 1:00 in the afternoon. They’d wasted the first thirty minutes of their “practice” waiting for Leon, who’d overslept, and then another thirty minutes catching up on everyone’s lives. Frank told them about his job, ranted about Odette, and suggested that the band should totally come by the store next week to meet Mikey. He imagined Mikey could start promoting their band after the gig, as they were sort of _bound_ to have a name by then. Or maybe he could even hang up a poster advertising their gig or something. That would be pretty awesome.

They were given forty-five minutes on stage. That was enough time for them to play about ten songs, maybe a little less, so Leon could also talk to the crowd from time to time. Planning it all made Frank realize how excited he was about the show. They’d never let anyone hear their shit – except for maybe Colin’s family and his neighbors, but it wasn’t like they’d ever listened voluntarily. People would be watching them. Dancing to their music, if they did an alright job. Frank could already feel the adrenaline buzzing through his body. He kind of regretted not having taken their band seriously before, because now he couldn’t fucking _wait_ for their gig.

It was around 2 when Colin had almost completed the list. They would have time for four more songs – and since they were a band of four, he suggested everyone could just pick a song. So far, he’d written down songs by bands like Black Flag and Green Day, and two of their own songs somewhere in between, reasoning that the audience had to know what their own music sounded like if they wanted to win them over as fans or whatever. Frank had to agree with him.

Colin picked a song by the Bouncing Souls, Martin one by the Sex Pistols, and Leon wanted a song by the Ramones. The songs they’d chosen were good, Frank loved their playlist in general, but he wanted his song choice to be special. He wanted something for Gerard, something that showed him how grateful he was for him coming to see the show, he wanted a song Gerard would immediately recognize as Frank’s choice. So which song would be better than _Moonage Daydream_?

“It’s kinda slow,” Colin argued immediately when Frank uttered his wish.

“But it’s _Bowie_. Come on. People will love it.”

“It’s not even Bowie’s most popular song, though. And we’ve never played it before,” Leon added.

“It’s a good song,” Martin said, supporting Frank. “All the songs we have so far are kind of fast. Maybe we’ll need one to like, calm down a little? I think we could throw _Moonage Daydream_ in there.”

“Thanks, man.” Frank threw him a grin. “I bet it’s not that hard to learn, either. Come on, guys.”

“Fine,” Colin said with a sigh, writing it down. “Didn’t know you were into Bowie that much.”

Frank blushed a little. “Uh, well. It’s just a good song. And we already have songs from like, all the bands I love, so...”

Colin hummed as he read over the paper once more. “Fair point. Okay, do you guys wanna go downstairs and play? We should also try to come up with a name for us, though.”

“Food first. I’m starving,” Martin intervened dramatically.

“Did I tell you Mikey’s fucking awesome at coming up with band names?” Frank remembered then, eyes sparkling. “The other day he suggested a bunch of names, man, I can’t really remember all of them. They were really good, though.”

“Sounds good,” Leon commented. “He seems like such a cool dude. You think you can text him and ask him for more names?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Frank nodded, getting his phone out of his pocket. He saw Jamia had sent him a text and opened it as the others arranged to have lunch in the kitchen and do some brainstorming while they ate, so they could continue down to the basement afterward and actually practice the songs.

Jamia’s text made him grin. Frank was glad Colin wasn’t paying attention to him right now, he probably would’ve hated Frank again for what Jamia had shared with him.

» _Last night was so fucking awesome. She kissed me! Like, we made out, for hours, and we were high but I still remember and it was so good. But today she’s acting like nothing happened…_ «

Frank told her he was happy for her, and that she should probably confront Cara about it. Maybe not right now, but after a few days. Her kissing Jamia meant that she found her attractive, for sure. Perhaps Cara was just confused, so that was why she didn’t want to talk about what happened or anything. Frank didn’t know, but he guessed girls were complicated, and that stuff did sound complicated, so it would make sense. Luckily, he didn’t have to deal with shit like that in his love life anymore.

 

* * *

 

It was so good to be back. Entering Gerard’s house felt like stepping into a warm shower; all the tension and worries seemed to disappear from his mind as his body relaxed. He knew it hadn’t been long at all since he’d last been here, but today had been a long day. Even though organizing and practicing for the show had been fun, Frank felt utterly exhausted now. It was late, Frank’s fingers hurt, his shoulders were tense and he was sweaty, so even the short drive to Gerard’s place and the even shorter walk from his car to Gerard’s front door had been torture. He’d parked a little down the road, just so his car wouldn’t be standing in front of his teacher’s house for the rest of the weekend.

He’d somewhat successfully convinced himself that it didn’t matter who his dad was dating, not wanting those thoughts to ruin his time with Gerard. So what if Greta’s Alex was Gerard’s Alex? They’d been a couple over a decade ago, way before Frank had even found out what sex was. He’d also decided to like Greta, no matter who her ex-husband was. It wasn’t important. It didn’t matter. Frank had banned any weird thoughts from his mind, and until now, he’d been able to ignore them quite well. He was in love with Gerard. That was all that mattered, the here and now. Frank was sure that Gerard would agree. So he didn't have to know about Greta and Alex. Not right now, anyway.

Gerard seemed to be happy to have Frank over too. He was greeted with hugs and kisses, then questions and commiserative comments when Frank told him how tiring the day had been. Frank made sure not to mention them playing _Moonage Daydream_ – he wanted it to be a surprise. Playing the song the first time earlier that day, an amazing image had popped up in his head. Gerard dancing to it in the very front row, singing along wholeheartedly and moving his pretty hips. Frank knew Gerard would never let himself go like that in public, but he relished the thought anyway.

Seeing Frank was about ready for bed, Gerard dragged him upstairs only a few minutes after he arrived. Frank expected him to slip into his dominant character when they entered the bedroom, but Gerard didn’t. He merely offered Frank a shower, which he declined, and then tossed him an old shirt of his to sleep in. It made Frank’s stomach do somersaults, and he was reminded almost painfully of what he felt for Gerard, how much he meant. His feelings were easy to ignore when Gerard was treating him as his sub, but today, he was caring and sweet, proving to Frank yet again that there was more between them. Showing him that he felt the same way. He _must_ feel the same way. Frank didn’t doubt for a second that what he felt for his Master was mutual.

It all became even more intense when they had laid down in Gerard’s bed. Gerard’s scent was all around Frank now, streaming off the shirt he was wearing, the sheets, and of course Gerard himself. Frank was lying on his Master’s arm, loving the weight of his other one around his middle, keeping him close. They were _cuddling_. Silence surrounded them, making Frank aware of his accelerated heartbeat. All tiredness was gone all of a sudden, and what was left was this weird, excited something bubbling in his chest, making him want to laugh hysterically and dance in the rain or something. And he was smiling. It helped him deal with the giddy feeling inside of him, making him relax and feel even more restless at the same time.

When Frank looked up, Gerard had already shut his eyes. His face was relaxed, but Frank could tell he wasn’t asleep yet – the hand on his back was caressing him gently, and Gerard’s breathing wasn’t as slow as it usually was when he slept. Yet again, Frank felt overwhelmed with how beautiful he was. The fact that he was really lying here, right next to the man he could call his Master, seemed oddly surreal. Frank couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

With his heart pounding faster, Frank reached out and cupped Gerard’s neck with his hand. He left it there for a moment, smiling at how warm he was, before his fingers trailed upwards and he began to massage the back of Gerard’s head in small circles. Gerard gave an appreciative sigh that made Frank smile widen.

“Master?” he whispered after a moment, still looking up at him.

Gerard kept his eyes closed and hummed.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me today, sir?” Frank asked cautiously. His hand stopped moving when Gerard opened his eyes, frowning at him with a questioning look.

“You’re tired, Frank,” he said as if reminding him. “We should sleep, alright? You’ve had a long day."

Frank shook his head gently. He placed his hand on his shoulder and planted a soft kiss on Gerard’s throat, trying to show him he was perfectly awake. “We can sleep after? I really wanna have sex with you, Master.”

“You’ve yawned like ten times since you’ve arrived,” Gerard chuckled. He moaned softly when Frank nibbled on his neck again, letting Frank know what he was asking for wasn’t all that unlikely to happen. “I’ll fuck you tomorrow morning, Frankie. Promise.”

“Uh uh, _now_ ,” Frank mumbled against his skin. It felt good pleasuring Gerard like this; he could tell he was enjoying it, letting out little sighs every now and then, gripping Frank’s waist firmly with one hand.

“Frank, come on,” Gerard responded with a shaky sigh. “You’re being pushy.”

Frank made a soft noise and began rocking his hips as well, moving against Gerard with slow but eager thrusts. He wanted this, and he could tell Gerard wanted it too. He’d only stop if Gerard _really_ told him to, if he ordered it. But so far, Gerard seemed to be far from making Frank stop. His dick had gotten interested in what was happening, Frank felt him growing hard against his own crotch, a little more so every time he rocked his hips forward. It didn’t take long for Gerard to meet Frank’s movements, more moans trembling from his lips.

“Please, Master,” Frank muttered in between kisses as his lips trailed over Gerard’s jaw.

Gerard groaned. His hand slipped past the waistband of Frank’s underwear so he cupped Frank’s ass, kneading the skin for a few moments before he responded. “God, how are you always so horny?” he mumbled in an undertone. “Fine. Take these off.”

Frank tried his best not to squeal as he slipped his boxers off, so he was only in Gerard’s tee, naked from the waist down. He had already opened his mouth to ask if he could take off Gerard’s underwear too when two strong arms were pulling on his sides, and he found himself being dragged on top of Gerard, chests and hips pressed against each other. Frank’s lips were captured in an eager kiss that was all tongue and breathless moans and left Frank even harder than he’d been before. His hips were moving down against Gerard needily, wanting so much more than to thrust against his covered cock, but feeling unable to do anything but lay there and let himself be kissed as Gerard pulled the tee off.

Luckily Gerard seemed to be equally impatient. It was only a few moments later when his hand reached in between their bodies, finally giving Frank more friction to move against. More desperate noises slipped from his lips, and were swallowed by Gerard immediately, as if he was claiming them for himself.

“Do you want me to prep you?” Gerard asked against Frank’s lips, causing Frank to shake his head heftily and his hips move faster.

“No, please,” he whined. It had been a few days since they’d had sex, and Frank knew it would hurt more than he was used to if Gerard took him like this, but at the same time, he wanted to really feel him. Every single inch, every single thrust. “Please, Master. Just fuck me.”

“Lube,” was all Gerard said in response. It took Frank a long moment to get himself to break their kiss, but then he quickly pushed himself up, groaning when he rubbed against Gerard some more, and got the bottle from the nightstand. Too impatient to wait any longer, he opened it himself and squirted some of the liquid onto his palm, then scooted down a little and freed Gerard’s cock with his other hand.

Gerard threw him an expectant look that Frank took as permission. He covered his Master’s dick in the substance, then continued to jerk him with a tight fist a little longer. His eyes were glued to how big he looked in his hand, his mouth watering at the sight. He couldn’t fucking wait for Gerard to be inside of him.

A few moments later, Gerard dragged him back down by his wrist, yanking on his hair to pull him into another passionate kiss. He was taking control now, Frank could tell he’d done enough. His dick throbbed when Gerard reached behind him, landing a firm smack on his ass before he grabbed the base of his own cock and nudged Frank’s opening with it.

“Shit, look at you,” Gerard rasped, making Frank hold his breath. “You need it so bad, don’t you? You’re so desperate.”

Frank keened, trying to get Gerard to push in, but without any success. “Yes, sir,” he choked out. “Please fuck me. Want you so bad, please, Master.”

He cursed when Gerard moved his hips upwards slowly so that his cock slid into Frank. His other hand was on Frank’s waist, holding him steady, helping him take it. Frank hissed and groaned as he took him, burying his face in the pillow by Gerard’s head with eyes shut tightly at the intense burn, thighs shaking. His eyes were wet, but it didn’t actually hurt, not in a way he didn’t like.

“Relax, baby,” Gerard whispered, massaging Frank’s hip. “Just a little more. Such a good little whore, so tight and needy for my cock.”

Frank whimpered, finding himself relax instantly. Just hearing Gerard’s voice was so soothing, right by his ear, reminding him of whom he belonged. He uncurled his fingers from the sheets, realizing they’d been clenched into fists, and waited for Gerard to bottom out.

“Good boy. So fucking good, Frankie,” Gerard continued warmly. “Just remember what it’s gonna be like in a few moments. Wanna hear you moan, wanna hear it when I hit your spot. Maybe I’ll make you cum twice tonight, maybe I’ll even make you cum more than that… Or maybe you can’t cum at all...”

“Please, Master,” Frank begged immediately, heart speeding up even more. He moaned when he felt Gerard’s thighs against his skin, knowing he’d taken his entire cock. His voice was hoarse, and he felt so light-headed, body thrumming with excitement. “Please let me cum, sir, I’ll be so good, I swear, just please-”

“I know you’ll be good, you always are when you want something from me,” Gerard interrupted him. He settled both of his hands on Frank’s hips but didn’t move just yet, letting Frank catch his breath. His mouth was right by Frank’s ear, grazing it as he continued to speak, making Frank shudder. “I know what a perfect whore you can be for me. Always ready to please me, always so wanton...”

Frank nodded eagerly. He’d gotten used to the stretch, and his body was aching for Gerard to move. He tried pushing down on him, needing him deeper, but the hands on his waist kept him in place. “Please fuck me, Master,” he groaned into the pillow.

“Always wanting to get fucked,” Gerard continued coolly, making Frank whine in frustration. “And impatient.”

“Master-”

“Don’t push your limits, Frank. You don’t want another punishment, do you?”

Frank whimpered but shook his head. He forced himself to remain unmoving, but his pulse was still racing through his body, breaths entering and leaving his lungs quickly.

“That’s better,” Gerard said, the grin audible in his voice. Frank gasped when Gerard planted his feet on the mattress, his legs bending and causing him to slip in that much deeper. Yet again Frank felt the urge to roll his hips, but he refused, waiting for Gerard’s next move with baited breath. “I wonder how I’d punish a little slut like you,” the elder continued, not really sounding like he was pondering at all. “Maybe giving you just what you want would be the best thing to do. Is that how you wanna spend your day, Frank? I could tie you to the bed first thing tomorrow, so you’re on your knees for me, with your hands cuffed to the headboard, your mouth gagged, and your legs spread. I could fuck you like that, right after we wake up, then cum all over your ass and back. But since you’re such a whore, that wouldn’t be enough for you, would it? You’d want more, you’d want me to fuck you again, so I’d leave you in that position, the whole damn day, and just come upstairs whenever I feel like fucking you. Is that what you want, slut?”

Ignoring the way his dick jumped at those words, Frank shook his head, trying his best not to sob in frustration. “No, Master, please,” he began weakly, not really knowing what else to say.

“Oh, but you’d look so fucking hot,” Gerard stated, and fucking finally, he snapped his hips upwards. Frank shouted into the pillow, feeling something hot racing through his body. “So open for me, with my cum fucking everywhere, even dripping out of you. You’d always be right here for me, always ready to take my cock, and nothing else. Like a good slut.”

His words were drowned out by Frank’s moans as he kept speaking. Frank still heard them, vaguely, and they turned him on so much more. He imagined himself in that position for hours, straining his ears whenever he was alone, always waiting for his Master to want him. Moaning for him whenever he did, grateful for every touch and every load of cum… Fuck. He knew Gerard was just fantasizing again, though. Getting the both of them riled up, driving them out of their minds.

Gerard’s thrusts were powerful. They weren’t too fast, but hard enough to knock the breath out of Frank’s lungs every time he pushed into him, making him see stars behind his lids. He was clinging to Gerard’s hair with one hand, the other was clutching to the headboard, holding onto it for dear life as he took Gerard again and again. His head was a fucking mess, but somehow he registered Gerard was still talking, describing how pretty would be on the bed like that, what beautiful noises he would make. All he could do was moan in response.

It didn’t take long for Gerard to speed up. With his cock pounding into Frank at an increased pace, his words died away eventually, so all the noises in the room was skin slapping together wetly and Frank’s desperate moans. Fuck, he’d missed this. Just being with Gerard, without having to worry about his dad or Alex or when he had to get home or when to leave for work… not worrying about anything. All he knew right now was that he felt so damn fantastic, and that Gerard had to be the best fuck in the whole goddamn world, and that he never wanted this to end.

Gerard’s chest was sweaty against his own, and his breath hit his hair hotly over and over. Frank wanted to pamper him with kisses, or move his hips to meet his thrusts, or _anything_ that would give Gerard something back, but all his body was capable of seemed moaning his fucking lungs out. It was perfect.

Just when Frank thought he’d gotten used to Gerard’s rough pace, he was surprised all over again. It only took one swift movement of Gerard, and suddenly they’d switched positions. Frank found himself on his back without a pillow sticking to his sweaty face, panting up at the ceiling and a just as breathless Gerard, who was yanking Frank’s legs up and over his shoulders and staring down at him with dark, lust-filled eyes.

Frank yelped when he pushed back inside, this time not slowly at all. A moment later, Gerard had filled him up again, making him throw his head back as endless moans and curses spilled from his lips. With Frank’s legs still over his shoulders, Gerard leaned forward, almost bending Frank in half. The angle was so much better like this, and just a few thrusts later, he’d found Frank’s prostate, making him cry out in pleasure.

Gerard’s hand was around his throat a moment later, squeezing just lightly, and then he was kissing him again, hot and feverish. Frank moaned into his mouth over and over, matching the fast rhythm Gerard had set. His hands were clawing at Gerard’s back but luckily Gerard wasn’t complaining, because honestly, Frank couldn’t fucking help it. Every thrust had him drowning in pleasure all over again, his cock was leaking, heavily so, and his throat felt sore from moaning. He was close, so close to spilling all over his stomach, but with Gerard kissing him like this and delivering thrust after thrust, there was absolutely nothing he could do in order to ask permission. He hoped he would last some more minutes, he didn’t want to finish without asking. He didn’t want to disobey, and most likely displease his Master.

But luckily, Gerard seemed to be aware of Frank’s inner turmoil. He broke the kiss, biting down on Frank’s bottom lip briefly before reaching between their bodies and wrapping his fist around Frank’s aching cock. Frank moaned gratefully at the sensation, his noises getting even louder when Gerard began jerking him off in time with his thrusts, pushing Frank closer at light speed.

“Cum for your Master,” he commanded, and it was really all Frank could take. The next thrust to his prostate had him flying over the edge so hard he completely lost himself in it, Gerard’s hand never faltering, making him release spurt after spurt until he was spent. After that, it didn’t take long for Gerard to finish as well. He pulled out of Frank in the last second and came all over his stomach, heavy spurts adding to the mess Frank had made.

They needed a minute to catch their breaths. Gerard dropped onto the bed next to Frank, panting wordlessly until he’d calmed down. “Are you ready to sleep _now_?” Gerard asked jokingly. He looked over at Frank, his face pink and lips swollen, but curled into a smile. “Because I so am. Holy shit, Frank.”

“Yeah, fuck,” Frank agreed with a grin himself. “I really needed that. You’re… so good.”

“I get that impression too,” Gerard stated confidently, making Frank roll his eyes.

Frank reached over to the nightstand to get some tissues, feeling the cum on his body starting to set. He wiped it off with his face scrunched up, realizing how much of it there was. Gerard chuckled and got a tissue himself to help Frank.

“You should really shower tomorrow,” Gerard suggested wisely. “You kinda smell of cum and sweat.”

“So do you.”

“You just wanna shower with me,” Gerard teased, raising a brow at Frank when his skin was no longer covered in white stripes and splotches. “Wanna get fucked in the shower, Frankie?”

Frank hesitated a moment, not wanting to give him that satisfaction when he was this smug already. But then the combination of the thought of having sex while feeling the warm water on his skin and Gerard’s lopsided grin won, so he nodded, pouting just slightly. “Yeah, please.”

“Only if you’re a good boy, though,” Gerard said playfully, earning a scowl. He pulled Frank in for a kiss that was surprisingly soft, and so passionate that Frank decided to forgive him for being a smug asshole from time to time, feeling himself melt into it. The kiss seemed to last forever, but eventually, Gerard pulled away with a big smile. “Okay, baby. You wanna get some rest now?”

As if on cue, Frank let out a yawn. He nodded tiredly. “Yes, Master.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Frankie,” Gerard sighed. He put his arm around Frank’s middle again and pulled him close, letting him sleep on his arm so they were in almost the same position as earlier. “Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight, sir,” Frank responded dreamily.

A simple ‘Love you’ burnt on his tongue, trying to make its way past the lips Gerard had been kissing just a few minutes ago, but Frank couldn’t bring himself to say them. Instead, he planted a soft kiss on Gerard’s cheek, making him hum happily, before he closed his eyes and curled up against his Master. Even if Frank was sure, was _convinced_ Gerard felt the same way, now wasn’t the time for any first I love you’s.

Now was the time for kisses on the cheek, though. And falling asleep together, cuddling, listening to the other’s slow breaths, enjoying the blissful feeling of just being together. In a way, this already was a love confession. Frank smiled thinking about that, letting himself explore the thought. In a way, this was all he needed. For now, anyway. Just Gerard’s arms around his body, and his scent, knowing he belonged to him, his _presence_ … And some sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing!

The lines on the paper were crooked. Completely distorted, forming the broad outlines of _someone’s_ face. This could be anyone, but not Gerard. Well, anyone with one eye about twice as big as the other, and a mouth that covered half of his face. Frank wasn’t just unhappy with his drawing, he was ashamed of it. He dreaded the moment he’d have to show it to Gerard, but part of him also found it funny. He couldn’t believe how fucking bad at drawing he was – Gerard’s painting had looked so real, capturing not only Frank’s appearance but somehow all the emotions he’d felt as well. And _his_ drawing looked like a five-year-old had made it. A five-year-old having a really bad day.

Frank wasn’t too sure how exactly they’d ended up here. He’d woken up to warm kisses and hugs, then gotten out of bed and into the shower, where Gerard had fucked him from behind, slow and deep and perfect. They’d started talking about drawing during breakfast; how amazing Gerard was at it, how much Frank had loved his painting, how he admired him for his talents… And then Gerard had somehow talked Frank into giving it a try himself. Not wanting to waste Gerard’s colors, Frank had insisted on using a pencil. Gerard had supplied him with a few of them and his drawing pad, and now here they were in the living room, Gerard sitting opposite Frank on the armchair, watching him as Frank drew him with his tongue poking out and his brows furrowed. There was a smile on Gerard’s lips. He didn’t know how fucking awful Frank was yet.

“Just so you know,” Frank began, barely noticing what he was saying because he was so focused on what his hands were doing. “You look like a deformed monkey.”

“Why, thank you, Frank. That’s too kind of you,” Gerard chuckled.

Frank sighed. “In my sketch, obviously,” he explained. “Like, honestly. This looks like shit.”

“So you’ve said.”

“I kinda really don’t wanna show you.”

“Come on, I’m sure it’s not that hideous,” Gerard said encouragingly. “Besides, it’s not like I’ll laugh at you or anything.”

Frank stopped what he was doing to give him a serious look. “My guess is you’re gonna cry when you see this, actually.”

The elder barked out a laugh, shaking his head slightly. “Okay, let’s make a deal. If I either laugh _or_ cry, I’ll suck you off after this.”

“And if you don’t, I get to suck you off?” Frank asked, grinning at his Master.

He nodded with a shrug. “Sounds good. And I want you to make more coffee.”

“Yes, Master,” Frank replied obediently, wiggling his brows a little.

“Now get back to your task,” Gerard ordered playfully. “I’m really excited to see what you’ve created.”

“Never seen someone so eager to look at a pile of shit,” Frank sighed but continued his sketch nonetheless. He hadn’t begun to draw Gerard’s hair yet, and honestly, he had kind of avoided it, knowing he’d end up fucking this up even more. But now his face was done, and there was nothing else he could do. Hesitantly he put the pencil on the paper above Gerard’s weirdly shaped head and drew a curvy line, letting out a frustrated huff. This already looked terrible.

“You know what would be fair?” Gerard asked after a minute or so.

Frank didn’t take his eyes off the paper. “If you let me destroy this and then we’d like, watch a movie or something instead? I agree.”

“No, that would be _boring_ ,” Gerard corrected him. “I was gonna suggest that you let me ask a couple of questions while you’re busy. Since you basically drilled me with questions when we did this the other way around.”

“Oh, okay,” Frank said, now looking at Gerard with a frown. “I thought you didn’t mind that?”

Gerard shook his head quickly. “I didn’t, of course not. And while I feel like I know you pretty well, there’s no way I know everything. So…”

“Well, what do you wanna know, sir?”

“How about you tell me about your dad’s new girlfriend? We haven’t really talked about her,” Gerard suggested. “How do you feel about him dating her?”

“Oh, uh...” Frank made. He paused to continue drawing the outline of Gerard’s hair, trying his best not to get too frustrated about how it didn’t look like his hairstyle at all. “Well, she’s nice, I think I like her. I’m a little nervous about her two daughters though. Like, my dad will probably want me to meet them, and I’m bad with kids. They make me nervous, I never know what to say to them. And I cuss a lot, it’s not like I can turn it off...”

Gerard chuckled at that. “Well, as long as you don’t teach them any swear words, I’m sure you’ll get along great. So you don’t mind your dad seeing someone?”

“Nah, he’s been single way too long,” Frank said with a shrug. “I’m glad he found her, I guess. As long as they don’t move in together any time soon and make me come with them… I mean, I think they said something about her having a house, and we live in that crappy apartment, so my dad might get weird ideas.”

Frank bit his lip realizing he was dangerously close to mentioning Greta’s ex, Alex. He hadn’t even thought of him until just then, being too caught up in the drawing, but now he became aware of _why_ he had been avoiding the subject, and of how easily Alex’ name could’ve slipped from his lips. Gerard could ask about Greta’s daughters’ father, or about the house in general. He didn’t want to lie to Gerard, and he knew Gerard would know if he dodged his questions and made shit up, so all he could do now would be to change the subject.

“So, what else do you wanna know?” he asked, quickly studying Gerard’s face and finding him with a neutral expression. “About my ex-girlfriends?”

“Nah, not really,” Gerard responded sincerely. “I don’t like hearing about that stuff, I get jealous easily.”

“Oh,” Frank made. “Okay then, sorry. There aren’t that many, anyway.”

Gerard let out a skeptical noise, as if he thought Frank just said that to appease him. “So, what about your mom? Have you heard from her recently?”

Frank shook his head. “No, I don’t even know how she’s doing. Haven’t seen her in ages.”

“Do you know when she’s having her baby?” Gerard asked, concern obvious in his voice.

“Probably in three months or so,” Frank shrugged. He hadn’t talked about his mom in forever and it felt weird. “I’m not sure.”

“Are you bothered by that? By her starting a new family?” Gerard wanted to know.

Frank took a moment to respond. “I don’t know,” he then sighed. “It never bothered me, I was happy with my dad and stuff. But like, maybe that’s changed? I try not to think about it, but imagining her having another child and not even checking up on me… It’s weird.”

“Maybe you should call her?” Gerard suggested. “Not to be an ass, but you’ve been going through a phase, Frank. You came off as really unapproachable until recently, but you’re maturer now. Maybe she thinks you don’t want anything to do with her, and that’s why she never visits.”

“I’m not sure I wanna call her,” Frank responded thoughtfully. “It would be weird. She’d ask lots of questions, or act like nothing’s wrong…” He sighed, looking back on his drawing. He’d finished the hair without really paying attention, and as expected, it looked terrible. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset,” Gerard said gently. “We can talk about something else.”

“No, it’s okay,” Frank assured him, then eyeing his drawing one last time. “But… I think I’m finished anyway. Wanna look at your ugly twin?”

“I’d love to,” Gerard announced as he got up from the armchair to walk over to where Frank was sitting. Frank kept the pad pressed against his chest for a moment longer, pondering whether he should really show it to Gerard, but in the end, he sighed and revealed it.

He studied Gerard’s face when he looked at it, watching his eyes rush over the paper and the smile form on his lips. He had another look at the drawing himself, cringing at the overly long eyelashes, the way too big noise and the distorted hair.

“I mean it’s not as bad as you described it,” Gerard said after a moment, offering Frank a broad grin.

Frank snorted. “Well, thanks. Stop laughing, you said you wouldn’t laugh.”

“I’m just grinning, Frankie.” He did chuckle then, giving Frank a brief kiss. “It’s really not that bad though. You can work on your skills."

“I don’t wanna work on them,” Frank whined. “Come on, this is fucking hideous, and I don’t think I can improve in any way. I don’t _wanna_ improve.”

Gerard raised his hands in surrender, smirking at Frank. “Okay, okay. It was worth a try, though.”

“No, I told you I’d suck before we even started.” With one last sigh, Frank placed the pad on the table in front of them, then turned to Gerard. “So, talking about sucking...?”

“Smooth,” Gerard responded, his brows raised. “Well, do you count my grin as laughing or not?”

“I mean, it kinda counts.”

Gerard hummed. “So, what do you wanna do?”

Frank’s stomach tingled at the prospect of being the one making the decision for once. “I really wanna suck you off, but… I’d love you sucking me off as well, of course.”

“I think I know a way to make both of those things happen,” Gerard said in a low voice, scooting closer to Frank and placing a hand on his thigh. Frank’s breath hitched when Gerard began to rub him through his underwear. His dick got interested in a matter of seconds, and Frank let out a moan, tilting his head back slightly. It only took Gerard a moment to react. His lips were on Frank’s sensitive neck, kissing him and nibbling on the skin, before he pulled back. “I’ll go first.”

Frank pried his eyes open to find Gerard scooting down onto the floor with a smirk on his face, gasping at the sight of him on his knees in front of him. “Master-”

“It’s okay, Frankie,” Gerard assured him. He tugged on Frank’s underwear, and Frank took it off willingly, feeling his body heat up incredibly fast. By the time Gerard was between his spread legs, his cock was fully hard, aching to be touched.

His eyes shut without his consent when Gerard planted a kiss on his cock, right by the head, making it twitch. Then his tongue snuck out, the minimal contact driving Frank crazy already, his thighs trembling. “Please,” he choked out. His moan was cut off when Gerard wrapped his fist around his shaft and jacked him slowly, making Frank pant and throw his head back once more.

“Arms behind your back, Frankie,” Gerard instructed. His hand tightened around his cock momentarily until Frank obeyed. He was grateful to be given something to do with his hands. Gerard smiled at him, almost proudly, before he leaned down.

His heart nearly skipped a beat when Gerard wrapped his lips around him and sunk down all the way, swallowing him with ease. His mouth was like heaven around his cock, so warm and tight, fucking mind-blowing. One of Gerard’s hands was fumbling with Frank’s balls, massaging them, playing with them, as he set a deep rhythm with his mouth. Frank couldn’t breathe.

When he managed to open his eyes, he looked down at a focused Gerard, eyes closed passionately. He had a few moments to marvel at how fucking good he looked with his lips around Frank, before he had to shut his eyes again, afraid he’d lose it within seconds if he kept watching. Not that he wasn’t close already. Gerard’s pace was persistent and perfect, steadily building pleasure that was going to make Frank explode eventually. Frank’s nails dug into the skin of his wrists behind his back, as he desperately tried to hold back, not wanting it to be over already. Gerard didn’t get on his knees for him every day.

He knew he wasn’t going to last when he felt a finger prodding at his entrance, wet with the saliva dripping down Frank’s balls, and eager to enter. Frank took it easily, barely wincing at the intrusion, and spat curses as Gerard began to fuck him. One finger easily became two, moving around inside of Frank just the right way, and Gerard’s mouth never stopped working around Frank, either. It was too much and not enough at the same time; Frank felt so full, so close to spilling his load down Gerard’s throat, yet he needed more, Gerard’s cock inside of him, Gerard’s hands all over his body…

All thoughts were wiped from his mind when Gerard nudged his prostate for the first time. Frank cried out, rocking his hips impatiently, trying to get even more. Gerard didn’t seem to mind. His tongue danced around Frank’s tip as his fingers made Frank’s whole body jerk over and over, never ceasing, never giving Frank a break.

“I’m gonna fucking cum. Please, Master, fuck,” Frank heard himself pant out, causing Gerard to speed up yet a little more. Part of him expected Gerard to pull back, to make him beg more, make him wait for it until Frank was on the verge of crying, but the next jab to his prostate combined with what Gerard was doing with his tongue had him reach his high already. Unable to muffle his noises, moan after moan made its way out of Frank as he finished inside Gerard’s mouth. His head was completely empty as Gerard sucked him dry, waiting for him to finish before he pulled off with a wet noise. Frank still couldn’t open his eyes. It was like they were glued shut, and with his heart racing and his body still tingling pleasantly all over, Frank really couldn’t bring himself to fight that.

It wasn’t until Gerard’s lips were on his that he woke up from his trance again, feeling them hotly against his own. His tongue demanded entrance, so Frank happily allowed it, letting Gerard dominate the kiss easily. He could taste himself, his cum on Gerard’s tongue.

Frank shivered when Gerard broke the kiss, a wanton expression on his face. “My turn,” Frank decided with a grin. He pushed Gerard onto the sofa right next to him, then sunk down to the floor wordlessly, and began to undo his Master’s pants.

 

* * *

 

 

They watched a movie in the evening. And then another one straight after, because apparently, it wasn’t that _boring_ , after all. Frank spent the majority of the first movie curled up against Gerard, then the last thirty minutes on the floor because he’d jokingly said the main character was hotter than his Master. It had been a lie, and Frank was sure Gerard knew that he’d been kidding, but he didn’t mind sitting by his Master’s feet, and Gerard obviously loved it. Frank made it up to him with another blowjob before the second movie started, earning his seat on the couch again. He liked Gerard’s version of justice. 

It was pretty late by the time the second movie was over, so they decided to go to bed. This time it was Gerard who initiated them having sex. Frank let out mixtures of moans and giggles when he was thrown onto the bed and Gerard got between his legs eagerly, rubbing their crotches together and kissing Frank. He took off his shirt, caressing the younger’s chest with his mouth and taking special care of his nipples. When he pulled Frank’s underwear off as well, Frank really didn’t feel like giggling anymore. He bit his lip as Gerard lubed himself up, spreading it around Frank’s entrance with two fingers, before pushing inside swiftly. Frank wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer, not needing him to be careful this time. Gerard’s thrusts were deep and well-aimed, causing Frank to cling to his back for dear life and moan his lungs out.

Only when Gerard had pulled out and Frank had wiped the cum off his stomach once more, he realized it had almost felt natural to have sex like this. Gerard took him on his back more and more often. Only a few weeks back, Frank had always had to get on his hands and knees, or bend over somewhere. Which he’d loved, of course. He loved how dirty it made him feel, how deep and rough Gerard could fuck him like that. But this was nice too. Being able to touch him while they had sex, to claw at his back, to hear all the little moans and praises and curses leaving Gerard’s mouth right against his ear.

He didn’t say what he was thinking, though. Gerard was curled up against his back, one arm draped over Frank’s hip, their fingers interlaced. They’d already said their goodnights, but Frank felt like he needed to say something else. The words hung heavily in the air, at least Frank could feel them, pushing down on him urgently, almost begging him to speak them out loud. _I love you_. It would be so easy. Gerard was right there, so close. They wouldn’t have to be more than a whisper in order to be heard.

But yet again, he kept his mouth shut. This wasn’t the right time, either.  


* * *

 

Frank was tired the following Tuesday morning. He’d gotten little sleep, having driven home from Gerard’s place some time after 9 in the evening, and then talking with his dad until 11. His thoughts had kept him awake way longer though. He missed Gerard. He needed Gerard. He regretted not having said what he felt for him, but at the same time, he couldn’t help wondering whether he should tell him that he was in love with him at all.

They were good the way they are. Frank had realized that yet again yesterday. He loved what they had; loved waking up to fresh coffee and getting fucked half an hour later, loved kneeling by Gerard’s feet while he’d drawn some sketches for Frank that had found a place in Frank’s nightstand drawer. Maybe not telling Gerard would be the best thing, after all. Frank _knew_ Gerard felt the same way, but Gerard was bad at expressing his feelings. Maybe not talking about it, just accepting how great they were doing, was the best thing to do.

But Frank couldn’t ignore the desire to come clean about his feelings. Not last night as he’d mumbled the words against his new plushie’s fluffy fur, and not now, as he walked the few steps from his car to _Rosenberg’s Records_. Gerard was on his mind all the time, and it wasn’t even getting on his nerves. He knew he needed to do _something_. Soon.

When had his life become this messy, anyway? Just a few weeks back he’d been this normal guy, independent, not really giving a shit about anything, not wasting his nights pondering over a stupid thing like love. And then Gerard had happened. But even with him in his life, it had always been about sex, right? Only about sex. Gerard was his Master. The person he looked up to the most, whom he admired and respected… He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen for him somewhere along the line. It wasn’t like he could change that now, though. Frank figured he hated Gerard about as much as he loved him. Which didn’t make his life any easier.

Luckily the shop wasn’t busy that day. Mikey seemed to notice pretty fast that Frank wasn’t in the best mood, so he left him alone most of the time. He dealt with the majority of the customers, leaving Frank to watch and learn from behind his shoulder. Frank was really grateful for that. He’d make it up to Mikey on Thursday, he promised several times, and that he’d be in top form then, and that he was sorry for his low spirit today. Mikey assured him it was alright because everyone had a bad day every now and then. He asked if everything was alright with Gerard, and when Frank told him he just hadn’t slept that well, he dropped it quickly.

Mikey was in the staff room to make more coffee when another customer entered the shop. A dark-haired man, probably around the age of fifty, with a mustache and a pair of glasses. Frank considered getting Mikey while he was browsing, but the guy headed straight towards the register where Frank was standing, giving him no chance to go to the staff room. Maybe he just had a question or something. Frank figured he could deal with that. He had let Mikey do way too much today, anyway.

“Hello,” he offered as kindly as he could muster today, putting on a small smile.

“I’m looking for Odette Allegra.” The man’s voice was nasally, kind of like Gerard’s, but then again completely different. Deeper, harsher. Impolite.

Frank couldn’t deny he was annoyed by the guy. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with rude customers today. “Oh, uh, she’s not here,” he explained with a frown. By then he’d figured he probably was Odette’s dad or whatever, and he wasn’t too keen to talk to him. He’d raised a horrible person.

“What do you mean, she’s not here?” the man inquired, seeming agitated.

“She’s-”

“Mr. Rosenberg!”

That was Mikey’s voice, quickly coming closer. Frank looked at him hurrying towards them, his face tense and his eyes directed at Frank meaningfully. Frank slowly looked back at the guy in front of him, then back at Mikey, then he bit his lip. Well, fuck. This was not Odette’s dad, then. It was their fucking boss. He straightened his back, trying to make a good impression, even if the first one most likely hadn’t been all that good.

“Michael,” the man said, shaking Mikey’s hand in a business-like manner when he’d reached them. “Maybe you can tell me where I can find Odette Allegra?”

Frank tried to maintain a neutral expression when he realized Mr. Rosenberg actually called her that. What the fuck? He’d probably gotten Odette’s lecture as well, and it didn’t seem like he’d found it half as ridiculous as Frank had. Mikey looked like he was taking this seriously though, and a quick glance in Frank’s direction told him to do the same.

“She’s not here today, sir,” Mikey said. “She’ll be back tomorrow, though. And every other Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. But this is Frank, the other new employee.”

“I figured,” he said with a skeptical look at Frank. Frank noticed he pointedly didn’t shake his hand. “Is he always so… nonchalant?”

Mikey shook his head quickly. “Frank’s really good with customers, Mr. Rosenberg,” he informed their boss, making Frank want to hug him he was so thankful. “I’m glad to have him here.”

“Huh,” Mr. Rosenberg made, unimpressed. When he looked at Frank again, he seemed bored with him. “Coffee. No cream, two sugars.”

It took Frank a moment to react. Wow. What a fucking dick. “Yes, sir,” he forced out nonetheless, making his way past Mikey towards the staff room. He couldn’t believe anyone would talk to him like that. It wasn’t like Frank had done anything wrong – sure, he hadn’t exactly been the most welcoming when Mr. Rosenberg had entered, but he hadn’t been impolite, either. There was no reason to treat him like that. He heard him ask Mikey more sharp questions about his work without even bothering to wait until Frank was out of earshot. Frank was glad Mikey had his back.

Mr. Rosenberg was kind of like Gerard, Frank realized. Like, the unattractive version of him, even uglier than the Gerard in Frank’s drawing. He didn’t like being ordered around by this guy. And why did he have to come in _today_? Frank was so tired. Way too tired for this shit.

But he liked working with Mikey, and he liked the record store, even if its owner was a complete ass hat. So he obediently got a mug for Mr. Rosenberg’s, making sure it was the blue one Mikey had shown him when he’d been here with Gerard the first time, and began to fill it. Luckily Mikey had already made the coffee, so it didn’t take long at all.

He considered spitting in it, just to give that smug dick something back for his horrible attitude, but then decided he wasn’t that disgusting. As an alternative, he put in three sugars instead of two. That would have to do for now.

Mr. Rosenberg was still asking about Frank when he came back into the room. Mikey was astonishingly cool about it though. When Frank joined them, he was just assuring their boss that no, none of the customers minded Frank’s piercing, and that yes, it definitely fit well into the store, making Frank wonder what else that dick had criticized about his appearance. He kind of wished he still had his faux hawk from last year, just to piss the fucker off even more. Frank smiled sweetly when he handed the mug to his boss, acting as if getting treated like scum didn’t bother him at all. The man took a sip, immediately giving Frank a skeptical look, like he could taste the extra sugar right away. It made Frank feel a little insecure, so he just positioned himself back behind the register, hoping he wouldn’t get addressed and that Mr. Rosenberg had other topics to discuss besides Frank’s work.

“Don’t you wanna sit down, sir?” Mikey asked him, clearly sensing Frank was nervous around the guy. “We can go to the staff room, if you want.”

Mr. Rosenberg shook his head. “I’m just dropping by really quickly. I was hoping to talk to Odette Allegra.”

“Is there anything I can tell her, maybe? She’ll be here again tomorrow, I could pass on your message.”

“I’ll just come by again,” Mr. Rosenberg said determinedly. “I’d rather speak with her personally.”

Mikey nodded understandingly. “Whatever you want, sir.”

A woman entered the store at that moment, only briefly looking at the register before beginning to wander around, looking at this and that. Frank prayed she wouldn’t wanna buy anything while Mr. Rosenberg was still here – while he knew how to use the register, he still wasn’t a hundred percent sure about some stuff, and he really didn’t want to make his boss dislike him even more.

Mikey seemed to be thinking the same thing. “Oh, hey, Frank,” he said just then, making Frank look at him quickly. “Why don’t you take care of what we were talking about earlier? The list in the staff room?”

“The list?” Frank asked with a frown, only then getting what Mikey’s meaningful look meant. Get the fuck out before this gets any worse. He nodded, acting as if he remembered. “Oh, right, sorry. Yeah, I’ll take care of it.”

“Not so fast, Fred,” Mr. Rosenberg said, making Frank turn around again, barely suppressing a huff.

“Frank,” he corrected him stiffly.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s Frank, not Fred. Sir,” he added, reminding himself that this was his boss. He was even wearing a sign with his name on it, Jesus Christ. And Mikey had addressed him about a minute ago.

Mr. Rosenberg nodded, clearly not caring. “Fine. Listen to me, _Frank_. Mikey told me you’re usually really reliable and polite, so I’m going to be generous and let this slip. But the next time a customer comes in here, a friendly ‘Welcome to Rosenberg Record’s’ would be more appropriate than a simple ‘Hello’, don’t you think?”

Swallowing down his bitterness, Frank forced himself to look regretful. “Yes, sir. Thank you.”

“Good. Now, go take care of whatever Mikey needs you for.”

Without another look back, Frank turned around and continued his jog towards the staff room, wanting to get away from Mr. Rosenberg as quickly as he could. He shut the door once he was inside and let himself slump down on one of the chairs, then took a deep breath. What a fucking asshole. The only reason he hadn’t said that to his face was that he really valued this job, and everything Mikey had done for him so far. He hoped he’d never have to see Mr. Rosenberg again, though. Submitting to Gerard he was fine with. He loved it, even. Because Gerard was amazing, and such a sweet guy, and he fucking treated Frank right. But Mr. Rosenberg…

Frank got up with a huff, needing something to do in order to stop himself from storming back out there and starting a discussion. The coffee pot was still on the counter, so Frank grabbed his own mug and filled it. Coffee reminded him of Gerard. It would help him calm his nerves.

With his mug in hand, he sat back down. Obviously there wasn’t actually a list lying around somewhere, or anything else that needed his attention, so Frank got his phone out of his pocket.

» _Rosenberg’s a cunt_ « he told Gerard with a scowl. » _Thanks for training me so well or I would’ve gotten myself fired for sure_ «

As expected, Gerard was quick to respond. » _What happened?_ «

So Frank told him about being in a bad mood, and how his boss had treated him even worse than Odette had. Gerard suggested not letting that get to him too much, that Mr. Rosenberg obviously didn’t know how wonderful Frank was, and that he was proud of him for not causing a scene. Just a couple of minutes later, Frank felt a lot better. Gerard was so good to him. He always asked how Frank was feeling about things, always wanted to know his opinions and thoughts to make sure he was okay. It was heartwarming.

He actually managed to smile when Mikey entered the room some minutes later, luckily without Mr. Rosenberg, but carrying his mug. “He’s gone,” he told Frank with a sigh. “God, sorry about that. I should’ve told you what he looks like or something, so you would’ve known it was him right away.”

“It’s not like I was impolite,” Frank argued. “He just doesn’t like me. Thank you for defending me, that was really awesome.”

“He dislikes anyone who doesn’t address him as ‘sir’ in every fucking sentence.” Mikey placed the mug in the sink, then turned around with a small grin. “Needs that for his ego, apparently. If he comes in again when you’re here – just act like he’s some sort of majesty and treat him with so much respect it’s ridiculous. That’s how you know it’s enough for him.”

“He’s such an ass, though,” Frank huffed. He took a sip from his coffee, then watched as Mikey poured some in his own mug. “Oh, do you need me to be at the register? We can’t both be back here, can we?”

“We can,” Mikey said gently. “Our lunch break just started. We can both relax for a bit.”

“Thank fuck,” Frank moaned out. “God, I’m having a bad day.”

Mikey hummed, sitting down next to Frank with a frown. “Is there anything you wanna talk about? Are you sure everything between you and Gee is okay?”

“It’s not really something I can talk about, I just… Didn’t sleep well,” Frank told him, somewhat honestly. “It’s always kinda weird sleeping alone again when I was with Gerard, you know?”

“I guess? Yeah, sleeping without Alicia for a week was weird, too. I’m glad to be back with her. You feel terrible waking up on your own when you’re not used to it, like the bed’s too empty and shit...”

Frank nodded. For some reason, he didn’t feel like pointing out things were a little different between him and Gerard. It was nice discussing something like this with Mikey, like they were both talking about their partners. Like Gerard and Frank were together just like Mikey and Alicia were. “So you guys are good?” he asked instead, looking at Mikey expectantly.

“We are,” Mikey confirmed. “It’s like we both realized we really wanna be together again. After I moved back in, I mean. Maybe leaving her for a few days wasn’t the worst idea.”

“Seems like it wasn’t. I’m happy for you,” Frank agreed. He took another sip from his coffee, thinking about what to say next.

It was Mikey to break the silence. “Oh, hey, how did practice go? How did you like the names I sent you on Saturday?”

“I had so much fun!” Frank told him enthusiastically. “I mean, it took forever, we spent the whole day creating this playlist and then practicing some of the songs. We haven’t decided on a name yet, but your ideas were great. You’re still coming to our show, right?”

“Absolutely. I’m really looking forward to it, actually. And so is Gee.”

Frank grinned even wider at that, feeling his body get pleasantly warm. “Really? He said that?”

“He was so happy to hear you’re playing at a bar so he can come without people giving him second glances,” Mikey elaborated happily. “Said he’d take a bunch of pictures of you on stage. He can’t wait to see you play, Frank.”

“Wow. That’s so cool,” Frank replied giddily. “I’m so excited about it too. The guys are going crazy because of it, it’s gonna be awesome. I mean, I’m also nervous, a little anyway, but...”

Mikey nodded knowingly, letting out a hum. “I know what you mean. I felt the exact same way."

“Hold on,” Frank said. “Does that mean you were in a band too?”

“Oh, yeah. Didn’t Gerard tell you?” Mikey looked at Frank in surprise, waiting for him to shake his head before he continued. “Well, I was around your age, actually, when I started working here and Alicia and me had only been dating for a couple of months. We only played a few shows and broke up before we went to college, though, but it always was great fun.”

“Man, I can’t believe I’m finding out about that just now,” Frank stated, shaking his head. “That’s so cool! Did you also cover songs or did you have your own?”

“We wrote a couple of songs, but I don’t remember any lyrics, honestly. I just played bass for them. We even got this offer from a local record label but we turned it down because we were about to break up, anyway. It was at the end of term, we were about to move away and start college...”

Frank was really impressed. “I so wouldn’t have turned that offer down. I mean, who needs college anyway, you could be a famous musician by now! Jesus, Mikey, I can’t believe you.”

“That’s actually creepily similar to what my grandma told me a couple of years ago,” Mikey chuckled. “But it was a messy time. We got kinda ahead of ourselves with the shows and stuff, thought we were gonna make it. Looking back on what we did back then, I’m really glad things never worked out. We were pretty reckless and Alicia hated it…”

“So it was Alicia’s decision to turn down that offer?” Frank asked with a frown.

“Well,” Mikey began. “Not really. She just told me her thoughts, and I considered them. And it wasn’t like I made the decision on my own, the whole band thought it would be better to stop things before they escalated.”

“Huh,” Frank made. He couldn’t really understand how anyone could pick studying over playing music. He knew those things were in the past, and no homily he could deliver right now would change Mikey’s decision from almost ten years ago. But _still_. “Do you ever regret it?”

Mikey needed a few moments before he answered. “Yeah,” he admitted then. “Sometimes. I mean, I’m happy with what I have, but I can’t help wondering what my life would be like if I’d stuck to music, you know? It was messy but… It was _fun_. Maybe whatever douche that would be working here instead of me would be selling our CD’s. I don’t know, it’s kinda cool to picture that shit.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Frank agreed, nodding understandingly. “Hey, well, if you ever wanna play again, you can totally come play with us someday. I’m sure the guys love you because you offered to promote our band, and they’ll adore you once they finally meet you, so…”

Mikey smiled at him. “Thank you, Frank. I’ll think about it.”

“Well, don’t think about it too long.” Frank nudged him playfully, shooting him a grin. “We might be famous in two weeks, the opportunity might pass by fast...”

“So wait. Y _ou’re_ telling _me_ not to wait too long?” Mikey asked, one brow arched skeptically.

Frank frowned, his grin turning into a confused expression. “Yeah?”

“You’re telling me to take an opportunity before it’s too late?”

“I am,” Frank affirmed. The look on Mikey’s face told him he was referring to something, making some sort of joke, but he didn’t catch on. It sounded like they weren’t talking about playing together anymore, though.

Mikey shook his head with a grin, ignoring Frank’s questioning look. “Make sure to share that wise tip with my brother sometime, alright?” was all he added, before he abruptly changed the subject with a furtive smile and suggested to get lunch somewhere before the break was over.

Frank decided to stop pondering over what he could've meant about half-way to the pizzeria, but he still couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was missing out on something.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing!

All Frank wanted to do was go to bed as quickly as possible when he parked his car in his street after work that evening. It wasn’t late, and even though his workday hadn’t been specifically exhausting, he just really wanted to get some rest. Part of him believed that he hadn’t overcome his cold as quickly as he’d thought, and that him being so tired all day was definitely a sign of it coming back, but he didn’t focus on that. He probably just needed some sleep and would feel much better tomorrow.

Before he even unlocked the front door, he knew he was far from getting any sleep, though. He could hear voices, not angry or upset ones, but they were still really loud. He also heard bright laughter that definitely didn’t come from his dad.

With a sigh, he opened the door, kicked off his shoes and went to the living room. The voices got louder with every step, and of course – there, next to his dad, Greta was sitting on the sofa, talking to him animatedly. The majority of the noises came from the two girls sitting on the floor by the TV though, playing some board game Frank didn’t recognize. Fucking great. Frank generally didn’t mind them being here, but he felt like today was about the worst day they could’ve picked. His dad could’ve informed him beforehand, at least.

None of them had noticed him standing on the threshold until then, and Frank considered just going to his room and putting in his earphones to try and get some sleep. But he remembered his dad telling him how important these people were to him, and Frank had liked Greta meeting her the first time, so he suppressed a sigh and entered the room.

“Oh, Frank!” his dad exclaimed as soon as he spotted him. “I thought you were staying at Colin’s tonight?”

Frank shook his head. “Oh, no. The uh, the practice is tomorrow, though. I’ll be out the whole day.” He nervously glanced at the girls playing on his right. They’d noticed him, but none of them dared talk to him just yet, it seemed like. Frank prayed he wouldn’t accidentally curse in front of them.

“You look tired,” Greta noticed, surprising Frank. She even sounded sympathetic saying so, and her eyes were sharper than his dad’s, more observing, but not in a way that made Frank feel uncomfortable. Frank hadn’t had come home to someone looking at him like that for a long time. “Rough day at work?”

Frank made a dismissive hand gesture. “Not really. I didn’t sleep very well last night, though, I’m pretty beat.”

“Aw, sorry for invading your home like this,” Greta sighed, but there was a smile on her face. “We were gonna go out, anyway. The girls wanna see a movie. We didn’t know you were going to be here, but of course you can join us, if you want?” She looked at Frank’s dad, who gave an encouraging nod.

“Uh,” Frank made, weighing his options. He did appreciate the offer, but right now he really didn’t feel like watching some Disney movie. He was too tired. “Maybe some other time? Sorry, I really wanna sleep soon.”

Greta nodded. “That makes sense. The five of us should do something together sometime, though.”

“Absolutely,” Frank agreed kindly.

His dad nudged her leg gently, then gestured towards Greta’s daughters. “Don’t you wanna introduce them?”

Frank took a deep breath when Greta nodded quickly, apologizing for not realizing they hadn’t met yet. He didn’t know what made him so nervous about being introduced to the girls. They seemed nice enough, at least none of them was crying or screaming. Maybe the fact that they were his dad’s girlfriend’s family was so scary to him. It seemed like a big step. And they weren’t only Greta’s, but also _Alex_ ’ _s_ daughters, if Frank’s theory was correct…

“Gwen, Gracie, this is Frank,” Greta introduced the girls to him once they’d come over. Gwen, the older sister, had long brown hair and big, curious eyes that scanned Frank, making him feel a little fidgety. Gracie was clinging to her mom’s hand, seeming just as hesitant about being introduced to a stranger as Frank was. He couldn’t deny they were cute, though. They were both wearing dresses, as they were going out later, and their faces were pretty.

“I thought this was Frank!” Gwen voiced after a moment, pointing her small finger at Frank’s dad. “They can’t both be Frank, Mom.”

“Well, they _are_ both Frank, sweetie,” Greta laughed. The scene was kind of adorable, so finally, Frank found himself grinning as well. “They have the same name.”

“Why?” she inquired.

“Because my parents aren’t as creative as yours,” Frank replied. He crouched down in front of them so they were about the same height, hoping that was enough of an explanation. “And… you can call me Frankie, if you want. It’s less confusing if I don’t share a name with my dad, huh?”

Gwen hesitated a moment before she nodded. She seemed to trust Frank more, now that he was up close. “Okay, Frankie,” she decided. “You know what?”

“What?” Frank asked with his brows raised.

“I like your stone.”

“My stone?” he repeated, looking up at Greta with a confused grin. She just shrugged, not knowing what her daughter meant, either.

“Your little stone!” Gwen insisted impatiently. She tapped the side of her nose to show Frank what she was talking about – his piercing.

“Oh! Thank you,” Frank giggled. Talking to her was surprisingly easy, until now, anyway. But his piercing was important to him, and her complimenting it definitely earned her some plus points. Gracie was still eyeing him somewhat suspiciously, but he figured she just needed longer to warm up to him. That was totally cool with Frank.

“That’s a piercing, sweetheart,” Greta told her daughter gently. “Like Daddy used to have when you were very little, remember?”

Frank’s heart gave a little twitch. Was that why Gerard had wanted him to get a piercing? Had Alex already had that piercing when they were dating? Had it meant the same thing for them? He couldn’t help but feel jealous at that. Maybe he could ask Gerard about it, but he was nervous to talk about Alex at all, scared he might reveal what he knew about him.

Maybe this didn’t even mean anything, though. Gerard had dated Alex over a _decade_ ago. Frank didn’t want to believe he’d had his piercing for all those years.

“I like Frankie’s stone better,” Gwen said thoughtfully, somehow lifting Frank’s mood a little. “Can I get one too, Mom?”

“When you’re older, maybe,” Greta smiled, raking her hand through her daughter’s hair. “It hurts to get pierced. Doesn’t it, Frank?”

Frank nodded, pulling his brows together. “Oh, yeah, you have to be really brave,” he told Gwen half-seriously. “There’s a needle that pokes a hole through your skin-”

“Ew, stop!” Gwen shouted. She covered her ears with her small hands, eyes shut tightly. Frank nearly cursed realizing he probably shouldn’t have been so graphic, and quickly looked up at Greta, ready to apologize. He’d known he would fuck this up.

Luckily she just shook her head though, gentle and understanding. “It’s okay, she’s used to that stuff. She asks me about what it’s like being a doctor a lot, she’s just acting because she wants you to give her attention,” she informed him with a smile.

Frank relaxed instantly. “Sorry,” he still apologized. Carefully he touched Gwen’s arm, making her pry her eyes open critically. “Sorry, Gwen,” he said genuinely. “It’s… it’s not half as bad as you think it is, though. When you’re old enough, and if you really want it, I’m sure you can get a piercing, too.”

“Can I touch your stone, Frankie?”

That was Gracie, reaching out for Frank’s nose tentatively, a determined look on her face. Frank was surprised at how mesmerized the children were by his piercing. It made it easier getting to know them, so yet again, Gerard was making his life easier. It was _kind of_ Gerard’s doing, anyway. He allowed Gracie to let her fingertip glide over the piercing, which seemed to intrigue Gwen enough to forgive Frank and want to touch it herself.

Somehow Frank ended up playing with Gwen and Gracie until they left about half an hour later. Yet again Greta asked him whether he was sure he didn’t want to join them, and while Frank had to find he wasn’t all that tired anymore, he declined her offer.

Being alone sucked as well, though. As soon as the four were out of the front door, Frank went to his room and let himself slump down on the bed. He’d never minded being alone, he’d liked it, even. But now, since there was no one there to distract him anymore, all he could think about was how badly he wanted to be with Gerard. It ached to know that he _could_ be spending the night with Gerard, but he hadn’t wanted to ask him whether it was cool for him to come over again, scared he might seem clingy. Now he wished he had, though. He wished he could sleep in his Master’s bed tonight.

Just when he’d decided maybe just going to sleep after all was the best idea, his phone vibrated in his pocket. His heart did a little jolt, thinking it was Gerard, but it was Jamia. She was gushing over something Cara had done that day, and how she wished she had the courage to talk to her about the kiss.

Frank wanted to tell her about Gerard so bad just then. Not just because he wanted to talk about Gerard as much as possible, no matter what, but also because he wanted her to know she wasn’t alone. They were in the same situation, spare the whole dom/sub thing Frank and Gerard had going on, and the fact that Gerard was Frank’s teacher. But basically, Frank was facing a problem similar to Jamia’s – they both had a crush on someone the same gender as them, and didn’t know how to tell them. _If_ to tell them.

Maybe just letting Jamia know he liked _some guy_ wouldn’t hurt. He’d never ever mention Gerard’s name. Or how he knew him, or anything. Just sharing his feelings with her would feel good though. Frank had noticed this desire more and more often recently, to let people know how important and great Gerard was to him. It had started with Mikey knowing, probably. Mikey had shown Frank how good it could feel to have someone support them, when they were usually surrounded by so ignorant people…

So he told her. He made her swear she’d never mention it to Colin, or anyone else, and told her he liked a guy. His heart was pounding nervously as he typed the message, but it also was weirdly freeing. And he could finally talk to someone about it who was going through the same thing.

Jamia was so excited about Frank admitting to that. Frank knew he’d made a good decision when he received a very grateful, happy text next. She promised to keep her mouth shut, and – against Frank’s expectations – didn’t even ask who the mysterious guy was. She mainly talked about how amazing it felt to know she wasn’t weird, and that Frank was there to support her.

She did encourage him to tell Gerard about the way he felt, though. Frank broadly told her what position he was in, that they met up from time to time, and that they had made out and stuff, but that Frank wasn’t sure about admitting to his feelings. Jamia gave him some sarcastic shit for that, quoting Frank’s own messages and telling him not to 'be scared of his feelings’ and to ‘give it a shot’, just as Frank had advised her when she’d told him about Cara the first time.

And Frank figured she was right. Because why was he making this such a big deal anyway? He _was_ in love with Gerard. And he knew Gerard felt the same way. There had been so many signs, so many moments that had caused Frank to slowly but surely fall for him. He just knew the same had happened to Gerard, he could feel it, see it in his eyes when they looked at each other.

So he was going to tell Gerard. This weekend, if the time was right. Suddenly, having set a goal felt incredibly good, like all the _maybes_ and _perhapses_ were finally over. He’d have clarity afterwards. They’d been ignoring their obvious connection for way too long, and if Gerard was going to be a pansy about it, Frank had to be the brave one for once. Take matters into his own hands.

This weekend.  
  


* * *

 

The rest of the week passed by incredibly fast once Frank had made a decision. Wednesday was over in a heartbeat, starting with Frank getting up at 10 and driving to Colin’s, and continuing in hours and hours of playing the songs they were gonna perform live. It was good, though. It was fun, and it took his mind off Gerard. Except for when they played _Moonage Daydream_ , but even then, Frank managed to just focus on actually playing instead of what he was going to say to the person the song was meant for.

He was nervous, but he was also pretty confident. It wasn’t like he would be confessing to something completely unforeseeable. Gerard would probably be glad Frank had made the first step, and then he’d hug him, and kiss him, and maybe even officially ask Frank to be his boyfriend?

Frank felt kind of ridiculous for thinking about something so cheesy. Their story had started out with a rough, not even fully consensual fuck, and even after they’d declared being interested in a relationship with the other, it had always been focused on sex. Never on any feelings. Not at first, anyway. More and more emotions had slipped in between them, changing their actions, their attitudes towards the other. There was no way Gerard hadn’t noticed them as well. Especially because he was so self-focused; Frank doubted there was anything about himself Gerard wasn’t aware of.

So he acted as if everything was normal when he drove to Gerard’s place after practice. Because everything _was_ normal. Gerard greeted him by pushing his tongue past Frank’s lips about a minute after he’d entered his house, then yanked his pants down, picked him up by the waist and fucked him against the wall with Frank’s legs wrapped around his middle and their mouths never disconnecting. Gerard rarely got so passionate, but when he did, it was after not having seen Frank for a few days. Frank could tell he missed him when they weren’t together.

Gerard drove Frank to work the next morning, promising to pick him up as well. Frank was almost late because he couldn’t stop kissing Gerard in the car, and only let go of him when Gerard agreed to have coffee with them before he drove back home. He left when the first customers came in, kissing Frank and squeezing his ass behind the register one last time when nobody was looking. Frank was sad to let him go, but there was no way he could’ve focused on his work with Gerard there. And he had promised Mikey to make up for his poor efforts on Tuesday, after all.

Work was fine that day. After lunch, Frank and Mikey jokingly came up with a bunch of methods on how to avoid getting Odette upset, who they would be working with again tomorrow. Frank wasn’t looking forward to it. But yesterday during practice, the guys and he arranged that they’d be dropping by tomorrow to meet Mikey, and Frank hoped that Odette wouldn’t dare to make any comments with that many strangers in the room. In his mind, she’d just go off to the staff room till they were gone, so they could talk about the gig and their band and Mikey’s band and just _everything_ without having to worry about upsetting the princess.

Gerard picked him up at 5, but instead of heading straight home, they got ice cream. Which was _totally_ something typical for a dom to do with his sub, Frank realized as he watched Gerard lick at his vanilla scoop, then giggling to himself at the irony. Maybe they were turning vanilla.

Frank using his tongue so much had apparently given Gerard ideas, though, because as soon as they were home, he made Frank drop to his knees and suck him off. He bobbed his head slowly, relishing the taste and warmth on his tongue, moaning when Gerard’s fingers gripped his hair deliciously tight.

He didn’t finish in Frank’s mouth, and instead dragged him into the kitchen, making him bend over one of the counters. Frank gasped feeling his pants being pulled down swiftly, and Gerard licking over his entrance a moment later, eager and impatient to get Frank prepared. A finger, more spit, Gerard’s tongue on his balls, another finger. Then finally, Gerard pressed his cock against him and ordered Frank to push back until it slipped inside, causing Frank to hold his breath as his body arched, stretching around him. One of Gerard’s hands settled on his head, keeping him down, as the other forced one of his arms behind his back. He left bruises on his forearm driving into him over and over, hard and merciless, until he came deep inside Frank, riding it out until he was oversensitive and Frank could feel him running down his thighs. Fuck, did he love feeling like that. Open, aching, and owned. Gerard jerked him off, making him spill his load within seconds, and intensifying Frank’s feelings so much more.

They watched TV before going to bed. Overall Frank had to find yet again that this didn’t feel like Gerard was his dom anymore. Days like today especially. He still called Gerard Master, because it felt right and natural, and of course he blindly followed any orders given to him. But that was about it. Everything else seemed like a normal relationship.

Part of him wanted to tell Gerard already, right then. Just to get it out, get it over with, because with every second he spent sitting next to Gerard watching whatever crappy show was on, the desire to just _tell him_ became bigger and bigger. _I’m in love with you_. It would be so easy and fast.

But somehow, Frank didn’t say anything. He rode Gerard when they were in bed, tried to put his words into actions, moving his hips and caressing his chest in a way that he hoped would make Gerard get what he was trying to tell him.

He didn’t. And Frank didn’t tell him, and when they were both sweaty and exhausted and ready for some rest, none of them said anything out of the ordinary, either. Frank slept with his face against Gerard’s chest, and planted kisses on his skin over and over until he fell asleep.  
  


* * *

 

Lots of things happened on Friday.

Frank woke up pretty early to get to work. His alarm didn’t wake Gerard, and he decided to let him sleep a little longer. Gerard deserved some rest. He went downstairs on his own, made some coffee and toast. When he was sitting at the table, he heard Gerard coming downstairs, and suddenly felt scared he might get angry at Frank for getting ready without his permission. He jumped to his feet and made another cup of coffee, finishing it just when Gerard entered the room. Luckily he wasn’t upset. Instead he kissed Frank, thanked him for the coffee, and asked how he’d slept.

During breakfast, Frank got another text from Jamia. Yet again she gushed over Cara, telling him they were going to a tattoo studio today because Cara was getting her first tat. Frank asked her to send a picture and wished her lots of fun; he’d always had a thing for tattoos, but figured he was too young, though he did have some ideas for later. Cara getting a tattoo got him thinking. If he could convince Gerard, maybe he would drive him to Ray’s studio again to get him some ink? He was so excited about the whole thing that he asked Gerard right away. Surprisingly, Gerard didn’t seem to mind at all, and even agreed to design it for him when Frank uttered that thought as well. Gerard suggested talking about the issue further over the weekend, as they’d have lots of time then. Frank smiled to himself, realizing this could be their very first action as a real couple.

Odette was just as horrible as last week. Frank had had to drive to work himself that day because he had to drive home later and couldn’t leave it on Gerard’s street the whole weekend. So he couldn’t even procrastinate going inside by making out with Gerard, but instead had to enter the shop right away, looking forward to a long and stressful day.

Surprisingly Mikey was spared from Odette's endless monologues today, though. Most of the time, anyway. Instead, Odette had picked Frank as her victim. She talked to him while Frank was carrying boxes around, babbled about some friends of hers when he dusted the shelves, and wouldn’t keep her mouth shut when Frank worked at the register, never doing anything herself. If she wasn’t going to help, she could at least be fucking _quiet_. Frank was so annoyed by her, and the shop being pretty busy today didn’t help calm his nerves either.

Odette even joined Mikey and Frank having lunch. She did talk a little less while she was eating, but generally, Frank still didn’t get a break from her. Not even when the guys from the band came in some time around 4; unlike Frank had imagined, Odette stayed close by, making sure to introduce herself and find out exactly what Frank’s friends wanted.

As Frank had predicted, they got along extremely well with Mikey. They talked about this and that, exchanged experiences writing songs. Frank tried to avoid mentioning the gig in front of Odette, but then Martin blurted out about it anyway, of course catching Odette’s interest.

“You probably have something better to do,” he quickly told her when she asked when she could see them live. “And it’s not like you’ll get in the bar anyway, you're too young...”

“Me and my girls will find a way,” Odette stated confidently, smirking at Frank. “Wouldn’t wanna miss out on that.”

Colin, not getting Frank was trying to make Odette fuck off, readily told her all the details. From the look on his face, Frank could tell he fancied her. Fucking idiot. He even offered to talk to ‘their guy’, Arnie, to make sure Odette and her friends got in. Arnie was getting _them_ in as well, so why wouldn’t he do the same for a pretty girl?

Talking about Arnie, Colin also remembered he was supposed to tell him the name of their band tonight. They’d used ‘+Special Guests’ to announce them until now, apparently, but since it was only about a week till their gig, they wanted to hang up more specific posters in the bar. There would be other bands performing as well, and their band was the only one without a name yet, which was why Arnie had to pressure them a little.

Odette, being the helpful and nice girl that she was, made a couple of really shitty suggestions that Colin loved. One of them was ‘Vaffanculo’, which Frank recognized as the Italian version of Fuck you. That suggestion wouldn’t have been so bad – if it hadn’t come from Odette, and if Odette hadn’t only said it to taunt Frank even further, implying he wouldn’t get what the phrase meant. Luckily Frank did know some words.

By arguing that nobody would be able to spell that name, and throwing pleading looks at Mikey, silently asking for his support, Frank could eventually convince Colin that ‘Vaffanculo’ was a horrible idea. Instead Mikey made some suggestions, coming up with one awesome name after the other, so soon Odette’s ideas were long forgotten, even by Colin.

They eventually settled for ‘Keep the Faith’. It was pretty short, easy to spell and pronounce, and Frank kind of fell in love with it the moment he heard it. Mikey was a genius when it came to shit like that. Frank also thought the phrase would make a really good tattoo. He’d keep that in mind for later.  
  


* * *

 

Before Frank knew it, he was saying goodbye to the guys after another long day of practicing a day later. Although everything had to happen within a few weeks, Frank felt like they knew their playlist pretty well by now, and they sounded _awesome_. He was looking forward to performing so much, just knowing it would be only a week until their show was kind of overwhelming and made his whole body buzz with adrenaline.

Colin also reminded Frank of his promise to get drunk with him. Frank had totally forgotten about that. He’d been kind of focused on work, his dad, _Gerard_ … But he knew he’d have to keep his promise. He’d just have to get Gerard’s permission first. Thankfully he could give amazing head.

After making an excuse and assuring Colin he’d drink with him very soon, Frank drove home. His dad had another family date night thing planned, and Frank found himself kind of looking forward to it. It was nice to have something like that again – a family. Greta was great, the girls were sweet. He was sure he’d have a fun time with them. And they would also distract him from Gerard, and what he was going to do tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the day Frank had chosen. His heart sped up just thinking about it, his hands getting sweaty against the wheel. Yet again he reminded himself it wouldn’t be a big deal – Gerard clearly was in love with him too, Frank was just making the first move – and that there was no reason to be nervous or even worried about the whole thing.

He was though. Part of him couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if Gerard didn’t act the way Frank was expecting it, and that he would destroy everything with his confession… But no. He tried not to think about that, because tomorrow would be great. A wonderful beginning of something new, something better than what they already had.

His dad drove them to Greta’s house when Frank got home at 7. They’d planned having dinner together, cooking it included. The girls welcomed them excitedly, and while Greta began rummaging through the kitchen with Frank’s dad, Frank was being dragged upstairs to their rooms and introduced to about a dozen dolls. He felt weird being in the house Gerard’s ex had lived in. _If_ this Alex was Gerard’s ex, he reminded himself, he still couldn’t be a hundred percent sure.

The house was big and homey, much larger than Gerard’s or Colin’s, but also by no means a mansion. Gwen made sure to show Frank around before they went back downstairs, dragging him through the house by his wrist, and also showing him her jewelry. Frank decided his nervousness about meeting the girls had been completely unnecessary; they were amazing. Gracie still seemed a little critical about whether he was worth her trust, but she also showed him her room, and made Frank play with her, so Frank figured she at least didn’t _hate_ him.

Dinner was almost ready when they came back downstairs. Frank set the table as Gwen and Gracie had a seat already, happily making plans about how they could make Frank wear their mom’s lipstick after dinner, because apparently, Frank would look “super pretty and awesome with the stone on his nose and lipstick on his mouth.” Frank just chuckled and listened to them fantasize about it. He hoped they weren’t actually going to carry their plans through, but as long as it would make them happy, Frank guessed he could endure some makeup on his face.

They watched a movie the girls picked afterwards, and switched to some other movie after they’d asleep and Greta had tucked them in upstairs. Frank did feel a little out of place then, sitting on the sofa next to his dad and his girlfriend. Luckily they drove home not too late. Frank took a shower before he went to bed, his head still filled with the fun memories he’d made that day.

It was only when he lay in bed that he realized he’d be telling Gerard _tomorrow_. He was picking him up at 9, just like it had been when they’d started out. Frank’s alarm was set for 8, but he doubted he’d get that much sleep. All the nervousness he’d suppressed the last couple of days came crashing down on him, and he became aware that okay, maybe this _was_ a pretty big deal. He’d never officially confessed his love to anyone. It had never been like this with the girlfriends he’d had. Love you’s in his previous relationships had always been so _normal_ , nothing special. He’d never waited days and days before he said it, he’d never prepared himself so much, or had to bring up this much courage. Nobody had ever meant this much to him. And he was scared he’d fuck it up.


	41. Chapter 41

Frank soon found out his nervousness would get even worse the next day.  
  
Gerard picked him up like they’d arranged. Frank had already been waiting at their usual spot for about ten minutes, his heart jumping erratically, when the familiar green car finally approached. Everything seemed to slow down then. The last week had passed by in a heartbeat, but as soon as Frank had sunken down on the seat next to Gerard and gotten a peck on his lips, every moment was stretched out, contrasting absurdly with how quickly Frank’s pulse was racing through his body.  
  
Gerard was in a good mood that day. He talked about Frank’s gig on the way to his house a lot, elaborating what he had discussed with Mikey the day before. They’d made a plan as to how Gerard should act around Mikey, since they couldn’t really be seen together, not with Colin being able to recognize them both, but none of them wanted to be alone the whole evening, either. Frank spent the next minutes listening to Gerard ranting about crowded bars, his apparently terrible dance moves, and questionable outfit choices. It was nice, it made him giggle, and he teased Gerard about expecting him to dance in the first row for at least half of the gig or they were totally over. But once the car came to a halt in front of Gerard’s house, Frank was reminded of the task at hand, and fuck, was he nervous.  
  
He decided the time hadn’t come. Yet. He’d tell Gerard _today,_ definitely, just… not right now.  
  
It didn’t help that Gerard was being ridiculously adorable, though. Frank was dragged up the stairs when they’d entered the house, up to the bedroom, where Gerard wanted to present some potential outfits he was considering to wear next Saturday. So Frank had a seat on the bed, watched Gerard hold up different shirts and try on some black pants that looked just like Gerard’s usual ones to Frank, but were apparently very special. According to Gerard.  
  
It seemed like he really wanted Frank to approve of his outfit, which was new. Usually, it was Frank who had to wear an outfit Gerard had picked, but here his dom was, trying on different shirts and jackets, and asking Frank’s opinion on every single item. Not even Frank knew what he was gonna be wearing yet, and he would be the one performing.  
  
“You’re not trying to hook up with someone in that bar, are you?” Frank couldn’t help but ask when Gerard put on yet another shirt. He’d looked incredible in the last four he’d shown to Frank – He looked good in _anything._  
  
“Pretty sure I already know who I’m taking home,” Gerard responded coyly. He took the shirt off after receiving another nod from Frank, and put it back into the wardrobe.  
  
Frank grinned. “Oh, really?” he teased, his eyes roaming over Gerard’s bared skin. God, was he hot. “And who’s the lucky one?”  
  
“Well, I really feel like fucking a hot musician,” Gerard played along, turning around and returning Frank’s grin. “I hear one of the bands has a really slutty guitarist. And he’s pretty. Real fucking pretty.”  
  
“Is that so?” Frank giggled, automatically spreading his legs a little when Gerard approached him. “What else do you hear about him?”  
  
“Hm,” Gerard made thoughtfully. He was standing right in front of Frank now, lacing a hand through his hair and looking him straight in the eye the whole time. “I hear he makes the most beautiful noises getting fucked in his sweet ass.”  
  
Frank’s breath hitched. He wanted to reach out, touch Gerard’s skin, anywhere, but his hands were like glued to where they were resting on his thighs. “Yeah? What else?” he urged, his voice sounding a little hoarse.  
  
Gerard smiled sweetly at him. “He’s a pain slut,” he muttered, tightening his fist in Frank’s hair just then and yanking his head back, leaving Frank gasping as Gerard leaned down to him. “He gets off on it so much. Being spanked, being bitten...”  
  
At these words, he let his teeth graze over Frank’s neck just barely, making Frank tremble as he waited for the pain to surge through him. But it didn’t come. Gerard pulled back a few seconds later, to press a hungry kiss to Frank’s lips that Frank reciprocated eagerly. “He’s a desperate little whore,” he continued against Frank’s lips. Slowly he was putting his weight on him, and the hand in his hair guided him backwards, making Frank lie down on the bed. Gerard climbed on top of him, never breaking the kiss, murmuring more words against Frank’s lips that had him squirming. “Always ready for his Master, always eager for his cock.”  
  
Frank whimpered, his hips moving of their own accord now, rutting up against Gerard. His hands slid up over Gerard’s arms, trying to settle in Gerard’s hair, needing him closer. But Gerard caught his wrists when they were only halfway there, and gripped them tightly, pushing them into the sheets right above Frank’s head. Adrenaline rushed through his body as he found himself completely at Gerard’s mercy. Frank fucking loved how powerless he felt with Gerard’s fingers around his wrists so tightly and his weight pinning him down. A whine escaped his mouth when Gerard bit down on his bottom lip, like a punishment for touching him without permission. “He’s also feisty. Can be a real pain in the ass,” Gerard all but growled, making Frank’s hips shoot up and more desperate noises leave his throat.  
  
“Please-” he moaned, but was cut off by a fierce kiss that had his head spinning like crazy. His fingers twitched above his head, trying to reach Gerard, but he kept them in place firmly. His hips had begun moving against Frank’s though, slow and controlled, so unlike Frank’s rapid thrusts. Christ, was he hard, and so fucking ready for Gerard to stop teasing him. He needed him badly.  
  
He didn’t have to wait much longer. “Up, hands and knees. And take your shirt off,” Gerard rasped eventually, standing up himself so Frank could move. Just for a second Frank watched him reach into the nightstand drawer to get the lube, before he hurried to obey, slipping his shirt off, turning around and getting on all fours in the center of the bed. Gerard didn’t like him there. He grabbed him by his hips and yanked him towards the edge of the bed again, making Frank squeal in surprise. His feet dangled off the edge; only his knees were still on the bed, and Gerard was standing behind him, between his legs, holding onto his hips and moving his still clothed crotch against Frank’s ass.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Frank choked out, realizing he was going to get fucked like this. Gerard was going to be rough. No fucking question.  
  
Gerard yanked Frank’s pants down expertly a moment later. Frank groaned feeling his cock finally jump free, and he pushed his ass out, arching his back to present himself.  
  
“So fucking pretty,” Gerard muttered. He landed a firm smack on Frank’s cheek, causing Frank to hiss and close his eyes, fists tightening in the sheets he was clinging to. “My pretty boy.”  
  
“Please,” Frank groaned urgently, now rocking his ass to draw attention to it. Gerard spanked him again, harder this time, making Frank moan. God, he’d needed this. This and so much more.  
  
Gerard uncapped the bottle, and a moment later, Frank felt two wet fingers prodding at his opening. Eagerly he pressed against them, grunting when they slipped inside easily and Gerard began to stretch him. Frank keened when he nudged his prostate, his head dropped between his shoulders as he fought to keep himself from begging even more. Gerard was teasing him, but not unbearably so, and after a few long minutes, he retrieved his fingers and lined his cock up with Frank’s hole.  
  
“Ready, baby?” he asked hoarsely, waiting for Frank to nod before he pushed inside. Frank cursed as he opened up to him inch by inch, relishing the feeling of being filled. Gerard was being careful, so it took some time until he bottomed out. They were both panting as Gerard waited for Frank to adjust, massaging his hips gently, making sure to let Frank take his time.  
  
“Please move,” Frank grunted when he felt his body had relaxed enough. He held onto the sheets even tighter, preparing himself for Gerard’s thrusts. They were slow at first, still careful, but soon got bolder and harder. Frank lost himself in the constant rhythm and Gerard’s soft grunts behind him, the bruising hands on his skin. Soon Gerard had found his prostate again, and he angled his hips just right, making Frank fucking cry out every time they snapped forward. It was perfect. Gerard’s hands shoved Frank back to meet his every thrust, whereas all Frank could do was heave in breath after breath, his whole body shaking and his head spinning. He was being loud, too. Porn-worthy, high-pitched moans were pushed out of his lungs every time Gerard hit his spot dead-on, mixed with wanton whimpers and groans.  
  
Just when Frank felt the knot in his stomach tightening, getting ready for his release, Gerard slowed down. He whined and tried to push back, tried to keep the pace up, but Gerard was stronger.  
  
“Please, sir,” he whimpered submissively. “Please don’t stop, I’m so close, please.”  
  
“Who said you were allowed to cum?” Gerard asked in a teasing manner. He began to move again, only slow and shallow, driving Frank insane.  
  
He gritted his teeth and forced himself to focus. His fingers hurt from digging into the sheets so roughly, his cock ached and was desperate to be touched, his heart was racing and his breathing fast. “May I please cum for you, sir?”  
  
Gerard hummed. He took his time before he responded, fucking into Frank so damn slowly, way too slow for Frank’s liking. “Why should I?” he asked sweetly, making Frank whine quietly. “Do you think you deserve it?”  
  
“I was good,” Frank stated breathlessly. He sounded desperate, even to his own ears, but he couldn’t help it. He hoped Gerard was just playing with him, just drawing it out for his amusement, and not actually considering not letting Frank cum. Which _could_ be the case. There was no way Frank would know, and fuck, was he close. He needed to finish so badly. “Please let me cum, Master, please.”  
  
“What if I don’t feel like letting you?” Gerard asked. He was moving a little faster now, a little more powerful, and deeper, fuck. Frank’s entire body was on edge, every thrust made him feel more helpless and inevitably pushed him closer. “What if I just want to use you for my pleasure until I finish? You should be grateful I’m fucking you at all.”  
  
“I am, Master,” Frank hurried to say. “It just feels so good, I can’t-”  
  
“You don’t seem very grateful. You seem pretty greedy and desperate,” Gerard interrupted him sharply.  
  
Frank felt like sobbing. “I’m sorry, sir.” God, he just wanted him to speed up and fuck him so hard he couldn’t walk for a week, but his fucking _words,_ Jesus. Every word leaving Gerard’s mouth went straight to Frank’s cock, making it leak and twitch, fucking begging for relief. He loved how calm Gerard sounded, how easily he could make Frank fall apart. They’d been talking normally just a few minutes ago, but now here Frank was, yet again on his hands and knees, and pleading with Gerard for the orgasm he needed so much. Collecting his thoughts, he babbled out more apologies, hoping what he said would be enough. “Please forgive me, Master. I’m sorry, I’m really fucking grateful for what you give me, please.”  
  
“Hm,” Gerard made. It hadn’t been enough. But Frank couldn’t fucking think when Gerard pushed into him every few seconds, his thrusts so steady, so easy to get lost in. It wasn’t fair. And Gerard knew that.  
  
“What can I do, sir?” Frank asked desperately. “I’ll do whatever you want, anything, Master.”  
  
“Well. First of all, I don’t think I feel like cumming in your ass right now,” Gerard stated, sounding nonchalant about it.  
  
Frank bit back a whimper. “Where do you wanna cum, sir? In my mouth? May I suck you off?” he offered hurriedly.  
  
“Hm, maybe later you may,” Gerard said. He pulled out all the way, delivering a smack to Frank’s ass that drowned out his whine at the sudden empty feeling. “Kneel.”  
  
Nodding hastily, Frank obeyed. He jumped off the bed and got on the ground by Gerard’s feet, looking up at him expectantly. “I’ll cum all over your pretty face,” he told him, already jerking himself quickly, fist tight around his cock. “Sit up. Hands on your thighs, flatly. You may open your mouth.”  
  
“Thank you, Master,” Frank choked out as he got in the position. He looked up at him eagerly, continuing to plead with his eyes in hopes of gaining his permission to jerk off afterwards. His tongue hung out as he waited for Gerard to finish, watching him with big eyes. He knew he was close. Gerard began to pant above him, his brows furrowed, hand speeding up on his cock. Frank shut his eyes when he heard him curse, and then the first splash hit his face, followed by many others. What landed on his tongue, he swallowed eagerly, moaning at the intense taste spreading in his mouth.  
  
“Fuck, Frankie,” Gerard panted out. He wiped his cock over Frank’s tongue to clean it before putting himself back in his pants, closing them with a sigh. “You look so good like this. You have no fucking idea.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” Frank repeated. He reached out for Gerard’s leg when he was about to turn away, clinging to him desperately. “Please, Master, may I cum for you now? Please, I was so good, wasn’t I?”  
  
“You know what else I heard about that hot guitarist?” Gerard asked with a smirk that told Frank he was not going to cum anytime soon. Fuck.  
  
“What, sir?” he still asked quietly.  
  
Gerard briefly raked a hand through his hair, then patted him on his head. “He’d do anything to please his Master. He’d even wait for his orgasm for a couple of hours.”  
  
“Master, please, I’m begging you-” Frank choked out, clutching Gerard’s leg yet a little firmer, as if that could change his mind.  
  
“You’d do _anything_ to please me. Isn’t that right?”  
  
Frank nodded after a moment, realizing he was losing this battle, no matter what he’d say next. “Yes, Master,” he muttered with his head lowered and loosening his grip.  
  
“Good boy. I’m not gonna put a cockring on you because you have pleased me a lot. Unless you wanna try to change my mind again?” he probed.  
  
Defeated, Frank shook his head. His cock was still aching, and he wanted to get off so fucking bad, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He’d just have to be on his best behavior for the rest of the day, and hope Gerard would reward him soon. “No, Master, I’m sorry,” he replied meekly.  
  
“That’s my good little slut,” Gerard said earnestly. “You should be proud of yourself. Letting your Master use you to get off, taking his cum so well. Like the perfect fuck toy that you are.”  
  
“Thank you, Master,” Frank responded. He did feel pretty proud of himself at these words, and suddenly, his own orgasm didn’t seem so urgent anymore. At least he’d pleased his Master.  
  
“You may go clean yourself,” Gerard decided generously. “And get dressed. I’ll be waiting for you downstairs. You won’t touch yourself while you’re alone, will you?”  
  
“No, sir,” Frank responded sincerely. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. He was ready to do exactly what Gerard had said, nothing more, nothing less. And, as he remembered just then, there was this kind of big _something_ he’d planned for today… He wasn’t going to get himself be punished, possibly get Gerard angry. He needed him calm for what he was going to tell him. “I promise I won’t.”  
  
“Good, Frank. Very good.” Gerard gave him another pat on the head, then took a few steps back to let Frank get on his feet. “I’ll be waiting downstairs. Be in the living room in ten minutes.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Frank nodded obediently. He kept his head down until Gerard had left the room, trying to be perfect, then let out a long breath. Fuck, did he adore that man.  
  
__  
  
He knew it would be a while until he could confess his feelings to Gerard. Even though he kept telling himself it wasn’t a big deal, he kind of wanted to take his time for it, wait until the moment felt right. He knew Gerard was a fan of that.  
  
None of the moments he spent walking around with a boner felt right. Gerard made him cook lunch, and then clean the kitchen, all the time giving orders and commands as to what he wanted Frank to do. Frank loved being treated like this, he did, and the constant innuendos and Gerard’s dominant persona made sure he kept his hard-on , but he couldn’t help but wonder when he’d get to talk to Gerard about… _the thing_. He was nervous about it, and sort of unfocused, which was why Gerard had to rebuke him a couple of times.  
  
Finally, sometime in the afternoon, Gerard had mercy on him. What started with a blowjob turned into a rough fuck on the sofa, with Frank on his front and Gerard pounding into him from behind. Frank was allowed to jerk off when Gerard had finished inside of him. He came hard, slumping against Gerard and getting his cum everywhere. He had to clean the sofa afterwards, but it seemed so worth it, especially in the blissful, boneless state Frank was in just then.  
  
But once he could think straight again, Frank realized there was nothing holding him back anymore. Gerard had turned into his sweet self after Frank had gotten rid of the stains on his couch, and treated Frank normally again. Like his friend. Like his _boyfriend_ , Frank thought, feeling his face heat up at the word.  
  
He had to find that there wouldn’t be a perfect moment. For Gerard, this was just a normal Sunday. He wasn’t expecting Frank to say anything out of the ordinary. He wasn’t waiting for him to confess to any feelings; he didn’t make any pauses while speaking, expecting Frank to cut in and talk about what was on his mind. Frank was the one who would have to make the first step. He had to be brave for this.  
  
Still, it wasn’t until sometime after 7 pm that he decided it was now or never. He’d procrastinated it the whole fucking day, and soon Gerard would want to watch TV or something, and then go to sleep, probably have sex again first. Frank didn’t want to start the conversation with some movie playing in the background, and he didn’t want to be the person who confessed their love right after sex, or even while they were at it. So he’d have to do it now. This was his last chance. They were in the kitchen, had just had dinner, and Gerard was about to do the dishes. Frank was standing behind him, wringing the kitchen towel in his hands, as he tried to find the right words. Now or never, he reminded himself. His heart was pounding so fast as he kept looking at the back of Gerard’s head, who was busy filling the sink with water and detergent, luckily not paying any attention to Frank.  
  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he began to speak, forcing himself not to think about it. “Gerard,” he said, sounding shaky, so unsteady.  
  
“Huh?” Gerard made. Frank opened his eyes to find him having turned around, looking at him with concern on his face. Frank usually didn’t address him like that, ever, even when they weren’t exactly in their roles. But right now, he felt like a ‘Master’ would be out of place.  
  
“I...” Frank began. Fuck, why had Gerard turned around? It would’ve been so much easier – not easy, but easier – if he weren’t looking at him like that. Eyes wide, brows furrowed every so slightly. Waiting for Frank to speak. He'd turned the faucet off, and suddenly, the room was uncomfortably quiet. Frank had to close his eyes again. He inhaled slowly, unsuccessfully trying to calm himself down. Then he just let the words out. “I’m… I’m in love with you.”  
  
There. It was out, he’d said it, there was no taking it back now. He felt like he was going to faint his heart was beating so fast, and he realized almost painfully that this was real, this was actually happening. He’d confessed to his feelings. Gerard knew he loved him.  
  
Frank didn’t dare open his eyes. Not yet. He strained his ears though, listening for any noises, praying Gerard would just fucking _say_ something. Anything. Both of them were quiet for an obnoxiously long time though. Too long. Frank’s heart sank realizing that.  
  
“What?” Gerard eventually said. He didn’t sound harsh, not even confused, just… overwhelmed. Breathless, even.  
  
No matter how hard he tried, Frank couldn’t bring himself to say it again. When he opened his eyes, Gerard’s face was unreadable. Frank searched it for anything that would indicate affection, or relief, or just something that showed he’d even understood what Frank had told him. This was not what he had expected. The way he’d imagined this conversation to go, Gerard was kissing him by now, telling him he felt the same way, thanking him for being strong enough to say it first. But none of that happened. Gerard was still standing there, not even close to Frank, completely speechless.  
  
“But… Frank, no,” Gerard breathed out eventually, realizing Frank wasn’t going to say anything. His voice was high, almost pleading with Frank, as if he hoped he’d take it back. “We… We talked about this. We established this was just about me dominating you, remember?”  
  
“It’s more than that. It’s _become_ more,” Frank insisted. He wasn’t going to accept what Gerard was saying, fuck no. He knew what he felt, he’d seen it in Gerard’s eyes. He knew Gerard was in love with him too. “You can’t tell me I was just imagining everything. You took me to the beach, like a fucking date. You- You called me ‘baby’ and ‘angel’, you had sex with me on a bed, and told me it meant something, you told me I was special,” he listed, searching his brain for all the things that had made him feel like he was feeling now. He was desperate, he knew that, trying to change Gerard’s mind with facts, blocking out what he was implying.  
  
Gerard hesitated before he answered. “Frank,” he said again, so quiet and gentle as though he hoped it wouldn't hurt Frank if he just spoke quietly enough. “No. No, we can’t let anything like this happen. I’m your teacher, I’m fucking twice your age, you can’t be… in love with me.”  
  
“How does your fucking age matter?” Frank barked out, feeling himself snap. Angry tears were sliding down his cheeks, and he didn’t care enough to wipe them away. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real. “How is any of that important? It didn’t bother you when you fucked me just two hours ago, did it?”  
  
“That’s different,” Gerard stated defensively. “Frank, this whole dom/sub thing, it’s dangerous enough. We can’t get feelings into this. We can’t. We have to abide by the rules when I’m your dom, but if you… you _feel_ something for me, how can I be sure you won’t go around telling people about us if I hurt your feelings, even if I didn’t mean to? You have to understand, please, Frank-”  
  
“You’re not seriously scared about that, are you? I _wanted_ this, I still do, and this means, no, _you_ mean so much to me. You have no fucking idea. I would never put you in danger.”  
  
“But you are putting me in danger. Every goddamn day,” Gerard argued, sounding somewhat helpless. “Frank, this can’t happen. I’m sorry.”  
  
“So for you, this isn’t about feelings? Not at all?” Frank asked skeptically, crossing his arms in front of his chest. There was no fucking way he could’ve misread Gerard’s actions. The signs had been so obvious…  
  
“I’m just your dom, Frank,” Gerard insisted after a moment.  
  
“Stop kidding yourself!” Frank all but shouted, unable to hide his anger a moment longer. “What the fuck, Gerard, you can’t possibly believe that. That’s not fucking true and you know it. You can’t deny we have something here. Mikey said you talk about me all the time, and that I’m important to you. You care about me, stop pretending this is still just about sex. You don’t even act like a dom most days anymore - you let me take control, you fucking begged for my forgiveness when you’d fucked up, on your fucking knees. You take all the risk for us. You took care of me when I was sick. You’re protective over me. You… You even have a song that reminds you of me! You clearly feel the same way, so... why are you doing this?”  
  
Gerard looked like he too was going to cry, but just for a second. He looked vulnerable. Insecure. For a moment Frank thought he was going to cut the bullshit and agree with him. “I know,” he then whispered. “Of course I care about you. You’re such an amazing person, you do mean a lot to me. But we can’t… I can’t… I told you, this is not about _romance,_ Frank. I can’t.”  
  
“Oh my god, this is about fucking Alex, isn’t it?” Frank shook his head disbelievingly, stepping closer to Gerard, who looked shocked but didn’t protest. “You’re still butthurt because he left you all those years ago? Jesus Christ! Fucking grow up, Gerard. Relationships end, hearts get broken. Get over it.”  
  
“It’s not… It’s not like that,” Gerard said, not sounding convincing. “Look, you don’t understand. I _loved_ him.”  
  
“And I love you,” Frank replied sternly, feeling so angry and emotional he didn’t even see Gerard flinch at the statement. “And I know you love me too. You can’t be this blind, you have to see what’s happening to us.”  
  
“Frank, please,” Gerard whimpered. “Please don’t do this, I don’t wanna lose you.”  
  
“So stop fucking around and be honest with me!” Frank demanded raucously. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins. Everything felt like it was happening far away from him, kind of like an absurd dream, yet painfully real at the same time. Gerard had his head lowered and was looking at the floor, avoiding Frank’s eyes. Obviously wishing himself away. “Look at me, Gerard. Look at me and tell me you don’t have any feelings for me.”  
  
Slowly Gerard looked up. He was biting down on his bottom lip as he met Frank’s eyes, looking so scared. Frank had never seen him like this. He didn’t know what it meant, and it confused the hell out of him, drove him fucking mad. “I…” Gerard began, making Frank’s heart miss a beat as he stared at him, waiting for his answer. “I’m just… I’m just your dom, Frank. Nothing else.”  
  
Ouch. More tears rushed to Frank’s eyes as he forced himself to take a deep breath and nod, taking it in, disappointment rushing over him. “Okay,” he said then, nodding again. “Okay.”  
  
Gerard stepped forward, trying to touch Frank, but he moved away. “Frank, please...”  
  
“No, it’s okay,” Frank repeated. “I just… I gotta get out of here.”  
  
“I understand,” Gerard said quietly.  
  
Frank looked at him for another second before he turned around to walk to the front door. He put on his shoes, willing the tears away and his heart to slow the fuck down. This was such a fucking mess.  
  
“Frank, wait.” Gerard appeared behind him, sounding like he was begging. Frank didn’t look at him. “Let me drive you.”  
  
“I’m good.”  
  
“Please, Frank, I’m sorry,” Gerard croaked. Yet again he reached out, but Frank batted his hand away.  
  
“Don’t fucking touch me,” he spat. “I said I’m good.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Gerard whimpered. “Please don’t… don’t go, I-”  
  
“You what? Need to get off again before you sleep?” Frank grunted, throwing his jacket on. “Because I’m good enough for that, right? Just your fuck toy, like you said.”  
  
“That’s not fair,” Gerard said in a low voice, quiet and broken. Frank knew he was right, but he didn’t care enough to apologize. “You know I never meant it like that, you know you’re important to me. Please-”  
  
“I thought I knew, yeah,” Frank said bitterly. “I need to go now.”  
  
“Frank, please...”  
  
Frank bit his lip and waited. One last chance. He looked at Gerard, expectant, giving him five seconds to say the right thing. _I’m sorry, I’m in love with you too_. He’d forgive him if he said that now. Honestly, Frank just wanted to take his shoes and jacket back off and kiss Gerard until they were both dizzy. Forget all this had happened. He wanted that so bad.  
  
But Gerard didn’t say the right thing. “Can we please just talk about this? Please don’t leave. Or let me drive you, _please,_ Frank.”  
  
Frank didn’t wanna talk about it anymore. He was done making an ass out of himself. With a snort he turned around, opened the door, ignoring Gerard’s pleas, and ran down the street. Away from Gerard, as fast as he could.  
  
Gerard didn’t follow him, but he kept running. It felt good to move so fast, almost as if he could really leave what had just happened behind him. The thoughts were still there though. Fuck. _Fuck._ Frank had been so sure, he’d known Gerard felt the same way, this… this wasn’t supposed to be happening. Everything Gerard had said was just a bunch of bullshit. It all had happened so fast; just a few hours ago, Frank had been excited about telling Gerard, he’d looked forward to it, and what would happen afterwards. And now he was running through the whole goddamn town as dusk was approaching, tears still running down his cheeks and with his brain completely unable to catch up with what had just happened, what it meant. Everyone he passed by stared at him, but he really didn’t care at that moment.  
  
Gerard was supposed to love him back. Gerard was supposed to feel the same way. Maybe Frank had imagined things. Maybe Frank wasn’t good enough. He was just some seventeen-year-old, after all. He was fucking underage, he hadn’t even graduated. How could he have believed someone as perfect as Gerard would want him?  
  
It seemed ridiculous then. Getting so worked up about it, when it should’ve been so obvious. Of course, Gerard didn’t want him for anything but sex. But okay. Fuck him. For years, Frank had done well without him. He’d hated him for the longest time, and right now, he felt like he could go back to that. Effortlessly.  
  
He hadn’t really known where he was heading, hadn’t made a conscious decision. But eventually, he found himself knocking on Colin’s front door, his heart still racing from having run almost the entire way, feeling sweaty and out of breath. Getting drunk with Colin was exactly what he needed now. And the best thing was that he didn’t have to tell Gerard. He didn’t have to ask permission. He could, and he _would_ smoke today, he would get fucking wasted, maybe even smoke some pot, and there was nothing Gerard could do about it.  
  
Because fuck Gerard. Right?


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing! x

“Frank.”

His head hurt. His back hurt. Fuck, his whole damn body hurt. It was dark, and Frank was sleepy, and it was quiet apart from Frank’s own suddenly rapid heartbeat.

“Frank.”

And someone saying his name. Frank grunted, hoping whatever idiot was trying to wake him up got the message.

“ _Frank_ ,” the guy repeated stubbornly. Frank groaned louder.

“Leave me alone,” he mumbled. Immediately the pounding in his head got worse, making him regret he’d opened his mouth in the first place.

“Wake up, you lazy bitch.” Finally Frank recognized the voice as Colin’s. But why was he with Colin? Where was Gerard?

Shit. Memories of yesterday came back quicker than he could comprehend, making his stomach grumble uneasily. Gerard had turned him down. Gerard had told him he was _just his dom_. Gerard hadn't even come after him when he'd run down the street. And then Colin. Colin and beer… And harder liquors. Frank felt sick just thinking about them.

“Let me sleep,” Frank forced out. He didn’t wanna wake up. He didn’t wanna live in a world where he’d fucked up with Gerard. Where he was supposed to hate Gerard. But just thinking about him made him wanna cry, imagining having to live his life without him. Jesus Christ, fuck that.

“It’s like noon. I’m bored. Wake up. Your snoring is annoying too.”

Colin could be persistent, and Frank didn’t need more of it so early in the day. With a final grunt, Frank opened one eye, taking a moment to wait for the room to stop spinning before he opened the other. He felt horrible.

The ceiling seemed further away than usual. It took Frank a moment to realize he was lying on the floor, next to Colin’s bed, and that was why his every bone hurt so fucking much. He wanted to sit up, move into a more comfortable position, but just raising his head the tiniest bit caused a wave of nausea to wash over him. Nope. He’d have to keep lying on the floor for the rest of his life.

“You awake?” Colin asked.

Frank hummed. He didn’t wanna be.

“Good.” Colin rolled over, looking down at Frank from where he was lying on his bed with an amused grin on his face. “Dude. You were so fucking wasted.”

“No shit,” Frank grumbled.

“It was awesome. You drank, like, twice as much as me. And you’re about three feet tall. And you said the most amazing things, I feel like we haven’t talked this much in _years_.” Suddenly his face grew more serious. “Oh, but you owe me a pack of cigs, man. Smoked fucking all of them. And you kinda missed the john when you barfed for the fourth time and… I’m not cleaning that up for you.”

Frank just groaned again. Fucking awesome. That explained his dry throat and the disgusting taste in his mouth.

“Frank?”

“ _What_?” Frank sighed.

“What the fuck happened yesterday?”

Frank took a deep breath. Yeah, that was a great question. “I got drunk with you,” he muttered.

“You were in a weird mood, though,” Colin insisted thoughtfully. “Something happen at home?”

“No.”

“Did you have a fight with your dad or something?”

“ _No_.”

“Come on, you gotta tell me,” Colin urged him.

Frank sighed. “If you didn’t get me to tell you when I was drunk, you won’t be able to make me tell you now, either.”

“I’m your best friend.”

“You’re also annoying as fuck,” Frank huffed.

“That’s not fair,” Colin argued. “Look, you said so much stuff yesterday, I really don’t know what to do with that...”

Suddenly alarmed, Frank sat up a little, regretting it immediately. “What… What did I say?”

“ _So_ much crap, dude,” Colin said with a little giggle. “I wish I remembered it all. But I’m glad your crush on Mr. Way is over, at least.”

Oh, fuck. Of course he’d talked about Gerard. Fuck. “What do you mean?” he asked, trying his best to sound clueless. Colin rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Frank. Like, I knew you kind of fancied the guy, but I didn’t know he meant that much to you. You wouldn’t stop talking about him. Not really nice things, though, you basically called him names for hour after hour. But you also mentioned his ass a little too much for it to be just hatred. That was weird. It’s also weird you think about him so much, dude… Like, even if you think he’s hot. It’s fucking summer break. I haven’t thought about any of our teachers in forever. Because why would I? Don’t have to look at the fuckers all summer long.”

“I… I don’t know. I was just drunk. And I don’t… I don’t have a crush on Mr. Way,” Frank said vaguely. Okay, at least he hadn’t said anything about knowing Gerard on a more personal level? Even if Gerard was an asshole, Frank didn’t want him in jail because of him or anything. Because he still was in love with him. Of course he was. Fuck.

“Right, you have _no crush on Mr. Way_ ”, Colin giggled, air quoting his words. “And then you also wanted to sleep in my bed. I told you no, though, sorry, dude. I offered you the couch but then you slept on the floor. Couldn’t change your mind. I didn’t want you in my bed, though. You were kinda affectionate yesterday, and like, you _can_ be gay, but not with me...”

“I’m not gay,” Frank said quickly.

“Yeah, you told me you’re bi last night,” Colin stated, rolling his eyes again. Frank blushed, trying to protest, but Colin made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “It’s cool, dude. I don’t mind. Really.”

Deciding he couldn’t take his words back anyway, Frank just sighed, nodding his head. “I don’t… I don’t like you in that way, though,” he told him sincerely. “You’re my best friend. I was probably just... cold yesterday, sorry for… bothering you.”

“No, like I said, it’s cool,” Colin repeated. “I mean, I kinda already knew you were into guys. I saw how you looked at Mr. Way. But now you don’t like him anymore?”

“No,” Frank said through gritted teeth. “I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“I just… I realized it’s stupid. He’s a teacher. He’s twice my age. It’s weird,” Frank replied mechanically. Some of that Gerard had said yesterday. Yeah, it was totally stupid and weird.

Colin hummed. “He’s super cocky anyway. And I bet he has a tiny dick.”

“Hm,” Frank made. He kind of wished Colin was right, but unfortunately, he wasn't.

“Anyway…” Colin said with a yawn, getting out of bed surprisingly fast. His hangover, if he had one, obviously wasn’t half as bad as Frank’s. Fucker. He even remembered what had happened yesterday, whereas Frank remembered… nothing. It was all a blur. “I’m gonna go downstairs and make some coffee. You look like you need a minute. Are you hungry?”

“I’m really not,” Frank said. His stomach protested just thinking about food.

Colin chuckled. “Yeah, thought so. Okay, so I’ll prepare everything, just come downstairs whenever.”

“Okay,” Frank agreed. “Thanks.”

“Sure, man.”

Colin smiled at Frank when he left the room, somewhat tauntingly, but Frank knew he only meant well. Besides, he deserved being taunted. Colin said he’d thrown up at least _four_ times last night… Holy shit. He must’ve been fucking shitfaced.

Being alone felt good. The silence was nice. For a moment, anyway. Frank closed his eyes again to shut out all the memories crashing down on him. Fuck. Just twenty-four hours ago, his life had been perfect. His biggest problem had been the boner Gerard wouldn’t let him take care of, because he’d been sure, _so_ sure that confessing his love wouldn’t be a big deal… He’d been so fucking wrong.

Gerard was everything. Like, the center of his whole fucking life. And now Frank didn’t have him anymore. So… what should he do? What _could_ he do?

The massive hangover really wasn’t helping him think. He was pretty sure he’d never felt this fucking bad, so helpless, and regretful, wishing things hadn’t gone the way they had. Part of him wanted to just crawl back to Gerard. To beg him to forget he’d been stupid enough to think they could be more than dominant and submissive. He needed him. He didn’t want to be without him.

But things would always be weird. Gerard would make sure not to give Frank any pet names. He wouldn’t take him anywhere anymore - afraid Frank might develop stupid feelings again and think they were on a date. He wouldn’t cuddle him, he wouldn’t let his guard down. This sucked so fucking much.

Frank sat up a little more, resting his back against Colin’s bed. God, his head hurt. He had to wait several minutes for it to become somewhat bearable, sitting with his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Everything sucked.

Eventually, he forced his eyes open and looked around. Colin had opened a window, and just then Frank also saw a bottle of water by his feet. Internally he thanked Colin again. He hadn’t realized until now, but he was really fucking thirsty. He grabbed the bottle quickly and almost emptied it with just a few gulps. It made his throat hurt less, and for a moment he believed it also reduced his headache, but then it came back twice as painful from the rapid movement. Frank sighed putting the bottle away. He hated this day already. And himself. God, he hated himself.

He wondered how Gerard was doing. Did he regret sending Frank away? Had he changed his mind? Was he worried about him? Or was he maybe glad Frank had left? Had Frank become clingy and too affectionate, like that other sub Gerard had told him about, the one he’d had to end things with? Maybe Gerard telling him about that had been a hint. Or a warning. _Don’t get too attached_... Frank just hadn’t gotten it.

Some endless minutes later, his head was a little better. There was no way Frank could get up, though. Colin would just have to deal with Frank living on his bedroom floor for the rest of his life.

He searched his clothes for his phone, wanting to text Colin something along the line of _Can’t get up_ or _Please kill me_ , without having to open his mouth or even _walk_ to speak with him. Walking was so out of question.

Surprisingly he found his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, that he hadn’t bothered to take off, as he realized now. Another reason why he felt so uncomfortable. He unlocked it, ready to pour all his emotions into a very dramatic text message for Colin… But then he saw some other messages he’d sent last night. Messages he’d sent Gerard. And Gerard had responded. Oh, shit, no. Why didn’t Frank remember any of that?

Quickly he scrolled further up to see the beginning of the messages, cringing when he saw it had been him to initiate the conversation. The first text just said _Red_. What followed was an array of seemingly all the cuss words and insults in his vocabulary, and he'd directed all of them at Gerard. In the next message he'd justified his actions by reminding Gerard he'd used his safeword first, so that he could say whatever he wanted and Gerard was in no position to punish him. Frank frowned as he skimmed through the insults. Gerard might be a prick, but drunk Frank was a fucking asshole. He’d also told Gerard he was with Colin, and that he was getting _fucking wasted_ with him, and that it was his third condition that Gerard allowed it.

He’d sent the first message not containing the word ‘fucking’ about three times half an hour later. Frank couldn’t recall what had made him change his mind so drastically, but in this one, he apologized to Gerard profusely, told him he knew he'd fucked up and that Gerard didn’t even have to punish him because Frank had already punished himself. And oh… That kind of rang a bell. Frank remembered being in the bathroom by himself. He remembered feeling like shit, guilty and sorry and pathetic. He remembered pulling his pants down and spanking himself bent over the sink. Pain on his ass. His muffled gasps echoing through the room. Wow. He was fucked up. And ridiculously lucky Colin hadn’t seen him like that, because Frank doubted he’d been in a mindset to remember locks on doors existed.

His anger had returned in the next message. Frank felt sick reading he’d bragged about how great Jamia was, how he could’ve picked her instead, and that Gerard should be fucking thanking him for not doing that. The drama didn’t end there, though. As if just talking about Jamia like that hadn’t been enough, Frank had also tried to make Gerard jealous by telling him he’d just sent Jamia a picture of his dick. That he’d gotten hard thinking about her, not Gerard. Frank prayed to any deities there might be that he’d made that up, and that he hadn’t actually sent Jamia anything like that, shit, how fucking drunk had he been?

But when he clicked on his chat with Jamia, he had to find he hadn’t lied to Gerard. At 2 in the morning, he’d sent Jamia a lovely picture of his not even half-hard dick, blurry and unfocused, but yes, that definitely was his cock. He’d never been this embarrassed. Fuck his life, seriously. The worst thing about it was that Jamia hadn’t even responded, so she was probably pissed off. What kind of friend was Frank, anyway? First he turned her down, then he encouraged her to try things out with her friend, and now he used her to make Gerard change his mind? He was fucked up, and he knew he couldn’t really make things right with Jamia if she really was mad at him. He couldn’t justify what he’d done. He’d fucked up.

Still he sent her an apology, yet again feeling like crying, because how could he have fucked _everything_ up in only one night? He told her how sorry he was, and tried to explain the situation. He’d been drunk, things with the guy he liked hadn’t gone well, he had no fucking clue why he’d thought sending Jamia that picture would be a good idea. Frank had grown to really like her. He was so disappointed in himself, and hated that all he could do was to practically beg her to accept his apology and wait for her response.

After a minute he’d gathered enough courage to continue reading through the messages he’d sent Gerard. Because how much worse could it get, right?

The next few texts were a mixture of apologies and more insults. Frank had been confused, he still was, but messages like _I’m so fucking sorry, you fucking asshole_ seemed to capture how he was feeling extraordinarily well. God, he hated Gerard, he _wanted_ to hate him, but he hated himself so much more. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, not any of this.

The first message Gerard had responded to was a » _Colin agrees you’re an asshole_ « Frank had sent at almost 4 in the morning.

» _You didn’t tell him about us, did you?_ «

Just as last night, Frank was confused why Gerard had been up so late. Maybe Frank’s constant messages had woken him up. He wouldn’t be sorry for that.

» _I thought you were asleep_ ,« his response read, including some typos like the rest of his messages. » _No I didn’t tell him, I didn’t have to, he knows how much you suck, even without the whole heartbreak thing, dumbass_ «

» _Can I call you? Can you go to the bathroom for a few minutes, so Colin won’t notice? Please?_ «

Frank frowned at the message. It was the very last one Gerard had sent, and Frank hadn’t responded to it, so either he’d ignored him, fallen asleep… or he’d called Gerard himself. He didn’t remember.

But his phone did. Frank couldn’t believe he’d actually had a conversation with Gerard, but it said so right there on his screen. A conversation that had started at 4:03 am, lasted almost half an hour, and Frank had no memory of whatsoever. Fucking great.

He wasn’t going to ask Gerard about it either, though. Frank had no idea what had happened last night, but one thing he knew for sure – there wasn’t much left of his dignity. He’d gone from calling Gerard whatever insult came to his mind to begging him to still have him as a sub, to trying to make him jealous, to apologizing, and to insulting him again. It was a mess. He was pretty sure Gerard wouldn’t want anything to do with him after everything that had happened.

Tears were burning in his eyes at the thought. He hated to admit it, but he needed Gerard. So much. Fuck. This couldn’t be his life now, everything was just… so shitty. So damn fucked up.

It was then that his phone vibrated again, and he got a message from Jamia. His heart sunk. He was going to lose her now, too. For sure. Just because he’d been so fucking stupid.

The message was short. » _Almost had a fight with Cara because of this because she thought there was something going on between us..._ «

Accepting the fact that a girl he didn’t know whatsoever had seen the most embarrassing picture of his cock ever taken, Frank replied. He guessed he deserved that. » _I’m so so sorry. I’m a fucking idiot. Hope you guys are okay._ «

Then another one after a moment, thinking about the situation. » _So does that mean she got jealous? That’s good, right?_ «

Luckily, Jamia responded quickly. » _Yup, and the discussion ended in her telling me that she’s into me, so thanks, Frank! You and your dick are the best._ «

Frank frowned. Was she being sarcastic? His head still hurt so much, and he should just go back to sleep. He didn’t know how to deal with this, but he tried anyway.

» _Wait, seriously? You’re not mad?_ «

» _Nah, it’s not like that was the first dick pic Ive ever seen. Chill, Frank. Just as a tip, don’t take pictures of you like that if you don’t even have a hard-on, doesn’t look really attractive_.«

Frank blushed, not knowing whether to feel more embarrassed or relieved. » _No I know, I’m sorry. I was drunk. Thanks for not being mad._ «

_»It’s all good, Frank. I hope things work out well with you and the guy I’m not supposed to ask about. He’s a cunt if he doesn’t like you back, btw. Okay gtg, some hot girl wants to make out.«_

Today’s first and probably last smile crept onto Frank’s face. So all the embarrassment and weirdness aside, he and Jamia were good. Thank fuck. He was glad the photo had somehow gotten the two girls to be together, and the fact that Jamia was even grateful for what had happened made him feel a little better. Nothing changed about the whole Gerard dilemma though. His heart stung thinking about him again. Now that he knew Jamia and Cara were together, he felt left behind. Jamia had been his ally in this, sort of, and realizing she’d gotten what she wanted, whereas Frank was hurt and hungover and fucking heartbroken… It sucked.

 

* * *

 

It took him a while and some encouraging words and pushes from Colin until he managed to make his way downstairs to the kitchen. His coffee was almost cold by then, but Frank didn't mind. The caffeine was just what he needed right then. And drinking in general felt like heaven to his sore throat. He didn’t care whether his coffee was hot or cold.

Colin ate a poptart opposite him, and Frank almost threw up from it. God, he couldn’t stand the thought of food. He doubted he would be able to eat again, ever. His stomach churned just thinking about what Colin had told him earlier, about him hurling somewhere that wasn’t the toilet… He so wasn’t looking forward to cleaning that up.

Frank felt sick after drinking his coffee. Colin made sure he lay down on the couch and put a bucket on the floor by Frank’s head – just in case. Then he turned the TV on, and told Frank to get some rest because he clearly needed it. Frank agreed. Before he could say so though, his eyelids had become too fucking heavy already, and he'd drifted off to an uneasy but thankfully dreamless sleep.

He woke up with a jolt. Something loud had woken him up, scaring him, making his heart beat fast as he sat up and looked around hectically.

“Sorry,” Colin said in a low voice. He was sitting on an armchair and picked up his phone, that had somehow fallen onto the floor. “Slipped out of my pocket. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s alright,” Frank tried to say, but it came out all scratchy. Colin, being an absolute angel, pointed towards a glass of water standing on the end table, so Frank sat himself up and gulped it down. God, drinking felt good. Frank felt like he could drink fucking liters.

“I also cleaned the bathroom, by the way,” Colin told him when Frank had placed the empty glass back on the table. “But you so owe me for that. Fucking gross, dude.”

“Seriously?” Frank stared at him in disbelief. “You got rid of my fucking barf?”

Colin nodded. “Yeah. But like I said, you owe me.”

“I love you,” Frank sighed. He let himself slop down on the couch again, realizing that moving didn’t make him wanna throw up anymore, which was such a big relief. “I was dreading that, dude. Probably wouldn’t have made it.”

“I know. You’re a lightweight,” Colin said teasingly. Frank could just nod his head. With a hangover like this, he really couldn’t argue with him. Colin grew a little more serious when he Frank didn’t object like he’d obviously expected. “Are you feeling better?”

“Kinda,” Frank told him honestly. “My stomach’s better. But my head’s killing me.”

“I’d offer you a painkiller but we ran out last weekend, after the party...” Colin looked apologetic. “Do you want more water?”

“Please,” Frank all but groaned.

“Food?”

He shook his head gently. “Not hungry.”

“Okay.” Colin got up, grabbed Frank’s glass and went back to the kitchen. Frank was so fucking grateful, he couldn’t even put it into words. He closed his eyes as he waited for his friend to return, trying to relax and get his head to stop pounding. At least the hangover distracted him from Gerard… sort of.

“Here you go,” Colin said with a smile, handing the glass to Frank when he was back. He’d also brought another bottle that he placed on the table before sitting back down on the armchair.

“How can I ever make this up to you?” Frank asked. He took some more gulps, relishing the fresh taste in his mouth.

Colin hummed. “I have some ideas.”

“Anything,” Frank said honestly. “And I’ll totally get you more smokes. Whatever you want.”

“Do you know if that chick you work with is seeing anyone?” Colin asked, surprising Frank.

“Odette?” Frank frowned when Colin nodded. So he did fancy her, Frank had guessed that right. “Look, like I said, I love you. So I’m gonna be totally honest and tell you to stay away from her – she’s _horrible_. I told you about her. She thinks she’s clever, and she’ll never shut her mouth, and make you think you’re stupid when you don’t let her talk. You don’t wanna get to know her.”

“Exactly,” Colin agreed, making Frank frown even more. He so wasn’t getting behind this. “I don’t wanna get to know her, and I don’t care if she’s annoying. It’s not like I wanna be her boyfriend, I just really wanna fuck her, you know? She’s hot.”

Frank let out a sigh. “Look, I know she’s a pretty face, but you’ll meet lots of girls who look good. Try banging one who won’t make you wanna scoop your eardrums out just so you won’t have to hear her talk anymore.” Colin looked like he was about to give Frank a smartass response, and Frank’s head hurt, so he just huffed again and gave Colin a defeated nod. “Okay, fine, I get it, you just wanna fuck her. Okay. I don’t know if she has a boyfriend though, she… she told me like, her whole fucking life story, but I don’t remember, I’m sorry.”

“I’ll try to hook up with her next weekend, after the gig. Tell Arnie to get her drunk, take her home, get her naked...”

“Okay, I get the idea, thanks. Don't wanna throw up on your couch.”

Colin grinned. “Good. You think you can talk to her about me? You’re like, her friend, right?”

“No, I kind of really hate her...”

“But you work with her. You talk to her. Can you like, tell her you think I’m cool? Or, wait, tell her I totally get laid all the time, and that you heard I’m really good in bed. Okay?”

Frank looked at him, questioning if he was serious. “Really, Colin?”

“Yeah,” Colin said, nodding enthusiastically. “You owe me, remember?”

With a defeated sigh, Frank nodded, reminding himself he loved Colin, even though he was a fucking idiot. “Fine, I’ll talk to her,” he agreed. “But you’ll totally regret it.”

“Well, she certainly won’t regret it,” Colin said, making Frank groan when he winked. “Okay, I’m like starving. You sure you don’t want any food?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Frank assured him. “What time is it, anyway? How long did I sleep?”

“All fucking day, man,” Colin told him with a small grin. “It’s almost 6. Looks like you really needed that nap.”

Frank frowned. 6 pm… That somehow rang a bell. Somewhere in Frank’s confused and aching head, he felt like 6 pm was important. He had no idea why, though. “Yeah,” he said. “I was super tired. Still am.”

“Sorry for waking you up. Twice.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Frank told him, meaning it. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

Colin nodded, smiling at him. “But now I’m gonna take care of myself. I’m making pizza, you sure you don’t want any?”

“Maybe later,” Frank responded vaguely. He really, really wasn’t hungry. “Thank you.”

“Alright, suit yourself.”

Colin disappeared into the kitchen once again, leaving Frank to take a few deep breaths. His stomach had started to grumble again at the mention of food, and while the bucket was still in front of the couch, he wasn’t too keen to use it. This definitely was the worst hangover he’d ever had. Part of him wanted to make stupid vows about never touching alcohol again, but he knew that was bullshit. Especially with Gerard not being able to tell him what to do anymore… Or at least that was what Frank thought was going on. He doubted Gerard would still want to be his dom. Would Frank even still want to be his sub? Frank would just have to make the best of it. Go to parties, get drunk, hook up with a bunch of people, have fun. Try to forget about what had happened yesterday. Try to forget about Gerard….

His phone buzzed in his pocket, just briefly, indicating he’d gotten a text. Probably from Jamia, updating him on her new found love with Cara, or from his dad, asking where he was and inviting him to another dinner with Greta and her daughters.

It was from Gerard, though. Sent at exactly 6 pm, reading nothing but » _I’m here_.«

Frank had no idea what that meant. His heart sped up, his throat felt tight and hurt more than before, and his hands got sweaty. What the fuck? Gerard was _here_? Why? What did he want?

He waited a few seconds before he responded. He didn’t have a clue what to say. He didn’t know if he should say anything at all. But eventually the bittersweet feeling of hope coursed through Frank’s veins, almost stinging, and he found himself replying.

» _Why_?«

He didn’t bother putting his phone away, knowing Gerard was always quick to respond. » _I asked you to talk to me again last night. You agreed. I came to pick you up. I’ll fuck off if you've changed your mind though_.«

Since none of that was mentioned in any of the texts, Frank figured they must’ve talked about that on the phone. Some reasonable part of his brain told him not to go, to tell Gerard to fuck off. Frank was fine. He had Colin pampering him with water and almost enough sleep, and he cared for him. Colin was great. Frank had no reason to leave him. Maybe he’d even steal some pizza from him later.

Except _of course_ Frank was gonna go outside and talk to Gerard. It wasn’t even a fucking question. Because he wanted to know what their conversation had been about, and why Gerard had been awake in the middle of the night, and why he was picking him up in the first place. He was confused, and sad, and couldn’t help but hope, just a little bit, that Gerard had changed his mind. That he’d realized he’d been wrong. That he wanted Frank like Frank wanted him.

» _Be there in five_ « he replied, not giving himself time to think about it any further. He was a fucking idiot, he knew that. Gerard didn’t deserve getting another chance. But Frank was in love with him, and because he was fucking stupid, he found himself even looking forward to seeing Gerard again, excited to spend more time with him.

» _Thank you_ « Was Gerard’s next text. Frank chose not to reply and instead focus on how to get to his feet and will his body to walk. Groaning and feeling like throwing up all over again, he heaved himself off the couch and stumbled over to the kitchen, where he found Colin putting the pizza in the oven.

“You okay?” he asked, noticing his friend swaying on the threshold. “You should really lie down, Frank, call me if there’s anything you need-”

“My dad’s picking me up,” Frank interrupted him. “I… I texted him last night, he just told me he’s here. Totally forgot about that, I’m sorry...”

“Oh, that’s cool, then,” Colin said with a shrug. “You okay walking out there on your own?”

Frank nodded, smiling gingerly. “It’s just a hangover, man.”

“Just trying to be a good friend,” Colin sighed, returning Frank’s grin.

“You are. Seriously. You’re the best, thank you for… everything.”

“You’re welcome. Now go meet your dad, it’s nice he’s picking you up. I could’ve given you a ride as well, though.”

Frank shook his head. “You’ve really done enough. Thank you. So… see you on Wednesday?”

“See you on Wednesday,” Colin agreed. Frank nodded, then went out to the hallway where he’d left his jacket and shoes. He hadn’t brought anything else. Getting dressed was hard, but eventually Frank opened the door, called out another Bye, and stepped outside.

It was unbelievably bright. Frank groaned and covered his eyes as he gingerly stepped down the few stairs, feeling his headache get so much worse. When he finally managed to look around and realized there was no green car around, his heart sunk, thinking maybe he’d misunderstood or Gerard was just playing with him. But then he remembered where Gerard had picked him up after Colin’s birthday party, and that he probably didn’t even know where exactly Colin lived, so of course that was where he’d pick him up.

Legs shaking and head throbbing, Frank began to make his way towards that spot. It was a couple of streets away, and he could only walk slowly. It seemed to take forever, step after step, breath in, breath out.

Eventually, the car was right in front of him, though. Lots of weird things happened inside of Frank once more, the sweat, the trembling, feeling like he’d pass out. He didn’t though. And he didn’t give himself time to rethink this. Instead, he kept walking, opened the door with unsteady fingers, and sat down next to Gerard.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jetsetlife138](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138) for betaing!!

He couldn’t look at him. For many reasons. Shame and disappointment rushed over him anew, as he remembered everything Gerard had said to him yesterday, as everything he’d shouted at Gerard echoed through his head. Suddenly coming here seemed like a really bad idea.

Gerard was looking at him, though. Frank could feel it. He was watching him, just as insecure as Frank, not saying anything for a long, painful moment. Frank felt that Gerard wanted to touch him. Hug him, hold his hand. There was this tension between them that he couldn’t ignore.

“Frank,” Gerard then said, finally, yet way too soon, because Frank wasn’t ready to speak. “Thank you for… for meeting me.”

Frank just nodded. He felt like he’d said all the things that needed to be said the day before. Now he felt empty, disenchanted, and weak. It was Gerard’s turn to talk.

“Did you have fun at Colin’s?” Gerard asked quietly. Frank shrugged. Yeah, it had been so much fun puking his brains out and scrolling through the texts he’d sent Gerard when he’d been wasted…

Gerard nodded, understanding Frank wasn’t up for any small talk. He exhaled loudly, not really a sigh, just as if he was bracing himself, then started the car. “You’re… you’re still cool with what we arranged last night?” he asked.

This was a question Frank couldn’t answer with just a shrug. “I don’t remember what we arranged,” he told him flatly. “I was wasted. I don’t remember talking to you at all.”

“But we...” Gerard faltered, then seemed to collect himself, his voice somewhat steady again. “I was referring to you staying the night. At my place. Please.”

“I don’t get why you’re even still talking to me,” Frank snapped, a little too harsh. It made his head spin again. “I don’t get any of this. Why do you even care?”

“I care about you,” Gerard said immediately, as if he couldn’t believe Frank would even question it. “I care so much. It hurt seeing you like that yesterday, and it hurts knowing you got drunk because of me, because of what I said. I just...”

Frank made a dismissive hand gesture. “No, it’s fine. I get it. I’m sorry for causing such a scene.”

“No, please. Don’t be sorry. _I’m_ sorry, I really am. I wanna talk about this, it’s just… Don’t you remember anything we talked about?”

“I don’t,” Frank said shortly. His head hurt and Gerard was confusing the shit out of him. What the fuck could they possibly have talked about?

“Okay. Okay, listen, we… we should talk about this tomorrow. When we both feel better. You’re probably tired.” He seemed fidgety and nervous. Frank wondered why, but he didn’t ask.

“Slept the whole day.”

Gerard looked at him briefly. “Oh. Right. Do you feel okay?”

“No.”

“Do you have a headache? Do you feel sick? Or is it… because of me?” Gerard asked hesitantly. His voice was fucking shaking. Like he actually cared.

“Both. Everything,” Frank answered. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. Now it was his turn to be wishing himself away. Far away. Like, being on a beach would be nice. Without Gerard though. Just being alone somewhere, drifting off…

“I’m so sorry,” Gerard mumbled. Frank could hear he meant it. His apology didn’t change anything, though. “Can we talk tomorrow? Are you okay with staying over?”

“Sure.” He wasn’t going to let Gerard know, but he was kind of grateful he was giving them the chance to talk. That he was giving them time. Because despite what Frank had said yesterday, despite what he’d felt, he knew he needed Gerard. He wanted to talk, he wanted to understand. He didn’t want things to end like this.

“Thank you.” Yet again Frank felt Gerard’s eyes on him, but he didn’t – couldn’t – look back at him. He kept his own squeezed shut, trying to ignore that being in a moving car was greatly disliked by his stomach. The last thing he wanted was ruining Gerard’s car with more vomit.

Suddenly Gerard’s hand was on top of Frank’s, just holding onto it, but before Frank could really take in what was happening, he flinched away, his eyes opened wide.

“I’m sorry,” Gerard apologized, quickly taking his hand away. “I didn’t think… I was hoping you wouldn’t mind. I’m sorry.”

Frank just took a deep breath, turning to lean against the window once more. He tucked his hands under his thighs pointedly, though, not wanting to admit the contact _had_ felt nice. He didn’t want Gerard to touch him right now. He wanted to talk first. To know what he was dealing with.

Gerard didn’t say anything else, giving Frank time to calm down and reflect on what was happening. What Gerard had said. He’d apologized a bunch of times, but… for what? For hurting him? For lying to him? For generally being the biggest fuckwad Jersey had ever seen?

Frank just didn’t get it. None of this made sense, and thinking about it just worsened his headache. Maybe Gerard’s suggestion wasn’t so bad. They should talk tomorrow, figure shit out. Frank could still storm off angrily all over again if Gerard ended up being a dick about it. But then Frank would be _so_ done with him – This was him giving Gerard a very last chance, and he hoped he was aware of that.

So they would talk tomorrow. When they _both_ felt better, according to Gerard. Which meant… what exactly? Was Gerard hungover too? Was that why he’d been up at 4?

“What did you do last night?” he asked, making sure he sounded cold. Gerard couldn’t think he was interested or anything.

Gerard hesitated. “I got drunk too,” he admitted. “We talked about that last night but… well. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were that drunk. It’s just surprising to me, we talked for like… twenty-five minutes or something…”

“Yeah, I know,” Frank informed him vaguely. “Why did you get drunk?”

“Because I didn’t know what else to do,” Gerard sighed, sounding actually upset about it. “I just… I know I fucked up. I fucked up so bad. I couldn’t sleep, and then you sent me all those messages, and I just needed something, you know? I got dressed, got in my car, and bought booze in the middle of the night. How pathetic is that?”

When Frank didn’t say anything, Gerard continued.

“At first I didn’t want to reply to your messages. I didn’t expect it to end well… the both of us, intoxicated, fighting over shit like that, but eventually I just couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to talk to you, hear your voice, needed to know you’re alright-”

“Well, I’m not,” Frank barked out, unable to stop himself. “I’m not alright. I had a horrible fucking night, and a horrible fucking day, and I still feel like shit. And it’s your fault.”

When he glanced at Gerard, he looked like he’d been slapped. It took him a moment to answer. “I know. I don’t expect you to forgive me, just… I’m really fucking sorry. And I’m glad we got to talk… even if you don’t remember. It helped me sleep.”

“What did we talk about, then?” Frank wanted to know sharply.

Gerard sighed. “I know I’m being a dick… again, but we should really talk about that tomorrow. It’ll take a while, and I want you to get some rest first.”

“I’m fine,” Frank lied. “The hangover’s not that bad.”

“I can tell you’re not. Let’s talk tomorrow.” Gerard sounded matter-of-factly, but somehow managed to not upset Frank, even though he hated that Gerard was right. He was too hungover to argue, anyway. With a huff, he nodded, making Gerard relax visibly.

Frank didn’t know how to feel.

He felt bad for causing Gerard to drink, definitely. Especially when he thought about all the things Gerard had told him, how he’d really suffered from being an alcoholic after his break-up with Alex, and how he hadn’t gotten drunk in so long. Until all this had happened… In a way, they’d ruined each other. Kind of. At least it seemed like that to Frank just then. But, ignoring the situation they were in now, he mainly felt like they’d helped each other become better people. That’s what he liked to believe, anyway.

At the same time, it also seemed fair Gerard had gotten drunk, though. Frank had gotten drunk, and he was paying for it with a monster hangover, but he’d only run off to Colin because Gerard had decided to be a huge asshole. So, being the reason for Frank’s suffering, Gerard should be in some pain, too.

Some part of him wanted to believe that Gerard drinking because of him indicated that he was in love with him, after all. He’d drunk all the time when Alex had left him. To forget, right? Because he’d loved him. He’d said so. So did the same thing apply to Frank? He told his brain to shut up and stop imagining things. Gerard didn’t feel like that about him. He had to accept that.

But Frank was confused. And he hurt, and his stomach began to beg for food even though he knew he couldn’t eat a thing, and he was happy because Gerard was here, Gerard cared, Gerard wanted to talk, and he was sad because Gerard had said he didn’t love him back. He was angry at himself for not controlling himself. He was angry at Gerard because everything could’ve been so perfect. He couldn’t believe he’d misread Gerard so much. He was ashamed for admitting to his feelings and then running off. For drinking so irresponsibly. For all the shit he’d done when he’d been drunk…

His head was a mess. Gerard was right, of course he was. He needed to rest.

They didn’t talk until they arrived at Gerard’s place. Everything was so painfully familiar, looked and felt so welcoming. Frank didn’t want to stop being used to this. He stumbled towards the front door, having declined Gerard’s help, and waited for him to unlock it. Then they went inside. Frank wanted to lay down on the couch, but Gerard asked him to sleep in his bed. When Frank looked at him disbelievingly, he quickly explained that he wouldn’t be sleeping in it tonight. Gerard told him he’d be sleeping in the guest room because wanted Frank to have the most comfortable bed. He deserved it.

Eventually, Frank agreed. He couldn’t discuss shit like this with the headache he had going on, and if Gerard wanted to crawl up his ass, Frank would let him. For today, anyway. It was satisfying.

Gerard spoiling Frank didn’t stop there, either. After he’d handed Frank some comfy pj’s and tucked him into bed, he brought him painkillers, some food and a drink – two bananas, some oatmeal, and green tea. When Frank told him he didn’t feel like eating, Gerard assured him all the things he’d picked were proven to cure hangovers, and that Frank _had_ to eat, at least a little bit. Since Frank didn’t feel that sick anymore, he agreed to have a banana, and he took some sips of the tea as well. He did it for his own sake, he reminded himself. Absolutely not because he loved how much Gerard cared, or to see him smile ever so slightly when Frank finally accepted his help.

He kept standing by the bed awkwardly while Frank ate. Hands fidgeting in front of his body, eyes hurrying around the room, landing on Frank every other minute. It should’ve unsettled Frank, but it didn’t. It was kind of nice to see he wasn’t the only one yesterday’s conversation had affected.

It still didn’t feel like it was enough, though. Frank needed to say something. And now he could just say anything, couldn’t he? It wasn’t like it actually mattered anymore.

“I know what Alex has been up to after he left you.”

Frank didn’t really know why he wanted to talk about him. He’d dreaded even mentioning Alex until just then, but somehow, he wanted to see Gerard even more nervous, or confused, maybe even in pain. Just not in charge for once. Frank really enjoyed that. And if Gerard wanted to go back to Alex now – fine. At least then Frank would be able to hate him fully. He didn’t care.

Gerard frowned, looking just as baffled as Frank had hoped. He even looked kind of hurt. “What do you mean, Frank?” he asked gently.

“My dad’s dating his ex. Greta. They were married until about two years ago.”

More confusion settled on Gerard’s face. He slowly sank down on the bed by Frank’s legs after checking if Frank was okay with it, looking at him, intrigued. “I- I don’t understand.”

Frank bit back a bitter smile. “Alex stayed with her for all this time. Broke up just two years ago. He cheated on you for two months before he ran off with her. And Greta’s daughters, Gwen and Gracie, are his too.”

“Alex is a _father_?” Gerard asked, completely shocked. Frank did feel a little bad then, for telling him all this, without any preparation. He hadn’t meant to actually hurt Gerard… But Gerard had hurt him, too. “He has a family?”

“Not anymore,” Frank said with a sigh.

“So he’s still around?” Gerard continued after a moment. “I wouldn’t have guessed. He… He never liked Jersey, I didn’t think he’d stay. Always talked about Florida.”

“Why do you care? Gonna go back to him?” Frank asked. He couldn’t deny talking about that man made him jealous. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned him, after all.

Gerard shook his head, seeming taken aback. “No, of course not! He’s… He’s in my past. And I knew he cheated on me, I could tell, but for _two months_? Wow. He’s such a fucking asshole, I can’t believe I wasted so much time on him. And besides I… I got you now, don’t I?”

“Not anymore,” Frank repeated, this time more emphatically, but he couldn’t bear to look at Gerard as he said it.

Gerard was quiet for a long moment, and Frank almost felt the need to apologize, to take back what he’d said and give Gerard yet another chance. But then he did speak again. “Why are you telling me this just now?”

“Because...” Frank said, closing his eyes. “Because I thought you’d go back to him if you found out he’s still in the area. I know how much he meant to you, and I didn’t wanna lose you to him. But now that doesn’t matter, does it?”

“Why wouldn’t it matter anymore?” Gerard asked carefully.

“I’m not expecting you to take me back,” Frank choked out, looking at Gerard through his lashes as he tilted his head down. “After what I said. I don’t think you want me as your sub anymore. Or as your… anything. That’s okay. It would be weird anyway. So...”

“Frank, that’s bullshit. Come on.” His hand twitched by his side, as if he wanted to touch Frank again, but remembered just in time he wasn’t entitled to anymore. “I… Let’s talk about this tomorrow, okay? Please?”

“Why not now, though? We’re talking about all this just fine, I don’t get what your deal is,” Frank seethed. “If you want me to fuck off, just tell me so. You don’t have to host me just because you feel bad.”

“It’s not that, Frank,” Gerard insisted. “Please, just get some rest. I’ll explain everything tomorrow, I promise. I swear to you. Just let me… collect my thoughts. I could use some rest as well.”

Frank huffed. “Fine. Whatever you want. As always, _Master_.”

Another hurt expression rushed over Gerard’s face. Frank regretted his words instantly. It wasn’t fair to bring this shit into the discussion, he knew that. He couldn’t blame Gerard for dominating him, for making the decisions, when it had been Frank to convince him to become his dom in the first place. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean that… Or what I said yesterday, about you just caring about fucking me. I’m just so _angry_ , and… I’m sorry.”

Gerard shook his head. “No, it’s okay. You’re right, I get it, you’re upset because of me. You have every right to hate me, just please… don’t.”

“Don’t… what?”

“Don’t hate me,” Gerard said, so quiet it was almost a whisper. “I’ll explain everything in the morning. I promise. Let’s just both calm down a bit. Is that okay with you?”

Frank thought about it for a second and had to find that still sounded like the best option. No matter how badly he wanted to know what the hell was going on, he couldn’t deny his headache was killing him, and talking about this wasn’t helping, either. So he nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good. Thank you.” Gerard kept his eyes on him for another moment, as if scanning Frank’s face, taking in his features. Then he got up. “Okay, I’ll leave you alone now, then. You deserve to get a lot of sleep tonight.”

Yet again Frank nodded. “Okay,” he said.

“Is there anything else you need?” Gerard asked, sounding as if he was hoping Frank would say yes, just so he could be with him a little longer.

But Frank shook his head. “No, I’m good. Thanks.”

“Alright.” Gerard moved to turn around and leave the room, but then seemed to decide otherwise, looking at Frank with sudden desperation in his eyes. “Frank, I’m really sorry. I’m so, so sorry for what I said. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I don’t think I can ever make up for it.”

Unable to agree that yes, what Gerard had done to him was unforgivable, Frank took a deep breath. “I don’t know,” he said as he exhaled. “I really don’t know. Maybe you can. Some time.”

Gerard nodded guiltily. “Okay. I’m sorry. I’ll do my best to make it up to you. Anything you need… let me know.”

“Okay,” Frank merely repeated, feeling too tired to ask any questions or start another discussion. Gerard turned around then, walking towards the door. Frank still had to tell him something, though. “Gerard?”

“Yes?” He looked back, brows raised expectantly, a glimmer of hope on his face. Frank enjoyed calling him Gerard. It felt good on his tongue and reminded him of the short period of time when things had been strange and complicated, but incredibly exciting and wonderful, before they’d even signed the contract.

“I don’t… I don’t hate you,” Frank told him sincerely. “I tried to last night, but I don’t think I can. I don’t hate you.”

Gerard looked so relieved, and kind of as if he wanted to hug Frank, but then he kept just standing by the door, smiling weakly. “Thank you. Hearing that means a lot.”

Frank watched him close the door behind him, and let out a sigh when he was alone. Part of him had wanted to ask him to stay here, sleep in the same bed as him. Not to have sex, fuck no, just to… have him close. Sleeping next to Gerard had always made Frank feel so safe. He needed that now.

But instead he shoved a spoon full of oatmeal into his mouth, finished his tea, and closed his eyes. Gerard had been right, he needed to sleep. He totally deserved it, even if he’d already slept so much earlier today. So he did.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t sleep well, though. It was like his subconsciousness kept reminding him of how the bed he was sleeping in was too big, and too cold, that another person belonged in it right next to Frank. He had dreams about Gerard, too. Gerard drinking because of him. Gerard crying. Gerard painting. Gerard painting and crying and drinking. It was unsettling, making Frank regret being so harsh, and admitting to his feelings in the first place. Ruining what they’d established… But then again, not too long ago, Gerard had said talking about his feelings was important. That he needed to know how Frank felt, and that Frank shouldn’t ever have to apologize for his feelings. Maybe Frank had just felt the wrong thing.

So when he finally woke up, really this time, not in the middle of the night with his heart racing and his hands scurrying around the sheets in search for Gerard, he wasn’t exactly well rested. His head didn’t hurt anymore, though, and the nausea was gone completely. What a fucking relief.

It took him a few seconds to realize what had woken him up. A noise, a buzzing, somewhere on his left…

He sat up to find his clothes neatly folded on top of the chest of drawers by the door. Gerard must’ve put them there yesterday, but Frank didn’t remember. Most things that had happened yesterday were a blur. It all seemed so surreal. And the alcohol that had been in his system didn’t help him comprehend any of this shit, either.

On top of his jeans, there was his phone. Vibrating, buzzing. Someone was calling him.

With a grunt, Frank pushed himself out of bed. His head still spun a little when he got to his feet, but it was manageable, nothing like what he’d gone through yesterday. He squinted at the screen of his phone. Mikey was calling. What the hell could he want? Maybe Gerard had told him about their… situation?

“Mikey?” Frank asked after accepting the call. His voice was croaky, hoarse, still tired.

Mikey’s wasn’t. “Frank, where are you?” he asked, sounding wide awake and maybe a tad impatient.

It was confusing. “What… What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s 9:25, and… you were supposed to be here at 9?”

Oh, fuck. Of course. Today was Tuesday, wasn’t it? _Fuck_. Frank hadn’t thought about his job for a fucking _second_. “Shit, fuck, I’m so sorry. Fuck. I didn’t… Lots of shit happened this weekend, I totally overslept, I just woke up, I’m so sorry, Mikey.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just…” Frank raked a hand through his hair and began to hectically push his pajama pants down, getting dressed as quickly as he could using only one hand. “I’ll explain everything when I’m there. I’ll hurry, I promise, fuck, I’m really sorry. I promise there’s an explanation for this.”

“Hey, it’s not that much of a big deal. I’m managing on my own. When do you think you can be here?”

“I don’t know… half an hour? Twenty minutes maybe? God, I’m so sorry-”

“Frank, it’s alright,” Mikey said determinedly. “Just get here safe.”

Frank nodded. “Okay. Okay, I’ll be there in a few.” He hung up and threw his phone onto the drawer, getting dressed at light speed. Then he hurried into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, roughly combed his fingers through his hair, and down the stairs he was. His hands were searching the pockets of his pants, trying to find his car keys as he jogged towards the front door.

He only realized he hadn’t even brought his car when his hand was on the doorknob already. He hadn’t driven here. Fucking Gerard had picked him up. Shit.

Frank cursed and turned on his heels. Now he had to go wake up Gerard, swallow down whatever was left of his dignity, and ask him for a ride to get to work. Which he was late for, because he was incapable of taking any responsibility whatsoever, apparently.

He dashed up the stairs again, taking a deep breath before he knocked on the door leading to the guest room. Frank prayed Gerard wasn’t dead asleep still, so waking him up wouldn’t take too long.

“Yes?”

Well, at least he sounded somewhat awake. Frank sighed before he entered, well aware of what a bundle of nerves he was. He had no idea what to say to Gerard, either. This day was almost as terrible as the last two.

“Morning, Frank.” Gerard was smiling at him when he entered, insecure, but hopeful. Then his face landed on the rest of Frank’s body… That he was fully dressed, even had his shoes on. He frowned. “Are you leaving? Do you want me to drive you home?”

“Yes. No, I...” Frank huffed, annoyed with himself. “I gotta go to work. I totally forgot, I… Mikey just called me, I’m already half an hour late. I know this sucks, but… can you please drive me?”

Gerard’s brows furrowed further. “Do you want me to talk to Mikey?” he offered, sitting up in bed. “I can tell him you’re not well, he’ll understand if you can’t come in today...”

“No, I’m good. I wanna go to work,” Frank said quickly. “I like this job, and I don’t want any… I don’t wanna be treated differently just because Mikey’s your brother. Okay?”

“Okay.” Gerard got up then, walking over to where he’d taken off his pants. Frank looked at his own feet seeing Gerard was only in a shirt and his boxers. Looking was tempting but didn’t… feel right. “I’m sorry, I should’ve remembered you had to work today. I shouldn’t have asked you to stay the night.”

“It’s not your fault,” Frank told him. “It’s mine. Just… please hurry.”

“I’m good to go.” Gerard was dressed when Frank looked up again. He nodded, then turned around once more to sprint down the stairs, Gerard close behind him. “We could stop somewhere on our way there, if you’re hungry?” he asked as he put on his shoes, then grabbed his keys.

Frank shook his head. “I don’t have any money with me.”

“Please,” Gerard sighed with a frown. “I’ll pay for you, just-”

“I’m good, Gerard. Really. But thank you.”

“Okay.”

No words were spoken as they got into the car, or as Gerard pulled onto the road, driving towards the shop a little over the speed limit. Frank felt some of the tension fall off his shoulders. At least now he was on his way. He was almost there. He’d apologize to Mikey, explain what had happened. Stay longer than usual, make up for being such an unreliable jerk.

But now, as they were driving, Frank could calm down a little. Think a clear thought for the first time today. For the first time in _days_ , really. Everything had gone to shit after he’d told Gerard about his feelings.

He remembered Gerard had wanted to talk. Today. And now they were driving, they were feeling better, they _could_ be talking but… Gerard remained silent. Not even the radio was on this time. The silence was deafening. Maybe silence was okay, though – the last thing Frank needed right then was some fucked up coincidence, like _Moonage Daydream_ playing or something.

He was still curious about what Gerard wanted to talk about, but at the same time, he didn’t feel ready to ask. It didn’t feel right, somehow. Like it was Gerard’s turn to make an effort, if he wanted them to be okay.

Gerard didn’t say anything. Not until he parked the car in front of the shop, and Frank was about to jump out of it. Just when he’d wanted to open the door, there was a hand around his wrist, and when he looked back at Gerard, his eyes were wide and vulnerable, pleading with him.

“Gerard-”

“Please stay,” Gerard rushed out, biting down on his lip when Frank shook his head. “Please. It’ll only be a few minutes, I swear. Please, Frank.”

“I really gotta hurry,” Frank told him emphatically. “I’m almost a fucking hour late, we can talk about this later, okay?”

Gerard’s grip tightened around his wrist, not in a threatening way, just as if he was desperate, trying to keep Frank close. “Please,” he repeated urgently. “I need to say this now. I’ll make it quick. I promise. Please, Frank?”

With a sigh, Frank took his hand from the door and turned a little so he was facing Gerard. “Fine, okay. But make it quick.”

“Okay.” Gerard placed his hands in his lap awkwardly, away from Frank. “I really wanna talk about our phone call. I didn’t wanna have this conversation yesterday because we both really needed to rest. I forgot you had to work today. I wanted us to have time for this, and be calm, and just… I didn’t have the courage to do this yesterday. But now I do. Kind of. I know I’m really bad at this, and I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry for all this.”

Frank listened closely, feeling himself drawn to Gerard once again. Getting to work seemed to be getting less and less important with every word leaving Gerard’s mouth, whereas the urge to find out what all these apologies and mysteries were about became very prominent in Frank’s head.

“When you called me last night, we talked about what you said. About being in love with me, obviously, and you, uh, you were upset. We both were. You cried a lot, and it made me feel like such a fucking asshole. Like, an even bigger one than I’d known I was. I hated seeing you like that in the kitchen, I hated breaking your heart, I hate myself for all that. I’m really sorry. I know I keep saying that and it’s stupid, but I really, really mean that. I’m sorry, Frank. For everything.”

_It’s okay_ , Frank wanted to say. But he kept his mouth shut, wanting to hear the end of this. Not wanting to lie.

“Anyway, the thing is… you were right. You know, sometimes I felt like you didn’t really see me at all. Not as a person. Just as your teacher, or then your Master. Someone you looked up to, but never as… never as the imperfect human I am. It never bothered me. We just worked like that, you know? It was enough, it was great. But then you asked me all those questions and I realized _how_ little you knew. It was difficult for me to imagine because I feel like I know you so well, I never considered telling you… all that. I’m so glad you asked though. It made things easier, I think. I felt even more comfortable being around you after that. I felt like whatever connection we have has been so much stronger since that day. And two days ago, when you told me about your feelings, told me about _my_ feelings, I couldn’t… I couldn’t believe how well you could read me. Everything was just so _true_.

“But because I’m a fucking idiot, I hadn’t realized what was happening, what that meant. I thought the connection was… just that. A connection between a dom and a sub. I never even considered that I could be developing feelings for you, or even you for me. So when you threw that in my face two days ago, I was so… overwhelmed. I felt completely powerless and weak, because I realized it made sense, but it just couldn’t be happening. You were right about Alex. Not that I pretended not to be feeling anything for you because I still want him or anything, he just… He kind of made me lose interest in anything that’s more than sex. I didn’t think I was ready, I was scared, I was caught off-guard. What I’m trying to say is… God, this was so much easier when I was drunk, you have no idea. I suck at this so much.”

Gerard offered Frank a shy, apologetic smile that Frank returned, bashfully. His heart was beating loudly in his ears, and his throat was dry, so fucking dry, yet he couldn’t bring himself to swallow, or move at all. His eyes were glued to Gerard’s face, his lips, specifically. He had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to say and there was no fucking way this was really happening. Not after everything that had happened. It was absurd and surreal, and Frank refused to believe that was where Gerard was going with this until he’d really said it out loud.

“So, what I’m trying to say...” Gerard started again, shutting his eyes. “Is that you were right. I know that now, I think part of me knew all along, I just wasn’t ready to admit it. This all feels so new. But the point is… I love you too, Frank. I do, I do so fucking much. And I’m sorry for being such a cock. I understand if this is too late. I know I should’ve told you all this two days ago, I shouldn’t have let you down, let you run away. But if you ever… if you can ever forgive me, I’d do anything to make things right. I’ll never treat you like that again, I promise. I just want the best for you. I love you.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Frank muttered, a huge grin spreading over his face as he shoved Gerard’s hands out of his lap and climbed into it himself. Without having to think about it, he smashed their lips together and hooked his arms around Gerard’s neck, loving how well he fit into the embrace Gerard gave him a moment later, loving how perfectly Gerard’s lips moved against his after he’d recovered from the surprise. “Does this mean I could’ve slept next to you last night if you’d just told me this yesterday? And if you’d just fucking manned up, I wouldn’t have had to nurse the worst hangover of this fucking century? Fuck you, Gerard. Maybe I do hate you, after all.”

“I’m sorry,” Gerard said breathlessly, being cut off by Frank pressing their lips together once more. The kiss was hungry and messy, filled with so much desperation and relief and fucking _emotion_ that Frank felt like he was going to cry. _Again_. He totally hated Gerard.

“I love you, Frank,” Gerard panted out when Frank gave him the chance to take in a breath. His lips were glistening with spit, pink and pretty and so perfect. “I fucking love you,” he said again, like he suddenly couldn’t get enough of it, the fucker.

“I love you too,” Frank whispered before kissing Gerard again. “I really hate you. But I love you.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Gerard promised, nodding sincerely. “I’ll do anything. I’m so sorry. I love you.”

“You’re an idiot.” Frank grinned, leaning in for yet another kiss. He couldn’t believe how fast this had changed. Part of him expected Gerard to start laughing at him and tell him this was just some stupid joke… But he didn’t. He kissed him back eagerly, his hands holding Frank’s hips so firmly, lovingly. Frank never wanted it to end.

Except he kind of had to. Urgently he remembered where they were, and that they’d been making up and making out for forever, and that he had kind of promised Mikey to hurry up. With a sigh he sat back, breaking the kiss, keeping his eyes closed for a moment to relish the feeling of Gerard’s lips on his. God, he’d missed this.

“I need to go now,” he said quietly. “Mikey must fucking hate me.”

“He doesn’t. Do you want me to come with you? I’ll explain this to him, it’s kinda my fault you’re late...”

Frank shook his head softly. “No, thank you. I wanna deal with this myself. Okay?”

“Okay,” Gerard agreed, kissing him again briefly.

“I do want you to pick me up later, though.” Frank smiled when Gerard nodded immediately, looking like an utter dork. “Maybe I’ll stay longer than 5 to make it up to Mikey, so… I’ll text you when I know what time you can be here?”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll pick you up whenever you want.”

Frank pecked his lips one more time before he climbed onto the passenger seat again. His stomach was doing somersaults, whereas his heart stung almost painfully, as if his body couldn’t decide whether to be happy about Gerard finally admitting to all this, or to be sad because he had to leave him for a couple of hours. He hoped the store would be busy enough to distract him.

“I really don’t deserve you,” Gerard said with a little sigh. “You… I wasn’t expecting you to forgive me. I know I really fucked up.”

“You did,” Frank agreed, getting out of the car. “Remember I still hate you.”

“You should. Thank you, Frankie. I love you.”

Frank giggled at that. Gerard was fucking adorable like this. “I love you too,” he told him sincerely, feeling his body buzz and his grin widen, just at how incredibly good it felt to be able to say these words. “Okay, I really gotta go plead with Mikey not to fire my ass now… Talk to you later.”

“Have a nice day, angel,” Gerard said with a smile. Frank’s body heated up even more as he just returned the smile, finally closing the door and waving at Gerard as he took off. Fucking hell.

He bounced into the shop afterwards. He knew he should look sorrier than this – because he _was_ sorry, and he didn’t want Mikey to think he was ungrateful or anything – but he couldn’t fucking wipe the grin off his face. _Gerard loved him_. Frank had been right all along. He loved Gerard, and Gerard loved him, and he’d gotten drunk for no reason, and they both were fucking idiots, but that was okay, because at least they had each other. Frank was sure he’d only _really_ take in what all this really meant in a couple of days. When he’d wake up in Gerard’s arms, get kissed and spoiled, and become aware of how most things hadn’t even fucking changed, because really, they’d confessed their love for each other a long time ago, hadn’t they?

Frank apologized to Mikey as sincerely as he could. Mikey was awesome, though, probably about as awesome as his brother, just in a completely different way. He wasn’t mad, he understood. The shop wasn’t busy anyway, Frank had had a rough weekend, it was fine.

Then Frank told him about what had happened, pink-faced and fidgety. He couldn’t keep it a secret; the whole story just seemed so surreal still, and he needed to say it out loud to help himself realize what had happened in the car hadn’t been a dream. Mikey listened carefully, frowning at first, but smiling knowingly towards the end of Frank’s story. And when Frank finished with Gerard apologizing and telling him he loved him too in the car just a few minutes ago, Mikey’s reaction was nothing but a playful roll of his eyes and a sighed “Fucking finally”, that made Frank wonder how damn obvious they had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go, guys! x


End file.
